Till We Find Ourselves Again
by EvilPixey
Summary: Castiel finds his Angel Mojo is fading. Determined to be on his own he finds himself alone with out powers. Wondering how he will survive let alone complete his mission he meets a woman who just may help him learn that he has more power than he knows.
1. Part 1 Till We Find Ourselves Again Ch1

**_Author Note_**

_I just wanted to say Hi to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this fic. At the moment I am considering removing this story from FFN. I have over the last few years used the original characters from this story in a Serial novel —although the story is different— I am now looking at the copyright implications of leaving this story up here as is. _

_I know this story is loved by many of you and still read regularly. It has been posted here more than 4 years and believe it or not I still get emails from readers almost every week about this fic. I promise will let you know as soon as I've made a decision. For more info on my published work, or if you just want to see what (and who) Maggie is doing now, please visit my website, the address can be found on my profile._

_PS for those of you who have not seen my post, YES, __**Road to Nowhere**__ is going to be removed (10 days) and rewritten as an original novel. So if you want to read it get to it._

_PSS- I am looking for Beta Readers for my published work. This is not like Beta Reading for Fanfic. All I need are readers who love Paranormal Romance, can stomach heavy doses of erotica and can clearly express their opinions and ideas. My email can be found on my profile hit me up if you are interested._

_This takes place right after "Abandon all hope". Actually I haven't seen it yet The idea was sort of set off by the previews for it and the very Human Castiel in "The End" I'm rating it M maybe even MA Because I am not sure where this will go. The subject matter is pretty adult involving the past death of a child._

_This is Castiel/OC more or less what would happen if he found himself alone and powerless. The first fanfic I have published here. I don't normally write fanfic, most of my writing is original work but his character has caught my attention with its many possibilities. I await comments if there is interest I will continue. I do hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing! :)_

Thank you everyone who left reviews, I have added the rest of the first chapter, again please tell me what you think. This is a but of a strange story for me. I started this in the begining to be a ghost story that involved an angel and I could never quite get behind it the way I liked. I could never quite get my angel right. Thank goodness for Castiel! lol He fit perfectly!

**The character is this story are purely fictional and I do not own any of them and I can prove it. If I did I would be far too busy and exhausted to be writing this stuff! :)**

**Till We Find Ourselves Again**

"I don't like it not one bit" Dean grumbles looking out of the window of Bobby's house.

"Oh keep your pants on" Bobby grumbles. "Its only been a week, and besides I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself better than most of us"

" Doesn't make me feel any better" Dean snapped. " Did you see him when he left? He didn't look like he could take care of himself or anyone else"

" I have to admit I've never seen Castiel look so defeated" Sam said joining the conversation.

"Oh Bullshit" Bobby snapped " He's a friggin angel. Remember the guy who dragged Deans charred little ass outta hell? I think he can handle himself out in the real world for a week or so on his own!"

"Yeah Bobby, but.. But.. his mojo… it wasn't so good when he took off, and now.. Well. No Cass for a week? You have to admit, it just doesn't seem right." Sam offered.

Dean quickly added "Not to mention, he isn't exactly and fan favorite of either side right now. Both, angels and demons would like nothing better than to have his ass in a vice, maybe even more than my own."

"Okay Okay," Bobby relents. "We'll give it a few more days. If no word from him I'll make some calls, ask around a little but, THAT'S ALL! You know he could be working on a lead and just might not need us poking around! Keep pushing and you might get him deep fried."

" Okay it's possible" Says Dean, "but, something just doesn't feel right."

"Thanks man" Says a semi relieved Sam.

"Yeah yeah.. Whine whine.." Bobby grouches as he steers his wheel chair out of the room," It's the friggin apocalypse, I got better things to do than Baby-sit Deans precious angel."

**1**

"Damn" Maggie Harper mutters to her self as she rolls over and attempts to bury her head under a spare pillow and her thick bed quilt, as the bright morning sun shines straight through the window spilling onto her bed. "Thicker blinds.. I am going out today and getting thicker blinds. Big thick black ones! Move the bed, I'm moving the bed too!" Maggie has had this conversation with herself nearly every morning during the two years she has lived in the cabin. She has never done either. Truth is, one of the reasons she wanted the cabin was because she thought it would be wonderful to have a sun filled room every morning.

That was then, this is now. Truth be told, she could care less if the sun ever rose again. It wasn't so much the sun Maggie had a problem with, It was more the fact that she woke up at all each and every morning, as far as she was concerned she died two years ago.

"Two years ago today" She thought to herself as she stared across the room at the white cradle and its contents. Her chest heavy, her jaw clenched. She knew she would relive that day over and over in her head, every detail. Would it ever stop hurting? How long would she have to live this way? "That fucking sun just keeps coming up every fucking morning." She mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Staring herself down in the mirror she sighed. "one more day just gotta make it through one more day". It was a mantra she repeated to herself daily as she worked up the courage to face the world, but this wasn't just any other day. This was THE day. The day her world stopped turning and the day she lost her reason to live. Deep down she wanted to feel alive again, if only to stop some of the pain but, she just couldn't find a reason.

Little did she know, she would find that reason, face down and crumpled in a mudd puddle, that very same November afternoon..

Maggie's world was about to change… Again.

Castiel found himself on a street corner of a small Pennsylvania town. He wasn't entirely sure why he came here or how he even got there, as most of the last few days have been a blur. " How long have I been out here" He wondered to himself. " A few days? A week?" His mind tried to string it all together. All of the events of the last week or so have been so confusing to him. That confusion among other things was a large part of why he set out on his own so suddenly but, he had to get his bearings. Everything was changing for Castiel and he needed to figure out while the still had time.

Standing on the Corner he surveyed the town, "Not much of a town" He thought to himself. Comparing it to even the smallest towns he had visited with dean it seemed sparse. Not a ghost town however, there were cars, mostly pick up trucks, older models, a seeming over abundance of over 40 men wearing baseball caps, flannel shirts and threadbare or patched jeans and overalls. He half expected to see Bobby Singer himself come around the corner at any time.

Castiel actually enjoyed Bobby a great deal. True, they didn't seem to have the best relationship but, as an angel of the lord, he was able to see Bobby's true self and knew very well the man had a good soul and most of his grumpiness was a put on more for protection than out of meanness or spite.

"My Father has tested that man hard and he has come through with flying colors every time." He thought to himself once again, and the thought made him start to smile. Castiel caught himself as his lips were curling up right,

"What is this about?" He wondered, Not that smiling was a bad thing but, as an angel emotions were pretty much reserved for moments of extreme. Yes, there was the occasional smile or laugh between comrades, anger, even frustration were normal to feel during battle, but not this.

Since he had come to earth He had experienced more emotion than he should, even chose sides in the ultimate battle, which is what has led to his current predicament, but… He was not accustomed to the feelings that had begun to flood him this last week. Smiling out of nowhere at the mere thought of an acquaintance? The guilt he felt each time he ignored his cell phone as it rang in his coat pocket over the last week, knowing very well it was Dean but, not wanting to talk to him until he found a solution, The relief he felt when the battery finally died and he no longer had to ignore the persistent ringing. All of these feelings were new to him.

Probably the worst of the feelings was the sadness he had begun to feel. He wasn't sure it was sadness exactly but, from what he knew of it he was pretty sure it was. It started a few days ago, when his phone stopped ringing and he realized he had nothing. Heaven was in turmoil he couldn't go home, he would almost certainly be killed, His powers were all but gone so he had spent most of the last week walking to his destination, teleporting was out of the question now, he was just too weak. He refused to go back and hide behind Dean, he simply would not do that. He was, after all, an angel of the lord and he was going to be brave and fierce if it killed him. Problem was it just might.

Lastly he was noticing some physical changes that never seemed to be an issue before, He had a gnawing in his stomach he was certain was hunger, a thickness in his mouth and a scratching throat that he was sure indicated thirst, his head was fuzzy and starting to actually hurt! The cold wind on his face was becoming more and more unpleasant as well, his hands had gotten so cold they had become numb on occasion causing him to reluctantly put his hands in his coat pockets to warm them, and now, about an hour ago, he actually yawned! He was confused to say the least. It seemed the more his powers faded the stronger the emotional and physical feelings were becoming. "Human, I'm

becoming human" he muttered to himself.

Staring at her dark red curly mop in the bathroom mirror Maggie sighed. "Looks" like a rabid poodle is parked on my head" She said out loud. She hated those curls had hated them her entire life, when she was a little girl most adults ooohed and awwwed at them, she hated it. As an adult most women said they would kill for her hair, "Ha! they wouldn't have to" she thought, she would trade with most in a heartbeat, still it was her hair. "sigh". She reached for a large toothed clip, ran her fingers through the curls, twisted and clipped them up away from her face and neck. Looking in the mirror satisfied this was an improvement, albeit not by much, she turned on the water and washed her face, brushed her teeth and stripped off the T-shirt she had slept in the night before. She grabbed a pair of jeans off of the hamper sitting in the corner of the bathroom and pulled a sweater and socks out of the drawer in her still too bright bedroom. As she walked she worked the creamy beige cable knit over her arms and head and walked down the stairs.

Her plan was to go to Morningstars Corner Market, Grab a coffee, a paper and a few necessities maybe kill some time in town, until noon she thought would be good, she just didn't want to sit home all day, not today. It was Sunday, Ty Morningstar would open late and close early so as not to miss any college games broadcast on his new satellite system.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she headed towards to door to grab her boots, that's when she saw it. Maggie stopped dead about 3 feet from the door, her breath caught, she could feel the blood draining from her face. There on the floor just in front of her door was a small yellow rubber duck. "Not again" she whispered "and please not today" But there is was. She stood frozen for a moment, then took a deep breath and approached the small toy, she bent and picked it up almost as if it were a living thing, she looked at the toy and then around the room for any clue, any reasonable excuse for how it could have gotten there. There was none.

Holding it gingerly and fighting tears she walked to the small laundry room just beyond her kitchen and placed it in a basket of freshly folded towels, Carefully placing another towel on top so she wouldn't have to look at the toy again for a while. Taking a deep breath she headed back to her front door determined to start over as if she had never found the duck there. She pulled on her boots, grabbed her handbag and headed for her car, Well, Jeep, she drove an old but not so beat up Jeep Cherokee, It used to be cherry red now it was more a faded pinkish orange, but it had no rust or dents, the interior was in ok shape and most importantly it ran and ran well and that mattered the most in a hard winter in a small secluded town.

Castiel, still standing on the street corner looking around begins to notice his legs felt funny, "now what?" he says, exasperated under his breath, as he looks down at his legs. He has no idea what the feeling is but, he knows he doesn't like it. "sigh why am I here?" he asks out loud to himself. When he left Sam and Dean all he knew was, he had the urge to head this direction and over the last few days that urge had become more intense. Still he had no idea why.

Looking at the clock in the dash of her Jeep Maggie noticed it was just after 11:00 am. " "WOW! Just how long did you spend staring at your self in the mirror?" she said to herself. "Only half as long as you are going to spend talking to yourself" She answered her own question as she looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. "Shit Maggie you really have lost it" Thinking to herself this time, as she pulled out of her driveway headed towards town.

Castiel decided to move, walk across the street maybe this would make the feeling in his legs go away, but no luck, as he walked they ached, so did his feet. He was beginning to understand pain and was developing an ever growing appreciation for humans. He could see a store in front of him He could read the name on the fading sign, "Morningstar's Corner" As he got closer the rest of the sign came into focus "Bread, Milk, Guns and Ammo". He wasn't sure why but it made him think of Dean, and then of course he had a jag of guilt. He continued walking looking around trying to understand what brought him here. There was a small post office, a coffee shop a slightly larger diner across the street. He could see a pharmacy and a small department store, He has passed a School a block so behind him but nothing unusual. He noticed a small park just beyond the coffee shop so he decided to walk there, at least there he could sit on a bench and maybe his legs and feet would give him some relief.

Maggie pulled into the small parking lot to the side of the store, hopped out of the Jeep and went inside, Ty saw her and smiled, "Mornin" he said "you're running late today aren't you?"

Maggie smiled back hoping it didn't look too forced "Got sidetracked I guess"

"It happens" Ty said.

Maggie Grabbed the few things she needed and a newspaper and headed to the counter. "No Coffee today?" Ty asked.

"Nah, think I am going to head over to Granny Annies and actually eat something this morning" She replied with half a chuckle.

Ty smiled, He always liked the young woman but always sensed a sadness about her and he was always pleased to see her smile, " That sounds like the better idea" he said with another smile.

He rang up her order and she paid him and walked out of the store. She took her bags to the Jeep and then decided to walk to the diner, Granny Annies was the only real restaurant in town. It was small but the food was actually good. On her way she noticed someone sitting in the park. He was pretty far away but she could make most of his features out. She slowed down a bit to get a longer look. It seemed like at one time he was well dressed but now his clothes looked more than a little rumbled and dirty, at least his trench coat. Still he was a very attractive man, dark messy hair and strong jaw line and profile, A few days stubble, and although she is certain she had to imagine it she could swear she could see blue eyes, "No he's too far away to tell his eyes" talking to herself again… As if jolted awake she realized she had stopped walking in the middle of the street to stare at this man. Worse yet he was staring right back. "Oh great Maggie, flirt with the homeless Dude, bright real bright" she chastised her self. She backed off the street and headed to the dinner.

Castiel wasn't sure who the woman was all he knew is his head seemed to clear a bit when she came into view, He also noted she was quite attractive, this was also a new feature of his human quality, he was beginning to appreciate the beauty of some humans as something other than his father's "works of art". This new feeling didn't distress him as much as some of the others because is sort of felt good, and well, they were beings his father created after all he should admire them.

Since he had seen her, he now had an urge to speak with her. The same urge he had to come to this town, he now understood it is somehow connected to this woman. Remembering Dean's lessons, he knew he could not just walk up to her and announce himself as an angel but, he wasn't comfortable with lying to her either. He decided to think about how he would approach her while she was in the dinner he felt sure something would come to him by the time she came out.

Maggie was seated next to the window in the diner, She had a perfect view of the park, the bench, and the man seated on it. The waitress handed her a menu and she ordered coffee and juice and thanked her. Without ever taking her eyes off the strange man in the park. Ten minutes later when the waitress returned for her order, she hadn't even picked up the menu. Startled she just ordered toast and bacon and went back to gazing at the man. This time more alert. Why was she so fascinated by him? She had lived here nearly 2 years and while everyone was friendly she hadn't really taken and interest in anyone here. She was much more content to just wallow in her own misery and she was starting to like it that way. Why now was this man, who obviously was in need of a bath and fresh clothing, at the very least, so interesting to her?

Castiel could see the woman through the window. He made up his mind that when he saw her food come he would leave his bench and walk toward her car. He had no idea how to approach her but, at least he would be close enough and hopefully come up with an excuse by the time she reached her car. Besides, he really did want a closer look at her. He thought she may be one of his fathers finer "works of art". With that thought his mouth once again started to curl into a smile. He didn't fight it this time as it really did feel good.

Maggie's food came and this time she took her attention from the man in the park she thanked the waitress and when she looked back out the window he was gone.

Castiel began the half block walk towards the womans car. His head and his stomach were beginning to feel as if they were at war. He couldn't decide which was bothering him more and now he had developed and strange sensation of movement to go with the fuzzy feeling in his head. He thought that he may be dizzy as it sure felt the same as had heard it described. He finally made it to the parking lot just as it started to rain again. He was careful to step around the puddles as his feet were all ready aching he did not want to know how they would react to cold and wet.

Maggie paid for her food and left the diner heading pack to the parking lot and her car. Her mind was still focused on the stranger in the park, even though it seemed he was now gone. As she rounded the corner to the parking lot she could see the man had not gone, he was actually leaning on the store wall near where she had parked. She slowed down at first, not sure what to do, he was ,after all, a stranger and looked like he was in rough shape. She was closer now, she could see his clothing didn't look old, just dirty like he had worn them a few days in a row. The way he was leaning he looked almost ill. She decided to keep going and approach him to see if he was okay, what did she have to lose anyway.

Castiel could see the woman coming toward him he new he should say something but his mind was not working well most of his thoughts were running together, he was vaguely aware that his face and body were becoming very wet. More than just from the rain he thought maybe he was sweating as he has seen humans do so often, He hoped not. Just then the woman spoke to him.

Maggie approached the stranger, she could see he really was not well, he was pale and his face dripping sweat and eyes glassy. "Are you ok? You don't look well, I think you should sit down"

Castiel started to step away from the wall to greet the woman but something was wrong, His foot hit against something everything turned upside down and then went black.

As the man moved from the wall to answer Maggie His foot connected with a large rock and he fell forward straight down like a tree. Although she did her best to slow his fall he still landed face first in the largest puddle in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you haven't checked chapter 1 please do. I added the rest of the chapter after my first posting. The first 2 chapters are day one. It will move more quickly after this. I have probably 6 to 8 chapters of material written and plotted as far as story but, not written or plotted as a fanfic, Maggie was always intended to be the central character in the base story but I fear her becoming a dreaded "Mary Sue" in this particular genre. Please give feedback on this._

_A little background on the story_

_ I started this story a while ago about a woman who was unable to release her past tragedy making it impossible for the victim of that tragedy to move on. And the angel ( actually named Aliel in the story) Who had become too battled hardened and serious so, was sent to earth powerless to remain until he found a way to "lighten up" and prove himself other than by smiting. _

_I could never get behind Aliel the way I wanted that is until I Castiel arrived on SPN. His entrance and of course the "show me some respect"line Cemented him in my head as Aliel. Problem was then I sort of found my self writing a Castiel based Character instead of the other way around lol. So I decided to attempt to flip the story to a fanfic._

**2**

The feeling of spinning and blackness soon faded as Castiel landed in the puddle with a splash. It was wet, freezing and more than a little muddy, it did however, have the beneficial effect of clearing the brain fog Castiel was suffering moments before. As he tried to lift himself from the puddle the could feel the woman's hands on him and hear her voice.

Maggie knelt beside the stranger her own feet and pant legs soaked in the deep puddle. "Hey, ok now, you okay?" She had her hands on his shoulders trying to help as he lifted himself up.

Castiel was able to stand, he was a dripping muddy mess but at least for the moment his head felt ok, he could think again. "I'm sorry I don't know what happed." he said looking apologetic at the red head.

As he stood Maggie looked at the man, soaked with water and mud but, she could not help but notice how good looking he really was. Wet and mud soaked and yet somehow beautiful. Could a man be beautiful? Yes, this one could, there was something about him. For the third time today she had shake herself loose from her own thoughts hearing his apology she responded. " No its ok, you tripped on a rock, I have a blanket in the back let me get it you must be frozen"

Maggie stepped around the puddle and walked quickly to the back of the Jeep, she found the small red fleece blanket folded in the corner of the jeep under a flashlight and a jack. She lifted it up spilling the other items onto the carpet. When she turned the stranger was standing right behind her she was startled and jumped.

"I'm sorry" He said, this time for causing her to jump, feeling more like an idiot than an angel he added "Again …and thank you." standing there shivering Castiel, looked a little hapless.

With a small laugh and smile, Maggie responded in a understanding tone, " It's ok. Your not having the best day are you?" She began to unfold and shake out the blanket.

"Um… No.. or week for that matter." Castiel answered with a half smile, smiling was new to him and he was never quite sure how much was too much or not enough at times.

"Yeah I'm in touch with that emotion" she said with a slight sarcastic laugh, "Here, lets get some of the wet stuff off of you" as she reached up to help him remove his still dripping trench, then his suit jacket, finally his tie, which was literally dripping wet and oozing mud. She rolled everything together and set them in the back of the still open Jeep. Castiel worked the blanket over his shoulders, he was freezing cold and began shivering as his body temperature tried to adjust.

Maggie noticed how much his jaw was quivering and took him by the hand. "Damn, you are Freezing, Come here." pulling him by the hand she led him the passenger side of her Jeep and opened the door. "Get in" she instructed Castiel did as he was told. Maggie got in the drivers side and started the Jeep, turning the heat on and adjusting it to high she began pointing the vents toward the dark haired man. "It should get warm quickly" she said as she leaned over her seat into the back seat looking for something to help dry him off.

Castiel noticed her pant legs and boots were soaked through and smeared with mud as well. " Im sorry again" he said "you are almost as soaked as I am".

"It's ok… really." Maggie responded as she spotted and reached for a roll of paper towels. Turning around in her seat she began to unroll a few and hand them to Castiel. "Sorry, the best I can do right now" she said.

He began to dab at his face and hair as she unrolled more towels to hand him. It was then the giggling hit her and she just could not stop it. As the first bit of chortling laughter escaped her lips she tried to apologize by raising her hand, palm out and closing her lips tighter. It was no use, the more she tried to stop the worse it became.

Castiel looked at her, at first confused but, then the humor of the situation seemed to occur to him. He was new to human emotions but, he could see the humor in this, soon a small laugh worked its way out of his belly. Within moments he was laughing almost as hysterically as his new found friend. If smiling felt good laughing felt fantastic even if he didn't quite understand it.

Once she was able to catch her breath and regain some composure Maggie, once again raised both her hands palms out towards him, "I'm SO SO sorry for that" she said still trying to stifle her laughter.

"It's ok" Castiel said, this time releasing a bigger smile in her direction. She looked at him unsure. "Really" he said. " I have never laughed like that" little did she know he was speaking the truth. "It felt good after the last few days." She smiled at him once again struck by his features, as he smiled back.

"Who are you?" She wondered silently.

"Well the question now is, what do we do with you?" She said looking at his muddy face. "I know you're not from here. Were you heading somewhere, is there somewhere I can drop you?"

"Now what?" Castiel thought to himself. "Should I tell her the truth?" he quickly eliminated the thought, "No, not yet" he thought, " but I have to say something." Finally he said "No, I had nowhere in mind, I was just passing through trying to sort a few things out."

Maggie chewed the inside of her lip, what was she going to do with him? This was a small town, there were no shelters where she could just drop him off , and she wasn't sure she wanted to just dump him somewhere anyway. He obviously needed help. She studied him a bit longer. The suit was actually nice, not old like she first thought, even his trench, although dirty, was well cared for. She was sure he wasn't homeless like she first suspected when she saw him in the park. Just, just… hmm… she didn't know what.

Finally, in as kind a voice as she could muster she asked "Do you have anywhere to

Go? Maybe I could call someone?"

Castiel, not really being human, felt no shame in telling her he had nowhere he to go and there was no one he wanted called right now. Maggie looked at him hard. Two years ago she felt like he looked, beaten, tired and covered in gunk, although she had enough sense to keep a roof over head, she understood. It was obvious he was going through something. She had no idea what, and from personal experience knew it would do no good to ask.

Still looking at him she said " I'm Maggie by the way" Feeling almost rude for not introducing herself sooner. He looked at her and another small smile crept to his lips.

"I am Castiel" he said, but thought it might be best if he didn't mention he was an angel of the lord.

"Unusual," she said, "A family name?"

Castiel thought a moment " Yes, a very old family name." he said with a nod.

"Well Castiel, It would seem you have no where to go."

" I will be fine" He said. Looking at her and then away out the window.

She felt tempted to just let him go but, she knew that wouldn't be right, Besides something inside told her to help him. She wasn't so detached that she would really send him off cold and wet was she? No, she was sure she couldn't do that.

" Look, My house is a few minutes from here, Its not huge but"

"No", he said, before she could finish. " I do not wish to be burden."

"It's ok really, there is enough room, you can at least come and get a shower. I should have some dry clothes that will fit you, and you really look like you could use something to eat." Castiel started to protest but, she put the Jeep in gear and was moving before he could open his mouth.

As she drove she could feel him looking at her, when she turned her head to look he was looking straight ahead. "You can get a shower when we get to the house, I have some old clothes left from…." her voice trailed off, and then started again "I have some clothes that should fit you, I'll make you dinner" You will be cleaned up, fed and warm and then we can decide what to do… okay?"

"It is not necessary" He said, in a flat tone "but thank you".

" Castiel, It is necessary" She said with a slightly stern tone, then softer as she slowed down and then stopped just before her drive way. "You are cold, wet and I am sure you are hungry. I would not leave you or anyone else to just wander around in that condition, please let me do this"

He looked at her, She was right, he was all of those things and more. His head was starting to hurt again, even with the heat, his feet were numb still, and for the first time ever he was tired. His face softened "okay" he said. " she smiled at him and pulled in her drive way"

Maggie's driveway was actually a quarter mile of dirt road surrounded by trees. Castiel loved places where he could see his fathers work undisturbed and this was one of them. He saw Maggie/s house as they approached it. It was actually a timber sided cabin with a single large peak that housed her bedroom and bath, the bottom floor was as she described, not huge but, big enough. There were several cords of firewood lining the front porch and a few more logs in the side yard waiting to be cut. A nice porch swing and two large and well worn wicker chairs.

Maggie stopped in front of the cabin and got out, she opened the back, took out the two bags from Morningstar's and motioned to Castiel to follow. She stopped on the front porch to take off her muddy boots and he did the same, sliding out of his wet, muddy shoes. She opened the door, inside it was warm. Maggie sat her bags on the floor just inside the door and looked up at Castiel. "I'll show you where the shower is and find you some clothes."

"Thank you" he nodded and looked around as he followed her, his head moving back and forth.

He followed her to a door at the far end of her living room. She opened the door to a room containing a double bed, small stand with a lamp, a larger dresser and a wing back reading chair. "This is the spare room, there is a bath and shower in there" she said pointing to a door in the lower corner of the room.

"Let me find you some soap and towels" she said, and she left the room returning a few moments later with towels, soap, toothpaste, a new toothbrush and other items, "this should get you started, there is shampoo in the shower."

He took the items from her not quite sure what to do with them all. "I'll go find you some clothes and figure something out for dinner" she said, as she was leaving the room, "oh" she said turning around " There is a big old bath tub in there if you would rather a soak, it might warm you up better… Take your time, I'll lay some clothes on the bed while you are in the shower." and she was gone

Castiel looked around the room, it felt very comfortable. As an angel he never had much use for the contents inside the room or the items she had piled in his arms, but he was becoming more human by the minute and he was grateful for her kindness. He made a mental note to act like it from now on.

As he headed for the door Maggie said was the bath and shower he thought he heard a noise, a small shuffling sound and a tiny giggle. He turned all around and saw nothing, tilting his head he listened but still nothing. "Wonderful, now I am hearing things too" He sighed and headed for the bath.

*

Maggie entered her bedroom, she needed to find Castile some dry clothes. She knew they were in a cedar chest pushed far back in her closet. That's is were all of the things she didn't want to see anymore were. She didn't want to open that chest. Not today. What choice did she have there was a cold wet man in her spare room and she didn't think he would look good in her PJ's. she sighed, "Just do it Maggie" she whispered to herself.

Maggie opened the large closet door and pulled on the overhead light she walked to the back of the closet and cleared a few loose items off of the top of the chest. She stood looking down on it a few moments. She could feel her chest go tight and the lump forming in her throat. Closing her eyes she knelt down and put her hands on the lid. "okay on three" she said to herself, "in and out, open the lid, grab the clothes, close the lid, in and out, don't even look" she told herself. Counting to three she opened the lid, but she screwed up, she looked. Old photos of people who were now ghosts stared up at her, she ran her hands across them, and she could feel the tears begin to roll, the dark haired man and boy in the pictures, smiling laughing, she was frozen in time again just staring down at them.

Another deep breath, "In and out, remember" she told herself, Pushing them aside she began to feel for the jeans and shirts she knew they were near the bottom but her breaths were coming shorter now and she was sobbing, she pulled her arms out and rested her face on her hands leaning against the chest. Closing her eyes trying to get a hold of herself ,it was then that she felt it, the tiny hand against her face, stroking her cheek. She lifted her head but there was nothing, no one there. Wiping her eyes she dug in the chest once more this time pulling out one, then two stacks of clothing. Lying them on the floor she stood up and closed the chest, as she did she whispered, " I miss you both".

*

Castiel stood staring at both the shower and the tub. He had never gotten a shower or a "soak" as Maggie called it, he never needed to before. That was no longer the case looking in the mirror no one needed to bathe more than he did. Deciding on the tub as it looked less complicated, he played with the faucets until he had what he felt was acceptably warm water coming out and began to undress.

*

Maggie went into her bathroom to remove her muddy damp clothes. She needed to splash her face, it was red and welted from crying. "What were you thinking bringing this strange man home" she said to herself. "Honestly Maggie" Still scolding herself. "For all you know he is an ax murderer or something" looking in the mirror she knew she didn't care if he was. Her visit to the cedar chest reminded her all to well that she had nothing left lose. She stripped off her muddy clothes pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looked in the mirror splashed water on her face and said "So Mr. Castiel if you have a chainsaw in your pocket bring it on" . In her gut she knew he was harmless, confused, yes, dangerous, no. She picked up the stack of clothes and headed for the stairs.

*

Castiel rather enjoyed his bath he spent a great deal of time experimenting with the soap and shampoo. It gave him time to close is eyes and rest, he also spent sometime thinking about Maggie. When he had his powers he could have just looked in her eyes and known her life's story, it wasn't that easy now but, there was still much in her eyes to be seen he would just have to find another way to learn what that was. When he got out and dried, he brushed his teeth, he thought he did a pretty good job of that too. As enjoyable as it all was he felt that humans had too many maintenance issues. "Better get used to it all, at least for now" he thought to himself looking in the mirror. Maggie had brought him a razor too. It was pink and very sharp looking, He looked at it, then at his face in the mirror. He had enough new aches and pains for one day, he decided he would try the razor out tomorrow.

When he went out into the bedroom as promised there were two stacks of clothes on the bed. He picked through them choosing a sweat shirt, jeans and a heavy pair of socks. There was also a pair of work boots on the floor, he ignored those for now. After he dressed he went back into the bathroom to comb his hair, after he combed he decided he liked the messy look better and ran his fingers through to mess it just a bit. "maintenance" he thought, and went out to find Maggie to thank her again.

Castiel stepped out of the bedroom into the living room, The whole place smelled like food. He had noticed smells before but not like he did now. The kitchen was just on the other side separated by a half wall. He could see Maggie there at the stove. Looking in the oven then stirring something on the stove. He walked to the kitchen area and decided he should announce himself rather than startle her again, "Maggie". he said.

"Yes?" she said turning to face him then, "Wow you clean up good!" she laughed.

Castiel smiled. " I wanted to thank you again you have been very kind to me."

Maggie smiled " You looked like you could use a friend, and I spend too much time alone anyway, no worries okay?"

Castiel smiled again "Okay" He looked into her eyes hoping for some clue, they were a little red but he could not read what he saw there.

"I'm not sure I would be much help but if you tell me what to do I will help with dinner" he offered, as he moved toward her and the stove.

She looked up at him. "Thank you, but I have just made you a cup of tea and I think you should sit and drink it. You've had a long day."

She set his tea on the table and he sat in the chair next to where he placed it. "I see the clothes fit pretty well, I thought they would" She said as she lifted the lid on a large pot.

"Yes" Castiel said "almost a perfect fit."

"Good" Maggie answered, "I found a pair of boots too, I left them in your room maybe they will fit just as well"

"I saw them but, I didn't try them, should I now?" He asked.

"No silly' Maggie said with a chuckle "tomorrow will be fine"

"May I asked where they came from?" he wondered.

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek then answered "My Husband"

Castiel saw no sign that anyone besides Maggie lived in the cabin and he was taken back a bit. "Oh will he be home soon?" he questioned.

Maggie heard the question and struggled with herself to answer it without a new breakdown, "No" she said "He won't be back".

Castiel realized her answer seemed almost final. He was curious and wanted to know more but, resisted the urge to ask. He may not have his angel mojo but, he could still sense this was not something the woman like speak of. He left it go and decided to try to change the subject. He sipped his tea a little while.

"Are you sure I can't help with something" he asked

"Almost done" she answered

Maggie got bowls and plates down from cabinet and grabbed and handful of silverware out of the drawer and set them on the table. She took the bowls to the stove and ladled soup into them and set them on the table. "Careful its hot" she warned. Pulling a tray of biscuits out of the oven she dumped them into a lined basket and set them on the table as well. Then went to the fridge to get butter and jelly.

Castiel smelled everything and again smiled. He had eaten before out of curiosity, but never out of hunger. "It's nothing fancy" Maggie laughed seeing the look on his face. "Chicken noodle soup and biscuits" Castiel thought it was wonderful.

Castiel ate his soup and then 3 more bowls, Maggie didn't count how many biscuits he consumed but it was more than 6. She was sure he would explode, she was almost afraid to tell him there was pie, fearing it may put him over the edge! He had 2 slices.

After dinner Castiel jumped up to clear the table, This he had seen Sam and Dean do on the rare occasion and felt sure he could handle it.

"I can do that" Maggie said.

"No let me please, you've done so much already" he insisted.

"Okay" she smiled "let me know if you need anything, I'm going to round up the laundry"

Maggie went upstairs to get her muddy clothes from earlier and then came down to the spare room, to find the rest of Castiel's muddy suit. She found it mud and all folded neatly on the lid of the hamper, she snickered "Mr. Neat I see." she turned around to see where he had left his used towels when she saw it. There on the stand next to the tub. The rubber duck. She stood and looked at it , the hair on the back of her neck was raised. "Its just a toy Maggie" she told herself "It seems to move all over this house of it's own will, but it is only a toy" she said scolding her self further. She picked it up held it in her hand and saw the towel hanging over the shower door, she pulled it off and went to the kitchen.

*

Castiel found he didn't mind washing dishes, he wasn't sure what all the complaining he heard of about this chore was about. As he washed and dried, he thought about calling Dean. Of all of his new emotions and sensations he thought he liked Guilt the least. He had to admit he was sure Dean and Sam and probably even Bobby would be worried by now. They were dealing with a great deal and he shouldn't have let himself become another concern. However, he didn't want Dean running to save the day. This was his predicament and he had to take care of it. He would talk to Maggie in the morning about making the call. Now, what exactly was he going to say to Dean to keep him from coming here was something he would have to put more thought into.

Castiel had finished washing and drying the few dishes and was now cleaning the counters. "Yep, he's a neat freak" Maggie thought watching him.

"Castiel you don't have to do all that" she said out loud.

"It's okay, I kind of like it" he said

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie asked watching him scrub.

"Of course" he said.

"Did you see this in the bath while you were in there?" she asked holding up the duck toy.

"Yes it was in the middle of the tub, I sat it on the stand. Is that okay?" he said.

"Yes, its fine, I just didn't know it was there. I was surprised to find it." she said hoping she didn't sound like a loon worried about a bath toy.

"okay" he said, and started to clean the stove top and work out in his head what to say to the boys when he called.

Maggie took the duck and the laundry to the laundry room. She tossed the clothes into a basket and took the duck back to the basket of towels where she had put it this morning. She lifted the towel it was under hoping it would still be there, but it was not. "Of course it's not." her mind said, She placed the duck back into the basket of towels and again placed a towel on top. "stay!" she said under her breath.

Maggie came out of the Laundry room to find Castiel wiping down her refrigerator and microwave. She leaned against the doorway and watched him for a few moments. He truly was handsome and she didn't think that just because he had cleaned nearly her entire kitchen. What was it about him? It was more than just his appearance. Almost an aura, and what is he doing here? What happened to him? So many questions

When Castiel went back to the sink and rewet the cloth and began wiping down her cabinets she new she had to stop him. "Okay it's time for a neat freak intervention" she said to herself.

"Okay Big boy" she laughed taking the cloth from him. "I'm pretty sure its sterile now" she said laughing harder.

"Sorry" Castiel said with a bit of a blush "I was sort of lost in thought and working."

"It's Okay" she said, as she put her hand on his back and patted steering him toward the living room.

Castiel smiled, He found he liked the feeling of her hand on his back very much, this was a new sensation that he could get used to.

The next hour or so was spent on the couch talking about the day, Maggie apologized again for laughing in the Jeep and Castiel had to admit it was funny and her description of him as dripping and gunk covered was amusing. Soon Maggie could see Castiels eyes were getting heavy.

"You look like you should sleep" Maggie said, Castiel was amused, he had never slept before.

" You might be right" He said, As Maggie stood up he did as well. Maggie locked the doors and turned out the lights and headed toward the steps that were right next to the room that was for now Castiel's. He stopped at his door and she at the stairs,.

He turned to her and said "Good night and thank you again."

Maggie standing on the bottom step facing him took his hand and looked in his eyes "I want to thank you too" She said, he tilted his head and looked confused as ever.

"Today should have been a very hard day for me, but meeting you has taken much of the sting from it." She leaned over kissed his cheek quick and light "But please don't ask me to explain at least not yet." with that she turned and went up the stairs.

Castiel stood and watched her go, then raised his hand to his cheek she had kissed. This felt even better than laughing!

Just before he turned to go into is room the heard the same shuffling noise he had heard before his bath and then once again a squealing giggle. He poked his head into his room at first he saw nothing, and then there on the pillow on the bed he saw it. The rubber duck.

He walked over to it confused, Hadn't Maggie taken this out of his room. He was sure she took it to the laundry room with her, he didn't see her go back to his room after that. He picked the duck up and sat it on the table next to the bed, switched the light off, lay down, and thought about how his cheek felt until he fell asleep.

*

"Ok, I can't take this anymore" Dean said jumping up out of the cheap motel bed.

Sam looks up from the laptop screen to his brother. "What? Where you going?"

"To look for Cass where else?" Dean says grabbing his jacket.

" Really? Sam says, only half serious "You really think you're gonna find him here, I mean we're only about 400 miles from where we last saw him and I haven't seen a hint of him here. Unless of course, he is masquerading as the werewolf we are supposed to be looking for."

"Werewolf" Dean says cocking his eyebrow "More like homeless German Sheppard"

"That's kind of my point Dean" Sam replies, "There is nothing happening in this town, No Demons or Angels, not even a werewolf, just a stray dog with a huge appetite… Cass isn't here Dean."

Dean sighs "Yeah, yeah, I know all that but, I just can't sit and wait any longer." He says as he walks out the door.

Sam watches his brother leave their room and close the door behind him. He understands Dean's frustration. He wished Cass would call or "pop" in too. If he is in trouble they need to help him and if he isn't they need to focus their energy on stopping Lucifer not playing hide and seek with Cass. He just wished he knew which it was.

**One hour later**

Sam sat at the cheap table of their motel room studying the laptop screen when his cell rang. "Dean" Flashed on the screen.

Sam answered "Hey"

"Hey Sam, heard anything?" Dean asked.

"Ummm, about what?" Sam asked confused.

"Cass, what else??" Has he called you?" Dean asked frustrated.

" Dean where are you?" Sam asked sounding more than a little irked by his older brother.

"In the parking lot" Dean admitted "

Sam went to the window of the room and pulled the curtain aside, sure enough there sat the impala, his brother inside, Dean lookup up into the rear view mirror, he saw Sam looking out the window at the car and offered a single wave. Sam caught himself waving back Fighting the urge to scream he said "Dean get in here".

When Dean came back to the door Sam picked up his phone. "Who you calling?" Dean asked, as he walk in the room and sat on the bed.

"Bobby" Sam answered "You're acting too crazy, we really need to get serious and find Cass"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok Chapter 3. First this chapter is **rated MA!** Stop now if you will be offended or just shouldnt be reading such things!!!_

_ I dont want to give away too much before you read so I will put most of my notes at the end this time. Please keep in mind my statement in here about Angels being the most one of the most powerful beings in all of creation has always been my personal view on anges and very much dictated how a *certain scene* played out. I would assume it is not how many of you imagined but this is my take on it._

_Read on and enjoy I await your feed back! xox_

3

Dean closes his cell and lies it down on the bed with a sigh.

" So.. What he say" Sam asks impatiently.

" He's in some small town in Pennsylvania" Dean replied.

'And…" Sam pushes

"And… He's not planning on coming back right now" Dean says with irritation.

"WHAT!" Sam says with more than a little shock in his voice.

"His mojo's gone" Dean explains looking at Sam. " He says he has work to do there, he's not sure what but, he has to take care of something there" Dean says confused.

"Did he find a lead there?" Sam asks looking hopeful

"I don't think so, it's something else. He said something about a woman and a feeling, Hell if I know" Dean said more irritation in his voice.

"Castiel is with a… a… woman?.. Having… Feelings???" Sam asked surprised

"Yes" Dean replied irritated still

"He's blowing us off…. The apocalypse off… for a girl? Is that what you are saying? We're talking about Castiel! The same Castiel??" Sam asks

"Yes, well… sort of, I told you I don't know. I don't think he meant it THAT way." Dean says in a bothered tone.

Sam shakes his head.

"Didn't you explain to him that women and feelings don't mix" Sam asked with a tease in his voice.

"Funny" Dean replied, now irked by his brother. "The important thing is he sounded fine. I mean no mojo, and not happy about it but he was okay" Dean explained.

"So Cass is what?.. Human now?" Sam asked in a low concerned voice.

" Basically, yeah, from what he told me. He thinks he is safe in this town, and that may be why he ended up there. It's pretty off the grid from what he says, not the sort of place the baddies would look for a downed angel" Dean explains futher.

Sam, " So where is he, what town"

Dean, "Wouldn't say, just that it is for the best to leave him there for now."

"He maybe right" Sam admitted.

"Maybe" said Dean "but I still don't like it."

"Well, we better call Bobby and call off the search" Sam says picking up his cell.

*

Castel is lying in the double bed in Maggie's spare room wearing grey sweats and a white t-shirt, staring at the ceiling as the sun starts to creep through the cracks in the blind. It's been a week now since he came to this town and met Maggie. Almost a week since he called Dean to let him know he was safe. It would be an understatement to say that Dean was disappointed that Castiel had no intentions of coming back into the fold at the moment, or even telling Dean exactly where he was right now.

Guilt aside, Castile has been a soldier in this battle longer than Dean, Sam and Bobby combined could ever imagine, he knew right now he was a liability not an asset. He felt safe here, this isn't the sort of place either side would look for him. He wasn't hiding out of fear for himself but, he knew very well if he were captured, he could be used against the boys and he wasn't willing to risk that. Especially after Carthage none of them would take a risk with any of their lives. Castiel knew all to well there would be casualties. He may be human now but, he knew he had to accept certain risks. His more human friends would be ruled by their all to raw emotions right now.

Rolling on his side he looked at the rubber duck on the night stand, The new mystery taking up his spare thoughts. Every night it is sitting on his pillow even though every morning he put it in the top dresser drawer. "A haunted rubber duck" He wondered what Sam and Dean would say. He had started to put it in the dresser drawer because it seemed to upset Maggie to find it around the house, he didn't want to mention it to her, It didn't bother him, he just wished he could see who or what was moving the small toy around.

His thoughts went from the duck back to Maggie. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He had come to enjoy her company more and more every day over the last week, and it had been quite a week. He didn't know all of the reasons he was here but, he was certain it was at least in part to adjust to becoming human. He was pretty good at the usual human tasks now thanks to her. Aside from a small wrestling match with the vacuum cleaner when it tried to eat the living room rug, and over flowing the washer once, he has mastered most of the electronics in the house. He had learned how to keep the woodburner and 2 fire places that heated the cabin burning. Maggie solved his shaving issues when she got him and electric razor. A shopping trip to the city for clothes and necessities taught him to avoid shopping malls at all costs!

She still had no idea he was an angel, when he didn't seem to understand how something worked, she chalked it up to him being a "typical man". He thought maybe he should be offended by that but, it was better than trying to explain the truth to her right now. The most important thing he learned from her is that he really loved holding her hand while taking morning walks in the woods behind her house. The latter thought caused a sigh to escape from his chest and a smile to consume his face, It was also why he knew sooner or later he would have to tell her what he really was.

*

The sun once again poured through Maggie's window, She grumbled but, not nearly as much as usual. She stretched out on the bed wishing for just one more hour. Rolling on her side and throwing and arm and a leg over a spare pillow she thought of Castiel down stairs. Inside her mind she wished it were him next to her and not this lumpy pillow. Castiel had his own time and way of doing things she had learned, she had made up her mind not to push the issue, no matter how maddening their chemistry became.

She had taken him to the city shopping yesterday. He could be so funny, sometimes it seemed as though he had never done the routine things. She smiled remembering the look on his face when he saw the crowds of people, or as he looked in the store windows at clothing. He stopped at one window. A little black mini dress was just barely covering a mannequin. He looked at it a long time tilting his head.

"Women actually wear that out in public" he asked

"Some do" Maggie answered

Castiel looked at the dress and then at Maggie "Would you?"

"Ummm well, If I were built like that mannequin I might think about it" she laughed.

Maggie thought to herself that she was not even close, she was 35, and short, 5'2 and nowhere near the size 2 of the mannequin. As a matter of fact she would say the last 2 years he could be considered down right pudgy.

Castiel took another moment to study the mannequin. What he did next caused her to blush and drag him far away from the window, Castile looked Maggie up and down even went so far as to look around behind her.

"Well you are built much better than that mannequin." he said with a perfectly straight face.

"Really now" she said laughing

"Yes" he said matter of factly

Maggie gripped his hand and with a tug said "okay, time to go, you need to look at lawn mowers or something!"

She laughed thinking about it, She had smiled and laughed more over the last week than she had in a very long time. She said a silent thank you to Castiel and rolled out of bed.

*

Castiel was still lying in bed on his side thinking about Maggie when he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. He couldn't explain how good it felt just to think about her but he liked it. He had been dreaming of her for a few nights now, dreams that caused him to wake before sun rise, damp with sweat, short of breath and aching. Deep inside his now human body needed to touch much more than her hand, he wasn't so sure the angel inside him didn't share that same need as it was powerful. Hearing her on the steps he rolled out of bed and walked into the bath room "maintenance" he thought to himself.

*

"Good morning" Castiel said to Maggie when he came out of his room.

She turned away from the coffee maker to smile at him "Good morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No" he said, I have been awake and thinking.

" Ah okay, I thought maybe shopping yesterday wore you out?

"No I'm fine" he smiled

"Well you have been here a week today" she said.

"Yes, I thought about that this morning" he said.

"Oh you did, and what exactly did you think." Maggie teased, secretly hoping he wasn't thinking about leaving.

Castile stepped closer to her, " I thought it has been a very good week" he said looking down at her staring into her face.

Maggie reached up and cupped her palm on his chin and stroked his cheek with her fingers "Me too" she said softly.

With that Castiel slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as her other arm when around his neck. Castiel wasn't exactly sure what was happening to him, he was only aware of a need to have this woman in his arms. He had never felt so very weak, yet so awesomely powerful as he did the moment he pulled her close. Even as a fully functioning angel he didn't know if he had ever felt this degree of power and passion within him.

His mouth covered hers, he felt her flesh warm beneath her thin t-shirt, soon he was digging into her back with his long fingers, he felt his heart pounding inside him as his breathing became quicker. Bending her neck back and brushing is open mouth and nose against her skin smelling her and tasting the salt on her skin. Her hands in his hair the slight moans escaping both of their throats the incredible ache of his body, especially his cock he was lost in the wave of emotion and sensation.

Castile, had on occasion, witnessed humans having sex before, it always seemed urgent and clumsy and he never quite understood until now. Over the last week his more human mind often would wander to thoughts of touching Maggie far beyond holding her hand, he had to admit these were the thoughts that brought him the most pleasure and frustration. Now, with her in his arms, feeling the heat of her body and the softness of her flesh under his hands, he understood. His mind was racing much like it had a week ago right before he fell but, this time it was a wonderful powerful feeling. He may be almost human in most aspects but, the passion inside him was rising with the strength and force of one of the most powerful beings in all of creation.

Bringing his face up to meet hers, he again pressed his open mouth against hers hard. He could feel her heart pounding as hard as his own and it only made his need for her more urgent. A moan rose within him and escaped into her mouth his hands now searched for the flesh under her t-shirt as she lifted his. He felt her hands this time on the flesh of his back and felt like they were sinking deep inside him. The kiss broke long enough the them to slip each other's shirts off.

Maggies mouth went to his bare chest and stomach he had both hands in her hair pressing her mouth harder against his flesh as she bit and licked at his nipples and chest. An ache shot through him, "Yes… Maggie" he panted out. "I have so wanted this" his voice even deeper and with more rasp than usual, he had wanted this, although at the time he didn't understand it, he did now.

Her mind racing as fast as his, She dragged her open mouth across his chest tasting him smelling his skin as well. She pushed at the waist band of his sweats wanting to feel him in her hands, hard, as she squeezed and then stroked he moaned and pulled at her bottoms and then turning her to the table, she slid up on top of it, again his mouth met hers while she stroked him harder feeling his breath get shorter. His right hand was on the back of her head fingers dug deep into her red hair pressing her mouth even harder against his own. He ran his hand down the left side of her body to her hip lifting it slightly against his own, she pulled away from his mouth and laid back, he ran his hands from her hips to her breasts pulling as he was grinding his cock between her legs.

He then bent over her and slid inside her in one hard fast motion causing them both to cry out, then again his mouth was planted firmly over hers as he thrust in and out of her. Hard and deep, his moaning got louder and she could feel his body start to stiffen she brought her hands to his face, biting at his lips, "Yes Castiel" She whispered "let it go, cum for me, in me." With that her back arched as she felt her own release as she felt his spasms inside her, filling her.

*

For a moment after he stayed leaned over her, his face next to hers on the table, both working to catch their breath. He slid his arms under her lifting her to a sitting position as he stood. Kissing her again hard and deep and searching her face. Feeling all of the weeks frustration had left him at least for now. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Maggie. He knew he must tell her what he was.

*

Maggie leaned into Castiel meeting his searching gaze, He has allowed her to release so much of her pain of the last few years. She wondered again how he came to her, for years she felt she belonged nowhere with no one, Now feeling his arms around her looking into his face she couldn't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else.

*

Sitting in the kitchen at Bobby's house that evening the boys relayed the details of Dean's conversation with Castiel.

"A woman?" Bobby snickered, "I have to admit I didn't think the boy had it in him, remind me to pat him on the back when I see him again" Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Bobby!" Dean Chastised

"Oh I am sorry Sister Mary Margaret, better cover your virgin ears!" Bobby retorted.

Dean shot Bobby a sarcastic look and behind him Sam laughed. His laughter was met with an irritated glance from his brother.

"Sorry" Sam said putting his hands out palm first in front of him as if to surrender and taking a step back. Smothering a laugh.

"Seriously Dean" Bobby continued "He's probably right, if his mojo is gone, he's an easy target" Bobby said.

Dean nodded his agreement

"If he has a safe place to lay low till he gets a handle on this, well, we need to let him do that" Bobby stated matter of fact.

"I guess but I still think he would be safer here with all of us" Dean said in his own defense.

"Maybe" admitted Bobby "But after losing Ellen an Jo that way in Carthage…" Bobby closed his eyes and lowered and shook his head, looking back up at the boys "If something happed we would all risk too much to save him and he knows that".

_I await your feedback. I'm very curious how it reads to all of you and of you impressions. I wrestled long and hard with how to handled Castiels virginity and decided it should be less of an issue than the reality of what he his at his core (an awsome and powerful being) as opposed to a fumbling virgin. Agree? Disagree? I am curious._

_xox_


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2:00 am Castiel lay wide awake in Maggie's Bed, Her sleeping body curled up next to him. Breathing softly, the spray of her long, thick, curly, hair encircled the pillow her head lay on near his chest. He lightly sroked her side with his fingers as she slept. He should have been exhausted, he had quite literally spent most of the day exploring Maggie and she him. After they made love in the kitchen he was overcome with emotion, he was spent, confused, exhilarated, enlightened, terrified, and content, all at the same time. He smiled to think of it. He had not intended for it to happen that way. He had only planned to hold her in his arms and kiss her, if she allowed him, but, when he felt her in his arms leaning into him it was if flood Gates inside him burst open, releasing more than a thousand of years of need and desire. He had yet to find a way to close those flood gates.

They had gone to the shower after, it was there she took him in her mouth, his body still tingled at memory of the warmth and wet of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue. Gasping as he released inside her mouth with a series of moans, then tasting himself on her lips afterwards only seemed to increase his desire for her. They fell into her bed still wet and spent next several hours exploring each other. He had started to drift off to sleep with Maggie in his arms but there was a nagging in his mind. Now, he couldn't sleep.

This wasn't too much a problem since, as an Angel he never slept, he was patient and accustomed to long periods of time with out activity, He usually used the time to reflect on the issue at hand, as of late that issue had been stopping Lucifer. Tonight however. he had a new issue troubling his mind. He still hadn't told Maggie who or what he was. He just didn't know how he would make her believe him. He didn't expect her to take his word for it. Humans didn't work that way, he had learned that much. After all Dean's reaction was to slam a knife into his heart and Dean was accustomed to supernatural beings. Castiel was certain Maggie would think he was insane. Still he had to tell her. She needed to know the truth, all of the truth.

He had considered lying, but he didn't want to lie to her…ever. It was important she knew what he was and why he was here on earth. He was hunted by both Heaven and Hell and if either side found out about her she would be considered a valuable prize. That thought alone sent a sharp stab of both fear and rage through him. Not to mention guilt… he so hated the feeling of guilt, but, it didn't out weigh the love he had come to feel for this woman, he would find a way to make her believe him and he would keep her safe… somehow.

***

The morning sun shone on the bed, Maggie's back was pressed firmly against Castiels front, her head thrown back, his face nestled in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Now that is the best way to be woken up" Maggie said with a low throaty laugh, as Castiel bit and kissed at the skin of her neck and shoulder, while they both tried to catch their breath.

"Mmmm I am in agreement" he said still slightly out of breath.

Moving his face to hers he began to tease her mouth, lips, and nose with his own. Maggie rolled over to face him and teased back, occasionally softly biting the cleft of his stubbly chin, she placed her palm on his face and kissed him "who are you and where did you come from?" she said as she pulled back from the kiss searching his eyes.

"Maggie" he said as he kissed her. "We need to talk about that today".

Castiel looked at her so seriously when he said that, it scared her just a bit. He felt her body tighten slightly and kissed her again "I promise it will be okay"

Maggie searched his face for some clue as to what he felt he needed to say but found none.

***

When Maggie came down stairs she found Castiel staring at the coffee maker looking confused.

" I think I did it right" he said looking almost proud.

" I'm sure it's fine" she smiled at him

As she came closer he reached for her, drew her into his arms and he held her. Remembering the past morning in this very spot he smiled but resisted the urge to relive it. " No, he said to the stirring in his sweats, "Talk first, play later."

Maggie pulled away going to the refrigerator for juice. She pulled out a bag of bagels, cream cheese and strawberry jam. She put the bagels in the toaster and got out some cups and glasses. She watched Castiel, he was focused on the coffee maker as if willing it to work.

"It's fine, I'm sure" she said again and laughed… and it was.

Once they both had food, coffee, and juice in front of them Maggie looked at Castiel seriously.

"Okay tell me, please" she said, then taking a good look at him, she said " you don't look like you slept at all last night."

" I did not" he admitted.

"why?" she asked confused when he did not answer right away she said "Do I snore that loudly?"

"Not so loudly that it would have kept me awake." he answered.

"Gee thanks" Maggie laughed.

"Finish eating and we will talk." Castiel said

After the dishes were in the sink he took Maggie's hand and led her to the sofa. "I'll be right back" he said.

***

Castiel went into the room that was considered his until the previous night. He reached inside a dresser drawer and pulled out a large white envelope. He had no idea whether or not it's contents would help Maggie to believe him but he hoped they would.

He held it in his hands and closed his eyes. In his mind he made a silent plea to Maggie.

"Please Maggie, you have to believe"

***

Maggie was sitting on the sofa looking expectantly when Castiel returned with the envelope in his hands. She recognized it as the one that had come back from the dry cleaners with his trench and suit. It contained the items that were in the pockets when she dropped the clothing off. She had no idea what was inside as she never looked and Castiel never showed her.

Standing in front of her he looked down at her, there was something like pain in his eyes she couldn't quite read. He dropped down on his knees facing her and sat the envelope on the sofa beside her.

"Maggie," He started " please know I love you more than I ever thought possible" he said taking her hands. " I would never lie to you, I would never do anything to bring you pain or hurt you in anyway' He looked at her pleadingly

Maggie's mind was racing now, what could he possibly have tell her that was so awful?

Castiel leaned in and kissed her. "Do you believe in God Maggie" He asked looking in her eyes.

Tiltng her head "I used to." she said curious. Castiel closed his eyes.

Looking at her once again wishing desperately he had his powers so he could prove what he was about to say.

"I am an angel of the lord." he said flately

Maggie was silent for a long while.

Then, " ummmm, okay" Maggie said looking at him as if he were insane.

" I know how it sounds Maggie" Castiel defended " I have been here long enough to know humanity just can't understand what I am yet" he said trying to explain further.

She just looked at him.. Staring blankly. "Prove it" she finally said.

Castiel sighed reaching for her hands afraid she would pull away… she didn't

"I can't… I am fallen.. Or maybe cast out" All the power I held is gone. That is how you found me, he explained.

Looking at him hard she asked. "This really isn't a joke right? I mean you believe this, you believe you are an angel?"

"It is truth, not belief" He said

Castiel began to tell her the story about Dean and Sam and the demons, Lucifer, the Apocalypse. He opened the envelope and pulled out the contents most of it was fake ID's given to him by Dean, FBI, CDC, various Sheriff Departments, power companies etc. She also found Jimmy's wallet and Castiel's cell phone.

Maggie picked up the wallet and opened it. She looked at Castiel hard. He didn't need his mojo to see the doubt and pain in her eyes, he would have rather she stabbed him in the heart than look at him that way.

"Nothing in here says you are Castiel... Anybody!" she said accusingly

"I know, I told you I had to take a vessel when I came to Earth it is the only way we can walk among you, it's not like I needed ID or a wallet. I never even looked in it" He stated flatly, looking into her eyes.

She picked up the phone it was dead. "you will need to charge it if you want to see what is in it" he said.

Maggie went to her desk and dug around in a drawer, pulling out various cords and wires, looking at them until she found one she was satisfied would fit Castile's phone.

"You will find 3 numbers on there you can call them all. Tell them who you are, how we met, and they will confirm everything I have already told you." he said with a flat tone again.

Maggied picked up the wallet. She dug around inside and found an insurance card.

"This Jimmy has a wife.." Looking at the card, "Amelia?" she asks.

"Yes" Castiel answers.

"What if I call her? What will I get? A pissed off wife?" Maggie asked accusingly

Castiel closes his eyes and sighs, then looks into Maggies eyes again.

"You can call her if you must" he says, "I wish you would not, only because my actions have caused that woman and her child a great deal of pain. It is not my desire to re open that wound but, if that is what will make you believe me and trust me again, then yes, please call her."

Maggie held the phone and the wallet in her hands, looking at Castiel she says, "give me your voice mail code" he recites the four numbers, "Stay here, I need to make some calls".

***

Maggies throws the phone and wallet on the bed in her room.

"FUCK!" She shouts, "Oh dammit Maggie one guy in 2 fucking years and he is certifiable!" Talking to her self as she paces.

"Or" she says to herself "a cheating husband with a real creative streak"

"Or" again to herself "he's telling you the truth… no.. It's just not possible"

Maggie thinks about Castiel the week they have spent together his actions. He never acted like had anything to hide. Yes, she had to admit he seemed clueless about so many things, as if he had just hopped off the mother ship. Maggie had to chuckle at the thought, but…. It would explain a lot.

She thought about their first meeting how he was so weak, confused. How he looked, his appearance, yes there was something about him that was far beyond physical beauty.

"Maggie" she said to herself " you know a straight jacket and padded cell come with believing this story?"

She plugged Castiels cell phone into the wall. It took a moment but when she turned it on the screen blinked with 22 voice mail messages.

***

Castiel waited as he was instructed. Pacing Maggie's living room he thought to himself.

"Please Maggie you know in your heart it is true, please feel the truth"

More pacing

"Dean just answer her questions please don't upset her anymore than she already is."

Wishing he would have called Dean first to prepare him for this call. He was just not used to all of the variables that came with being human. He should have prepared better

***

Maggie entered the code Castiel had given her and listened.

Msg 1 "Cass .. Hey where are you? Me and Sam's at Bobby's Meet us here we need to make a plan"

Msg 2 "Hey Where you at? In case you forgot Lucifer is paying us a little visit… could use a little help here!

Msg 3 " Dammit Cass where are you?

Msg " So that's it you're just gonna run and hide now, I was right Angels are all Dicks!!!

Msg 4 "C'mon Cass it's been 2 days. I'm still at Bobby's"

Msg 5 " You can be a real dick Cass, shits going down"

Msg 6 " C'mon man I'm worried. Call me or something"

Maggie turned the phone off, well it certainly seemed that this Dean person believed everything Castiel did, all of the voice mail was from the same number she didn't need to hear them all… Maggie picked up her phone and dialed the number listed as "BOBBY"

"Hello" Bobby answered

"Is this Bobby?" Maggie asked not sounding overly friendly

"Who wants to know" He replied

"Maggie… I'm Maggie Harper"

"Ok Maggie Harper what can I do you for?"

" I need information"

"Bout what?" He asked confused

" Tell me what know about Castiel" she said in a voice much stronger than she thought she had

The other end went quiet and then Maggie heard some shuffling and several voices in the back ground. Then she heard…

"What do you know about Castiel?" Bobby asked

"Maybe more than I want to… Maybe not enough." she said

"You know where he is?" Bobby asked

"Why, you looking for him?" Maggie replied

"You could say that." he answered

"Tell me what I want to know I'll tell you where he is" she said

"Hey Darlin', Tell me where he is first ,then I tell you anything your heart desires." another voice said, she recognized it as Dean from the voice mail, only it seemed he was now trying to sound suave.

This pissed off Maggie.

"Okay Sweetness I'll tell you… you ready?? She said softening her own voice

"Yeah baby" Dean said "go ahead"

"He's on my sofa" She answered "Now tell me what I want to know and I will tell you where my sofa is!"

Silence and more shuffling noises

"Look, He's a friend of ours it's really important we find him he's kind of lost right now" a new voice said. She didn't recognize the voice but assumed it was Sam since his was the only other name on the Castiel's phone

"Tell me WHAT he is" she said flatly

" he..he's an Angel." the voice she knew to be Dean finally said reluctantly "Now tell me where he is, please" he sounded desparate to find Castiel but…

"If he wants you to find him you'll hear from him… and thank you."

Maggie hung up the phone.

***

"She hung up" Dean said setting down the phone. "Shit.. Shit..Shit' he then yelled.

'She say anything else?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dean said "If Castiel wants to be found we will hear from him….Bitch!!! Did her number come up? Let me call her back" as he reached for the phone again.

"Hey" Bobby scolded him taking the phone, "You don't know anything yet, you have no idea who she is or why she called, lets sort this mess out before you piss off the only lead we may have.

***

Maggie stared at the phone, then looked around the room, she looked at the pillows where Castiel lay all night wrapped around her.

"He didn't sleep all night" she thought "He was afraid I wouldn't believe him"

Maggie you are such a bitch.. "No.. wait.. Just who the hell would have believed him?" she thought again to herself.

Maggie got up and went down the stairs. She had to apologize to an… Angel???

***

Maggie walked down the stairs Castiel was sitting the same place on the sofa as she left him.. He looked up at the staircase when he heard her.

He stood up, "Maggie?" he said in a low voice "Did you find the answers you needed?" looking at her almost like a wounded puppy.

Maggie stopped about 3 feet from where he stood looking at him as tears started to stream down her face. Biting her lip hard "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't trust you… but". Before she could finish he had her in his arms her head pressed firmly to his chest by one hand while the other was around her waist.

"Shhhh… It's ok" He said "I knew you would think me insane" "Its alright now".

As he stroked her hair she calmed he led her back to the couch. Wiping under her eyes with his thumbs he kissed her. "I should have told you sooner" he said.

Maggie reached for tissues and blew her nose hard.. They both laughed

"No, I would have thought you were fucking nuts no matter when you told me" She laughed, Still wiping at her nose and eyes.

"At least you didn't stab me in the heart" he replied.

"Who did?" She asked

"Dean" he answered matter of fact.

"He's an ass." Maggie stated

"Not really, but he does give that impression sometimes" Castiel nodded as he replied.

Maggie leaned her head into his chest again.

"Oh shit!" Maggie said

"Now what?" Castiel said looking down at her amused.

"I'm fucking an angel! Guess I just punched my ticket to Hell.. Am I right?" she said with a laugh

Castile pulled her face up and kissed her, "If so, then we both did… and I am sort of Fallen or, I think I am anyway". He laughed at her. "I'm not sure it counts under the circumstances".

Castiel pulled Maggie closer to him and put his face against hers. "Besides many angels who come to earth engage in sex. It's not encouraged and it is definitely frowned upon, but… it happens… often"

"And you?" she asked

"No.. you were the first… It has been a very long time since I was here last.. I've never had the desire until now" Kissing her deeper.

Stroking her face with his hands " It's not sex that is considered the crime" he continued "But falling in love…"


	5. Chapter 5

_I decided on a lighter chapter... After the second and the a 3rd beta I thought it was just too much to cram it all in. I feel personally that Maggies "reveal" deserves to be played out a little more respectfully, although I have edited it down quite a bit it will probably be a short but hopfully moving chapter. It is at Beta now I may post it later tonight. As always your thoughts are welcome._

_xox_

_EP_

**5**

After Castiel explained to Maggie what he was and why he was here, she began to comprehend the situation. It was a lot to accept and process. Maggie wanted to know more. He admired how strong she was but, he was determined not to let fear of what may come, dictate the present, their time together.

They spent most of the next week talking, taking long walks and spending hours intertwined on the sofa, or in bed talking. Maggie knew there was more, he had made it clear, he was here because of the apocalypse, yet he didn't share the details. Maggie was more than curious and wanted to know what Castiel held in his head about heaven and hell and the past year he spent on earth. He was aware he would have to tell her the details but, he wrestled with the thought. How did one tell someone like Maggie about hellhounds, demons, and the realities of hell? How could he ever explain to her the mess in Heaven? That God was missing.

Castiel, explained as many things as he felt he should, he admitted it wasn't much. He simply didn't want her to have these images in her head. Even though he realized, protecting her in this way would only put her in danger in the long run. She was frustrated, she had wanted to know it all, he explained to her that soon things would get difficult. He eventually would have leave her for unknown amounts of time. While he would return, he didn't want her to stay alone when that time came. Afraid something would happen, or if their connection were discovered she would be used as bait. Still she wouldn't agree to leave. Castiel realized he would have no choice but, to begin to prepare her.

Castiel began to plan, deciding what she would have to know, to protect herself, especially now. He couldn't help but feel he himself had painted a bulls eye on her. He also knew there was much Maggie simply wanted to know about him, his past who he was, why him? Most if this involved information that was not meant for humanity to understand but, he wanted, to tell her those things. He understood her curiosity, he had been and still was equally as curious about humans. Castiel just had to be careful how much he told her. Too much knowledge could be a risk to her as well.

There were things, he could never explain to her, as there simply were not words for these wonders, and there were things he could not explain, for good reason. Trying to convince Maggie of this, was a different story. The day he sat her down to begin answering her questions she was playful and he had found she had become an expert at extracting information from him. He was glad she was on his side, and he was certain that on this day, she is what Dean would have referred to as a "Handful"

"Castiel laughed. You are not a sponge, you could never contain it all."

"Try me" she challenged, both of them lying on the sofa, legs tangled together, face to face, Tracing his mouth with her fingers.

He kissed her. "Much of it I should not tell you at all." he said in an exasperated tone, looking at her.

"Is that some sort of an Angel rule?" she questioned, pretending to pout. "because I don't like rules." she said sticking her nose in the air humorously.

Castiel sighed. She would not give up easy.

She then began teasing at him with her mouth and nose, tempting him with her lips as he so loved to do to her.

"Yes" he answered. Trying to ignore the thrill that ran through him, as a result of her teasing. "There are some things humanity is not meant to understand." he said honestly.

Knowing in his mind she had found his weak spot. Teasing him. He was trying to not lose focus and promise anything he would later regret, as he teased back.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at him. "So what you are saying is, "What happens in Heaven stays in Heaven?", as her lips made contact with his and she gently bit is lower lip.

"Precisely ," he answered with a chuckle, knowing she was just warming up.

He had come to read her moods and expressions very well over the short time since they had met. He knew of course she was kind, compassionate and generous or he would not be there at all. He had found she could also be, wickedly playful, simply devious, unbelievably stubborn, and completely unreasonable. All of it in the best possible way, She was definitely strong willed, this would be good in the future, she would need it.

He was also aware of his feelings toward her, there was very little he would, or even could deny her. This was something he was aware, he would often struggle to keep in check, when she asked questions, he knew, he should not answer.

However today she just wanted him to promise to tell her the truth about all if it. If she was going to be afraid she would rather know of what she should be afraid. No more ominous warnings from him.

Castiel sat up, and pulled her to him and she straddled him on the sofa. Her face against his.

"This is not one of your better moves Angel Boy", she Laughed. "I have you right where I want you now!" she grinned.

He kissed her " Perhaps that's my plan." he grinned back.

Sounding serious again, "Look at me" he said,

Maggie gave in for the moment and looked directly in his eyes. Staring into his eyes this closely it was like staring into a deep warm pool of water.

"I'm going to tell you everything, Maggie, some terrible and frightening things." He said " I don't want to scare you, and I truly wish you did not have to know any of this."

She kissed him, "It's okay Castiel it will be easier if I know, than if I have to wonder,"

"You know why I came here, to earth." he kissed her back.

"Yes" she responded, "It's the end?"

He nodded solemnly, "You know that heaven has shut me out. Unhappy with my choice to fight with and for humanity. That is how I ended up here." he went on.

"I understand" she said listening

" What You must understand is that if either side finds out about you, and eventually they will, when that happens, you will no longer be safe" he continued, his voice low and almost grim. Castiel despised the thought of it.

"Yes, she nodded seeing what looked like anger brewing in his eyes.

" Will do everything I can to ensure that never happens Maggie, but it is a risk." he said low and reassuring.

He had told her, and she knew in her heart, eventually he would go back to this battle whether he be human or angel. While he promised nothing would ever change , their relationship would be hidden, with many miles between them, more often than he would like.

"From what you've said. soon no one will be safe."

"Yes that is true Maggie." he said

Still on his lap he pulled her close, her head between his neck and shoulder, he could feel her breathing, her heart beating, warmth of her body and the softness of her skin. He rested his own head against hers. He realized he could not imagine harm coming to her. He felt an even greater need to protect her. That was his job after all, what he was meant to do. Protect humanity.

At that moment Castiel understood what Dean meant in the greenroom. This was about more than right and wrong, this was about protecting the people we love.

"You're too quiet," Maggie giggled against his neck

With that she kissed his shoulder and nibbled her way to his chin. Castiel knew many of her requests were made in play but, had he known the meaning of life, he would have spilled it in that moment.

For him resisting her was next to impossible. She felt so good to him. Because of that, there was much she did need to know ,far more than any other human. Eventually, she too, would be hunted, again the thought stirred fear and anger in him.

"Maggie" he said

"Yes Castiel" she smiled she had sensed his pleasure when she bit at his neck.

"Listen to me please," just a few minutes more.

"You going to surrender?" she asked grinning.

He couldn't help but laugh "More or less" he replied, "and only to you." he added, " I need you to be serious, just a few minutes more."

"okay" she said with a sigh

Castiel tells her, " I am going to share with you what I think is HARMLESS, but should satisfy much of your curiosity about me. It will still be far more than any human should ever know. I am going to explain to you what I think you need to know. Whether or not you should know it. I am going make certain you are able to protect yourself. Okay?"

She kissed him, nodding, pleased with the compromise.

"But…" he continued, I will never give you any information that could put you at risk, do you understand" he said resolutely.

"Are you saying, "if you told me, you'd have to kill me?" she giggled at the cliché.

"Me… never" he said too seriously "but others, yes, simply for knowing."

She nodded, more serious now, he kissed her and sighed "My only regret in all of this, is that you are now part of it" he whispered.

She rested her forehead against his. "No regrets," she whispered back, "if not for all of this, you would not be here."

Castiel knew Maggie understood the magnitude, her goal was not to really extract information. Only to drive him crazy, he did so love her methods. Even so, he now had to explain and could never let her forget how dangerous her world, the world in general, would soon become.

He teased at her with his mouth. Signaling playtime could resume, She gave in quickly and kissed him. Soon the kisses were deep and hard and he could feel the flood gates inside him open. They made love slowly on the sofa . After they lay enveloped in each other, asleep.

***

That evening, Castiel did just as he promised. He sat Maggie down and began to tell and teach her some of the things she wanted and needed to know. Although he decided not tell tell her of specific events, just yet, he didn't want her frightened. He was sure her head would explode with all of the images he relayed to her, both beautiful and terrible. He was amazed at how she took it all in.

They sat on floor near the fire place while he spoke.

Castiel began, "We are going to do this a little at a time" he explained. "There is a great deal you will have to remember and take in. I know you are anxious and curious but we must do this slowly."

She nodded looking at him, she could tell he was in 'Angel Mode' as she thought of it. This was the Castiel who almost never smiled and could glare at a news TV report, with such intensity , it was as if he were going to melt the television. He was a in a sort of Angel Mode when they first met, she realized. Yes, he smiled, even laughed and he was a mess but, formal and matter of fact. She had seen him in full "Angel Mode" few times, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. The intensity of his stare was sexy as hell, she thought, but, he also felt very detached.

He Usually took on this personality as he watched the news or spent hours on the internet reading news reports. He was looking for signs, she had figured that out as soon as she learned what he was. She understood he was becoming human, developing a human personality. In that way he was almost childlike, but sitting in front of her now, she had no doubt, was a very commanding and powerful being.

Castiel must have noticed the way she was looking at him, he toned it down a little.

" I know there are specific things you are curious about," he said, "but, there are more important things you need to know right now." he added, "Much has already happened" he explained.

"Okay go on," Maggie said " listening"

He continued, "You will have to learn the Enochian alphabet, This is used by a few remaining sects to this day on both sides, However the one I will teach you is the most ancient and much more effective than anything used on earth, I will teach how to use it"

Continuing, "You will also need to learn about devil traps. Hunters on earth use these often but, again what I will teach you is ancient and fool proof"

He hesitated slightly, remembering that Alistair escaped his very own trap, nearly killing Dean and added, "as long as they are maintained and not tampered with by forces outside they will hold"

"Maggie you will have to commit this to memory" he said " Can you do that?" he asked, his expression intense again.

"Yes" she answered"

"I will teach you warding spells, the demons use these to keep angels out or send them away, so will you." he said.

"Wait" she said "Magic?" confused "I thought that was a bad thing."

"No" he said "forget everything they taught you in Sunday school most of it was wrong."

Castiel spent the next two hours explaining all of these things in more detail. As they were finishing for the night.

Castiel said " We will do this every day and you must memorize it. For the moment it is the only way I can protect you and time is short. Do you understand?"

'Yes, I'm not worried I remember most of it already" she answered, wishing 'her' Castiel would come back, "this dude is a hard ass" she thought to herself.

" I am going to call Sam and Dean Winchester, I didn't want them to come here yet but, They will help with human weapons and they know a great deal about how to handle demons." he said.

"Whoa… wait a minute" Maggie said steadfastly "NO! There will be NO Dean Winchester here!" she looked him, square in the eyes. Angel Mode or not she was not going to back down..

"Maggie I wasn't asking." he said with authority, his eyes locked on hers. Unyielding.

She looked angrily at him, "NO! Not going to happen Castiel, I'm sorry" never moving her eyes from his.

"Have you forgotten the way he treated me on the phone?" she reminded.

"I intend to speak to him about his behavior, But he is coming." he said, Standing his ground.

"Not if you want peace" Maggie snapped, as she turned and went upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind her.

***

Maggie sat down on the edge of the bed, She could feel her anger boiling.

"No" she thought to herself. "Not after the way he behaved"

Maggie had no tolerance for men who treated women condescendingly to get what they wanted, and she was certain he had called her a bitch before Sam took control of the phone and spoke to her. Why on earth would she accept help from this guy? Castiel was out of his mind, he would just have to find another way, or she would take her chances. She was not about to allow Dean Winchester to tell her what to do.

Maggie went into the bathroom and began to fill her tub with warm water. Back in her bedroom she pulled out a fresh t-shirt and pj bottoms and returned to her bath. Soaking in the warm water she closed her eyes trying to let go of the aggravation she was feeling for Castiel at the moment.

Her head was spinning, "Demons, Hellhounds, torture, the fucking devil him self." She thought. "Shit this is really happening" She didn't doubt Castiel for a moment. He had filled her head with enough tonight to convince her, if she had any doubt.

***

Catiel stood in the living room watching Maggie walk away from him.

"Maggie!" he said as she walked away

Again "Maggie!!" as she went up the stairs. Castiel let out a sigh of frustration. "Completely unreasonable" he said under his breath."

Sitting on the sofa he waited but, she did not come back down. He realized, she truly was upset, possibly very angry with him for insisting the Winchesters come here. He shook his head. There was no other way, he knew little of human weapons, he needed human information for Maggie to have available. He also needed to learn to protect himself ,as for the moment, he was in fact human. She had to agree to this. He sat back on the sofa there was a weight in his chest, he didn't like it.

"I should have handled it better" he thought, "Spoke to her about it rather than insist. I was too rough with her today." he admitted, "Maggie isn't a soldier, I shouldn't have assumed she would behave as one." he reasoned to himself.

He went to the kitchen and put water on the stove to boil, reaching in the cabinet he pulled, out a container of Maggie's favorite tea. He had heard the water running up stairs and knew she was soaking. As he waited for the water to boil, he thought about the reason for Maggie's dislike of Dean.

He had to admit, when she relayed the conversation to him, it stirred an emotion he did not quite understand inside him. Not quite anger but definitely unpleasant. He had every intention of speaking to Dean about it to ensure it would not happen in the future. Castiel often disliked the way Dean treated women. Dean felt that a wink and a smile could get him what ever he wanted, or needed at the time. Whether it was information or companionship, many women did, in fact comply. Maggie did not work that way.

***

When Castiel got upstairs he found the bedroom door closed, he turned the handle, relieved it was not locked and stepped inside. "Maggie" he said, in a low voice, no response. He saw the bathroom door was closed, he knocked. "Maggie" he said loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes" She answered with irritation.

"I've brought you some tea" he said

"You can come in Castiel" she said less irritated

When he entered the bathroom he found Maggie lying back in the tub, bubbles around her, she sat up as he came in. He knelt beside the tub, Carefully handing her the cup of tea. She sipped it as he said.

"I'm Sorry Maggie… I should have spoke to you about this, not insisted."

Maggie looked at him, he did look truly sorry but, she wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. "Yes you should have." she responded.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head in acceptance of her reprimand.

"wounded puppy look" Maggie thought looking at him, she felt her heart tug. She continued,

"but… I know you only want to do what is best, and I suppose you are doing things the only way you know how." adding, "You are used to all of this and me…. The battle of heaven and hell is all new to me."

"You're right" he said. "But you insist on staying here alone when have to leave. Maggie, my actions got you into this, now I must keep you safe."

"Shhh let it go for now" she said.

Castiel took Maggie's tea and set it on the table next to the tub. Pushing up his shirt sleeves he reached for the wash cloth, dunking it in the warm water began to squeeze it over her shoulders and back. He could see her relax. He was aware that all of this had to be a lot for her to take in. He needed to keep that in mind.

Maggie looked at Castiel, he seemed miles away still dipping and then squeezing water but lost in thought, his eyes intense.

"What is it?" she asked

"hmm" he murmured,

"What are you thinking? You are miles away." Maggie asked.

Castiel shook his head. "It's nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing"

"I was thinking about what happened right before I came here" he answered .

"Was it bad?" she asked softly

"Yes" he nodded

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to scare you" he said looking at her. "But yes, these are things you need to know."

***

Castiel had been thinking about Carthage. How Lucifer had trapped him, how Ellen and Jo had died while he was literally a matter feet away, trapped. However painful that was as an angel it was magnified 100 times now as a mortal. He knew if he couldn't protect them as a functioning angel, albeit with limited power… how could he ever protect Maggie or even the boys now…He simply could not think of it happening again. After Maggie got out of the tub and dressed he recounted the events to her.

She sat against the headboard his head on her lap as he spoke. Maggie could feel him tense and was certain if she looked at his face she would see tears.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she stroked his hair.

"I never thought about how you must feel to be powerless now." she said softly "You made it seem as if if was something you could or would solve. I never realized it was so hard. I'm sorry for that too" I promise to pay better attention.

"It's ok Maggie" he said. "I was sort of relieved" he confessed

"Relieved" she repeated confused.

"Yes, he admitted, "I couldn't change anything that day, I was the only one who could have and I was trapped by Lucifer. What is the purpose of that sort of power if you cant save the people you fight with and for." he said discouraged.

She couldn't answer him but, she understood very well how he was feeling, more than he knew.

"Castiel, it's not as if you did nothing, you were trapped"

"You mean, I walked into a trap." he sighed

"NO! I don't", she said "Please, don't blame yourself, I know you did everything you could."

He looked up at her and then moved to lay beside her, Maggie pulled him close and held him. Tonight it was her turn to make him feel safe.

Just as she was starting to doze Castiel said, " That is why I stayed here with you at first. "

"All the power I held is gone and I'm not sure I want it back."

Maggie held him closer. "It's ok you can stay here as long as you want, this will always be home to you. I don't care if you sprout wings tomorrow you will always belong here."

" I will always come back to you." he said with sleep in his voice.

"You'd better let me see the wings" she yawned.

"Of course" he answered as they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_OK here it is. It's Miserable be warned. lol. I have written it a few different ways and this is probably the best way to fit it all in and give all of the details needed. Castiel gets a whole slew of new emotions Compassion, Empathy, Sympathy, Anger. Fun fun fun. Poor guy. Ended up longer than I expected. The next one should be much lighter as the Boys will be coming to town =D Almost afraid to ask for thoughts as I am not sure I am totally happy with one myself but, as always feedback is the best way to learn!_

_xox_

_EP_

**6**

*******

Castiel stood in the bedroom he now shared with Maggie, staring down at the cradle she kept in the room. Maggie had gone out to do "girl stuff" as she called it, he had the cabin to himself. He cleaned the entire place. Maggie called him, " Mr. Clean" but he had to admit it was a human chore he enjoyed, even if he she did tease him for it. Normally it was a task they did together, although, Maggie definitely did not share his enthusiasm. He left most of the cooking to her. He had found he liked eating very much but, his experiments in the kitchen rarely turned out well.

Now, he found himself at the cradle, he came to replace the rubber duck to where it belonged. It was found in a kitchen cabinet today. A little more than two weeks had passed since he had begun to share this room with Maggie and the small toy had once again started to show up all over the house, no longer just in the spare room as it had the first week Castiel was there.

He now understood the significance of the toy and why it upset Maggie to find it so often out of place. Castiel knelt beside the cradle looking in, he set the duck with the other items in the cradle, a baby blanket, a child's story book, a photo album, and 2 pewter boxes. Both of them had intricate engravings on their tops of various nursery rhyme characters. The larger, he knew, contained mementos of the child. The smaller of the two was inscribed with the sentiment.

**Andrew Brice Harper.**

**" From my arms to God's hands"**

**I will always love you , Mommy**

**October 10 2004/November 1 2007**

Castiel, sitting back on his heels in front of the cradle now reached in to gently pick up the smaller box that contained the child's ashes. He lifted the box, Remembering the afternoon Maggie told him her story.

***

_several days earlier_

Castile now spent a great deal of time preparing Maggie for events to come, teaching her things she would need to know, telling her the stories of the battle so far. He did it much more gently than he had at first, giving her more time to absorb it all and ask her own questions. Afterward, Usually lying on the sofa he would just hold her to remind her she was safe. Many of the images were horrific and the stories terrifying and he himself enjoyed the comfort of holding her close after reliving them.

"Castiel," Maggie said, her eyes closed, her face close to his. " I know you said we would talk about things slowly and I haven't asked questions about anything because I know you will get to it." she said quietly

"Yes" he answered curious.

"What if I need to know something now?" she asked, her eyes now open looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell me what happens to us when we die." she asked.

He understood why she was asking, he had been putting the pieces together in the short time he had been there. Clothing from a husband that was never coming home, a child's cradle in her room but no child. He didn't have to be an angel to know she had lost them both.

"That is not easy to explain" he replied, gently.

"I think I need to explain to you why I need to know" she said.

"Shhh, No you don't" he said placing a finger over her lips. "I know Maggie," He confessed.

"I don't know all the details but, I do know something terrible happened to your husband and child." he said as he stroked her face.

"Car accident" she told him feeling the burn in her throat.

"You don't have to tell me anything that will cause you pain." he said softly

" But I do." she said

Looking at her he knew it would do no good to try to convince her, she was stubborn beyond belief he had found, but he didn't want her opening old wounds because of him either.

"Okay" he agreed "but this is for you, not for me. I already know everything I need to know about you."

Maggie began her story.

She explained that she was the youngest of two daughters, she had an older sister named Kate… Kate was perfect.

"I doubt that" he said with a chuckle, as he sat up and pulled her across him on the sofa, so her legs draped across him, his arms around her.

Maggie laughed, "Trust me on this." she went on.

Maggie told him, for as long as she could remember, even as a small child, she was always in trouble, often rightfully deserved. Things like making mud pies in her Easter dress, while the rest of the family got ready for church. Hiding in the attic because she didn't want to go to the dentist, then falling asleep, scaring her parents to death when she couldn't be found for 7 hours. This was just for starters she could name many more.

Her whole life had been this way, as she got older she would sneak out with her friends, she was constantly in trouble at school. She hated rules. She thought most of them were stupid at the time. She was always late and would skip out early.

"Really, I was a little shit" she said honestly.

Castiel just laughed he had come to to know her personality and he had no trouble believing.

She explained, "I had never gotten myself in serious trouble, I just hated to be told what to do. I still don't like it." she admitted.

"I have noticed" he said, with another laugh as he kissed her.

She told him how she dropped out of college after two years " I hated it, my mother insisted I go, only because she wanted me to meet a 'nice boy'" she said.

"And did you?" he asked

"In college? Hell no," she laughed, " A lot of not so nice boys though, they were more fun." she smiled.

"I see" he said, as he narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

She batted her eyelashes feigning innocence and went on, "Mother compared me to Kate constantly, for as long as I can remember, I had been told should be more like her."

"And…" She continued "what she meant by 'nice boy' was 'rich boy' with a good family name… Someone she could brag about" explaining further.

Castiel nodding his understanding.

Maggie could never remember Kate being punished for anything. Her mother felt if Kate had good grades, loved school, cleaned her room, finished college and married a 'nice' boy, well then Maggie should too.

"I swear my whole life was like" she now started to imitate her mother, "Maggie, Kate ate her peas why can't you" in her own voice "Because they are PEAS mother and I hate PEAS because they smell like PEE, oh and by the way I'm not Kate!"

Castile was now laughing hard at her and watching her laugh and smile, he was pleased she was enjoying telling him this story. He loved hearing about her life as much as she did his. Humans were as fascinating to him, as his being an angel was to her. However, he knew, soon she would reach the part where it was no longer funny and his heart was aching for her.

"Mother never 'got it' or me" she said.

"What about your father" he asked.

" Daddy loved me, for me." She said, "When I was alone with him it was good, but if Mother was around she ran things"

Castiel nodded

She went on to say that her father saved her from it all, he put her to work in the family business. "At least I wasn't an utter failure." she said dramatically.

Castiel drew her closer to him.

"We owned an antique and rare book dealership. My father dealt in specific items people wanted to purchase, rare or unusual items, a lot of books." she told him Her job was to research the items lineage, or just help to track them down in some cases.

"It was boring, but a skill, now I can locate almost anything, and track its' history, she explained.

"When I work now it is what I do." she explained, "But.. I haven't had to work for a while now." her voice seemed to get smaller.

"Daddy died when I was 25" She said "I stayed at home for a couple months but, I just couldn't deal with Mother anymore, so I went to Philly to work for an auction house."

Castiel listened, he could feel her start to tense and he pulled her closer.

'Remember Maggie, you don't have to tell me" Castiel said gently

"I'm okay" she said

Maggie told him she was, living in the city on her own doing ok, when she met a man. "Todd" she told him the name, " he was a total asshole but I didn't know it then."

"Within six months we were living together and I admit. I was happy." she went on, "but, in my gut I never really trusted him. He was too.. Too.. Easy I guess," She tried to relay. " Whatever I wanted I had on a silver platter."

She explained, his family was old and wealthy. Her mother was in her glory as a result of this fact. Finally Maggie was good enough for her mother, all because she had finally found a rich man, her face was now on the social pages, she could finally be proud of her youngest. Her mother never once asked her if she was happy. She just reminded her not to screw it up.

"We were together almost 2 years" she explained.

Castiel was quiet, listening intently. He enjoyed learning about Maggie. As much as he didn't want her to relive anything painful for his benefit, he was gaining the insight he craved about her, as much she did about him.

"But…" she said with a sigh, "I was more like a thing to him. I was never some perfect 10. I was stable and I was acceptable to his family." He had a very long line of more desirable women he could spend fun time with" she laughed bitterly. "I was good wife material and I was being primed for just that." she explained. " He gave me what I wanted. kept me happy enough, while he did as he damn well pleased."

"It still took me a while to figure it out, and even when I did… I didn't jump up and leave." she laughed.

Castiel looked confused. "Oh?"

"I guess I wasn't any better than him." she explained. 'During the 2 years I was with Todd. I also met someone else but, as long as I was with him, Mother was happy and left me be, so I stayed."

Castiel nodding again understanding.

"Marcus was 40" she said " and married" she added, watching Castiel closely for a reaction, there was none, he didn't even flinch. Just nodded.

"I knew he was… married" she continued, "but, I didn't care, he was fun, and he didn't compare me to anyone. He didn't expect me to be anything but who I was."

She explained "It really wasn't how it seems, not for the first year anyway, we talked a lot" she confided.

"He was an attorney and I was young and stupid, we obviously had so much in common." she said sarcastically and laughed but, it was forced, Castiel could tell.

"Then I got an offer in Boston. New job, new life. I decided to take it and leave them both behind.

I never really loved Todd, I mean at first I thought I did but.. In the end, I knew I never did." she confessed

"I did love Marcus… more than anything but, he was just out of reach. Or so I thought." she admitted with a sigh,

"…and" she added, " he was unhappy… his own marriage was a bust. I wasn't the cause, I was just a good distraction, I didn't want to be a distraction." she explained.

Castiel squeezed her to him, reassuring her nothing she had done in her past made a difference to him now.

"Before I could leave, he had told his wife everything, and was begging me to stay" her voice quiet.

"I didn't ask him to. I didn't even want him to." her voice hitching a little now.

'You don't have to go on, Maggie" Castiel reminded once more.

"Yes… I do" she said resolute.

'He was divorced within 6 months, he basically just left everything behind, nothing to fight over, no reason for it to linger on" she said.

Castiel holding her tighter wishing she wouldn't do this to herself, but he left her continue.

'We were married within another 6 months." she continued

My mother, on one hand wasn't happy but, then again, she was. She told me he was too old and I was now a home wrecker but, She had no trouble telling all her friends he was an attorney and doing very well for himself, so that sort of evened it out" she said with bitterness.

"A few months later I was pregnant and Andy was born 6 days after our first anniversary." With this Maggie started to cry.

Castiel held her.. "Okay now shhhh, you don't have to do this" he repeated softly

"Yes I do" she said determined. "We were happy, maybe we didn't deserve to be but we were" she confessed

"Of course you did" Castiel whispered.

"We bought this place when Andy was 2, we came here on weekends. He loved it here." she was whispering now.

"About a year later…" she started to sob, Castiel held her head against his shoulder, he wanted to stop her but, he understood there was something she needed to say out loud.

"About a year later we had an early ice storm… and… and"

Castiel couldn't take it anymore Maggie's entire body shook with each sob.

"Okay stop, Maggie, please stop" He said holding her to his body as tightly as he could with out hurting her. "It's out" he said to her "It's all out, there is nothing left you need to tell me, now let it go." He was firm and soothing.

"But there is" she said trying to regain control.

She calmed a little. "I was alone when it was all over, I called my mother from the hospital, I should have known better but… I was sitting in this awful little room. They have these little rooms," she was explaining in a rambling way, he let her go on. "They take you in there and tell you everything you live for, everything you love is gone. Leave you to collect yourself. As if that is even possible."

He held her tight. "Please stop Maggie"

Not yet" she sobbed, more controlled than before.

"I Call her…. My mother" Maggie practically spat the word out, " She tells me…"

Maggie remembers the conversation as she speaks;

"_Margaret Elizabeth Dodd, don't you see it now? Don't you see what your actions cause. There is a reason these things never happen to your sister. There is a reason trouble always follows you. Don't think it is time to do things the right way…."_

"She was still talking when I hung up." Maggie continues. "I never spoke to her again. I went home. I dealt with it alone. Marcus' parents had died years ago so it was just me, I buried him in philly near them, I had Andy Cremated, I just couldn't fathom leaving him alone in the dirt somewhere." again sobbing hard.

He held her close again, he realized he was furious inside, he was furious for her. Seething was more like it. In his mind, "How dare that woman say those things to her child. How dare she leave Maggie to do this alone." This was the part of humanity he just didn't understand, why did they treat each other this way.

He whispered, " you didn't cause this Maggie"

Castiel understood why she insisted on telling him all the details. Her mother blamed her and now, Maggie blamed herself. Because of the things in her past, the affair and marriage, she blamed those actions for the death of her family, the death of her child.

He stroked her hair and kissed her face, "I promise you, nothing you did caused this to happen, Maggie… nothing!"

He was trying to be firm so she would understand he was not just comforting her, he knew it was true.

He continued to try to sooth her, "It doesn't work that way Maggie, you didn't cause this. I promise you."

He held her a long time and let her cry, he reassured her he was certain she was not to blame, She calmed in his arms after sometime. Looking up at him, she opened her mouth but before she could speak he answered her. "Yes, Maggie I am sure, I am more than sure. It is fact." he said.

After a while she continued, "Two weeks later, I packed up most of my life and put it in storage. I came here and never left."

"I had enough in the bank, I would be ok for a little while. Then there was life insurance, when the check came I knew I could stay as long as I wanted. If I were careful I could hide here for ever." she explained.

"Mother died last year," she continued, "The business was left to Kate and I. Kate, of course wanted to keep it, but she didn't know the first thing about it, that meant I would have to go back home to run it. I just couldn't do that, so it was sold," she sighed.

"Now Kate has another reason to despise me and I can afford to stay here forever… Everybody is happy," She said sarcastically and sighed again.

All Castiel could do was hold her, he wasn't sure which he hated to hear more the sadness or the bitterness in her voice.

"But until you came… I really didn't care if I woke up each morning, as a matter of fact I hoped many times I wouldn't." She confessed.

Castiel listened to everything she said, but those words hurt him most of all. He didn't want to think of her living with all of this inside her for the last 2 years. He was surprised at the dull aching he himself felt deep inside just thinking about it. Empathy.

"Maggie," He started, "You did not cause or deserve any of the things that have happened. I wish I could give you the answers…I do. Even as an angel, believe it or not, I did not always understand the reason for these things," He explained. "but I do know God would never punish you or anyone in this way."

It is my job to have faith that there is a purpose. I am required to have that faith. Even so, I find myself doubting more often than not, of late." he admitted to her.

"For you it is a choice" He explained, "I can no longer look inside you and see your soul, but I have seen it in other ways." He reassured, " there is nothing bad there"

Castiel continued "You may not have been, or even now be, what you feel everyone wanted, or behaved in a way others would always approve." he said. "I would estimate you stronger than either you mother or your sister."

"I believe you are who my father made you to be. I know for certain these things will, in the end, only make you stronger. Have faith Maggie" he finished in a whisper.

She stay there with her head against him a long time, he was happy to hold her as long as she needed.

As he held her Castiel thought about all she had been through. He was proud of her he understood she was stronger than he realized. She went through all of it alone and he felt her spirit had come out the other side stronger and wiser. He wondered if that is what he saw that day in the park that drew him in. She, much like him, broken and alone, He was beginning to understand the reason he may have been drawn there.

Then she spoke, "I want to show you something" she said looking up at him.

"Anything you want" he said softly.

Maggie walked up stairs and Castiel followed her into her bed room. She knelt down on the floor in front of the cradle. She cried more but not hard sobs like before, he knelt behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"I packed up everything but this" she said looking at the cradle " I had to keep a few things so I would be sure he was real. I had him so little time.

Castiel leaned close to Maggie's ear and whispered" I can only tell you, he truly is in a better place Maggie, there is no pain only peace, Maggie I know.. I know for sure it is not just words I promise" Castiel said.

"But he's not Castiel" she said looking right at him. "The duck… I know you have seen it"

"Yes" he nodded, he understood what she was getting at.

"He's still here" she said "and I don't know why."

***

Now, Castiel sat on the floor of Maggie's room holding the small box that contained the 3 year olds ashes. His chest ached again, It didn't escape him that in his hands was the remains of the child of the woman he loved. He longed to see this child alive and healthy and in his mothers arms almost as much as Maggie wanted it. He was again relieved he no longer held that power, for if he did, he knew he would almost certainly grant her that wish. It was of course forbidden for any angel to grant such a gift. All that he could truly do was try to help the child find peace. As much has he would have rather given Maggie the joy of having her child alive, he knew it was the better choice.

Castiel sat the box back in the cradle. He didn't know how to solve this but, he knew who would. Castiel got up off of the floor and looked out the window, Maggie's Car was still gone. He had time to make the call. He sat on the side of the bed and dialed the phone.

"Dean… it's Castiel"

***

Sam walked in to find Dean on the phone yelling at Castiel.

"About fucking time Cass" Dean snaped

"Dean calm down" Castiel almost commanded, it did little good.

"No I'm not going to calm down because I am not calm, I have been all over Pennsylvania the last week looking for your sorry ass" Dean persisted

Dean give me the phone, Sam said, with his hand outstretched, He ignored the younger brother and kept at his tirade.

"My friends are dying out here and you go off an a little vacation in the country side"

'Dean" Castiel says again

"Not a fucking word from you just that Crazy chick, and she-"

"DEAN" Castiel says louder cutting him off.

Sam pulls the phone from Deans hand. "Hey, Cass?"

"Yes, Sam?" he asks.

"You okay" Sam asks, glaring at his brother.

"Yes I am fine, where are you now" Castiel asks

"I dunno some small town near the Ohio/Pennsylvania border" Sam answers

"I told you not to look for me, What if you are being watched or worse followed?" Cass demanded

"Hey Cass, don't tell me, tell him, on second thought don't he's till ranting.. Sorry" Sam offered

Castiel sighs.

Sam asks "Any news on your mojo, did you figure it out"

"No… I really could use your help with something else though, if DEAN ever gets over his tantrum."

"Yeah no problem" Sam says

"When he calms down call me, I have to take care of something." Castiel sighs.

"Okay we'll talk later" Sam hangs up.

Sam looks at Dean and rolls his eyes.

'And"… Dean snaps

"What? What do you want me to say? You bitch and moan and drive all over the state looking for him and when he calls you act like a total dick!" Sam says annoyed.

"What he want?" Dean asks, pouting now.

"He needs some help," Sam said "It didn't seem urgent."

Dean looks at his phone. 'Bingo" Dean laughs

"What now?" a more annoyed Sam asks.

"I have the area code and the exchange, I know were Cass is.. Or will as soon as we call Bobby" Dean says with a smile

"Dean…" Sam sighs. " you dumb ass if you had let him talk he may have told you where he was."

"Yeah, but its more fun this way… trust me." Dean says grinning

***


	7. Chapter 7

_Nothing too exciting here more or less a sweet little chapter with a few little tid bits of info for later. Yes the boys do make their entrance near the end. Enjoy :)_

_xox_

_EP_

**7**

*******

Castiel was pacing the living room. Hoping either Dean or Sam would return his call before Maggie came home. He wasn't entirely sure where she had gone. Something about some indulgence involving her hair, nails and feet? He thought they were all fine as they were. He had no idea what she could possibly have done to her feet. Nevertheless, he was glad to see her do something special for herself, he thought it was a good indication she was finding much needed peace within. Whatever it was, if it made her happy he was in favor of it.

He did not however, want Maggie returning home to find him discussing her child with Dean. Her aversion to the Winchesters coming there had lessened as they spoke about the coming events and the need for human assistance. Still, she had yet to give him the go ahead to ask them here. She wouldn't care that he had spoke to them but, he suspected, if she knew the conversation involved Andy, she may feel differently.

Castiel heard Maggie's Jeep pull up in front of the Cabin. He turned his cell off and slid in his pocket. He would just have to call Dean back if he called now. Castiel went out to meet Maggie.

He got outside in time to see her get out of the Jeep. He smiled at the sight of her, although he had found her attractive to look at even that first day in the park. He had to admit, in the few days since she had told him about her past something had changed. Everything about her seemed brighter and more alive. He didn't think there were words for it, but his heart nearly leapt out of him at the sight of her the last few days, today was no exception.

He walked to meet her at the Jeep. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, for a moment they stayed that way their lips playing.

The welcome surprised Maggie a little and she teased "Miss me huh?"

"You have no idea" he teased back with a deep sigh, as he continued brushing his lips across her face. He slid his hands down into the back pockets of her jeans lifting her slightly to her toes kissing her harder.

"Ah" Maggie said, "I see where this is going…" she giggled leaning into him. Her arms around his neck.

He ran his lips around to her ear and in a gruff whisper, "You have a better idea?" he asked as he bit at her ear lobe.

His mouth now on hers again, she pulls back "not anymore" she smiled

"good" he answers, his voice more raspy than usual, taking her hand and leading her to the house, he pulls her up the stairs. Stopping to kiss her every few steps.

I get the full treatment? she giggles, no couch, or table, or counter tops today huh?" she teases.

He smiles kisses her harder "I want to see what you've done to your feet!"

***

Maggie rolls off of Castiel fighting to catch her breath, he rolls to his side and pulls her to face him still kissing her through his own Gasps for air.

Breathing hard "You know, for a guy who was a few thousand year old virgin a couple weeks ago you are damn good at this." she pants out.

Castiel smiles. " I thought it was you." he says his breath short as well.

How old are you anyway? "she asks"

"Eternal" he answers"

She sighs, "smart ass" and laughs.

Kissing her, his hands caress her back. "you feel very good to me Maggie."

"Mmm you too" as she runs her fingers over his mouth. "But I am pretty sure you aren't as human as you think"

"Oh" he looks confused.

Kissing him. "Nothing bad" she whispers. "stamina" she laughs "in my experience you leave most guys in the dust"

"Is that a good thing?" he asks concerned.

"Oh yes that is a very good thing" she reassures, " you're stronger too" she adds.

"Really?" he questions.

"Yes" she smiles "and don't worry that is a good thing as well."

He smiles "Then it is pleasurable?"

Maggie laughs "Yes, very" and she kisses him.

"Good, because you feel… indescribable, I would hope to compare" he says satisfied with her answers.

She laughs to her self, if that remark had come from any one else she would have been confused but from him he understood exactly.

She brushes her mouth against his shoulder.

"I hate to think you won't always be here" she says with a small voice.

He rolls her to her back and leans, his face over hers. "Shh.. Then don't think it now." his voice soft and low, playing with a curl in her hair. "We still have some time." he kisses her harder again. "… and I will always come back" he promises.

***

"We should go to Ty's, before you completely exhaust me" Maggie laughs as she wraps a towel around herself.

Castiel looks at her with a smile. "The shower was your idea.. Remember?"

"My idea?" she feigns shock 'All I said is, we should get a shower." she grins.

Grabbing her towel and pulling her against him, "Why are we going to Ty's?" he asked.

Well Thanksgiving is a few days away and we probably should do something… I mean, I haven't in a few years but…"

"Yes!" he said almost excited

"Okay!" she said mocking his excitement.

After they dressed they went down stairs. "I'm going check and see what else we will need" Maggie said going to the kitchen.

Castiel put shoes on and went to get their coats. He pulled his cell out and checked for messages from Dean or Sam. There were none.

"Dean can't still be sulking.. can he?" He thought.

He was starting to feel concerned. Dean always called back, even when he was sulking. Castiel knew he was near, could he have found him? He was a hunter after all, it is what he did. It would be just like Dean to disregard Castiel's wishes for what Dean saw as the greater good. He was nervous. Today with Maggie had been incredible she was feeling so much relief since she had shared her burden. She was finally warming up to having Dean come here. It would be just like him to barge in instead.

Maggie came out of the kitchen, "You ready" she asked.

"Yes he said as they walked out to the car.

"Maggie" Castiel said as they got in the Jeep.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I called Dean today" he said tentatively.

"Oh" she said.

"Yes, I wanted to see what they thought about the toy duck" He said bracing for her to be upset.

"Ah… I see" she said in a tone she couldn't quite read. ".. and? What did he say?"

Relieved he answered "Well we didn't exactly talk, he yelled a lot and then Sam took the phone."

Maggie looked at him "He seems to have tantrums often" she laughed

"Yes" Castiel agreed, "..but he has been concerned and it is mostly my fault, I should have stayed in better contact."

Maggie nodded "…And some of that is my fault.."

'No I didn't mean that" he said.

Maggie looked at him. "I know but, it is… Call him again, tell him he can come"

"Are you sure" Castiel asked surprised

"Yes, but you promise to keep him on a leash.. A very short leash. Please!"

" I will talk to him"

Castiel called Deans phone. His voice mail picked up. He left a messages asking him to call him it was important they speak.

***

She pulled the jeep into the parking lot at the market. "Ah there is your rock!" Maggie said pointing the rock Castiel tripped on the day they met, as they walked passed.

"Maybe we should take it home" she joked.

"That was not one of my better moments" Castiel sighed.

"It was your best moment" she winked at him

"Ah, I fell on you didn't I" he remembered and smiled.

"Nearly" she teased, "Smooth really smooth."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. Inside Ty seemed happy to see them both.

"I see you still have your company" he said coming out from behind the counter to greet Maggie and shake hands with Castiel.

Castiel had been there with Maggie a few other times, she introduced him as and old friend who would be staying a while. Ty took a liking to Castiel right away.

"How have you been my friend," he said taking Castiel's hand.

"Fine" he smiled

Ty Morningstar was a 50 something Native American man. His family had owned the market as long as he could remember and he knew everyone in town by name. Maggie had first met him when she and Marcus came to look at the cabin 3 years ago. He was aware of the accident and why Maggie came there to stay, although after expressing his initial sympathies from his family and himself he never mentioned it again.

He did however keep an eye on her. He was a good man and often worried about her being alone in the cabin. On several occasions he had offered her use of a shotgun and lessons on how to use it. Maggie declined, she did accept a baseball bat however, just in case, and Ty's number was kept near her phone. He was Maggies nearest neighbor, His oldest son, Kyle, kept Maggie supplied with split firewood.

Ty was happy when she brought Castiel with her to the store the first time, he took an instant liking to him. Although he minded his own business where she was concerned, as it seemed to be the way she liked it, he was pleased to see she was no longer alone in the cabin. Even though he would have never said it to her, he was happy to see she was finally moving on with her life as well.

"Getting ready for Thanksgiving" Ty asked?

"That's why I'm here" she smiled.

Just then, Maggie heard a small whimpering noise and then another and then a chorus.

"What's that?" she asked

Ty laughed "Puppies."

"Oh?" it was Maggie's turn to look confused.

"Yes" Ty explained "Few months back Summer took off." Summer was Ty's German Sheppard

"I remember" Maggie said

"Well they are the result of her adventure." he laughed. "By the looks of them I'd say the MagGills Irish Setter is the father" Ty continued.

"Can I see?" asked Maggie

"Hell you can have one, or even two" he said with a wink. "I brought them in hoping to find homes while they are still cute. If that Setter is the father, I would imagine they will be butt ugly later in life" he said

Maggie laughed at him "Shame on you." she joked.

Maggie and Castiel followed him to the back room where there were 5 puppies in plastic fencing. Maggie looked over the fencing and immediately stepped in, her face lit up. Castiel watched her with the puppies, she took his hand and pulled him down in with her. "What do you think?" she smiled. "Too much trouble?" she asked.

"Not at all Maggie" he smiled watching her. "…and a dog would be perfect when I am not there. "The little one likes you the most" he noted.

"How can you tell they are all, all over me" she asked

"He is the only one trying to drag you away" he pointed to the puppy, who had his teeth sunk into the cuff of her jeans pulling for all he was worth.

"Then' he's the one!" she said as she picked the puppy up.

As she handed the puppy to Castiel it immediately began licking his face and trying to chew at his nose. She couldn't help but laugh. Castiel held the puppy above his face taking a good look at him, then he brought him down to his chest and snuggled him against his shoulder stroking its back the puppy calmed and stayed. Maggie watched all this with a smile.

They left the store with the puppy, a 25 lb turkey and enough food to feed the entire town twice.

***

"Ok so where is it?" Dean grumbled.

"Don't ask me this was your idea, I would have called." Sam said as they drove slowly down the country road.

"According to Bobby the house should be right here some where" Dean said, as he stopped the car.

"Dean it could be down any one of these drives we just passed. It's dark and they don't exactly have house numbers on them." Sam sighed at his brother. "Why don't you just call, tell Castiel where we are and ask him?"

'"No, no… I want to get a look at the place first just incase." Dean said

"Incase of what?" Sam asked irked.

"You know, Incase…" Dean explained.

"Yeah whatever" Sam said. "Honestly I won't blame him if he gets pissed at you"

"For what?

'For THIS, Dean he asked us, YOU, not to do this, and here we are." Sam pointed out.

'Yeah and…?" Dean asked, "Look he's our friend and we look out for each other"

"Yeah Dean but…"

Sam was cut off by a knock on his window, just then both doors were pulled open and Sam and Dean where pulled out of the Impala.

***

Castiel and Maggie put the groceries away while the new puppy ran between their feet tugging at both of their pant legs trying to get them to play. Castiel found the bag of treats Maggie had bought and knelt down to give one to the pup. Scratching him around his neck as he ate.

When they finished Maggie asked Castiel to build a fire in the fireplace because she wanted to bath the puppy and didn't want him to be too cold.

"He smells like Ty's garage" she laughed while they lay on the floor playing with him.

"You didn't give me a bath when you brought me home" Castiel pouted.

Maggie's laughed, she loved it when she saw signs of humanity in him. "No but I did make sure you got one." she smiled.

She crawled on the floor to face him and kissed him. A moment later the puppy was licking both of their faces.

Laughing Castiel, picked up the dog "We are going to have a talk about territory little one." he said to the puppy as he handed it to Maggie.

Maggie took the puppy upstairs to give it a bath and Castiel went about starting a fire.

***

Sam and Dean Winchester sit in the back of an old beat up pick up as it drives down a dirt road, another man pointing a shot gun at them.

"Yeah Dean ,this is so much more fun than a phone call!" Sam says sarcastically

Dean, "Shut up Sam"

***

Castiel didn't notice the old truck pulling in the drive or the large man with the shot gun and is son. They directed two other men out of the back of the truck to the front door. If he had noticed, he would have been both furious and amused. He was surprised when he heard a knock on the door.

Castiel opened the door to find Ty Morningstar and his son Kyle holding a shot gun on Sam and Dean. His stare could have burned a whole through Dean when he saw him standing there with Ty's shot gun in his ribs.

"What's going on Ty?" Castiel said, although he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sorry to bother you two, Castiel," Ty apologized, "I was on my way home and saw these two driving a little too slow out on the road, then parking in front of the driveway." he continued.

"Did you now." Castiel said, Glaring at both Sam and Dean

"C'mon Cas.." Dean started to talk, but Ty poked him in the ribs with the shot gun.

"I just saw you and Maggie at the store, you didn't say anything about expecting company, so I didn't want to just send them to the house unsupervised." Ty Said.

"No, we weren't expecting anyone Ty, Thank you." Casitel said

"Well I always try to keep an eye out on Maggie" Ty said

"And I'm grateful for that" Castiel thanked him.

"Cass this is fun and all but do you wanna tell him its okay now" Dean whined.

"What do you want me to do with them." Ty asked

Castiel glared at Dean hard.

"It's okay Ty, let them go" he told the larger man. "They won't be any trouble."

" If you're sure" Ty said reluctantly,

"I am, they're friendly they just weren't expected." Castiel added "Thank you again"

Castiel shook Ty's hand and the father and son left in their truck.

Castiel looked up at Dean, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You gonna invite us in or what?" Dean said pretending not to notice.

" I would rather you take yourselves back home, since I told you not to come." Castiel snapped.

"Hey, man Cass, I told him to leave it alone and just call" Sam tried to explain

Castiel snapped his head in Sam's direction and said 'And yet you are here."

Cass C'mon. Dean whined again.

"Fine" Castiel sighed as he stepped aside. "Come in."


	8. Chapter 8

_this is an **MA **rating for sure. consider yourself warned:)_

**_Going to add a bit here. I think my house has finally sold! yay! (still waiting on the final, final final okay) that means life will become fugly for a while. ;) I will do my best to keep up with this. _**

**_Next I am outlining the rest of the fic. probably 4 chapters to go in this part. As I have said this was intended to be a much longer origional story. I can continue as a series or not. That is up to you not me. Somedays my mail box is full making me sure there is interest, other days not so much ;) lol. Let me know. I don't bite and do my best to answer everyone who PMs or reviews with ideas and input. Should we go on? or not..._**

**_I'm looking for Pamela feedback. How do you want to see her react to helping Castiel? Not saying I will do it that way, as I do have my own idea how she would react but I would like to see how it lines up with the expected result. :)_**

**_xox_**

**_EP_**

_Few things going on here. Castiel still getting slammed with new emotions , Dean and Maggie slugging it out. and the set up to bring Pamela in. Enjoy :)_

_Might take a while to get the next few up as at this point I have nothing prewriten which is rare! lol But life has gotten in the way also I expect writing Pamela to be a challenge it's funny you would think you would worry about writing characters that have and established personality but that is easy Pamela was on for so few eps that while she is a strong personality very little is really known about her most people I have asked about her have sort of created their own back story on her which is different from one person to the next so we shall see if I can come up with a consitant Pamela Barnes that everyone likes:)_

**8**

A few days had passed since the Winchesters arrived on Maggie's doorstep, Castiel was relieved that she handled the surprise better than expected. In actuality, she probably dealt with their arrival better than he had. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to see them, as much as he had begun to feel safe in the life he was beginning to build with Maggie. He was enjoying his own humanity and feeling very protective of it.

As difficult as it was to accept, he truly was relieved to no longer have the power he once held. He no longer expected himself to be perfect or responsible for the welfare of everyone around him. He of course wanted to protect Maggie and would with his very life, and he still wished to fight side by side with Dean and Sam but, he didn't feel responsible to save the everyone through some puff of magic. He couldn't save all of humanity as much as he wanted to, he couldn't, and now he didn't have to feel as though he should. It was a compromise he could live with.

Dean was a different story, He and Castiel had begun to argue almost the moment he came in. Dean thought he should just leave and go back with them, refusing to accept that Maggie was a permanent fixture. Castiel was learning, even with his erratic lifestyle, Dean didn't do change well.

"Damn, aside from Tonto out there, this place is pretty nice." Dean said looking around the cabin

"His name is Ty, Dean and he was only looking out for Maggie. Castiel retorted. Still upset that Dean had disregarded his wishes.

"Maggie? You mean that chick that called Bobby?" Dean asked, without waiting for an answer he went on, "That one has issues, I swear she is a royal-

STOP Dean," Castiel cut him off. "You are in her house, that you may very well have put in harms way by coming here, and she is important to me. If for no other reason than those be respectful. Castiel said firmly.

Dean challenged, "What's the big deal with this Maggie? Just get your stuff and we will take you home. That's why we came."

"I told you, She's important," Castiel repeated "…and I am… home Dean." Castiel explained.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

Sam nodded understanding what Castiel meant, "Let it go Dean… do what he asked."

"No, wait" Dean said frustrated.

"Cass you're planning on staying here and you think we have put her in harms way?" Dean asked. "What are you doing Cass. The world is coming to an end and you're taking a date?"

"She was safe, I made sure of it, until you came. Now I don't know." Castiel responded.

"You going to Baby-sit her for the whole apocalypse?" Dean snapped.

"She's strong, she's smart, she'll do just fine" Castiel answered harshly

" After Carthange are you just-"

Castiel cut him off angry, "Don't talk to me about Carthage. I've gone over it thousands of times Dean. I couldn't change a thing. I hold no power now, I am as human as you are. If I am going stay here I am going to carve out a little happiness. Now you can accept that and stay or you can go." Castiel said glaring. "I would hope for you to stay but, I won't beg you."

"Cass, we'll figure out what happed, get your mojo back" Sam offered

"What if I don't want it back?"

Sam, being the voice of reason, urged them to discuss the matter later, when emotions where less raw. As for Maggie and Dean, Maggie allowed him a very wide berth and did her best to accept his behaviors or at least ignore them and him. This isn't to say they co- existed with out incident, still Castiel needed them to get along. They were both key players in the apocalypse for him. The man, for whose cause he lost it all, and the woman who gave him a cause of his own. Without them both, it all seemed pointless. Now that he knew heaven was twisted and found that his father was lost in the world he created. Without them both, it didn't matter who won or lost because it was a battle that had raged as long as time itself. There was no end, just moments in between skirmishes that mattered.

Even so they did have their issues. Dean had laid claim to Castiel and made it perfectly clear to Maggie. Maggie called him a Neanderthal for his male bonding issues, and reminded him it wasn't up to him what place she held in Castiels life. Dean had gone so far as to bare his shoulder and show off the handprint Castiel had left as he dragged him from hell. As if that somehow proved a stronger connection. Maggie looked at him harshly, shot out something to the effect of she had been touched by an angel too… in places he didn't even have, then added for extra punch, that Castiel was only doing his job when he saved him nothing else. Castiel hated the competition between them and they seemed to bring out the absolute worst in each other when it started. He was distressed at how cruel and cutting Maggie could be to Dean, but was equally disappointed that Dean was always the one to antagonize her, she ignored him otherwise.

Thanksgiving Day seemed to mark some improvement. They all worked together even managed a nice dinner. Aside from the one time that day Dean slipped and referred to Maggie as Sweetheart when he requested a fresh beer, and she responded by pouring it on his head, there seemed to be peace among them.

Maggie and Sam were yet another story. They seemed to find friendship very easy they talked often of normal things and not so normal things. Castiel often found himself feeling a slight irritation with the new relationship between Maggie and Sam that he could not explain.

Thanksgiving afternoon, Maggie, Sam and the puppy, Maggie had finally named Bo, were sitting huddled in the corner of the living room. Sam was telling her about Vampires and separating fact from myth, he had his laptop and a stack of books. Maggie was engrossed in the conversation. Castiel sat on the sofa with Dean talking about their next move on Lucifer. However, Castiel found himself more interested in watching the interaction of Sam and Maggie.

"Earth to Cass" he heard Deans voice as he saw Deans hand wave in his face.

"Hmm.. What?" he said more alert now.

"You aren't listening to damn thing are you?" Dean said

"Of course I am" He said

"Oh yeah what was I sayin' then?" Dean challenged

Castiel looked at him blankly.

"See no clue" Dean said.

"Ok, so I was thinking about something else, what of it?" Castel defended.

Dean looked over at the other two in the corner of the room.

"You're Jealous as hell aren't you?" Dean teased with a laugh

"I am not" He snapped.

Dean laughed more "Yes you are, it's all over your face"

Castiel sighed "Maybe there is a twinge of something there, I don't know if it is jealousy though, I've never really experience it" he admitted.

"You feel like, going over there and popping Sammy one in the head. Dragging her outside and chewing her a new one for being so interested in what he's saying. Then holding on to her and never letting go?" Dean asked

Castiel considered this " yeah sort of. I think" he confessed

"Yep you're jealous" Dean said

"Does it go away?" he asked.

"Eventually" Dean sighed.

He nodded.

"Hey" Dean said feeling sorry for his friend, "If it makes you feel better and as much as I hate to say it. She loves you Cass. She really does." Dean sighed "as much she gets on my nerves, I have to give her that much credit, I honestly believe she would, hell probably will, go to the ends of the earth for you."

Castiel looked at Dean, "You don't dislike her as much as you pretend to, do you?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Now wait I never said that" Dean protested.

"No I can tell" he said.

"Okay I admit. If she would calm down some, there is something about her I kind of like. I don't have a clue what it is."

Castiel nods " I do… lets take a walk".

Castiel and Dean get up from the couch. Castiel makes a point to walk over to where Sam and Maggie are sitting on the floor near the fire.

"Hey" Maggie says as she looks up at him.

He kneels down "You two continue, Dean and I are going to take Bo out for a walk okay?"

"Okay" she says looking at him, thinking there is something kind of strange about him.

Then he kissed her long and hard and deep. Ending with a bite of her lower lip.

Her face still close to his she whispers "what was that for?"

He shrugged "I suddenly missed you" he said.

She smiled at him.. She thought she understood, "we'll talk later" she said, and she kissed him again.

When they left, Sam looked at Maggie, "What was that about?"

She chuckled "I think he's jealous"

"Of me?" Sam said looking confused and amazed.

Maggie laughed "Yes"

"It's okay Sam" she said, "Ever since he came here he has been running the gambit on emotions." she laughed again, "Before I knew what he was, he really had me scratching my head some days. It's nothing personal."

"Maggie?" Sam said

"Yeah" she answered

"Can I ask how you both ended up together?"

"Of course, better get another beer though this could take some time"

***

Castiel and Dean walked off of the cabin porch out into the yard.

"Wow, this place really is great , I can see why you wanted to stay" Dean said looking around

He nodded, "It is very secluded. Even the town, almost no one comes through here but locals."

Dean laughed, "Yeah I kinda noticed that the other night when Tonto dragged us to your door"

"His name is Ty" Castiel corrected again "and he is actually a very nice man."

"I'm sure" Dean said "Okay Cass, what's this walk about?"

"Maggie," he replied. "I need your help with her but, I have to trust that you will never tell her you know the things I am about to tell you."

"Okay" Dean says confused.

Castiel explained, "It is important Dean, regardless of how you feel about her, although, I am now of the belief that you do not dislike her," he continued, "it is important that she never know how much I have told you."

"Okay, tell me," Dean said

"You must promise me," Castiel said

"Okay, Okay, I promise Cass"

***

"Oh I would have really liked to have seen him covered in mud!" Sam laughed. As Maggie finished telling Sam of how she found Castiel and the weeks that followed.

Maggie sat beside him laughing "It really was sort of sweet" she said.

Sam was smiling, "Well, I want to say seriously, I am happy you were there to help him. I'm not sure too many people would have." Sam said sincere.

Maggie smiled and nodded .

"Can I asked how you ended up out here all alone" He asked.

Maggie winced slightly and Sam noticed.

"Oh no forget I asked Maggie you don't have to tell me" Sam apologized.

"No it's ok" She said. "For a long time I didn't talk about it but, after I told Castiel, I don't know, I felt better. How about the very short version?" She smiled

"Okay" Sam smiled.

***

"Damn…" Dean said in almost a whisper, after Castiel finished telling him about Maggie's past and the rubber duck.

"I guess she knows a little about hell too huh?" Dean said.

"Well I don't think it is quite the same but, yes, She has been living with unimaginable pain" Castiel said solemnly.

Dean nodded "I'm not sure it's so different, eventually it would have eaten her up inside and she would have gotten to the point where she was ripping others apart too. Just in a different way." Dean related. Constant pain, torture, like that, it makes you cold, hard. It is good she told you."

"…And her mother" Dean went on "If anybody deserves that rack that bitch does."

"Dean" Castiel chastised

"Yeah, yeah I know" Dean sighed, "but you gotta admit…"

"Yes. I admit I have my own thoughts of her." Castiel said nodding and looking thoughtful.

"Hey" Dean said. Squeezing his friends shoulder "Maggie's doing good now, yes? better?"

"Yes, since she told me she seems very unburdened. There is still much healing to be done but, she is making a good start now." he said " Now, we have to figure out Andy and the toy duck"

"A haunted rubber ducky" Dean said, with half a laugh "Now that is one for the books, He was cremated you said?" Dean asked

"Yes" Castiel confirmed.

"What about the Husband?"

"No Buried in Philadelphia somewhere"

"You think It's him?" Dean proposed.

"No, Maggie is certain it is the child." he responded.

" Any other remains of the kid?"

"Yes she has another box with a lock of hair and some nail clippings" he said

"Well we should salt and burn them" Dean said matter of fact.

"NO" Castiel said

"Hey… I'm just doing my job, don't blame me"

"I understand Dean but, it is all she has left, there has to be another way… Doing that could break her."

Dean nodded "well if we could talk to him, we might be able to find out what he wants. That's a big if though."

"How ?" Castiel asked.

"A psychic maybe.. Only know one well enough to ask though, not sure she would help." Dean said

"Why wouldn't she" Castiel asked

"Because YOU burned her eyes out." Dean reminded.

"I did try to stop her Dean" Castiel said in his own defense.

"I know, I know, But she hasn't felt real forgiving and I can't say as I blame her"

"I understand" Castiel said with a sad sigh.

"Hey look I can call her or maybe Sam, she likes Sam a lot. Maybe he can convince her it is for Maggie… and… well who knows."

"Yes, Please try, I would like to bring Maggie peace" Castiel said.

"Okay… and Cass, I do see why you love her now, and I think I understand her better." Dean said. "But.. It's none of my business, but I think you should tell her you love her."

Castiel looks confused.

"Been here three days never heard you tell her once. You show it, I agree you do, and I'm sure she knows it… but…You need to say it man. She needs to hear it… especially now." Dean reminded, thinking of some of the things he himself had said to her, now wishing he could take them back.

"She knows" Castiel said "I am sure she does, there is no way she could not"

'Nah" Dean smiled "Tell her.. Be warned your life is over as soon as you do" Dean laughed " But you need to tell her Cass."

Castiel nodded. "We should go back." he said picking up Bo and tucking him inside his coat.

"On the way back, you can tell me how you ended up here." Dean said

***

"Maggie, I'm so sorry" Sam said as Maggie finished telling him the highlights of her own past.

"Thank you Sam, and I do think it's better now though" She smiled.

"What about the duck? Where is it now?" Sam asked.

"Hard to tell" Maggie said with half a laugh " I keep it in the cradle but, it tends to show up where ever, when ever" she said.

"Can I see it?" he asked

"Sure, If we can find it." she laughed.

***

"Mud puddle" Dean laughed hysterically, "Oh I would have paid money to see that" still laughing

"Yes, more like a lake, Maggie called it 'gunky'" Castiel said not amused

"Oh, I bet" Dean said trying to stop laughing "You're lucky though man, not many people, women especially, would have picked you up and taken you in."

"I'm aware." he said.

"Hey Cass" Dean says seriously

"Yes" he answers

Dean says, "I'm sorry Cass…I agree with you, She is strong enough for this. She's hard headed, and has one hell of mean streak… But, you're right. She can take care of herself and she sure has hell has taken care of you. She knows the score and she hasn't backed down.

"Thank you" Castiel replied, relived Dean was finally starting to understand.

Inside they look for Maggie and Sam but they aren't in the living room. Maggie yells down the stairs. "Up here" Dean and Castiel go up to the bedroom. Inside Maggie and Sam are standing at the cradle with the rubber duck.

Castiel felt a twinge of what Dean had explained was jealousy when he saw them standing there. Maggie had told Sam about the duck. He wasn't sure why that should bother him. He wasn't fond of this new emotion. Dean noticed the look on Castiels face and said quietly, "It's cool" and patted his back."

"We need to help Maggie, Dean" Sam said when he turned around.

"Yeah Cass told me, I think we might have a plan"

"Oh" Sam said

"Yeah, you're gonna make a call to Pamela Barnes"

Sam looked at Dean and then to Castiel and said "Umm do you think that's a good idea?" as he nodded his head toward Castiel not wanting let Maggie in on the problem.

"Yeah, I know" Dean said "that's why you're making the call. She likes you better" Dean explained, "and if you tell her that MAGGIE needs her she might come."

"Whoa, wait." Maggie says confused "I'm not stupid, what's the deal with this Pamela woman"?

Both boys look at their feet and Castiel looks somber. "Somebody?" Maggie said waiting for an explanation.

Finally Sam took it upon himself to answer her. "Umm, Cass sort of blinded her…" he replied tentatively.

"What" Maggie said confused and horrified, looking at Castiel and then the other two.?

Castiel just closed his eyes wishing Sam had phrased it differently, although he wasn't sure how else he would have put it.

Dean jumped in "Maggie, it isn't really what it sounds like." He explained.

Castiel opened his eyes to find Maggie searching his face for some clue or explanation.

"Come down stairs Maggie and we will explain. It really isn't how it sounds." Castiel offered.

Maggie sat on the couch as the Winchesters explained how Bobby took them to Pamela after Dean returned from hell.

'I did try to stop her Maggie", Castiel said sadly.

"I Understand" Maggie said "but, it's just horrible… I wouldn't come if I were her" Maggie sighed.

***

That night things seemed much better to Castiel, Maggie and Dean seemed to almost like each other. He wouldn't have called them best friends but they both made an effort. The three men sat around the living room sharing past adventures and Dean went out of his way to include Maggie in the conversation.

As Maggie and Castiel entered the bed room Maggie closed the door and looked at him with a small smile. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her, she could see he had a lot on his mind. She went to the bed, standing in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and ran them from her behind to the middle of her back several times slowly. He let out a deep sigh and she could feel him relax. 'Thank you Maggie" he let out with another deep sigh.

She smiled down on him now stroking the hair on the side of his head as he nestled deeper against her breast. He had a small yet very contented smile on his face. He may have been and angel but, he was a typical man when it came to boobs, she thought, and almost giggled.

"Thank you for what?" She asked smiling

"Dean" he replied. " I know he can be difficult"

"Well, whatever you said to him seemed to make a difference" she smiled down at him again. "but, we should talk about a few things." she added.

Castiel nodded against her, then looked up at her. She bent her neck down and kissed him.

"Castiel" she started, moving to sit beside him, "Does my friendship with Sam bother you?" she asked knowing the answer

He looked at her as if considering her question " Sometimes, and I am not sure why" he explained. "Dean said it was jealousy and seemed rather amused" he added.

"Yep he would know" she thought to herself.

But all Castiel saw was Maggie as she nodded, and smiled, "You know my interest in Sam is very different than how I feel towards you, right?"

"Yes" He answered "I have just never seen you that way with someone else." he looked confused by what he was trying to say, then said "comfortable"

Maggie nodded "Well we are friends and friends are comfortable" she said smiling. " it doesn't lessen my feelings for you or mean I feel for him the same as you ."

She reached over to touch his face and kiss him. "Okay?"

He nodded. "We should talk about Pamela too" he said with a sigh.

Maggie looked at him, he looked so sad now. "It's ok, I understand what happened." she said reassuring. "I won't say it doesn't sort of scare me but, I understand."

"Maggie I never want you to be afraid of me" he said more urgent.

"Oh no. I'm not Castiel" She kissed him. "It's just that is what you are, or were and it's hard to put together for me. For as long as I have known you… well I haven't seen you that way… I'm not sure I can explain" she said with a sigh " but I am not afraid of you now. It is just you were once that powerful and may be still" she tried to explain better but, worried she was only making it worse.

Castiel thought he understood. He stood up and pulled her up to him, he bent his head and kissed her. Looking so serious Maggie could not read what he was thinking, part concern, part adoration, and part something else she couldn't quite put a name to.

'Maggie? You know I love you, Right? I do. I love you."

Maggie smiled at him "Of course I know, and of course I love you too."

He held her tightly, Maggie had to smile. Castiel, she understood, had his own way about things and while yes ,he had often said things like " I love you too much to let this or that happen, he had never just said I love you. This never bothered Maggie, he said it in other ways. He would reach out and touch her face for no reason at all, or pull her close and tease her lips with his own out of the blue. She knew what he was saying when he did those sorts of things.

He brought his face down to hers, I should have told you, he said. Maggie, kissed him "you have in many ways"

"now I have another way" he said his breath becoming short. Kissing her harder.

He began to lift her sweater with his fingers as she pushed his outer shirt of off his shoulders he let it drop. Then lifted her sweater over her head as she raised her arms. His hands went to her waist as he wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you" he whispered breathless. As he ran his hands up and down her torso running his thumbs just under her bra. "It's only been a few days" she panted back, between kisses, "Feels like ages" he said as a small moan escaped his mouth, had managed to unhook her bra and now held her breasts in his hands. She lifted his t-shirt and he finished removing it quickly.

They had not made love since Sam and Dean arrived, they no longer had the Cabin to themselves and Maggie had gone to bed early those nights to give them the chance to catch up with out her intrusion, not to mention she needed the respite from Dean.

Now they were almost frenzied. Castiel now ran his long slender hands just inside the waist of Maggie's jeans, She dropped a hand to the bulge in his jeans as he moaned "yes" into her mouth. She pressed hard against him with his palm. His mouth over hers hard his hands undid the button of her jeans and then began to push them down, she rubbed his cock through jeans feeling him grind against her hand as she undid his jeans and pushed them down out of the way. When her hand touched his hard cock he let out a loud moan, probably louder than he should have with others in the house but, neither seemed to care. "Ah you like that she whispered to him." Castiel had begun to enjoy talking during sex. Nothing Maggie would have really called dirty, at least not yet but, he definitely liked to express himself and loved when Maggie teased at him with her words. Mmm, yes he said louder as he slid his fingers between her legs, this time she moaned herself. "That's it" he said as she rocked against his hand. Stroking him harder.

He pressed 2 fingers deep into her "So good" she murmured against his mouth. 'Yes Maggie let it go" he whispered in her ear. He had felt how tense she was the moment he touched her and he wanted badly for it to melt away with her release. When he took her he wanted it to be slow and relaxed.

She gripped him tighter in her hand as she rocked harder on his hands fingers deep inside. Castiel moaned at the tightness of her hand around his shaft. He truly did love her. Her every movement, sound and breath brought him so much pleasure now. "Don't stop Maggie": he said, "Let it go". He thrust his hand deeper, harder. He felt her tighten and her neck arch back, "Yes" he said "cum for me" He held her body tighter with his other arm. He felt her clenching and releasing his fingers and his hand become soaked, her breathing hard and fast, with a loud moan escaping her lips.. He loved watching her like this. Now he could see the pulse in her neck throbbing, as her breathing slowed slightly. Watching her this way only made him want her more.

She raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, both his arms around her now.. "I do love you Maggie," "I love you too" she whispered. Just before he pushed her back on the bed to enter her he whispered, with a hoarse chuckle "That was for putting up with Dean"

***

Dean lay on the sofa in Maggie's living room, he and Sam had been taking turns in the spare bed. He had heard some noises from the upstairs room and didn't even want to think what they were.

"I'm gonna have to boil my head" he thought. "Oh well at least I know he won't die a virgin, mission accomplished" Dean thought, and chucked to himself.

Trying to sleep he of course noticed more noise now. "Damn just how long can he go" then thinking, "Eww I don't want to know"

He thought about his talk with Castiel today, he had made up his mind to give Maggie a chance. It was important to Castiel and if he was honest with himself she wasn't that bad, hell he kind of liked her. She traded him barb for barb, when they argued she could hold her own, she stood on her own two feet and didn't hide behind Cass. He thought those were all good things, even if it did piss him off. He had to admit ,he just wanted things to be the way they were before. He knew that wasn't reasonable, nothing was going be the same soon. He thought about future Cass powerless, strung out and bitter. He didn't want that for Cass. Maybe she wasn't a bad addition, Soon Dean drifted off to sleep.


	9. Fic Info 1218

_As promised some info about characters etc. _

_Again tell me what you think what you love what you hate If you don't want to review you can PM that is ok with me too. To the ones who do review often _

_I LOVE YOU!!! Come to the dark side we have cookies ;)_

Okay so where did it all come from and is there a point to the this? Lol

Better question is… Do you give a rats ass? Well incase you do or would like to look up more info on any of the angels or demons or other characters in my mythology I thought I would post this little bit of info. I will do my best to update it as I add characters if you decide to keep up.

As I have said this was a completely original story sparked by mythology left in my head by the ghosts of grandparents past and my love of all things winged.

TY

Ty is a real person who I know in real life lol.. Really! I did change his name.. ;) As for the shot gun scene. Umm Yeah he would do that ;) the man deserves to be immortalized somewhere… lol

My angel was named Aliel only because there was no angel named ALIEL and I could make him anything I wanted to. I wanted this hard and crusty bit on the outside all business with an ooey gooey center =P. I just could not for my life write him. Mostly because I couldn't see him. Problem came once I did see him on SPN it became impossible to write him as anything other than Castiel. Trust me, My Aliel spent a lot of time being a dick! Which has so far landed more than 100 pages on the cutting room floor because they just were not in anyway shape or form Castiel.

I haven't given up on my original story tho. And many elements remain. And believe it or not I have toned the sex DOWN lol. Sex is the middle ground for them - it is the only time he is not completely bewildered by this woman, it is the only time he can see her soul as he should. No those elements are not part of this story simply because it would be unlike Castiel to be unwilling to attempt to understand Maggie. Aliel has many chacter flaws Castiel does not.

The touture scene I just wrote and many the story arcs coming up are all part of the original story adjusted to SPN fic.

Now for Maggie, She really wasn't based on anyone in my life. Just a woman hanging onto the ragged fringes as opposed to leaping into life. However I had a basis for her misery.

Maggie. Based loosely on St Margaret, (when I say loosely I mean LOOSELY!) Besides I love to fuck with religious ideology.

ST MARGARET OF CORTONA, PENITENT—1240-1297Feast: February 22

From her life written by her confessor, In the Acta Sanctorum, by Bollandus, p. 298. Wadding, Annal. FF. Minorum ad an. 1297; and the Lives of the SS. of Third Ord. by Barb. t. 1, p. 508.

Margaret was a native of Alviano, in Tuscany. The harshness of a step-mother, and her own indulged pretensions to vice, cast her headlong into the greatest disorders. The sight of the carcass of a man, half putrefied, who had been her gallant, struck her with so great a fear of the divine judgments, and with so deep a sense of the treachery of this world, that she in a moment became a perfect penitent. The first thing she did was to throw herself at her father's feet, bathed in tears, to beg his pardon for her contempt of his authority and fatherly admonitions. She spent the days and nights in tears:

This is about where the similarities end except for the bit about Vetis.

She was assaulted by violent temptations of various kinds, but courageously overcame them,

According to many mythologies St Margaret was actually assaulted by the Demon Vetis or Veltis. Hence my reason or choosing him. ;)

From - An evil spirit who assaulted St. Margaret of Cortona (died 1297), but was overcome by her. On being asked by St. Margaret who he was and whence he came, he replied: "My name is Veltis, and I am one of those whom Solomon by virtue of his spells, confined in a copper cauldron at Babylon, but when the Babylonians, in the hope of finding treasure dug up the cauldron and opened it, we all made our escape. Since that time our efforts have been directed to the destruction of righteous persons, and I have long been striving to turn thee from the course thou hast embraced."

Info provded by

Vetis/Veltis ah he is a little pain in the ass. Hard to dig up much concrete on the little SoB but I have done some homework and came up with enough to base a character on

I submit the following

Veiove, Veive, Vetis

Etruscan infernal deity whose temple stood at Rome near the Capitoline Hill. The identification is made from the deity's Latin names related by a number of ancient authors over the centuries: Vēi, Vēdi, Vēdii, Veiovis, Vediovis, Vediiovis, Vedius

The link below will take you to a page that better explains his angelic/demonic properties, interesting read for this into this sort of mythology

.org/wiki/Veiovis

A more generalized and current description has him readily accepted as the demon of corruption and a temptation. The spelling is pretty interchangeable from source to source.

Haniel. Yes Haniel is an archangel of love and passion =D and probably one of my favorites. Although it is said when taking human form, the form is usually female I went with a more old and wise male persona in this story. ;) I would invite you to look up Haniel/Aniel online rather than try to post everything about him/her =D

Maggie's Mother and Sister are actually based real life Bitches I know. No relation of mine but yes that sort of evil does exist in the world.

Titles.

Part 1 - Till We Find Ourselves Again.

This Came from a Rob Thomas song. Not usually in the top 10 of my play list (Sorry Rob) But there are 2 lines in the song that caught my attention. Really I do enjoy Musical Storytellers and this song tells a great story if you take it other than how it is meant.

"Are we all just sitting here waiting on the end - like it's only natural, and are we filling spaces till we find ourselves again - like it's only natural" Ok that sort of cut to the heart of part one for me it taken in the context of this story. Me likey J

The is just part of a line. "We're standing on the edge of everything we've ever seen and everything we'll never get to be" Okay again just made sense to me in the context of the story J

Part 2 Thorne in my side Great Blackcrowes tune look it up, pretty self explanatory as this part continues I think.

Okay so there ya go everything you never wanted to know about this fic

See ya

EP

xox


	10. Chapter 9

_Ok so here goes chapter 9 and 10 is probably 3/4 of the way there. Really want some feedback on Pamela. Should I ever decide to write her again I would like to know if I have her vibe going or not. Next chapter brings some good info. Close to the end now for this part anyway. Still debating if I should continue the entire story as a fanfic or not._

_Night_

_xox_

_EP_

9

Maggie's eyes shot open, she could smell it, alcohol, disinfectant and something else she didn't recognize but was certain was death. Breathing hard she could see the red glow of the clock in her dream 8:11 pm, she could see the gray walls and feel how small the room was. The plastic bag the nurse gave her, hair and nail clippings as a memento of her now lifeless child. Her mothers voice in her head. She could still feel the plastic bag in her hand. Breathing hard she tried to find her bearings. In her own room, at the cabin. safe.

Castiel was asleep and as much as she wanted to wake him and curl up tight against him, she didn't. Her skin, wet with sweat from the nightmare, she slid gently out from under his arm and went into the bath room. Looking in the mirror she could see the fear still in her eyes. She noticed a small purple line of bruises on her collar bone. She did smile over this. Castiel had discovered biting and he had done a number on this spot.

"Wow just like college" She thought to herself. Wonder if her mother would approve of this one. "Look Ma! it's an angel. He good enough?"

She dropped her head trying to clear all thoughts of the woman from it. She hated how the woman could even now destroy the sweetest moments when she entered her head.

Maggie hadn't had this dream in all the weeks Castiel had been here. For months it happened every night, then a few times a week, then just now and then.

"I should have known better" she said to herself.

She slipped on her PJ bottoms and the tank top from the hamper and went out to the bedroom quietly. She looked at Castiel still sleeping. Even shaken, she had to smile at him. Quietly she left the room and went downstairs, Dean was asleep on the sofa and the way she felt she sure as hell didn't need to wake him.

Maggie made her way to the kitchen using only the small light above the stove, she put water on to boil and found a mug, spoon and honey. Reaching up she pulled out a container if chamomile tea. The reaching higher up she found a bottle of Wild Turkey. She thought of her father as she pulled it down. He got her into this habit when she couldn't sleep. His first step to treat her as an adult, she remembered. "Enough of it will chase away the worst boogey men." he had told her. In those days her only boogey men were her mother and sister, and trying to live up to their expectations. Still something about the ritual made her feel better. She poured the caramel colored liquid in the deep mug, and then some honey, stirring the two together while she waited on the tea pot. She didn't want it to whistle and wake everyone so she stayed close. Finally it was boiling she dropped her tea bag in, poured her water and sat at the table with a sigh.

She rested her face in her hands held up by her elbows on the table and desperately searched her mind for a happy place. Somewhere far away from the smells and memories of the dream and the sound of her mothers voice in her head. Her mind went to Castiel, earlier the feel of him, his hands and his mouth on hers. The intensity with which the took each other, yes it was starting to leave now, she thought again how perfect he was. He had come to anticipate her every move, somehow new exactly what she needed. Now the voice in her head was quieting more, and then… a new voice.

"Hey Maggie" Dean said behind her.

Maggie wanted to scream, but didn't. "Hey" she said quietly taking a deep breath.

Dean saw the bottle on the counter and picked it up looking at her. "rough night?" he said raising an eyebrow.

'You could say that" she nodded and pointed to the cabinet next to the sink, "Glasses over there if you like." she said.

Dean grabbed a glass and brought it to the table and sat across from her. 'So what makes a girl like you get up at 3am and drink southern whiskey.?" Dean asked pouring himself some.

But Dean didn't need an answer he could see it all over Maggie. It was a look he knew well. Her hair still damp from the sweat, the all too wide eyes for 3 am, not to mention the still obvious fear deep with in them, He knew if he could reach out and check her pulse it would still be going 100 miles per hour. He knew what a nightmare looked like all too well.

Then more serious he looked at her "Was it bad?"

She shrugged "The same I guess."

"always the same?" he asked.

"pretty much" she answered

"Does Cass know about them?" he wondered out loud, if he had he didn't mention to Dean when they talked.

"Nah" she shook her head. "Haven't had one since he's been here and didn't want to wake him now."

"You should tell him. Just so he knows" Dean said.

"He worries enough already" she smiled

"He loves you. It comes with the territory" Dean smiled back

Dean looks at her in the low light of the kitchen, scared yet strong, he knew exactly what Castiel saw that made him want to stay. "I won't push, but, you wanna talk, ever. I know all about nightmares. I'm here. Okay??" he offers

Maggie nods, 'So this a truce?" she asks

"Yeah it is", he nods, "and I'd like for it to be more when you get around to it. I mean we want the same things at the end. Right?" Dean said

Maggie looks at Dean "You wanna sleep with him too?" she says acting surprised

Dean laughs "Umm No.. okay maybe not the exact same thing" he says

"Truce" Maggie says as he holds out her hand dramatically to shake.

"Truce" he says as he accepts her hand.

Just then Sam comes around the corner. What are you two doing up in the middle of the night.

"Go back to bed Sammy we're just working shit out" Dean says

"Oh I get it" He says "It's the great Winchester-Harper peace treaty, let me get the camera to mark the event"

"Smart ass" Maggie quip's at him.

"Yep, you're gonna fit right in" Dean says.

An hour later Maggie crawls back in bed. She is calmer but still shaken by the dream. Castiel feels her getting in bed.

"You okay? Where were you" he asks sleepy

"I'm fine" she says curling up against him, her face in his chest. "I just went down to get a drink ended up talking to Dean." She yawned.

Castiel pulls the quilt up over her and wraps his arm around her pulling her closer. He listens to her breathe as she falls asleep against him, then he drifts off.

***

Sam comes out of the spare room. "Okay I had to call Bobby to help convince her but Pamela is coming." He said with a smile. "She isn't too far, so one of us can go get her and bring her back"

"Thank you" Maggie says smiling up at Sam from the couch. "I hope she is okay with it really though."

Castiel smiled. "I'll go visit Ty when she comes" he offered

"No" Sam said "After Bobby called her she was fine. She still wasn't happy that you were going to be here, I told her you offered to leave when she came but, she said no. It seemed you were part of it, it was better you were here. Just to stay out of her way" Sam continued.

Dean stood up "Well I'll go get her then." he offered

***

The Impala pulled back into Maggie's a few hours later. Soon Dean and Pamela were standing at the door. Sam opened the Door to her large smile and warm laugh as Dean followed her in.

"Grumpy" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms firmly around Sam and planted one hand on each cheek of his behind lifting him up into a hug. 'One of these days I'm gonna stick around long enough to take the sweet little ass of yours for a ride" she grinned at him.

Sam blushed 12 shades of red and said "I can't wait" with a nervous nod.

"Not if I can help it" Dean countered

"Oh don't worry you'll get a turn too" she teased as she patted his face.

Then she walked across the room to Maggie, not only as if she could see her clearly but as if she were a long lost friend.

"Maggie" Pamela said taking the other woman's hands in her own and lowering her head. "I'm so very sorry for what has happened, I promise I will do my best to help" she offered sincerely.

She then lifts her head in the Direction of Castiel as if she had eyes behind her dark glasses with which to see him.

"So, you're mortal now they tell me" she says matter of fact.

"It would seem so" He answers emotionless.

"We'll see about that" she said, turning her attention back to Maggie.

"We need to sit down and talk. You tell me everything important, but I think I already have a feel for what is happening to you" Pamela said reassuringly.

Maggie sat with Pamela and told the story of losing her husband and child. Pamela listened to her and had her take her time. She held her hands and soothed her. When it became difficult Castiel would help fill in the blanks. Then Maggie told her about the duck. How it had at first moved around the cabin constantly when she first moved there. After a while it was only now and then, until the morning she met Castiel. Then Castiel told her about the duck showing up in his room, until they became more involved and he moved into Maggie's room.

"Now it moves around almost daily again" Maggie explained.

"I think I can take care of this part" Pamela said gently

"So what do we do, séance, tarot cards, Ouija?" Dean questioned

"No" Pamela said, shaking her head "I think the solution is simpler than that. "You said he was cremated?"

"Yes" Maggie nodded.

"Where are the ashes?" she asked

"Upstairs"

"Can you show me" she asked.

Maggie takes Pamela to her room alone. Pamela goes straight to the cradle as if she can see it and lifts out the box of ashes. She sits on the floor with them and pats the floor next to her signaling Maggie to sit beside her.

"Maggie" she says softly

"Yes"

"Andy doesn't want you to forget him." Pamela explains.

"I could never-" she starts

"Shhhh" Pamela continues. "Maggie you are remembering his death not his life"

"He wants you to stop mourning him and celebrate him instead" Pamela explained further.

Maggie nodded she was right. Maggie could not think of the child alive and happy it just brought on such aching, burning pain.

Pamela spoke gently "You need to look at his pictures again, put some out in the house Maggie. Remember his smile. Honey," She stroked Maggie's hair " it will hurt at first but, he can not move on until you do. You can't keep his memory safe in this room any longer you have to share it and let him go."

Maggie nodded through her tears, she knew Pamela was right again. She didn't think of him alive and she had hidden nearly every picture of the child away in a box somewhere. If she didn't have to see him. She didn't have to miss him.

"I think you should bury the ashes." Pamela added.

"Maggie's breath caught at the thought. "No" she whispered 'I can't put him out in the cold"

'Shhhh, you wouldn't be, you would be releasing him telling him goodbye. Do you understand?" She explained " You can bury him right here. Maybe where he used to play in the yard?" she suggested. "But you need to do this, we can all do it together."

Maggie nodded again, words were just too hard now. Pamela hugged Maggie to her. "We are all here, you won't have to do this alone."

"Thank you" Maggie managed, and then "Why Castiel? Why did he leave it in his room"

"Because he is an Angel?" Pamela said "Andy knew that, and thought he would see him and tell you"

Maggie shook her head "Too bad he is mortal now or he could have told me"

Pamela took her hand again. "Maggie, he is very much an Angel right now, I don't know why he doesn't know that, but he is"

Maggie was confused. "And you stayed?"

Pamela laughed "Well I wasn't certain until I was here a while, and well you needed help and it is obvious he loves you," she explained. "I couldn't just leave, he might finish the job." she cracked.

"Pamela he wouldn't do that" Maggie defended him. "I know how terrible he feels about all of it"

Pamela laughed again " Don't sweat it sweetie, I'm here now and he isn't scaring me off until you're fixed up!… But, Maggie there something else you need to know" Pamela went on.

'Oh" she asked

"There is something else in this house" she warned. "I don't know what it is, good or bad."

"Now what?" Maggie asked worried

"Let's take care of Andy today, I can stay, we will deal with the other tomorrow"

Maggie nodded again.

***

Maggie and Pamela returned down the stairs. Sam went to help Pamela to the sofa. Castiel met Maggie at the stairs. He could see her eyes red and her cheeks welted from crying. She had the box of ashes in her hands. He pulled her close.

"You okay" he whispered

Maggie nodded against him. "We talked I am going to bury Andy outside by the Dogwood." she said with a sigh.

"You sure?" he asked

She nodded again

"I think it's the right thing Maggie" he offered "..But if you are not sure. It can wait" he said to her gently

"It's time" she said softly he kissed her forehead.

"I'll get everything ready" he said motioning at Sam and Dean to follow him.

As Maggie sat the box of ashes on the coffee table, Sam got up and wrapped her in a hug. "We are all here for you Maggie" he said, "We'll do this together"

"Thank you " She whispered back.

Next Dean grabbed her tight. She almost laughed at this. "You know, if I had known I'd have been easier to get along with" he said softly almost chastising himself. Holding her against his chest.

Maggie did chuckle at this. "Then I'm glad you didn't" she smiled slightly "It's better this way, we know where we stand"

Dean nodded agreement, I'm gonna go help Cass.

***

Castiel went into Maggies garage to find a shovel, "Cass let me do that" Dean said

"No Dean I need to do this for her" he said .

"C'mon. Have you ever even dug a hole?"

Castiel considered this a moment "No" he shook his head

"The ground is frozen it's not going to be easy" Sam said stomping his feet.

"See, let me do it, I know what I am doing." Dean offered again.

"Dean I need to do this for Maggie, it is important to me. This grave, no matter how small is for her child. I admit it is only a gesture but, it is one I want to make for both of them. Do you understand?" he said matter of fact.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, yes he actually did understand. It was a family thing. Dean understood family. Castiel was taking care of his own. They way the hunter had done for years.

"Yeah" Dean said putting his hand on Castiels shoulder, "I do"

***

After Maggie had said her good byes to Andy and Castiel lay the pewter box in the ground Sam and Dean covered it while Castiel held Maggie closely. Pamela knelt beside the tiny grave and gave a small blessing of her own, Before they all went inside.

Pamela and the boys stayed in Maggie's kitchen making dinner, to give Castiel and Maggie time alone. Castiel held her across his lap on the sofa while she cried. He didn't try to stop her. He understood she was letting go of Andy, and as much as he wished he could make this part easier, it was necessary for her to heal. He held her closely and reminded her now and then she had done the right thing.

Soon she calmed and relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you, for taking care if him." she said kissing him

"No need" he said "I love you, I wanted to do this for you"

***

After dinner they all sat around Maggies living room. Maggie brought up what Pamela said earlier in the day about something else being in the house.

"So that's why you're staying" Dean said "and all this time I thought it was me" he cracked.

"Well you never know" she flirted "it could still be your lucky day" she said grinning.

"Seriously" Sam added "What else is going on here Pamela"

" I don't know sugar" she replied "but I'd like to find out in the morning"

'What are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure it seems like a strong presence, but it's more like background noise, like it is only here to watch" she explained.

Castiel considered what she was saying but did not get involved with the conversation.

***

That night Castiel drew a bath for Maggie and sat with her while she soaked. She was quiet and thoughtful and he did not try to intrude on her thoughts, he just wanted to be near her. After he wrapped her in a towel an dried her.

"Now you are too good to be true" she said softly

He looked up at her "I just want you to relax" he said

With that he took her to bed and wrapped himself around her as if willing peace to come to her.

"I never want to do that again" she said softly

"Maggie it is life, you know that"

"She nodded I just never want to bury someone I love again Castiel"

He stroked her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, staring into his face she thought of what Pamela told her. "He is an angel right now" How could he be, He was so human in her arms.

She kissed him again deeper, harder, she had so much emptiness to fill right now and she needed him to fill it. He responded as he always did, eager with unbelievable passion, but gentler, and slower now, touching her as though she may break. His every movement deliberate, meant solely to make her feel alive in his arms.

***

The next morning everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Pamela had considered how to identify the entity she felt in the cabin and decided it might be best to be direct and just ask it to identify itself, and why it was here.

"I'm going to use the Tarot Cards just to ask simple questions like who, what, why." she "explained maybe we can get a hint what we are dealing with that way"

Everyone nodded understanding.

Dean added "We aren't going to push this thing right? I mean last time that didn't go so well"

"Don't worry Dean" Pamela reassured "Unless angel boy over here has any friends hanging out, we should be good"

Castiel was concerned but, decided to watch closely. Angels were often observers of humanity for different reasons. When Pamela said it felt as if they being were watched it made him tense, but surely if an angel were here, they would have made them selves known and confronted he and Maggie both by now. He had at this point broken many of the laws of heaven.

"Ok" Pamela started "Why are you here?" she turned the first card

"Queen of Cups". Sam read the card to her.

"That is probably you" Maggie she explained

Maggie nodded, unsure she liked anything watching her.

'Are you watching Maggie? She turned over the next card,

"The Lovers." Sam read again

"No, it seems that it is watching both of you." Pamela said to Maggie and Castiel

Castiel had been watching the cards closely. He knew that certain cards could represent heavenly beings. If it were an angel he needed a clue as to who it might be.

"Tell me who you are" Pamela said more forceful now.

She turned the next card over.

***


	11. Chapter 10

**_This one is MA for sure, again you have been warned ;)_**

_See I didnt leave you hanging too long. lol I had to either post it or wait to get the rest back so I decided to post. =D I am evil after all. Lots of goodies in here and some smutt too :) Enjoy and tell me what you think. probably only 1 chapter left I may be able to stretch it out into 2 but It would be pure unadulterated smutt if I did lol. So should I continue with the next 10 or so chapters as a series???_

_night_

_xox_

_EP_

**10**

Castiel saw the card as Pamela flipped it over. He knew she would to begin to question the presence next and he could not allow this to happen. In the past she had tread too closely to his own true form and it resulted in her eyes being lost to the inferno that was his grace and power. This being was much more powerful, forcing her way too close to the being, represented by the tarot card, would result in damage on a much larger scale. This being had the ability to wipe out the entire house, even the town, if just a fraction of its' power were to be revealed.

"STOP!" Castiel shouted causing everyone seated at the table to jump. "Pamela, do not press any further" he commanded..

Pamela jumped and stared at Castiel through her unseeing eyes. "What? You asked for my help." Her tone was once again harsh and unforgiving towards him."

"Pamela, this is for your own good," he said calmly "Do not press to understand this being as you did with myself, the results would be far worse." he explained.

Castiel now turning his head to look at everyone seated around the table, "I know what it is and I will have to find out myself why it is here."

Maggie saw Castiel looking at her, his eyes locked on her own. She could not read his eyes. She tried desperately to translate the meaning of the storm brewing in them, there was fear, more fear than she had ever seen him show, and pain, but so much more she could not read. What was here with them, what had terrified him so?

Castiel stared at Maggie, knowing their time together may well have run it's course. He had been found. He must protect her from this intruder. He was willing to accept the punishment for his crimes; turning his back on his brothers, disobedience and worst of all loving her. However, he would not allow her to be tortured for loving him in return.

"What is it Cass". Dean asked unnerved.

Collecting his thoughts and pooling all of his strength. He answered. "The Archangel Haniel"

Sam started to ask, "You mean like the one who-"

"Yes" Castiel answered cutting him off. Not the same one, more powerful.

"Why's it here Cass" Dean questioned.

"I'm Not sure but, I feel certain it has something to do with the loss of my Power and Maggie." He replied ,again looking at Maggie.

Dean pulled the gun from his waist band.

"Put that away" Castiel instructed. "It will do no good."

"I'm not going to just sit here Cass and let this thing blow you apart!" Dean said angry.

"No you're not" Said Castiel. "You're going to protect Maggie, while I see why it is here."

"Why would it want Maggie" Sam asked confused.

"Because I love her, and because." He paused "She knows too much."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Pamela said, sitting there taking it all in.

"You will be safe" Castiel reassured her. "If it is here to take me back it will have no interest in anyone but, Maggie and myself"

Castiel got up and moved across the room to where Maggie was seated. He could see in her eyes, she was angry that it was here, but not an ounce of fear. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" she said, touching his cheek

"This is not what I had planned for us." He continued, as he kissed her resting his forehead to hers. " I love you Maggie."

"I love you" She answered "It is not over." her voice strong.

"I will find my way back, I promise, I will always be with you". he whispered as he kissed her again long and hard. "But right now you can't be here."

"You will all need to go up stairs. I am going to call it out." He said, now sounding fearless. "Be prepared to send it away" he instructed, looking at Dean and Maggie.

Maggie started to argue, she wanted to stay his side ,whatever was coming she did not want to be without him.

"No! Go Maggie, Please" He begged " Dean take her, drag her if you must." he directed.

Sam had helped Pamela find her way up stairs to the bedroom, For a moment Dean stood with Maggie, feeling much as she did. He did not want to leave his friend to face this alone. He understood Maggie's desire to fight by his side. However, Dean had witnessed the power and destruction that Raphael left in his wake. He knew there was nothing either of them could do. If this Archangel decided it wanted to take Castiel, it would with or without them. "C'mon" He said, "We can do more up there than down here".

Once he was certain the others were safely upstairs, Castiel began chanting and calling for the Archangel to reveal itself. Soon a soft glow took over the Entire room.

***

"Be calm Brother" A soft, yet powerful voice spoke in Castiels head. "I mean no ill will toward you or the others"

"Haniel?" Castiel questioned. 'Why? Why, then are you here, if not to take me back?"

" It is my duty and my promise to be here, Castiel" Haniel's voice, once again Gentle.

"I don't understand" Castiel replied confused.

"Of course not," the voice answered. "Maggie is my charge, have no fear, I will not allow her to be harmed"

Castiel looked confused and doubtful of the words. "Your Charge? Since when? Why Maggie?"

The voice in his head gave a soft chuckle " So many questions young one."

Haniel was one of the 7 original angels of creation, meaning the being had come to existence long before the creation of the earth, humanity and most other angels.

"Please' Castiel said with due respect "I must understand"

The voice answered sympathetic " I suppose you are correct." and continued

"Her father was my vessel 10 years ago."

"Is that how he lost his life?" Castiel queried

"Yes, but, that was at his request. I had explained to him, my use of his body would leave him unable to function, essentially useless . I would never have requested it's use at all, if it had not been necessary."

Castiel nodded understanding,

"He agreed, to allow me to use him under the conditions, that I promise to look after his youngest child, Maggie, he was concerened what would become of her without him, He also asked, that I never make the same request of her."

Again Castiel nodded, "But why take his life?"

"As I left him, he asked, if he had completed his service, I told him he had. It was then he asked me to reaffirm my promise about his daughter, then he requested I stop his heart. I did as he wished."

Castiel swallowed hard. "So why are you here now? Is she in danger?"

"Not at the moment" The voice reassured.

"Then you have come to take me back" He determined.

The voice in his head,chucked again, "Young one, why would I have brought you to her if I intended to take you away?"

Castile was confused "Brought me to her?"

"Yes" The voice said reassuring "You know my true purpose Castiel, who else would have led you here."

Castiel knew the 7 angels of creation represented certain virtues later given to humanity, Haniel's virtue was that of passion, and love. However, passion was a two way street and as such passion was a strong component in war as well. Haniel, was well versed in both. Though it was safe to say that Haniel was usually of good humor, and preferred love to war. It would still be unwise to cross the archangel.

Haniel sensed his confusion.

"Castiel, you were defeated, alone, longing for a home, wishing your power, your very grace away. You were longing for love. I saw all of this. I could not ignore it."

Castiel nodded, remembering how he felt in the days since he was cast out and worse following the events at Carthage.

" I had watched Maggie many human years," Haniel continued, "even more than her father had asked, as she too would be my vessel. All of those years wanting to love, be loved, finding it at last, to have it ripped away. I stood beside her, willed all the strength I could to her. It is how she survived the death of her family, became this strong. But she was young, and so needed to love again, and be loved."

Castiel was feeling angry now. "So you created all of this. None if it is real, we were what, toys?"

"Castiel" the voice strict, "remember to be calm."

Then gentle once again, "Of course I did not create this. The love you have for each other is very real. I dare say deeper than most humans will ever know for another, and certainly more than most angels."

Continuing, "Both of your souls were sinking, their desires, at essence, the same. Two pieces of a puzzle if you will. All I did was nudge you in this direction, so that you may cross paths. You found each other and grew the love you share of free will. I give you my word."

Castiel was beginning to understand. The urge he felt to come here was Haniel but, the connection he felt seeing Maggie was not.

He could almost feel the voice smile now "Yes, Castiel the love that you feel for her, and she for you, is as deep and as sweet as it feels. It is real and it is powerful enough to heal you both" Haniel added, "You both have already begun to in many ways"

The voice now offering proof, " I stood with Maggie yesterday, prepared to lend my strength as she buried the remains of her only child, I watched you, yourself, dig that hole in the frozen ground , lay the tiny box inside, and whisper a prayer to our father. I then watched you hold and console her, taking on her pain, as if it were your own child."

"Later" Haneil continued, I watched you care for her, watch over her, tending her needs. Then and only for the smallest moment I assure you, as I would not intrude on such intimacy, I watched as you wrapped her in your own body, your only desire to eliminate her suffering and make her feel whole again." The voice finished "How could you question the reality of your love for each other. Do you know just how rare that sort of devotion is?"

Castiel felt some peace with this new understanding, then asked "Did you take my power from me?"

"Aside from being removed from heaven, the power, that is your grace, is still inside you Castiel" the voice explained.

"But I felt it drain as I journeyed here" he pointed out.

"You wished it gone, Castiel, that is all. "Your grace is intact, I assure you."

"When the time comes it will return but, only you can release it" the voice explained.

"So I am still an Angel?"

"Of course" the voice said laughing

"But what of my love for Maggie?" he asked concerned.

'Yes, that is still a crime." Haniel said with a hint of sadness, "I admit I should have given more thought to this detail. But you are not the only angel to fall in love with a mortal. You will find a way as others have." the voice reassured. "Continue to teach her and learn from her. You will face what may come, together with strength.

Castiel bowed his head "Thank you Haniel, thank you for Maggie" he said honestly.

The voice again laughed. "You would have crossed paths eventually Castiel, she is destined to be part of this war, as are you."

"Have you been here all along." Castiel asked

"No of course not, I come when I am needed. I knew she was about to release the child, I came to watch over her. I look in on her and I am always open to her, as she would have been my vessel. But I do not intrude and aside from giving you a slight push, I do not interfere.

Castiel understood.

"Can I ask why you needed Maggie's father?"

"The humans discovered a manuscript, there was only one left on earth, we had destroyed the others centuries ago. I needed to use his body to destroy it and those that knew its contents." the voice explained. "It would have been dangerous in the hands of humanity"

"And the manuscript?" he prodded.

"Would have helped to free Lucifer, but alas, they have managed that anyway." the voice said with disappointment. "As with all things Human, where there is a will, there is a way"

With that the glow in the room dimmed and Haniel was gone.

"Maggie" Castiel shouted, running up the stairs.

***

Up stairs in the bed room, Sam sat with Pamela on the bed, she was holding Bo. Maggie stood with an ear near the door listening for a clue of what was happening and Dean stood at a blank wall with his knife in hand, sleeve rolled up prepared to slice himself open and perform the banishing ritual the moment Maggie gave him a sign.

All they saw was a single flash of light, it lasted only a second, then Castiel was shouting for Maggie telling her it was okay and bursting through the bedroom door.

"What? Whoa Cass?" Dean asked confused "Is something here? Should I do this?" he said nodding to his arm.

"No" Castiel said as he lifted Maggie off her feet and kissed her,

"It's fine. Everything is fine, for now" he said smiling

***

"Thank you for coming, I know you didn't want to" Maggie thanked Pamela, with a hug.

"Nah, I'm glad I did." She said hugging Maggie again. You know how to get me if you want to talk, things should calm down soon Maggie" She smiled.

"Guess I have to take a rain check on the ride" Pamela said, smiling at Sam and she gave him another ass grabbing hug.

'Ah yeah next time for sure" He said, again turning bright red.

Pamela turned to Castiel. " I gotta give credit where credit is due," She said with some reluctance, "you saved my ass this time angel boy. Take care of her." she she added nodding toward Maggie.

"Now how bout that ride home hot stuff" She said turning to Dean,

"Best ride of your life" he answered

"We'll see about that" she retorted as they left.

***

After Dean left to take Pamela home, Maggie Fell asleep on the sofa. Her head on Castiels lap, she was breathing slow and rhythmic. He was pleased to see her sleeping peacefully, the last two days had been exhausting for everyone, especially her. The pieces were falling into place for Castiel, he understood how he came to be there. He was relieved to know the feelings he and Maggie shared were genuine. However, he was more than a little concerned to find out Maggie was the intended Vessel of Haniel. Although Haniel's promise to Maggie's father, never to request use of her body was reassuring, it did not mean Maggie could not volunteer. Being Haniel's vessel did however mean Maggie was safe among the angels, at least safer than he had first anticipated.

Haniel was a peaceful being who even in times of battle preferred solutions made from peace and understanding as opposed to smiting but, Haniels grace burned with pure passion and that same passion could just as easily smite anything that got in it's way, and had on many occasions. It was unlikely, most angles would risk harming his vessel whether or not he intended to use it. Haniel was an old and wise angel whose very name literally meant Grace of God. It would be best to tread lightly. As for his own grace, if it were still inside him, as Haniel had assured, he did not feel it. He felt utterly powerless.

***

Dean came back from taking Pamela home bearing Pizza and beer. There was much to talk about now. It was approaching time for the Winchesters to resume their hunt for Lucifer and Maggie knew Castiel intended to go along. They would spend the next few days covering the basics so that both Maggie and Castiel could protect themselves, and acquiring needed weapons and supplies. Castiel felt secure Maggie could hold her own at the cabin but he still hated the thought of leaving her there alone.

"So whats the plan here?" Dean asked through a mouth full of pizza.

Sam answered "I figure we spend a few more days here, making sure Maggie is covered and knows how to handle things, then we head out to Ashland Kentucky,"

"What is in Ashland" Castiel asked feeling strangely out of the loop.

"Maybe nothing." Sam replied "When I talked to Bobby he said there seemed to some low level stuff in the area." he continued "might be worth checking out and a way to ease back into things"

Dean nodded " Might be worth a look and it's not too far, we could go take a look around be back in less than a week." He agreed, " Might be a good place for Cass to hone his human chops"

"I will be fine" Castiel assured. "I have fought demons since there were demons to fight."

"Yeah, but not as a human" Sam reminded. "It's going to take some work"

"I am prepared for that, I have watched you and other humans fight for a very long time Sam." Castiel countered

"Well if you aren't ready you will be by the time we leave" Dean said.

"My concern is with Maggie" Castiel said looking at her. Maggie had left the conversation to the hunters and Castiel. All she cared is that they made it home in one piece.

"Don't worry" she comforted him. "I'm going to be ok, I feel safe here"

"I know" he said, "but there is so much out there"

"You taught me well, and Sam and Dean will take care of the rest" She said. "I can do this"

Dean nodded " She'll be ready, I'll make sure"

"..And Bobby will keep tabs with her on the phone" Sam added.

Castiel nodded.

***

Castiel turned the water on in the shower, waiting for steam to rise ,he kissed Maggie.

"I'm going to miss you, I think that worries me most, I can not imagine not seeing you." he confessed

Maggie nodded biting her lip "I don't want to wake up without you she whispered"

He kissed her harder, their time was short, he would be leaving in a few days and Castiel wanted every touch, smell, taste, and sigh he could get from her, before he did.

He pulled her into the shower with him, his hands running the length of her body again and again. Kissing her harder feeling her bite and chew at his mouth and lips, the thrill of her hands running over his own body. How was he going to make it without her touch, his mind nagged at him. Reaching up for her long wet hair, tugging it gently to pull her head back enough to run his mouth along her neck, the curve of her jaw to the curve of her shoulder the taste of her alone causing a moan to escape him. Maggie's hands in his hair pulling back to her to her mouth.

Her hands lathered him now with a sponge, his body ached and burned with and for her touch, he never wanted her to stop. Castiel watched her, he loved watching her, she licked and kissed his skin as the soap was rinsed away. His hands buried deep in Maggie's hair pressing her mouth harder to his skin, now burning to feel her warm mouth against it. Maggie turned him and began his back, she had complete control of him at this moment and he had no desire to resist her. He could feel her hands pressing into the muscles at his neck and shoulders, as she massaged, another soft moan escaped. Castiel, felt her body lean against him as she kissed and nipped at his back. She massaged, her fingers prodding deep into the muscles of his upper back. He loved her mouth against him, warm and wet as she kissed where her fingers had just been. His cock was aching for attention, pressed up firm and hard against his stomach be he didnt want her to stop.

Turning him, again to face her, his hands now on Maggie's body, seeking to touch all of her. Maggie moves her mouth to Castiel's. Pressing her body hard against his, he kisses her shoving his tongue deep into her mouth, their tongues trashing against each other. Maggie pulls back, then she teases him with her mouth, his breath so hard and short, body aching against hers, his skin screaming for her touch. She rubs his chest to his hips with the flat of her palms, bringing her mouth just close enough to his that their lips barely connect. Castiel is longing for her mouth, his body somewhere between torture and ecstasy and he only wants for more. Maggie reaches down and wraps her hand around his cock, he thrusts up into her hand with a grunt as she does. She moves her mouth closer to his again, feeling his hot, short, pants of breath, he kisses at her teasing mouth ,feeling her hand wrap tighter around his aching shaft. She is controlled, not too hard, not too easy. Stroking him, he moves a hand to the curve of her neck and shoulder, the other wraps her long wet hair around his fist as he thrusts against her hand.

She's watching him closely as he pants out short breaths, grunts escaping with nearly every one. Her hand so controlled on his cock, not quite sending him to his climax, trapping him in the sweet ache just before. Castiel is reeling with pleasure, he arches his head back against the shower wall tightening the grip on her shoulder and pulling at the fist full of her hair. His head sways back and forth against the wall and he manages her name, "Maggie" breathless it comes out more of a growl. Dropping his head to hers she relents and allows him one deep kiss before pulling away, she tightens her grip a little. Causing him to thrust into her hand harder and faster but, she controls the pace. He wants to release, yet never wants this to end, the aching so unbearably sweet. She raises her mouth to him one more time. He kisses her deep through his pants of breath and small moans. "You ready she whispers to him," his thrust into her hand causing more small grunts from him now, "Yesss" he manages. Maggie tightens her hand more and strokes him faster, bringing her face up to his, feeling his hot breath, his lips seeking hers, she looks into his eyes as he cums. His release his hard, powerful, his hand locked in her hair and on her shoulder pulling her closer against him his mouth pressed to hers as he cries, grunts out his relief. His hot white release shooting between them.

As Castiel comes down from his euphoric high, he pulls Maggie closer and kisses her hard. Looking at her amazed. "We will be doing that more often" he says, with a laugh and Maggie can't help but laugh too, as their mouths play, I love you. He says seriously. "Me too" she whispers. "I almost lost you today." she confesses. Castiel, pulls her head against his own. "Yes, it could have been bad, but it was not." she nodded against him. Kissing her once again he says. "Your turn"

"Oh" Maggie laughs "You think the can beat that?" she teases

"I intend to try" he says reaching for a towel.


	12. Chapter 11

_Ok rated **MA MA MA ;) not pure unadulterated smut but close =D the second is my fave =P**_

_Ok so this is it for part one. I think I am going to keep the next part here as well I can always edit them and split them later. I have the 2nd chapter of part 2 written but not the first. Im a scatter brained writer. I am working on it tho. I am also in the midst of another story that has nothing to do with SPN so it will be hit and miss until that plot bunny leaves me alone. I am going to try to clean up the other chapters and notes over the week end and add some info about Haniel and some of the other characters both angelic and demonic it intend to introduce for those interested. They will all be based on actual mythology with a alot of creative license :)_

_There is a cute Dean Castiel scene and a new development in here :)_

_Hope you enjoy_

_xox_

_EP_

11

Castiel had made good on his attempts to out do Maggie and she now lay curled at his side while he watches her sleep. Wrapping a finger in a long curl of her hair, pulling it free and then doing it again. What was he doing leaving her? He dreaded the day he pulled out of the drive with Sam and Dean and he dreaded the first morning he woke up without her even more.

He had found a "slice of normal" as Dean would have called it and he liked it. He wasn't sure he wanted to just give it up so easy. Yet he knew why he was there, he had a duty to see it through. Looking down at Maggie again, it was clear, it was more than a duty now. She was the very creature Lucifer hated. Her and the billions more like her. He had to be stopped and Castiel had to be part of the war against him.

Castiel slid out of bed, feeling guilty for slipping away, their time was so short now but, he needed to talk to Dean.

Dean awoke to the angel standing over him.

"Huh, what?" Dean grumbled.

"Dean" Castiel said again in a loud whisper

"Yeah I'm up, what's going on Cass" He asked confused as he sat up on the sofa. "Maggie okay?"

Castiel answered "Yes, Maggie is fine she is sleeping" sitting down next to his friend on the sofa.

"Yeah, kinda like I was" He pointed out.

"I am sorry Dean, but I need to talk" Castiel apologized.

Rubbing his face "What is it?" the hunter asked.

"I need sometime alone with Maggie" he said.

Dean looked at him, "From what I could hear," he said pointing to the ceiling, "you had some time alone with Maggie already" Dean joked.

Castiel looked confused, then he nodded " I need more time than that." he said

Dean raised his eye brows and said, "Really?"

"Yes Dean this is important" Castiel said.

"Ok then, Sammy and me will go pick up supplies tomorrow, we'll call before we come back make sure everybody's.. you know… done" Dean said.

"How long will you be gone" Castiel asked obviously excited now.

"I dunno the guy Bobby sent us to is a few hours from here, should be most of the day" Dean said looking concerned.

Castiel nodded, "That should be enough time."

"Cass we are talking sex here… right??" asked a confused Dean.

"And other things" Castiel said looking serious.

Dean gave him half a smile "I know You're going miss her."

"Very much" Castiel said with a sigh.

Dean looked at his friend and sighed, he felt sort of happy for him, sort of sorry for him. " I don't know what you two did before we… I… barged in here, but it was obviously pretty good." he said, " I get it, you want one more day of 'normal' before the world goes back to shit."

Castile nodded "Yes"

"We'll get out of here early, we'll be back late, and I'll call first, okay?."

"Thank you Dean" Castiel said.

"Cass, if you're not ready to go, we can handle this one on our own" Dean offered "I mean we are just checking the place out chances are it's nothing"

"No" Castiel said "I need to do this, I am ready"

"If you're sure" Dean looked at him

"I am" he said thinking of Maggie

Dean looked at Castiel. He didn't seem like the same clueless angel Dean had known, but yet somehow he was still too innocent.

"So… you have it all, you know, figured out… right?" Dean said nervous.

Castiel looked at him confused. "Figured out?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah you know… Maggie…" Dean finally said, Letting out a sigh "SEX?"

"Oh" Castiel said, as he considered the question a small smile crossed his lips "Yes" he answered

Dean chuckled at him "Yeah I noticed the marks on her shoulder the other night, I figured you were doing okay" he laughed "just wanted to be sure."

Castiel smiled " That is a very nice spot he said with a grin"

"I'm sure it is" Dean laughed.

"When were you talking to Maggie?" Castiel questioned

"Before Pamela came, she came down to make tea, she had a nightmare" As soon as he said it Dean said "Shit!"

"Maggie had a nightmare?" Castiel looked both confused and concerned.

"Yes… Shit!" Dean said again, scolding himself "Look Cass don't tell her I told you"

"Why didn't she tell me" Castiel asked concerned

"It's not a big deal, you were sleeping she didn't want to wake you, I woke up and… well, I sort of know the look, so I asked her"

Castiel nodded. "She was alright?"

"Yeah Cass, Yeah she was fine. She just said she hadn't had one in a long time and didn't want you to worry. I figure if she kept having them she would tell you." Dean explained.

He nodded again. Looking concerned

"Really she was ok, It isn't like she didn't want you to know, she just didn't think it was worth the worry" Dean explained

He nodded again, "I understand I just want her to know she can tell me anything" Castiel clarified.

Dean nodded at him 'She knows.. You should get back to bed before she figures out your missing and chews on my ass"

"Good night Dean."

A few moments later he slid in bed next to Maggie, he didn't want to wake her but he couldn't resist touching her. Castiel ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip, feeling her skin beneath his hand. Maggie sighed in her sleep and moved closer to him. He raised his arm allowing her to snuggle against his chest and then lowered it around her. He then ran his hand from the back of her shoulder to the small of her back several times she sighed into his chest each time he did this. He was going to miss her.

***

"Sam" Dean spoke his brothers name quietly, as he shook him.

"C'mon Sammy rise-n-shine." Dean said.

Hmmmm, what" Sam grouched through sleep, "What time is it?"

"I dunno, early," he said " I promised Cass we'd get outta here a while, so put a move on."

Sam nodded as he sat up "Why you promise him that?" Sam questioned as he realized what Dean said

"He wants a little quality time with Maggie" Dean said giving his brother a wink and a sideways grin.

"Oh Sam" nodded his understanding. Sitting up on the side of the bed Sam says "It's going to be hard for him to go." Sam said thoughtful. "I just hope he is ready" the younger hunter said.

***

Maggie awoke to the feeing of Castiel's breath on the back of her neck, the feeling of his hand tracing the curve of her hip. She rolled on to her back to face him, sliding under his arm as he moved his face above hers and kissed her, "Good Morning" he said barley above a whisper".

"Good Morning" she answered though sleepy eyes. As she slid one arm around him to his back and raised the other to play with his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her throat, the center where her neck and her chest meet. He let out a sigh, he would never tire of the feeling of her hands in his hair.

He began to run his lips the length of her collarbone side to side tasting her, Maggie stretched her neck back and sighed. He ran his hand down Maggie's side running his fingers along the outside of her thigh, she bends it up to meet him. He now runs his fingers lightly stroking along her inner thigh as she arches her neck further leaving out a soft sigh. Castiel brushed his lips along Maggie's neck to her mouth breathing deeply. "I want you" he whispers, "All yours" she responds, with a deep kiss, taking his cue to continue, Castiel moves his fingers between her legs feel the warm wet of her. Separating her with one finger he slid up and down slow and deliberate, feeling and collecting the warm fluid on his finger. He watched her closely for his reward. It would be the arch of her neck and the soft moan she would give when he ran the length of his finger around her clit, he so loved watching her pleasure knowing it was his own doing.

He was soon rewarded and his own aching increased. The sight and sound of her mixed with the feel of her against his hand and body he was almost tempted to take her right then, he so wanted to thrust into her again and again but, he waited. Instead lowering his head to the same spot as his hand, feeling Maggie's hand now in his hair another reward he loved. He had learned quickly that first day he spent in bed with Maggie he could bring great pleasure to her with just his mouth, as she could him. He found he could send her crashing and thrashing into climax or simply bring it on gently in soft waves of moans. He slid one the two fingers gently inside and and licked and bit softly at the folds. He felt her hips rock against his mouth. As he tasted her his cock screamed for attention, but he ignored it. Running his tongue around her clit and gently sliding her fingers in and out of her he felt her tighten. And then release with a loud moan as she pulled at his hair and ground her hips against his mouth, his own ache then becoming more urgent. He ran his mouth along her inner thighs kissing and biting Gently and he her breathing slowed alittle.

He slowly kissed and bit his way up to face her and eager mouth taking his lips and tougue he was breathing hard now against his own need for her. "I want you inside me" she whispered, pulling his mouth harder to her own. He could feel his cock pressed against her opening now soaking wet and more hot than warm. He slowing pressed in allowing his cock to be enveloped in the smooth, soft, wet that was Maggie. Slowing feeling her body accommodate his, he slid completely in side her in doing so he released a cry "Maggie". He felt her hips grind against him as he thrust again, her hands ran up his chest as she met his thrust. "yes she moaned. Pulling his head to hers to bite and kiss at his lips.

His thrusting so hard he let out soft grunts with each one. He was lost inside her, watching her neck arch, kissing her, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth search seeking, both moaning, grunting, gasping at times, into the other. He kept the pace, as he went in to her harder, deeper, his hands holding fist fulls of her hair, her hands digging into his hips as her own welcomed each crashing thrust. He could feel his orgasm building inside him and tried to fight it but, he wanted deeper and he wanted to take her harder and soon he could feel her tighted around him. "yes Maggie" he growled as she came, clenching tightly around him he couldn't hold back". He crashed his mouth to hers growling and grunting as he came inside her his mouth seeking hers the entire time.

They stayed together like this. He on top of her, still deep inside, resting on his elbows, teasing each other with their mouths his hands in her hair and she stroking his face. He loved her and his head was full of conflict, what he wanted and what he should do. When he came to earth this time he had a purpose. He he had never understood these creatures, their motives, their emotions. It was his job to protect them and love them regardless. But the love he was taught was nothing like the love humans shared. Human love was full of conflict, sacrifice and pain. He couldn't understand it then. Now it was the only thing he understood.

***

When Castiel spoke to Dean he had wanted a normal day with Maggie, the way it had been at the beginning. He also needed to talk to Maggie about Haniel. While had told her that her father was Haniel's vessel and that is why the archangel was here. He had not told her that she too was Haniel's vessel. He wasn't trying to keep it from her, he was waiting for the right moment, and enough time alone to make sure she understood what exactly that meant.

Castiel and Maggie had just come in from taking Bo for a walk. He was glad they brought the puppy home. While at the moment he didn't offer much protection, unless danger came in the form of a chew toy, he eventually would. He would also keep Maggie from being completely alone. He worried most about Maggie feeling alone as she had before. He had already made up his mind that he would not leave her for weeks on end as he first thought. He would only stay away as long as necessary.

Castiel pulled Maggie on the sofa with him he wanted to hold her like he had before Sam and Dean had shown up. It had only been a little over a week but things were progressing so fast it seemed much longer. Maggie pressed her face into his t-shirt and breathed deeply, feeling his arms around her. He could feel her tighten in his arms, he knew she was fighting her emotions over his leaving the same as he was. "I know you need to-" she started

He cut her off, "Shh I will only be a few days, then I will be back home with you," he soothed.

"Maggie" he said

'yeah" she answered looking up at him.

"I need to tell you something else." Castiel said looking down at her.

"Okay" Maggie said, curious.

"Remember what I told you about your father"

"Yes, He was a vessel" she answered

"And if you remember we had all ready talked about bloodlines before."

"Yes it runs in families" she nodded

Castiel had explained that certain people were born with inherited traits encoded in them. This went back almost as far as creation. If science knew what to look for, they could easily see it but, since science didn't believe in angels and had no reason to look. The traits that made someone a vessel were passed along generation to generation the same as one would inherit eye or hair color. It wasn't random but, it wasn't guaranteed, many different factors would have to be present, and it was rare that all things in an individual would line up perfectly enough for this particular innate trait to be dominate. Still each generation usually had at least 1 and often 2 vessels of a specific bloodline to ensure one would be available if necessary. Compatibility was determined similar to blood typing in as much that even within a specific blood line some were better candidates than others.

"Maggie" he said looking at her "You are or were Haniel's intended vessel."

Looked confused Maggie asked. "what do you mean 'were'?"

"You're father submitted to Haniel on the condition that you never be asked to serve as a vessel." he explained.

"So this means He can't jump in me and turn my brain to oatmeal?" she asked, trying not to be too serious and scare the hell out of herself.

"Don't worry he wouldn't. It means that he can not ask it of you." He chucked

"How can you be sure he wouldn't?"

"I suppose I can't be considering the behavior of the others but, I have always known Haniel to keep his word, he did bring me here after all." he added "He has kept his promise to look after you and you could still say no."

Maggie nodded, processing it all. If someone told her 2 months ago her life would get this interesting she would have died laughing. She stayed quiet thinking about it all. She pressed her face into Castiels chest breathing him in, trying to let her head stop spinning.

Castiel was concerned she was quiet. He pulled her tighter to him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just thinking" she said. Finally, Maggie said "So when do I meet him?

Castiel seemed surprised "Do you want to?"

"Yes," She answered "you're telling me he has been watching me most of my life, knows me well enough to send you here. It's kind of creepy if I don't meet him." She said.

Castiel considered what she said. "I suppose it would be… 'creepy" for you." he said with a small laugh.

"So" Maggie said anxious, "Is it possible?"

"Yes angels can and do communicate with their vessels. He said.

"How?"

"Usually the angel has to start the conversation, but I believe only because most humans do not truly have the faith to hear us, even the ones who are meant to." he explained.

He continued. He is connected to you, if you focus he will hear you, if he answers you will hear him here, "he taps her forhead" I don't recommend an actual conversation, that is often most unpleasant.

"Can't you just tell him to give me a call?" she laughed.

Castiel laughed, "Just focus Maggie" he said more serious "…and don't expect an answer right away, for you it will probably feel more like a dream be patient."

…And there isn't going to be thunder and lightening and a pissed off angel at the other end."

He laughed again. "No" then added "Maggie it is important that you understand one thing"

"Okay" she said

"Haniel promised your father he would never ask you for use of your body, that doesn't mean you can not offer." His voice now turning grim, "Maggie do not ever offer." He warned

"But" she started

"NO" he was firm "Maggie, promise me you will never volunteer yourself, what ever may happen." Castiel said unyielding.

She nodded.

***

After dinner Castiel drew her another bath and she persuaded him to join her. They soaked until the water was too cold then built a fire in the bedroom and continued to talk. Mostly now about the last few weeks since she found him in the parking lot, but about future as well.

"I had no idea what I would find here" Castiel said his arms around Maggie

"I didn't even know why I was here"

"lucky for you I have a thing for strays" She giggled again

He sighed at her "Yes, and you kept me as well"

"I'm glad I did" she rested her head against his chest.

"What happens now?" She asks.

"Both a great deal and nothing" he states matter of fact.

Maggie looks up confused.

"I will have to find a away to battle Lucifer and find God without power. That will require a lot of adjustment for me. He says.

"That doesn't sound easy or safe, Maggie tells him.

"I will be fine." he continues.

"Nothing will change for us, I will not be here everyday, but nothing will change" he tells her.

"I'm not afraid of being here alone," She explains "I'm not even afraid of you leaving, I can get through that… but… I am terrified you won't come back Castiel"

"Maggie, I will always come back to you" he assures her his arms around her.

"I don't know it seems like all I have to do is love someone and Poof, they're gone" she says closing her eyes.

"Not me." He whispers, "I will always find my way back"

"Well asking you to be careful just doesn't seem like enough" she says with a forced laugh.

"Maggie I have done this for thousands of years. I will be fine."

She kisses him and tries to believe him.

He turns to face her and draws her tight up against him. She feels his arms and legs wrap around her. He pulls the quilt up over both of their heads.

"What are you doing"? She laughs

"I forgot there is something I want to try" he said

He now had straddled her

"Is this some kinky sex thing? Have you been talking to Dean?" She questioned laughing, while trying to figure out just what the hell he was up to.

"Dean offered his advice, I told him I was fine" he said matter of fact, again

"I'm relieved" Maggie laughed.

"I have seen humans do this and I never understood, but I think I do now" he said.

Before she could ask he ran his hand under her t-shirt to her ribs and tickled her.

"Oh no. no, no, no, that is so not funny Castiel" she scolded him.

"But you are laughing" he said and did it again smiling

Maggie jumped under his weight "No, no I'm not, not really" she said trying to wiggle away.

She could feel him getting ready again, "You should know this works both ways." she pointed out

"Oh" he questioned?

"Yes you are ticklish too" she laughed at him.

He considered this "I have never noticed" he said

Maggie had managed to wiggle free enough to sit up and draw him in for a kiss and just as he leaned into her lips she lightly raked her nails over his ribs.

Castiel shot back and looked at her eyes wide. "Okay I agree, Maggie that is not funny" he looked down at her with surprise.

"Oh no you started this you are in trouble now she grinned."

***

The tickling had in the end resulted in more passion as, Maggie flipped on her stomach in an attempt to protect her self from his relentless fingers, Castiel soon found his fingers no longer seeking the sweet spot just below her ribs that sent Maggie into fits of giggles. As if they had a mind of their own he found his hands caressing her flesh as his mouth kissed hungrily at her back and up her spine, soon finding her, shoulders and neck. Maggie pressed her back side hard against his aching cock, grinding, he bit into her shoulder hard, and growled. Leaning back and dropping his sweats enough to release his achingly hard cock he ran his fingers along the crotch of her soaking wet panties.

He pulled at them, finally grabbing them and ripping them at the seams he pressed inside her. Slowly, feeling the slick, heat he pushed deeper allowing her muscles to relax and then grip around him. Maggie groaned at the feeling of him prodding deeper inside her, and he responded by leaning back against him harder, but there were no words of love or passion from either of them just, pure desire.

His thrust at first slow and deliberate taking the feel of her in, raking his fingers up and down her back he soon found himself with a fist full of her red hair. Pulling just hard enough to cause a moan from her. He felt the familiar stiffening of her body and her muscles tighten around his cock. He thrust harder into her, each one causing her body to jolt and shake. Bringing both hands down to her hips he grabbed them hard, digging in with is fingertips, pulling her hard against him with each pounding thrust. He felt her clenching and the hot wet release wash over him when she came. He pounded into her harder realizing he was staking claim to her, she was his, he would protect her. He collapsed over her as he came inside her releasing through clenched teeth in a series of low grunts and growls.

He found himself when it was over covering her body with his own. His hand tightly gripping her shoulders her own hands bent back covering his. His breathing still hard and continuing to come out in what sounded more like low growls than breath.

He rolled off her to the side and then quickly, almost too quickly to be human, he was leaning over her. Maggie, brought her arms up to his face but, he met them with his hands, tightly gripping them in his own he held them down to the Mattress with gentle force. He stared deep into her eyes and studied her face intensely, almost as if he were looking at her for the first time, "I love you Maggie, you will always be mine and I will always come back. Please don't doubt me." He said, his breath still ragged, still more of a growl, and his voice low and gruff, more so than she had ever heard. He ran his lips and nose close to her face, as if he were going to tease at her but again more intense. Finally pressing his mouth to hers so hard her head sank deeply into the pillow, he released her arms as he pulled from the kiss.

Still looking at her intensely, he then continued to brush his mouth and nose against her face, her chin, down her neck, until he finally rested at the place between her neck and shoulder he so loved to taste. Her hands went to his head and ran through his hair as she felt his mouth there biting her gently. His breathing soon slowed and she closed her eyes feeling him nuzzle at her now.

The intensity seem to drain from him and he relaxed against her for a moment, before rolling to his side and pulling her back against him. He pulled the quilt over both of them and both of his arms tightly wrapped around her keeping her pressed against him. He didn't say another word before he drifted to sleep.

Maggie allowed herself to press against him. Her own arms wrapped in his. She lay there thinking about what had just happened. She heard Pamela's words again in her head, "He is an angel right now" Maggie understood. She had just met the angel Castiel and he had just marked his territory.

About an hour later Castiel's Cell phone rang. He lifted his arm from Maggie lightly so as not to wake her and felt behind him on the night stand until he found it. It was Dean they would be back soon. He tossed the phone on the bed and wrapped his arm around Maggie again. He thought about what had happened to him earlier, His power had returned, he knew that much, while he was making love to her he could have leveled the town if he so chose. He saw her like he never had before and felt her, loved her, so much more intensely, this is not at all what he expected. As an angel most things human were often dulled not heightened. He would have to ask Haniel about this. He closed his eyes, feeling Maggie lying against him.

***

Sam and Dean returned with the needed supplies and the next few days were spent reinforcing the cabin and teaching Maggie how to use the various weapons. Castiel got a few lessons himself. Maggie's laundry room had now become a store house for Salt, holy water, and ammo, she learned the uses of all of them. Dean had brought back several shot guns and other pistols and left plenty of ammo both live and rock salt filled shells. There were several knives with Iron blades to be kept in various places around the house and Castiel picked a small dagger for her to keep on her "at all times" he stressed this over and over. At the insistence of Castiel all of her windows and doors where lined with salt. Sam painted devils traps on rugs to be place at all the doorways inside and out. They all thought Castiel was being a bit over protective but, did as he asked. She was reintroduced to Bobby over the telephone and found she liked him a great deal. He would be her life line if she couldn't reach Castiel or the boys, but they shared a love of books and Bobby assured her he would call on her research skills more often than she would need him. Maggie's head swam with it all but she kept up.

She had also begun to speak to Haniel. She was surprised to find he had already cloaked her home and most of the town when she moved there. It was his promise to protect her and he took it seriously. She assumed it was Why Castiel remained there so long without being located by his adversaries.

Haniel was concerned that if Lucifer found her to be his vessel she would be in danger and warned her to be discreet, but assured his protection and assistance in all things. He would not interfere with the natural order, but he would not let her come to harm as a result of her status either. Of course he would help any way possible in the battle against Lucifer but, preferred to remain neutral in Heavens war. Assuring her, knowingly, that it would sort itself in due time. It was a Matter of Faith he said. 'All things will be revealed in due time.' Maggie had no clue what that meant but, she felt reassured by the archangel.

She was also surprised to find Haniel quite chatty and had a feeling he would make himself good company when she was alone. She did ask that he not simply watch her but, make himself known if he were present. She explained it would be less "creepy". Haniel laughed at her explanation, this shocked her too. He suggested a bell or chime that he could sound gently upon arrival. He assured her if she were in trouble all she ever had to do was call upon his name he would hear her.

And so this was it. Maggie and Castiel packed a duffle for him. Something else he had never needed. Neither of them mentioned the intensity of their love making a few nights before, and even though they had been together since, Castiel was sure to be gentle with her. As she walked from closet to dresser to the bed tossing clothes and other times helping him decide what he would need. She could see him looking at her intently.

"What is it?" she asked pulling him to her.

He closed her in his arms tightly. "Maggie" He said softly "The other night"

"Shhhh" she soothed. "it's okay I know"

"I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?" she questioned allowing her lips to linger close to his.

" to frighten you" he said softly as his lips brushed over hers lightly

"you didn't" their mouths still close enough to all but touch.

"I didn't expect to feel things so intensely" he explained in barely more than a whisper.

She ran her fingers over his cheek drawing his mouth against hers. Kissing him hard. She pulled away "I hope to see more of your mojo Castiel"

"I only feel it with you" he said sounding gruff again

His face so close to hers, He was staring at her again intensely breathing hard, his mouth partially open. She ran her hands under his shirt just above his shoulder blades to the spot she would imagine finding his wings. His mouth all but touching hers his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips. He nodded slowly as if to confirm her wordless question.

In the morning he would be gone but, Maggie had a feeling tonight she was finally going to see his wings.


	13. Part 2 Thorn In My Pride ch 12

_Ok here it is the start of Part 2. I was going to work on cleaning this up over the weekend but due to a family emergency I never made it that far. it gets a lot darker here. Warning for a little bit of Castiel torture and angst! Never fear Maggie kisses him better in the next chapter =P. enjoy and feedback please :)_

Part 2

Thorn In My Pride

12

Maggie stood staring out her living room window. It had been over 2 months since Castiel had started hunting with the Winchesters, he was home almost as much as he was gone. Most trips only lasted 3 or 4 day's, both he and Maggie where very happy about that, although they knew eventually he would be gone longer. That time had come. This time he had been gone 2 weeks.

Maggie had begun working with Bobby over the phone. Castiel had already filled her head with what to look for regarding Angels, Demons, Lucifer and the apocalypse, Bobby filled in the blanks on just about every other creature or thing, past or present, they had dealt with. She had become very adept at picking up leads and she and Bobby usually bounced them back and forth.

Two weeks ago Castiel and the Boys had gone out to a small town in West Virginia. Maggie and Bobby had both picked up the lead about the same time, dead birds and wild life, soon pets and then sick kids. The town was blaming the water supply, their testing even picked up something but they couldn't identify it and there was much debate over whether it was anything at all, least of all the reason.

It was disturbing because no one seemed to know exactly what the tests showed. Was it chemical, bacterial, a parasite, No one seem to know what they had found. Of course, there was no shortage of fanatics proclaiming the end of the world stirring the pot. Maggie printed the articles and pictures she had been collecting and took it to Castiel. He had been home from the last trip little more than a day and she was not ready to watch him pack again but, this was important.

Castiel spent his time home as he always did, with Maggie, talking, taking walks and month ago he had built his first snowman. Maggie smiled to think of it, he didn't seem to understand the point but he was quite proud of it when they had finished, he named it Gabriel and seemed to find it funny that he had. Maggie also introduced him to a snowball fight much the way he had experimented with tickling her. Maggie still had much to learn and some of his time home was always spent filling her head. Castiel was happy she had found her own place in all of this, working with Bobby, and if she was busy with him, Castiel would usually clean or do laundry, he said he enjoyed it. Maggie wished he would find another hobby and had tried to help him find an interest, but she had come to accept the she had fallen head over heels for the more masculine version of June Cleaver and left it at that. She had begun to clean out some chests in the Attic that belonged to her father and found a few books that Castiel had taken an interest in However.

For all of those reasons she dreaded taking this to him. She missed normal but, She knew this was serious enough to need checking into and she knew there was no way he would let Sam and Dean go themselves. This was his area. When they came across something that looked more like a haunting or something of that nature he usually left them to deal with it. But this, she knew, meant he would go. She begrudgingly walked up the to stairs to the bedroom where he was putting laundry away. She stood in the doorway watching him with a small smile. She had to admit he was at peace with his piles of folded clothes around him. She shook her head and went in and plopped down on the bed long ways . He turned to look at her and smiled. As he put away the last 2 piles.

"Finished with Bobby?" he asked, lying next to her.

Maggie sighed, "I think, but I'm not very happy with the results" she said

He laid down next to her "Why? What did you find Maggie?" he asked with some trepidation

He knew that she meant, he would be leaving again and he wasn't happy about it either. She handed him the print out of the articles and pictures. He looked closely at one of the photos showing the fanatics with their signs. He closed his eyes and left out a deep long sigh.

He looked at her and nodded. He didn't even have to say the words she knew. The she closed her eyes and left out a sigh of her own. She tried very hard not to look disappointed but, she knew she wasn't doing a very convincing job. She felt his lips on her cheek and opened her eyes to find his face hovering over hers. Trying his best to tease her into a kiss, she played along, if for no other reason than she missed this game with him. She missed so much with him but, she did love him, usually the time he was home made up for any aggravation she felt when he was gone.

She teased him back and finally left him win and kiss her deeply. "You should call them." She said when they pulled from the kiss.

He nodded again "It will take Dean a while to get here" he said hopeful

She smiled "All yours, until he does," she said raising her eyebrows, "so make the call and be quick about it, you still have to pack too"

Maggie went into the bath room and took a deep breath. She was irritated he was leaving, she knew she shouldn't be but, she couldn't help it. She ran some water took a drink and splashed her face. She could hear Castiel on the phone in the bedroom, something about recognizing someone in one of the photos from a year ago. She didn't listen anymore because she didn't want to know. She bent over the sink and let her hair hang down and stretched out her neck and back. Willing her self to let go of the feeling he needed to stay. She knew better. He had to go.

As she stood up and threw her hair back she felt his arms encircle her from behind as he leaned his body into her, he brought his lips to her ear.

"I know… I know.." He whispered comfortingly. "it's not been long enough for me either this time."

"Is it ever?" she said.

"No, but usually-" he started

"it feels like we have spent some time together" she finished.

He nodded agreement against her neck.

"It feels like you just got here" she sighed.

"I did" Castiel agreed "I miss you so much when I can't be here Maggie, but I need to do this." he said softly.

And it was true. He was fine for a day or two, but usually by the third or forth day out he found himself more irritable. He called home twice as often just to hear her voice. He didn't sleep well with out her, and now, he was going out again after only a day at home.

Dean had dropped him home early the previous morning. They were going to meet up again in a week unless something came up. Of course something did.

He led her to the bed room and they both flopped down on the bed.

"I just wanted to hold you today" he sighed. "I thought when you where finished I could build a fire and just hold you." he sighed again with frustration. "I thought we had more time."

"How long do we have?" she asked.

"Dean said it would take him 3 hours"

"We have time" and she tried to force a smile

He pulled her close and wrapped himself around her. He hated this part, he hated being yanked away from her. It wasn't so much he had to go, as much she had become his center, She was all he had. She was now his home and he needed to be home for his own sake as much as Maggie's. He still wasn't used to all the aspects of being human. The travel and junk food they lived on while out hunting took a toll on him. The lack of sleep and the constant worry about Maggie didn't help. He was tired and that had never been an issue for him before. He didn't like to be tired.

He knew what he was going after this time. That was his only consolation, he had recognized one of the religious zealots in the photos Maggie gave him as the fallen angel, Vetis, or at least it was the body he had known to be his vessel last time he saw him. Whatever was going on in this town, he was behind it. He didn't like confronting someone like Vetis while he was powerless. He wasn't an average demon and he knew Castiel well. Still he was powerless, except for the few times he had felt it surge back to him with Maggie, otherwise it was gone.

He had spoke to Haniel about it. Castiel had explained, discreetly as possible, when he felt the surge of power within him, the archangel seemed amused.

"Passion and Power make grand companions Castiel" Haniel told him. "If you want to understand the source of your grace's power you should examine how Maggie makes you feel."

While Castiel was respectful of the archangel's advice, it did little to answer his question. Maggie made him feel more things than he could count and most of them he couldn't begin to understand.

As for finding Vetis, that didn't make a lot of sense to him either. He couldn't figure what contaminating the water supply would have to do with his, 'special' skills but Castiel was certain it was him in the photo.

"You're thinking about work" Maggie interrupted his thoughts as she snuggled closer to him.

"You are right" He chuckled " I am sorry"

"Tell me" she said "What did you see in the photo?"

"Vetis" he answered "Do you remember me telling you about him?"

"Is this a test?" Maggie teased

" Maybe" he was coy

"Do I get rewarded if I pass" she asked biting his chin.

"Most definitely" he answered. nuzzling her face.

"Okay lets see." she laughed, "Veits, is a demon, fallen angel actually"

"good, and…" He pressed

"He was your friend a very long time ago."

"and…"

'This really is a test" Maggie grumbled and went on. 'He was tossed out with Lucifer and…. something about temptation. Tempter of the Righteous."

"I'm impressed" Castiel smiled at her.

"So why is he there? What does he have to do with bad water?"

"I have no clue" he sighed. But for now you need to be rewarded." He grinned, rolling her to her back and kissing her.

They had made love that afternoon and he persuaded to go with him to the shower making him late packing to leave. That was the last she had seen him.

When she awoke this morning to find him still not home, she was worried. She saw the silvery feather still in the porcelain dish on her night stand and picked it up. Remembering the day she saw him for what he was, Although he said not. He was unsure if she ever could or would see him as he truly was, Seeing him standing before her powerful, beautiful, and winged was good enough for her at that moment anyway. He had once again taken her much more powerfully that night.

His every breath more of a growl than a breath, everything about him more intense. She remembered seeing and experiencing his wings. He had pulled her to her knees at the end of her bed as he stood in front of her, he drew her in for a kiss and as he did she could see them. She almost touched then pulled back. He nodded at her "It's ok Maggie" he told her. Pressing her self against him, feeling his arms around her she gently reached around and lightly stroked them, as soon as she did he released a light growl into her neck. Feeling more brave, she let her fingers run deeper through what felt like piles of silken feathers. This resulted in a deeper more pleasurable growl from him and he nuzzled into her neck, as he caressed her back with his hands. She understood in all of his years of existence he had never been touched this way. She took full advantage of this and ran her fingers deeper and slower feeling his breath as his mouth ran the length of her shoulder each time, his arms grew tighter around her, his hands pressing her closer to his own body she could feel him hard against her and before she knew what was happening she was enveloped in them. She was lifted and laid back against the bed once more, as his mouth crashed against her own and he was then inside her again. Hard intense thrusts her hips rose to meet each one. His wings ruffled around her and against her. As his hands searched her body landing finally in her hair, They came together with an intensity Maggie hand never felt. There was a power and a peace wrapped inside his wings she had never known.

It was another world, silver and silk. After, he held her and gently stroked her body. She couldn't describe the peace she felt. Maggie was certain this was the missing grace he spoke of. He was very different yet the same, he was more intense, his smile was more a look of contentment, way he looked at her and kissed her, it was as if she was brand new to him. She felt as though he could crush her any moment but, knew he never would. She fell asleep that way and when she awoke the wings where gone and they were both wrapped in the quilt, but next to her pillow was the feather. She knew he had left if for her intentionally it was just like him. Now she had no idea where he was.

A few days after they arrived in West Virginia things went back to normal in the town, Castile never spotted Vetis among the fanatics there. They were going to come home and regroup when Bobby called, the same thing was happening in a different town a few 100 miles away, he emailed her photos and sure enough there was the man Castiel pointed out to her as Vetis. Castiel and the Boys packed up and headed there, only to find nothing, the water cleared almost as quickly as it had gone bad. Then another town and another town. Hide and seek with the demon and no idea what they were up to for 2 weeks.

They decided late yesterday they were coming home. The plan was to put together what little they did find, and attack from this end. Castiel called Maggie around midnight, they were 4 or 5 hours from home and going to drive straight through. She went to bed expecting to be woke up around 6 in the morning, but they never came. Now all she could do was stand at the window and wait. The phones were out, there had been a small snow storm overnight she imagined that was the cause, Cell service was iffy at best at the moment.

She was worried but, couldn't do anything about it. She sat on the sofa and flipped through all the news channels. Nothing out of the ordinary near her or where Castiel had called from. She left it on one of the channels and laid down to watch. Soon she was asleep.

***

Castile awoke in the dim light, finding himself shackled to a steel beam, His body aching, a gash across his ribs, several more on his arms and legs. His back and shoulders stinging with bruises and slices, a result of the altercation, he apparently lost, with the demon Vetis, when he spotted him at the diner. The air was thick with the smell of oil and grime. His hands and arms shackled above his head with thick cuffs and chains, more chain across his chest and waist, his legs and his feet shackled the same as his limbs above. Looking around him it seemed he was in some sort of garage or warehouse.

"It's about time you awoke, Sleep well?" A familiar voice mockingly soothed at him from nearby, yet somewhere he could not see.

"Vetis" Castiel spat out. "Let me go"

The demon Vetis, now moving into view beside Castiel "You will be free in due time." he assured in a way that was not assuring in the least.

"What?" Castiel glared at him "What are you after here?"

Castiel became aware of another presence at his legs, someone leaning against them stroking at his thigh, Stretching his neck to look down, he saw the demon Meg smiling up at him. He tried to shove her away but it was pointless as he was bound to the beam tightly.

"Precious isn't she?" Vetis commented with a proud smile.

"Hardly" Castiel hissed disgusted through clenched teeth.

"Oh you don't like her?" Mocking disappointment, "I thought she might make a nice peace offering, considering your new found interest." he laughed a low clucking sound in his throat. "really I must say I am almost proud of you, naughty, naughty." He chuckled more, shaking a finger at Castiel.

"Your demon whore does not interest me." he seethed

Vetis. suddenly inches from his face "Well your human whore DOES interest me" he said looking at him curiously.

Castiels eyes wide "How-"

'How do I know of her? Is that what you were going to ask" You forget I was an angel too once. I have my connections. The fallen angel bragged.

"So well connected you can't even find her you mean?" Castiel retorted.

"Well connected enough to know you have a new toy that I can use to our benefit… and yours." He countered.

Castiel glared directly into the eyes of the demon "You stay away from her." he growled then added 'What does she matter to you?"

"Vetis, again with the throaty chuckle, 'Castiel, I would have thought you'd made the connection by now."

Castiel looked at him curious.

Meg's hands crept up his body over his crotch and began to run a nail along the line where his jeans shrugged down just above, Castiel closed his eyes briefly relieved that his human body had not betrayed him and reacted to her touch.

"Oh please, you are powerless and slow, not nearly so much fun as you used to be," The demon complained "I'm here to make an offer, Who better to negotiate your freedom than myself, your old friend and The Tempter of the Righteous. Hmmmmm?"

"And what exactly do you propose to tempt me with?" Castiel asked digging for information.

"Freedom my friend." the demon hissed.

"You are no longer my friend, and you offer anything but freedom." Castiel snapped.

"But, I can, all You have to do is agree"

"It will never happen Vetis, and what does Maggie have to do with any of this" he snarled.

Oh I admit at first she was just a bonus. We know…you… well lets just say.. You have taken a special interest in her. We know you are now powerless. Even if by some chance you win this war, you will still be hunted by heaven for she sheer fact you have fallen in love with a human, not to mention your other crimes. You can never go back, you will be punished, probably killed and Maggie will spend eternity in hell anyway.

"Leave her out of it" Castiel warned.

Vetis continued, ignoring Castiel. "We propose a bargain. Come to our side, use your influence to persuade Sam Winchester to accept Lucifer, When the time comes. When we win… you and your sweet Maggie can live happily ever after with no threat of heaven or hell again. Seems quite fair to me"

"NO" Castiel seethed

"Oh Castiel really now, you should hear the alternative first." Vetis went on. "If you say no, then we have to play rather nasty and considering our history I would have liked to avoid that… it could get messy. I might have to pay another visit to Maggie." He threatened.

"You're lying Vetis." Castiel spat, "you couldn't possibly find her and you couldn't get to her if you had." he snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk …You give me far too little credit Castiel." He shook his head, "We know what she is, we just don't know who she belongs to." He admitted. " I do have to commend you though, she is quite appealing, I know what you see in her." Vetis taunted.

Castiel was burning with anger "What did you do?" he demanded

Vetis once again continued as if he had not spoken, " That hair, those curls, you do like to touch them don't you? Let them wrap around your fingers, I bet they feel just like silk don't they?" he whispered knowingly, into Castiels face.

Castiel tried turning away, he knew he was being goaded with the images.

"What's the matter Castiel, can't bear to think of her? Her skin so pale, I would imagine so very soft. Especially those hips and that sweet spot on her neck you love to sink your mouth into. I would be almost tempted to take a bite myself." Vetis whispered into the angels ear.

Castiel now furious. "You didn't see her! You didn't get near her! You couldn't have!" He snarled.

Which brings me to my point. "What we don't know is who is protecting her.?" Vetis questioned. "We need to know just who is playing on your side?"

"Leave her out of it" Castiel warned.

"Tell us who is protecting her and I will pay her no more visits. Agree and have freedom" he offered. Tilting his head.

"No more?" Castiel questioned in a low growl, "You're lying"

"And why is that? Who is protecting her" Vetis asked again.

Castiel glaring "You're bluffing, you haven't gotten near her."

"Ah but I have. She dreams," Vetis hissed into his face again.

Castiel glared fiercely at the demon. "What did you do?"

He smiled innocently, "Me? Nothing, we had a nice chat while she napped, that is all. Oh and gave her sneak peak of you and your new friend, and circumstances." he said looking down at Meg who was now raking her nails up his chest.

"It won't work, she knows of Lucifer, and you, and all of these tricks, Castiel growled back defiantly.

More clucking laugher, "Yes you have taught her well, haven't you?" he lauded

Castiel stared at Vetis, what was his angle?

"You just may have taught her too well" he said looking back at Castiel. "It seems she just may have it in her head to save you herself." he proposed knowingly.

Castiel, strained against his shackles harder now, his mind filled with images of Maggie walking into a trap of demons.

"The Winchesters won't let her do that" he shot back.

Vetis nodded "But what if she can't reach them?. Hmmm. Phone service can be such a bitch in these small towns" he said with mock sympathy

"She won't come" Castiel insisted.

"Oh sweet Maggie loves you, of course she will come." the demon said soothing.

"Leave her out of this." Castiel again hissed through his tightly clenched jaw.

Vetis, again curious, "Who is hiding her Castiel? I know it is not you, as you are powerless, even if you weren't, you were never strong enough to hold out this long."

Just then Meg began to dig and pick at the open gash in Castiel side with his own dagger. He screamed in agony.

Tell me who is protecting her and I will stop her right now, I'll leave her out of the whole mess."

"Or?" Castiel questioned

"Or" Vetis sighed "Wait and you can bargain for what is left of your sweet Maggie when I am through with her" he spat the words in Castiels face.

More digging at his wounds by Meg, she was using his own dagger against him. The very nature of the weapon was to defend against fallen angels, demons. As such it was equally as dangerous to him, the wounds it caused him would be searing and not easily healed.

Vetis watches Meg carve at the already open gashes on the angel that was once his friend. "Don't get carried away. Remember we just want it to look bad when the woman gets here" He reminded. " The real fun will begin when we have her." he instructs the demon as he leaves the room.

***

When they had stopped at a diner to eat and call Maggie Dean noted that there were a lot of customers in the dinner for it's location and time of day. It was then Castiel that saw Vetis ,sitting in a booth in the far corner. As he looked around he recognized at least 3 other demons.

Castiel instructed Sam and Dean to go out to the impala and be prepared. It was then that Vetis approached Castiel and a fight ensued. The Winchesters saw what was happening but, by the time they got back in the diner Castiel and the demons were gone. They searched for hours with no clue to the whereabouts. Finally they found a Motel to wait it out and hope for a lead or Castiel to contact them.

Dean paced the motel room. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't understand it." Sam said "We were only here for a pit stop, where did they all come from Dean?"

"I don't know but there were some pretty big players according to Cass," Dean said, moving the curtain and looking out the motel window.

"Why can't we find them now? It's like they have just… vanished" Sam said baffled.

"I figure they are hidden some kind of warding magic, hiding right under our noses. Cass knows all about this shit, where the hell is he when you need him?" Dean theorizes with frustration. "What he call that one in the back?"

"Vetis" Sam answered

"We need to look up that prick, see why Cass wanted his ass so bad, we might find a clue"

"I dunno Dean but, its been a day now, one of us need to call Maggie and tell her" Sam said

"Oh Yeah just what I want to do, You call her and tell her we lost Cass to an army of fucking demons, be my guest." Dean snapped.

"She needs to know Dean" Sam said worried.

"I'd rather face Lucifer" Dean said. "Maybe he's already called her, I mean it's late she hasn't called looking for him, maybe he's okay, just holed up somewhere."

"If he could call her, he would call us…She hasn't called all day Dean." Sam reminded "Maggie always checks in, Cass freaks if she doesn't, she knows that."

***

Maggie had screamed for Haniel until she was hoarse.

"Where is he?" She didn't want to leave the house, Vetis had come to her in a dream, Her head filled with images of Castile beaten, bloody and chained. Where was this super angel now? Haniel had cloaked the cabin and most of the town, as long as she didn't wander far she was safe. She knew it was a trap. Vetis wanted her to go find Castiel. He wanted her to leave town so he could find her. Why she was suddenly important, she didn't know but, she wasn't leaving on her own. Castiel had drilled this point into her head, no matter what she saw or heard. NEVER leave, unless she was certain it was safe.

She had not been able to reach Castiel, or the boys on their cell all day. She couldn't even reach Bobby. The weather had been bad she lost cell and phone service often during storms, until Vetis showed up she didn't think much of it. Now she felt certain he was trying to cut her off from them and taunt her out of the safe zone.

Finally a voice in her head.

"Maggie?" Haniel spoke softly

"Haniel" Maggie said relieved

"Of course, what has happened." his voice answered

"Vetis was here"

"Impossible" Haniel's voice spoke with certainty

"In a dream, he showed me Castiel, beaten and chained" Maggie said angry now

"When did you see this" the voice asked more urgent.

"I woke up a little while ago" she said "I have been calling to you since" she explained

"They are getting too close" Haniel determined.

"Take me to Castiel, please, Haniel" Maggie begged.

"Tell me what you saw and what you heard, Maggie" Haniel asked

She told him about waking up on the sofa to find a man sitting on the floor in front of her. He was talking gently to her, sickening and sweet, telling her that he thought she might like to see Castiel. Then he touched her head and she saw him chained and covered in blood, A man, she understood to be Vetis, pacing in front of him talking and some woman crawling all over him, slicing at him, he was screaming. She actually did wake up moments later. It had been a dream but she was certain it was actually Vetis in in that dream.

"More than likely the woman is the demon Meg, the Man, yes, the fallen Vetis, he knew Castiel well once upon a time." He told Maggie, "I will find him and return to you when he is safe." Haniel spoke soothing

'NO" Maggie said "Take me to him" She demanded.

"Maggie you can not go to him, it is a risk to you. I have promised your father and now Castiel your safety. I will make him safe, and return to you when that is done, I give you my word" Haniel explained.

"I want to go Haniel" Maggie persisted

"Maggie, obviously Vetis wants you there, that alone is reason enough to stay here. You need to stay here." Haniel reinforced.

That is why I called you instead of going alone, but I will if you don't take me" she said.

"But why child?" Although Haniel knew all of the reasons.

"Because I want to see him safe myself and because I want to peel the flesh from that bitches face… myself" Maggie snarled.

"Maggie you are a strong one but, this battle will be fought another day I assure you" Haniel said. "You will have your chance."

"No, take me, please" she pleading now

"Maggie, I will not allow you to confront the demon, I will clear the way then, I will take you to Castiel." Haniel gave in, adding "Even that is against my better judgment"

"Thank you"

'I now see why you are my vessel" Haniel chuckled.

Haniel was silent as he located Castiel,

"He is alive Maggie, But I cannot get to him. The location is warded against us." Haniel informed her.

"How can we get to him?" Maggie asked determined.

"I do not know" the voice answered with remorse.

"Take me to Sam and Dean they can get in" she said.

"Maggie they are hidden from angels I can not find them to take you to them?" Haniel explained.

Maggie sighed, she was literally shaking with both fear and rage. Rage was stronger right now. "Let me think Haniel please." Maggie asked.

Maggie tried to calm the anger inside her. Another of Castiel's rules was to not act on emotion. Hence the emotionless angels. Even as close as She and Castiel had become thinking like him was next to impossible for her. She looked for a way to calm herself. Maggie again remembered how powerful Castiel had become with her. Why couldn't he do that now? She would have to go and find Sam and Dean there was no other choice.

"Take me to where he is and let me call the Winchesters" she said to Haniel

"Maggie it is not safe" Haniel answered

"It's the only option, my phones won't work here, Vetis blocked them I assume and you can stay with me until they come." Maggie offered. " I will be safe" She bargained.

Maggie was certain she heard the archangel sigh before answering. "Gather your things" the voice said.

Maggie was ready she had already stuck a wad of cash a credit card ,and a flask of holy water in her jacket pocket, along with her cell and the small dagger Castiel had given her

"I've been ready" she said

"close your eyes tightly"

Maggie did as she was told, a moment later she heard Haniel's soft voice.

"You may open your eyes and be careful you may be dizzy" Haniel warned.

"I'm fine" Maggie assured.

She stood in front of a convenience store, "There is a phone in the front, do not use your own. Castiel is a mile straight ahead in a large white building.. A garage of some sort."

Maggie went to the phone, she knew Haniel was with her and worried more that he would blow apart the first person who walked passed than she worried anything would reach out to grab her. She dialed Deans number.

"Yeah" Dean answered the phone

"Dean?"

"Maggie' Dean answered sounding relieved.

'Yeah" she said

"Thank God" he exclaimed "We've been trying to call you and couldn't get through"

"Long story" she replied

"Hey Maggie" Dean said, trying to be calm and comforting "Umm we don't-"

"Know where Castiel is" she finished

"Um yeah, how'd you know?" He said confused.

Maggie explained what was going on and told them where she was. Dean said they would be right there to get her.

Maggie waited. She considered showing them the way and then having Haniel take her home. She knew it is what Castiel would want. Hell he wouldn't be happy she had done this, let alone her showing up to save him. She knew Haniel was going to be another problem, he was never going to let her go in that building.

"Maggie" again Haniels voice in her head 'I know what you are thinking"

"I know" Maggie said

"No, Maggie I cannot allow you to go in there." Haniel said gentle but firm

"I know, but.."

'NO" now Haniel was stern causing Maggie to jump.

"I am sorry Maggie" Haniel's voice gentler now, "I will send you home and stay here myself. As soon as he is safe, I will tell you. If he is badly harmed I will bring him to you but, you cannot go in that building do you understand?"

"That's where they want me?" Maggie determined

"I believe so" Haniel answered.


	14. Chapter 13

Next chapter **MA **you have been warned. hey I tortured him last chapter he had to be rewarded for the effort! lol

Ok so let me know what you're thinking. I will update the note more later if I have time :)

13

While waiting on Sam and Dean to arrive at the Parking lot, Maggie mentally wrestled with Haniel. Her intentions were to go with the Winchesters to get Castiel out of the garage where Vetis held him. Her problem? It was nearly impossible to keep that thought from Haniel.

The Impala rounded the corner into the parking lot and Maggie ran to meet it. Sam and Dean both got out as Maggie ran toward the car. Dean caught Maggie with both hands as she ran toward them, he pulled her close to his face.

"How the hell did you get here?" Dean asked

"Haniel" Maggie responded.

"The archangel" Sam confirmed.

"Yes" she replied.

Maggie explained to them the full story. About Vetis visiting her in a dream, what he showed her and what she heard, finally how she came to be in the parking lot.

"So where is this angel?" Dean asked looking around.

"In my head… sort of…" Maggie told him.

Dean cocked his head at her.

"He's here, around us but, I can hear him in my head" She explained.

"Why can't Haniel just level the place.?" Sam asked

"He can and everything in it… including Castiel" Maggie reminded.

Sam nodded.

"It is protected with warding magic, if Haniel goes in, he will be powerless and that wouldn't be good." Maggie explained

"We need to come up with a plan" Dean said "This Vetis isn't like any other demon we have dealt with."

Maggie looked at him curious.

Sam jumped in "Maggie he took Castiel and about 3 other demons out of the dinner… they just vanished… no smoke, no meat suits , nothing, left behind.

Maggie nodded her understanding "That's because he is not technically a demon"

"What hell is he then?" Dean asked,

"A fallen angel." Maggie replied.

"So he has the same powers as an angel?" Sam asked.

"Sort of… He is cut off from heaven of course so he draws power from.. Well… hell." Maggie explained "It is how he can use warding magic and not be effected by it. It is only warding off the divine and that little prick is far from divine." she said her anger starting to once again boil.

"Gotcha" Dean nodded.

"So we can't kill him, can we?" Sam asked.

Maggie shook her head "No. Haniel or Castiel are the only ones here who can"

"Well Shit, what do we do with him?" Dean asked frustrated

"He has properties of a demon in so much as he is evil… impure. So yes, he is still effected by salt, holy water the whole arsenal just to different degrees." She assured him.

Dean nodded

"Look you don't have to kill him just get him out of there and get to Castiel." Maggie said looking at him now with concern.

Dean looked at her. She could be strong he saw that but, she was torn up inside knowing Castiel was being tortured because of her.

Dean pulled her in a hug and Sam put a hand on her back.

"He's coming out don't worry Maggie" Dean consoled

" We'll get him" Sam added.

"First we need to get you somewhere safe since this dick wants you." Dean said

"We'll take you back to the motel and salt it, you should be safe for as long as it takes." Sam agreed

"No, I need to go too" Maggie said

At this point she could Hear Haniel in her head protesting. Maggie looked up and finally said

"Haniel! I have to go. Castiel is strung up, the locks are sealed with sigils, as far as I know I am the only here that can open them. Understand?"

Dean looked at her like she was a little nuts… she looked back and pointed to her head. He nodded forgetting about the angel.

Now Haniel was in the conversation.

"Maggie if you step foot in that building Vetis will know, you will not come back out and I can not save you once you enter."

"What if Sam and Dean smoke him out first?" she asked

" I have no idea how many demons are in the building. Haniel explained.

"You agree if they get Vetis out he is the biggest threat?" Maggie asked.

"I believe so yes" the voice agreed

"So that is what we do." Maggie said.

***

15 minutes later the Impala pulled into the parking lot of the Garage.

"Okay Maggie you stay here." Dean instructed.

"Don't get out of the car until one of us give the all clear." Sam told her "You'll be alright" he offered as they left to enter the building.

The plan was to enter the garage taunting Vetis out, making it clear if he wanted Maggie she was right out side go get her. At that point Haniel planned to level him, along with any other demon that came out the door.

It didn't work quite that way. Meg met them at the door.

"Well look who's here" she cooed.

"Meg, sucks to see you" Dean replied.

"So where is he?" Sam asked.

"Who?" She chortled

"Vetis who do you think?" Dean snapped

"Awww, Dean he's busy, he's preparing for a guest" she explained in a tone that mimiced sweetness "he'll be sorry he missed you though.

"Yeah I bet he will" Sam added.

"Well you can tell him we are here to drop off his guest, all he has to do is come and get her" Dean sneered at Meg.

"Where is she?" Meg asked doubtful.

"In the car…See for yourself" Dean said waving a hand toward the door.

Meg, glared at him, then walked to the partial open garage door. She peered out. "I'm supposed to believe you would just deliver her?" Meg laughed.

"Like we said see for yourself" Sam offered.

"Well I don't believe it" Meg says with mock surprise looking into the parking lot and seeing Maggie sitting in the impala. "It looks like you just maybe be wising up Dean-o"

"Look we just want Cass back, we don't care what you do with her." Dean spouted trying to sound indifferent.

Meg studied their faces, "Vetis isn't going to deal for her, he wants them both" she said "Sort of a lovers reunion" she chortled.

"Yeah but rumor has it she just may be a lot of trouble in the future." Dean said convincing.

"Why don't you drag her in and let us make the offer." Sam suggested.

"Go get her, I'll get Vetis" Meg instructed.

"Oh No" Dean said "You have to bring her in, Cass can't know we're in on this.

Meg narrowed his eyes on them both, "And what if Vetis doesn't let your Precious little angel go?" she asked.

"Guess we have to take that chance" Dean said unconcerned.

Meg stepped out of the Garage door on her way to the impala. Before she took two steps she turned to looked at the Winchesters. "This isn't over by a long shot" she said, Just before, she let go of an awful scream and torrents of black smoke billowed through the air as the body dropped to the ground.

"One down" Dean said.

"Yeah but not the big one" Sam retorted.

The Boys walked further back into the garage and then they saw Castiel. strung up and bleeding. They both ran over to him.

"Cass.. Cass," Dean said in a low whisper.

Sam reached up to get a closer look at the cuffs on Castiel "Maggie's right I can't take these off."

"Maggie" Castiel said "where is she?"

"In the car" Dean answered

"CAR" Castiel said distressed. 'DEAN she cant be here'

"It's okay" Sam said "She's safe"

"No" Castiel said

Just then Vetis came in.

"Well , well, Well, nice of you boys to drop by." he said

"Wasn't our idea" Dean said "It was Maggie's"

"Oh so she accepted my invitation." he grinned. 'I was just telling my old friend here, what a sweet girl he has chosen." he said slapping Castiels already raw back.

" Not really, accepted… she wants to trade." Sam informed him

"Trade?" Vetis questioned "whatever for?"

"You let Cass go and she'll come willingly" Dean offered.

Castiel listening to the conversation shouts, " Dean NO!"

"Cass listen we need you safe, she wants to do this and I say we let her" Dean explained, hoping is friend could read through the lie.

"She is no good to me alone" Vetis pointed out.

"Oh really? I hear she has some big ass angel just waiting to take her for a ride the second she cracks" Dean pointed out.

"Shut Up Dean" Castiel now hissed at his friend.

"If she leaves here without Castiel being set free she just might say yes" Dean warned. " I wouldn't want to be you if that happened"

Vetis considered Deans point. "I could keep her alive and use her to my benefit later." He thought out loud with a laugh.

Vetis looked at the Boys. "And why do this to your friend?." he asked

"Maggie is not my friend" Dean snapped "What ever it takes to get Cass out I agree with."

Castiel was now seething with Dean and Sam " Dean I swear you will live regret this."

Sam who was quiet during the exchange had taken the opportunity to try to make Castiel understand what was happening. He shot him a slight wink and even went so far as to shake his head "no" just slightly. Castiel either didn't notice or didn't see him.

"Okay, So where is she?" Vetis asked excited, rubbing his hands.

"In the car Sam" Said

"Well by all means bring her in, I have great plans for her" he sneered.

"Might be better if you went with us" Sam said

Vetis lost interest in the game quickly and snapped "Bring her in or join your friend"

Dean snapped back "Hey, I brought her here, just like you wanted, It might be easier if you go and get her now, You know to keep her from changing her mind." Dean looked Vetis in the eye.

It was a stand off. Finaly, Vetis started walking toward the open door.

"Fine. Wouldn't want the little woman to escape you two flunkies at the climax."

As he got close, he stopped and turned around. Care to join me? Dean nodded and walked into the parking lot with Vetis. Within seconds he was no more. A large lightening bolt struck where he was walking and he was gone.

Dean motioned to Maggie in the Car, He went to meet her halfway taking her hand and walking fast. He was telling her Castiel was okay, and sounded really pissed off at him.

" If he had his mojo he would have fucked me up on the spot" Dean said

'He didn't know what you were doing?" Maggie asked with concern.

Dean shook his head, "No time to explain before Vetis showed up. But it's a good sign he is okay Maggie" Dean offered.

Maggie nodded she understood.

***

Castiel was glaring at Sam while he desperately, tried to explain that Maggie was safe.

"She shouldn't be here at all" Castiel growled

"Look we didn't bring her she just sort of showed up" Sam said in defense

"How?" he demanded

"Haniel, I guess" Sam answered

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head.

Inside the garage Maggie started running toward Castiel as soon as he came into site.

"Maggie" Castiel said when he saw her, "You shouldn't be here."

"Shhh I won't be here long if you cooperate" she said kissing him gently.

"Maggie" Castiel protested again as she climbed on the base of the beam he was chained to.

She let out a louder "SHHH"

"Hold him up" she instructed Sam.

She then put her hands over the wrist cuffs, She whispered the words Castiel had taught her to release the spell and Castiel slipped down. She then did the same with the other cuffs and locks.

"Can you walk Dean" asked him?.

"I think." Castiel answered

"Go with Maggie we are right behind you." Dean said.

Maggie got Castiel to the parking lot and she could again hear Haniel.

"He will be fine Maggie" Haniel said.

In the Car. Maggie pulled Castiel's head to her lap, "Lay down" She instructed.

"Maggie" Castiel started

"Please don't" she interrupted "I needed to be here, please don't tell me otherwise"

Castiel could hear the lump in her throat.

The worst over now, her anger fading for something different almost worse… relief, as she felt tears burn. She put a hand in Castiel's hair trying to comfort him somehow. He was still, she knew he was hurt, this started a fresh wave of anger.

"I'm okay Maggie" he said softly, wanting to ease her mind.

She just nodded more to herself than any one and shushed him again. Stroking her hair and letting her hand rest on his shoulder. He pulled her hand into his hand and held it against his heart.

Castiel kept his head laid on Maggie during the ride to the motel. Once they got to the motel she cleaned the wounds with Sam and Deans help. It wasn't as bad as it looked. It was obvious Megs goal was to draw as much blood as possible while doing little overall damage. Maggie wasn't quite sure what the point was but, she was thankful, it could have been worse.

***

"Some of these are going to need stitched" Maggie said looking to Dean.

Dean nodded "I figured, I'll take care of it"

Castiel watched Maggie as she began to clean him. 'I can do it he" said gently, taking her hand just sit Maggie.

Maggie looked at him. "I'm okay too" she said trying to force at least half a smile for his benefit. She kissed him again gently, he pressed his forehead against hers. He nodded, he knew she wasn't really okay and after what she had seen he didn't know if she ever would be okay again.

Sam saw the exchange, he too had been watching Maggie closely. He was impressed how well she handled the situation, having never been in quite that situation, but he could see the cracks in her armor now too.

"No Maggie he's right," Sam said "Let us do this you just stay with Cass."

"I'm okay" she now assured them both.

Dean dug around in his duffle and came up with a nearly full bottle of whiskey and handed it to Castiel. He looked up at Dean confused.

"Drink" Dean said "Your going to need it" as he pulled out a sewing kit. Castiel understood and looked at Maggie who nodded at him, as she winced at the thought of what was coming.

Castiel scowled, coughed, and gagged with the first mouth full. "Are you sure you should drink this?" he looked at her.

"Yes" she said with a small laugh "…and you will need more than that, good thing it grows on you." as she pushed the bottle to his mouth. She finished cleaning the wounds on his back, and Maggie told him to "drink up".

Dean stitched most of the larger slices and gashes, Castiel handled it better than Maggie expected, although it was obvious he was not used to pain on a human level. Aside from a few growls and hisses when Dean closed some of the deeper wounds, and the two times he snapped at Dean to "Just get it over with" when he stopped to apologize, he did well.

When they were done, Maggie coaxed Castiel to lie down and let the whiskey's full effect kick in, he had managed to down nearly half the bottle and Maggie hoped it would make him sleep and get some rest. He looked terrible.

Maggie was nearly as bloody as Castiel had been. Dean tossed her a clean t-shirt. "It's not styling" he said "But its clean"

Maggie thanked him and went into the bathroom to change and clean her lovers blood from her. The emotions she had pushed down were now rising, she was angry, not at Castiel or the boys, but at the whole situation. They weren't supposed to be out this long, it started as a 3 maybe 4 day trip that turned into over 2 weeks. "What the hell happened?" Maggie wondered. Why the hell was Castiel powerless now when it mattered and not when it didn't.

What else had they done to him? Vetis had shown her Castiel strung up and Meg purring at him while she gouged his wounds. She could hear the little prick Vetis taunting Castiel, using her to tease at him. But when they found him it was obvious he had taken a good beating too.

Maggie sighed, finished scrubbing the blood off, changed into the t-shirt from Dean and went back out.

Castiel was explaining to Sam and Dean what he remembered. Maggie sat on the bed next to him.

"He wanted to make a deal, Freedom for Maggie and Myself when this is over, if I agreed to convince Sam to accept Lucifer." Castiel related.

"Why bring Maggie here? " Sam asked

Castiel started, "IF, he got Maggie he-"

"He would have tortured you both in front of each other until one of you gave in." Dean finished. Followed by "the evil son of a bitch"

Castiel nodded, "And they know Maggie is being protected, they are trying to figure out by who"

Maggie had been listening, her head now overloaded again,

"Okay it's done," She said standing up making it clear she didn't want to hear or know more right then.

Looking at Castiel, "You should be sleeping, not talking" She said to Him, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Maggie, I feel better than I look, and although you shouldn't have come, in the end you did perfectly." Castiel tried to reassure, as he reached for her hands, she wasn't buying it.

"That's the whiskey talking," She pointed out, allowing him to pull her closer "when it wears off your ribs are going to start talking and the conversation will be a lot different" she informed.

He nodded, pulling her to sit again, leaning his sore head against hers. "I love you Maggie and l will be okay." He said with a tired sigh.

Sam nodded at Dean and then at the door and said. "We'll be right out front if you need us"

Dean looked at Sam confused. He looked back at Dean as if he here a complete idiot and motioned with his hand to follow him. Once outside.

"What we doing out here?" Dean asked.

"Giving them some time alone Dean" Sam said as if stating the obvious, and he was.

"Oh, yeah" Dean nodded. "Good idea… We should call Bobby anyway." He added.

***

Back inside Castiel winced as he lay on his side making room for Maggie on the bed. She lay down facing him. Wincing again he raised his arm to pull her closer.

"Be still" she told him

"I want to hold you" he said "I don't care if it hurts. It's been too long" he breathed out in a sigh.

She moved closer to him careful not to bump his wounds but, he didn't care as he pulled her even closer.

Arm tightly around her, he closed his eyes and sighed "I have missed you"

"Me too" she said kissing him.

"I know what he showed you Maggie" he continued.

"Shhh" Maggie stopped him "You didn't exactly look to be enjoying yourself, let it be"

Castiel nodded. He brought his hand to her face and pulled her to his mouth kissing her deeper. "You shouldn't have come Maggie"

"Yes I should have, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't and I don't want to"

He could feel the emotion hit her now. "Shh you did everything as you should have, I will be fine" he said. He held her while she fought tears and then calmed.

"How did you convince Haniel to bring you" he asked

Maggie let out a small laugh " I honestly don't know why he gave in at first, but, then I had to come to find Sam and Dean. Then I was the only one who could open the cuffs. He didn't have a choice in the end.

"You will have to be more careful now." Castiel explained

"I heard what Vetis said" she nodded.

"I know you can't but.. I wish you could have flattened them both" she said softly.

"Nothing has changed I felt no power. Maggie, even now, I am really not sure I want to." he admitted.

"It's just, When I see you like this and know what is inside you." she sighed she couldn't explain.

Castiel kissed her again and held her head close to his. I don't know why I can feel it with you sometimes… I'm glad I can, but, I don't know about the rest." He said honestly

She nodded. "You need to sleep, you are going to hurt tomorrow." she said settling her head to his chest. She had noticed him starting to slur as he spoke. He had calmed and the whiskey was effecting him the same as any human now.

"I miss you" he said. Stroking down her back. "I miss home, with you." he sighed.

Maggie heard the tired, slow, slur again.

Looking down, he kissed her, then harder. She could feel his passion rising, as his hand slipped down the back of her jeans. She pulled back from his mouth, "Hey, be good, there is no way you are up to this" She told him.

He sighed, "Let me be the judge of that" he said pressing her to him and grinding against her.

" We're not exactly alone here, Casitel" She giggled at him. Maggie knew the whiskey was working it's magic on him, but what he really needed was rest. "You need sleep Castiel, we will be home tomorrow" she said, trying to settle him.

He inched even closer to her and pulled her tighter against him, his mouth kissing and biting at her chin. 'I have wanted you for weeks" he whispered. 'I don't want to wait," his grin now mischievous.

Maggie couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What?" he said pulling his head back and looking at her through raised eyebrows.

"I believe you are drunk Castiel." she lauged

"Oh I am certain of it" he said and kissed her.

Maggie kissed him back. Her arms around him now her hands in his hair.

"Mmm yes" Castiel moaned into her mouth.

Maggie pulled back biting at his lower lip, he was beyond the point of turning back she could see that. "we're still not alone" she whispered to him.

He sighed, and started to get up.

"Oh no" Maggie said

"I need to see Dean" he said sounding frustrated

Maggie laughed "Oh no you don't, you need to lie down." rolling her eyes at him. "Just what do you want to tell him?" now she was just curious.

"He should plan on staying out side a little while longer" Castiel said matter of fact with a slight slur.

"I see" Maggie said "How bout we just sneak the do not disturb sign on the door?" she suggested with a laugh.

Maggie cracked the door just enough to put the sign out. She didn't look to see where Sam and Dean were and she walked back to Castiel's bed. He was sitting on the edge with a contented look.

"You should at least lie down" Maggie said softly moving closer.

He reached for her and pulled her against him his face pressing into her ribs. She felt his hands slider under her t-shirt and lift, she left him lift it off. His arms around her, his mouth now kissing and biting her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair as he did. Looking up, "I miss you so much". he said.

His hands tugged at her zipper and button of her Jeans then hooking both her panties and jeans in his fingers he slid them off. She stepped out as his fingers traced up the inside of her thigh until he felt the moist, heat he was aching for. Sliding his fingers back and forth hearing Maggie's soft moans, he slid two fingers to her clit and then gently rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. She her moan was more of a cry when he did this and she dug her fingers into his head as he looked up at her. "Do you want me Maggie?" he asked breathless. "Yes" she sighed out. She was vaguely aware of his change in pattern asking that specific question but, she was too involved with his fingers to care at the moment.

He pulled away from her and slid back on the bed, pulling off his sweats as he did. He sat leaning his back against the head board and pulled her by the hand to him. He grabbed her hips and moved them to him and she straddled him as she did he hissed out a long yessss. She leaned over to kiss him and the consumed her mouth with his own. She lowed her self closer to his cock, he moaned at the feeling of heat coming off her just as she was about to begin to slide him in he grabbed her hips again, "tell me" he whispered. Maggie had to think. He had learned some new tricks, she smiled at him coyly and teased him with her mouth. 'I want you." and she started to lower again, "More" he whispered. "Inside me" she whispered into his mouth.

Keeping his hands on her hips he allowed her to lower them on to his cock, he let out a loud moan as she did. She pressed down further until he was completely inside and caught his mouth with her own. His hands shot up her back as she did the flats of his palms caressing her from her shoulders to her ass. Castiels mind was whirling with images. He missed how she felt so badly, he missed how he felt inside her more. He dug his teeth into her shoulder as she began to rock on his cock. He wanted to explode right then and he fought for control. Lifting his face to hers he kissed her and ran his hands to her hips he pressed her down harder on his cock and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He thrust into her as much as he could and she moaned again. "You feel so good Maggie"

Maggie rocked her hips harder against him lifting against his small thrusts, she had missed him even more than she realized. All of the misery of the day was forgotten she closed her eyes as he pressed his mouth to her throat and let everything but the moment fade away. Maggie raised and lowed on his cock faster and her rocking motion became more urgent. Castiel feeling the tightening of her body in his hands met her thrust harder. She arched back as he held her tighter in his arms and hands he wanted to watch her release but, his own was building, the familiar aching in his groin was becoming too much to take and the at first spasm and cry of her orgasm he too let loose in hot torrents. Pulling her down hard against him and moaning into her shoulder as she dug her fingers into his hair.

Kissing him she looked down at his face. It was all rushing back to her and she looked at him with some concern as she kissed him. " feel better?" she asked

"Much" he kissed her deeply.

Sliding off him to the side "I hope you don't pay for that tomorrow" she said as he slid next to her arranging their bodies tightly together.

"I will be fine he laughed" squeezing her

They were silent for a while, then Castiel spoke. "I will never let him hurt you Maggie" Castiel said seriously almost all effects off the alcohol now absent from his voice

"I know" she told him and touched his bruised shoulder "I just don't want to see you hurt"

"I wish you didn't have to see any of it" he sighed.

"But I am going to… I get the feeling this is just the beginning." Maggie said the worry obvious

Castiel closed his eyes. "You must be careful now" Castiel reminded "this is why I didn't want you to be alone."

Maggie nodded. "But I am not really alone" she pointed out. "I have Haniel"

Castiel sighed " I will be speaking to Haniel" He said sounding less than pleased.

Maggie looked at him "Don't blame Haniel." she said "I would have gotten to you with or with out him." she explained "Besides he can still turn you to dust." she reminded with a laugh.

Castiel closed his eyes and allowed himself to take in just how wonderful her body felt against his. He could not imagine losing her.

"Maggie… if Vetis gets to you…" He couldn't finish, the things Vetis had said and the images he had put in Castiels mind were just to terrible to convey to her. He didn't want to frighten her.

While Vetis had Castiel trapped and while Meg sliced at him he was shown images of exactly what Vetis had in store for Maggie. "She is capable of containing great power Castiel, almost unlimited potential, in the right hands." Vetis told him as he showed him, his plans for Maggie.

Castiel could never tell her what he saw. He would never let it happen.


	15. Chapter 14

_Not much to be said but lots of tid bits and a major mood swing. feed back PLEASE!!! Seriously sulking for massive doses of feedback here. I am getting hammered with time contraints and need to know what you are thinking... those of you that R/R regularing much love xox_

_I will be looking for a new beta to complete this story. my personal beta is just overwhelmed with an original story I am writing not to mention proofing another project for me. any takers??? PM_

14

Maggied rolled over in bed. Still dazed and dreamy, her unconscious mind reluctantly pulling from sleep. Without opening her eyes she instinctively tilts her head to nuzzle into Casteils waiting chest, it is not there. She reaches out an arm, nothing. Her eyes pop open finding an empty bed and her expression of sleepy contentment changes to one that more resembles a pouting child.

"Where is he?" she wonders. She tilts her head to listen but, she doesn't hear a sound. Sighing she slides out of bed. In the bathroom she pulls on her PJ bottoms and a t-shirt. Looking in the mirror she noticed the dark bruising along her collar bone. Since his run in with Vetis, a week ago now, Castiel has been protective to say the least, almost possessive. So much so she could hardly remember a moment in the last week since their return she hadn't turned around to find him watching over her, to the point of near irritation. The bites seemed almost territorial now, all of which make her waking up alone this morning even more unusual.

***

Castiel's phone rang at 6 am, it was Dean. He reached over and turned it off, not wanting to wake Maggie. In the week since their return he had done his best to make life at the cabin as normal as possible. Of course, he was aware pretending the end of the world was not looming was not exactly practical. He could not leave her and he did not want her to think of the things she had seen and heard. His confrontation with Vetis had proven that Maggie was much more valuable than he ever thought. If she were going to survive, it would be up to him to protect her.

Now he would have to return Dean's call, he was certain he knew what it was about, He and Sam would be wanting him to go on a hunt. There had been several new developments in the last week, some proved to be nothing, others left too many unanswered questions and the latest changed everything. The water issue had never been solved, although there were no new cases since Haniel captured Vetis, exactly what he was up to had yet to be discovered. Castiel sighed, as he dialed.

"Hey" Dean answered

"Good Morning Dean" Castiel greeted his friend

"So you feeling better?" Dean asked, "ready to get back to work?"

"Yes I am feeling fine" Castiel replied, " I have decided I have work that needs to be done here for the time being."

Dean sighed "Look Cass, I'm glad you're feeling better, dude, but you are just feeling gun shy… you need to jump back on the horse" Dean explained.

Castiel looked confused. " Dean I am not afraid of guns and why do I need a horse?"

Dean rolled his eyes, Human or not, something's would never change about his friend. "I mean Vetis got the best of you and now you don't want to take the chance again." Dean explained more clearly "But once you get back out on the road you'll be okay. You'll see."

Castiel nodded. "No I am not concerned about that. I need to work here right now."

"Is it Maggie?" Dean asked. "I can understand if she is scared, but she has to understand-"

" No Dean, it is not Maggie, I would understand if she asked me to stay, but she has not." Castiel answered before he could finish asking.

"Well then we will be there in a few hours" Dean said.

"No, Castiel" replied. "Dean you must trust me. I have work I need to do here right now. I will help you and Sam anyway I can from here, but I must stay."

Dean sighed he wished the angel would tell him what was going on. Hell, he could understand if Maggie were completely freaked out and just didn't want to let him go yet. He would probably even cut her some slack. No, Dean was certain there was something Castiel wasn't telling him, he didn't like it.

"Okay Cass, I think you should get in on this one though" Dean relented.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"We're heading to Maryland, Illchestester. You remember the convent I'm sure." Dean reminded

"Of course Dean," he replied. " Maggie and I have been watching this for 2 days."

"So you know 3 people have been found ripped to shreds within a few miles of where Lucifer made his escape and you still want to stay home? Dean asked

" I am aware" He replied. "I will assist you from here." He offered.

"Fine Cass whatever you say," Dean said frustrated.

"Dean," Castiel said

"Yeah" he answered

"Look for a Vampire, more than one"

"You saying it is just a nest of bloodsuckers?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly. Be careful Dean, these creatures are like no other Vampire you have ever encountered." Castiel warned.

***

Castiel was considering his conversation with Dean and preparing to slide back into bed before Maggie awoke when he heard her moving upstairs. He left his cell on Maggie's desk and considered going up and coaxing her back into bed but, before he could he heard her on the stairs. He walked the few feet to the staircase and met her as her feet hit the floor.

Wrapping her into a hug he says "It's still early you should be sleeping" softly into her ear.

"I woke up, you weren't there, I decided to look for you." she said leaning into him.

"Dean called," he explained, "I came down to call him back, I was just about to come back to bed" now holding her looking down at her.

Maggie pressed her face into his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in she was feeling content again. Castiel felt her finger trace just below the stitches Dean put just below his rib cage.

"Still hurt?" she asked touching lightly

"Itch… yes, hurt… no" he said with a small laugh.

"They should come out today"

Castiel nodded, "Later. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Maggie went with him and curled up against him just as she had meant to earlier. Castiel lay with her, feeling her breath against his chest as she easily fell back to sleep. Perhaps he was all of the things Vetis thought of him. Perhaps he had turned his back on his own divinity for sins of the flesh. That isn't how it started, but in the end that is what it was. He had lost it all until he found her, now she was all he wanted. Maybe, just maybe, he was no better than any of the other fallen who now inhabit hell. What he did know is he had to accept his own power. There was no way he could find God, fight the Army of the Apocalypse, and protect Maggie with out it.

***

"So what did Dean want?" Maggie asked opening the door to let Bo out.

"He and Sam are going to Maryland on a hunt"

Maggie nodded, "Are you going with them?"

"Not this time" Castiel said pulling her close.

"Why not?" she asked "I know you have been watching what is happening there."

"I don't think it is necessary, right now" he explained.

Maggie looked at him confused. "What do you mean? It seems pretty serious to me"

"It's nothing they can't handle"

Maggie pulled away from him and leaned against the kitchen counter across from where Castiel was sitting. Her hair, still wet from the shower they had shared not 15 minutes before, now her eyes were narrowed at him. He could see her mind scrutinizing him.

"You are staying because of me aren't you?" she finally said

"No" he said flat.

"Then why?"

"They don't need me for this, not yet anyway"

Maggie watched his face he wasn't looking her in the eye, not directly, his eyes were darting, he was a terrible liar, his eyes betrayed him every time.

"I don't believe you Castiel"

"Maggie…" He sighed and reached for her.

"No Castiel," she said pulling away "You can't just hold me and stroke me until I forget this time"

He looked at her hard. "Maggie listen to me, I have my reasons for staying here, you just have to trust me"

"Is it because of me?" she asked. "Because I went to find Sam and Dean last time?"

"Not exactly" He admitted.

"You can't lock me in the house Castiel"

"I'm not trying to Maggie" he said exasperated.

"Yes you are. I know whatever is happening in Maryland is serious" She said "I have been here all week and I see your face, your eyes when you read the news reports."

"You are right, the situation there is potentially dangerous, in time."

"In time?" Maggie questioned "Since when do you wait for things to get dangerous if you can stop it… I thought that is what you did… Stop things before they got out of control."

"Maggie please, I know what I am doing, I know, where I need to be… Right now I need to be here" He explained"

"You don't trust me" She said " I didn't 'obey' last time" she snapped.

"Maggie" he sighed closing his eyes "no"

"That is why all week you have been so over protective" she alleged "That is why you haven't left me out of your sight, I might think for myself." she retorted.

"Maggie listen to me" He was gruff now " I have stayed close all week because I want.. Need, to be sure you are safe. You put yourself in the center of some demon activity last week and I assure you it will not soon be forgotten"

"No Haniel has Vetis he isn't going anywhere, and he isn't coming here" she pointed out.

"Maggie there were 3 other demons in that town, aside from Meg I have no idea who they were or how powerful." He was grim now.

"Its been a week Castiel, no one or nothing has come, for me" she countered.

Castiel's eyes had once again taken on the intense stare that she didn't like, it wasn't the same sort of intensity he had when they made love and he wrapped her in his wings. It was cold, hard, and unyielding. He wasn't her lover nor her friend when he was like this he was something else and she didn't want to be there with him.

"I think you need to go with the Winchesters" she said coldly

"I will not leave you Maggie" his jaw set.

"Then I will go" she said and left the room.

Maggie went up stairs. She didn't slam doors or stomp like a child. She was tired, too tired to fight about it. She just needed out and sometime to think this through on her own.

"He can't keep me here" she grumbled to herself.

Maggie loved him, there was no question and she new he loved her, but it was not reasonable to think she would never leave the house or she couldn't be left alone. She wasn't a child.

***

Once again Castiel found himself sitting alone in Maggies living room. 30 minutes ago he had her pinned to the shower wall deep inside her,

completely overwhelmed. Now she wouldn't even speak to him. He didn't understand her at all when she was this way. He wasn't treating her like a child, but he wasn't going to let her put herself in harms way either.

Maggie came down the stairs she was dressed in Jeans and a sweater, he knew she was leaving. He wanted to stop her, go with her, he did not want her going out the door with out him. He got up to stand in front of her.

"Maggie" his tone still unyielding.

She looked up at him "I'll be back tonight" She said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"You need to call Dean and tell him you are going, I'll call your cell when I get home." she continued in the same tone.

"Maggie please" he said softer now.

She rose to her tip toes and kissed him softly, "I love you and I'll miss you but, you need to go with Dean." she said once again as calm and normal as possible. "I'll see you in a few days."

She walked out the door, he had no choice but to watch her go. He sat with a sigh. What had he done? Had he been too hard on her again, he didn't see any other way, and he couldn't just let her go now, it wasn't safe.

Castiel went to the desk to get his cell phone when he heard Haniels voice.

"Castiel?"

"Haniel, she is gone" he replied discouraged

"I know, I considered it best to leave her with her own thoughts for the moment" the voice answered

"What did I do? Did I really protect her too much?"

Haniel chuckled at him. "Castiel you love her, she knows that but, she is more frightened by all of this than you know. She is trying to be strong for you."

"She thinks I want her to 'obey'" he said sadly

"Yes, that one does not take orders well" again a chuckle

"I wasn't giving her orders" he defended

"You were not giving her answers either Castiel" Haniel reminded gently.

"What now?" he asked honestly

"Only you can decide." the voice said.

With that Castiel called Dean.

"Dean"

"Hey Cass change your mind?" Dean replied

"Not exactly, when can you be here?"

"Bout 30, what's going on you sound like shit?"

"It's Maggie, I'll explain when you get here."

***

Maggie just drove. She didn't really have a plan, at least not consciously, when she left the cabin but, her body knew where it was going. It would be a 90 minute drive and certainly enough time, she hoped, to get her to her destination in a clear frame of mind. Maggie took a deep breath, she was going home.

***

The impala pulled in the long drive way at the cabin, Castiel and Bo met the Winchesters on the front porch.

"Hey Cass" Sam said greeting Castiel as he stepped on the porch

"You look like shit too" Dean said bluntly "What the hell is going on?"

"Maggie left" Castiel said flat.

"What?" Both boys said in unison.

"Come in I'll explain"

Castiel and the boys sat in the living room as he explained the whole story.

"Everything was perfect one minute and then she was angry because I was not going with you the next minute" Castiel finished.

Dean chucked.

"Dean It's really not funny" Sam said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Cass" Dean apologized, "She's a woman Cass. Hell mortal men can't figure them out so you are fucked for sure" he laughed more.

Cass looked at him confused "Look women are moody, shit sometimes they are just plain insane for no reason at all." Dean explained his expert opinion.

Sam sighed. "Dean you're a dick"

"Okay. Oh Sensitive One, what's your take on it then" Dean replied.

"Any idea where she would go?" Sam asked Castiel, ignoring Dean.

Castiel shook his head "No, I don't think there is any where she would want to go" Castiel explained. "for the last 2 years this has been her sanctuary"

Sam nodded. "What about before? Where is she from?"

"A small town about 3 hours from here, but she would not go there, Kate, her sister, is there." he explained. 'She wouldn't willingly visit Kate."

"Okay what about before she came here?" Dean suggested

"Philadelphia somewhere" Castiel answered. "She still has the house there"

He added.

"Would she go there?" Sam asked hopeful

"I don't know… It is possible" he said. "She did say she should sell it now"

"Well it's a start lets find out where it is and go" Dean said standing

***

Maggie sat in front of the Yellow house with the blue shutters. She didn't go in. She didn't want to go in. She tried to picture her life there, up until a few months ago she seemed almost frozen in that life, like she couldn't let it go. Now she could hardly remember it, that was in some ways, more painful than being stuck to it. She didn't have any idea how long she had been sitting there, but it would be dark soon and she still had one more stop to make. She started the jeep, remembering the thousands of times she had pulled away from the house in the past, her happier past, or was it?

***

"Ok it is one of these up here" Sam said looking at the map he had printed

"What is it again?" Dean asked

"Lowchester Court" Castiel told him.

Dean turned right onto the street "885?" He verified

"Yes right there, the Yellow one" Sam said.

"She is not here" Castiel said discouraged from the back seat.

Castiel got out and walked around the house. What had he done? He honestly didn't know. Maybe he should have told her everything Vetis had told and shown him. It didn't matter he would never let it go that far. He just had to keep her safe, why couldn't she understand that.

He looked up "Haniel? Do you know where she is Haniel?"

To his surprise the archangel was there. "Yes" he answered

"Please tell me" he asked.

"Castiel I can not interfere" he answered

Castiel sighed. "You know it is not safe for her to be out like this."

"She is safe for the moment Castiel" the voice soothed "Castiel she needs some time alone, she will come back to you after she has made peace with all that has happened." Haniel related, "Castiel much has happened in the past months, give her time to understand what she can, and help her to find the answers to what she can't."

"Haniel you know there are things she simply should not know." Castiel argued respectfully.

"Castiel if all she can see is your fear, she is going to be afraid, do you understand?"

"Yes" he conceded

"But how can I tell her that the powers of hell plan to make her a monster?"

"Her possession by a demon, even that powerful of a demon, will no more make Maggie a Monster than my use of her body will make her an angel, you know this Castiel" Haniel corrected

"But either or both would destroy her" he countered.

"agreed" Haniel said.

"How can I prevent any of it if she will not see me, if I can not find her?"

Castiel sat on the porch steps of Maggie's old house. The sun was setting it would be dark very soon, he still had no idea where she was or how to find her. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands. For the first time he wished for all of his power.

"Castiel" Haniel spoke "She is not lost this day I assure you."

"Do you know how all of this ends?"

"No one does, she is human and as such she has free will" Haniel explained "I can tell you what I do know"

"Yes, please" Castiel said getting frustrated with the archangels puzzles.

"Do you remember, I told you Maggie and yourself would eventually have crossed paths?"

"yes"

"Maggie is destined to be part of this, you can not change this Castiel. It will happen. Maggie's decisions will decide what part she plays." Haniel told him.

"If you had never met that day, eventually Maggie would have needed protection, regardless. I can not take a vessel to protect her, even if I could I would have chosen you for that assignment. Do you understand Castiel?"

"Yes" he replied.

"All of this would have happened eventually… And yes you would have still fallen in love with her. It is why I chose you."

"But if you knew I would fall in love and become too involved why choose me?"

"Because love is stronger than any sword that oaf Michael can swing, I don't care what he would tell you!" Haniel said matter of fact. " Love is not a negative aspect Castiel"

Castiel had to bite is tongue, The disagreements between Haniel and Michael as to how wars are fought and won were legendary in heaven and as old as time.

"I understand" he said stifling his own chuckle now.

"Castiel, if Maggie makes the appropriate decisions, and she will, I have no doubt, with your love and guidance she will. Then the result of that love will prove to be a victory for good. It won't win this war but it will eliminate a powerful weapon." Haniel finished.

Castiel considered what Haniel had shared. "How can I protect her if I am powerless?" he sighed

Haniel replied gently, "Castiel you are not powerless. You yourself told me this. Your grace is attached to your faith Castiel. Follow your faith. I think you know it leads to your power."

Castiel thought he was beginning to understand.

"How can I guide her when she will not speak to me?" he asked.

Now Haniel laughed, "Oh Castiel she loves you, she will speak to you. She must make peace between who she was and who she is becoming. You must give her what she needs to do those things. Even if it means sharing your fear."

He looked confused.

"She is here to say goodbye Castiel, that is all."

With that he was gone.

Castiel walked back to the car and Sam and Dean

***

"Talk to yourself much" Dean quipped as Castiel approached the car.

"I was speaking with Haniel" he answered flatly

"Damn I thought having you guys just popping up was bad, do not ever crawl in my head!" Dean warned.

"You have no reason for concern Dean, I am powerless remember"

"Well make a note incase that changes"

"So did Haniel tell you anything we could use to find Maggie?" Sam asked.

"Haniel shared a great deal of information" he answered, "but yes I believe I know where she is"

"Well lets go" Dean said staring the impala.

"I'm not sure I should interrupt" Castiel answered.

"Who's she with?" Sam asked

"Marcus" Castiel answered matter of fact.

Dean looked confused "But isn't he-"

Sam cut him of "She's at his grave Dean"

***

Dean pulled into the cemetery "This place is huge" he said

"Yes but, empty it shouldn't be hard to spot her" Sam said

Just then Castiel pointed "Over there"

Dean parked the car near where Castiel saw Maggie. "We'll wait here" Sam said.

"Hey Cass" Dean said. "Be easy on her huh.. I mean don't go all Angel fu on her, be the guy she loves."

Castiel nodded.

He walked slowly and quietly toward the spot on the ground in front of the headstone where Maggie was sitting on a red blanket. The same blanket she had handed him the day they met. He didn't want to intrude. He knew she loved this man and always would. He was never jealous of that love, in fact he loved her all the more because of it.

He stopped just short of where she may have heard his foot falls. He stood still to take her in. Sitting on the red blanket with her knees drawn up against her chest, her skin even more pale in the cold, but stunning just the same, like rich smooth cream, not a freckle to be found. The hair, not classically red but, deep, more like the color of wine, thick and wild with curls, He loved her, what he would not give to understand her.

He knew every inch of her body, the deep green eyes that only got deeper with pleasure and pain, her mouth not pink, but red, wonderful. He knew every curve, every nook, every cranny of her body. The way her neck curved into her shoulder, how his mouth just seemed to fit so perfectly against it. The scar on her right arm that ran from her wrist to her elbow from a putting it through a window as a child. The scar on the bottom of her foot from stepping on glass in the lake, the one on her forehead, the other on her knee. The birthmark on her left inner thigh. He knew all of it so well. Even her soul, he could see deep into her soul when he was deep inside of her, he supposed that is why he loved to make love to her so much. Still he stood there completely baffled by her now. Her mind, would he ever understand her mind.

Standing behind her now. "He loves you Maggie, even now." He said softly

He saw her head nod. He stood quietly, patiently, he had no idea if she wanted him there. Wanted him at all.

She raised her hand to him, not turning around, he took it in his and knelt behind her. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping he could lend strength for whatever she was feeling.

"I needed to say goodbye" she said calm, and started to stand.

"You can stay, I will wait" he said gently

She shook her head "I'm ready."

He helped her to her feet, bent down and picked up the red blanket.

"Are we going home?" he asked

"Yes" She smiled at him

They walked hand in hand back to the cars.

"All good?" Dean asked leaning against the impala.

Maggie nodded. "You coming back to the house?" she asked them

"Might as well" Sam said we can head out early tomorrow.

The boys pulled out while Castiel and Maggie took a few moments to talk. Castiel leaned against the jeep and Maggie leaned into him. He held her.

"I'm sorry" Maggie said laying her head against him

"Me too"

"But you have to tell me what is going on Castiel" she told him

He nodded.

"Not knowing makes me more afraid" she explained

"I don't know that knowing will make you less afraid Maggie, but yes tomorrow I will tell you everything"

He kissed her. Let's go home.


	16. Chapter 15

This really should have been 2 short chapters there is a lot going on but I think you can keep up. Again feedback feedback feedback.

Happy Holildays! ;)

xox

EP

15

The ride home was long and quiet. Maggie could feel Castiel's eyes on her in the dark but, he was wordless. As usual, when she looked at him, trying to catch his staring, he would be looking straight ahead. He was quick she would give him that much. She hated being upset with him, she hated to think he wasn't telling her everything and she didn't understand how or why she became so angry so quickly.

Castiel watched Maggie as she drove, trying not to let her notice how intently he was watching. He wanted nothing more than to take her away right now, he had no idea where, anywhere she could be safe until all if it passed. He understood it was just that 'want' that got him into trouble with Maggie today. It was the cause just about every disagreement they have had. She would have to know the truth. He could not protect her from it.

***

Maggie hadn't slept most of the night. She tossed and turned her mind playing the days and weeks over and over never letting up. She was angry with herself for being upset with Castiel. While it was true, he was making her feel as though she lived in a bubble, Maggie also knew full well Castiel did things the way he knew how to do them. If that meant she wasn't going to have one solitary second to her self then, that is what it meant. He just didn't get it, as an angel he didn't have to. Maggie was certain he had given many a charge the exact same treatment over the years, except they were usually unaware of his presence and she did not consider herself his charge.

Now he said was going to tell her "everything" as he put it. How much more hadn't he told her? She tried to close her eyes again letting out a huge sigh.

"Shhh Maggie" She heard his voice gentle, as his hand rubbed her back. "relax, you need to sleep."

"I know, I just can't " She sighed back.

"Let me help" he moved his hands higher, rubbed her shoulders then up and down her neck pressing his thumbs deeply into the hard muscles. He scolded himself for not realizing how tense she was this last week. He had spent so much time trying to make things normal for her, while worrying over her safety that it never occurred to him, how she was feeling. He now understood why she snapped today. The muscles in her shoulders and neck were rock hard and knotted.

She moaned softly as the muscles began to soften, Maggie still felt wide awake but she could feel the stress of the last week leaving her body. Afterwards he held her against him and sleep finally came, for 2 hours, before Bo woke her. The Winchesters were getting ready to leave for Maryland.

***

"I'd ask you to go Cass, but you're right, you have things to take care of here." Dean said

"Call when you get there, I want to know what you find" Castiel instructed, "and remember to be careful."

"We'll be checking in" Sam said as he zipped his bag.

"You sure you don't want to stay long enough to eat something?" Maggie offered.

"Nah we'll grab something, I want to get there early" Dean said

"Yeah I guess I put you behind yesterday" Maggie said apologetic

"No.. you didn't " Sam replied "We were needed here, so we came that's all."

"Besides it gave us the chance to go over what you and Cass have found." Dean added

"But… Cass is right Maggie, we, and YOU just scammed a few Demons out of their prize. It's hard to tell just who we pissed off." Sam told her

Dean added lighter, "It's all good, but next time you wanna take off, call… We'll go along, we even promise to stay out of the way. I'll personally lock Cass in the trunk if he doesn't cooperate." he joked.

Maggie stood on the porch while Castiel walked the boys to their car and said good bye. When they came in, she sat on the sofa, knees pulled her to her chest, arms wrapped around them, she looked thoughtful. Castiel looked at her. He thought she looked fragile as well, so human. He felt a spark inside him and his breath hitched a little and then it was gone. Little by little he was uncovering his grace, he felt certain of it. He had something to fight for, he just needed to find his faith.

***

Bo, who was no longer a little ball of fur, had now reached the long, gangly, awkward, puppy stage, jumped on the sofa next Maggie, curling up next to her and resting his head on her hip. Maggie was tired, worse, she felt awful for how she behaved toward Castiel. When he had finally found her at Marcus' grave his only concern was for her. He wasn't mad she had walked out, he wasn't upset he had spend his entire day looking for her, he wasn't jealous she was sitting at the grave of her dead husband trying to make sense of things. No, he was there to protect her and comfort her. Perfectly willing to step aside while her heart ached for another.

"This is why he is the angel and you are not Maggie" she thought to herself.

"You are needy and selfish, not to mention short tempered and down right vile when you put your mind to it…. You know you don't deserve him." Her mother's voice now ringing in her head . Of course, her mother had never met Castiel and if she had she would not approve, still, it is exactly what the woman would have said. This time it was true… it was all true… She didn't deserve him.

She knew why he came to her, whether or not he was led to her, he had lost everything… not all that different from herself. Yet he spent most of his time caring for her…

"Maggie looked up at Castiel, I shouldn't have gotten mad", she said "I do understand, I know what happened at Carthage, you are just trying to protect me… I'm sorry" She said, honestly. "I am acting like a spoilt child and I am truly sorry"

Castiel sat next to her, "No Maggie," he said taking her hands, "It is all confusing, even for me. You are just reacting to the events of the last few months, you are entitled." he told her, "I am not sure there are many humans who would be doing so well right now." He encouraged.

She nodded at him. "I never want to hurt you" she said softly.

" You didn't… You did scare me, but you were safe and that is all that matters." he confided. " You are right, there is much you still need to understand Maggie. I can't and shouldn't protect you from the truth."

He looked at her a long while, her hair pulled back, just a few long thick curls had escaped the hair tie, they now framed her face. Again she looked so fragile to him. He knew Vetis, Meg, and the rest would surely crush her given half a chance. He felt another spark and again he hitched, as he felt it fade. He couldn't resist her, he reached his hand out and pulled her face to his. "I love you" he said softly and sweetly.

He ran his fingers through her stray curls as he kissed her, once lightly, then harder, finally covering her lips and mouth with his own. He did love her and in the back of his angelic mind he cursed Haniel for bringing him to her. How could he possibly protect her? Guide her? He loved her too damned much! Nothing he decided could ever be based on anything but that love. Every decision he made regarding her would be spilling over with emotion, yet he knew he would never go back.

He pulled away from the kiss, keeping his forehead against hers. I am going to tell you everything Maggie.

***

Castiel explained to her most of what Haniel had told him, He told her about

Vetis' deal. He could see her mind trying to twist around it all. He had yet to tell her the things Vetis has shown him or all of the reasons Haniel would what him to protect her.

Maggie put her elbows on her knees and pressed her face into her palms.

"Castiel I don't know what it all means. I don't think I can do whatever it is I am supposed to do. I'm not even sure I understand it all." She rambled

Castiel slid off of the sofa and knelt in front of her on the floor, taking her hands in his own.

"That is why I am here." He explained gently,

"Haniel had planned to send me to you eventually, to protect you and guide you. Do you understand?" He continued. "He led me here sooner, because, well… we needed each other or he thought we did. Had things ended differently at Carthage we would probably have just now met."

Maggie wrinkled her eyebrows at him "So I am your job now?" she said confused.

He shook his head "No, you will never simply be my duty, Maggie," he laughed and kissed her forehead. "It is far too late for that" he revealed

"Haniel knew we would fall in love, as a matter of fact he was counting on it." he added

"Why" she asked

"I don't know, he feels it will make us both stronger" he answered as best he could.

"And what do you think?" Maggie asked moving her lips closer to his own.

He allowed his lips to brush against hers. " I think I wouldn't be here if not for you… I don't know where I would have ended up or even if I would have survived, but I know without you I would have never believed this battle to be worthy after Carthage." He kissed her longer and harder, "You are worth saving Maggie. I understand why my father loves his creation, because of you."

It was then that it happened. Maggie felt it. He was holding her hands and suddenly there was something almost electric about him, a surge, she could see the change.

She looked at him questioning and again he just nodded. She pressed her head to his forehead. Even his breathing was different more intense, more in control and if possible he was more beautiful.

Castiel had no idea where it came from, he felt it, the familiar rumbling deep inside, he felt his grace in force, and he felt the intense desire for Maggie sweep over him. It was almost as if he could not resist her. He could smell her perfume, her shampoo. He wanted her. Her hair and eyes, her skin, her mouth, "Yesss" his mind hissed at him, her mouth he wanted it on his own, on his body so badly. Every detail drew him to her, he had to fight to control his need, the need to pull her into him, against him. He felt like a child with a coveted toy. A toy He did not want anyone else to see or have. She was his, no one could have her.

He had to fight the urge, find balance with the overwhelming emotion. He needed to focus had much more to tell her.

Maggie, however, couldn't resist any longer, she knew he wasn't finished but ,she could not help but to submit to him. Although he hadn't said a word the intense desire was all over him. She could see it, she could smell it. She could not help but, pull his mouth to hers for just one kiss. His breath was hot, more rapid, he pressed his mouth against hers hard.

First he thought he'd take her on the spot his desire too strong, instead the kiss helped him gain more control. He wanted her, but was finding solid ground riding out the intense emotion she provoked in him.

"How'd that happen" Maggie asked just above a whisper, still overwhelmed by the change in him, and the intensity.

"I don't know." He admitted, reaching for her and pulling her from the sofa to where he sat on the floor. Wrapping his arms around her.

"I need you near me" he whispered, and he did. He didn't understand the powerful emotion, as an angel emotions were not strong, but he needed to feel her close.

He sat with her a short while allowing himself to adjust, he ran is hands over her arms and then nodded in the direction of the fireplace its' flame low, with a whoosh it flared up and then settled at a nice level.

"What's this?" she giggled. "Parlor tricks now?"

"You feel cold" He said matter of fact "If you prefer in the future I will build the fire as I always have." he explained.

She tilted her head to him and kissed and bit at his chin, he let her, he enjoyed the feeling very much. Then he lowered his mouth and kissed her again.

He reached into the back of her hair and pulled out the hair tie holding her curls and tossed it to the side.

"Hey" She grumbled at him

"I don't like it" he said again blunt, as he ran his fingers through the long curls letting them fall midway down her back.

"This I like" he stated.

Maggie giggled at him and rested her head against him. She closed her eyes. She loved the angel. His intensity drove her crazy though, all she could really think about now was dragging him off to bed. Dear God if he stayed this way they would never save the world, she would never let him out of her bed long enough. "What is Haniel thinking?" she thought and then chuckled slightly,

She was surprised to hear Castiel chuckle too. "You heard that? Your in my head?" She asked.

"Yes" he admitted.

"That is very bad" she scolded

"I will never do it again, I swear to remain as confused by you as I have always been" he said with another small laugh.

"Good" she answered and laid her head against him again.

He took a few minutes to feel her against him. "Oh Haniel just what were you thinking?" he, himself wondered this time.

He was surprised to hear the archangel then answer, "It is passion young one, feel it. It is wonderful and it will inspire you."

Castiel could feel the voice smiling as it continued "Now you understand why angels are forbidden to fall in love." Haniel sighed. "It is overwhelming for us."

Castiel didn't answer him , but thought, "This is passion times one hundred". Even the brief time his power had returned, he was overcome with emotion for Maggie but, it had not felt it this strong. If this is what love feels like to an angel he understood why it was forbidden.

***

Once he was sure Maggie had some time to collect her thoughts and he had gained some control, he continued.

"Maggie there is more" he said, feeling his grace now present through out him.

Maggie nodded "I know, and I know it has something to do with Vetis" she confessed

"Only in so much as he showed me the plan, when he was trying to make me talk." he related.

She leaned, her back against his chest, his arms around her as he spoke. "Maggie I will not keep anything from you anymore. We will do this together, we are meant to do this together," He clarified. Understand I will always protect you" he went on. "That means there are times you will never be out of my sight. Do you understand?"

"I understand" she said

"If my grace, my power has returned, you will never need do more than whisper my name, I will hear you, think of me I will know." he said confident.

He began to explain, "You are special Maggie you know this. You are the chosen vessel to one of the most powerful angels in all of heaven, Haniel is second only to Michael, in strength. That is more than likely only due to the fact that Haniel has a most gentle disposition."

Maggie nodded again, His voice was rough, even more raspy, but it did not have the unyielding tone as he had the day before, just matter of fact, but she needed him to get to the bad part, the part he was afraid to tell her she wanted to know.

" I will never let anyone hurt you Maggie" he again assured and continued.

"You are capable of holding a great deal of power inside you. This is something the demons and fallen ones can use as well. It means you could also contain a very powerful demon."

Maggie closed her eyes confused. " I thought I could not be possessed?"

"Unless you invite it into you" he explained.

"I would never" she shook her head.

"You say that but, Maggie they will go to extreme measures" he warned

"I understand, and it will never happen" she was angry now.

"Shhh, Maggie" He soothed

"I know the demon who wants you, I am concerned it is getting close to the time when they will need you." he related, "I believe the only reason they have not struck is because they are not sure you are strong enough."

"Why would that stop them, if they were wrong wouldn't they just use me and keep looking."

"Not exactly, the demon who needs your body is very powerful, so powerful she has not been able to walk the earth for thousands of years because she can not find a body to hold her." he clarified.

"If she takes too weak of a body it will rot from the inside out leaving the demon exposed and gravely injured." he continued. "She can not exist outside of hell with out a human form. You are a pawn Maggie, even if you are not strong enough for this demon, they will want you as bait. they do not want to 'waste" you." He said with some disgust, "Now do you understand, why I can not leave you?" he asked

Maggie nodded once again in his arms.

"But what about Haniel? Can't Haniel stop them."

"Only if he can get to you. You know they can prevent him." he pointed out.

She nodded again.

Castiel could feel Maggie tense at the thought. He did not want to push her limits. He was aware this would not be comforting information but, he wanted her to come away feeling stronger for knowing, not paralyzed from fear.

"There is more" but I think we should talk about it later. You need time to think about this." He recommended

"No tell me" she insisted.

He had dropped his head to her hair again. Whispering into her ear. "Maggie I don't want you to be afraid."

"I'll be okay… Just tell me"

Castiel sighed, more of a growl " Do you know the story of Persephone?" he asked

"Yes. But that is a myth"

"All myths have roots in truth" he reminded "She is a demon Maggie, powerful." he warned "She is the product of Lucifer and Lilith"

"But.." Maggie Began

"Ancient Gods were actually fallen angels and demons" Castiel reminded.

Maggie nodded remembering him telling her this in the past.

"And yes she did fall in love." he confirmed "with Samael"

Maggie responded " Fallen angel of…. Death.. I remember."

"Yes he rules the city of the dead in hell now… but Maggie it is the undead who reside there."

"So you are telling me the mother of all vampires wants to use my body?" she asked.

"Unfortunately Yes, but the vampires in the city of the dead are very ancient and very different."

"I wouldn't know Castiel, it's not like I've ever run into one to compare" she retorted.

He sighed, he could tell she was having trouble accepting it all, she was becoming short and flippant.

"Maggie we should finish later. You need time" he said softly.

"No I'm sorry. Please I need to know" she said calm.

"They have been trapped in hell, thousands of years, they will be weak at first so they will consume human blood until they are strong enough" he explained

"Strong enough for what" she questioned.

"They will literally suck the life out of every living thing they choose to."

"The myth… Persephone was sent back to hell in Autumn and winter then everything died" Maggie quoted

"She was sent back to hell because she had killed everything, drained it all." Castiel corrected.

Maggie nodded she understood.

"Maryland, this is what is happening there isn't it.?" she realized

"I believe so. I think they have found an opening left by Lucifer's escape."

He could feel her tense in his arms. Then she asked.

"Why me? Why not another vessel, there has to be others"

"That is my fault," he admitted "My coming here, staying here, drew their attention to you."

Maggie nodded.

"Maggie they had already begun searching for a suitable host, eventually they would have found you on their own, but yes, it is my fault they know of you now." he again confessed.

"Why me Castiel, why not Kate? She is my sister, we have the same father, I don't understand."

"For all we know Kate is a suitable Vessel physically, but, from what you have told me she would never agree." He explained. "I only know Haniel chose you at your birth and has been looking after you ever since and even more so since the death of your father."

"Do the demons know about her?" She questioned, "I mean if they know about me, It makes sense they would know about her" she pointed out.

"I do not know" He said concerned, "Please, do not tell me you are considering turning Kate over to the demons" he said sternly.

"No" she sighed "although she is a life sucking bitch" she said with a harsh laugh, "If they want me, wouldn't she be a good choice as well? Is she in danger too?"

"I do not know Maggie" He said considering her point, "it is a good question for Haniel.

He understood why she was asking. Even for all of Kate's coldness over the years, Kate would have to be warned, possibly even protected. Even if she wouldn't believe.

They had been sitting on the floor near the fire. Castiel had gained control of the intensity he had felt at first, he could feel it just below the surface a slow burn of passion… Desire… need. He was able to counter it with his need to protect, teach and care for her. The combination was fierce within him and he felt more powerful than he had in all of his existence.

Maggie stretched out on the floor and he lay behind her keeping her close against him.

"I suppose I should be freaking out" She said thoughtful.

"It would be considered a normal human response" he answered her.

Maggie rolled to her back to look up at Castiel. "I'm not though. I am terrified, but I feel calm." she explained "It's because of you" she whispered

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. "Because you are safe" he offered. She nodded and kissed him again. She believed him, she would not question him again.

He teased at her with his mouth, the game was much more intense with is power intact, every pass he made at her lips increased his desire ten fold.

Maggie reach for his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and he kissed her harder and chucked he knew what she wanted… his wings, he loved her hands running through them as much as she was fascinated with them. He positioned himself over her. Pinning her down with his body resting on his elbows staring down at her, the look on his face, one of satisfaction as his lips curved into a slight smile and his eyes danced full of mischief.

"That's not a very angelic look" Maggie teased at him.

" That is because what I am thinking is not.. Um… angelic" he lauged

"Oh" She feigned surprise, and she looked up at him wide eyed. "You going to tell me what that is?" she teased

He lowered his head and once again brushed her lips with his own, before he his hand traced down her body to her hip and thigh, grabbing hold he bent it around his own holding her hip in place as he ground himself against her, releasing a soft growl as he did. His eyes watching for her reaction, his mouth burning for hers.

Maggie tiltled her head back slightly and bit her lower lip as she let out a soft sigh. He kissed her chewing at her lower lip. He scooped her up as he stood, her legs around him. "…And just where are we going?" she teased.

His yes flickered with mischief, " To bed" he grinned at her.

"Ah I see…" she giggled as her leg was tickled, by his wings.

She pressed her mouth hard against his as he let out a low moaning growl into her mouth.

***

Maggie once again lay in Castiels arms content. He had exhausted her and seemed quite proud of himself for doing so. His wings still visible reaching around on occasion to flutter and caress at her back and legs. She was captivated by their beauty and the gentle feeling on her skin. She lay facing him, one of his hands tangled in her hair, hers against his chest their other hands pressed together, her own looking almost tiny in his now. She could feel the power of him even more so now. She could have stayed this way forever, her eyes heavy.

"You should sleep my love" he whispered to her, his lips lightly grazing her forehead.

"I don't want to" she whispered. "I might miss something" she laughed.

"I will watch you, I'll wake you if anything exciting happens" he teased

"Is this it?" Maggie asked more serious "is you mojo here to stay?"

He considered this "I don't know? It feels stronger than the other times."

"So my hapless angel is gone?" Maggie asked with slight disappointment.

Castiel chuckled "This experience has left me quite human Maggie, if anything I am more hapless than ever" he confided. 'I can sleep if you like Maggie, I just don't require it." he added.

"Well I am not sure I want you to watch me" she laughed

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Because I snore and drool and who knows what else" She declared.

Castile laughed at her again " You also grind your teeth" he pointed out. "…and it is all wonderful." pulling her face to his and kissing her.

She rolled closer snuggling down into his chest. "You will sleep," she decided, "you can't know all of my secrets." she teased and laughed.

He watched as she closed her eyes and he smiled. He brought a wing up to cover her, tucking carefully around her back. She smiled at this. She felt the peace that came with being wrapped in his silver wings wash over her and she was grateful for it.

***

Castiel closed his eyes and slept as much as an angel can sleep. Sleep, for an angel, is not necessary, however is possible to more or less shut down. Unlike true sleep, he would still have an awareness but, it was a similar and comfortable state, made more so by Maggie's warm steady breathing against him.

They were both awakened by the sound of Castiel's cell. He reluctantly withdrew his wing from around Maggie while drawing the quilt up over her and reaching for his phone. "Dean" flashed on the screen, he answered

"Yes Dean"

"Cass… We've got trouble.

"What did you find Dean?" Castiel asked concerned

"I don't know, never seen anything like this, but, it's big and it's bad Cass." Dean related.

Castiel sighed. "Vampire attacks?" He asked knowing the answer?

"Yeah, Yeah but it's more than that" Dean said excited.

"Animals falling over dead?" Castiel continued

"Yes, an entire dairy farm. Cass do you know what this is? How did you know??" Dean said alarmed.

"I'll explain when I get there. Where are you now." Castiel answered.

"The Oakes Motel, in Illchester" Dean gave him the address and room number.

"How long will it take you to get here" Dean asked.

"Not long, just stay where you are" he replied.

Castile sighed as he hung up. "Whats wrong?" Maggie mumbled half awake her head not resting on his chest.

"I have to leave you for a little while." he Informed. "I won't be long."

She nodded "That was Dean, are they okay?"

"Yes, I just need to find out what they have found and fill them in" he explained.

She rolled away from him her eyes still heavy but he could see worry in them.

Leaning over her, he kissed her again "Go back to sleep, it will take seconds for me to get there and back now. I will only be gone an hour or so, you won't even know I am gone" he smiled

"okay" she said with a sleepy smile, I love you, please be careful." she said

"Always careful." he smiled. "Remember I can hear you if you need me, I will come right back if you call." he reminded.

Maggie watched as he pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and gathered a few things in his pockets. He wasn't human but, the habit had stayed.

He bent over her and kissed her "I love you. I promise I wont be long, we have a date with the shower when I return." his eyes flashed with mischief again "So get some sleep, you will need it" he chuckled

He was gone before Maggie could respond.

***

Maggie found it impossible to go back to sleep after Castiel left. For the first time she felt truly uneasy in the cabin. She was certain it had more to do with all he had told her today but, there was no way she was going to fall asleep alone.

It was still fairly early in the day, although it felt like it should be much later, they had gotten up before 5 to see Sam and Dean off. She got up and straightened the bed lifting the pillows back into place she found another silver feather under her pillow and she smiled.

"Things are going to change now" she admitted to herself.

Funny she thought, she was worried about Castiel having his power back more than she this whole demon thing. She loved him no matter what, but could he still love her, now that he was divine once more?

Maggie was starving, it seemed to hit her all at once. She hadn't eaten all day, between her conversation with Castiel and then the best make up sex ever that followed, she hadn't even thought of food. She went down to the kitchen and in the fridge found the deli bag. While in philly she made a point of going to her favorite deli and getting a few things. Her favorite Black Forest Ham and Imported Baby Swiss. A special hand blended mustard and oatmeal molasses bread. This was a rare treat for her, as she made her sandwich Bo made himself known in the kitchen.

"Ah I know what you want" she said looking down at the pup

She sighed "okay, but this is the good stuff ,one slice of this cost enough to feed you a week, so at least do me the courtesy of chewing it… okay??"

The dog tilted his head at her as if he were in agreement. She folded a piece of ham and lowered it to his mouth and he of course inhaled it.

"typical" she cracked at the dog

Maggie grabbed a diet soda from the fridge and a bag of chips out of the cabinet, along with her sandwich on a plate, she sat on the sofa. flipping through the news channels to see what was going on. She didn't see anything interesting or alarming which was good. Maggie decided to leave it on while she ate her sandwich. Just as she was about to finish the last bite she saw the report. 2 more bodies were found in Maryland and now a dairy farm had lost every last animal over night. Maggie could feel her heart pounding, she wanted to scream for Castiel but, she was certain he knew, that is why he went to see the boys. She took a deep breath, Castiel would be home soon and she was safe here, just incase she went to her coat pocket and took out the small silver dagger.

She needed to relax. She was safe. Nothing could find her here. Maggie took her plate to the kitchen and then decided to soak in the tub, she could always get in the shower later too, right now she wanted to relax.

***

Sam and Dean both about jumped out of their skin when Castiel appeared in their motel room.

"Whoa what the hell?" Sam jumped a mile almost knocking over the motel table where he was sitting.

"HOLY SHIT Cass… some warning would be good." Dean shouted, jumping straight up from the bed he was sprawled on.

"I told you I wouldn't be long" Castiel said matter of fact.

"So your mojo is back?" Sam asked encouraged.

"I'm not sure yet. It has come and gone a few times." he explained

"A few times?" Dean questioned "You didn't say anything?"

"It didn't last long, it wasn't important at the time" the angel clarified

"So when did it come back? Sam asked

"Not long after you left." Castiel changed the subject "We need to talk about what is going on here and a few other things" He told them "I need to get back to Maggie right away"

"Look Cass, not to tell you what to do but, I think Maggie is trying to tell you she needs some space." Dean offered

"Thank you Dean but, I assure you Maggie no longer feels that way and once you have the details you will not either" Castiel expressed.

Castiel explained to both Sam and Dean everything he had told Maggie earlier this morning.

"So this Persephone chick is doing the killings?" Dean asked

"No, she has yet to take a human host, the Vampires of the city of the dead are the ones who are escaping and causing the deaths in the area" Castiel corrected

"Are you sure she wants Maggie?" Sam asked

"That is what Vetis showed me and it makes sense but, it is possible they will find another host. Maggie is concerned her sister may be a candidate as well. It is something I need to look into." he expounded.

"Well you are right" Dean admitted "She definitely should not be alone longer than necessary."

"That is why I am returning if you have it under control here."

***

Maggie drew her bath and soaked neck deep in bubbles, lying her head back and closing her eyes she tried to focus on Castiel and not the news reports. She was starting to drift of when she heard someone in the bedroom. She lifted her head and listened, again the floor creaked.

"Is that you." she yelled. No answer

Maggie was still, she didn't hear anything else. "Probably Bo" she thought to herself. Still, she couldn't relax not knowing. She got out of the tub and drained it. Dried off quickly and put on a clean t-shirt and panties, she started to walk out into the bedroom but turned around for the small dagger.

"Just in case" she told her self.

She opened the bathroom door slowly, she didn't see anything obvious. As she walked into the room there on the bed he sat. She knew exactly who she was looking at Castiel's description couldn't have been any better if she had actually seen him.

"Let me guess Zachariah?" Maggie said glaring at the balding, pudgy angel.

"Well that will save us the introductions" he said in mock pleasantry

"Yeah nice to meet you too. Now get the fuck out" Maggie snarled at him

"Oh Maggie, that is not very polite" he said feigning hurt feelings "I'm not here to see you anyway" he explained.

"Oh really, and just who were you hoping to find?" she asked innocently

Maggie knew as soon as she saw him who he wanted. She hoped Castiel was right and that all she had to do was think about him and he would know. She had been focusing on the image of Zachariah standing in the bedroom for the entire conversation hoping Castiel wouldn't show up and be surprised.

Just then 3 more angels in black suits arrived in the room.

"It's time for Castiel to come home Maggie" Zachariah said sternly "Where is he?"

"Obviously not here" she said, now focusing hard on the other 3.

"Look the easier you make this the better it will go for him" he threatened.

"You're not going to take him" she said defiantly

"Who is going to stop me… you?" he sneered

"NO not me" Maggie said certain

"Oh that's right Haniel. You think Haniel will stop me" he chuckled

"When he finds out about this there won't be enough left of you to scrape off my walls." she spat at him.

The angel narrowed his eyes at Maggie " Well then I guess it's lucky for me Haniel's lines are crossed at the moment, by the time he finds out, this will be over" he barked. "You aren't even a concern to me at the moment and I don't recommend you make yourself one. But lover boy refuses to cooperate where Dean is concerned, it's time for us to take him home."

"I have a better idea you insignificant little prick," Maggied snarled "You and stunt flunkies 1,2 and 3 over there get the hell out of my house and I won't have Haniel turn you into fertilizer"

Just as Zachariah was about to come back Castiel appeared in the room. The 3 angels in suits were on him. Maggie had the Dagger in her hand and ducked back into the bathroom and closed the door. She could hear the confrontation through the door.

"Fuck Maggie do this right" she told her self as she tried to slice her arm her hand was wet from the bath and the handle slipped she cut much deeper than she intended. Blood was pouring out of her.

She was dizzy right away and felt her stomach lurch. She had no tolerance for the sight of her own blood, she never had and now there was what looked like gallons of it.

She focused remembering the diagram Castiel had made her draw literally hundreds of times, as she finished it she swung the door open and yelled for Zachariah, when he turned in her direction she told him to kiss her ass and slammed her against the door just before sinking to the floor. She missed the part where he and the other three were sucked out of the room as she was barely conscious on the floor. Blood still pouring from her arm.

Castiel understood immediately what she had done. He was proud of her and terrified for her, aside from being generally pissed off having come home to find Zachariah. Gathering himself off of the floor he saw her lying in a heap at the bathroom door, he was across the room in two giant steps he saw the blood and started shaking her awake.

"Maggie, MAGGIE!" he yelled

Her eyes opened and rolled in her head. Wake up Maggie he said. He got up and went into the bathroom for a towel to wrap her arm. It was obvious, even to him, she cut herself far too deeply. He held the towel on the gash and called the only person he could.


	17. Chapter 16

_**First and foremost I am dedicating this rest of this story to my friend *S* who passed away in her sleep just before the holidays. While she didn't beta my work she did ready just about everything I published... ever...anywhere. She is missed. If the last few chapters have been a little lacking (and I feel they have) this is more than likely the reason her input was invaluable to me and even when I feel up to it, it is sometimes hard to capture the magic that makes this sort of writing "fun". I have decicded to take this story in a direction that I had honestly decided against as to me it seemed to cliche (and probably still is lol) but in *S*'s last email regarding the story she, once again, expressed her desire to see this take place so I will bow to my friends wish. I hope you will enjoy it as well. Things will come ight in the next few chapters. **_

_**As for the rest I hope it is the holidays keeping my inbox empty and not the fact I have bored you all to tears or just you have had enough of my piss poor writing :). **_

_**as always feedback is love**_

_**miss u *S***_

_**xox**_

_**EP**_

16

When Castiel found Maggie on the floor he had no idea what was wrong. He knew she had bled a great deal from cutting her arm but, with his grace intact he could clearly see her life force was strong. Other than the bits and pieces of information he picked up from Maggie's thoughts when Zachariah was present, he didn't know exactly what had gone on. Had Zachariah harmed her in someway?

As he returned to the bedroom to fight off the offending angels, he saw Maggie retreat to the bathroom, and moments later they were gone and she was crumpled on the floor wet, bleeding and unconscious. He called Dean and then transported both of the Winchesters to the bedroom to help evaluate Maggie's condition.

Castiel lifted Maggie to the bed and covered her, the only things the three men noticed was the gash on her arm and she was very pale, more so than her complexion would explain. Dean began to carefully clean the wound, on her arm as Maggie woke up with a jolt, her eyes darting around the room. Castiel spoke to her, telling her it was safe.

"It's ok Maggie you're safe" Castiel calmed. "They're gone, they're all gone."

Maggie, at first looked at him confused, trying to focus on the words, the voice, the face. After a moment things began to clear and the room was no longer spinning.

"I'm ok" she said pulling her arm away from Dean.

"Well it still needs cleaned and stitched Maggie." He said gently pulling it back.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked

Maggie told them about the news reports and how being alone sort of made her nervous. She explained about getting in the tub and hearing foot steps in the bed room. Jumping out, drying quickly and not very well. Finding Zachariah and the ensuing fight when Castiel came back. Then hiding in the bathroom so she wasn't seen, but when she sliced her arm open to draw the sigil, the handle was wet and she lost her grip so she grabbed it tighter and as a result stabbed into her arm too deep.

"Why were you unconscious?" Sam asked

"Did Zachariah do something?" Castiel growled.

"Only if being a dick counts" Maggie calmed the angel.

Then she sighed, "I Passed out…" She started then added,

"and I swear if even one of you laugh I will wash the walls with your own blood," She warned before continuing.

"I can not tolerate the sight , or smell for that matter, of my own blood" Maggied confessed.

Dean looked up at her "Well you just hooked up with the wrong people if you are afraid of blood." He cracked

"I didn't say I was afraid of your blood Dean, hell even when we pulled Castiel out of the garage it didn't phase me." she pointed out. "It is just my own blood…"

"You never told me." Castiel said

"I didn't think it was important" she answered with a shrug.

"Why?" Sam asked

"I dunno," she grumbled now, "When I was 5 years old, I put my arm through the glass storm door at my grandparents home." She said holding up her right arm. "Look close you can still see the scar."

Sam looked and sure enough he saw a faded line running from her wrist to her elbow, surrounded by tiny dots from tiny stitches.

"Damn, Maggie there has to be more than 100 stitches" he said stunned

Dean looked up from her freshly wounded arm and said "That would do it" understanding the cause.

Maggied sighed. "Well it is my most vivid memory of my childhood." she explained. "Anyway… it is not usually a big deal and I can normally control it better, But there was so much blood" she paused " I just hoped I could finished what I started." she said.

Castiel could see her growing more pale just thinking about it. "Okay enough of that." he said "Maggie you handled it perfectly" he leaned his head to hers and kissed her softly. "But you should rest." he added.

For close to 30 minutes Dean stayed with her applying pressure to make sure the bleeding was stopped. 'Okay I think we can clean this and stitch it soon." he announced.

"I need a few minutes with Maggie before we do" Castiel said

"Sure" Dean said "I need to clean up first anyway"

"Maggie, you should probably have some juice or something," Sam, who had been cleaning the blood from the floor, offered. "there was an awful lot of blood"

"Yes" Castiel accepted before Maggie could answer "That is a good idea"

***

Once both boys where down stairs Castiel got a clean t-shit and pj bottoms from the drawer. The t-shirt she was wearing was covered in blood, he helped her change. He was concerned because she seemed very lethargic, he hoped the juice would help.

"I'm sorry Maggie" he said earnestly "I shouldn't have left you."

"You didn't do anything wrong Castiel" she touched his face.

"I don't know how he found you but, It wont happen again" he vowed.

"You have spent weeks, months now, teaching me everything I should know… You did all of that for a reason. I am ok, I'm not afraid of him Castiel. I am only afraid he could take you away" she explained.

He held her against him, raking his fingers through the length of her damp hair several times soothing both her and himself. "I will always find my way back." The intensity of his love for her once again burning just below the surface, his anger toward Zachariah bubbling just above. "He could never keep me away, nothing in heaven could" he growled, pressing her closer to him.

Maggie closed her eyes against him, feeling his intensity, allowing it to wash over her. He released her and lay her back to her pillow.

"Thank you" he told her.

She gave him a weak smile "For what?"

"For listening to me. Maggie," he looked at the banishing sigil on the door, "you did exactly as you should have."

"Well you did make me draw that thing more than 100 times. I can't tell you what any of it means" she chuckled.

"In time you will understand more, but for now I know you can protect yourself." he said

She understood. She didn't even have to think when she painted it on the wall. He had prepared her well.

She nodded at him.

"What did Zachariah want?" He asked

"You.. He said you were getting in the way of his plans for Dean or something" She told him. "But I don't think he wanted you as much as he wanted to know where you were."

Castiel nodded "He doesn't want me, he just thought he could use me to get to Dean" He agreed

Maggie shook her head "You can't trust the good guys or the bad guys, It

doesn't really matter who wins this.. Does it?" she sort of said to herself.

"Yes it does." Castiel answered her. "You and the billions more like you, Sam, Dean, and Bobby and all the others will win" he told her. "I believe that is what my father wants to happen."

He looked at her. She looked so tired, he lay next to her and held her. "I love you Maggie." He started. "I can take you anywhere in the world you want to be. I will do everything possible to keep you safe. No one would know, not heaven or hell or even Sam and Dean…. Just say the words Maggie and it is done. I hate that you are part of this."

"I love you" she whispered. "I don't want to be anywhere you aren't"

***

Now Maggie sat in bed, Castiel practically force feeding her the juice Sam had suggested.

"I'm fine now really" she did her best to convince him.

"You still don't look well" he pushed the glass to her mouth.

"Gee thanks" she cracked at him rolling her eyes.

"Cass give it some time, it's just juice" Sam laughed.

Dean was preparing to stitch her arm. "You know this is going to hurt like a bitch." he warned

"Yes" Maggie sighed

"Well you're lucky it wont take many, it was more of a stab" he said

Castiel sat next to Maggie on her bed with his arms around her while Dean placed the stitches.

***

Castiel sat watching Maggie sleep until he was satisfied she was sleeping soundly. Tucking the quilt around her tightly, he picked up the empty glass of juice and headed downstairs.

"She okay?" Sam asked when he reached the living room.

" She is sleeping peacefully" Castiel answered with forced calm.

"Cass, what did Zachariah want? " Dean asked.

"What does he always want…" He answered almost snapping

Dean nodded, "Son of a bitch" he muttered.

"Why show up now" Sam asked.

"Because the dick knows we are up to our ass in this vampire thing." Dean shot.

"Yes, he is just applying pressure hoping we will crack" Castiel confirmed.

"Why Maggie?" Sam asked

"Because he can't find Dean with out a map" Castiel answered. "He thought he could intimidate Maggie into telling him what he wanted to know" his anger rising.

Sam nodded, Dean's eyes were fixed on the angel, he could tell he was just about to boil over.

Castiel stopped and stood staring out of the large living room window silent, His mind tracing the last few months, meeting Maggie, coming here, the first week with her, falling in love with her, the weeks that followed. His emotions were building inside him his jaw was set, his lips pressed together tight and his eyes narrowed, as the glass in his hand crushed with a "pop" into tiny pieces. Shards and small bits of glass rained down around him with blood from his own hand as he was now grinding the remains into his flesh, all the while a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Whoa! Cass," Dean jumped up and was at his side, "Dude c'mon, you need to cool down" Dean said a little frightened, as he put a hand on the angels shoulder.

Castiel seemed to snap out of his anger and realize what he had done, in less than a second the glass was once again in tact and all bits of glass, blood or hint of injury was gone from his hand and the floor.

"Why don't I take that for you" Sam offered, gingerly taking the glass from his hand, shooting Dean a wide eyed look.

Castiel nodded at him absently as he released the glass.

"What happened here today can never happen again" he said flatly

"Okay… I agree, but do you really think you can stop it?" Dean asked.

Castiel let out a sigh "I do not know"

***

Castiel delivered Sam and Dean back to their motel in Maryland and returned to the cabin. He quietly checked Maggie, she was still sleeping soundly, Bo laid at the foot of the bed loyally watching over his mistress. Castiel once again tucked the quilt around her, Bo looked up at the angel with a small whine of concern.

Castiel stroked the dogs head, "She will be fine Bo" he to spoke to the pup.

"C'mon dinner time" he said calling the dog and heading for the stairs. At first Bo would not leave his post at the foot of Maggie's bed "It's okay" Castiel said again "I promise she will be fine"

With that the dog hopped off the bed and followed him down the stairs.

After Bo was fed and let out, Castiel stood again at the living room window, at first watching the dog play in the melting snow but, soon his thoughts turned to Maggie. He had been trying to contact Haniel, since he found Maggie in the bedroom, with no luck. He tried again. Just as he was about to give up and let the dog in he heard Haniel's voice.

"Castiel."

"Haniel" he answered.

"I have checked on Maggie she will heal quickly and is quite strong, she will be fully restored." The voice assured him

"How did this happen, Haniel?" Castiel asked trying to contain his anger.

"Zachariah has done his homework" The voice explained, "He was able to create temporary interference, it will not happen again and he will be reprimanded.

"Will Be?" Castiel snapped.

"Yes, he will be, upon his return." Haniel assured again.

"Where is he?" Castiel growled.

"He is on a mission for Michael to procure his vessel, you know this."

"Why does Michael allow this behavior, Haniel?"

"Castiel, Michael merely sent him to locate and acquire the vessel, he has no interest in how that is accomplished. In the end the vessel can only grant his acceptance to Michael." Haniel explained.

Castiel nodded his understanding, Michael had no idea how his orders were being carried out.

Haniels voice spoke again, Your concern now should be with Maggie. She will need to be strong in the days ahead Castiel.

***

Castiel let himself into the bedroom. Maggie still sound asleep, he went into the bathroom. While his power had returned and a shower was not a necessity, it was a luxury he had come to enjoy, the only thing missing at the moment was Maggie. He stepped under the hot water and closed his eyes. A large part of him was now human and would be forever. It wasn't a physical change but an emotional one. He had experienced so many emotions during the months he was powerless, now it was less a matter of not wanting to forget them, he quite simply chose not to give them up.

Standing under the hot water allowing it to run over his head and shoulders. He was desperately trying to let go of his anger. He knew Zachariah would answer not only to Haniel for what he had done but, to himself as well. He would see to it but, for now he wanted to concentrate on Maggie as Haniel had suggested. The shower door slid open and he felt the familiar hands on his back. It was then he felt the anger turn into something else. Need… So much need. The need to protect her and the need to have her all to himself.

Turning and taking her in his arms. "You should be resting" he chastised, lowering his mouth to cover hers.

"Well that didn't feel like you want me to leave" she teased planting small kisses all around his mouth.

He chuckled "I want nothing more than you, right here right now" he admitted "but, Maggie you are still so pale and tired, I want you well, more than anything."

She looked at him pouting. "I feel fine" she said, now running her mouth over his collarbone.

His head spun at the sensation, his flesh craved her, denying her was killing him… He sighed, holding her head to him, knowing for her sake he should pull her away but, instead pressing her mouth harder against his skin. He loved her mouth against him. "Maggie…" He began to protest but it came out more a breathless whisper.

"Shhh" she stopped him. Lifting herself to her toes and his mouth. "I need you…" she whispered

With that he had no more resistance, his mouth crashed over hers lifting her gently, he pressed her to the wall and took her slow and gentle.

She needed him and he believed it, her eyes were filled with want and desire but, the thing that stood out to him most was fear. The fear he would be taken away. He had never seen fear in Maggie's eyes, and it didn't matter what caused it. He never wanted to again.

Maggie slept fitfully that night, although she never woke, her body jerked and twitched wildly. Castiel knew her dreams were filled with both angels and devils, and he ached for the innocence she had lost to this experience. He pulled her against him and wrapped her tightly inside his wings, finally, he felt her body relax and he closed his own eyes, not in sleep but in prayer to his missing father.

***

Maggie woke to silence, wonderful, peaceful, blessed, silence. Her face pressed deep into Castiels chest his heart beat and breathing the only sound. She slowly opened her eyes to find her self surrounded by haze, the usual bright sunlight subdued by the silver of Castiel's wings. Safety. She carefully rolled away from his chest his arms instinctively rising just enough to allow her to shift position and then tightening around her again. Castiel no longer slept, however he was in some sort of deep meditative state just the same. She couldn't remember how she ended up tucked away inside his silken feathers but, now with the sunlight breaking through them, she was captivated. She ran her fingers gently through the feathers tracing the layers with much appreciation, not only for their beauty, but for their significance. It was easy to forget the majesty of the creature lying next to her at times, and other times, like this moment, she had no choice but to be in awe of all that he was.

Maggie lost in her thoughts just barely noticed the low growl breathed into the back her neck as she left handfuls of feathers flow slowly through her hands.

"Mmm I think I forgot just how much you enjoy that" she said as she rolled in Castiel's direction.

"Tease" he chuckled pulling her against him and brushing is mouth against hers.

She giggled against his mouth "I would never tease you" she whispered.

"Your touch is quite satisfying." he assured.

"So what is the occasion?" she said looking up at the canopy of feathers.

"Your sleep was restless" he said sincerely "I wanted to quiet you."

Maggie nodded. "Thank you" she kissed him.

Just then Castiel's phone rang.

***

Maggie came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve t-shirt. She leaned against the door watching Castiel try to dress himself while talking to Dean on the phone. Wrestling one leg into his jeans while maintaining a serious conversation, then a series of hops in a small circle trying to get the other leg in while not losing his concentration or connection. Maggie bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at him. 'Dear God he is an angel surely he could twitch his nose or blink his eyes or something and save him self the trouble.' She thought.

Taking pity she reached into his drawer and pulled him out socks and a clean t-shirt. His eyes were grateful as she took the phone from him and told Dean to "hang on."

"Now I know you can dress yourself" she teased. "Sitting him down on the bed."

"Apparently not while I am on the phone." he said flustered

"Castiel, I know you can just.. Umm… Change clothes. You don't even need the dresser, so why?"

"I wish remain as human as possible for both our sakes." he said rather pleased with the decision.

"Okay… I think I get it…" she smiled at the sweetness of the gesture "Just try not to break anything." she giggled at him.

He managed to get his pants on and finish his call with Dean. Sitting on the edge of the bed unrolling his socks, Maggie crawled on the bed behind him nuzzling her face in his neck.

"So tell me?" she said softly "What did he say?"

"The vampires are progressing" he said solemnly, "They have crossed the borders into 2 more states."

"Is this part of it?" She asked, her arms around his still bare chest.

"Yes" he nodded, reaching up to hold her arms in his hands. "It is just one of many things that will be brought on by death but, by far one of the most frightening." he sighed. Until now things could be explained, they seemed like natural disasters, this is going to be different." he explained.

"How do we stop it" she asked determined

"WE don't" he said firmly, as he absently kissed her fingers. "I will close the gate… somehow" he said determined.

"Will that stop them?" She asked confused.

"It will prevent more from escaping" he said "…and if we can prevent Persephone from taking a host, the others will never achieve their full strength.

"But they wont stop" Maggie pointed out confused.

"They will have to be hunted down and killed" he confirmed

Maggie nodded against his shoulder where her head rested. "When do we leave?" she asked, fully prepared for his argument.

"WE DO NOT" he said resolutely. "I will go as soon as I am certain you are secure." He added, calm but unyielding.

"No" she said simply.

"Maggie, look at me" he said as he reached around and lifted her in front of him as if she were a doll in his hands. His show of strength took her by surprise but she was determined. He sat her on the bed he knelt in front of her. His eyes narrow and jaw strong. "You can not go with me" he stated. "Do you understand?"

"No" she answered. Meeting his gaze, again not backing down.

Castiel's eyes narrowed on her. He was beyond distressed with her when she behaved this way. He loved her but he absolutely detested that she would not allow him to safeguard her.

Maggie saw the look, she knew he was deciding just what to do with her. Castiel was not accustomed the sort of frustration Maggie's stubbornness provided. She did the only thing she knew to do. She did not need this to escalate into a disagreement, she just needed him to put his overprotective instincts aside and be reasonable. She reached for his face.

As soon as she touched him he softened a bit. "Castiel, I love you." She started. "You said we would do this together, we were meant to do this together…" He closed his eyes. She was right, he despised the thought but, she was right.

"Maggie this is too dangerous" he beseeched.

"I will do what you tell me" she vowed "But, I am not staying behind."

He clenched his jaw and looked at her, he nodded. "You must do exactly as you are told" he said.

"I will", she promised

He held her against him, his mind reeling with all of the dangers of taking her out into the open in this particular situation could bring. He kissed her hard, as if it were the last time, biting and chewing at her mouth.

***

Within an hour they were packed. The jeep afforded room for tote bags and supplies they or the Winchesters might need. Castiel packed the journal Maggie kept her notes in from his lessons, and a few other note books she had filled with information from him, as well as Bobby and the Winchesters. He practically dumped the medicine cabinet into a smaller tote.

"I don't think I will need all of that" She laughed at him.

"I have no idea" he said "But if you need it we have it" he responded

Maggie nodded "Okay, but I will be fine" she laughed.

Castiel loaded the jeep taking time to hide the weapons in the compartment reserved for the spare tire. Maggie took the pillow Bo slept on, and old blanket to the car and coaxed the dog in the back seat.

"Ready?" she asked as he closed the back of the jeep.

"I suppose" he said uncertain walking around to the driver side door. His face grim.

Maggie placed her hands on her hips "Don't tell me you are going to sulk now" she teased.

He stopped in front of her grabbing her jacket and pulling her against him with a low growl, lowering his face to her own and planting a soft kiss to her lips. "I do not sulk" he said softly.

Maggie teased his lips with her own, well what ever you call it, I am still going, so try to look happy about it.. Huh.. She teased, biting his lower lip as she started to pull away he once again tugged her back.

"You are right you are meant to go with me… to fight with me" he admitted gruffly "and I am happy I will not have to miss you and you will not be alone." he sighed, "but, I do not like the situation Maggie"

She understood, He wasn't being mean or even harsh, just protective "Come on… I get to show off all of your hard work" she teased him trying to lighten his mood. "That has got to be a turn on" She winked.

"I can not imagine it is physically possible to desire you more than I already do, and you certainly do not have to put yourself in harms way to test the theory" he stated matter of fact.

Maggie pressed her head against his chest and laughed hard. Castiel just looked confused. "Okay Mr. literal I was joking… well… sort of." she pointed out. "But give me a chance, Okay? I can do this." she looked up and him. "…and you just might like it" she smiled.

Castiel thought about the conversation as he got into the jeep. He did understand what she had meant. He wanted her to be able to take care of herself and he had to admit after his rescue from Vetis' garage he had looked at her much differently as he could see her strength, but, it didn't mean he wanted her in the line of fire.

He feared this hunt was too much, too soon, he did not question her abilities. She had been tested twice and she had passed those tests as well as a seasoned soldier, he had done his best to pass his own experience to her and felt he had done just that. The battle this time was much more personal, They would not just be stopping a force of evil ,they would be dangling Maggie under their noses. She was both the lock and the key depending on whose side you were playing. He didn't like that fact in the least.

***

"So did you talk to Cass?" Sam asked Dean as he returned from picking up breakfast.

"Yeah, he said he would be here as soon as he figured out what to do about Maggie" he answered. "He wants to be sure she is good with it." he added.

"I'm surprised he is leaving her at all after yesterday." Sam commented

"Yeah me too" Dean added, "But I don't think he has a choice, and she kicked Zack's ass yesterday" he laughed. "She'll be fine"

"Yeah but it cost her"

"Nah she was good, and she took the stitches like a champ, hell Cass worried me more than she did" Dean added. "He is like a mother hen with her… A really creepy giant mother hen" he expounded and shivered.

"He loves her Dean, it's just his way." Sam sympathized.

"Yeah I imagine he does, but he needs to loosen the grip on her, or next she'll be sending his ass to the cornfield or where ever the hell that sigil sends them." he cracked.

"Sam rolled his eyes "She would never do that."

"Probably not, but it would be funny as hell though, you gotta admit." Dean grinned.

Deans Cell rang "Speak of the devil or..err.. Angel." He quipped

"Hey Cass" Dean answered

"We are on our way" Castiel announced

"We?" Dean asked confused

"Yes we. Maggie is coming with me" Castiel informed.

"You think that is a good idea Cass?" Dean questioned " I mean, I got no problem with her, or her being here but, isn't that sort of like ringing the dinner bell for the bloodsuckers?"

"It is unavoidable." he said flatly.

Dean understood this to mean Maggie was right there with him. "She is right there huh?" Dean questioned with an evil chuckle.

"Yes" he responded.

"Wouldn't let you go without her would she?" he persisted taunting the angel.

"It was necessary." the angel responded not amused.

"uh huh I bet it was" Dean chuckled more, he was enjoying this too much.

Castiel sighed "I am glad you are amused. We should arrive in a few hours Dean."

Dean closed his phone with another chuckle.

"Did I hear right?" Sam asked "Maggie is coming?"

"Yep" Dean answered "He is so whipped" he laughed "No wait clipped!" he laughed harder "She has clipped the angel's wings" he was now chortling with amusement at himself.

"Nice Dean real nice" Sam muttered disgusted.

"Oh what?" he defended "It's a joke Sammy!"

"Think what you want Dean, I think Maggie is pretty cool and before you ask.. Yeah I think she can hold her own out here." Sam sided.

"Oh wait. Maggie is great, I agree the she's got some chops." Dean corrected " I just think the mighty Angel of The Lord becomes a puddle of goo when she's around."

"Really now?" Sam questioned

"Yeah" Dean challenged.

"Well I think you are jealous as hell" Sam retorted.


	18. Chapter 17

I am hoping to have one more chapter up sometime tomorrow, I am trying to take advantage of the holiday break to move this along alittle. As always feedback working blind is tough. lol. I am very interested in what you think of this part and the next. =)

Thank you all for your sympathies.

Happy New year!!!

xox

EP

17

Castiel's mood had lightened during the ride to Maryland. There was no going back and there was no changing Maggie's mind. He knew this was the right thing according to Haniel. Maggie was meant to be part of it, he was meant to light the path and keep her safe. He had to admit he wanted her there, most every hunt he went on without her, he spent wishing she were with him.

"Still mad at me?" Maggie asked as she drove, noticing his concentrated stare.

"I was never mad at you" Castiel replied, squeezing her free hand.

"Well you weren't happy with me" she chuckled.

"You can be most frustrating Maggie" he replied after brief consideration.

She laughed out loud "I'm not sure if I should apologize or thank you" she said.

"Neither," he responded, " I think sometimes it is my favorite part" he said matter of fact.

"Oh?" she said confused.

"Yes, because in the end ,I always find out something new about you… and we… make up" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes.. We… make up" She smiled at him. As she pulled into a rest stop.

"I need to check the map and Bo should probably take a walk." she explained.

Castiel put the puppy on his lead and walked him while Maggie dug in the small tote for the map. After checking the location, she stepped out of the Jeep to stretch and dig a sweatshirt out of one of the totes in the back. The temperature was dropping fast and she was feeling the effects even if Castiel was immune.

"How far?" he asked when returned.

"About an hour" she said sounding a little too relived.

"You are tired" he said with some concern "… and cold." he said, noticing the sweat shirt.

"More than I should be… I admit." she said reluctantly.

"It's too soon, you should have rested today." he determined.

"No" Maggie shook her head "It has been this way on and off for a few days. "I'm probably catching something"

"You didn't tell me you weren't well" he looked more concerned.

"Because it wasn't important" she laughed and hugged him. "…and I am well!" She rolled her eyes "It's probably just a cold… I'll live."

***

An hour later they pulled into the motel and found Sam and Dean. Maggie parked the Jeep near their room and walked to the office to rent a room while Castiel met with the boys.

"So did I miss anything?" She said as she came into the room.

"Nothing new since this morning." Dean told her from the bed he was sitting on.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Dean and I are going to start at the convent, or what's left of it." Castiel explained "You are going to stay here and get some sleep." he instructed.

"Wait… I didn't come here to sleep Castiel." she argued.

"Maggie we agreed," he said firm. "I am telling you that you need sleep before I take you out there… Do you understand?"

"Yes" she relented.

"Good, Sam will stay here with you." he informed her.

"Okay, I agree, my ass is dragging a bit but, I don't need a babysitter." she grumbled looking at Sam apologetic.

"I was staying anyway, I am in the middle of research, besides, I don't really feel like going back there." Sam explained lowering his eyes.

Maggie understood and nodded at him. "Okay."

***

Outside they sorted through the cache stored in the back of the jeep. Castiel unloaded their totes of personal items to their room, and coaxed Maggie into lying down.

"Just a few hours," he said "You will feel better." he kissed her forehead as she lay down, grumbling about staying behind.

Then he returned to discuss the weapons with Sam and Dean.

"Damn you brought everything!" Dean exclaimed.

"It is hard to guess exactly what we will be dealing with." the angel explained.

Dean nodded. "So these things are coming straight out of hell?"

"Yes, and I would guess the escape route is guarded by demons, perhaps even a few of the fallen."

"This is a pretty big deal then?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Castiel confirmed.

"So I say we go shut it down." Dean said anxious.

"We have to find the opening first, and it would be best if we find it before they find us." Castiel said, adding , "We can't afford to be foolish, it may take a few days to do this properly."

"Cass, in a few days they could be in 8 or 10 new states." Dean complained.

"If we do not close it properly none of that will matter." He warned. "This isn't as simple as closing a door Dean, we have to make sure it cannot be opened again." he expanded. "We can hunt and kill anything that escapes in the meantime easier than we can stop the army that will flood the earth if we use poor judgment." he continued.

"And what about Persephone?" Sam asked.

"As long as she doesn't take a host we should be able to control the opening." Castiel explained.

"And if she does… take a host?"

"Then she can walk the earth and open as many doorways as she likes… possibly all of them." He said grim.

"How many are there?" Dean asked.

"Hundreds… I don't know exactly" he responded.

"And Maggie's the host right? You're sure?" Dean quizzed.

"Maggie is one option, there are many vessels on the earth capable of holding this much power. You yourself are such," he nodded at Dean, "As far as I know Maggie is the only one they have found so far and yourself of course." again nodding at Dean.

"Me! Why me?"

"You are Michael's vessel, you are certainly capable of meeting her needs. But, I do not believe you would be her first choice." Castiel continued to explain.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He is male." Castiel stated simply. "Persephone is most definitely feminine, she will prefer a female host."

"Good" Dean said relieved.

Sam laughed "Don't want to be a chick huh?"

"Not especially!" Dean looked at his brother wide eyed "and definitely not a bloodsucking demon chick." he shivered.

"Persephone is a force to be feared, she is a little more than just a 'chick'." Castiel reminded.

"So we should probably keep Maggie out of the area." Dean suggested.

Castiel sighed " I would like to but, she is insistent".

"Is she insane?" Dean asked surprised.

"No, she has a need to stop this. I can not tell her no." the angel tried to explain.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked upset "Dammit Cass, if you love her you won't let her near this." He reasoned. "as a matter of fact I'm not sure why you haven't sent her someplace safe already." he questioned.

"I do love her! That is why she is here. To do what she needs to do!" Castiel snapped back.

"This is some friggin mission from heaven isn't it? You are still working for them, you just don't know it." Dean railed.

"No, Dean it is already written. Maggie is the one who stops Persephone. I don't know when and I don't know how. But ,she is the one and I will stand by her. There is no way to change it." He defended.

"They're using you Cass, and they're using Maggie. Dammit Cass you have to see that." Dean pleaded.

"No!" he argued

"Cass listen to me man… Michael just wants to cram himself down my throat and use my body. But, this one, this Haniel, oh he's worse Cass! He can't do that, so he is gonna fucking manipulate her from the outside. Don't you see it? Dean continued.

"NO!" Castiel remained steadfast.

"Yes. Cass, yes… Haniel is leading you along. Making Maggie do the dirty work, Cass please you have to see it!" He pleaded once more.

"NO, Dean Maggie is meant to do this. Maggie can do this. It is written, thousands of years ago. This is not something Zachariah is making up to suit his purpose, this is true prophecy Dean! I am certain, you must trust me." Castiel said fiercely.

" If you are wrong Cass… If you are fucking wrong… she dies or worse she becomes one of them… If that happens I will never fucking forgive you!" Dean spat.

"If I am right, she will put an end to this and millions will be saved." he pointed out. "If I am wrong Dean, then you have no concerns, because I will never forgive myself." Castiel glared.

Dean sighed and glowered at the angel "We leave in an hour, I sure as hell hope you are right" He walked away disgusted.

"Cass" Sam said weakly "What he's saying makes sense man. I'm not saying you're wrong, but… How sure are you that you're right?"

Castiel stood with his eyes closed his hands balled into fists at his side. "I am certain Sam."

"Okay, then I'm with you, but please don't let anything happen to her" Sam said as he walked away.

***

Castiel walked into the room he was sharing with Maggie, he closed the door softly behind him. He leaned back against it, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He was certain… wasn't he? He questioned himself. He didn't believe this was a ploy by Haniel, he was also aware of the prophecy, it was nearly as old as he was. No, he had never seen it with his own eyes but, he knew of it. Again, he released a silent prayer to his father, he needed direction, he needed a center, and again he received nothing but silence.

He walked to the bed kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket to the floor. He looked down on a sleeping Maggie… His Maggie, he would never harm her, he would die protecting her, Dean was wrong so very wrong. Sliding in bed next to her, she instinctively rolled toward him, as if he were a magnet, even deep in sleep she was aware of his presence and was drawn to him. Her very essence her soul reached out to his. Their souls so vastly different, even alien to one another, yet so deeply and completely intertwined. By design he should be incapable of the love he held for her, this sort of love was reserved for humanity, angels were not equipped to experience love so individually, so personal, so intimate, and yet he felt it. More than felt it, he was consumed by, it hundreds of times more powerfully than any human ever could be. He pressed his face in to Maggie's hair and breathed her in. He was not wrong, she restored his faith and she would maintain it.

Maggie raised sleepy eyes from his chest and looked up at him. "Where'd you come from?" she asked drunk with sleep.

"Heaven" he answered knowing it would draw a laugh from her.

"Smart ass" she chuckled

"I love you" he whispered as he pull her into a kiss, long and deep and wanting.

"You looking to make up?" Maggie teased

"As soon as I get back." he whispered.

She nodded and grinned. Looking at him her expression turned more serious, "Castiel what's wrong?"

getting a better look at his face she could see and feel his underlying worry.

"It's nothing" he lied, badly

"Tell me" she insisted.

"Dean…" he sighed.

"What did he do now?" she asked.

"He doesn't trust me." he told her.

"Of course he does." she assured.

"No. Not where you are concerned." he expounded.

"Me? I don't understand?" she said confused.

Castiel sighed, he did a lot of that lately " He thinks Haniel is playing with us. Using us for his own purpose."

"I don't believe that, Vetis told you of the plan not Haniel." she reasoned.

"Yes I agree." Castiel nodded.

"Haniel only confirmed what you already knew, they would come for me either way. I believe that."

He nodded again.

"I'll talk to Dean." She decided.

"He is upset Maggie, it probably isn't wise at this time."

"Then later but, if he is angry then it is me he should be angry with, not you. You don't want me here anymore than he does and I know that." she

concluded.

He looked at her with concern now.

"What?" she asked

"You need sleep" He said decidedly.

"So you keep telling me" she sighed.

He kissed her and teased at her mouth, caught her lips and kissed her again.

"Maggie I need to go do something." he said softly. "Sam will be here and I will see you when Dean and I return."

"Okay?" she said confused.

He saw the look she was giving him. "I just need to go get something, there's no reason to worry." he assured.

She nodded.

He kissed her again and stood to put his shoes and jacket on. "I'll see you soon." he said and was gone.

Maggie watched him just disappear. "Show off" she teased, loud enough for him to hear where ever he was and then lay back down and pulled the blanket over her head.

***

Castiel met Dean at the impala, the drive to the convent was short but it seemed to take hours. Dean didn't say a word nearly the whole time. Finally, Castiel said,

"Perhaps it would be better if I met you there."

"No… You're not gonna go flitting off." Dean grumbled.

"Flitting? Really Dean, flitting?" Castiel questioned, with some irritation.

"You know what I mean." Dean snapped.

"Look Dean, We can't afford to go into this unfocused. We are here to do a job that requires our full attention. If you can not do that we should turn around." Castiel determined.

"I can focus." Dean replied.

"Then please do".

Silence.

"Okay, you're right." Dean gave in, "What are we looking for?" he asked.

"I have no idea but, I believe we will know it when we see it" the angel replied.

***

Sam sat at the table staring at his laptop, he had decided to look up information on Persephone and to see if he could find any information on the prophecy Castiel had spoke of. He found a lot of information on the myth and some information about her as a demon but, nothing on any sort of prophecy. He wasn't sure he expected to, he knew it wasn't in any standard version of the bible but, that didn't mean it didn't exist. He heard a knock on the door. Opening it he found Maggie and Bo.

"Hey" he said letting her and the dog inside.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked as she came in and sat on the chair across from Sam.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Well I hope they haven't killed each other." Maggie laughed "I heard they had a 'moment' earlier." she said, rolling her eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes too, "Yeah, they were going at it pretty good." he told her.

"I want you to know," she started, "I am here because I want to be, not because Castiel wants it." she explained. "As a matter of fact, I am almost certain he would rather I be anywhere else in the world right now."

Sam nodded, "I agree with you. Prophecy or not, Vetis made it clear they wanted you. If you want to fight this thing, then you have every right to. It's your ass on the line, neither one of them should tell you that you can't." he related.

Ah Sam the reasonable one, she knew she liked him for a reason, "Thank you" she said.

"Have you found anything?"

"A lot on Persephone, but nothing on a prophecy." he told her.

" Well it wouldn't be a bible prophecy, I would imagine the book it is in didn't make the cut." she explained.

"Maybe I should try another name?" he thought out loud.

"Or try vampire prophecies. " She suggested. "Over time it may have become more of a myth or folk tale" she explained

"That is actually a good possibility." Sam said, irked he hadn't thought of it but, happy she had.

"Okay, here we go!," he said excited, I only found one page it is a Dr. Stanley Mira. Doesn't say where he is now it only list schools he has taught"

"Does it mention the prophecy?"

'Says he is a retired professor of ancient languages who spends his time studying the roots of mythology and folk tales with an interest in werewolves, vampires and other occult legends and beings." he read to her.

Continuing "He Claims years ago he was accidentally given access to scrolls that were written in an ancient language that he had never seen before. He took photos of some of them before they were removed from his possession. He believes the information contained in the scrolls described detailed events of the apocalypse. Specifically the Four Horseman.

He has spent the last 30 years trying to decipher the information from the scrolls in the photographs, but he has only managed to translate a few lines totaling approximately a paragraph with much missing information." He summarized.

"It also said his translation may not be precise but, he thinks it is close. Sam added.

"Does it show what he translated?" Maggie asked curious.

"Yes but, he is right, it isn't much, this is what he has and there is a lot missing."

Maggie went around the table to look at the paragraph with Sam.

_**Faith shall spring forth_______________ of flesh and spirit, The Cast Out_____________ shall be restored his glory and his chosen daughter of man _________________and she shall possess her lovers gift, and she shall receive love's blessing and _____________________She shall prevail over the slayer of persons on his behalf. The Princess of Hell shall be denied her throne, _______________If the price be not too high. ______________ His chosen shall lie lifeless _______________ clutched to her___________________ The Cast Out_________________ gift.**_

"Well it makes some sense but, Castiel would be the better judge, I think." She determinded. Then shook her head, "I dunno" It all makes me dizzy

anymore." she said with a small laugh.

"Speaking of dizzy" he said, "I'm glad you're okay" he smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back "But I am beginning to wonder" she said with a sigh.

"Oh? What's the matter Maggie?" he asked concerned.

"I don't think anything… I guess, I don't know," She sighed, "I have just spent most of the last 2 days asleep." She laughed, confused.

Sam nodded "Maggie you have been through an awful lot." he commiserated, "Not just the last 2 days, the last few months have been anything but… normal." he said with a sympathetic laugh "Think about it, ghosts, psychics, demons, rouge angels, hell…fallen angels, angel angels. That doesn't even begin to cover it." he continued with a chuckle. All because you were nice enough to pull some poor guy out of a mud puddle. He finished with another small laugh.

Maggie bowed her head, with a small laugh of her own and nodded. "Maybe" she said.

"If anyone deserves a few extra naps… you do." he told her laughing once more.

***

Dean and Castiel walked quietly through the remains of the convent.

"It's like the whole place exploded." Dean commented in a low quiet voice.

"It did." Castiel reminded, stating the obvious.

"Well I can't even tell where we are." Dean stated frustrated.

"You said the floor cracked?" Castiel asked

"Yeah like a giant frigging egg, then light, blinding light" he told him "then poof we were on a plane… I dunno what happened here after that." he explained.

"I suggest we look for the crack and follow it's path." Castiel recommended, "the opening is more than likely there."

Dean nodded. "Something like that could go on for miles couldn't it?" Dean questioned.

"I would assume." he answered. "Where were the first bodies found?" the angel asked.

"About 2 miles from here" Dean replied.

Castiel saw it first, "Over there." he pointed to a large charred hole in the center of the floor.

"Whoa shit!" Dean exclaimed, in a loud whisper, "yeah that looks about right." He said.

The two of them approached the hole with caution but, it seemed quiet and closed up with rubble from the subsequent explosion.

"This thing trails off in 4 or 5 different directions" Dean pointed out.

"I would think the direction that leads to the first killings is the correct one" Castiel reasoned.

"That would be this side" Dean said moving to the widest crack.

"We should follow it" Castiel directed.

"Cass this thing could go on for miles, in the woods, in the dark." Dean pointed out.

"Afraid Dean?" Castiel challenged, yes, he was still pissy from their earlier confrontation.

"Umm no, Cass" Dean snapped, "But I'm not stupid either, we are hunting vampires here," Dean, reminded "hunting is one thing, but we might as well just hand them a napkin and fork this way." he cracked.

Castiel nodded "Drive to the area where the first kills were found." he instructed, "Call me when you get there. I will follow the trail."

"Cass you can't go out there alone." Dean whispered.

"Yes I can, They can't kill me and I can move much faster with out you." he pointed out.

"But you could still be captured," Dean reminded.

"I will be fine." Castiel said impatient "GO!"

Dean sighed and shook his head "fine whatever, but just so you know, I don't like it"

"It would seem there is much you do not like Dean." Castiel sighed, kneeling down to take a closer look at the crack in the once magnificent marble floor.

Dean stared at the angel a few seconds longer, choosing not to respond, he then left the way they came in.

Castiel watched the hunter leave. He didn't really mean to be curt, but he could feel the evil seeping from the hole in front of him. The longer he stood there the more intense it became. Even blocked off by rubble the maliciousness of what lurked below was strong. He wanted to find the opening and close it. While he understood the importance of doing the job properly, he had decided he wanted to close it tonight if possible. He did not want Maggie near this place.

True he had accepted her role in the prophecy but, things had changed in the last few hours. He was capable, when he chose to do so, of seeing the energy or aura that surrounded and came from within humans. The few brief times his abilities had returned, he had viewed Maggie in such a way. In the past her aura was bright, concentrated, focused, intense, in truth glorious, perhaps even rivaling his own true form. Like a sun bursting forth rays from her center, encompassing every color of the rainbow and shooting from her.

At the time he found her truly stunning. Today however, when she said she was not feeling well he looked again. While he found her aura still, glorious it was not the same. It was less focused, seeming diffuse, and the brilliance was different he wasn't sure why. Now standing here, feeling the overwhelming strength of evil and Malice seeping from this blackened hole, he determined her quite possibly too weak for this confrontation, at least at this moment. He must seal the opening, Maggie would confront Persephone another day, when she was stronger or when he had a better understanding of what was happening to her.

***

Outside Castiel followed the crack in the earth. It wasn't obvious or easy months had passed and it was now covered with rotting leaves and melting snow. However his vision as an angel could far surpass any human and he was able to follow the trail while moving swiftly. His cell buzzed and vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes" he answered in a whisper.

"Where are you? Did you find anything" Dean asked quietly as well.

"I am getting closer I believe" the angel answered.

He saw it just then, a place where the earth split wider, it was surrounded by haze and black smoke and steam, the smell of sulfur thick.

"I have found it" he announced.

"Where?" Dean asked

"About a mile in." he answered.

"Stay put I'll be there." Dean responded.

"NO, I will meet you in a few moments." Castiel said.

"Cass it's not safe." he protested.

"I will only be a moment." and he turned off his phone.

He reached into his pocket for the stones he had gone to acquire after leaving Maggie at the motel. Hematite, for protection, Tigers Eye, to hide the doorway from prying eyes and a single quartz crystal, to provide power. Castiel recited part of an incantation, as he dropped the stones into the crack, before adding a small amount of salt to the opening, for purification, he recited a few more lines. Finally he sliced his palm with his dagger wincing at the pain the metal caused him, and holding his hand out he squeezed his own blood into the crack to seal it, reciting the last few lines louder and with more authority. He stood back as he watched the crack begin to fill with bubbling lava and then harden in seconds. He nodded, satisfied he had done the job well and was gone.


	19. Chapter 18

**This one is pretty angsty and awful. No one dies so don't get excited but it is sad just the same. Again I will beg for feed back. And yes I do intend to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend or atleast give it a good try. :) **

**enjoy**

**xox**

**EP**

**18**

Once Castiel was satisfied the fracture in the earth had filled entirely he called Dean to direct him to the impala. Dean was shocked to see his hand covered in blood.

"Shit, Cass, you didn't say there was trouble!" He said jumping out of the car assuming the blood came from some sort of altercation.

"There was no trouble, it is from sealing the opening." Castiel explained, still wincing with burning pain.

"Ever hear of a shovel?" Dean asked humorously.

"I Believe you are what Maggie would call a smart ass." he retorted, losing patience again.

"And I believe you need to take time to fix that." Dean said, nodding to his hand, which was still dripping blood.

"I can't fix it." He explained, "It was made with my dagger It will heal with time. For now I need holy water." he said.

"That I got." Dean said, reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a silver flask and handed it to the angel.

He watched as Castiel poured the holy water over the cut in his palm, he could see relief spread across his face. Dean dug around in the back seat for something to wrap his hand in, he found a t-shirt.

"This should do till we get back." Dean said.

Castiel thanked him, as he soaked part of it in holy water and wrapped it over his palm.

"Don't thank me, it's Sam's shirt" Dean smirked "So what's the holy water do?" he asked curious.

"Takes the burn out of the wound." Castiel explained, "An angels Dagger is designed to injure and kill demons, fallen angels and other angels if necessary. Wounds from such a dagger are painful and take time to heal." he explained further.

Dean nodded "We good to go?" he asked.

"Yes" Castiel answered.

"So the gate is closed?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, I found it and performed the ritual."

"And there was no trouble?" He questioned further

"No" Castiel answered.

"And that doesn't seem strange to you?" Dean asked, now looking at him hard.

"I admit it was almost too easy, but I am certain it was the doorway, If anything was around, it did not make itself known or attack." He expounded. "It is closed and that was the objective, so I am satisfied."

Dean nodded "We'll see. One thing I know… Nothing about this is ever easy…"

As the impala pulled away, Meg walked to the edge of the woods.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you will never learn?" she smirked.

The Man standing behind her nodded. "Almost show time, we need to prepare."

***

"I can't even tell for sure what it is." Maggie said frustrated her nose pressed against Sam's laptop screen trying to decipher the language used in the photos of the scrolls. "It's just too small even when you enlarge it" she sighed.

"Cass will know." Sam said certain.

The motel room door opened Dean and Castiel walked in. Maggie kissed Castiel before he had a chance to say a word.

"Everything go ok?" she asked

"Yes it is closed" he told her

"Really?" She questioned, "No one tried to stop you?

"No one was there" he said, as he pulled her into a hug, feeling relief.

She noticed his hand was wrapped and pulled it back to see why.

"What did you do?" she said, unwrapping his hand and looking at it.

"It's ok Maggie" he told her "My blood was necessary for the ritual to close the doorway."

She nodded. "It needs cleaned better." she said, looking closely.

"We'll take care of it" he began wrapping it again in Sam's shirt.

"You at least need a better bandage" she left the room. Returning a moment later with a large patch style band aid and a small bottle of holy water.

"Come here." taking him to the small kitchenette sink, she rinsed the cut with the holy water, checking that it was clean. "If you are going to do this you need to take a first aid kit." she said sounding more than a little grouchy.

"Maggie it's ok." Castile tried to sooth her.

"No it's not, it looks terrible." she said looking at the cut. It was only about an inch long but, bright red with edges that looked almost singed or burnt.

"Okay I'll take band aids next time" he gave in with a sigh and a bit of a chuckle.

In the background Dean said "What I tell you?" as he pointed a knowing finger to Sam and then made a scissor motion with his fingers and mouthed the word "clipped"

Sam just scowled at him.

"What Dean?" Maggie asked, paying more attention to the angels hand, than the boys conversation.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to Sam." he replied glaring at Sam.

"Yeah Deans just being an asshole." Sam quipped.

Maggie gently dried Castiel's hand with a clean towel and placed the large band aid on it. "It's going to be a bitch to keep on but.,you should at least try, it will heal better if it is clean" she told him.

"I will." he looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"We have something to show you now." She said excited.

"I tried to find the prophecy you were talking about." Sam said to Castiel.

"That's when we found this" Maggie finished, showing him the web site and explaining the story.

"Although it really doesn't help much, there are 4 scrolls and the guy has only ever been able translate parts of a few lines. I think those are in Greek and Latin mostly." Maggie explained. "I don't know what the rest is I have never seen it."

Castiel looked at the photo's "Maggie you know what this is." he told her.

"No I don't." she told him.

"Tell me what you do see" he was testing, she hated his testing, but she played along. "Greek, Latin, and Aramaic." she answered "but the rest I have no idea."

"Yes you do…What's it look like"

Maggie stared at the photos again, if he said she should know then, she should. "Ge'ez" she guessed

"Yes" he said and seemed thrilled she knew.

"But it's not" she pointed out look at it, it's different.

"Because it is very old, older than anything I've taught you but,

the basics are there, I am impressed" he smiled.

"Well I still can't understand it. "she said.

"In time." Castiel told her.

She showed him the few lines of the prophecy that were translated.

"It's is pretty chopped up but, it sounds like the right thing." she said

_Faith shall spring forth_______________ of flesh and spirit, The Cast Out_____________ shall be restored his glory and his chosen daughter of man _________________and she shall possess her lovers gift, and she shall receive love's blessing and _____________________She shall prevail over the slayer of persons on his behalf. The Princess of Hell shall be denied her throne, _______________If the price be not too high. ______________ His chosen shall lie lifeless _______________ clutched to her___________________ The Cast Out_________________ gift._

Casitel read the lines. "Yes I believe you are right" he said. "I only know bits and pieces myself" he confessed. "Haniel would know better than myself." he explained.

He studied the photos again, "I agree it is just too small to read properly, I'm afraid I cannot add much to this." he said apologetic.

Maggie nodded "It would be so much easier if Haniel would just tell us what we need to know." she sighed.

Castiel nodded his agreement, "He considers that interference Maggie," he reminded "Our actions must be our own not scripted."

Sam and Dean had been waiting on the two to decide what the few lines of prophecy meant.

Dean looked at Sam "… and I thought you were a geek." he said.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

Then Dean started. "So basically neither one of you know what it means and Maggie's angel wont share.?" He asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Dean," she started to stand.

Castiel closed his eyes, he should stop her, really, he should. He wouldn't though. He would just hope they would both act reasonably.

"I'm here because I want to be, not because Castiel or Haniel or anyone else told me to be. Can you understand that?" She said it calmly, but her mind was clearly made up.

Dean who had picked this argument was now having trouble holding his ground. He thought he could make as powerful and argument to her as he had Castiel. Now with her standing in front of him staring him down he could feel his stony gaze soften. He was finding it impossible to maintain the hard set of his jaw or the unyielding tone of his voice.

"Maggie" His attitude now gone "I just don't want you to be used or hurt, especially hurt." he said, now looking at her more than a little pleading.

She sighed at him "Dean they are going to fuck with me no matter what I do, no matter where I go. At least this way I get to pick and choose a few of those battles." she reasoned.

"I guess, this just seems like too much, for anyone to take on." he expressed more concern, then sighed deeply "This is all too much though isn't it." he conceded.

Maggie nodded again "The way I understand it, Vetis has made it clear, when they are ready for me they will come after me, it won't matter where I am. So I might as well be waiting at the door prepared."

Once again Dean had to agree with her. "Okay, I give." he sighed. "Your probably right."

Castiel couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, he had no desire to see the two of them at each others throats again.

Castiel pulled her to his lap and let out another sigh against her shoulder, it was then he noticed. Something was different, he closed his eyes against her and tried to figure out what it was.

Dean was rambling on about hunting down the Vampires who had already escaped, before they could do more damage, but Castiel could not concentrate on the subject. Something was different about Maggie, something wonderful, he had no idea what it was but, it felt wonderful. The scent of her, he decided, her skin, he was again fighting for balance of emotion, between rational and irrational, passion and control. He struggled to listen to Dean's words, Vampires, chop, heads, take, few, weeks. He was tying to pull the words together but, is heart was pounding and his skin was burning to touch her, to explore this new sensation.

Maggie stood and walked away from him and he started to find some control. He had to control his desires, was it simply that desire? He now wondered. No, something had changed it drew him to her. It was more than sexual, it was more than possessive. He had no explanation.

Maggie had gone to get a bottle of water, after confronting Dean she felt slightly dizzy, like the effort had taken something out of her. She had felt slightly off most of the day, maybe Castiel was right and she did just need to recover, from the previous day. Maybe Sam was right and it was stress from the last few months. No.. it was something… something. she couldn't quite place.

When Maggie returned, Castiel had managed to find his way back to the conversation. It was decided they would check the convent again in the morning and then start the hunt for the escaped vampires.

Castiel stood as Maggie returned, "We should probably go." he said trying not to sound too abrupt.

Dean shrugs and looked at the angel "We're gonna head out and find some dinner, you guys wanna go?" he asked.

Castiel looked at Maggie his eyes almost pleading her to say no, while trying not to be obvious.

Maggie could take his hint. "Nah we'll go later or call for something," she said.

Castiel breathed relief, again hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"Okay" Dean said, eyeing the angel suspicious.

Dean closed the door as they left the room, he peaked out the window and said

"Now we know who the horniest angel in the Garrison is." he chuckled.

"Dean!" Sam chastised

"Oh what?" Dean grumbled "Give' em 15 minutes and the walls will be rattling." he laughed.

"So what." Sam defended "like you would be any different." Sam told him knowingly.

Dean cocked his head and thought a moment, raising an eyebrow "You got a point." he nodded and grinned. Picking up his coat he headed for the door.

"Let's go Sammy… dinner time… And tomorrow we kill shit!"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed his brother out the door.

***

Castiel just barely allowed Maggie in the door before he pulled her to his waiting mouth. His heart was racing, his mind too. Winding her hair in his fist he pulled down just enough to expose the lines of her neck and trace it with his mouth and nose ,a low growl emitting from his throat as he did. The smell what ever it was intoxicating to him and she tasted different somehow. He had no idea what was happening to her, however he did know there were far to many obstacles between them. As he shrugged off his jacket and then began lifting her sweat shirt over her head. Only to find a t-shirt under it. He growled louder, flesh he wanted to feel her flesh under his hands. "You are wearing far too many clothes today Maggie" he growled playfully, as he tugged it loose from her jeans and raised it over her head.

She pushed his outer shirt off and began to tug at his t-shirt lifting it off, his wings were visible almost before he was free of the shirt. His mouth open and panting, all but touching hers, his hands running up and down from her waist to her breasts, she was warm more so than usual, and something else… an energy, tiny sparks under his hands. She ran her own hands up and down his chest breathing heavily into each others mouths.

"What's got into you?" she whispered breathless to him.

"It's not me Maggie… it is you" he growled passionately.

"Me? What is it?"

"I have no idea but I need more." his mouth crashed against hers.

***

Maggie now lay sleeping next to him. He watched her, trying to understand what was happening to her. He had been wrong about her energy it wasn't weakening it was growing. He saw it as he made love to her. He thrust deep within her, looking down from above her, as her back arched and her chest heaved, he dared to look and saw splendor. The sphere at her center that represented her life force was growing larger. Not losing focus as he first thought, rather taking on a new shape more oval than round. The rays that shoot off, were multiplying not becoming scattered. The colors brighter and blending into each other even more brilliant than he first thought. The millions of tiny sparks that fly free from those rays of color compose her aura, bright and strong with reds, golds and purples. She was Magnificent.

He nearly told her, but he hadn't. She had lay tousling the feathers of his wings afterward and for a moment her face flashed sadness.

"What is it Maggie?" his brow wrinkled concerned.

"You will get bored with me soon or later." she confessed in a small voice.

"Never… never" he assured shaking his head.

She just nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you" he professed.

Running her fingers through the layers of silver. "Castiel I cannot compete with the things you have seen and done… experienced and have yet to. I know that."

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and his wings, "Maggie" he both chucked and sighed her name, "You must understand… none of those things can compete with my time here with you."

"In seven days you taught me what it meant to be human, how wonderful it is to be human, you taught me to love Maggie. You filled me up and allowed me to give it back to you. And the months we have been together… There is nothing that compares to that.

"I'm going to get old, if the end of the world doesn't kill me first, I am going to get old and I am going to die. Then what?"

"I will get old and die with you." he stated

"impossible and you know it." she sighed.

"No it isn't impossible." he corrected. "Maggie when this is over intend to be human." he whispered

"How?" she asked "…and never mind, you can't do that, it would be wrong."

"No more wrong than this" he said matter of fact.

Maggie looked around, okay, he had a point, here she was naked wrapped in an angels wings who just happened to be her lover. Who was she contemplating right and wrong?

"Maybe" she giggled considering the situation.

"Maggie if you could see yourself the way I do, you would understand."

It was then he almost told her… Told her she shone as bright as any angel in heaven. But, he didn't.

"Now stop worrying" he growled playfully in her ear. "I told before you are mine, do not doubt me."

He pulled her against him and watched her fall asleep. Now he was left to marvel at her.

***

He had just decided to close his own eyes when he heard Haniels voice. It was urgent and low.

"Castiel they are coming! Prepare!

His eyes flew open. "Haniel" no answer. Again "Haniel!" More silence.

He had to wake Maggie. They couldn't have her. To hell with the prophecy they could not have her.

"Maggie… Maggie!"

"What?" she asked still half asleep.

"It's time." he said, "they're coming for you."

He saw fear flash briefly in her eyes but, then she became resolute. And just nodded. She pulled on her jeans and grabbed her t-shirt working it over her head and arms.

He grabbed his cell and called Dean.

When Dean answered he heard only two words. "DEAN NOW!"

Castiel opened the door in time for the Winchesters to come in.

"What the hell is going on Cass?" Dean asked.

"They are coming for Maggie."

"When?" Sam asked .

"NOW!"

"Cass how do you know?" Dean asked.

"Haniel told me."

"Okay what do we do?" Dean again.

"Protect her."

"Okay" Dean responded, "Sam take Maggie and Bo sit tight in the bathroom. Salt and lock everything, you know the drill."

Sam nodded and Maggie followed him.

"How do we protect her?" Dean asked the angel.

"I have no idea, but they cannot take her."

"What about this prophecy Cass, doesn't it give a clue?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know it is incomplete." He sighed " I was going to work on it on the road tomorrow." he explained "It really isn't very clear."

"Can we try?"

Castiel looked at the print out of the prophecy closer.

_Faith shall spring forth_______________ of flesh and spirit, The Cast Out_____________ shall be restored his glory and his chosen daughter of man _________________and she shall possess her lovers gift, and she shall receive love's blessing and _____________________She shall prevail over the slayer of persons on his behalf. The Princess of Hell shall be denied her throne, _______________If the price be not too high. ______________ His chosen shall lie lifeless _______________ clutched to her___________________ The Cast Out_________________ gift._

He read "Without knowing what is missing, I think this means I find my grace again. My power returns, and I have given Maggie a gift she will need?" he sighs, "It doesn't make sense."

"Okay Cass, easy Just keep going" Dean tells him.

"Maggie will be blessed, I have no idea how, and she will keep Persephone from rising." going on, "There is a price to pay, meaning something will have to be done.. A decision made maybe?" he shrugs. "One of them die or is hurt badly. Maggie or Persephone" he clenched his jaw. "it isn't clear which, but I think Maggie"

"Not going to happen." Dean reassures him.

"And then more about this gift?" he sighs again, "I really don't know what it means Dean." Castiel hangs his head.

Light fills the motel room, when it dims Meg and Samael stand in the doorway.

"Meg" Dean said repulsed "I thought your ticket got punched?"

"Oh Dean-o I'm happy to see you too" She chortled, "Please I'm quicker than that, I vacated before the lights went out."

"Who's your friend?"

"Samael" Castiel answered this time, Snarling.

"Bring her to me Castiel?" The tall blonde and very pale fallen angel instructed.

"No, as a matter of fact, Never, I will never bring her to you." he said with a snarl.

"It will be easier if you cooperate brother." Samael said, calm.

"It will be easier if you leave before I toast your ass" Dean shot in his direction.

"Oh yes you. I know who you are. Michaels little bitch." he chucked "Still hiding I see."

"Still a dick I see." Dean replied.

"Enough" Samael said "Meg, find her." he instructed.

Castiel dove toward Samael and was knocked backward into the wall by his unseen force.

"She is not yours to take Samael" Castiel shouted.

"And you are going to stop me?"

"No I am." Dean shouted, pulling the colt from his coat.

Before he could fire it was flung across the room.

The tall blond fallen angel stepped across the room and leaned into Deans face. "You need to be quicker on the draw son if you are going fuck with me." he breathed heavily into the hunters face, before stepping away.

"And you need a tic tac." Dean remarked.

"MEG!" Samael shouted for the demon "Where is she?" he demaded impatient.

"There" Meg pointed to the bathroom door, "Its salted." she informed.

Samael looked at Castiel, "Salt? Really?" he sighed "Amateurs."

He raised his hand, pointing his index finger in the direction of the door. With a shake of his hand, the door blew off its hinges, as well as blowing

most of the wall to bits.

"Meg squealed with delight, she looked at Dean "Gonna have to learn some new tricks now Dean-O. You're playing with the big boys."

As Sameal reached the bath room, Castiel ran forward and planted his dagger firmly in the fallen one's shoulder. Dean scrambled for the colt as Meg dove for it at the same time. Sam came out of the bath room swinging punches into the tall blonde fallen angels face.

Samael threw Sam off into what was left of the wall and pulled the dagger from his shoulder, he turned to Castiel reaching for his throat furious. Castiel backed up and snarled, at the fallen one.

"it won't be that easy Samael, I have no intention of letting her go!"

Samael growled and lowered his eyes, "Then you will die." rushing Castiel and pinning him to the wall by the throat, pointing the dagger to his chest.

Dean and Meg wrestled for the colt, neither of them having a strong grip, it manages to slide under the bed.

Sam collecting himself off of the floor noticed a larger bottle of holy water just as Maggie saw it as well. She nodded to him to scoot it to her through the broken part of the wall. Maggie was still in the bathroom inside the tub that Sam had lined with salt. He gave the bottle a shove and she lifted it.

Maggie crept from the tub, filling two cheap plastic motel glassed with the water.

Samael was occupied with Castiel, hissing threats in his face. Dean and Meg were still punching it out. Maggie gingerly walked through the hole in the wall, handing one glass to Sam as she passed and approached Samael from behind.

Castiel saw her and she nodded to him hoping his glance would not give her away, when she was close to Samael she shouted, "STOP!"

Samael released his choke hold on Castiel, sending him crashing to the floor in a heap, as Samael turned to face Maggie.

Maggie pitched the glass of holy water into his face as he turned to her, while Sam pulled Meg off of Dean and did the same.

Dean rushed Meg into a corner and began a thorough pounding, and soon she vacated her host in a swirling torrent of black smoke.

Samael, temporarily blinded and steaming literally from Maggie's attack, reached out, grabbing wildly at the air with unseeing eyes. Finally making contact and grabbing hold. Then rushing Maggie blindly backwards, through the broken wall, landing on her back, him atop her crashing her head into the cold tile floor of the bath. In his fury he slammed her head into the floor several more times until she was unconscious.

Castiel scrambling, to his feet, diving in the direction of Maggie and the fallen angel, in a vain attempt to pull him off of Maggie.

Sam and Dean searched in the blackness under the bed for the colt. Just as Deans fingers touched it he was lifted up and slammed into the wall and held him place by an unseen force, Sam received the same treatment.

Castiel was thrown off of Samael's back. As his vision improved, he lifted Maggie's now limp body from the floor, raising her above his head as if she were some sort of trophy. Insane evil laughter breaking from his mouth.

Castiel once again stood and reared back Snarling, "Put her down" in a deep growl, readying once again to attack.

"Calm yourself brother" and with that, Samael's unseen hand threw and trapped Castiel to the wall similar to the Winchesters.

"Samael, let her go!" he growled she is useless to you, she will never agree to accept Persephone.

He again laughed, as he lay Maggie across the bed. "Loop hole little brother," he announced, "She need not agree if she is taken at the moment of death." he explained, tilting his head toward Castiel.

"You touch her again and I swear I will fucking hunt you down and kill you myself." Dean threatened.

Samael now ignored the others and leaned over Maggie on the bed. He surveyed Maggies body, looking up to Castiel he taunted "It won't be long now, her life force is already fading can you see it?" he looked quizzically at Castiel

Yes, yes… he could see it, the splendid light he saw in Maggie just hours ago was truly fading now. She was slipping away. As Samael turned her head back and forth assessing her, Castiel could see thin trails of blood coming from her nose and ears. He closed his eyes screaming silently for his father to save her, Haniel to intercede. He knew Haniel wouldn't, this was heavens law, it must play out. He understood but it made him no less furious.

Samael assessed his prize with great pride and the sight sickened Castiel, he had failed her. Then suddenly Samael's expression changed from one of victory to one of repulsion.

Looking up at Castiel furious, he yelled, "What have you done?" Walking over to the wall where Castile was pinned, "I hope you are pleased brother, she is dying for no reason, you have ruined her."

Samael closed the gap between the wall and the bed in two large steps and again lifted Maggie high above his head, "Save her now." he snarled viciously, at Castiel and threw her to the ground hard as he disappeared.

***

Castiel and the Boys were released to the floor with a thud as Samael departed the motel room.

Castiel was on his knees at Maggie's side, now assessing her himself. Maggie he said desperately.

"Call 911!" Dean shouted to Sam.

"No there is no time." Castiel growled

"Cass we have to try." Dean told him gently.

Castiels breathing was coming out is short puffs and growls as his eyes darted over her lifeless body trying to pinpoint the damage. It was Massive he determined. For the first time as an angel he felt tears stinging to be released.

"No, human medicine cannot fix this." he breathed out furious.

"Cass, c'mon we'll get her to a hospital, it may not be as bad as it looks." Sam offered.

"It is worse than it looks." the angel determined. He drew up Maggie into his harms and whispered "come back, please come back." burying his face into her neck he experienced his first sob and literally felt his human heart crack.

Feeling her life force slipping even further, his emotions built inside him all of the love and passion and need he felt for her, all of the hatred and fury over what had just occurred. He breathed in a deep ragged breath and screamed out.

"HANIEL!"


	20. Chapter 19

Ok not sure if I will get the next one back before the week end is up or not I was sort of shocked to get this one. Enjoy!!!

More notes at the bottom so I dont spoil anything.

19

Castiel's screams for Haniel were met with silence, he sat back on his heels and cradled Maggie in his arms. If she were to die then, he would too. Just as he had promised her. He would wish himself right out of existence if necessary. He lowered his head to the curve of her neck, breathing her in for what maybe the last time. He closed his eyes tightly and wished he could go back and change it all.

"Bring her to me, Castiel." he heard a familiar voice.

"Haniel? Where are you?" he asked.

"Lift your head and see."

Castiel lifted his head and realized they were no longer in the motel room at all but, rather the resting point. The place Zachariah, referred to as the green room. In actuality it was a point between heaven and earth where humanity and the angels could have a middle ground, take care of business, for lack of a better description. Its' use was rare, and most often mortals who were called there thought they were dreaming. The space was designed to put humanity at ease, each angel created the space they used according to need.

"Bring her to me." Haniel asked again.

Castiel stood up, still cradling Maggie's broken body in his arms, He turned to see Haniel.

Haniel in his true form, was nearly blinding, even for Castiel. Yet still beautiful and soothing. A tall slender being, golden in color, swirled with deep shades of reds, purples teals, the colors of passion. Wings that rose up high above the angel's head and trailed behind him when he stood. Composed of the same colors and enormous, when fully opened the span would be measured in miles not feet.

Archangels were impressive beings, even to other angels. Having a form similar to humans, in so much as there was a head and limbs, A few recognizable features, Haniel and other angels were composed of pure energy, as such did not have a true body as much as a form and shape.

Castiel delivered Maggie to Haniel's out stretched, waiting arms. The Archangel collected her, holding her limp body like a small child against him. Castiel thought she was beautiful against the archangel, even now Pale and near death, she was stunning.

"Haniel, please," Castiel begged, "Please restore her."

"Castiel I cannot undo the damage, you know this."

"She cannot die, Haniel," Castiel pleaded further, "She did everything asked of her."

Castiel I can repair the injury but, I cannot reverse the effects. If she is to heal, she must heal herself, that is only if she desires to live, Do you understand?

"I can not create life where there is none, "The archangel continued, "that is our fathers job, not mine, nor yours. To do so would be blasphemy." Haniel told the angel.

"Will she live?" Castiel asks.

"I do not know-" Haniel started to answer but ,was cut off.

"Then take my life as well" he snapped, determined.

"Castiel, No!" Haniel chastised. "Life is a gift, you know this"

"If there is no hope for her then, I do not wish to keep this gift." he replied sharply.

"You are grieving too soon young one, it will pass." Haniel comforted.

"Is there hope?" he asked.

"Of course there is hope"

***

"Cass? What the hell?" Dean said looking around the room

"Where did they go" Sam asked

"I don't know" Dean answered "Maybe he took her home?"

"Or Maybe Haniel finally answered him." Sam suggested.

"Maybe, it sure would be nice to see those dicks do the right thing, for a change." Dean remarked.

Silence, as the brothers surveyed the room.

"Dean? What the hell happened here?" Sam asked, looking around.

"I don't know Sammy, and I sure don't know how to fight something that powerful and evil." Dean confessed.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we wait. Let's pack up. We'll go to Maggie's… see if he took her there." Dean shrugs.

There really was nothing else they could do.

***

"Castiel, do you not wish to know what saved her?" Haniel asked.

"Saved her? She is dying because I failed her!" he was getting angry now, thrown off guard by the question. "You failed her" he snapped

"Castiel," calm remember

"I am not calm, Maggie is dying."

"It could be worse Castiel." Haniel reminded gently, before continuing.

"Castiel, I can not restore life to her, I can repair the broken parts but, it is up to her if she chooses to live, even then she will need care until she is strong again." he informed.

"I will care for her." he vowed.

"Castiel, had Persephone taken her, I could do nothing to change the situation, all would have been lost. Can you see that?"

Castiel nodded his understanding.

"Samael, is a vile creature, always was, even before his fall." Haniel stated. "He is now carrying his demon bride within him, looking for a host. His own vessel will not contain both of them for long. Your love for Maggie prevented him from taking her." he explained.

Then continued. "Persephone is now running out of time. Soon she will no longer be a threat, she cannot return to hell and she cannot walk the earth without a host. Because of Maggie and because of you she has no suitable host."

"Because of me?" he questioned, "I could do nothing but watch her be broken.

"Lay your hand on her Castiel" Haniel instructed. "What do you feel?"

"She is stronger." he said wide eyed.

"Yes, she wants to live, Castiel… Because she loves you." Haniel explained

"I have repaired what is broken, her brain no longer bleeds but she must heal, repair the damage left behind on her own. Her bones, I have mended, her liver and spleen are repaired but, must heal on their own much like her brain. Castiel she will live if she chooses to. Do you finally understand?"

"Yes" he nodded now more eager. He did understand.

"Young one I am trying to give you hope you seek." Haniel said with a small chuckle, at Castiel's stubbornness. "I will ask one more time. Do you wish to know what saved Maggie? How YOU saved Maggie?"

He still did not feel as if he had saved her but, he wanted to know what Haniel was trying to tell him"

"Yes" He said

"Close your eyes, focus on her life force, feel it and see it. Look closely Castiel."

Castiel knelt before Haniel, he lay his head upon Maggie. Holding her hair in one hand and one of her hands in his other. She felt warmer than she had, although he could not be sure if this was Maggie's body or a result of the archangels presence, it felt encouraging. His head on her chest he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to her core, seeking the ball of splendid light he had previously seen.

It was there, he could see it now, it burned far more dim than it had earlier,

the rays shooting off from it were thinner, shorter, the color less brilliant but, it burned steady now without sign of fading. He concentrated, trying hard to lend his own strength to it, encouraging it to burn brighter and stronger but, he soon found it exhausting to try.

Haniel sensing his actions, "You cannot rush it Castiel, she must grow strong on her own, while you can lend her your strength, you cannot fuel her recovery."

Castiel remained, he wanted to watch the sphere, he was comforted to see the steady burn of it. It was no longer oval he noticed, in fact it was much smaller than it had been but, it shone with no sign of fading. He began to notice it seemed brighter on one side. He adjusted his view, it was not brighter, there were two. Two spheres, one larger and one tiny but burning bright and shooting off rays of color and sparks all its' own.

His mind puzzled, this was not possible. Maggie had but one life force, having two would be like having two souls, impossible. Maggie had but one soul, he had seen it himself. She did not have a tiny soul as well. Was she possessed? He had never seen possession take this form. Studying it closer the tiny ball did not seem offensive, or aggressive. Looking closer it did however burn differently while Maggie's sphere burned pure gold shooting color outside of it, this little ball burned silver, almost white with shades of blue, green and amber at it's core. Much like his own true form. It then shot out gold, red and purple rays much like Maggie's life force.

What was this tiny life force, this tiny soul?? Tiny soul… there was a tiny soul inside of Maggie, he realized and he understood.

His head shot up and his eyes seeking confirmation, he stared up at Haniel with a look of surprised shock combined with confusion, and of course elation and fear.

Haniel laughed, "Yes Castiel," he confirmed. "This is why Samael found her body useless. It was already occupied."

"How?"

"Castiel you know how!" Haniel laughed again

"I mean… How is this possible?" he questioned.

"All things are possible young one."

"Is the child human?" he asked

"Of course not" Haniel answered "Not entirely."

"When.. When did this happen?" he asked

"I think you know the answer." Haniel stated,

Castiel loved Haniel, he was his brother and had no doubt his intentions were true and his loyalty to his father intact, but wished he would just answer questions directly, he could be exhausting.

"When my power returned, the first time?" Castiel asked.

"Yes"

Castiel remembered Making love to her, more urgent, and the feeling he was claiming her, marking her, making her his own. Even telling her so. The memory stabbed at his heart. Oh how he longed for her now. That moment every moment, especially the ones yet to happen.

"Does she know… about the child?" Castiel asked.

"No much like you, she sensed the changes but, she had not guessed yet what could be the cause."

The changes… He understood now, what he sensed earlier. His need to be close to her, the child's life force had grown strong enough to reach out and draw him in as well. Maggie's life force had not grown, he was seeing the two combined.

Tears stung his eyes again and the cracking ache returned to his heart.

"Tell me what to do Haniel" he begged, once more. "Tell me how to care for her… them" he realized losing her would cost him both lives now.

"How do I fix this?"

"Take her home Castiel, let her feel your love for her, lend her your strength. Remember you can not feed her soul with your strength, that will only sap your own. Give only your love, remind her she is loved. Give her reason to heal." Haniel instructed.

"And she will recover?" He asked

"Again Castiel that is up to her. If she wakes, she will live. Be warned it will take time. Perhaps much time, perhaps not." Haniel explained.

Castiel nodded, thanking Haniel, then cradling Maggie back into his own arms.

Closing his eyes, he found himself at home, in the Cabin bedroom.

***

Sam and Dean stopped to grab coffee and walk Bo. It had taken them longer to leave the motel than they expected. Bo had escaped while Samael was blowing holes in walls. They had spent an hour hunting and calling for the dog, in the middle of the night. Finally finding him hiding under Maggie's jeep, right under their noses, all along. They found her keys and packed up what was left of the room and headed toward the Cabin.

Dean had even let Sam drive the impala, himself opting to drive Maggie's Jeep. It seemed stupid but, he felt like he needed to do something for her, and this was all he could do, take her car and dog home and wait for her. If he were honest with himself, he would have to admit, he felt more for Maggie than he should have. She was all Castiel's, he would never dream, even in his wildest wettest of dreams, ever dream of screwing with that. But still, he had a soft spot for her, probably had since the beginning if he let himself think about it. Maybe Sam was right, there was a little jealousy there. The way Castiel doted on her, the way she took care of him. Even when he did piss her off, it was obvious it was because she loved him until the point of breaking. Maybe he wished he had that. Maybe he even wished he had that with Maggie at times.

He sighed it didn't matter much, as it seemed there wasn't going to be a Maggie to love or be in love with, even secretly, anymore. For any of them.

"Son of a bitch" he said under his breath, as it hitched in his chest, trying to become a sob, many sobs in truth. He thought of Samael and his vow to kill him. He meant it, he would hunt him if it took the rest of his life. The bastard was going to die and He was going to be the one to pull the trigger. He was going to do it for Castiel and he was going to do it for Maggie. Not since his time in hell had he seen such brutal and inhuman force. There was nothing pleasant or even comprehensible about seeing a human body broken in such away by bare hands, only in hell was it considered acceptable. But Dean knew a lot about hell and Samael would soon find out just how much he knew.

Now he waited on Sam to return from walking the dog so they could continue the drive to the Cabin, Dean hoped he would find Castiel there with Maggie, or maybe he didn't. If no one was there then there was still hope.

Dean Winchester stopped believing in hope along time ago. He left pieces of his hope along the road so far, The home where is mother was murdered, the apartment where Sam lost his love, the hospital where his father died, the road house where his friends, fellow hunters burned alive, Carthage where he lost two of the strongest women he had ever met, and now some crappy motel but, tonight he needed just a little more… hope.

***

Maggie lay on the floor in front of the fire in her bedroom. Castiel had a plan. When he first arrived home with her, he had no idea what to do.

He lay her on her bed and his soul screamed for her. It didn't matter what Haniel had told him, had shown him. The realization of Maggie, home in her bed, lifeless was too much. Losing control he ran into the bathroom and heaved sobs out over the sink, pressing his head to the mirror as deep guttural moans and cries escaped him, unrelenting, driving him to a heap on the floor. He had no idea how long he had been there. Finally finding his way to his feet, he could, not bare to look at her. Finding his way to the shower where again he was overcome with fits of sorrow once more. He sank to the corner of the stall , as the hot water poured down on him and images of Maggie crept into his mind. His body aching to feel her hands on him, his mouth longing for the response of hers. He screamed her name, over and over. Pressing the side of his face against the cold wall he sobbed even more uncontrollably. …And then it passed, and he knew. He knew what to do.

He would do what he had always done. Love her. He drew her a warm bath and placed her in it, he washed her and rinsed the blood from her body and hair, taking his time, his angelic strength made the task easy physically. After he dried her, he addressed her wounds. Trying to focus on making her well and not exactly how many pieces he was going to break Samael into for doing this, although the thoughts did cross his mind, he fought them. He applied her favorite lotions and creams and dressed her in warm Pajama's right down to socks and lay her in front of the fire. Running his fingers through long curls of her hair as it dried. He watched and he waited.

It was working or at least helping, or he thought it was. Her skin was warm again, even more so than when she lay in the arms of the archangel. There was color now. Maggie's skin had always been pale, in sharp contrast to the deep wine color of her hair, but now the peach hue was returning. Yes she was still covered in heavy, almost black bruises, he chose to ignore those for now. There would be a time and a place for those to be dealt with, and Samael would pay the toll. For now, he would focus on recovery. There would be a time for retribution later.

He lay on the floor next to her listening to her breathing, it was slow but, steady. It had been a long time now, more than an hour, since he had noticed the jagged hitching of her breath that made his heart shiver and caused fear to rise in him. She was getting well, he could feel it. He dared a look at her life force and that of the child. The child he could just barely think about, because he could just barely comprehend the possibility of it, but he looked.

Yes. Stronger, both of them, brighter, Maggie's once again growing. He lifted her from the floor and lay her across his lap bringing her head to rest against his chest and shoulder and rocked her. Pressing his lips to her forehead. I love you Maggie he whispered, I love you both.

He needed to take her somewhere, somewhere safe, somewhere Maggie would want to be, undisturbed where he could speak to her mind and her soul. He only knew of one place Maggie seemed happiest, only one place she found most peaceful.

He stood lifting her and he walked to the bed, stood on it and sat cross-legged in the center. He cradled Maggie comfortably and then drew his wings around them both. Lowering his head and closing his eyes, he would remain this way for as long as it took, safe, undisturbed and at peace.

***

Maggie's Jeep pulled into the driveway with Dean at the wheel, moments later the Sam drove in to park beside his older brother.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here" Sam said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure if that's good or bad." he said.

Walking on the Porch, Dean reached to the underside of the wicker chair and pulled the spare key loose from its' hiding place. He did stop to knock but, he already knew there would be no answer.

Opening the door, he motioned Sam in and they looked around. Bo, happy to be home, ran inside looking for his Masters.

"Well doesn't look like anyone is here." Sam commented.

"No, but it's warm so someone must have started a fire." Dean said.

They started to walk around the first floor, checking all of the rooms, no one was there and there was no sign anyone had been, except for the warm woodstove.

"Maybe Maggie is having Ty keep the stove burning so the pipes don't freeze." Sam thought out loud.

Dean shrugs "Possible."

Bo was pawing his empty food dish and shoving it around the kitchen with his nose.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Dean noticed scratching the dogs neck and looking for the dog food.

"Laundry room." Sam pointed. "I'm gonna check upstairs" he said.

Sam made is way up the stairs, it was dark, the sun was just now rising, he noticed it was even warmer up stairs. the bedroom door was open he saw what looked like the flicker of light from the fireplace as he rounded the corner. Standing in the door way to the bedroom looking straight in at the bed, Sam had to look twice, just to be sure he was seeing, what he thought he was seeing. Then stepping back toward the stairs he yelled as softly as he could.

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

"Yeah Sam." the response came.

"I think you need to come up here." Sam said amazed.

***

Bobby wheeled his chair around his kitchen, he was nearly an expert at guiding the damn thing, not happy about it but, adept just the same. He was refilling his coffee and trying to comprehend the details of his phone conversation with Dean a few hours before.

He was in shock, hell that was putting it mildly, he didn't know what he was, numb, tired, disgusted, disgruntled, hell take your pick. He was full up and had, had enough, not to mention mad as hell.

He had never even got the chance to meet Maggie face to face but, he spoke to her damn near every day, sometimes twice a day, on the phone. He was looking forward to the day he could welcome her into their little family, face to face and proper. He liked the girl, she fit in just about right he thought. She kept Dean in line it seemed, she sure as hell made that angel more human. Now here he was up in the middle of the night saying good-bye to her.

Ah hell, if he was going to bare his soul he had to admit he liked Castiel too. At least more than he would ever let on. More than anything right now his heart felt for him. If anyone knew what it was to loose someone you love to some fucked up evil demon shit, he did. Bobby had some hope too, last he heard Castiel and Maggie disappeared and she was still alive when they did, albeit barely, but alive. If anyone could save her, that angel could. He dragged Dean's ass out of hell didn't he? He was the only one of them with enough Magic up his sleeve to pull this off, and the old hunter prayed he could. He was being honest though, and it didn't look good. When a person bled so badly from their head it soaked through the carpet in a matter of minutes, as he was told Maggie had… well… it was gonna take a miracle that was for sure. Then again stranger things have happened and Bobby knew that for sure, he had seen some with his own eyes.

He headed to his desk to get to work. Aside from filling him in on the details about Maggie, Dean wanted all the info he could get on Samael. Who he was, what he was, and where he was likely to come across him again. Dean had it in his head to take the SOB's head clean off. Bobby knew it, and he thought it was probably a bad idea. One he hoped worked out, cause Bobby wouldn't mind seeing that happen himself right about now.

***

"What the hell?" Dean said looking into Maggie's bedroom.

"I don't think that has a lot to do with hell, Dean," Sam said nodding to the winged figure in the center of Maggie's bed.

"Shit is that Cass?" Dean whispered, not wanting to disturb the creature just incase it wasn't the angel.

"I think so, I can't tell for sure, I can't see a head" Sam said confounded.

"Yeah, where's his head?" Dean asked,

"I dunno, you're the angel expert. In the feathers somewhere I guess." Sam told him.

"Sammy you should go on in and get a better look." Dean suggested.

"Yeah right!" he said looking at Dean as if insane. "He's your angel, you go right ahead." Sam instructed.

Dean looked at Sam and scowled "Girly man." he muttered. As he took a step into the bed room.

He approached the bed slowly, light just breaking through the windows. He stopped to take a closer look. On the center of Maggie's bed was a set of enormous silver wings that seemed to completely encircle a being, Dean couldn't see any human features but, he was certain someone was inside.

He crept closer and as he did some of the outer feathers rustled. He stopped and waited. Silence and he began again, this time more rustling and a few rows of feathers on the outside stood on end like tiny darts.

"Shit" Dean said in a low whisper, looking closer,

He stepped closer and another row of feathers stood on end. Dean cocked his head at this.

"Cass?" he whispered.

Silence

"Cass?" he whispered a little louder

Nothing.

Dean leaned closer and reached out to touch the figure and has he did a low growl emitted from it.

Dean snatched his hand back and said "okay. Easy," as he spoke the growl grew slightly louder.

"Okay Cass I'm going. Just checking Buddy okay?" He said in as soothing a voice as possible. He left the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

In the hallway again.

"Well?" Sam asked

"It's Cass" Dean confirmed

"Did you see him?"

"No, but he kinda growled at me." Dean said.

"Growled?" Sam asked confused

"Yeah Growled, you know GRRRRR. Growled" Dean elaborated.

"Really?"

"Yes really Sam!"

"What about Maggie?" Sam questioned

"Didn't see her but, I think he has her in there with him."

"Oh?"

"I don't know but he is definitely protecting something." Dean related.

"You think he is healing her?" Sam wondered.

Dean nodded "Maybe.. I dunno."

"What should we do" Sam asked

"Lay low out here till he comes out. He is like Big Bird on steroids right now and I am not going back in there till he comes out!"

***

Ok 2 archs here are for *S* one i had considered the other Maggies new condition I have to say I was against. *S* really wanted this tho. her reasoning that Maggie had been through enough shit by this point and really needed something good or else she was going to go postal and would be found up on the roof with a rifle! lol Extreme PMS! lmao!! It wasnt my idea but I can go with it.

feedback is love asusual

xox

EP


	21. Chapter 20

_This one is a little strange I had to find a way for Maggie to communicate with out actually communicating, if that makes sense. some interesting developments :) enjoy._

_I'm Updating the notes here for anyone who comes along. I got this one back rather late last night and I posted it just because I had a few PM's who were concerned with the fate of Maggie and I wanted to answer those questions._

_As I said this one was tough and I would hope Maggies part didnt come off too corny. Parts of this were a rewrite and parts brand new. Also I have permitted Castiel one fairly big meltdown where he is I feel completely out of character yet it seems a perfectly reasonable response which somehow for me put him completely into character, for those interested in doing so i would dearly love feedback on both situation, Maggies communication and Castiels little tantrum._

_xox_

_EP_

20

Castiel's conscious mind was vaguely aware of Deans intrusion, Dean would have to wait. From the moment he wrapped Maggie and himself inside his wings one objective had been reaching out to Maggie. Haniel could speak to her through her mind, he knew he could enter her thoughts he had done it before. Although she playfully chastised him for doing so, he had never tried again. He knew such intrusions, even from him, made her uncomfortable if done without her knowledge. He had to try now.

He felt certain if he could get inside her head, literally, he could once again have her, at least in part. He could tell her about the child, he could beg her forgiveness as well. He understood that Haniel hadn't really misled either of them, Samaels attack would have occurred regardless of Haniels involvement. He should have been better prepared and yes, perhaps Dean was right, he should have sent her somewhere safe. He should have fought Maggie's willful behavior and sent her away despite her protests. But Samael had her scent and would have found her anyway, the ending no different.

In truth Haniel's refusal to restore Maggie infuriated him, however, he had no choice but, to be grateful that he had repaired her injuries. Still this was little more than human doctors would have done, except human doctors more than likely would have failed. This led to his other objective. Healing her, it would be up to him. While heaven cut him off, he had his own power and Haniel's warning against using that to restore her, had in reality fallen on deaf ears. He also had his grace, if he could find a way to give her just a little… She would be restored he had no doubt.

His wings alone provided a healing power, he knew this. By design they were mean to provide a peaceful sensation and rejuvenation in times of battle and distress, as well as protection. He felt he could use that ability to speed her recovery. He could maintain her inside his wings for a long period of time, she would need nothing but him. He just needed to find someway to speak to her. Her brain was badly damaged, he didn't want to push her and do more harm but, he needed to connect to her. If she knew he was there then she could draw on his strength and his grace.

***

The Winchesters stayed at the cabin for the time being, they didn't know what was happening in the bedroom upstairs and the one time Dean had ventured in it was made clear he did not belong there, he did not return. The boys needed the break as well. They kept in contact with Bobby and made plans to track down the Vampires who has escaped.

"So what Bobby have to say about what's going on here?" Sam asked as Dean closed his phone.

"He was just relieved to hear Maggie was more than likely still with us." Dean told him.

Sam nodded. "What do you think he's doing?" Sam said pointing a finger up toward the ceiling, "I mean it's been 2 days now and he hasn't moved."

"I don't know but, I am damn sure he doesn't want bothered." Dean said remembering his attempt to talk to the angel, and the subsequent growls that came from the heap of feathers.

Getting back to the subject Sam asks "So Bobby have anything else to say?"

Dean shook his head, "not really things have been strangely quiet since…" his voice trailed off.

Sam nodded, he understood what his brother was saying. He didn't want to talk about it either. He didn't know what was going on in the upstairs bedroom. He knew the both of them were hoping a healthy Maggie would come out of those feathers at the end, and feared what would happen if that didn't happen.

***

"Maggie," Castiels voice was inside her head, much like Haniel's had been many times.

"Can you hear me Maggie?" his voice prodded gentle.

Castiel listened closely for anything that would signal he had been heard.

Nothing.

He kept going. "Maggie I know you are here, you just have to show me, please show me Maggie."

He heard nothing, he was patient Haniel said it could take a long time, he had no idea how much time had already passed.

Then he saw something in his head. At first he thought his concentration was fading and began attempting a deeper meditative state. But the images kept coming.

Then he understood. "Maggie is that you?" he asked.

He could see himself covered in mud, more than that, he could feel how Maggie felt looking at him that day.

She couldn't form words but she could communicate, and she could understand him.

"Well I though you were the finest work of art I had ever seen." Castiel's mind chuckled, in response to the feelings she had shared with him.

Then something changed.

Then the images got dark and began flashing fast, her view of Sameal, he could see through her eyes what had happened, he could feel what she was feeling and he was nearly overcome. The images flashing faster and faster.

'Maggie, Maggie stop. You are safe now. Its all over Maggie, please listen, its done now. You are healing Maggie. They slowed but still kept coming.

"Shhhh" he said with his mind "I have you now. No one can hurt you." "Now you just have to heal."

His mind went blank no more images and he began to fear he had pushed her too far too hard.

Then slowly he saw more, felt more. He could see himself, from her point of view, he saw moments from the last few months. Everything from the moment she first saw him sitting in the Park, flashes, snap shots. He could feel everything she felt, some of the images went by quickly some slower as she lingered on those. He understood she was telling him the story of… them.

Then the night he told her he loved her she played it over and over again for him, just those few seconds.

"Yes, Maggie I love you too. So much Maggie." he told her.

"Listen to me Maggie… Haniel can not restore you,"

An image of Haniel in all his glory flashed, she had been able to see the archangel she was aware of her time at the resting place. This could only be a good thing.

"Yes Maggie that is Haniel" he could feel her love and fear of the angel.

"You need to use some of my strength to heal, Maggie"

He could feel her pull back "Maggie, stay with me," he told her.

He knew she didn't want to do that, he was certain she was aware of Haniel's warning against it.

"Maggie it is okay, I promise, you need to take on just a little of my grace."

He felt her a little stronger but, still not as strong as before.

He could again see images of himself, human, powerless. He understood.

"No Maggie, you will not drain my power." she drew closer again.

"I would happily give you every last bit if I thought it would help, but you only need a little," he assured her.

Images of her wrapped in his wings filled his head.

"Yes, I will remain unchanged." He chuckled. "You will still have my wings." he couldn't help but smile, at least into her mind.

"Do you know where you are now?" he asked

Once again many images, he could see himself bathing her, dressing her, he could feel she was aware of his episode in the bathroom. He could feel her heart aching. He could feel how badly she wanted to touch him. Finally he could see and feel herself in his arms this very moment.

"Yes, he said. You are safe my love, you are safe."

You need to rest now, he could feel her willful, she didn't want to let go of the connection. Maggie you must rest, now. I will be right here and after you rest, we will begin.

He felt her let go of the connection slowly, reluctantly, she was afraid she would not be able to connect again he understood. He was afraid of exhausting her wounded mind.

***

"C'mon Bo, you can't be in there" Dean coaxed in a low soft voice from the hallway outside Maggie's bedroom.

The dog had gone in and hopped on the bed right next to his winged Master.

Sam laughed "Well at least he isn't growling at him"

Dean watched as the dog lay on the bed resting his head against the pile of feathers.

"No, no, Bo c'mon." Dean said screwing is face up waiting for a growl or worse reaction.

Nothing

Sam laughed harder. "Seems like Cass likes the dog more than you."

"Funny" Dean scowled at him.

"Leave him be." Sam said, Cass doesn't seem to mind and it is his dog after all.

Dean sighed and narrowed his eyes at the dog. Both brothers went back down the stairs.

Sam's Cell rang. "Yeah Bobby" he answered, as he reached he bottom of the stairs.

"Dean, turn on the news" Sam instructed

Dean picked up the remote and flipped through channels until he found and rested on a news channel.

A zoo about 150 miles from the Cabin had lost every animal and a Christmas tree farm in the same town had the entire crop die overnight. With no explanation. There was more, it seemed there was a trail of similar episodes leading from Ilchester Maryland to this other town in Pennsylvania.

"Yeah Bobby we are watching now." Sam said

"Looks like Samael, isn't finished" Bobby said

Dean took the phone from Sam "Hey Bobby, did you get that information I asked for?"

"I got started but, I'm afraid It's nothing we didn't already know." the older hunter answered.

"Well, I know enough to take care of this." Dean replied.

"Dean you can't go after this thing on your own." Bobby warned.

'Well I can't let him get away either Bobby, don't worry I know what I am up against." Dean said assuring

"Yeah so do I that's what worries me. Dean you can't go after him right now."

"Don't worry Bobby I won't do anything stupid."

"Because you aren't gonna do anything Dean." Bobby snapped

"I'm Sorry Bobby but-" he was cut off

"Dammit Dean listen to me, you don't know why he's there. For all we know he found out Maggie is still alive and is looking for her. Until we have more information you need to sit your ass down and wait." Bobby reprimanded.

"But-" Dean started again.

"But nothing Dean! Just sit tight let me work on this a little while, No one wants to see this son of a bitch bite it more than me. Just give me another day to work on it before you run off half cocked and end up leading him right to her."

"Okay" Dean sighed reluctantly, "You have a point, but hurry the hell up."

***

Castiel was focused on Maggie's life force. He was experimenting with ways to use his grace to heal her. His grace was pure energy much like her own life force but, far more powerful. It would only take a small spark, he was certain of that. One small spark and her life force would grow back strong and magnificent. There could be consequences though. He knew that, he just had no idea what they would be.

If he did this, then Maggie's body would contain his angelic grace, just a tiny amount but, it would be there just the same. This made him think of the child. He turned his attention to the tiny ball of light just below Maggie's own. It was bright and strong now, he would even say thriving. If this were to continue Maggie would have to be made well. He had to wonder, the child was human only in part and of course in part divine. The child had survived Sameal's vicious attack against Maggie, he was not sure a human child would have stood a chance. Perhaps his grace would make Maggie stronger as well. That wouldn't be a bad thing.

He struggled with the idea. He certainly didn't want to change Maggie into something she was not but, he didn't want her lost either. Could she heal on her own? Probably, but with her brain and body so damaged would she be her true self, would she ever even wake fully? He did not know the answer, but, felt the chances were small she would fully recover without intervention. He would love her no matter what, that wasn't the point. She had given herself completely in this battle, this is not what she deserved.

Castiels mind felt as though it were wandering again, he could feel Maggie, the sensation of her, he could almost smell her, taste her. He had maintained the connection with her while he looked at her life force, in hopes that when she woke again he would be able to feel her. It seemed Maggie was able to use that connection and had learned a new trick.

"Maggie"

"He could feel her touch his face"

"You are in my head aren't you?"

"he could feel her laugh"

She was brilliant, he thought. She couldn't make her own mind work so she found her way into his. He could now feel her inside him, throwing switches in his own mind to communicate her thoughts, as well as accessing and triggering responses in the human portion causing the illusion of sensation among other things.

"Yes good girl Maggie, he encouraged her."

He was still looking down into her and now she was prodding to see what he was doing.

"Yes you can see"

He felt her confusion at what she was seeing through his eyes.

"It's your life force Maggie, it houses your soul. It is what makes you… You." He said for lack of a better way to explain it. "It also tells me how strong you are."

He could feel her waiting on an answer. "Yes you are getting better it is growing strong." he assured her.

He felt more confusion, He knew she was seeing the smaller ball of light now.

Suddenly she pulled out if his mind hard and fast, he felt it. "Maggie" He felt nothing she was gone.

Suddenly his mind was filled with images again.

She had gone back to her own mind and she was shooting off memories at him faster than he could keep up.

"Slow down Maggie."

He could feel she was upset, no wait, afraid. She was afraid.

Finally the images slowed she was showing him Andy. He understood.

"Yes you are right, the smaller light is a child Maggie, our child."

More fear. "She is well Maggie. She is growing. Don't be afraid for her."

Still flashing the pictures of Andy. Again he understood.

"We will not lose her Maggie, but you must get well soon."

He could feel her back in his mind again.

"You are going to make me dizzy," he chuckled.

She was prodding now. She wanted to see again.

"Okay, but then we must begin to heal you"

He showed her the tiny ball as closely as he could.

***

Sam sat at Maggie's kitchen table on his laptop trying to find more information on the latest attack. He did find anything he didn't already know.

Dean paced and watched the news channel, sitting here doing nothing was killing him. He knew right were to find the miserable bastard and he wanted him. He didn't have a plan, there were no more plans, he just knew given a second chance he wasn't going to fuck up.

"Dean, you need to sit down before you wear a hole in the floor" Sam complained, watching his brother pace.

"I can't sit here Sam" He grumbled "I should be on my way there right now." he sighed

"And what would you do Dean? Really, I think we learned we need to be prepared for this thing, He isn't a typical demon." Sam reminded.

"No but, he's no different than the rest of the evil fuckers I've been killing my whole life either Sam." Dean snapped "He'll go down just like the rest."

"Well obviously not today" Sam pointed out. "Why don't you take Bo for a walk and get out a while" Sam suggested.

Bo was laying in front of the fireplace and cocked his head when he heard his name.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said calling the dog and heading for the back door.

"You should bring some wood in too." Sam added as Dean walked out the door.

"Yeah sure thing, maybe I could replace the roof while I'm out there." Dean grumbled.

Sam chucked at his brother and went back to reading.

Wait there was something new "Dean." but he was already gone Sam began to read.

***

Castiel could feel Maggie close as they both watched the tiny ball of swirling light so many emotions struggling inside the energy that she had become inside him. She was growing impatient now. She wanted her body back and as grateful as he was to have some contact with her he wanted her inside her body as just as much if not more than she did. He hadn't quite figured out how to do it.

Having her in his mind, randomly turning on and off various emotions and sensations to make her point had been strange but, comforting. He wondered if this was at all similar to how his vessel had felt when he was still within him. He somehow doubted it, as he knew he was a far more powerful being and his presence consumed the vessels mind and body rather than shared the space.

He also knew he was not gentle as Maggie had been. He moved in and took control. Wait… was that what he needed to do? Maggie was prodding again she could feel his thoughts.

"Soon Maggie" he assured her.

He again felt her curious trying to find what he was thinking.

"You must let me think this through, and you should rest."

He could almost hear her sigh.

"Go on. back to your own head and rest, next time you wake I think we will be ready and you must be rested" He said.

***

"So what you are telling me is you think Sameal has taken another woman?" Dean asked his brother.

"I think so" He said "It could just be a coincidence but when you see her picture I think you will understand" Sam explained

"Well let's see it." Dean was getting anxious.

"Her name is Katherine Elaine Kilian." Sam started "She's 38, Married with 2 kids, her parents are dead and she has 1 younger sister"

"So." Dean said failing to see the point.

"Just look" Sam said turning the laptop toward his brother.

"Holy Shit!" Dean exclaimed, "is that Maggie?"

"No I think it's her sister." Sam said ominously.

The woman in the picture had many of the same features as Maggie, long red hair but, a few shades lighter, without curls. Her eyes were more blue than green, but the same shape, and she had freckles, where Maggie's skin had always been pale and flawless. Their smile, nose and cheek bones were virtually the same. According to the stats this woman was about 3 inches taller and 20 lbs lighter than Maggie.

"Cass said it was a possibility that she was a vessel too" Dean remembered.

"Did he ever find out?" Sam asked

"I don't know, he never said if he did." Dean replied "But if this is her sister and she is missing, then we got trouble, big fucking trouble." Dean said grim.

Just then both brothers heard foot steps upstairs.

***

Castiel had a plan. He would admit he didn't have any idea if it would work but he had to try. If he failed, it was possible they would both be lost. He was waiting now for Maggie to wake again. She would need to be strong for this to work.

He soon felt her, Nudging at his thoughts.

"Yes I am here Maggie"

She was anxious.

"Yes we will try" he assured her. "Maggie I have no idea if this will work and it could do more harm than good or nothing at all." he explained. "Even if it does work, you will still need time to heal." He reminded.

He could feel her nudging him to move forward. Ok you need to go back and wait.

I Love you Maggie" he could feel her around him, and then she was gone.

Castiels wings opened and he lay Maggie on her bed. She was warm and still unconscious. Her bruises did look as though they had improved but, her skin color was otherwise good.

He tucked her into bed, and walked to the side.

Sam and Dean arrived at the top of the steps in time to see Castiel tucking a quilt around her.

"Cass?" Dean managed surprised to see him.

"Hello Dean," He said without turning around.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked nervous.

"She will be soon." Castiel assured.

"Cass" Dean started "there is a lot going-"

He was cut off by the angel. "Not now Dean, I still have something to do and Maggie still has a long road in front of her."

"Okay" Dean said unsure.

Castiel stood up and faced Dean walking toward the doorway, he nodded they could come in. "I could use your help" he said.

Sam nodded "Yeah Cass anything."

"Just tell us what you need" Dean said

Castiel nodded, "I need you to monitor my vessel."

Dean looked confused.

"I need to leave this body and enter Maggie, to finish healing her. Or at least try to." He explained.

"But isn't your vessel occupied?" Sam asked

"No Jimmy was released when I was killed, who ever brought me back simply provided the body because it was familiar." he explained.

Dean nodded.

"I have no idea what will happen when I vacate it." He told them. "I assume nothing but, I do not know."

"We'll do what ever you need done Cass" Sam replied.

"So you are going to possess Maggie to heal her?" Dean asked "Can you do that?"

"Maggie is a vessel and she is capable of holding power far greater than mine. While it will be uncomfortable for both of us, I believe I will be able to enter her long enough to repair the damage left behind to her brain and organs. I plan to leave a small part of my grace behind to help her heal what I cannot by my presence alone." He expounded.

"Is that a good idea?" Dean asked "I mean leaving your grace like that ."

"It is the best idea I have, it will only be a small amount." He explained.

'

"Okay," Dean nodded. "What do we do."

"I am not sure" Castiel said.

"You are not sure a lot these days." Dean cracked

Castile narrowed his eyes at him

"Okay, I'm sorry" Dean apologized.

"You can not look upon my true from, although I do not know why?" Castiel said.

He continued, "I need you to be present with my vessel, I do not know if this vessel has a life force to sustain it with out my grace. If it does not it means I have even less time to do this."

Dean nodded, he understood. The angel needed to leave and comeback without flambéing their eye balls.

It was decided that Castiel would leave his vessel in the Hallway and the Winchester would begin to monitor it after he was behind the bedroom door. If there was a problem they would alert the angel if not they would leave before he opened the bedroom door to return to his vessel.

"What about Maggie?" Sam asked if she wakes up while you are outside of her won't she be blinded.?"

"Maggie will be able to look upon me I am certain." Castiel replied.

"How?" Dean asked.

"She was able to see Haniel, when I took her to him. She relayed the images to me while we were together."

"Wait you took her to Haniel?" Dean asked.

"Yes that is who removed us from the motel room." Castiel explained

"And the son of a bitch didn't fix her?" Dean angry now.

Castiel sighed "Yes and no." he answered

Dean cocked his head and looked at the angel "What?"

"Haniel repaired the injuries to her brain and organs, stopped the bleeding closed the tears, mended her bones." he told him

"But no, heaven's law prevents him from reversing the damage as it is considered natural order, it is up to Maggie's will, if she chooses not to fight she may die, if she fights she may not."

He elaborated. "No one can make those decisions, No one is permitted to make those decisions for another, I should say."

Dean shook his head disgusted, "Heaven is one fucked up place Cass."

"I am beginning to understand." He replied.

"So I assume this is the Do it yourself method of healing Maggie?" Sam added.

"Yes I suppose it is" the angel said nodding.

"We're in."Sam said.

Castiel left his vessel and the boys began to watch over it when they heard the bed room door close.

Casteil was beside Maggie, he sat and looked down on her. He didn't have a lot of time to spend but he wanted to touch her in his true form. He found it even more over powering with out the confines of a human body. She would be strong again, he rested his hand on her abdomen just above where his child grew and could feel it's strength as well.

***

He slowly began to enter into Maggie, she fought him at first it, was a normal response. She was far stronger than most of his other vessels, simply because she was not his vessel and she could not be completely subdued by his presence.

"Maggie, you have to be calm and let me in" he told her.

"He could feel her sinking into the back ground but, her presence was still strong."

Once inside he allowed himself to experience her body, the first thing he was met with was pain. He was glad now she was unconscious because everything hurt he noticed. He wished he could take all of it away but, he would not be able to. Locating the damage was easy and his sheer presence alone began the repairs. With in moments he could hear Maggie speaking to him.

"Castiel?"

"You can speak."

"Yes, well in my head I can speak anyway." she said.

"You will speak out loud soon."

"Castiel, I love you, but I don't like this, it feels like you are suffocating me." she told him.

"I know it is unpleasant, it won't last long." he assured.

And it didn't, he knew she was not completely healed, he would leave a bit of grace to take care of the rest, but her brain and nervous system were working well together again, her blood was filtering properly and clean, he could still feel some pain and wished he could take it away but, he was growing weak fighting her presence. She was strong and getting stronger now, and it was a natural defense for her body to push him out, he was not intended to be there in this way. The feeling was getting stronger, he took that as a good sign too.

"Maggie." he said

"Yes." she sounded distressed

"Are you okay?" her tone concerned him

"Yes, I never thought I'd say this, but you need to get out of me" she said with a small laugh.

"I understand" he said with a chuckle. He had been having similar thoughts, and well, that is probably at least one reason why he would no longer be an angel, when all of this was over.

"Am I okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, you will be, you will still need to heal, you are too strong for me to fight for long." he told her.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I am trying to stay in the background." she explained

"I know, it is not a bad thing it means you are getting well."

"I am leaving, I promise the next time will be more pleasing." he teased.

"You are supposed to be an angel, she remarked.

"I am, open your eyes and I will prove it my love."

He was gone from her. Leaving just the tiniest speck of his grace behind.

Outside he sat at her side, waiting for her to wake up. She drew in sharp jagged breaths at first and he was concerned he had missed something. Then her breathing slowed and her eyes fluttered, and opened.

At first she was taken aback.

"Castiel?"

He nodded, he didn't dare speak with Sam and Dean in the house but, he was relieved she could. She thought he was beautiful, he shone white and silver swirled with color. He looked strong and huge compared to his human body. She was afraid to touch him, so he touched her, tilting his head and touching her face was all it took. He may have looked white hot and completely different but, the gesture was pure Castiel. She pulled him close to her and held on, he held on to her as well. Then he nodded to the door. She understood he had to go back to his vessel.

"Go on" she whispered hoarse, I am quite fond of your vessel too, She smiled weakly. He nodded.

He went to the door opening it the smallest crack she could hear Dean yell it was ok and he went into the hallway she watched as he hovered just above the body of the vessel on the floor and then they were one. He sat up and smiled at her and in moments he was at her side again.

He knelt beside the bed and held her hands. She was a wake, breathing and smiling. He bent his head to her and kissed her gently, it was almost too much. He had feared he would never feel her respond to him again.

"I love you, and I am sorry" he said

"Never again, I promise, I don't care what Haniel says you will be somewhere safe from now on."

"Castiel you didn't do this." she whispered.

She took his hand in hers and trailed low on her belly.

"Yes. This is real?" she asked.

He smiled "Yes. I guess I should ask if it's okay." he said with a small laugh.

She smiled at him "Little late to ask permission now." she laughed weakly, "yes it's okay."

He could see tears rimming her eyes.

"Maggie it will be okay." he told her. "Don't be afraid I swear you both will be protected."

She nodded.

"Maggie I mean it, this will never happen again." he was afraid she was doubting him, and he couldn't blame her.

"I believe you" She told him. "I don't blame you Castiel, I should have moved faster."

"You should not have been there."

"Then he would have been here, and I would have been alone." she told him.

He nodded.

"I know you are upset with Haniel," She said "But he did not do this."

"I love Haniel" he started, "I am bothered by his actions."

She pressed her fingers over his lips. "Another time." she said and pulled him against her.

He slid gently beside her and held her. She rolled against his chest, she winced. "Lie still" he told her.

She snuggled into his chest anyway. "Now at least I know why I am tired," she laughed against him.

"And why you are driving me crazy" he said.

"Still?" she questioned.

"Yes" he laughed, "Still"

"You are awful naughty for an angel" she giggled.

Just then they heard Dean.

"Really Cass, do I need to get the hose?" he joked from outside the door.

"Ignore him." Sam said. "We just wanted to check on Maggie"

"I'm back" she smiled rolling over and trying to sit up.

"You should lie down" Castiel told her.

"Just help me sit, I'm okay" she told him.

She motioned both of the boys in and they hugged her.

"You're really okay? Sam asked as he hugged her."

"Yes" she nodded against him.

Dean hugged her gently but firmly.

"He isn't going to get away with this Maggie, I promise." he whispered in her ear and she could feel the intensity, he meant it.

She nodded against his shoulder, and as he pulled away she held him in place, "Don't do anything stupid." he nodded reassurance.

"Cass" Dean said "We need to talk."

Castiel looked up at the hunter he knew there was something going on and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He nodded.

He leaned over and kissed Maggie. "I'm going to make you some tea." I won't be long. He told her.

Sam said "I'll stay here" knowing the real reason the other two were leaving.

***

Downstairs Castiel did as he said and put water on for Maggie's tea.

"Cass a few things have happened over the last few days we need to move on."

Castiel sighed. "Dean she just woke up, I need, she needs a few days at least. I have to focus on Maggie until I am certain she is okay."

"Cass he's back" Dean told him. Wiped out a zoo and a tree farm and from what I understand a few more along the way."

"That is the pattern Dean," Castiel said knowingly, as he looked through cabinets. "They will kill every living thing in their path. It doesn't mean it is Samael."

"And you don't care?" Dean snapped at him.

Castiel found a box of crackers and set them on the counter.

"Of course I care, but right now I have to take care of my own." he said repeating the same words he had Dean say often.

"Cass…" Dean started, only to be cut off.

"Dean listen to me." Castiel said snarling and backing the hunter into a corner.

"You're right Heaven is fucked up. I am done. The one brother I had left, I trusted, I loved. He left Maggie to suffer, while I am supposed to feel grateful. I no longer understand the rules there and I am sick and tired of being unselfish."

"I Understand." Dean managed before being cut off again.

"I don't think you do, maybe I am too human now." He said tilting his head and moving his face closer to Dean's "But unless the little bastard is coming after Maggie again, I don't care what he does." he huffed.

And continued "When I do find him again I assure you I will be ready and he will be eliminated. But it won't be today." he finished and backed away.

Dean was silent, the angel was about as pissed off as he had ever seen him, more he was so angry he was shaking. It didn't matter Dean had to tell him what he knew. Castiel had to know.

"Cass" Dean tried again.

"Dean please" He sighed, tired.

"No Cass you, Please, you need to know" Dean said almost regretfully.

"What is it?" as he poured the tea.

"I think Samael has taken Maggie's sister." Dean said softly.

The angel took a deep breath and sighed. "How do you know?"

"The news, internet. Her picture it's how I figured out who she was, she looks just like Maggie, well almost." Dean explained.

Dean turned the laptop to face Castiel and he sat at the table and looked at the article and the photo.

He nodded. "I can't be sure I have never met her and Maggie rarely even mentions her. But yes the name and location would fit and there is more than a slight resemblance."

Castiel sighed. "Maggie cannot know. Not yet, she needs a few days."

Dean nodded he could understand that. "Then?"

"Dean I don't know. I will not leave her right now. I cannot. We have to find a way to kill them both.

"The colt" Dean offers.

"Perhaps but we must be certain and we are probably already out of time." Castiel sighed.


	22. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Please R/R on this note. The rest of this story depends on it… okay not really I will probably end up doing as I damn well please but, I do want to make this something you like and if you hate the idea… well…. I would like to know lol. You can PM me if you like, many of you already do and I check it regularly.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter, it is about half way through. But I am at the point where I am considering an addition.**

**This will take some explaining.**

**I have been wrestling with the idea of bringing Gabriel into this story-**

**1. Because my original story had several 'visiting' angels and in trying to keep it in the SPN universe I have been trying to keep those angels familiar.**

**2. Because I love love love Richard Speight, and since seeing the two (Misha and Richard) of them together at Chicon I have not been able to get the idea of a fic outta my head where they sort of take over, a sort of celestial Sam and Dean. The chemistry between the 2 was not all that evident on the show, but anyone who saw the exchange between them at the con, or the vids on YT can tell you, together they are made of insanity fueled fucking awesome!**

**I have the dreaded feeling this is the end for SPN and while I would love to see it continue ,as Kripke is killing off characters quicker than tequila shooters at a biker convention… I am not hopeful.**

**As a matter of fact, I keep hearing the call for a spin off and I would think this would be the best most doable combination if such a thing occurred. Oh Kripke can you hear me!!!!**

**To plead my case RS is fantabulous just ask me and we all know everything Misha does is made of chocolate covered perfection….**

**Oh I wish… Sigh… Okay back to reality.**

**So what do we think?? Add him? I do plan on bringing Pamela back in part 3 but, I need an angel before this chapter ends. Yes??? No???**

**And While I am here what do you all think of a spin-off fic of Cas and the Gabester??? It has been ticking in my head since Changing Cannels anyway, it will probably end up written, whether or not it sees the light of day beyond my PC is up to you guys. Love it/Hate it let me know?**

**I am sort of thinking the big "A" is over and Lucifer is back in his hole and now the earth is full of renegade angels trying to avoid punishment for bringing on the big "A". Cass and the Gabester become sort of heavens bounty hunters tracking them down and hauling them in, of course running into all sorts of interesting creatures and predicaments along the way. Cass has full control because his actions were honorable, the Gabester is on probation, because let's face it, the trickster was a dick, often, we can assume. He more or less has to earn his wings back. Also would add a recurring female angel or character to at least tempt Cass because lord knows that man needs to eyefuck someone. =D No it will not be Anna. Ew. Sorry to the Anna fans, I did truly like her in IKWYDLS and H&H but beyond that she was annoying =(. I would rather contend with Ruby, 1 lol.**

**Ok that's it I need to go back into my head and figure out what do with Kate lol.**

**Much love.**

**Xox**

**EP**


	23. Chapter 21

**Rating MA MA MA MA you've been warned!**

Curious what you all make of the gabester in this one. would love some feedback if I am going to keep writing him should wrap this part up in the next 2 maybe 3 chapters. Enjoy =) I have posed the first part of the Gabe and Cas story as well. I hope to add the next chapeter to it over the week end. =) would like feed back on that one. If you arent feeling then I'm not posing it lol.. Also have a small part of another story I started a few years back it was really just a collection of scenes I am rewritting with Castiel if you are interested I will post it as a once shot. up to you guy.

Again would love a few of you to hop on gabe here and tell me how i did with him. =)

enjoy

xox

EP

21

Castiel had allowed himself a few more deep breaths to calm. He didn't want Maggie reading his face when he returned to the bedroom and certainly didn't want to bring up Kate. Guilt, of course, bit at him again. This was quite possibly Maggie's sister and he was about to leave her in the hands of the same fallen angel who had all but killed Maggie days before.

"Let her rest tonight," he told Dean, "…regain some strength, I will, tell her tomorrow… Somehow."

"… And then?" Dean said.

"I don't know" Castiel told him. "Something… I don't know."

***

Now an hour later, in the bedroom, Maggie lay curled against the angels chest once more. His eyes were closed, he seemed tired Maggie thought.

"I thought angels didn't get tired" she teased him.

"This one does." he laughed.

And he was, she could tell. He was exhausted, maybe not by human definition. Drained was a better word maybe. The whole episode in Maryland had drained him and then he gave even more of his strength to heal her.

She slid up close to his face "Thank you" she whispered.

"Maggie," he said and pulled her tightly too him. "I did this for me, as much as you." he said honeslty, "I couldn't have…" His voice trailed just thinking about it.

"I know, shh." she held him and kissed him.

Castiel looked at her face. The bruises there were fading quickly now, he could only assume this meant his grace was taking hold inside her.

"You are feeling better?" he asked as if to confirm.

"Much" she smiled at him.

He sat up, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking." he said. Looking at a few other spots on her body, "The bruises are nearly healed." he told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Yes," he said

"Does this mean I can get a shower?" she laughed.

"Only if you wish to drive me crazy." he told her chuckling.

"I can go myself." she told him.

"Maggie, you haven't even stood up yet." he reminded.

"I feel like ick." she complained. "I need a shower." she was stubborn.

He nodded, and stood to help her up.

As he expected, the moment she stood, the room spun wildly and she was leaning hard against him.

"Will you please lie back down now?" he asked.

"No, just give me a minute, I feel better." she insisted.

"If you must." he said with a sigh, lifting her in his arms and carrying her into the bath room.

At first, he had to support her under the warm water, she was so off balance. She had spent 5 days, in total, wrapped in his wings, just to become strong enough for him to attempt healing. She was suffering the effects of both, the remaining injuries and 5 days of immobilization. Soon, under the soothing water she found her legs and was standing steady, even stretching out her unused muscles, with no difficulty.

"See" she told him knowingly. "I'm better.."

"You are getting there." he agreed.

He tilted her head forward to the spot where Samael smashed her head into the floor so many times, with his overwhelming force. His Jaw was tight, still dreading what he might find. Nothing, there wasn't even a hint of the injury. He noticed now her that all of the bruises and scrapes were all but gone, not just fading. He reasoned the warm water had increased her circulation, now his grace was traveling through her body at greater speed. She truly was becoming well right before his eyes.

Then another wave of dizzy took hold. This one even more powerful than the first, he reach out and grabbed her as she tumbled to the side.

"I think you still need some rest." he said supporting her.

"No" she shook her head, "that was different."

"How so?"

" I don't know. Like lightening" she murmured "It was more like power, than weakness." She described.

His grace. It had taken hold inside her life force. He had no idea what the effects of this would be. He had no idea if any angel had ever attempted such a thing. He had hoped to speed the healing and yes, perhaps, make her stronger but, he honestly had no clue what it would do in reality. At the time it didn't matter as long as she was alive and well.

"Maggie!" he scolded, as he felt her teeth sink into the flesh of his chest. He was lost in thought and her actions took him off guard.

She looked up at him, her eyes more alive than he had ever seen them. "I feel much better." she grinned her own mischievous smile at him.

She stood on her toes to run her mouth and teeth along his collar bone to his shoulder. "Maggie" he started to object. He didn't want to though. He wanted her, hell needed her. The tiny sparks he had felt when he touched her at the motel, were now multiplying under his hands, and against his body as she leaned into him.

She bit into his shoulder, then raised her head to him, his mouth collided against hers. Beyond hungry, teeth clashed as impatient tongues waited behind them to spar. Her tongue now searching his mouth, his wrestling her own, their mouths capturing the moans of pleasure and relief, released from one another other and swallowing them deep.

He could feel her hands on the back of his neck creeping up into his hair pressing his mouth even harder against her own. His own hands running the length of her torso, feeling the new and ever growing electric sensation of her skin against them. The scent and taste of her that had driven his uncontrollable desire before the attack, now increasing by the moment.

Maggie broke the kiss, arching her neck back allowing him access to the soft waiting skin there, he ran his tongue and teeth, licking and nipping, the tender flesh, letting out grunts and growls, more akin to a wild animal enjoying it's first kill in weeks as opposed to anything human or angelic, for that matter. Taking in more of her scent and flavor seemed to propel his already frenzied passions.

She felt alive and wonderful for the first time since Zechariah's visit, whether it was the presence of Castiel's child or his grace within her she didn't know. She didn't care at the moment she was consumed with need and driven by new a force inside her. The feel of his mouth against her neck almost enough to send her to the edge. She dug her hand deeper into his head and shoved his mouth harder against her neck. Feeling his teeth dragging on her skin, rougher, more urgent, she dropped a hand to the hardness pressed against her belly. He growled deeper feeling the contact of her soft, firm hand around him.

She tightened, began to move it up and down on him, long smooth strokes. Moans of pleasure now joining the growls. He moved his hand to her head and pushed her mouth against his own once more. His other hand seeking the back of her thigh, trying to lift her up to meet him, to plunge inside. Lowering the other hand now, she pulled back and shook her head. "Not yet", she whispered, against his lips. He was beyond speaking merely grunting, growling and trying to lift her, more persistent than before.

She held her legs tight and straight. "No," she whispered, into his mouth, his jaw now nearly clenched beneath lips that were almost curled into a snarl, he was aching for her. She brushed his lips with her own, before sinking down.

Castiel's hands left the back of her thighs and dragged along her spine to her head as she descended. His shoulders pressed back into the tile wall of the shower hard, his back arched, as his hips thrust out, at the first feel of her mouth on his cock. He hissed a long "yessss", as she swallowed nearly all of him, deep, feeling her tongue press him hard to the roof of her mouth as he met with the back of her throat.

He loved her mouth, it was probably the only coherent thought in his head, aside from "yes," and "more". He began thrusting in to her, feeling her warm and wet. Her tongue darting around him, feeling electric, brushing against her throat. Something in his head reminding him to be gentle, but seeming a million miles away.

Maggie grabbed at his hips and shoved them back into the shower wall with new found force. He fought against her but, she held him in place. She now controlled the pace, he growled his pleasure as she swallowed him deeper, feeling the muscles of her throat. His hands twisting in her wet hair.

Finally, she let go his hips in time for him to buck forward his release into her, with a series of grunts and growls of her name.

His hands, under her arms, in seconds, lifting her to his mouth. He needed to taste himself on her. His mark, his claim, she then wrapped her legs around his hips, her own moans finally escaping. He took her to the bedroom still wet, he lay her on the same pile of blankets and pillows he had the day he returned with her injured body. He knelt with her still wrapped around him and lay her back in front of the fire. Kissing her deeply, rough, hard. Their skin still wet and pressed together her legs wrapping tighter around him he slid into her.

Maggie pulled back and arched and he pressed deeper. Again the reminder in his head, fighting the urge to Jam himself into the Velvet, softness inside. Maggie's own movements making it nearly impossible to control, he thrust deeper and then harder, feeling the familiar tightness, his mouth clamped down on her neck, chewing and biting as he grunt deeper into her. She tingled with energy beneath him and he marveled as much as his mind would allow, he was not human, in fact so detached, from the humanity he wished to keep, he had not even notice his wings until Maggie stroked them. Increasing his desire and pleasure, nearly sending him over once more.

Bringing her head to his mouth she bit into his lower lip hard and drew her legs so tightly against him she raised herself off of the floor, he felt the warm, wet, clenching as she released tightly around him and with that he was spent. Spasms and jerks taken hold of them both. After he collapsed atop her, his mouth hovering over hers, both panting out, I love you's. Grateful for the second chance.

***

Maggie now sprawled, mostly on her back, her head to the side, sound asleep in front of the fire. Castiel smiled at her. So full of energy when this started but, now, grace or no grace, she was clearly spent. He thought back, and grinned more. She had seemed stronger, although at the time, she had him in such a tizzy, he hardly even noticed, he chucked remembering. But yes, the way she forced his hips to the wall and the way she became immovable, when he tried to lift her, she was strong, at least in those moments. He would watch her closely in the future.

Then the child. He was still trying to comprehend it. He gently lay his hand over the spot and closed his eyes. Strong, yes, she was fine. He smiled again. It wasn't that he didn't want the child, he just never thought it possible. As an angel such things do not cross your mind. There is no planning or even hoping. It just isn't an option. But now, he could feel what just might be excitement. He had always enjoyed children. When on earth, he could often be found sitting near a park, watching them, while awaiting orders. So different from their adult counterparts. Special.

This one would most certainly be special. Sitting up and leaning down to the spot on Maggie's belly he whispered.

"I love you too." He said and kissed the spot softly. There he had said it, he spoke to his child not just at it. It didn't feel strange at all, in fact it felt nice, so he continued.

"Um about earlier" he started, "That is nothing to worry about. Mommy and Daddy play rough sometimes." He explained to Maggie's stomach.

"… but it's because we love each other. We love you too, so we will be careful from now on… I promise." he said. "About the mess going on out here. Don't worry, by the time you are ready for the world, it will be safe, I will make certain." He kissed the spot again.

He didn't know Maggie was awake, watching him until he heard her say "I love you." and felt her hand in his hair. He laid back and kissed her she held him and he could feel her cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

She laughed through her tears, "Nothing you goofy angel, take me to bed."

"Are you sad?" he asked, now confused.

"Anything but" she held him tighter, "Anything but…" she repeated.

***

Castiel lay in the dark Watching Maggie sleep once more. It was the middle of the night and he had decided to watch over her rather then rest.

"Castiel" it was the voice of Haniel.

He ignored it. He didn't want to talk to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about what had happened and he didn't want to have words until he rectified it in his own mind.

"Castiel" again the voice called.

He didn't answer.

Finally, "Castiel, I know what you've done, and I know you are ignoring me." Haniel told him.

He sighed.

"Not now Haniel" he finally responded.

"Yes now" he persisted.

Castiel just sighed.

"It is dangerous, giving away grace like that" the arch scolded him.

"She is well now. No thanks to you" he snapped.

"Castiel you know the law."

"I know she fought for you and you left her to suffer." he said angry.

"She could have healed" the voice told him.

"To what end? Would she have truly recovered?"

"I do not know" the voiced admitted. "but it is wrong to save her from her fate."

"If you do not know then, how is it. you are so certain this isn't her fate?"

"Castiel, you will be punished by the others for this." Haniel warned.

"NO! I am done being punished by my brothers, if father disapproves then he can punish me." he contended.

"Castiel, Law is Law." Haniel chastised him again.

"Are you coming to get me then?" he challenged.

"Of course not, I hold as much blame as you. I should have known your love would prevent you from watching her suffer."

"You admit you left her to suffer" he snapped

"NO I left her to heal. Suffering is part of it." Haniel defended. "You interfered Castiel."

"No, she is mine. I cannot interfere with what is mine." he told the arch.

"Castiel, you are an Angel of the Lord, not some animal with territory." Haniel scoffed.

"NO! I am her lover, her partner, her protector and I am now a father, they are my world now. I understand more than you ever will." he said. "You tell them, my brothers, if they come for me I will fight, I am different now Haniel, warn them."

Haniel made a few more attempts but, Castiel said what needed to be said. He ignored him.

***

A few hours later Castiel heard Bo whining and growling at the bedroom windows. He got up. The last 24 hours had been long and hard and he was at his limit.

"What now?" he sighed

"Pulling on sweats and a t shirt, he went downstairs quietly. The Winchesters were still there and it was Sam, this time, sprawled half on and half off of the sofa. He went to the large window to look out. He could see a form, he went to the front door, fully prepared to blast whatever, whoever to the moon if necessary.

Opening the door, he didn't see anything, he walked out on to the porch to look.

"Hey Bro." he heard from behind him.

"Gabriel" he hissed.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, I've missed you too" he snarked.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, mustering all of his power.

"Chill little brother, I had some free time, so I thought I'd save the paper boy a stop… that's all… it's cool." He explained, as only he could, then he handed Castiel a newspaper.

"What's this?"

"it's a newspaper, humans use it to communicate important information, although I hear it is becoming obsol-" Gabriel was cut off.

"I KNOW what it is… why are you giving it to me?" Castiel said his patients all but gone.

"Touchy…" Gabriel remarked, waggling his fingers. "Just open it." he told him

Castiel opened the paper to see the picture of the woman he and the Winchester's assumed to be Maggie's sister on the front page.

"I thought, it might be important and I thought it might help you tell her." Gabriel said earnestly, nodding upward to the second floor.

"What does it matter to you? And how do you know about 'her'?" Castiel asked becoming more annoyed.

"It matters because you're my Bro, and I know because, well.. I've been watching." he confessed.

"Watching?" Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, angry.

"You really need a little less caffeine in your diet Cass. You are too wired" Gabriel commented on the angels mood.

"I DON'T WANT YOU WATCHING "HER" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Castiel stated, moving closer to his brother.

"Hey whoa. Don't kill the messenger!" Gabriel exclaimed, with his hands in the air "I am… or was, the messenger you know. Yep patron saint of mail men. That's me." he remarked, of his previous position in heaven with some sarcastic pride.

"I know what you were and I know WHAT you ARE. Just stay away." Castiel snapped.

"Okay, I get it, your pissed!" Gabriel understood.

"PISSED! No, I don't think there is a word for what I am right now Gabe, It surpassed PISSED days ago." He again snapped, at his brother.

Gabriel's face softened, he wasn't full of jokes or wise ass comments, he was honest and earnest, in his response.

"I know what you are bro. How about in love, and a father, and scared shitless?" He said, in an unusual, kind manner.

"You are all the things you were never meant to be, hell never designed or equipped to be, yet you are doing a better job than most who are." he continued, his voice almost soothing.

"Why did you come?" Castiel asked, trying to sound less irritated, but he didn't trust his brother.

"Because that day in the warehouse, after my last stunt…" he started to explain, "What Dean said and did… It made me think. Maybe if I want to have a family, I need to be part of the family, and Maybe if that family is in trouble… well then Maybe I should be part of the solution. Instead of more problems."

Castiel nodded. "I still don't trust you."

"And you have good reason not to" Gabriel accepted. "But I mean well and will prove it over time. I swear.".

Gabriel held out a hand to his brother. Castiel accepted it with a warning.

"But Gabriel, I swear if you are not sincere, I will be the end of you." he warned.

"Understood" the other angel nodded. "So do get to come in and meet the Fam?" he said, now back to his jovial self.

"The Fam" Castiel said, rolling his own eyes as it said the word "is sleeping" he informed him.

"Okay, so tell me about my niece, you've got cooking?" he said.

" How did you know it's a girl?" Castiel asked

"I told you, I've been watching" he said, "sheesh, pay attention Cass."

"How much have you been watching?" Castiel questioned, again narrowing his eyes.

"Enough" he answered quietly, looking away.

"How much is enough, come clean Gabe" he said firmly.

"Okay if you insist." he gave in.

"Enough to know you jumpstarted your girl up there. Great idea and Good job by the way, she rocks!" he said giving the thumbs up. "

And… enough to know you two should really do porno, cause that shit is hot. " he waved his hand side to side, nodding dramatically.

"Oh and enough to know you are one lucky son of a bitch, cause she swallows and bro… that is rare." he was interrupted.

"STOP!" Castiel said, holding one hand in front of him and rubbing one hand over his face in frustration.

"You asked." the other angel remarked innocently, shrugging.

"Rules Gabe, we need rules." Castiel sighed.

***

Castiel had gone back to bed. It was almost daylight now but, at least he could be there when Maggie woke. Gabriel wanted to stay, he wanted to make peace with the Winchesters, he wanted to meet Maggie and he wanted to help catch Samael. Castiel told him he could, but he wanted no trouble from him. For now, rule number one; NO MORE WATCHING Maggie or the both of them, especially the both of them. There would be more rules, Castiel had the feeling, the list of rules would be unending, before it was all said and done.

He closed his eyes, feeling Maggie close again. It was almost quiet. No more angels or worried hunters or whining dogs. Peace at last.

***

Dean was on his stomach spread out all over the double bed in the spare room. He was dreaming, she was a brunette, and half naked, he smiled in his sleep as he enjoyed the show.

"Wow that looks like a good one" Dean heard a voice say.

"yeah it's good… now shhh, Sammy" Dean said not quite awake.

"Okay" the voice whispered, "but… I'm not Sam."

Deans eyes popped open, and he jumped straight up, fumbling under the pillows for the gun and aiming it at the man on the floor.

"You sonofabitch! What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey, Dean. It's cool buddy.. Really I come in peace." Gabriel said.

"Just get out" Dean snarled, pointing the gun at him. "I'm gonna be nice, just go, Cass doesn't need more bullshit right now, so just go." Dean reasoned with him.

"Dean dude seriously what is with you guys. It's okay Cass knows I'm here." the angel explained.

Sam heard the commotion and ran in the bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked "Oh Shit what do you want?" he said looking at Gabe.

"Well I came to make peace," He said holding his hands up "but all you guys wanna do is blow a hole in me" he complained, then added. "you do know you can't kill me right?"

"Why would Cass let you in?" Dean questioned him

"I brought him some information earlier, we talked a little, held hands and made nice." Gabriel explained "It's all good.. I swear… Cross my heart.. If I had one."

"So Cass knows you're here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, ask him." he told them.

***

Castiel heard a thump, then a bang and then another thump, downstairs. "The Winchesters have discovered Gabe," he thought to himself.

Once again he eased himself away from Maggie, covering her up. He went downstairs.

"Dean put the gun away, it's not like you can kill him anyway." Castiel grumbled entering the spare room.

"Thanks bro" Gabe said looking proud of himself.

Castiel nodded at him. "Since we're awake, I guess we should talk."

Setting around the table in Maggie's kitchen Castiel and Gabe explained their meeting on the porch and how Gabe came to be there and what he wanted, to Sam and Dean.

"So you mean it, you're going straight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean it" Gabe said earnest.

"Stranger things have happened" Sam said

"How did you find me here?" Castiel asked. "Haniel cloaked the house and the town, does he know about you?"

"Haniel, oh hell no, not that blow hard." Gabe cracked. "I told you, I've been watching?"

Castiel, remembering the conversation from earlier shook his head. "When did you start watching me?"

"Right after I saw you last." he confessed.

"I saw what happened at Carthage." he said quietly.

"Wait, you were there and you didn't help, thought you were going good?" Dean snapped.

"That was then, I didn't know what I was doing, I was still thinking." he explained.

"I followed Cass here, and watched." he admitted. "I watched you guys too," He said looking at Sam and Dean, "but… I gotta say you're both pretty boring compared to these two." he chuckled.

"Okay so you've been here the whole time?" Castiel asked.

"No, just on and off sort of looking out for you. Deciding." he said.

"Did you know Haniel was here?" Castiel asked,

"Oh no no no!" he exclaimed. "I was as surprised as you were to find that out. As a matter of fact, I didn't know who it was, I almost told you then, In case we needed to kick some ass." Gabe told him.

"What about Ilchester?" Dean asked. "were you there?"

"Yes and no" he said

Castiel looked confused.

"I followed, I saw Cass close the doorway. I even went back to the convent to make sure it was closed… and I left." he confided.

"What about when Samael came" Castiel asked his eyes narrowed,

"No" Gabriel said somber "I was gone and by the time I heard… it was over. You were on the floor screaming for Haniel" He said with a bowed head

"Cass I swear, if I would have been there, I would have done something, that is a big part of why I am here now. I swear, if I could have changed it… I would have." he said sympathetic.

Castiel nodded. "I believe you."

"In a way I guess I did, but I had no idea, when I did it." he said with a small laugh.

"What are you talking about" Sam asked.

"Maggie" Gabriel said. "Persephone, couldn't possess her." he said.

Castiel perked up, Sam and Dean did not know Maggie was pregnant, he wasn't quite ready to tell them, but he had no idea what Gabriel had to do with it.

"Gabe." Cass started.

"All I did was switch the pills Cass." he tried to explain.

All three looked at him confused.

"Look I was here, I knew about Andy, I saw how much she missed him Cass." he went on.

More confused looks from the others.

"I saw you, I knew you wanted her to have her child back and I knew you couldn't and really shouldn't do that." He kept going.

"Gabriel what are you talking about?" Castiel finally asked.

"I did the next best thing, I switch her birth control pills, just what she had in the house, they were useless," he said with half a smile.

Dean looked at Castile "Cass what the hell is he talking about?"

Sam was nodding.

Castiel wasn't sure himself. He should have assumed Maggie was doing something to prevent pregnancy, he didn't even think it was a possibility but, It would explain why she had no clue.

"Cass don't be mad, it was meant to be my last prank, but it was meant to be a good deed, to bring happiness." he expressed.

Castiel understood and nodded. "I'm not mad, it was part of the prophecy Gabe, and as near as I can figure why Haniel brought me here… Fate." he said.

Dean and Sam still looked lost "Okay, someone want to let us in on this now? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed again "Maggie is… with child" he told them quietly.

"What?" Dean said confused "No way"

Sam just sat wide eyed.

"Oh its true" Gabriel chimed in. "Not only did he hit the bulls eye, he blew the balls right off" Gabe grinned.

Dean nodded. It's a girl??


	24. Chapter 22

Ok this one is a bit shorter and some bits of info and cute Gabe moment and odds and ends. Part 2 will end in the next 2 chapeters with a cliffe I am warning you now and I hope it is a doozy. Yes i am evil.

22

Castiel left Gabriel and the Winchesters in the kitchen, returning to the bedroom before Maggie woke.

"Take your time little bro" Gabriel winked at him, followed by an insane chortle. When he excused himself to go upstairs.

"I won't be long." Castiel assured, despite his brothers insinuations.

The sun was up, he new any moment it would break through the bedroom window brightly enough to wake her.

He carried the newspaper Gabriel had brought in his hand. He had no idea how he was going to explain waiting a full day to tell her, or at the very least take action, do something, do anything. It was simple to him, Maggie was more important, but he didn't know if she would see it this way, regardless of how she felt about Kate.

He once again he slid next to her, and touched her hair. He still had no idea what to do. The Winchesters couldn't take on Samael alone, he did not want to leave her and she sure as hell wasn't going along this time. He sighed. Again.

She stirred. He waited. Soon her face was against his chest and the sun was too bright in the room.

"Good morning" he told her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm" she murmured. "Where were you half the night?"

He chuckles, "It was a very long night. You will see."

"Oh?, why does that worry me?" she laughs.

"Well we do need to talk." he said kissing her.

"Oh no" she teased, "that rarely leads any where good."

He shows her the newspaper, and admits to keeping the information from her.

Maggie stares at the picture on the front page, "Yeah that's Kate." she tells him.

"Maggie, I'm sorry we should have done something sooner, I just… You had just come around and you needed me here." he explained.

She shook her head. "We talked about this along time ago, remember? You can't save them all Castiel."

"But" he started.

"No buts" she stopped him ".. Listen, I understand this is my sister but, we aren't even sure one has anything to do with the other." she told him. "Haniel said she was not suitable as a vessel. Sameal can't use her if she isn't a vessel can he? For all I know she had a fight with Chris, that is the poor SOB who married her," Maggie explained, " she is probably off pouting, I wouldn't put it past her, she is such a spoilt brat." expounding.

"I have to question anything Haniel says right now Maggie."

"No I trust him." she defended

"Maggie he led you right into the hands of a monster and then left you to be beaten, then suffer and… I won't even think it." he stopped himself.

"I understand Castiel, I do. But ,I also understand he was doing what he thought was right."

"Right?" Castiel looked at her wide eyed, "Maggie, how was that the right thing to do?" he argued.

"Because for so long before you came here, I didn't want to wake up Castiel, I went to bed every night, angry, because I was left here. I woke up every morning pissed because I had! He wanted it to be my choice."

"No Maggie." she shook his head. "You didn't mean that, you were just buried in grief and blame, you know you didn't really want to die."

"Yes, I did, or at least I just didn't want to feel anymore pain. That is why he didn't bend the rules Castiel, I am certain." She told him, "If I hadn't asked so many times for it to end, I believe he would have healed me."

"But he didn't protect you." he pointed out.

"He couldn't, you know that, not for this part. It had to happen the way it did." she told him.

"So you believe I was wrong to heal you?" He asked sounding almost wounded.

"No. You know that. You talked to me, felt me, you know I wanted to wake up."

"Maggie, I love you but, I don't trust him, I am sorry."

She nodded, "I know and I even understand."

"I believe Kate is a vessel Maggie" he told her.

"But Haniel said…"

Now he cut her off. " Maybe he decided she was not suitable because he knew she would never agree. You and I both know she doesn't have to agree she only has to die." He reminded her as gently as he could.

"Why wouldn't Haniel tell me that then?"

"Because He chooses his words very carefully, Maggie you know that much is true. He only tells you what you need to know."

Maggie nodded, "Yes. I'll give you that, sometimes he is one giant riddle, but again, I believe he is only trying to preserve free will, he doesn't mean harm."

Castiel nodded, "Perhaps, still I must question everything he has told us or will tell us." he said

"Castiel he brought you here, was that wrong too?" she questioned.

"Of course not." he said pulling her to his face, kissing her.

"Then please remember that before you think of confronting him."

He nodded. He didn't tell her about his argument with archangel or the veiled threat of punishment. She may have thought differently if he had but, he didn't want her frightened, they needed to deal with Kate. Then he would deal with heaven.

"I'm confused by it all" she admitted.

"I know, that is why we have to rely on what we know, nothing else." he told her.

"Okay, I will leave it up to you." she sighed.

Allowing him to enclose her in his arms.

"Umm Maggie?" he said

"yeah"

"There is something else."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You should probably come down and see." he said with a sigh.

***

Maggie walked into the kitchen with Castiel to find it full of food, well not really food, desserts, yes there were doughnuts and danish and a few other things that could pass as breakfast but, most of it was sugar covered sugar.

She saw Dean, elbow deep in chocolate pie, mouth so full it was about to burst. "Cass I gotta admit, I was so wrong about Gabe." he said attempting to swallow the mouth full. "He is frigging great." Now shoveling another fork full in.

Sam scowled watching his brother inhale the pie.

"Hey Cass, I decided to make a little breakfast, hope that isn't' against your rules." Gabe quipped and smiled.

Maggie just looked confused.

"Maggie this is my brother, Gabriel" he said with slight irritation.

" I thought he was…" she started.

"An evil bastard" Gabriel finished.

"Among other things" She answered staring at him with interest.

He nodded " I guess you could say I am reforming" he smiled.

Maggie looked at Castiel and he nodded.

"And I must say you are fantastic" Gabriel said taking her hand and spinning her around.

Castiel glared at him. "What Cass?" he challenged "She is." He said honestly.

Maggie laughed and looked at her angel, "leave him be," she said "I like him."

"I have something special" he said "Just for you" Gabriel pulled out a seat and sat her in it an set a plate in front of her with a danish.

"Raspberry and cream cheese," he said proudly "I promise it is even better than your favorite at that deli" he smiled at her looking satisfied with himself.

She giggled at him "Really?"

"Absolutely" he said "as many as you like" he added.

And it was. Maggie smiled her appreciation, with a full mouth.

"Gabriel!" Castiel snapped "She hasn't eaten anything but some crackers and tea in days, I don't think all of this is the best thing for her or the child" he said firmly

"Oh Cass come on. Lighten up," Gabe told him.

"Yeah Cass get the stick outta your ass" Dean chimed in.

Castiel looked at Maggie for some semblance of reason. "Castiel, it's good it's really really good." she smiled at him her mouth full as Gabe placed another on her plate.

"Maggie" he said shaking his head.

"Ok fine" Gabriel said, "I'll whip up some milk for the little one… that make you happy?."

"It would be an improvement." the angel agreed reluctantly

"Oh no.. no milk" Maggie said "I hate milk"

"But you don't hate chocolate milk" he said handing her a glass.

She grinned accepting it.

Castiel shook his head, soon even Sam was inhaling the doughnuts and pastries. "They have all lost their minds" he thought. In less than an hour his brother had managed to bring them all to his side. He was taking over.

Maggie saw his expression and crooked a finger his direction, calling him next to her.

"Sit" she instructed. And she stuffed a piece danish in his mouth.

"Maggie I don't think this is what your body needs right now" he protested chewing.

"Castiel" she said, "He is just trying to thank you… us.. Let him go, be gracious." She said popping another piece of danish in his mouth before he could argue.

He just nodded again reluctantly.

"Besides you're still my favorite angel" she kissed him "let him be happy, he has a family again."

"Okay… but"

"No buts." she kissed him again, "you know I'm right.. Just enjoy" she kissed him softer and he responded with another, then another, then….

"Okay none of that in the kitchen." Gabriel said, looking down on them and winking at his brother, setting a plate of danish in front of Castiel. "I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"No, it's fine" Castiel told his brother, "Just not everyday, okay?" he looked at him hopeful he would understand.

Gabe nodded.

***

After they had all had breakfast Gabriel style and Castiel had made him clean up every bit of it, Castiel fussed over the details of the once spotless kitchen.

"He's a bit OCD huh." Gabe cracked, to Maggie.

"He's a neat freak for sure, thought he was gonna sterilize the place his first day here. And you should see him clean the bath room." she laughed.

Gabe chuckled. "Be easy on him… he loves you."

Maggie looked at Gabriel. "He can clean what ever he likes."

"No" he said shaking his head, "I mean the other stuff. His over protectiveness, he is a pain in the ass I know, but it's because he loves you."

Once Castiel was certain the kitchen had no lasting damage he returned to the living room with the rest the group who were pretty much in agony from stuffing too many sugary treats in their stomachs but satisfied.

"So now we need a new plan" Dean started.

"Well considering he could have taken her anywhere, we need more than a plan" Sam said.

"Well it's pretty easy to track his little group of blood suckers, or life suckers or what ever the hell those things are. Just look for dead shit." Dean remarked.

"But that won't necessarily lead you to Sameal," Castiel reminded "Once free of hell they have their own agenda."

"But they were in town when Kate went missing" Sam pointed out.

"Yes" he agreed "but that doesn't mean Samael is still there, as a matter of fact considering what happened in Ilchester, he probably isn't."

"What he kicked our asses and he's afraid we want him to do it again?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No. He has what he needs and he doesn't think we are on to him. He will want to do this nice and quiet if possible." Castiel explained.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Dean looked out the window. "Cops are here Maggie" he said

She nodded. "Probably Matt. I wouldn't call him the cops exactly" she laughed "it's a small town."

Mathew Lloyd was a 40ish, tall, round man, with graying blonde hair. He was the one and only full time police officer employed by the town. He was kind and intimidating in size luckily, because he wasn't in nature.

Dean opened the door.

The officer looked up at Dean questioning, "I'm looking for Maggie?" He said confused by the stranger.

"I'm here, Matt. Come in." Maggie said, walking to the door.

He stepped in and nodded at her, dressed in Jeans and a flannel shirt like most of the other men in town. He rarely wore the uniform the township provided but he did drive the car.

He looked around at the others in the room. Maggie introduced Castiel although, the men were familiar with each other, Matt had seen him around town with Maggie, they had never actually met. The others he wasn't so sure of. She introduced Gabriel as Castiels brother and Sam and Dean as friends from the city and Matt was satisfied. He didn't push for last names or any other information.

"Well Maggie I am hoping you know why I am here." he said, sitting down the seat she had offered him.

"My sister… Kate." She answered taking her seat next to Castiel.

"Yeah" he nodded. "The sheriffs department at the county seat called me and wanted me to come around and ask a few questions. I hope that's okay" he said respectfully.

"Of course" She answered. " I would expect someone would want to talk to me."

"I told them it's a small town and I have never seen you have much family around, hell was surprised to find out you had a sister, but, protocol, you know." he explained.

"It's fine Matt." Maggie reassured him. "And the reason you have never seen much family… Well that is because it is pretty much just Kate and I. We've never been close, even when we were kids. I don't think I can help very much." Maggie offered."

"I understand, but can you tell me the last time you saw her or spoke to her?"

"Maggie nodded again, "The last time I saw Kate was about a year ago, our mother died and we sold the family business, we were both at the attorneys' office at the same time. Aside from that I don't even think she sent a Christmas card this year." Maggie explained.

"So no contact at all?" he asked.

"None" Maggie told him.

"No idea where she might have gone or where she might be, friends, enemies, a secret boyfriend?" he asked.

Maggie shook her head, " No, we didn't talk, at all, and even if we did she wouldn't have told me much." She told him, "We just weren't close."

The officer nodded his understanding.

"Do they know anything?" Maggie asked.

"No more than was in the papers or on tv." he told her. "Like she just vanished. Car in the garage, purse on the counter, nothing out of place and nothing missing… except her." He bowed his head, "I am sorry Maggie wish I could help you more, "whether or not you spoke she's your sister and that's rough I imagine."

Maggie thanked him again and let him out the door. "We really do need to do something," She said once he pulled away.

"I think we need to start at the house and talk to the husband." Dean said.

"I can do that" Maggie said, "Chris knows me he'll talk to me."

"Good idea" Sam nodded.

Castiel shook his head "No"

"Cass we're not gonna take her into the middle of it but, she can talk to the man, shit it's gonna seem strange if she doesn't." Dean told him.

"Fine, she can call." He said flatly "I'll dial, but she is not going."

"Castiel, I have to go. He is family, whether or not we got along, I'm obligated."

"No Maggie." He insisted now. "The area was crawling with vampires a day ago. It's not safe."

"You'll be with me" she told him

"I'll be there too. "Gabriel told him. "Between the two of us we ought to be able to clear the way for her."

"Perhaps." Castiel sighed. "But that is it, Maggie" he told her. "After you talk to him, we come home, you gather some things, and you and Bo go to Bobby's until this is done."

"Wait, why cant I-"

"Because you nearly died. Because there is more at stake. You can pout and you can drive off if you want to. I will follow you and I will bring you right back here. The only thing you will accomplish is wasting time, but you are not coming with me and you are not staying here alone." He said it sternly.

Maggie stood up to look at him, neither backed down, The Winchesters and Gabriel sat back in their seats almost white knuckled awaiting her explosion.

But there was none. Maggie could see his eyes, they weren't unyielding, they were swirling, he was afraid, and protective and, he wanted to finish this.

"Okay" she said " You win, this time" she added.

Castiel nodded relieved.

"I guess I'll get ready" she said and went upstairs.

"Dude" Gabriel said " I thought you were so fucking dead."

"What just happened here." Dean looked confused

Sam " I think hell just froze over."

"I should check on her" Castel said, now feeling guilty for the outburst.

***

The bedroom door was shut, but it was not locked. When he went in Maggie was in the bathroom running water for a shower. He didn't say anything to her. Just watched and waited for her outburst it never came.

She opened the shower door. "You coming or you into watching now?" she quipped out at him as she stepped in the shower.

In the shower he started to apologize.

"Shhh it's done. You've decided." she said. "Leave it."

So he did.

"I want you to come back." She told him between kisses, as he pressed her against the tile walls.

"I will." he growled out. his mouth now trailing down her neck as he lifted her against him.

"No I mean it." She said. "He can kill you."

"Yes" he admitted "But he won't… I am ready this time, I am different this

time."

He was different she could feel it.. and so was she, he had changed her.

And he was ready, it wasn't until Maggie gave in that it came to him but, yes now he knew how to kill Samael. It would be simple really**.**


	25. Chapter 23

_Ok one more after this it will probably be much longer to tie it all up and build up to part 3. Maggie carries this one so if you are hating my Maggie run now. lol ;D_

_Enjoy_

_Feedback is love remember. you're all so damn quiet again, I dont know who is still with me here. lol_

_xox_

_EP_

23

Maggie was sitting in Bobby's kitchen it was late, close to 3 am. Tired and knowing she should sleep, her head was too full of worry and the days events.

Bobby was thrilled to finally meet her and drew her in for a hug from his chair.

"Well it's about damn time girl!" he exclaimed.

Maggie smiled at him, " I promise to stay out of the way."

"Oh hell you won't be in the way, I'm happy to have you, unlike those other two" he joked "Now they can be a pain in the ass!" he laughed.

"Thank you Bobby, for taking care of her, " Castiel told him.

"I get the feeling she don't need much looking after" he nodded at the angel.

" She has her moments." he sighed as Maggie entered the house.

Bobby laughed. "They all do son, they all do." he told him, "You should know that, better than all of us."

"I should know many things I do not." Castiel told him.

"It's all new, to you huh?" Bobby sympathized.

Castiel nodded.

"You lover her?" the older hunter asked

"More than anything." the angel responded.

"Then you're screwed," Bobby joked, "But as long as you love her you'll make it work."

Castiel chuckled.

The hunters face softened. "She been through a lot, hell you both have, I'll take good care of her. Don't worry bout that. You just get that son of a bitch. Okay?"

Inside Bobby told Maggie to head up the stairs pick a room she could call any of them up there her own, he didn't use them and no one else was there. He was gonna feed Bo and get to know him and they would talk when she was settled.

Maggie looked at Castiel worry on her face, as she settled in her room.

"Maggie I promise it will be okay" he told her "I have a plan, I promise it will be over very soon."

He held her and she nodded into his chest.

"We will talk more about what happened today when I get back." the angel whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You have no reason to be. You did the right thing. You just need more control." He assured her.

Again she nodded.

"I need to go meet Gabe, Bobby will take care of you. Please Maggie let me handle this."

She understood he meant he didn't want her to involve Haniel.

"Please be careful." she whispered.

"I promise." He kissed her good bye.

***

2 hours earlier.

Castiel and Gabriel had gone ahead to make sure the area was safe. Maggie had ridden with the Winchesters to the suburb where her sister lived, in her big blue house and white picket fence. Her wonderful husband, with 2 kids, 2 dogs,1 cat a hamster and a goldfish. Ah yes, Kate had that perfect little life. The life her mother planned for her. Maggie felt ill just thinking about it.

Gabriel went off to survey the area for possible hiding places, of Sameal, the boys went to question the neighbors, Castiel stayed to remain in the back ground unseen, observing Maggie's interaction with her brother in law.

Christopher Aiden Kilian, wasn't a bad looking man, in fact quite handsome, but, like Maggie's own Todd, he was raised with wealth and too full of himself. She wasn't quite sure what he even did for a living, or said he did for a living. Something in Real Estate she thought, he didn't need to do it, what ever it was.

"Maggie!" he greeted her at the door. "Come in" He told her opening the large oak door widely. "I was going to call you but, Kate always took care of those things, I couldn't even find your number. I thought I would drive out tomorrow to… be with you" he said, softly lowering his head as if grieving.

"Typical" Maggie thought "self centered rich boy." again to herself. Of course all he saw was her sympathetic smile.

"Well I thought I should come and see if I could do anything." Maggie offered, certain he would decline.

"Of course not" he said. You have been through so much already, I wouldn't think of imposing." He stated almost sickly sweet. "But I am happy you came."

He sat her in the family room and offered her tea, she declined.

"I assume you spoke to the police" He said

"Yes this morning, I'm afraid I couldn't tell them much…. Kate and I…. Well you know, we didn't really talk." She told him.

He nodded, " And I want you to know I had always encouraged her to work on that. I always felt she should put more effort into your relationship." he said, sitting across from her, taking her hands as if to console her.

Maggie shook her head. "It's always been that way with us." Maggie said looking around the room at the few framed photographs of the happy family setting about. She had never realized just how painfully thin her sister was. It seemed glaringly apparent to her now.

"Yes" he answered "The two of you are strikingly different for two who share so many physical attributes." Now moving to sit next to her.

Maggie nodded at him. Was the SOB hitting on her? Aside from similar bone structure she didn't share much with Kate. For one, She ate, something Kate apparently never did, by the looks of her in the photos.

Kate, always taller, thinner, more graceful, primed for a life on the social pages. Maggie short, curvy, far from graceful, as could be proven by the numerous fading scars on her body from mishaps growing up.

"Yes I have been told we look a great deal alike" Maggie said rising to stand and create some distance from, her lecherous brother in law.

He nodded and smiled, looking somewhat disappointed.

"So what happened?" She asked him, "I mean how did you discover she was missing?"

"The kids came home from school and she wasn't here. When they called her cell. It rang from her purse in the kitchen. They called me, I was working." he explained.

"So you came home?" Maggie asked her assumption.

"Not at first, I thought she had just gone to one of the neighbors, you know, just down the street or something." he told her. 'A few hours later she still hadn't returned so I came home and called the police."

"Anything strange happen before she went missing?" Maggie asked.

"Not really, or at least not that I am aware of." He said, now standing and stepping closer to her again.

"She hadn't mentioned meeting anyone new, or seemed bothered." Maggie asked, trying not to sound too conspicuous.

"No not that she mentioned or I noticed" he answered. "You know how Kate is, she has her own interests and I have mine, we don't pry into each others affairs." he said now placing his hand on her shoulder, leaning in from behind to whisper the word "Affairs" in her ear.

"You mean you didn't care." Maggie thought to herself, beginning to realize how lonely Kate must of have been in this big house with a husband who obviously didn't give a shit about her. Maggie understood, Kate had bought the dream mother was selling. Marry rich and do as you please. It was almost funny, Kate was living the life she herself had run from when she met Marcus. Sad. It was all so sad, for the first time Maggie felt sorry for her sister, almost protective. Maggie had lost everything and everyone but, she knew she was loved, cared for. Kate had never known those things.

Maggie stood still tolerating his hand on her shoulder. "Then you?" Maggie questioned. "What about you?" she questioned. "Anyone new in your life that might want to see Kate out of the way." She said teasing.

She had to play him now. He wasn't likely to tell her damn thing if he thought she was hostile.

"No… no prospects" he said almost sadly. "and now I'm just not sure what to do, I have no wife and my children no mother." he said placing his other hand on her shoulder and beginning to massage. Did he honestly think she would just move right in and take over for Kate? She hadn't even been missing 3 full days.

"Dick!" she thought.

She was glad she was facing away from him, he wouldn't see the clench of her jaw. His actions were having an effect on her. She almost threw up in her mouth. Probably not his desired effect but, an effect none the less.

She was trying to put it together, one of them had met someone who gave Kate away as a vessel. Perhaps he even sold her out. How would he know though?

"So no one at all, not even a one night stand?" she pushed harder than she should have, he didn't seem to notice.

"Well" he said. "There was one. In a bar, few days ago." he continued, "Strange girl, but attractive. "Said she was into married men, liked to hear the details, it turned her on."

Okay now her stomach flopped. " ah" Maggie said, giving her best throaty chuckle, " a little kink?" she said softly.

"Well once we got to the room it was a game" he laughed. I told her something and she gave me something, moved her and a little faster, kissed me a little lower, a reward." whispering the last part into her ear.

"And what did she want to know…."

"At first, basic things, where we met, was she pretty, then some family information, nothing too personal, but then…" he slowed. "She did ask if she had any marks. You know birth marks."

"What she look like?"

"Dark hair, nice smile, dirty mind." he described "I didn't really require more than that."

Maggie knew she and Kate also shared the same birth marks on their inner thigh. Could that be it? Did that mark them as vessels. No, hell she didn't know. Castiel had seen it hundreds of times and never mentioned it. Would he know? She shook her self free of the thoughts she had to concentrate now.

"Of course I told her yes."

Maggie laughed seductively as if enjoying the story. "So young and attractive is your thing. Did she have a name?"

"Of course, but I don't really remember it, it's not like I planned to see her again." He laughed.

"Did you tell the police any of this." Maggie asked finding it hard to continue the game, her anger now building. She was betting her life the girls name was Meg.

"Of course not, she was just a girl in a bar." he said

Maggie snapped she turned facing him fast, much quicker than he could have possibly expected and her hand was around his throat in an instant. Pushing forward, she had backed him into a wall with more than human strength. Hand tightly around his throat. Maggie was at least 10 inches shorter than him and it was quite a reach but she did it effortlessly.

"Maggie!" he struggled, surprised

"YOU STUPID SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" she snarled at him.

"What's wrong with you!" he asked terrified.

"What was her name Chris?" She demanded tightening her grip.

"Maggie let him go!" Castiel who was now behind her demanded.

"The hell I will!" she snapped at him.

"Who are you?" Chris squeaked out even more terrified.

Castiel ignored him "We have what we need, now let him go."

"Castiel stay out of it!" she barked at him.

"It will do no good to kill him Maggie. He has children to take care of."

"He doesn't care about them anymore than he did Kate!"

"Maggie please. Think about what you are doing. Think about, his children." Castiel soothed trying to talk her down.

She loosened her grip a little.

"Let me finish this" Castiel said "you go, wait with Sam and Dean I promise I will handle this. I saw and heard everything I will deal with it"

She shook her head, her eyes locked on her brother in law. "No, He fucking sold her out for a blow job!"

" I didn't know." Chris said, now sobbing.

Castiel looked up at the man, as if warning him to shut up.

"Maggie, this isn't why I gave you my grace. This isn't how to use it. Please. Let me, I promise to deal with him." Castiel soothed again.

She let him drop but still glared. down at him. "Miserable bastard" she hissed, as she kicked him hard in the balls.

"Ok, Maggie" Castiel reached for her and held her against him feeling her calm, but she was hot, her skin was several degrees hotter than a normal human, not as hot as his own, but hot, the sparks beneath her skin almost painful even to him. What had she become, he wondered?

Next thing Maggie knew she was sitting in the impala still fuming, but better. Sam and Dean were just now approaching the Car.

****

Inside the house Chris Kilian was slouched against the wall, sobbing.

"What was wrong with her?" He asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Castiel answered Matter of fact as he picked up and looked at the various family photos around the room.

"How could she do that? " He whined still clutching his crotch.

Castiel lips curled into a small smile, now watching him. "She did what she thought was best."

He calmed a little. "Who are you, how'd you just appear like that?"

"I am Castiel an angel of the Lord and we are going to have talk about what just happened here." He informed him. As he knelt down close to the man's face.

When Chris Aiden Kilian awoke the only thing he would remember with any certainty, would be the black shadow of wings against is family room wall. The knowledge that he would contain his lust to his wife and his wife alone, and he would most certainly never treat his sister in law with anything but respect.

***

Castiel appeared in the car next to Maggie. Sam and Dean had been trying to get her to talk since they came back. She just shook her head and glared out the window.

"Cas what the hell happened in there?" Dean asked.

"Nothing we need to discuss now. " he told them, looking at Maggie.

"She okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"She will be fine."

"Did she find out anything?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, Kate is with Samael."

"Do we know where?" Dean this time

"No Gabriel is working on that now" the angel explained. "He is looking for a gateway to hell near by."

"What about Maryland, that's close." Sam suggested

"I do not believe he would go back there, it's too obvious."

Dean nodded, agreement. "We know there is one in Wyoming."

"Too far" Castiel responded. "Gabriel will find it I am certain."

"So what now" Dean again

" I need to take Maggie home, and then to Bobby's" he said "You need to find a place to wait, when you do call me, I will tell Gabe. He will come to you."


	26. Chapter 24

_This wraps up part 2 I will start working on part 3 soon as I can. Hubby is in the hospital again and I am not sure what the next few weeks will bring. He is out of town this time, so I am home with the kids just in contact by phone and running both of our businesses so it can be crazy busy or super boring depending on the day. I really do need some feedback on this part as well. My pm is always open for those who dont like the review or would just rather be more personal. A few of you have been wonderful with your feedback and I am grateful!!! truly. please take a moment now if you haven't lately or even if you have and you are enjoying this. I need a little kick in the ass :)_

_xox_

_EP_

24

Castel landed in the back seat of the impala next to his brother, Gabriel, causing Dean to swerve.

"Hey whoa, dammit Cass, I thought you couldn't find us anymore?" Dean complained, righting the car to the proper lane.

"You I can't, Gabriel I can." he stated, nodding at his brother.

"Maggie get settled in at Bobby's?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I don't believe she is happy about it but, she is settled." he told them.

"Bobby will cheer her up" Sam assured him.

"Yeah you know Bobby is just a ball of sunshine." Dean cracked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cass, about Maggie?" Dean started, "What the hell happened back there?"

"Maggie lost her temper with her brother in law." Castiel said simply.

"Cass c'mon, it was more than that, it was like she was steaming, literally, when we came to the car." Dean pushed.

Castiel sighed, then explained most of the details.

"Shit, I guess the moral is 'don't piss off Maggie'." Dean remarked.

"You should remember that." Sam said, looking at his brother.

Dean smirked at him.

"Where are we going now?" Castiel asked.

"Back to West Virginia". Dean tells him, "Gabe found a cave system there, 45 miles long."

"You are thinking this is the gateway?" Castiel says looking at Gabriel.

"It's got the right vibe." he tells him, 'I found an opening that looks new, about midway, and Dean told me it's not far from where Vetis had his little get together little while back." Gabriel finished.

Castiel nodded, it almost made sense now. Just a few more pieces.

Gabriel planned to go ahead of the rest, follow the Cave system from beginning to end, looking for any sign of Samael or Kate. They all suspected he had a hiding place until he would be ready.

Castiel was about to leave as well, He wanted to retrace the places he had known Vetis to be and find what tied the two incidents together.

"Cass" Dean said

"Yes"

"About Maggie, did you know? I mean, that she might 'be different'?"

"I assumed there would be some consequence."

"What does this make her? Is she an angel?"

Castiel shook his head, "It makes her Maggie."

"What about the prophesy?" Sam asked "Is your grace the gift?"

"I do not know, I assumed the child was." he told him sounding short. "It doesn't matter she will not stop Persephone. I will."

And he was gone.

***

Back to Bobby's kitchen

Maggie had watched another hour tick by on the clock, 4 am. It was quiet and she hadn't heard a word from any of them since Castiel had left her there.

Maggie had a feeling, a nagging, she should have gone with them. She felt she should be there. She knew if she asked Haniel, he would agree. But he would not protect her. These were the events that could and would change the fate of the entire planet and he could not interfere. He would keep her safe as her father asked but, he would not keep her from her destiny, trouble was, no one seemed to know what that was. Not even Haniel and Castiel no longer wanted to hear it.

Bobby was great. Once she was settled, she and Bobby talked and played cards, watched tv, she read through tons of his old books, Maggie was impressed by many of them, but still, it didn't make the time pass any more quickly.

Bobby finally fell asleep waiting for news and she went upstairs and changed, hoping the comfy sweats and t shirt would help to sooth her, but still she found her self wide awake and waiting.

She had all but blocked out her thoughts of what had happened earlier with Chris. She understood and Castiel explained, she had been effected by his grace, there may be even more changes to follow. They would talk more, but not to worry. Easier said than done.

She dropped her hand to her belly, low in the spot Castiel always touched and smiled. She wished she could feel, whatever it was he felt there that made him smile. She held her hand there and closed her eyes, wishing they could all be together again, wanting it to be over.

"You should be sleeping." she heard his voice behind her.

Then his arms around her neck and shoulders as he knelt down.

"Is it over?" she asked Castiel hopeful.

"No, but it is quiet now. We are waiting" he said.

"Then why are you here?"

"You wanted me here. I told you, I would always hear you and I would always come." he said matter of fact.

She smiled and leaned her forehead to his. He bumped his nose to hers a few times. "I miss you" he whispered.

"Me too"

"He now put his hand on the low spot on her belly and smiled. "She is fine. don't worry" he told her.

"What do you feel when you do that?" she asked.

He put his lips against her ear and whispered, "Life."

He rubbed his nose and lips against the side of her face, next to her ear, a few times then, he chuckled softly, "I love you and I really miss you." he breathed into her ear.

She chuckled too. "You're out of luck, Bobby is in the next room. But I still love you" she teased.

He released a soft playful growl into her ear. He was well aware Maggie loved his growls almost as much as his wings.

She turned her head and kissed him softly, he didn't let the chance escape him. He kissed back harder, then deeper and soon his tongue was against her teeth and then playing with her own. She could feel his breathing getting shorter and his hands on her face. she was definitely much warmer, but she broke the kiss, leaning into his forehead.

'You have to go back." she whispered.

Another growl, he teased at her lips, trying to get her to kiss him again.

Then,

"Some angel you are!" Bobby muttered has he wheeled past them. adding "Damn."

"I am sorry Bobby, we will behave." Castiel said blushing and laughing as Maggie giggled.

Bobby just shook his head.

"I don't suppose your being here means this mess is done with?" the older hunter asked.

The angel shook his head "No, I am just checking on Maggie." he explained.

"So where we at in all this? And what the hell are you doing up?" he said looking at Maggie.

"They are waiting for Samael to arrive and I couldn't sleep." Maggie answered both questions.

Bobby nodded. "Sure you're looking in the right spot?" he asked.

"Yes, both Gabriel and I can feel it." he told him, "We expect him to begin the ritual just after night fall. He explained. "We just can't locate him."

***

Gabriel stood leaning against wall of the motel. Waiting was boring, but he had promised to stand watch while the humans slept. Castiel arrived beside him.

"So little bro, how is she?" he asked Castiel

"Awake and worried." he sighed.

Gabriel nodded. "She's worried about you, us." he told him.

"It's more than that. She has it in her head she should have come with us."

"She tell you that?"

"No she doesn't have to. I can tell."

Gabe chuckled. "Love… isn't it grand."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No really Cass, you ever think there is a reason things happened the way they did?"

"You mean meeting Maggie?"

"I mean all of it, meeting her, the Baby, the attack, giving her your grace, and now… Whatever that grace has caused Maggie to become." He explained.

"No, things just got out of control, I did what I had to." Castiel told him, as he turned away too look out into the parking lot of the motel.

Gabe chuckled again, "Castiel" he said, "We are the agents of fate, and while even we may not understand it, we both know there are no accidents, no coincidence. To everything there is a purpose, Brother." he expounded softly.

"Not this time" Castiel said stubbornly. "I will kill Samael and I will put and end to Persephone by doing so."

"You really think you can change 2000 year old prophesy Cass?"

"I have to." he said determined.

Castiel had a plan, Vetis wanted him to surrender and he planned to. He would go to Samael and make a deal. Once he was close enough, he would kill him, hopefully before he was able to release Persephone to possess Kate.

****

Maggie woke up in the strange bedroom, She hated waking alone, now even more than before Castiel. At least the room at Bobby's didn't fill with blinding light and she could sleep in, she had been awake until nearly 5 am worrying and then finally spending time with Castiel. His visit didn't completely ease her mind or quell the nagging but, she was able to sleep after he had gone back.

She sat up and right away the room spun.

"Wonderful" She said to herself sarcastically, "Dizzy just what I need."

Waiting on the room to come into focus, she wondered where Castiel was, but she had learned her lesson, when he arrived early that morning, she didn't focus on him. Just wondered. Swinging her feet on to the floor she stood. More dizzy washed over her, reaching out for the wall she muttered "shit" and shook her head back and forth trying to lose the feeling. "What's this about?" she wondered to herself. Then looking down she rubbed the low spot on her stomach, "Hey in there, is this your doing?" She laughed a little. "probably" she thought.

She went into the bathroom and showered pulling on jean's and a t shirt, then a sweat shirt.

Downstairs she found Bobby sitting at his computer taking notes and comparing information with an open book next to him.

"Well good morning Sleepy!" he said as she came in the room.

"Morning Bobby" She told him heading to the kitchen for coffee.

"I kept some breakfast warm for you in the oven, and don't give me any crap about not being hungry you need to eat!" he told her.

"She nodded at him " I will, I will"

"So you finally got some sleep then."

"Yeah what time is it anyway?" She asked.

"Around 12" he told her

"Wow too much" sleep she said.

"Well considering you sat up smooching with that angel till 5 in the morning, NO!" He teased her.

She chucked and tilted her head back and forth, "you have a point. "But he really wasn't here the whole time. I just couldn't sleep." She explained.

"Maggie I'm not telling you what to do, but, you need to sleep and eat and take care of yourself, especially now." he told her.

She sighed "For an angel, he sure does have a big mouth" she lauged.

"He wanted me to know, because he was worried, that's all." he told her.

"I know but, I swear he has just told everyone, A little normal, a little time to wrap my own head around this would be nice." she grumbled.

"Well he seemed happy about the little one, if that is any consolation."

She nodded. "I know," She smiled at the older man, "And I know he is clueless about these things." she sighed.

"He'll learn" Bobby reassured her.

"You heard anything more?"

"Nope" he told her "Been looking into West Virginia Caves, but haven't come up with anything interesting yet."

"I should have gone" she said almost to herself.

"Damn girl you are as hard headed as Dean I swear." he grumbled at her.

"I just feel like I should be there, can't shake it." she explained.

"Let them handle this. Maggie, you need to stay clear for this one." he told her.

"I know and I am trying Bobby but… I really feel like they can't do this with out me."

"Now I know why you fit in here, crazy must run in your family too." he sighed.

She laughed at him. 'Actually they were all pretty boring." she told him.

'My dad had his moments but, nothing really dangerous, well until Haniel," she told him.

"Book Dealer?" Bobby confirmed.

"Yeah, about as boring as it gets." She laughed, "He would have loved this place." Maggie said looking around.

"What was his name," Bobby asked "Maybe I knew him."

"Andrew Dodd." she replied.

"I'll be damned. Really?" Bobby said.

"You knew him?"

"Well not like you would think, we did business, hell a lot of business, when I was finding my way around all this ghost and demon stuff." he explained.

"He died around 10 years ago" she told him.

"I know." he told her, "Maggie I think I have something for you."

****

That afternoon in West Virginia, Gabriel had returned the Cave system to look for any sign of Demons or Sameal. He noticed a thin vapor rising from the opening he had seen the day before in the underground cave.

Castiel hadn't been able to connect Vetis to Samael and Persephone but, he knew there had to be one. Vetis' offer of freedom, he was certain, was legitimate in as much as Lucifer had made him a similar offer. But he knew Vetis was also attempting to get at Maggie at the time.

Sam and Dean waited at the hotel preparing for the nights events. Sharpening knives and preparing salt rounds, Dean was focused. His mind and his heart was relieved that Maggie had made it. He was still concerned for her. This baby was at least part angel, he didn't imagine heaven would be too happy about it. As a matter of fact he was pretty sure this baby would break just about every rule heaven had. No matter what happened here, Maggie and the child would always need looking after. He planed to do just that. Right after he got the son of a bitch that hurt her.

****

"This came to me in the mail right around the time your Dad died" Bobby explained, pulling a large worn padded brown envelope out of a box and laying it on the desk in front of Maggie.

"I think it's for you" he told her.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see." he said, "I never knew why he sent it to me…. Until now."

Maggie dumped the contents of the envelope on the desk.

There was a sheathed dagger, an old book and a small black box along with a note.

"Oh wow" Maggie said picking up the worn book, the pages were almost dust. In some places. "This shouldn't be here Bobby, this should be in a museum someplace" she said, staring up at him.

"That's what I thought, I never really looked at it much. I was afraid I would ruin it." he told her.

"It looks like 14th century" she explained. "Its old, really old," her eyes wide. "It's a bible" she told him. "People have translated and retranslated the bible all throughout history. This looks like one of those, But, I can't be sure with out looking and I don't want to destroy it." she expounded. "It shouldn't even still be in one piece unprotected, it should be dust." she whispered.

Maggie picked up the dagger, and pulled away the sheath, she recognized it immediately, Castiel had one just like it.

"The bible is strange but, where the hell would he get this Bobby?" she asked, handing him the dagger.

"Isn't that…"

"Yes" Maggie said, knowing what he was about to say.

"There was a note" Bobby pointed to the folded paper that was also in the larger envelope.

Maggie opened it and immediately recognized her fathers handwriting.

_Bobby,_

_I am sending this to you for safe keeping._

_I am told, when the time comes, you will understand the importance._

_Thank you_

_A ._

Maggie shook her head. "There's more" Bobby pointed to a small black box.

Maggie opened the box and pulled out a worn piece of yellowing white velvet, she began to smile as soon as she did.

"I haven't seen this in…. I don't know how long." she said

She unwrapped a tiny bit of jade, no bigger than a pea if it was that big.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, well, obviously it's Jade, but I never knew why it was so important.' She told him, "My father used to show it to me and tell me, it made me special. Then he would put it away." She smiled. "I thought it was just one of those stories you tell kids to cheer them up, or you know, make them feel special when the don't feel that way."

Bobby nodded "Well it was important enough to him, to send to me before he died."

"But it can't be for me Bobby… How would he have known… I mean, he would have had to have known ALL of this." she looked at him wide eyed. "Even about Castiel." She shook her head. "How could he possibly know."

"Maggie, you have seen enough to know, how he would know." Bobby said gently.

"But my dad, he wasn't into anything like this." she said "except for Haniel and, he isn't this forthcoming."

"Maggie, I did a lot of business with your father, he wasn't a hunter but, he was no stranger to the business either. He knew the score." he told her.

Maggie nodded, Confused.

"Either way, I am sure this was meant for you. Whatever you do with it is up to you." he said.

****

"Cass, I don't like this." Dean complained. when he informed him of his plan.

"I have to get close to him Dean." the angel explained.

"Well you need to find another way, I don't see him buying it anyway and you can't lie for shit."

"Why wouldn't he 'buy' it" Castiel said slightly confused by the word.

"Because almost killed your girl Cass, now you expect him to believe you want be his best bud?" Dean said, "He's gonna know Cass."

"No I expect him to believe I want to join Lucifer not him. He will believe I am there to accept the offer, not make friends."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't trust you if I were him." Dean told him.

"I understand but, I also believe he won't risk harming me, if Lucifer wants me on his side."

"Okay maybe" Dean relented. 'How are you going to find him?"

"Gabriel said the cave looks occupied now, I will search until I find him." he explained. "You and Sam just need to go with Gabe to the gateway and be prepared."

***

Maggie went back to her room at Bobby's, she had eaten but, was still dizzy off and on. Crawling in bed, she looked at the little stone, and the dagger, she didn't dare touch the bible it was just too old. She couldn't believe it was still in one piece, let alone there at all. Now she wanted to talk to Castiel. She knew he was busy and she didn't dare call for him. It was getting close time they would face off with Samael, she assumed. He needed to focus.

He assured her he had a plan but, she didn't know what it was. The problem with Bobby's revelation, was She felt more than ever she should be there to face off with Samael or at least Persephone. There was nothing in that brown envelope that led her to believe hiding at Bobby's was the right thing to do.

Tired, she pulled the comforter around her and closed her eyes keeping the small jade stone in her hand.

***

Castiel rounded a corner slowly in the darkness, he had begun to hear voices and what sounded like an animal whimpering. He could see a small group, Samael, Meg, and 2 other demons he did not recognize. On the floor against the wall of the cavern was Kate.

She lay tied and gagged, it was her whimpering, obviously terrified. He looked closely at her, while still trying to keep his attention on the others. The resemblance was clear, yet she looked completely different from Maggie to him. Thinner, her hair was much lighter, her skin not the pale cream color of Maggie's more pink and freckled.

Samael and the group of demons were obviously discussing the ritual he would perform to release his demon bride. Castiel began his approach confidently.

"Samael" he called out gruff.

"Well well well, look who decided to join us." Samael Said to the

Others, sounding less surprised than Castiel would have liked.

****

Maggie woke up in her fathers office. Obviously confused. Considering her father had been dead 10 years and no longer had an office.

"I see you got it Maggie." a familiar voice behind her said.

"Daddy?" she said turning around seeing her father standing behind her. He looked pretty good for being 10 years dead she thought.

"Of course who else would it be?"

"This isn't real is it?" she questioned, knowing the answer.

"Yes and no" he told her. "What I am about to tell you is very real, but, no, I'm not real, not anymore anyway.

"What's with the envelope?"

"The stone is yours, has been since you were small. We found it in your crib on your first birthday. I had no idea where it came

from."

"I don't understand.

Jade is heavens stone Maggie, I found out later it marked you as being special. It was recognition of you from heaven Maggie.

As a vessel?

"As something special"

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore I don't need to feel special"

"You are special Maggie."

"And the dagger, how did you get such a thing?

"Haniel left it for you.

"For me?, but what good is it in my hands?"

"He lauged "Maggie, accept it, you can make a difference, change the outcome. Your angel loves you but he is wrong, it's you who will save him."

"And Kate? Will Kate be okay?"

"Yes and Kate."

"Did Haniel send you?"she asked.

"This is bigger than even Haniel" he tells her.

"I don't understand"

"You will,". he said assured.

"The stone is for you Maggie it always was. The dagger is from Haniel should you choose to use it. The bible is very old and very rare probably the most literal translation anywhere in this world. It is not meant for human eyes. Give it to your angel. He will know what to do with it."

"But what should I do?" She asks.

"You know what to do Maggie."

****

"I'm here to talk Samael." Castiel told him, coming into the open area.

"I think we did all the talking we needed last time" Samael hissed.

"You got what you wanted" Castiel said nodding toward Kate.

"Yes and in light of that, what makes you think I would have any need for you?"

"Because Lucifer wants something from me" Castiel tells him.

Samael narrows his eyes at him. "You don't expect me to believe you are switching sides do you?"

"Why wouldn't you. What do I have left to lose?"

"Awww couldn't save her?" Samael said with mock sympathy.

He didn't know Maggie was alive, Castiel could use this.

"She wouldn't even have been there if not for the Winchesters," he lied, much better than usual.

"So mad at them and not at me?" he challenged.

"I just want done with it!" Castiel snarled. "I am tired of being unselfish!" he hissed at Samael.

He bluffed, he didn't want to be cornered by questions, it must have worked, because Samael backed down.

"Looks like you are wising up brother." Samael told the angel.

"Perhaps I am Castiel" said looking resolute.

"You sure you don't want to save that one?" Samael nodded to Kate.

"Why would I? They hated each other." Castiel snapped gruff, glaring in her direction.

Samael nodded. "You will do the honors then, to prove yourself."

Castiel nodded "How?"

"I don't care, break her neck, slice her throat, doesn't matter as long as she dies."

Castiel set his jaw, he was a terrible liar, Dean and Maggie had both him so. He just hoped he was doing better at it now.

"Fine, if that is what you require" he withdrew his blade.

"Not yet Castiel" Samael said with a chuckle, "Although I do appreciate your spirit."

****

Gabriel and the Winchesters went to the area in the Caves where Gabe had found the new opening.

"There is some evil ass shit down there. I can feel it" Gabriel complained.

"So what do we do here?" Sam asked.

"We set a trap for the evil SOB, and hope Cass can pull it off." Dean replied.

***

"Haniel" Maggie said in little more than a whisper, she didn't want Bobby to hear her.

"Haniel" again, as she tied her boots and put her sweatshirt on.

"Come on Haniel" she said exasperated. "I know I don't have much time."

"Maggie" Haniel answered her.

"Finally" Maggie complained.

"Maggie you are aware Castiel no longer wishes for me to be involved."

"Yes, I'm aware" she sighed. "But you're not here for him."

"You are correct." the voice told her. "You know what he did was wrong."

"His grace?" Maggied questioned.

"Yes"

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one Haniel."

"Maggie" he chastised.

"I'm sorry but ,I am alive because of him Haniel, and I am pretty sure I can kill Samael because of his grace."

"What makes you so sure, only an angel can"

"Kill an angel, I know, I know, but I have his grace." Maggie said becoming frustrated with the conversation.

'Perhaps it is strong enough" the arch conceded

"Haniel you gave my father the dagger, you know I can do it."

"Yes, but I still don't know that you are strong enough with his grace alone." Haniel said. "And I do know he should not have done this."

"Then why leave it?"

"Those were my orders" the arch explained.

"Then someone thinks I can and someone thinks he should have." Maggie reasoned.

"You wish me to take you to Castiel I know. The arch told her.

"It would be helpful." Maggie said as if stating the obvious. "Haniel you have told me I am meant to do this, now let me do it."

"Maggie you are aware I cannot protect you if you decided to do this" he reminded.

"Yes Haniel, I know but, I have to do this."

"Why? And what of the child in all of this."

"I don't think Castiel or Kate will make it if I don't, and what of he child if I don't do this? What happens if I just let this go on?"

"Your father gave you the stone?"

"Yes.. No.. Bobby had it. But yes I have it now."

"Do you know what it means?" the voice asked

"Ummm not really I just know I need to do something."

"It means you were chosen to perform a task."

"Okay and I am pretty sure it is to kill Samael and Persephone, and so are you or you wouldn't have given him the dagger." Maggie told the arch, impatiently.

"Yes" Haniel conceded, then added "Free will"

"You could have just said that" Maggie said annoyed.

"We will go. Keep the dagger sheathed, use care, do not cut yourself, it will burn you Maggie. I would never hear the end of that from Castiel" the arch sighed.

"Haniel,"

"Yes"

"You are never going to hear the end of this from Castiel anyway." Maggie chuckled.

****

"It's time to prove your worth Castiel," Samael announced, motioning the angel to follow him and his group into a more open portion of the system. It was a dark, larger area with an opening to the outside. The black pit in the center was literally steaming spewing out the stench of hell.

The Winchesters and Gabriel were hidden in an alcove created by a formation in the cavern wall watching the scene unfold.

Dean fidgeted with his lighter, "Easy", Gabe whispered to him. "Not quite.",

Dean watched them approach, he was impressed, the angel had actually pulled it off. Castiel walked with Samael in front of the others freely, he even had his dagger in his hands as if polishing it for the task. Castiel still didn't look all that evil to Dean but, then again it was Castiel. It didn't matter, either way, Sameal and the others seemed to be buying what he was selling.

As Castiel walked with Samael, and Meg, the other two demons dragged Kate along as she whimpered. He was nervous, something as an angel, he rarely was. His plan was to allow himself to be trapped inside a ring of holy fire with the fallen angel. Then, in the split second, it would take for Samael to gain his bearings, Castiel would drive his dagger into the evil angels throat. While the Winchesters and Gabriel dealt with the remaining demons.

It almost worked too.

Except at the last possible moment Meg, caught, from the corner of her eye, the hidden group and heard the flick of the lighter. Leaving her, just enough time to shove Sameal out of the way, and trap Castiel alone, inside the ring of fire.

What Meg did not see was Maggie, whom Haniel had delivered just to the other side of the ring. She was as surprised as everyone to see Sameal land in Maggie's grasp. Pulling Samael back by his collar into her face, Maggie wanted him to see who would be his end.

He sneered "What do you think you can do to me human?"

"This" was Maggie's only reply, as she shoved Haniels dagger through his throat, and shoved him forward off the blade, forward on to his face, into the fire where his light left him.

"Holy shit" Gabriel said. "She did it!"

"That's why you don't fuck with Maggie asshole" Dean said to the angels remains as he leaped out from his hiding place, and kicked Samaels body hard in the side.

Sam ran to the other side and began to free Kate. While Gabriel and Dean, Battled the remaining Demons, all but Meg, who was now, absent, as usual.

Maggie approached the holy fire, Castiel was waffling between confusion, relief, anger, and of course love, as he watched Maggie approach walk toward the flames.

"Don't get too close." he reminded her of the power of the flames.

"Can it hurt me?" She asked.

"I honeslty do not know." he said shaking his head.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

"Furious" He told her. raising his eyebrows and nodding.

"Do you love me?" she then asked.

"More than ever." he said through the flames.

Sam had freed Kate and tried to console her, she had recovered quickly an was now incensed. Sam left Gabriel and Dean, who had, killed the remaining demons, to help her to her feet. He was now working to pour water on the flames and soon Castiel was free.

He held Maggie against him, the bloody Dagger still in her hand. He took it from her, "Haniel" he sighed recognizing the weapon.

"You can not honestly be angry with him can you?" Maggie asked.

Castiel chuckled, shook his head, he lowered his lips to her mouth and kissed her as hard and deeply as he ever had. When he pulled away nearly out of breath.

"See I was right" Maggie giggled "it's a turn on,"

"Perhaps" Castiel said tilting his head side to side as if considering. Then laughing and kissing her again.

"Maggie" Sam said from behind.

"Yeah"

"I think someone wants to talk to you" he said, nodding behind him with raised eyebrows.

Maggie looks to see her sister standing behind Sam.

"Go on" Castiel, whispers in her ear, urging her.

"She doesn't look happy" Maggie whispers back as she moves in her sisters direction.

"All things considered… I think you can take her." Sam cracks in a low voice as she walks by.

"Gee thanks" Maggie rolls her eyes.

"Hey Kate" Maggie says.

"How? I mean… Who? What… just happened Maggie?" her sister asked obviously confused and irritated.

"It's a very long story Kate" Maggie smiled at her sister.

Kate nods slowly, "Thank you… I think…" she said looking around confused."

"It's alright Kate." Maggie assured her "We'll get you home and I'll explain later."

"I'm not sure I want to know…" Kate's voice trails off as she looks around.

Then Kate reaches out and grabs Maggie's sweat shirt and pulls her closer, "Who are these people?" she says in a low whisper, more concerned than confused.

"That's another long story" Maggie laughs.

"She ok?" Dean asks Maggie, looking at Kate

"Yeah just confused"

"The pit will need to be closed" Castiel said, walking toward Maggie.

"I can do it" Gabriel offered. "I think she needs to go home." he nods to Kate.

***

Maggie and Castiel had taken Kate home after the events at the Cavern. Maggie tried to explain everthing to Kate but, at the time she just wanted to forget.

A week later, however, Kate called Maggie, she was now ready to understand. Maggie explained everything to her, from the time she met Castiel, up until that very moment.

"Maggie…. A baby?" Kate whispered. "I really am happy for you" she said, "I think we all need a fresh start and this seems perfect."

"Yes we do." Maggie told her sister. 'How's Chris?" Maggie asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Wonderful" Kate, told her, "When I came back he was completely different."

"Good." Maggie smiled.

It took over 30 years ,but, the sisters finally had friendship.

Castiel wasn't really furious with Maggie, he loved her. He wished it hadn't had to be her. He wished Haniel could have found another way but, in the end he understood… Fate.

Maggie gave Castiel her fathers bible.

"He said it was for you." she told him

Castiel nodded taking it in his hands and looking at it.

"What is it?"

"Maggie, you can't know." he told her.

"Castiel I need to know."

"Maybe, eventually but not now. I promised I would never tell you anything to put you in danger and this is one of those things" he explained.

Maggie had no idea what he did with it. He didn't tell her.

He now made a point to be home as much as possible, and Maggie made a point to stay far away from hunting, at least for now.

Castiel still didn't understand how Maggie was able to kill Samael he was certain she was human, although his grace had left her with certain gifts, she was physically strong more than average and when she focused even stronger, yet that exertion seemed to exhaust her after the fact. She found she was able to see auras, and recognize demons inside their human hosts. She could see in side the veil. His grace was growing inside her along with his child. He had no idea what would develop in the future.

For now he was content to love her exactly as she was, what ever may come.

4 weeks later

"Stop it!" Maggie giggled, as Castiel tickled at her feet. "You know, you said, you were going to rub them" she scolded playfully.

He grinned mischievously, "This reaction is much more interesting" he told her.

Maggie, was finding her jeans, becoming too tight and had spent the afternoon shopping, with her sister of all people. Now she had sore and tired, feet.

I'll give you an interesting reaction." she grinned back.

He began to rub. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." she smiled.

"Relax" told her.

She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed and let his fingers work on her tired feet.

She soon felt him tug at the hips of her unbuttoned jeans.

"That's not my feet." she teased, peering at him through half open eyes.

He grinned as he pulled them off, tossing them on the floor. running his hand softly over the small swell that had begun growing low in her abdomen.

"Everything okay in there?" she asked watching him.

Leaning over to kiss her. "Perfect" he told her. Sliding next to her now, and rolling her to face him.

Teasing at her lips with his mouth, "I missed you today" he whispered.

"I had that feeling" she smiled reaching down, for the button on his jeans.

He chuckled at her.

"Fair is fair" she whispered, kissing him deeply,

Late that night, Maggie lay sound asleep inside his wings, as Castiel watched over her contemplating his more human future.

***

The next morning

Maggie woke up to find herself alone in bed. "Castiel" she yelled

No answer.

She got up and checked the hallway and called down the stairs "Castiel."

Silence.

Going downstairs nothing looked out of place.

Until she saw it on the spare room door. A banishing sigil… It wasn't complete…

And Castiel was gone...


	27. Part 3 Keeping the Faith ch 25

Ok part 3 begins :) the chapters will probably be shorter for a while it will help me keep up the story with all the craziness going on here right now, not to mention I am trying to break in a new beta, who is completely infamilar with my writing style. Hope you enjoy, feedback = love

xox

EP

25

Castiel leaned his head onto the cold concrete wall. Maggie had finally stopped screaming for him. Whatever his brothers had planned for him, could not compete with the torture of that. He endured hearing her call, scream, and cry his name over and over, unable to go to her, calm her or stop her.

Their connection was strong now. It was his grace within her, he knew. All she had to do was breathe his name and he could hear her.

"I'm alright, Maggie" he whispered, his head against the hard, cool, wall, wanting her to hear him, knowing she could not. His brothers, why he still thought of them as such he didn't know, had chained him and then clamped the metal collar around his neck. The collar, he knew, was carved with various sigils meant to render him virtually powerless. 'Virtually' not completely, because he could still hear Maggie's screams for him. He wondered if they intended it that way, or if their bond was just that strong? So strong that even the forces of heaven could not break it. He preferred to believe the latter.

When he was ambushed, in the living room, he, first suspected it was Heaven coming to take him back, as Haniel had warned, but this was not Heaven. It looked like a small garage. White cinder block walls and a concrete floor, a single light bulb lighting the area. The only opening a garage door. Chains, of course, with wrist cuffs carved with similar sigils as the collar, anchored to the wall by angelic strength, he knew it was futile to struggle against them. He was certain, this punishment had nothing to do with Heaven. Who ever was behind this had their own agenda. There was only one angel it could be. Zachariah.

***

When Maggie gave up her screams for Castiel, she called the Winchesters, Dean told her they were three hours away and to, "sit tight". She tried Haniel but, again, nothing, he either couldn't hear her or he wasn't talking. Gabriel was her next attempt, she had never tried to contact him, he always just sort of showed up.

"Gabriel" she started. "Can you hear me?" nothing.

"Gabe" again.

"Maggie?" she heard behind her, and then he walked to the sofa where she was sitting cross legged.

"What's going on Maggie?" he asked looking around the room then seeing the sigil on the door.

She explained, losing her battle with the tears that now rolled down her face.

"Shhh" the angel soothed, "We'll find him." He was reassuring.

"Can you… you know… tell where he is?" she asked hopeful

Gabe shook his head, "No who ever has him is blocking everyone else." he explained

She nodded.

"The good news is, that means it probably isn't Heaven's doing." he told her. "He still has a chance."

Maggie looked confused

"Maggie at this point Heaven's law would require he be punished then rehabilitated, if possible, if not…. Well…. It wouldn't be pleasant." he expounded.

"It wouldn't be pleasant anyway," She told him. "I know what they would do to him Gabe." she looked at the fireplace, "he told me, how… you are punished."

"He shouldn't have" Gabriel sighed.

"I wanted to know." She explained.

Gabriel nodded. "Well I am certain he his not there" he tried to sooth her.

***

Castiel paced, his legs free, the wrist cuffs and the collar limiting his power enough to keep him trapped in the small cold space, making true physical binding unnecessary. The whole thing wreaked of Zachariah. He thought of what Maggie had said after she had banished him from their bedroom. Angels and the demons weren't much different from one another, especially their tactics. He understood how true that was, held prisoner now by his own brethren. This time they would want Dean, not Maggie but, their methods would be nearly the same, he knew that much. They would, threaten him and then Maggie, if he didn't give them what they wanted. He had no intention of giving them anything.

As if on Cue the smug, pudgy, balding, angel appeared next to Castiel.

"Hello Castiel" he said smugly, "Enjoying yourself?"

"What do you want Zachariah?" he questioned, knowing this answer.

"You know what I want."

"And you know I'm not going to cooperate." Castiel reminded. "Now let me go."

Zach Laughed 'Oh no" he said with a snide smile, "The rules have changed just a little, since last we spoke" he told him sticking his hands in his pockets, beginning to pace.

"You see… When I paid my last visit to your girlfriend… what's her name again.. Oh yes, Maggie? Right?" he continued.

"I thought she was just some human you were fucking, and while, true that is enough to get you punished…Eh," he said nodding his head side to side and screwing up his face as if considering.

"It wasn't really enough to scare you, I mean, hell most of us have, indulged in one way or another while here on earth, haven't we." he pointed out.

"Get to the point!" Castiel snapped.

"My point…since you are so anxious…is… You have really bitten off more than you can chew Castiel." He told him as he stood facing him.

"You really do love her, and well, that is a No no…" he paused and sighed waggling his finger at him. "Spilled the secrets of out father, to her, among other things/" he said with a chuckle.

"There is no way that is going to end well for you, once the big guys find out." he shook his head at the angel.

"I have no intention of returning to heaven until our Father returns." Castiel told him.

"Well that would be the best plan" Zach agreed, smug again. "Problem is it may not be up to you." He sighed. "…and that isn't all, Castiel. You know what you have done…" he moved closer, "You know there is more than your ass on the line now." he reminded. "Really, Castiel, you know the rules. Did you really think when this came to a head she would get off scott free?"

"Castiel narrowed his eyes at Zachariah, "I am responsible for my actions no one else."

"Honorable," he nodded "But heaven will never see it that way, Sharing your grace with a human… The secrets of Heaven…tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head in mock disgust. "It just isn't done Castiel."

"She is more than just a human." Castiel told him, low and gruff, looking at him.

"Oh I agree, she was chosen, she could never have killed Samael otherwise." he agreed. "but she is still an abomination, and speaking of which, the child." again shaking his head as if disgusted.

"Honestly what were you thinking?" the pudgy angel asked as if confused.

"It's not going to work Zachariah, Haniel will protect them both now." Castiel snarled.

"Well he hasn't been doing such a good job of that now has he?" Zach reminded.

"The circumstances were different" Castiel told him, "Touch her now, and find out," Castiel sneered "…but ,I suspect that is why you didn't come for me yourself, why you sent the others. You knew what Haniel would do to you." He said defiant.

"I admit, Haniel has a fondness for the woman but, that doesn't extend to you now does it Castiel?" he pointed out. 'Haniel isn't going to save you from punishment now is he?"

"I will accept any punishment my father issues" Castiel told him, harshy.

"But father isn't here to punish you Castiel… I am" Zachariah narrowed his eyes and moved close to Castiels face.

"It's not your place" Castiel hissed

"Oh I say it is." he defended. "You remember what they do, how we rehabilitate, don't you?" Zach reminded.

Castiel stared him back in the eye, "It will not work Zachariah, I'm not afraid of you, or my brothers. We are not in heaven, you are not equipped to follow through on any threats of punishment." he growled

"Oh Castiel that is where you are wrong." Zach said with a arrogance.

Just then Adahiel appeared with 2 other angels working in his command, Castiel was wide eyed, more so than he would have liked to reveal to Zachariah, but he stayed adamant.

Adahiel was heavens enforcer, he upheld Heavens law. He Delivered, punishment for crimes committed by angels against Heaven. He was quite adept at his job, Castiel witnessed his work on several occasions.

***

Maggie had gone to the shower, it was quick and alone it was painful. After she dressed and packed a bag ,including Haniel's dagger. Sitting on the edge of her bed she saw the small porcelain dish that contained his feathers. She had quite a few. Castiel teased her for keeping them but, she knew that is precisely why he left them. She learned quickly the silvery gray feathers didn't just fall out. As a matter of fact, once she discovered just how much pleasure he derived from having his wings touched and stroked, she put them through their paces regularly and he had never accidentally lost even one. Each time she found one, she knew, it was another way he had of telling her, he loved her.

"I'll find you" she whispered to herself, as well as Castiel, hoping he could hear her where ever he was.

She knew Zachariah had him. Since Gabriel was certain he wasn't in Heaven, then it could only be that bastard Zachariah. She didn't back down from him the first time and she wasn't about to start now.

"Maggie," she heard Sam's voice calling her from downstairs, the Winchesters had arrived.

***

"Adahiel" Castiel said with disappointment in his voice, "not you too."

"Castiel it is you that has disobeyed, not I" the large dark angel responded.

"I have not disobeyed our father. Only my superiors who are not following fathers plan."

"Your crimes are blasphemous Castiel." Adahiel replied, you must be punished to be redeemed.

"I do not seek redemption" Castiel countered.

"You will feel differently after punishment has been administered." the larger angel told him, now preparing the tools to begin his righteous brand of torture.

Castiel noticed just how similar they seemed to the demons tools. Sure they were different, meant to cause specific pain to produce specific results but, very much the same in purpose. Compliance. "Yes we are very much alike" he thought to himself.

"Don't count on it" Castiel told him, insolent.

"I sincerely hope you do not mean that Brother."

'I do"

"Castiel, you, yourself have dragged countless disobedient before me, many times, why? Why now? Why this battle Castiel?" Adahiel asked.

"Because it is what my father, our father wants." Castiel explained.

"You believe this?" The enforcing angel questioned.

"Yes" Castiel nods at him.

"Perhaps you truly are lost."

As his punishment begins Castiel grits his teeth, and holds his breath determined not to utter a single sound, resolute, that not only, will he not repent, but refusing to give them the satisfaction of cries of his agony.

***

Maggie met Sam and Dean in her living room with the tote bag.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Dean stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Castiel" she told him flat.

"Ummm no… No way Maggie," Dean shook his head.

"Ummm yeah. You can help or you can get out of my way." she snapped at him.

"Maggie you don't even know where to look." Sam said.

"Gabe is looking, when he finds something… I'll be ready." she told him.

"You talked to Gabe?" Dean confirmed.

She nodded "He's looking now."

"Look we have help, now let us do this" Dean tried to persuade.

"No Dean." she told him. "Look I will stay out of everything else but, not this… I'm sorry, I'm going with you or I am going alone."

Dean shook his head exasperated. "Okay, but you stay in the background, let us do the dirty work, just like with vetis. Okay?"

She nodded, As Gabriel appeared, Maggie looked at him hopeful.

"Anything?" she asked

"Nada" he said disgusted, flopping on the sofa. "Who ever has him is really covering their tracks." he said.

"Zachariah has him I am certain." she relayed.

"Now what" Sam asked. "If he is hidden from Gabe, how are we ever going to find him."

"We need someone who isn't an angel to look." Dean said.

Maggie nodded. "Pamela"

***

Castiel lay on the cold concrete floor. Adahiel's punishment was very exacting. It was more spiritual than physical, although there were certainly physical components as proven by the welts on his human body and his blood soaked wings. Spiritually it was far more painful, meant to drag his soul into the depths of darkness, removing him from his fathers presence, his very grace. It is believed only through absolute absence of love, of power can faith be restored. Angels who cannot find their way back were considered fallen and sent to the pit. Castiel had survived it and still held fast to his love of Maggie and his resolve to protect Dean, and humanity.

Zachariah entered the room where he lay bloody and beaten.

"Have you come to your senses Castiel"" he asked almost Gentle

Castiel responded "Go to hell**."**


	28. Chapter 26

_Okay this is more like 25 1/2 lol. I am really interested in hearing how Zach is coming off to you. I'm not sure why But I have an awful time with him. I know there are a few of you out there who are really good at reading the characters and have always in the past told me how they are coming off, I would love to know how I am doing with him. pretty please :)_

_Enjoy_

_feedback=love_

_EP_

**26**

Maggie slept in the back of the impala, Bo cramped on the seat at her feet but refusing the leave his mistress. She and the Winchesters were on the way to see Pamela. Dean had made the call, at first Pamela was less than pleased to be dragged into the angel's showdown. Once Dean explained, the situation, she gave in and agreed, although with much trepidation.

Dean had a hard time convincing Maggie to go with them, she wanted to take her Jeep and follow. He didn't like the idea of her traveling alone, even if she was right behind them. Now she was sound asleep and he was sure he had made the right decision.

"She okay back there?" Dean asked his brother, nodding to the back seat as he drove.

"Yeah she is out cold." Sam told him.

"Good" Dean replied.

"So you think Pamela will be able to tell us anything?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, but right now she has as good a chance as anybody"

"How are we going to get to Cas if she can find him?"

"What do you mean, we'll go in and bring him home." Dean said

"Uh no. we can't" Sam pointed out. "Dean if Zach has him the whole point is probably to bring you to him… You Can't very well go get him yourself."

"Well then we'll get Gabe, I guess." Dean told him irritated by the situation.

***

Castiel sat huddled in the corner, he had just finished a second session with Adahiel. He wondered how many more attempts the angel would make before he gave up.

Castiel was exhausted, this time when he was cut loose by his punisher he crawled into the corner and drew his knees to his chest. His jaw quivering and his body shaking from the pain and the horror that was his punishment, more like torture. Of course, that is exactly what it was, except the words, torture and Heaven, didn't go well together, punishment sounded much more righteous.

He leaned into the wall behind him but, this time the physical pain was too excruciating. He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his arms as the curled around his knees. He could taste his own blood in his mouth. His resolve not to cry out in pain remained true, causing him to bite his tongue until it bled, but he did not utter one sound.

As terrible as the physical punishment was the spiritual, truly was worse. The all encompassing darkness that was imposed upon him, blackness of the soul, He knew the purpose was to cause him to reach out and regain faith. The problem was, his faith in God was intact, it was faith in his brothers that was lacking. It was that faith his brethren wanted. There weren't enough punishments in all of Heaven to restore that.

He tried to lean back against the wall again, pain shot through him as he did, once he settled on a spot it subsided, as long as he was still. He had no idea how long he had been here. He knew it hadn't been long, it didn't matter, he would not crack, he only hoped that Maggie and the Winchesters were safe, of course he knew by now they were looking for him.

"Maggie" he said to himself. His mind seeking her, seeking relief. He closed his eyes tight and he could see her, almost feel her. "Soon" he promised, "I'll be home soon."

"All you have to do is give us Dean, Castiel and you can go home to Maggie." Zacharias voice said out of the darkness.

"Go to hell Zacharia" Castiel said again, stronger than he thought he could.

"What is so important about him that you are willing to endure this?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Castiel answered.

"No, I do not understand why you would endure this much pain for this human."

"Perhaps that is what is wrong in Heaven." Castiel hissed and lowered his head again.

****

"You have all lost your damn minds" Pamela said, after Maggie and the Winchesters were seated around the table explaining why they were there.

"Pamela, I understand, I do" Maggie pleaded. "But you might be the only one who can see him, we just need a clue, a hint, so we can get him back."

Maggie reached out and took the other woman's hand, when she did Pamela jumped.

"Maggie!" Pamela said startled. "What has he done to you?" she said concerned.

Maggie explained, the attack by Samael, and how Castiel healed her, with his grace.

"Maggie you shouldn't need me to find him girl, you should be able to tap right in." Pamela told her.

"Well if I can it's not working, so I need you." Maggie told her. 'Really, aside from being able to open my own pickle jars, I haven't found much use for it." she laughed.

"Well that and the killing angels thing" Dean added "that came in pretty handy."

"You killed an angel?" Pamela said with alarm.

"Not just any angel ,Samael." Sam told her.

"The fucking angel of death? Maggie you killed Samael?" Pamela looked worried now.

"Pamela it isn't how they make it sound, there weren't a lot of options, but yes I did it."

Pamela sighed, shaking her head, "Anything else I should know before we continue?"

"I'm pregnant." Maggie offered

Pamela cocked her head. "Let me guess, to an angel."

"Castiel"

"Of course" Pamela laughed, "Sweetie you are dead set on pissing off both sides aren't you?"

"It does look that way, huh? Maggie sighed.

"Do you think you can locate him, Pamela?" Sam asked.

Pamela nodded "I think I can, well I think the baby can." she told them.

"How?" Maggie asked

"I need something connected to him, obviously the baby is." she explained. "Now understand, I will probably only be able to focus in on him, I'm not sure about exact locations but, I will try." she expounded.

"Okay." Maggie said, "Let's do it."

***

Castiel was back to pacing, It had been a few hours since Zachariah or Adaheil had come to him. His mind was clear again, and he was now focused on escape. He didn't see a way out of this. He had no power as a result of the collar and he couldn't get far as a result of the wrist cuffs and chains.

He wondered just how Zachariah had gotten Adahiel to his side, maybe he was always in on it. Perhaps he did not know where the orders were coming from. Still it was a strange request, to punish an angel on earth, in their human vessel. He had no idea why Adahiel could accept such an order without some question. But then again it was his job not to question.

He was thinking this through when he felt the intrusion inside his head. Someone was poking around again and he recognized the feeling.

"Pamela" he thought, what was she doing, then it occurred to him Maggie had gone to her to find him.

"Good girl Maggie" he said to himself..

****

"I'm sorry" Pamela apologized, "It just looked like a garage, I could only see the inside but he is definitely there." she said

"Okay so tell me about the garage" Dean said desperate

"A garage is a garage." she said

"Cars? Tools?." anything specific.

"Empty, White walls, a gray floor and a bright orange door." she told him, "nothing else." she added

"Orange?" Sam said.

"I may be blind but, I do know my colors" she said

"What about a storage unit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Okay, but where?" Maggie asked.

Gabriel who had just appeared, leaned in from behind the group.

"I think I know." he said, causing everyone around the table to jump.

***

The four of them and Bo were now in the impala barreling south. Gabriel had found an interesting bit of information. The police chief of a small town in Mississippi had gone missing, he was spotted in another small town in Florida. Gabriel thought this was a clue.

"So?" Dean said, when Gabriel explained

"So…. he is a vessel" Gabriel told him

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"Hellooooo… Archangel!" he said pointing to himself "I know these things." He explained, sort of.

"So whose vessel is it, mighty archangel?" Dean asked

"That I don't know." Gabe confessed. "Maggie might be able to find out if any one has vacated heaven lately from Haniel." he suggested.

"That is if Haniel, were talking." she said. "Then again, if Haniel were talking we probably wouldn't be chasing our tails." she added.

Gabe shook his head "Haniel and tail chasing, go hand in hand."

"Well if we are going to Florida we better move," Dean said.

Now they were all headed south, debating on whether or not the news of a new angel in town was good news or bad.

Maggie bunched her sweatshirt up as a pillow and rested her head on the window. Dean was watching her in the mirror.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we should stop for the night." He said.

"No" Maggie said, "If you're tired Sam or I can drive." She offered… firmly.

Dean shook his head "No we need to stop, you need to rest Maggie."

"I can rest just fine here Dean, I need to get to Castiel, and stopping isn't going to make that happen."

"I'm sorry Maggie but you need some sleep and to eat, and I don't mean drive thru."

"Dean I am fine" she argued.

"He's right" Sam added. "Just a few hours," he compromised.

"Yeah" Dean nodded, "a few hours, you can get a shower, and relax, Sam can pick up dinner, and you can have something that at least looks like a vegetable with your burger, and get a few hours sleep… Okay?"

Maggie sighed looking at Gabe. "Don't look at me I have to agree." he said.

"Thanks for the support." Maggie grumbled at the arch.

"You're welcome." he quipped back.

***

Dean took the next exit and pulled into the first motel. 'The Cherry Tree Inn' Sam went in and got a room. Gabriel, as a compromise with Maggie, agreed to go ahead to the town in Florida and begin looking for storage units that could fit the description.

"Two doubles and a sofa bed" Sam said getting in the car.

"I'm staying with you?" Maggie questioned with a laugh.

"Sorry Maggie but after what happened, there is no way you are getting out of my sight." Dean said.

She sighed too tired to argue. "Fine"

After they settled in the room Sam went to find a diner and Maggie flopped on the bed.

"See, your ass is dragging" Dean told her.

"Maybe." she sighed, "…but we should still be moving."

"We are, Gabe is looking." he reminded.

"I guess…. I'm getting a shower" she said. Unzipping her tote bag and pulling out clothes and tossing her journals of Castiels lessons, and Haniels dagger on the bed.

***

As much as she hated to admit it stopping was probably the right thing to do. Maggie was exhausted and starving. She was sick over Castiel but, her body was fueling a child whose requirements surpassed human needs and she was feeling the effects. Tired and hungry was pretty much the way she lived these days.

Standing under the shower her eyes closed, trying to make her self relax she heard a voice.

"Maggie" Haniel sounded urgent.

"Haniel" Maggie, answered, "Where have you been?" she snapped. "Do you know what is going on?"

"I am aware, I could not answer but, I have information you need." the voice said.

"What? And why couldn't you answer?"

"Maggie there is no time" he said

"Find Gabriel, tell him Adahiel has taken his vessel."

"Who is Adaheil?" she asked

"Gabriel will explain Maggie." Haniel was gone.


	29. Chapter 27

**If you are still with me here is the next one. **

**BlueRidgeBeauty- **_You are actually very close to where this is going. Without giving too much away yes. Zach is going to get darker. That's the problem for me and writing fan fic, I need to write the established character in a familiar way before I allow the next step over that familiar line, kwim? It sort of helps me get inside their skin. For some reason Zach is a real bear for me to write, I have watched his eps over and over and still feel like I am just not quite there with him…. But that is sort of why I brought in Adahiel… no cannon involved with him lol. I would PM you more bits of the direction but I don't know if you check it. But yes you are close. _

_And you should write it, we could compare notes! lol __Xox __EP_

_27_

Castiel leaned against a wall of the room where he was held prisoner. He had been left alone several hours now, no sign of Zach or Adahiel. This was part of the plan, he was aware. Time to consider his sins, then expected to repent. This is why he wasn't surprised when Zachariah appeared before him, almost close enough for Castiel to wrap his fingers around his smug, fat, throat… but not quite.

"How are we feeling Castiel?" The older angel asked imitating concern.

"Better than you will when this is over." Castiel shot back.

"Do you really think it is wise you make threats considering your position?"

"It wasn't a threat." Castiel remarked calmly.

"Castiel, you honestly believe God is coming to save you, save them all don't you?" Zach sighed.

"I am certain of it" he told him.

"Adahiel tells me you can't be redeemed."

"I told him I do not seek redemption, at least not from you." Castiel sighed, as if bored with it all.

"I should cast you into the pit myself" Zachariah hissed.

"Why don't you? Afraid you'll get your hands dirty?" Castiel hissed back

"No, you are a valuable tool Castiel. It is the only reason you are still alive." The smug one spat out.

"I am still alive because someone thought I was doing the right thing, someone powerful enough to raise me from the dead." Castiel reminded. "Any guesses who that might have been?" He narrowed his eyes at Zachariah.

"Lucifer," Zach told him. "Lucifer brought you back."

Castiel laughed sarcastically, "Even you don't believe that."

"I'll tell you what I do believe, Castiel." he snorted "I believe it is time for you to cooperate."

"Don't you get it, it doesn't matter what you do to me." Castiel hissed.

"Oh I get it Castiel, that is why I am not going to do it to you." Zachariah sneered at him. "I can vaporize Maggie quicker than any demon she will ever fight." he pointed out.

"Stay away." Castiel warned.

"Or maybe I will stop the heart of that little abomination she is carrying." he proposed.

"Leave them alone. This is about me not them." Castiel seethed.

"Your refusal to comply has made it a family affair Castiel. Zach informed him.

***

Maggie quickly finished her shower, dressed in pj's, and came out of the bathroom. Hair dripping and barefoot she headed for the door.

"We need to get Gabriel back here." she told Dean opening the door to the room and going outside.

'Maggie get in here!" Dean said, reaching for her arm too late. Following her, "It's freezing you are soaked and barefoot. Get inside." he told her.

She ignored him and started calling for Gabe. Pacing back and forth along the sidewalk outside the room. He returned to the room and then came back out with a towel, her coat and shoes.

"Maggie what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, handing her a towel for her wet hair and making her put on her coat.

"I talked to Haniel, I know who the new angel is." she explained

"I'll bite… who?" Dean asked frustrated, watching her jaw begin to quiver from the cold.

"Adahiel" Maggie told him with a shiver.

"Okay.. Who the hell is that?" he asked more frustrated.

"I don't know, that is why I need Gabe."

"Haniel didn't explain?" he asked

"No, something is going on up there… something big Dean, he almost seemed… afraid." she said of Haniel, with a shrug.

"Haniel is a fucking archangel Maggie, what could he possibly be afraid of?"

"Exactly" she said worried.

***

"ZAHCARIAH!" Castiel screamed.

Zachariah, disappeared immediately following his last threat.

"Coward!" Castiel shouted.

He now began searching for an escape, his mind racing. He could only hope Haniel would be able to protect Maggie and their baby. He would never forgive himself or Zach if anything happened to her… to them.

"Get back here Zachariah!" he shouted again "If you touch her, I swear, I will kill you myself!"

***

Maggie continued to Pace on the side walk and call for Gabe. Dean noticed she was shaking from head to toe and her lips were now turning blue in the cold.

"Okay Maggie I will call him, hell I'll go find him.. But you gotta go in and get warm." he told her.

"Just a few more minutes" she stuttered now from the cold.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way" Dean grumbled determined, as he bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Dean, put me down" She stuttered out.

"I plan to just as soon as you are inside."

"NOW!" She demanded, as she struggled and wrestled against him with strength equal to his own.

Dean carried her to her bed and yanked down the blankets, just before he plopped her onto the mattress.

"Maggie, when I get you to Cass, you are going to be in one piece, and you sure as hell are not going to have pneumonia." he told her out of breath, tucking blankets around her.

She immediately, tried to get up again. "No!" Dean told her leaning over the bed and pinning her with his arms.

"Dean Winchester I can break you in half if I want to." she told him.

"Yeah but you won't, now stay still, let me take care of it." he told her, now trying to be calm.

Sam came back with dinner "What the hell?"

"Sam, thank God" Dean said rolling his eyes and nodding at Maggie.

"I saw that!" she snapped at him

"Sit with her, and don't let her move" Dean instructed, now rolling his eyes at Maggie.

Sam did as his brother asked. "What's going on?"

Maggie sighed and explained what Haniel had told her in the shower.

"And now your asshole brother wont let me get Gabriel here." she said annoyed.

"Maggie, it is freezing out there, you aren't dressed, you're soaking wet and now you are frozen." Dean argued. "Let me call him."

"You are hidden Dean, he can't find you if he could hear you!" Maggie said exasperated.

Deans eyes widened "Shit!" he said, the problem just occurring to him.

"Ya think?" Maggie cracked. "Now can I do what I need to do?"

"From right there in that bed." Dean said pointing.

***

Gabriel spotted a cluster of storage units that could Match the description given by Pamela. He walked around in the dark looking them over carefully, when he noticed one with various symbols covering it. Not the type that would keep angels out, but more the type that would keep them from seeing inside. Whatever was in that unit, someone went to an awful lot of trouble to keep Heaven from seeing. Lucky for Gabriel, he had disconnected from Heaven years ago.

He could hear Maggie calling him, she sounded upset but, he ignored her. She would forgive him, when he showed up with Castiel.

"Love what you've done with the place." Gabriel cracked as he appeared inside the storage unit.

"Gabriel?" Castiel questioned from the corner where he was sitting in the dark.

"The one and only." he quipped.

"Maggie?" Castiel spoke her name as a question.

"She's safe no worries." Gabriel reassured him, helping him off of the floor.

"No" Castiel shook his head "Zachariah is going for her now." Castiel told him. "she is not safe."

"Hey he has to find her first." Gabe told him "Let's get you outta here then we'll get her."

"I'm bound you, can't free me. It's binding magic, your power will be affected." Castiel explained, "You need to get to Maggie."

"Well I can't leave you here" Gabe told him.

"Yes you can, get Maggie." he insisted.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and brightened the light getting a good look at his brother.

"Who the hell did this?" Gabriel asked, seeing the welts and blood covering Castiel.

"Adahiel" he told him.

"Son of a bitch," Gabriel muttered. "Look I can't leave you… if he comes back…."

"He'll throw me in the pit… I know." Castiel finished. "Zachariah, is keeping me around because he thinks I will lead him to the Winchesters."

Gabe nodded.

"Gabe listen, he is looking for Maggie, she is better off here, than out there, he won't look here. By the time he comes back, We'll be gone and I will have her someplace safe."

Gabe nodded again, "Maybe he needs a taste of his own medicine." he said looking around.

"Gabe what ever you are thinking… only after Maggie is safe.. Promise me." Castiel told him.

"I promise but, he needs a little payback." Gabe said.

***

Maggie had eaten everything including the salad and milk, Sam got her.

"I really hate milk" she told him.

"The baby doesn't, so drink it." Sam told her. He held up the chocolate shake he was holding hostage until she did.

"That is so not fair." she grumbled.

Gabriel never did answer and she was blaming Dean for this.

"I need to find him Dean or you are driving me to Florida tonight." she groused at him.

"Give him time Maggie, he is looking for Cass." Dean tried to reassure her.

"Dean you didn't hear Haniel, I need to know who this angel is." she told him.

"He's not in your book?" Sam asked.

"No" she said flat.

There was a knock on the door.

"Well It's about damn time." Dean exclaimed, as Gabriel came in.

"I was a little busy." he replied.

"Don't tell me, tell her." Dean said pointing to Maggie.

"Gabriel," Maggie said " I talked to Haniel and…."

"Shhhh" He told her "Get dressed and get your things." he instructed more serious than usual.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You're coming with me" he told her.

"You found him!" she exclaimed.

"Yes but, I had to leave him, Maggie, Zachariah is trying to find you. We have to hurry."

She nodded and went to change.

"Is Cass okay?" Dean asked.

"He will be, you need to take the dog and head back toward Maggie's." Gabriel told them.

***

Castiel paced waiting on Gabriel to return with Maggie.

15 minutes later they appeared in the storage unit.

"Maggie." Castiel said relieved.

She ran to hug him but stopped short, seeing the welts her face fell.

"Who did this?" she asked him pulling him to her gingerly.

"It's okay, as soon as I am free, I will heal, you will never know it happened." He told her.

She shook her head and held him. He slipped his hand to her stomach, remembering Zach's threat, he felt his child alive and well.

She kissed him, then noticed this wings.

"I'll kill him." She hissed. "fucking bastard" she seethed.

"I'll be fine" he assured her again.

Looking back to Castiel. 'Adahiel is the punisher isn't he?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Haniel told me the name but nothing else." she explained.

"We need to get you somewhere safe, then Gabe and I are going to finish this." he told her.

"The family reunion is lovely but we need to move" Gabriel reminded.


	30. Chapter 28

_And so it goes, one more chapter down this one is MA for sure and a new twist is in the works. FEEDBACK people!!! LOL_

_I love you all, But i know you are out there and I know you are reading I guestimate about 30 to 50 regularly and a few on and off. Say hey please =) Adding me to your Alerts and Faves is lovely but I love your input aswell. _

_Enjoy_

_EP_

28

"Tell me what do." Maggie said looking at the collar.

"Just be careful" Castiel told her. "It is meant to block the flow of grace, I have no idea how you may be affected."

"Great… that's reassuring." Maggie retorted looking at the collar.

"I suspect you may feel drained but, you will recover, and Gabe and I are both here." he assured her.

"I'm not worried." she told him.

Maggie twisted the collar around his neck, looking for the appropriate symbols to place her fingers over, to release the collar. Then whispered the words she had been taught. Feeling the collar release, she breathed a sigh.

"Good girl" Castiel told her.

"What should I do with it?" she said, holding the collar up.

"I'll take that." Gabe said, reaching for it.

Maggie then freed Castiel's wrists. He pulled her in for a hug.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Fine" she told him.

"But you still don't look any better" she said concerned.

"It will take a few minutes" he chuckled, "I'm only an angel." he joked.

"Only.." she laughed and kissed him, then again, then deeper…

"Ah-hem… We are trying to escape here… the key word being ESCAPE!" Gabriel reminded.

Castiel began to heal before her eyes.

"Okay where to?" Castiel asked, looking at Gabe

"For now… the roof." he told them. " I have an idea."

***

Zachariah sits in a diner surrounded by humanity, trying not to scowl. He occasionally picks up the cup of coffee in front of him and sets it down again. Pushing it back and forth along the shiny brown table top of the booth he sits at, sighing. Finally he see's a large African American male dressed in a police uniform enter the diner.

Adahiel takes his place in the booth across from the other angel.

"Why have you called me Zachariah?" he questions respectfully.

"We need to talk about Castiel." He tells him

"Castiel is beyond redemption, you know this Zachariah, he has resisted all of my efforts." the larger angel explained. "I can do no more, he shall be lost to the pit I am afraid."

"What if we could save him?" Zach proposed.

"Impossible, he has fallen victim to the sins of humanity, he is beyond redemption."

"It may be as simple as removing the temptation." He suggests.

"The woman?"

"Yes… the woman." Zach confirms.

"I am of the understanding the woman is the vessel of Haniel and as such she is protected." Adahiel informs.

"She is, but she is also tainted with his grace, she cannot be allowed to walk the earth, even Haniel would agree." Zachariah points out.

"I have no authority over the earth or it's beings, it is not for me to punish or redeem humanity."

"Not even to save a brother who was once as loyal as Castiel?" he asks.

"I do not understand Zachariah?" Adahiel said confused.

"What if by killing her, he would be redeemed? That is the punishment that would save him Adahiel." the balding angel tells him, "that is the price he must pay to regain his faith."

Adahiel considered this a moment.

"Castiel has been loyal, he deserves to be redeemed if he can regain his faith. The woman is a blasphemy.' He agreed, "I will remove his temptation, then once again offer redemption." he decided.

Zachariah nodded. "I thought you would see it that way." Handing the angel of folded piece of paper. "Haniel has hidden her, you will need this." Zachariah told him standing to leave.

"I will be in contact when it is done." Adahiel told him as they both left the restaurant.

***

"Okay, so why are we on the roof?" Maggie asked looking down and then back at Gabriel.

"Watching," he told her.

"For??" she questioned.

"Zach" he told her.

Castiel still dressed only in the sweat pants he had been sleeping in when he was attacked, pulled Maggie down to sit with him on the roof. Easing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you" he whispered nuzzling against her ear, and lowering his hand once again low on her belly.

She sighed, leaning against him feeling content again. "I love you too"

"She is very strong" he told her, feeling his child growing beneath his hand.

"You are sure it's a 'she' huh?"

"Yes" he nodded. "I am certain."

Maggie yawned, and fought to keep her eyes open.

"You are tired, I should get you somewhere safe."

"Home, I want to go home" she said.

"It's not safe, Maggie." he explained

"I know, but it's where I want to be."

"I will take you anywhere else in the world, anywhere you want to go."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Gabriel interrupted. "He's close." Gabriel said picking up the collar.

****

Zachariah appeared inside the storage unit and immediately sensed something was wrong. By then it was too late, he felt the sharp point of a dagger behind his neck and an all too familiar voice, growling in his ear.

"Hello Zachariah" Castiel hissed in his ear.

"Castiel" he snapped.

"Now, now play nice." another voice in the darkness spoke.

"Gabriel" Zach said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a family reunion, didn't you get the invite?" He said clamping the collar around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, as he tried to struggle. Once the collar was locked in place it was futile.

"How's that feel?" Castiel asked unsympathetic.

"Oh it's styling Bro." Gabriel exclaims and laughs, as he drags him to the wrist cuffs. "It's you.. It's really, really, you." he continues.

"Set me free" Zach shouts.

Castiel leans into his face and places the blade of his dagger against his throat.

"Stay away from my family, that means Maggie, my baby and the Winchesters." he hissed. "Do you understand?"

"Castiel you wont get away with this."

He pressed the dagger harder. "DO - YOU - UNDER-STAND?" he said louder.

"Yes" the pudgy angel glared at him.

"I just love happy endings, moving, truly moving…" Gabriel said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

Then he stood in front of Zachariah, more serious. "This is just the beginning Zach." Gabriel warns.

Castiel and Gabriel went back to the roof to get Maggie, leaving Zachariah alone and powerless in the storage unit.

*****

"Can we go home now?" Maggie asked

"I still think somewhere else would be better" Castiel told her , "…but I don't think Zachariah is going anywhere tonight. We can go home."

"If you want, I'll stay and keep and eye out for a few days" Gabriel offered

Castiel nodded at his brother, "Yes"

"And make breakfast" Maggie laughed, remembering Gabe's first visit.

"No" Castiel said, looking at the other angel.

"You should call Sam and Dean so they can bring Bo home." She told him.

"As soon as we get home." Castiel told her feeling relief.

"So is he in there?" Maggie asked before they left, looking down.

"Yep" Gabriel told her.

Castiel hugged her. "He'll be there a while, Maggie, don't worry."

***

The Winchesters arrived with Bo, and Castiel and Gabe told them what happened with Zacharia.

Castiel sat in front of the fire with Maggie. He had healed himself physically, but he was still angry for what Zach had put him through, put Maggie through.

Later upstairs she turned on the shower and washed Castiel. He had healed himself but, in her mind she could still see every welt, slice and scrape and she kissed each spot. He understood exactly what she was doing, and left her. He also, in his mind, could still see the same now invisible scars, left on her body by Samael, he couldn't count how often felt the need to kiss those same spots, even if no one could see the scar.

In the few months they had known each other, they had been dragged all over, chasing devils and angels, both had been beaten, Maggie nearly to death. Holding her against him in the shower, letting the water wash over them, he knew it had to stop, at least for now. He would go on no more hunts until Maggie had some proper rest, possibly until the child was born. He would do his best to lay low for now, avoiding the other angels.

After their shower they dried each other, Castiel added wood to the fire, in the bed room, and they sat in bed holding each other and talking. It seemed like a thousand years since they had done this. Although Maggie was still upset about what had happened.

"I know you won't agree Castiel," She started, "..but.. I will never forget what I saw tonight and I will never forgive him."

"It's done Maggie, and Zachariah will think twice, at least for a while." he told her.

"Not him, Adahiel." she corrected. "If that is heaven…"

"Okay.. Shh I know it seems terrible, but Maggie, it is so twisted now, it wasn't always like this." he tried to sooth her.

"I know what Zachariah said about our baby too" she said softly

"How?"

"I heard him, well you thinking about it when you were inside with gabe." she told him.

"You heard me thinking?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded.

"Your getting stronger too." he said with a small smile.

She nodded again, "but… What if he??"

"Maggie he won't, I will kill him myself before it ever goes that far."

But it was too late, she was afraid, he could see it. He didn't want her fearful.

She sat up looking at him. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes"

"You told me what would happen, I know it was more than physical Castiel."

"Maggie I never lost sight of you or why I am here." he told her, "it didn't matter what he did."

She pressed her face to his and kissed him. "I just wanted you to be home."

"I am and I plan to be for a while." he told her. "I have some things to take care of." he said, laying his hand on her stomach.

She laughed "..and I'm not even going to complain you are too protective"

Maggie reached over and picked up he dish of feathers.

Castiel teased her. "How many of those are you going to keep?"

"As many as you leave me." she smiled.

He slid down and nuzzled into her ear, "Everyone of them means…"

"I love you" she finished.

"Yesss" he whispered.

"I know" she told him "I've known since I found the first one."

"Only problem… I don't have enough feathers" with this he kissed her.

And the lights went out in the room. Lit only by the fire, he kissed her gentle and playful at first, then harder and more urgent, leaning over her.

"Maggie" he said raspy, just above a whisper, "From the time I came here, I knew there was something about you. The first week, I wanted you, I didn't understand it, I didn't know the what or why, but I wanted you.

When I kissed you I had never felt anything like it, the way you felt, tasted, I wanted and needed you. Until I was inside you I couldn't believe there was a more wonderful feeling on earth.

Then we made love, urgent, messy, confusing and perfect. There is nothing that feels like you Maggie. So when I say I never lost sight of you, how much I love you, How much I need you. How much I want you. Don't doubt it. They will never take that away Maggie. There is nothing they can do.

She lay facing him, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. "I love you" she whispered, "I don't doubt you." She said stroking his face. "I have never doubted you Castiel."

He teased at her mouth, his hands pulling her closer to him, she bit at his chin, his mouth as he brushed his lips to her face. He could feel his need rising, leaning over her and pressing his mouth against hers hard. Castiels hands now trailing down Maggie's body.

He could feel her body temperature rising just above normal, just above human and then the sparks under his hands, electric. Reaching a hand behind her head, grasping a fist full of hair he pulls back, revealing her neck. His mouth tasting the pale skin, smelling her, finally sinking his teeth into the curve of her shoulder, and moaning as his hand slides down her body to the wetness between her legs. Maggie arches and gasps as his fingers slip inside her. Grunting out his own hard thrust ,as her hand reaches for and wraps around his aching cock.

In truth, it has been little more than 24 hours since he had, had her this way, his desire making if feel much longer. Her hands in his hair pressing his mouth harder into her neck, he bites and sucks at the skin, as she moans and rocks her hips against his hand. Turning to his back and sitting slightly, he pulls her on top of him, feeling the moist heat as she straddles his aching body.

Castiel pulls her face to his own, again kisses her hard and deep as his hands make their way to her hips, guiding her over his throbbing erection. Lifting his head and shoulders to meet her halfway, kissing and teasing at her mouth, he slides his arms behind her back, supporting her as she lowed her self down onto him. "Easy" he growled out gently, as he felt her plush warmth swallow him. Her head falling back with a deep sigh, as he pressed his own face into her chest with a possessive growl. Finding a hard nipple and feeling it roll under his tongue sinking his teeth gently into it and hearing her soft cry of pleasure.

He loved her, the depths of it filled his mind and caused his body to ache even more. Lifting his hips as she rocked against him. Content to feel her tight warm walls encompass him as he watched her. She would release quickly he knew.

The last few weeks had been that way, she was tighter, warmer, wetter, more sensitive to even the slightest touch. Soon her rocking became more urgent and he, met it with his own growling moans. Holding her hips and thrusting up inside her, finally brining his face to meet her own. "That's it" he whispered to her, "let it go, I've got you." He told her in a rasp, as he raised his hands behind her back in support, as her body shook and spasmed, with the hot wet release, he felt pour out around him, unleashing is own boiling passion.

Her mouth crashed over hers and he flipped her to her back, he was deep inside her. Her hands raising to his face stroking, as he began thrusting inside her, seeking balance and control. She lifted her hips to his, helping him to find rhythm, arching her back to him allow greater depth, kissing him amongst his grunts and growls. "Yes", she coaxed him, to pump into her harder and faster.

Rasing her mouth to his shoulder and dragging her teeth the length of it, her hand reached for the ridge of his wing on one side. He dropped it lower around them, feeling her fingers stroking deep into the layers, causing a deep growl to escape him. Reaching down he pulled her hip up closer against him, thrust deeper, as she arched back, with a loud moan. He watched the pulse of her neck and felt is own release begin to simmer with a growl.

There was not a torture in Heaven or Hell, that would cause him to give her up, this up. His hand reached behind her head and pushed her mouth hard against his own, as their lips crashed together. He felt her tighten around him again in release sending him over the edge with her.

After they lay together wordless, Castiel trailing her face and neck with his mouth and nose breathing her in. He could read everything in her mind and he was prodding hers to hear him.

"I can…" she started but was cut off by his finger over her lips.

"talk to me here" he whispered pointing to his head.

And she did, to tell him she could hear him. He kissed her.

"You are getting stronger." he said, finally out loud.

"What does it mean?" she asked "Will I hear everyone?"

"We are connected Maggie, I don't think it will work with everyone."

She yawned and her eyes fluttered to stay open.

"Sleep" he whispered to her as he drew her against him.

****

Gabriel watched over the house as promised. It was boring but, he looked at this as part of his own redemption.

He was feeling uneasy, he knew Zachariah would be busy for a day or so trying to get himself free of the storage unit. Eventually, one of his grunts would come looking for him. By then he was hopeful, he would have learned a lesson about screwing with Castiel and the Winchesters.

Still Adahiel was not accounted for and Gabriel had to wonder just how involved he was with Zach.

It was right about then, he noticed a large dark figure, looking up at the house from the far corner of Maggie's front yard.


	31. Chapter 29

_Okay, this one is a little bit different, I wrote this during and after a conversation with a friend of mine who, wondered what pillow talk would consist of between these two, as the world comesto an end and the angels and demons go crazy around them. We decided it would be very normal. or at least for them lol. It's probably more fluff n stuff than anything but it has a few giggles, I think anyway, and a set up for a new character :). It shows a bit more insite to the relationship as well which will become very important in the next few chapters. And NO you do not find out who Gabe saw watching the house! Just because I am evil that way =D. next chapter that will be discussed :)._

_Once again talk to me :)_

_Enjoy_

_EP_

**29**

Maggie woke the next morning to the too bright sun. Castiel was there next to her. She sighed relief, she never wanted to relive the last few days. Things needed to slow down.

"Good morning" Castiel said soflty, kissing the top of her head as she hid her face in his chest.

"Morning" she mumbled into his chest.

He pulled the quilt up over her shoulder and slid his arm around her underneath, rubbing her from shoulder to hip.

She sighed at his touch. He chucked.

"You laughing at me?" she grumbled, playfully

"Never" he said, with another chuckle.

She rolled on her back, "What? Tell me what's so funny?"

"You… Me… I never knew… I never thought… I would.. want this."

"Oh" she wrinkled her brow.

"For thousands of years I watched humanity, I never understood, why you do many things you do. So much of it seemed… pointless." he explained.

"Oh.. Like this?" she was referring to their morning chat in bed.

"He nodded, "Now I understand better."

"I love you… and I have corrupted you" she giggled.

"Me too and no you haven't." he said as he kissed her.

"Really all angels fuck like you?"

"Maggie!" he said wide eyed and burying his head in her shoulder and biting softly with a growl.

She had never talked dirty to him, as vocal as he could be during sex he had never crossed that line, she wasn't even sure he knew it existed. he was surprised.

Giggling wildly at his reaction "yes?" she said looking innocent

Rolling her head to his she kissed him. "you weren't shy last night don't start now" she teased him.

"I'm not being shy" he defended

"Oh?"

"I didn't expect that" he admitted

"I'm sorry" she said almost sincere, with a giggle.

"No" he laughed. "I sort of liked it" he confessed.

"Ah that's why the growl…see.. I have corrupted you?" she giggled more

"Perhaps a little." he smiled, drawing her closer.

Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him. "You can try anything you want if you are curious." she told him. "And I promise to be good" she laughed.

Then.

"Auurrgghh, I hate this part…. Damn." she grumbled pulling away from him, kicking the sheets and quilt out of the way. Getting out of bed she stood up staggering her way through dizziness to the bath room.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Castiel called. "Maggie are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She assures him. "my bladder is too small" she complains.

Coming back out of the bathroom, and crawling in bed. "I'm fine." she kisses him lightly.

"You didn't sound okay?"

Laughing "I'm fine, my bladder is possessed, but it's okay, perfectly normal." she said, pulling him to lie back down."

"Maggie" he said looking very concerned. " I am certain you are not possessed".

More laughing "I will explain."

"Did you ever hear of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?".

Castiel looks confused "No"

"Well it is a story about a princess who runs away from her evil step mother and ends up living in the woods with seven dwarfs." she explains.

"Dwarfs as in little men?" Castiel questions.

"Yes like little men"

"And she lives alone in the woods with seven of them?"

"Yes"

"Is this one of Dean's movies?" he asked.

"Probably but, I'm not talking about the same version." she laughs harder.

He nods "good"

"Anyway they are all named for their personalities, like Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful… you get the idea?"

"Yes" he nods, still looking confused as to her point.

"Well there are 9 dwarfs of pregnancy.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sleepy the most famous, Hungry, Horny, the most popular, Puffy, Dizzy, Itchy, Leaky, he has control of my bladder, Bitchy and Pukey."

Castiel was confused and then seemed to get it.

"Understand?"

"I think so?"

"Any questions?"

"When does horny show up?" he chuckled

"Usually when leaky, bitchy and pukey aren't around." she laughed at him

He slid his hand to her stomach and rubbed the small swelling, leaving his hand there.

"But otherwise you're feeling okay?" he asked concerned

"Yeah aside from peeing every 15 minutes, if I drink more than a mouth full, and sleeping, all of the time." she grumbled . "Oh, and the constant eating…. I'm great." she laughed.

"Maggie" he said looking at her serious.

"Uh-oh" she thought "He has that look." the 'I'm going to tell you what to do, and you are going to listen look' . She didn't really hate that look, it's just that.. Well… she didn't like to be told what to do, even by him.

'Yes" she sighed.

"You need to go to the doctor." he told her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No she is perfect."

"Then I don't need to go yet." she told him.

"Maggie" he sighed.

"Castiel, we went, remember, I peed in a cup, they took blood and told me I was pregnant." She said "Which we already knew" she laughed. "He gave me a lifetime supply of vitamins, and we came home.. Remember?"

'Yes I remember very well, he also told you would need a different Doctor.

"I have months to worry about that."

"Please" he asked.

"Castiel.. I have thought about it. Hell, I have even looked up a few, and I even called my old gyno in philly."

"and?"

"I hung up" she said and shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because.. This baby.. Castiel.. Is yours.. And I love you… But…."

He furrowed his brow, "But?"

"I don't know what to expect." she confessed

He understood and nodded.

I know I sleep a lot more than normal and I eat 4 or 5 time more than I did before…" she explained. "Castiel I love you, but your little girl in there seems to require a lot… even with your grace, I get exhausted too easy, I just don't know what a doctor will find when they start poking around."

He nodded again "Perhaps Bobby will know someone better suited in this situation."

"I was thinking a midwife," she told him.

"Yes" he nodded and smiled. "that would be fine."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "I thought you would hate the idea."

"Not at all." he said "I agree, you do not need all of the 'poking around'."

"Then we'll call Bobby" she said.

"I just want to know you are all right and I want to understand all of things happening to you." he said softly.

"You can ask. I even bought a few books for both of us." she said "They are still in the bags from when Kate and I went shopping." she told him, pointing the bags under the window she never had the chance to unpack.

"Yes I want to see them." he almost looked excited.

"All of this is normal, just a little more… extreme? Maybe?" She assured him, " I don't feel sick so don't worry."

"I'm just curious." he admitted.

"About?"

"All of it, but, right now why you feel so different." he said with a grin.

"I don't'" she lauged

"Oh yes you do" he chuckled with wide eyes.

"You mean inside?"

"yes" he smiled

"Blood flow" she answered, "More blood, more stuff going on." She grinned at him.

"and this?" he asked with a mischievous smile as he ran a thumb across her nipple.

She shivered a little caught off guard " that is hormones, you know things are tuning up." she explained.

"I like it." he grinned and kissed her.

"Anything else?"

"Much" he said "but for now I am satisfied."

She lay quietly in his arms wide awake now but, not wanting to get up.

"I miss you" she said

"I'm here" he said with a soft laugh.

"I don't mean like that. I mean we used to spend all day doing this…. Remember?"

"Of course," he smiled " I remember everything ."

"Good" she sighed.

"Are you happy?" she asked. "About the baby, I mean."

"Of course I am Maggie." he said, squeezing her and rubbing the spot on her belly again.

"Okay.. I'm not always sure." she said with a small laugh. "I mean this isn't the best time… I know… and I should have been more careful… I guess…" she rambled.

"I admit, I was surprised, I didn't think this was possible, I certainly didn't plan on it, but… now that it's happened…. Yes Maggie I am very happy." he told her, then sighed, "and you were careful." he said.

"Obviously I wasn't" she laughed.

"Well Gabriel might have had something to do with this too." he said wary.

"Castiel I can assure you Gabriel didn't do this." she laughed.

"Yes he did, sort of. He switched your pills?" he said still confused on that matter.

"No… no way.." she said stunned."Don't be mad, he wanted you to have a child." Castiel said softly.

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded. "But… He can't do that.. Those things.. Ever again." she told him.

"I have already spoken to him… But Maggie, this was fate… we were meant to have this child. He was only playing his part. Please understand that."

Maggie thought about it and she had to agree. The child saved her life, altered many events, with out this child she would have been taken by Persephone and Castiel would have never given her his grace. She would have never been able to kill Samael. She sighed, Fate was confusing.

"As long as he understands" she sighed.

"He does."

They lounged in bed most of the morning talking about The future, the happier brighter future that did not include Zachariah, or demons, or anything else frightening.

Castiel stretched and rolled to lean over Maggie, kissing her and wrapping a curl around his finger.

"We should get up" he tells her.

"I don't want to… The real world is down there." she sighs.

"It is up here too" he smiles

"No this is something different," she closes her eyes. "Once we open that door all hell breaks loose" she laughed.

"It would seem." he agreed.

As the both rolled out of bed**.**


	32. Chapter 30

_This one is pretty short, Hubby finally came home from the Hospital today, he was to be home by last week end but his blood sugar wasnt cooperative. I wanted to post something today to clear up the loose ends I left and if all goes well tonight I will post another short chapter later on. Feed back please, i'd like to know what you think of the Cas- Gabe relationship, and anything else you are thinking. The sooner I get reviews the harder I will work to get the next one out lol. _

_Enjoy_

_xox_

_EP_

30

Down stairs as predicted, all hell was about to break loose.

Maggie sat in the kitchen attempting to have breakfast. Gabriel had whipped up a plate of Danishes, for her while Castiel tried to feed her a more reasonable breakfast.

"Gabriel she cannot eat this way, it isn't good for her or the baby, we've talked about this." Castiel grumbled, as he stood at the counter cutting up fruit.

"She's fine look at her, she loves them." Gabe defended. "It is only Danish, it's not like I brought the whole bakery and I'm not here everyday."

Castiel sighed, as he set down a bowl of mixed fruit, a whole wheat bagel, and yogurt, in front of Maggie. Leaning down to kiss the top of her head and pat her belly.

Maggie tried to look appreciative of his efforts but, the Danish was hitting the spot.

Castiel picked up the plate of the remaining Danishes, and tried to move it to the counter. Gabriel grabbed the other side of the plate and tried to set it back on the table.

"Let it go Gabriel, she can have one later, maybe after lunch." Castiel tried to bargain.

"She can have them now. It's breakfast and Danish is a breakfast food." Gabe argued back, as if talking to a 3 year old.

"She doesn't need this much sugar, it isn't good for either one of them." Castiel advised him.

"It's not going to hurt anything and she likes it Cas, lighten up."

"I don't need to lighten up." Castiel defended.

"Cas c'mon if anyone needs to lighten up you do." Gabriel informed him.

"Just let me put them on the counter until she eats something better for her."

"No you should let her eat what she wants." Gabriel disagreed

Maggie sat eating her breakfast watching the brothers pay tug of war with the plate. Still hungry she stood up and got between them, snatched another Danish off of the moving plate.

"Maggie" Castiel snapped.

"What?"

"You're not helping" he told her.

"Hey, all I want is breakfast, I'm not in this fight." she said stuffing her mouth with another bite. "If you ask me," she said swallowing. "You should just sit the plate down and let me eat what I want."

Castiel sighed and Gabriel smirked at him, then stuck out his tongue.

"Hey" Maggied scolded the archangel, "That wasn't nice,"

Castiel gave his brother a smug smile.

They set the plate down.

"Do you need anything else?" Castiel asked.

"Cream cheese and Jelly for the bagel, but I can get it." she said, pushing her chair out.

"No I can ." Gabriel offered heading to the fridge.

"I'll get it Gabe, I know what she likes." Castiel said, right behind him.

"No I have it" Gabe said opening the door….and then, "oooh Apricot that looks good."

"No she likes strawberry" Castiel corrected, leaning over Gabe and reaching for the strawberry jelly.

"Well she bought Apricot so she must like it too." Gabriel argued.

Maggie put her elbows on the table and rested her face in her hands.

"Separate rooms, I'm going to have to keep them in separate rooms." she thought to herself.

"Hey," Maggie yelled over their new spat.

"Yes" they said in unison. Bring me both.

"And Gabriel, bring me the juice, please. Castiel before you start, please make me some tea."

Both brothers went about their separate tasks and Maggie finally got to eat in peace.

After breakfast Maggie curled up on the couch next to Castiel with her head on his lap. Gabriel had gone outside to walk around the property, checking for unwelcome guests.

She yawned then groused, "Now I'm sleepy again."

"Then you should sleep." Castiel said soothing. As read through one of the pregnancy books Maggie had bought, while absently pulling his fingers through ringlets of her hair.

"I don't want to" she said lifting herself across his lap, then snuggling down into his arms getting between him and the book.

She rested her head against his shoulder, and he rested a hand on her stomach, before turning his head to brush her lips with his own, starting to tease.

"We should call Bobby," he said as he made another pass at her lips and rubbed her stomach. From what I've read the baby should have been checked weeks ago."

"You check this baby everyday, I'm not worried." she yawned. "Once I am more awake I'll call." she said, catching is lips for a kiss.

"If you're tired you should sleep, you shouldn't fight it." he said biting her lower lip.

"mmm.. I will soon" she bit his lip back, struggling to keep her eyes open to no avail.

He saw her eyes going closed. "Okay time to lay down" he insisted.

"I don't want to." she grumbled again.

'Shhh, you both need rest" he whispered, pulling the small quilt from the back of the sofa and resting her head on his legs. He covered her and stroked her hair, soon her breathing was slow and steady

***

Gabriel came in the back door.

"All clear" he said coming around the corner.

"Shhh" Castiel told him as he pointed to the sleeping Maggie.

"She out?" Gabe asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Good we need to talk" Gabriel told him.

"What?"

"Someone was here last night."

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know I saw them at the far corner of the yard," Gabriel explained "and then they were gone."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Adahiel" He decided. "It has to be."

"More than likely, unless Zach sent someone else."

"I just can't imagine Adahiel working with Zachariah." Castiel puzzled.

"He always was a stickler for the rules," Gabe agreed. "It's strange he would break so many now."

"Either way we need to know why he was here."

"I'm going to check a few things out. I want to see if I can find him, and I want to find out if Zach is still in his cage." Gabe told his brother.

Castiel nodded. "Gabe, we have to stop him, he can't come here. I can't allow this to happen to Maggie," Castiel said angry

"I know and we'll stop him" Gabriel reassured.

"Look at her" he looked down at Maggie sound asleep on the sofa and his lap. "She is exhausted Gabe… even with my grace, she is only human, she cannot take much more."

Gabriel nodded his agreement. "I'll be back soon."

***

Her name is Alba James, Maggie told Castiel, after hanging up with Bobby. She is a Nurse Practitioner in Philly. She is also a midwife.

"And does she know why we chose her?" Castiel asked.

"Well she lost her brother to a werewolf 22 years ago, so she's familiar with the territory."

"Bobby explained to her about.. Me?" he asked

"Yes, he said she was amused but, she didn't flinch. She'll come here given the circumstances and try to keep me and my medical records, off the record." Maggie smiled relieved.

Castiel nodded. "I think that is best for a variety of reasons" he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's safer here than at a hospital, we know who comes in and out, and if there are no records, it is less likely you and the baby will be found." he explained.

"True." she nodded.

Maggie went upstairs and set to putting away the clothes she purchased during her shopping trip with Kate, Castiel sat on the bed reading through the other three books Maggie brought home.

"Do you want me to do that?" he nodded at the pile of clothing she was folding.

"I can do it, Mr. Clean, just read." she laughed.

Now taking interest in what she was doing, "What are these?" he said holding up a pile of lace panties.

"What do they look like?" she grinned at him.

He unfolded a pair and looked pleased but confused. "I thought you were buying clothing for the pregnancy?"

"I did.. They are." she told him.

"Maggie I don't see how these will fit you later." he said, holding up what looked like a small piece of lace.

"They will.. See" she said coming to his side of the bed. "They cut very low in the front," she held them up to her, "and will still cover my huge butt in the back, and they are really stretchy and soft." she giggled, as she stretched them wide.

"I see" he smiled.

She finished putting her clothes away picking up the stack of panties she reached for the pair Castiel had been looking at. As she did he put his hand over them without even looking up from his book.

"I need those back."

"No, you'll need those later," he grinned.

****

Castiel drew Maggie a bath after she unpacked her bags, then convinced her to take another nap. Gabriel had yet to return, so he decided to have a look for himself outside.

He walked to the area where Gabriel said he saw a figure watching the house. He was more certain that it was Adahiel. This concerned him, while Adahiel, was unlikely to break any of heavens laws, if he was under Zachariah's influence, it was difficult to ascertain exactly what Law he was following.

Feeling frustrated, he walked back toward the Cabin. He was disturbed by all of the events that had taken place. For the first time he was seriously doubting his decision to stay with Maggie. He couldn't believe how he was feeling. In her presence, he couldn't fathom being with out her. But, now, the knowledge that one of the most feared angels in all of heaven had her scent, more than likely meant her harm, and had been there at their home, made him think differently.

He wasn't protecting her, he was putting her in harms way. If he had never come there, they would have never known about her. Back at the house he leaned against a porch post, if this continued he would have to leave. He couldn't… wouldn't risk her life or the life of their child. Maybe if he convinced Zachariah she was of no consequence, he would leave her alone. The demons couldn't find her, due to Haniel's cloaking, and If he left, she would no longer be valuable to them as a pawn and would have her freedom back.

He shook his head trying to free the thought from his mind. He could never leave her. He hoped Gabriel found some answers.


	33. Chapter 31

_Sorry I couldnt get this up last night as promised I didnt get it back until very late. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is love ya know. lol _

_xox_

_EP_

31

Late that night, while Maggie slept, Castiel and Gabriel sat in darkness on the porch. They were watching for the figure, and talking about what Gabriel had found.

"He was already gone?" Castiel asked with surprise.

"Yeah when I got to the storage unit it was empty, not a hint, at least to human eyes, anyone had ever been there." Gabe confirmed.

"Then we probably aren't as safe as we thought" Castiel complained.

"I still think he will think twice Cass. I mean he wasn't expecting to get caught, especially in his own trap" Gabriel chuckled.

"Perhaps but, still someone has been here watching."

"Anything from Haniel?" Gabriel asked

"Nothing. Maggie said he sounded rattled when he did contact her last." Castiel reported. "Something is going on up there."

Then Castiel spotted the figure in the same corner of the yard. Nodding at Gabe, they were both gone from the porch with a flutter.

***

"Adahiel" Castiel called out, "What are you doing here?"

"Castiel" the larger angel replied. "I am here to redeem you, step aside."

"How?" Castiel asked confused.

"The woman has tempted you to sin, to turn your back on heaven. I have come to remove your temptation."

"No" Castiel replied harshly "I have not turned my back on heaven, I have turned by back on Zachariah, if you are wise brother, you will do the same."

"She is an obstacle" Adahiel persisted.

"That's not up to you to decide Bro." Gabriel stepped behind the larger uniformed angel with his blade to his neck.

"Gabriel." he hissed "Your crimes are many."

"Well I do try, but we aren't talking about me." Gabe told him.

"Zachariah sent you?" Castiel questioned to confirm.

"Yes, he said it would be the only true way to offer you redemtion."

"I'm sure he did," Castiel sneered.

"Since when do you take orders from Zach?" Gabriel questioned.

"Since fathers demise."

"Our Father is not dead." Castiel told him sternly.

"He is not in heaven Castiel, Zachariah and many others have concluded he is dead." Adahiel explained.

"You have no proof, other than Zachariah's word, why risk your station in heaven believing him?" Castiel pressed.

"He has taken up the fight for heaven, he has organized us, in God's absence."

"Well that doesn't make him right, I just makes him an evil little control freak." Gabriel commented.

"Adahiel, You know Maggie, the woman, is Haniels chosen vessel?" Castiel informed him, with is question.

"Yes, I was told even Haneil would agree, she is a blasphemy."

"You have been told wrong Adahiel." Castiel informed.

"I do not understand." the angel said

"Oh for crying out loud," Gabriel said exasperated. "She killed Samael. She was chosen, she is one of Gods special little creatures." Gabriel told him, "In other words killing her would not look so good for you."

"Is this true?" Adahiel asked, looking at Castiel

"Yes"

"The prophesy?"

"Yes" Castiel rolled his eyes, he was sick to death of the prophecy no one could understand.

"And the bible is in her possession?" Adahiel asked.

"How do you know about that?" Castiel asked.

"It is in the prophesy."

"I know of the bible, but I have no knowledge of a prophesy." Castiel said confused.

"There is much you do not know brother, it is part of the same prophesy, her work is not done."

"Yes it is" Castiel told him with finality.

"I surrender to you brothers. You are doing Gods will, accept me into your fold and I will share my knowledge." Adahiel proposed.

"And Maggie and our child?" Castiel questioned.

" They are safe in my presence." he assured.

***

Castiel entered the bedroom. Maggie was sleeping, she had kicked the blankets away and now she lay bathed in moonlight. He moved closer, looking at her. The tight gray t shirt and the lacy panties, pink this time. He caressed her with is eyes, following each curve of her form. Her legs tangled in the sheet to her hips, perfect curves that descended into her waist. The swell of her breast, shoulders dipping sharply into her neck, face and finally the spray of red curls around her head. Once again, he could hardly believe the things had had been thinking, looking at her now. How could he leave her?

It would be easier to take her away, He's have to make her understand and then take her away but, he couldn't. It was his sense of duty, eating at him, he knew. His purpose was to serve his father, for him Maggie was never in the plan, never part of his design. His love of her, for her, it should not even have been possible. Duty, should be all he knew. Anything else was doubt.

Duty… He understood more now. Adahiel had explained what he knew of this prophecy and what he knew about the bible Maggies father had left for her. Castiel understood Maggie's role, her fathers role, what Maggie had yet to do. In reality it was quite simple, as compared to what she had already done.

He still didn't have all of the pieces but, he was beginning to feel certain that Zachariah wanted rid of Maggie for more reasons than he was letting on. Of course, Adahiel didn't have all of the answers either. He had only shared the bits and pieces passed onto him through the centuries. Gabe was no help, he had been out of the loop for centuries, and while he understood the purpose of the bible and why it was so special, he didn't really know any more than the others. Haniel if he did know wasn't talking.

None of it mattered as he watched her now. He knelt beside the bed and pressed his mouth in the spot where the curvature of her hip traveled down to her waist. Letting his nose and mouth trail the slope his hand reached to feel the spot where their child was on her belly. He stroked the spot gently with his fingers.

The taste and feel of her skin, was something he would never get enough of. He had to restrain his desire to bite and nip at her flesh. Soon she rolled over with a small moan and he felt her hand tousling his hair. He moved up her body leaving at wet trail of kisses behind until he reached her face. He kissed her lips, first gently then deeply,

"I love you Maggie" He whispered. "You need to remember that, whatever may happen in the future, I love you, that will never change."

"What's going on?" she whispered back.

He shook his head, "Just…. Please always remember Maggie."

He kissed her again harder then undressed and slid in bed next her.

***

He watched Maggie sleep again inside his wings, her t shirt and panties now lay somewhere in the room, he hadn't noticed where they were thrown.

He wrestled with his thoughts. Maggie was special, he understood, It was her job to kill Samael, and it was now her job to protect the bible. He couldn't let her do that.

The bible was not any ordinary bible, certainly nothing you could go and buy at a bookstore or even a rare book dealer. At any given time, there was only one copy of this particular book on earth. Yet it had been around almost as long as the earth. If you wanted to get down to it, this book had very little to do with modern day bibles.

It was truly the words of his father. Dictated thousands of years ago to a vessel, occupied by the holy spirit. It was then hidden within that family's bloodline, until it was too old and too worn by time, and environment. At that time, another vessel, within the bloodline, would accept possession and the book would be rewritten, the old one destroyed by holy fire. The process would repeat several times over many thousands of years.

For what ever reason, the Bible had not been rewritten, in nearly 700 years. Perhaps it had been lost, or missing, or possibly more evidence that his father was dead and now unable to possess the writer. He knew his father was alive, perhaps it was just part of his plan.

As for the books content, again it wasn't a typical bible it held the secrets that mankind, had spent their lives seeking. Everything from beginning to end. It was not meant for human or even angelic eyes. It was written in a language only his father could understand. It's purpose? Castiel had no idea why such a book should exist here on earth. He knew only that it was important to his father and therefore his duty as an angel to protect and honor it.

Zachariah, he thought, wanted the Bible.


	34. Chapter 32

_Rated MA for a few things most of them tiny._

_Lets see Maggie and the baby finally get a check up... Gabe has a moment as only he can... and we have some new trouble in the works that will bring the boys back to town. Oh and Cass has a semi Pervy moment lol._

_Enjoy and FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK once again I know you are reading (I can see you! BOO! lol)_

_Also I am considering doing some oneshots of these 2.. I have several scenes that never made the story I might string into something naughty or nice :) I know there is some interest in seeing me do this but I'd like a show of hands please ;D_

_xox_

**_On a side note Many of you have PM'd me lately and I think I have finally responded to everyone. It occured to me though, you may not know that if you do not log in regularly. So if you have PM'd me in the last few weeks you should have an reply in your inbox. :) I do my best to atleast send a thank you to everyone who takes the time to review or PM. _**

**_Thank you all again and please keep up the contact. If you like something or hate something please let me know how you feel about it. It doesnt mean I will change it but, this is a learning experience for me and believe it or not your PM's are very helpful. =D_**

_EP_

32

Maggie paced the living room floor. Today was the day that the Midwife, Alba James, was coming. Maggie was nervous.

"Maggie please sit down" Castiel urged.

"I can't, what if there is something wrong, or what if she finds something strange?"

Castiel chuckled at her. " There is nothing wrong, of that I am certain, and if there is something strange… isn't that why we chose her?" he pulled her into a comforting hug, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed "I guess."

"Sit…" he said, guiding her to the sofa. "Don't worry."

There was a knock at the door. Castiel opened to find a 40-someting, brunette, with longer hair in a loose ponytail. She was Tall, dressed in a longer style skirt and blouse, A larger woman but, not pudgy. Wearing low loafer style shoes and carrying a computer bag over one shoulder and a small tote over the other.

"I'm Alba James" she said, with a deep but, feminine voice, almost sultry and with a bit of a southern drawl, "I'm looking for Maggie Harper?"

Castiel opened the door wider and allowed her in. "Maggie is waiting on you." he smiled, paying close attention to the woman until he was satisfied he sensed no danger.

Maggie stood up and shook her hand "I'm Maggie" she smiled nervous.

"Alba" the woman said soothingly, taking her hand.

"Where do we start?" Maggie asked, after introducing Castiel and Alba had taken the seat offered to her.

"Well I know from my conversation with Bobby Singer, you feel you are an unusual case." she said, with an understanding tone.

"Well only if you consider angels unusual." Maggie laughed.

Alba nodded "I have heard, through my network that they are walking among us now." she told them. "But I must admit, I have seen many things in the last 20 or so years but, I have never found any conclusive proof of angels, so forgive me if I seem unconvinced."

"Six months ago I wouldn't have believed it either." Maggie told her.

"Well considering Bobby contacted me, I have no reason to doubt you. He's as reliable as they come in this business." the woman told Maggie.

Maggie nodded at her, "Well if you are around here long enough, you'll believe soon enough." Maggie laughed.

The woman nodded, seeming to understand what Maggie meant. "First I need some background." She told them. "As I told Bobby nothing you tell me will go further than me."

Maggie nodded and she and Castiel told Alba the entire story, as it related to Maggie's condition.

"I see," Alba said when they finished. "I must say, you certainly have been through a lot." her voice sympathetic.

"Strangely enough, I am getting used to it" Maggie told her.

"It's surprising how quickly we accept the impossible as reality once we've experienced it, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes" Maggie agreed.

"I want you to lie down here on the sofa Maggie. I'm just going to measure a few things and check your BP, and temp. Just the usual." Alba informed. "I'm also going to draw some blood but, for now I am only going to run standard tests, CBC, a Liver Panel, that sort of thing. Nothing that should send up any red flags." she assured.

Maggie lay on the sofa, Castiel seemed to be the nervous one now, unsure what to do with himself.

"For an angel you sure are a nervous thing," Alba chortled at him, "You can stand here next to me or you can sit and she can lay her head on your lap. I promise I won't hurt her." she smiled at him.

"I am not nervous," he replied "I am…." he seemed to lack the words

"Nervous" Alba finished for him with another chortle. "It's perfectly Normal Castiel. I would Imagine you haven't fathered many children"

"None" he shook his head.

"That's what I meant sweetie. Here sit with Maggie, she can rest her head on you."

He did as he was instructed, Maggie reached up to hold his hand as he watched Alba intently. As she checked her BP and temperature, then drew some blood, as Maggie looked away.

"The worst is over," Alba smiled, now we get to the fun part.

Abla pulled Maggie's t shirt up tucking it just below her breasts and lowered the waist of her runners to just above her pubic bone. As she began rubbing her hands together to warm them, Gabriel popped into the room unexpected.

"Hey guys, miss me?" seeing Maggie's stomach exposed he said "Oh, crap, Sorry." and covered his eyes.

Maggie laughed at him "It's fine Gabe, it's just my stomach"

"No" he shook his head, slitting two of the fingers over his eyes to see through them, "Cass has rules about you and naked" he explained, "I don't want to break them, peering through the V in his fingers.

"It's fine?" Maggie told him

"It's okay Gabe" Castiel told him.

"Oh does this mean the naked rule no longer applies?" he asked lowering his hand.

"No it still applies. But right now, If Maggie doesn't care, then neither do I." Castiel said shaking his head.

Alba sat back on her heels from the place she was kneeling next to Maggie on the floor. She pointed at Gabe.

"Is that….?" she trailed of

"Yes" Maggie nodded.

"That's Gabriel? THE Gabriel?" she questioned.

Maggie laughed "Not what you expected huh?"

"Not at all" she said slowly shaking her head.

Gabriel extended a hand "Gabriel Messenger of the Lord, Patron Saint of Mail Men and Part Time Paper Boy" he said holding up the news paper in his hand.

"Alba James" she said tentatively, shaking his hand.

"How bout an autograph" Gabriel said, as a pen appeared in his hand. "I'll throw in the 8 x 10 glossy for free!" he offered, as one appeared in his other hand showing the angel in a rather risqué' pose.

"Gabriel!" Castiel chastised "Behave!"

Gabriel leaned closer to Alba "He is just no fun sometimes." Then saying "S O R R Y" in a bored monotone, directed toward Castiel.

"Just sit until we are finished" Castiel told him.

Gabriel took a seat.

Alba shook her head and looked at Maggie. "I see what you mean, about being here long enough" she laughed.

Alba returned her attention to Maggie's stomach.

"So how far along to do you think you are?" She asked. Poking and prodding Maggie's small bump then measuring it before pulling her shirt most of the way down.

"17 weeks."

"WOW you waited a long time."

"Well by the time I found out… then I really didn't know who to call, and Castiel can pretty much tell me if anything is wrong…" Maggie explained.

Alba nodded. "It's your body, If you are feeling fine, then it is better not to take this pregnancy in the open I agree." Alba told her.

Alba asked some questions.

"Morning sickness?"

"None, I didn't last time either." Maggie explained, then became sort of quiet.

Alba nodded, "I know Hun, Bobby explained everything to me. We'll just focus on this baby for now… Okay?"

Maggie nodded as Castiel squeezed her hand.

"What about sleeping? Any trouble?"

"No" Maggie laughed "I spend most of my life either sleeping or eating, I have for weeks now."

"So you are eating okay then."

"Everything insight" Maggie told her.

'What about movement, have you felt any yet."

"No" Maggie shook her head "it's the only thing that worries me."

"I wouldn't worry, you are just now at that window. Give it another week or so and you'll probably wish it would settle down." Alba comforted her.

Maggie smiled relived.

"Now for the main event" Alba said reaching in her back and pulling out a Doppler.

Castiel looked at the little machine confused. "you'll get to hear the heartbeat with this." she explained to him

He tilted his head at the idea.

Alba squeezed a little goo on Maggie's belly and in a few seconds the fast clip-clop sound could be heard.

Castiels eyes widened and Gabriel came over to listen,

"Maggie I hate to break it to you," Gabriel said serious, "My niece is a horse."

"Shh" Maggie told him with a chuckle.

"That's really our baby's heart?" Castiel asked

"Yes" Alba nodded.

He pulled Maggie's hand that he had been holding to his lips and kissed it, then smiled down at her listening attentively.

Alba left them listen a few more minutes and then cleaned up Maggie and put the machine away.

Maggie excused her self to the bath room.

"I assume everything is okay?" Castiel asked Alba, while Maggie was out of the room.

"Everything seems perfectly normal, at least right now." she told him. "I will see her every two weeks until closer the end, unless something changes."

Castiel nodded

"But," Alba added "She really shouldn't have anymore undo stress Castiel, while she is healthy, she is very human and well.. This baby, more than likely isn't." she reminded, "Meeting the baby's needs will be enough stress for her body. We don't want to add to that." she explained.

"I am in agreement" he told her

Maggie came back in the room, as Alba was packing her things back into her tote bag.

"Everything is fine Maggie." Alba told her. "As a matter of fact everything seems completely normal, other than the larger than average increase in sleeping and appetite, and I wouldn't worry about that, all things considered. Just get lots of rest and I will see you in two weeks unless there is a problem."

Maggie sighed relieved.

"Any questions?"

Maggie shook her head.

"What about…" Castiel started, then stopped unsure how to phrase the question with Gabriel in the room.

"Sex" Alba chuckled. "It's fine" She told him patting his arm, "All fathers ask that question," she assured him. "It's fine right up till the end as long as there are no problems, and it's a good way to get the ball rolling at the end." She winked at him.

Castiel looked surprised at the wink.

Gabriel offered to help Alba take her bags to her car, giving Castiel and Maggie a few moments alone.

As they closed the door Castiel pressed Maggie against it, holding her face in his hands, he kissed her deep and hard. Then reached up under her arms and lifted her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her forehead to his. He was full on grinning ear to ear.

He brought one hand to the back of her head and held her close to his neck then whispered "Our baby has a heart!"

Maggie laughed "Of course it does. Silly angel."

***

After a late Dinner Maggie had gone to the tub to soak. Gabriel had been waiting until she was otherwise occupied to speak to his brother.

"You'll probably want to see this." Gabriel said showing the angel the front page of an out of town newspaper."

"Union Nebraska, population, just under 300. All residents found dead cause unknown," Gabe told Castiel as he looked at the paper. "Least that's the highlights".

"Lucifer." Castiel deduced.

"You would think… but, no sign of him. Or any sign he had ever been there. No demon signs, no omens, no warding magic against us. Nothing to lead me to believe hell had anything to do with this at all."

" Do you think it was a natural occurrence?" Castiel asked looking confounded.

"No, entire an town full of people, no matter how small, don't just drop dead these days."

"We should call the Winchesters." Castiel decided.

"Gabe nodded."

"And don't mention this to Maggie." Castiel said, heading for the stairs.

"I'll call." Gabe said, "Where you going?"

"To check on Maggie."

"Likely excuse" Gabriel muttered as he reached for the phone.

***

Castiel found Maggie soaking in the large old claw foot tub in their bathroom. The tub, filled with the exquisite scented bubbles that were her favorite. She seemed to be curled on her side in the large bath, her head resting on a thick fluffy towel that had been rolled into a pillow. He noticed her eyes were half shut, she seemed perfectly at peace for the first time in weeks. He didn't want to spoil that peace.

"Hey" she said in almost a whisper, when he poked his head through the door.

Castiel went to the side of the tub and knelt, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly and slowly taking time to let their mouths play..

"Are you tired?" he asked, moving a wet curl away from her face with his finger.

"Not really" she smiled lazily at him, "Just relaxed."

He rested his chin on the side of the tub close to her face and a small smile curled his lips upward. He loved seeing her this way, no worries, no fears. She was serene and glowing. Beautiful.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No… Just you." she said "I think I am done, the water is getting cold and you look pretty warm." she grinned at him.

"Very warm" he chuckled and leaned close to kiss her again.

She released the drain in the tub, then unfurled the towel she had rested her head against. Castiel took it from her and held it open as she stepped out of the tub and he began to dry her, taking time to gently squeeze the excess water from her hair while keeping her wrapped and warm.

"You really are too good to be true you know." she told him.

"I love you… You are worthy of a little attention"

"Well I'm not sure I'm always deserving but, I am glad you think so." she smiled.

After she was dry he pumped her favorite lotion into his hands and covered her back and shoulders with it. Taking the time to rub it in deeply and completely, then he did the same again, this time wrapping his arms around her to the front. Starting low at the new baby bump, working his way up. He caught a glimpse in the full length mirror of her body, leaning back into his, while his hands ran smoothly over her frame. He was, for a moment or two, fixated on the image.

He watched his hands caress her body and he could see her reaction to his touch perfectly. Soon he found his hand moving under, then over her breasts and back again, as he swept his thumbs across her nipples. All the while watching himself and her reaction, hearing a soft moan escape her.

He was overcome with the image, and soon his mouth was on her neck kissing and nipping her the warm flesh there. Dragging his teeth against her soft warm shoulder, he could once again look ahead and see his actions and her response. The image sent a thrill through him.

Gabriel was going to have to wait….

****

**_Yes for all of you smut lovers this will be continued in the next chapter =D._**


	35. Chapter 33

**_Rated MA MA MA for a reason ;D_**

_Ok so all the smut lovers can get their fix I uploaded the rest. I hope it meets all your horny expectaions. Actually it does serve some purpose other than the obvious. There are some subtle clues as to Maggie's ongoing development of Grace, however these are probably only things a certain angel would notice and fall.. umm... victim to ;D... and a teaser at the end. _

_Forgive me, if this doesnt live up to expectaions, as I was driven mad by the phone and the family in general during the writing of this. Unreal how they know just when to bug me lol._

_As you know, I do not my write smut in short paragraphs or hint at damn near anything. if this isnt for you skip all but the last 2 sections lol.. It is long, drawn out and detailed. I expect much praise for this in my inbox. or else I will get all generic on you, and you will be forced to use your imagination instead of my dirty mind =D._

_remember i can see you _

_BOO! _

_FEEDBACK! lol_

_xox_

_EP_

33

Castiel sank his teeth into Maggie's shoulder. Her warm, pale, skin quickly turning pink under his mouth. She turned to kiss him, his mouth covering hers with a soft growl. The sparks now rising to the surface of her skin, waking his own intense passions, the mirror was soon forgotten, in its' place his desire to be surround by her warm flesh. She pushed off his outer shirt and he lifted her once again, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Their kisses becoming urgent, hungry, needy.

He took her to the bedroom, and placed her on their bed. Tugged his t shirt over his head, before positioning himself over her on all fours. His stance was both, protective and predatory, making it clear she was his and his alone, he would be having his way with her. Maggie reached up to touch his face, pulling his mouth closer.

His kiss hard and deep, driving her head deep into the pillow by the sheer force of his mouth covering hers. Her hands tracing down his chest, fingers pressing hard into his skin, leaving her own red welts on his flesh. Finding his waistband, searching for the button on his jeans, as he pulls away. Pulling from his kiss, his eyes lit, and she swore she saw a smirk cross his lips, briefly, just before he bit and sucked on her lower lip.

His kisses, trailing lower down her neck, his actions, moving his waistband further out of reach. She sighed out in frustration. His lips driven by the electricity of her skin, causing him to grunt and growl, not quite human, as he bit gently at the pale softness. He knew somewhere in his mind this was his grace alive inside her, yet changed, becoming her own, The effect of which drew him closer with even more intensity.

Dragging his mouth and tongue lower to her breast, he felt her hands in his hair, this caused a moan to escape him as he licked the nipple, finally, filling his mouth with as much of the soft pink, then white flesh, as it could hold. Her hand dug deeper into his head, while she leant up to grab at his back and shoulders in an effort to pull him closer, releasing her own moans and soft cries. The action causing light scratches across his back, the feeling escalating both his pleasure and his need.

He then dragged his tongue across her to the other breast giving it the same treatment, causing Maggie to arch her back. Encouraging him to take more of her into his mouth.

He trailed lower now, to the rise in her abdomen, his child, he instinctively released a soft protective growl, as his mouth gently pressed kisses there and his hand caressed Maggie, reaching high to her breast and low to her hips. He could feel her gentle rocking, following the motion of his hands, as her own reached for him, her nails digging gently into his arms, as soft moans escaped her lips. He turned his attention to her thighs, planting wet kisses and gentle bites. He bent he each one to gain access to her warmth.

Without warning, he sunk his mouth to the wetness between her legs causing her to jerk and groan her hands shooting to his head as her hips thrust hard against his mouth. He explored the folds with is tongue teasing with his fingers before finally slipping two inside her. Feeling her grind hard against them forcing them deeper, His tongue teasing at the warm wet flesh. Maggie dug her fingers into his hair, pulling, as she rocked hard against his mouth and hands. Finally he lashed his tongue over her clit and he slid his fingers in and out of her, Causing her to arch sharply and cry out.

His own aching becoming painfully apparent now, trapped behind the constraints of tight denin, he lashed faster at her clit and quickened the motion of his fingers gliding in and out of her. He could feel her body stiffen, as her breath became short, her soft moaning became louder and her hips rocked more urgent. Soon her release crashed through her as her body shook and her head thrashed, hands dropping to and clenching the sheets white knuckled.

He kissed again at her inner thigh, waiting for her breathing to calm. He got up, just long enough to unfasten his jeans, letting them drop, he slid next to Maggie in their bed. Rolling her towards him and pulling her to his open and waiting mouth.

Their tongues battled against each other wildly, as a low moan escaped his mouth into hers. Her hand sought his painfully hard cock, squeezing tightly then allowing her palm to massage it's length, and for the moment he relinquished control to her.

Her mouth now hungrily bit and chewed at his chin to his neck, licking and sucking patches of his warm skin into her mouth, causing deep growls and groans of pleasure to rise from his throat. Her hand working his aching erection, as his hands explored the flesh of her back, pulling her body and the sensation of sparks and heat coming off of it closer to him.

Soon he took back control and rolled her to her stomach, positioning himself behind her, in one quick and graceful motion. He lay over her, taking her hair in his fist and burying his face in the back of her neck. He kissed and bit, his way down her spine, as she rose on her knees to meet his hard cock. Resting against the heat of her opening, he could feel her beginning to thrust back to meet him… "Easy" he reminded, her as much as himself with a rasp.

Letting her control the pace at first and feeling himself enveloped inside her. She was warm and tight, more like velvet than he had ever felt. The sparks on her skin now apparent inside of her as well, as he felt the heat and the tingle on his cock. He grunted and growled with each thrust, trying hard not to become overwhelmed by the feeling.

Maggie moaned loudly for more, she wanted him deeper, his thrusts to be harder and he at last gave in, as the ache inside him began to bubble over. He dug his fingers into her hips trying to control her own relentless motion, but she was stronger than ever, she was going over the edge and she would take him with her. Her release was powerful the clenching of her orgasm literally milking him, for all he had. He exploded inside her, the a deep moaning growl.

Falling on top of her, his open mouth finding purchase on tho top of her shoulder. He contentedly chewed and sucked at the soft flesh until his body and shook and jerked it's last.

Pressed tightly against the angel Maggie's eyes were heavy.

"Now you're tired" he laughed softly,

"Yes" she nodded. Giggling at him. 'All that to get me to sleep huh?" she teased him.

"All that because I love you" he growled, bumping her nose with his own and kissing her lightly.

"I love you too." she whispered. Rolling to her back.

He lay a hand over her stomach almost protective now.

"I love you both" he sighed.

Maggie was quiet. She nodded.

"Maggie are you okay?" he questioned gently.

"Yes" she smiled at him.

"The truth." he pressed

"I'm fine… really. It's just all sort of bittersweet sometimes." she explained.

He looked as if considering what she said, and then nodded as if the meaning had occurred to him. He understood.

"That is why you didn't say much when you heard the heart beat." he said with new understanding

"Castiel, I am happy, I am." She reassured. "But now and then, it feels strange to be happy about all of this. Not often, not all of the time, just now and then." she explained.

Castiel pulled her close. "I wish you would tell me these things."

"I just did" she laughed.

"I mean when you feel them." he sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin it for you. I wanted you to be happy… and I knew it would pass and I wasn't unhappy… I just didn't know how I felt."

"Has it passed?"

"Yes, I think, at least this part. When Alba comes again in two weeks I think if will be different."

He looked at her concerned.

"Don't look at me like that… I really am happy. I've had time to think about it and I feel really good about it. She is healthy and I love you, It's just feels like… something is missing sometimes."

He nodded. "Because something is."

"Yes, and always will be. I can't change it. And I'm okay with that. Understand?" she asked softly.

She rolled back against his chest.

He looked at her. "I do" he kissed her.

He held her close and brought a wing across her, and she snuggled into his chest.

***

"What ya do? Check her millimeter by millimeter?" Gabriel cracked when Castiel returned down stairs.

"As a matter of fact I did." Castiel answered back taking his brother by surprise.

"Bravo!" Gabriel said clapping his hands "I'm impressed." and he was impressed by his brothers new found sense of humor.

"Thank you, but I think we have more important things to discuss." he told him, matter of fact. "Did you call the Winchesters?"

"Yeah they heard about it, they are on the way there now."

"One of us should meet them there." Castiel proposed.

"I'll go" Gabe offered "That way Maggie won't think anything it up."

Castiel considered this. " I should go, I need to update Dean, about Adahiel and other things."

"It's up to you." Gabe told him. "I'll keep Maggie out of trouble."

"She should sleep a few hours." Castiel told him, "Just keep an eye out for trouble."

He picked up the phone to find the location of the Winchesters and in a flutter he was gone.

***

"Maggie… Maggie… Margaret Elisabeth!" Wake up!"

Maggie was jarred awake by and familiar and unfriendly voice.

Opening her eyes and looking around she saw legs standing next to her bed, as she looked up she saw the familiar face.

"What are you doing here Zachariah?" she questioned, with a snarl, as she sat up quickly covering herself.

***


	36. Chapter 34

_Ok next one. this one is a doozy, I personally am not happy with the angel, or the plot bunny who forced me to write this!! enjoy and if you are a Maggie lover, get the kleenex. I swear I will fix this mess soon lol!_

_FEEDBACK_

34

Castiel returned home to find Maggie on the couch with Gabe. She was clearly upset.

"What happened?" he said, watching her pace, her fists balled at her side.

"Zachariah happened." She snapped.

"He was here! Why didn't you call me?"

"It was a dream," She told him, "No less irritating than if he had just come in person though."

"What did he want?" Castiel asked.

"Dad's book" Gabriel chimed in. "You know THE book." he added.

"Yes" Castiel sighed, "I had a feeling this is why he was interested in Maggie."

Maggie jerked her head toward Castiel. "You had a feeling he wanted to kill me and you just neglected to tell me?" she snapped.

"It's not like that." he tried to assure her.

"Well that's the deal." she told him.

"Oh and you better keep Sam and Dean away from Nebraska, that is his doing too." she informed.

"What?" Castiel asked confused.

Gabe Nodded, "Told you, there were no calling cards from Hell there."

"What did he say?" Castiel asked, looking at Maggie.

" The short version, I take him the book or he will hunt me until I do. Dean turns him self over to Michael or he will continue to kill off small towns until he does." She shook her head. "Pretty simple none of us have a choice."

"Gabe call Dean, tell him to stay way from that town, explain it's a trap." Castiel directed.

"Maggie I'm sorry, I caused all of this when I came here. I am so sorry."

He pulled her to him. "I will fix this somehow I promise. I love you too much to let this go on.

She nodded against him.

"I'll make sure you are safe I promise."

***

That night after Maggie was asleep Castiel had made his decision. He leant over her sleeping body and whispered.

"I love you… remember, Maggie please always remember how much I love you both." He kissed her cheek softly.

He gently laid a hand on her stomach, his face contorted with pain for just a moment. Then he got out of bed.

He went into the back of the closet, and took out his trench and suit, looked around on the floor for the shoes he had worn there. In a flash he was dressed exactly as he was the day she found him.

He went out to Maggie's Garage. It is where he had hidden the Bible. There was a warding symbol near one of the windows, the symbol was meant to keep prying eyes away. He reached through the window and brought out the book, which he had wrapped in a cloth and tied with twine.

He went back to the house to wait for Maggie to wake.

***

If he could just face the wall long enough to make it out the door. If he could avoid her eyes, her glare, if didn't have to see the betrayal in her eyes. His betrayal, his own actions reflected back at him through the eyes he loved to look into, reflected back with a clarity he had never known in his more than two thousand years.

He was after all, an angel of the lord and he had lived those more than two thousand years devoid of emotion. Surely the 5 months he spent with this woman could not out weigh his true nature. Yes he could go back, possibly even forget her, forget the child. Yes, he could, if he could just make it to the door with out looking at her. Without acknowledging what he had done, was doing.

He didn't want to do this. This wasn't some order he questioned he stopped taking those orders months ago. This was his own decision. The best decision… The right decision, he told himself.

He had to resist the urge to drop to his knees and rest his head against the swell of her abdomen, beg her forgiveness and swear to protect her. That is what he really wanted to do, That is all he wanted.

It was the realization that his protection was going to get her killed. Get their child killed. The only way to truly make her, them, really and truly safe was to leave, to take the book, his fathers bible and to fall in line, to forget her. It was, in fact, an act of devotion. It sure as hell didn't feel that way to him at the moment. He knew to her it never would. To her it would always be betrayal.

"I'm sorry Maggie, this was a mistake. I understand that now. I must go back. I am, what I am, I can't change that and I was wrong to try." He told her cold and flat.

It was the second time he had to tell her. The first time he did look at her. This time he could not.

Yes, he could master the voice, as long as she didn't see the pain in his eyes she would believe him. She would hate him but, she would believe him. He would hate himself for speaking the words regardless of what she believed.

"Castiel no," Maggie cried. "I don't understand" she sobbed.

He didn't answer her. How could he, he didn't understand himself.

"Please" she begged choking tears.

He kept going down the stairs, he just had to make it down the stairs.

She was behind him. "Stop!" she yelled

He kept going.

"Stop stop stop please," she cried.

He did.

He stopped.

"You really don't love me, you really don't want this child?" she question, voice shaking, making what would be her last stand.

He considered her question.

He considered answering it with a lie.

He couldn't, he could never say the words out loud because, they simply were not true. Of course he loved her, and the child. He loved her so much he was willing give up everything she was to him, to save her. He could never tell her otherwise.

He walked away and turned toward the door. As he opened it he could hear her sobs.

Closing it behind him he stood on the porch. "Forgive me Maggie." he whispered, squinting his eyes, setting his jaw and pursing his lips in an attempt to stifle his own pain, his own sobs. "I do love you" he breathed out, just above a whisper, he continued walking away.

He wanted to leave this way. Yes, he could have just vanished, taken away by wings and wind. He wouldn't have had to witness any of her pain. He didn't want that. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them and he wanted to share that pain, her pain. He wanted to feel it. He wanted it to weigh heavy on him, He deserved that, at the very least, for what he had just done. He deserved her pain and his own and more.

There was no punishment, no torture in all of Heaven or Hell, that would cause him to leave her. But… there was one on earth, it was this. The constant threats, the constant fear she felt. Simply because she was chosen by his father and his father was no longer around to make sense of it. He would take the book, he would take responsibility for it, and she would be free.

***

Gabriel was the first to hear her screaming, he was at a diner in Nebraska. He and the Winchesters were putting together the pieces of Zachariah's latest stunt. The screams and sobs where enough to jar the archangel. He had literally been to hell and back though out his existence, yet he could hardly remember hearing this measure of pain.

"Something is wrong, I have to go, I'll be in touch." was all he said, before he was gone to the sound of beating wings.

"What the hell?" Dean said looking at Sam after Gabriel left.

"I dunno" Sam said looking confused.

"Something is wrong where?" Dean asked more confused. "With Cass… Maggie?"

"Where is he?"

"Home I thought.. Hell he refuses the leave these days."

"Give him a call."

"I dunno… He's been acting fuckin strange lately." Dean shook his head, as he pulled out hus cell.

***

"Maggie?" Gabriel called when he entered the house, then he saw her, sitting slouched on the bottom step. Still in her Pj's, one hand covering her face the other balled in a fist in her lap.

He went to her and knelt. "Maggie, what happened. What's wrong?"

She shook her head not looking at him.

"Sweetie you have to tell me" he said, now stroking her hair away from her face, trying to make her look at him.

"No" she shook her head and choked out hoarse.

"Where's Cass?" He asked. "Did something happen? Was someone here?"

"No" again is all that croaked from her throat.

"Where he is Maggie, tell me.. What happened?"

"I don't know." she said

He stroked her hair and tried to make her look at him again.

"Maggie please look at me."

She did, the normally pale skin on her face and chest splotched deep red and purple.

"Well you light up like a Christmas tree when you cry, don't you?" Gabe tried to joke.

Maggie just shrugged.

"Come on" he said 'You need to get off the floor" He lifted her and carried her to the sofa.

"Just stay here, I'll get you some tea, then you have to calm down and tell me." he said soothingly.

Gabriel went to the kitchen and pulled a mug from the cabinet. He looked at the sink and the stove but, decided he could make it faster so he did. He waved his hand over the mug and Maggie had tea just the way she liked it. He also conjured up a cool damp cloth for her face and a box of tissues.

"Okay, sweetie here you go." he said handing her the tea.

She nodded a thank you.

"Take a few sips and calm down," He told her, as he patted her stomach, taking time to sense the baby in order to ascertain it's condition. It was fine.

She handed him the mug after taking a few sips and then she wiped her face with the cloth. After blowing her nose. He said.

"Feel better?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "But thank you"

"I need you to tell me what happened.

***

Dean called Castiels Cell several times over the 30 minutes they were at the diner.

"He's not answering" Dean grumbled.

"Maybe it is turned off." Sam suggested.

"No it's ringing and the voice mail is off, he just isn't answering." Dean complained frustrated.

"Maybe we should go and see for ourselves." Sam told him.

***

"I don't know what happened." Maggie started. " I woke up this morning and he was sitting on the foot of the bed. Dressed in the angel uniform. You know, suit, tie, crappy shoes, that god awful trench." she shook her head

"And.." Gabe pressed

"I didn't know what he was up to…" her voice hitched again. "I went to the bottom of the bed to hug him and he pulled away." she sobbed."

Gabe shook his head.

"He just turned around and looked at me… with that look he gets.. The one I just don't like.. Cold, you know…"

she sighed "He said, I'm sorry Maggie, I need to go back, this was wrong, I deeply regret any pain I have caused you." and turned around to leave."

Gabe looked confused.

"I screamed and yelled, basically, he said the same thing again, maybe a little different but, the same… and he left."

"That's it" she told him. "Nothing happened before and nothing after."

"I don't know Maggie, but I am going to go find him and kick his ass the whole way back here." he assured her.

"No" she shook her head. "I can be just as cold, I don't want him to come back."

"Maggie you don't mean that."

"Yes I do, if he could do this, to me, to us," looking at her belly, "No I don't want him." she said cold.

"You need to rest, When you're more calm, we'll talk about that." he soothed. "In the meantime I need to find him or at least find out what happened."

She nodded.

"Maggie you know, whatever he is doing, he is doing for you."

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"You know him sweetie… He would never leave you.. Not willingly"

"He seemed pretty fucking willing." she snapped.

"I know, trust me there is more to it, I'm going to find out… But he loves you, I am certain of that."

The phone rang.


	37. Chapter 35

_So it begins again. this will spread over a few chapters not sure exactly how many but it will have a happy ending I promise for those concerned =) enjoy and feedback. Castiel is in for a rough few chapters tho be warned Maggie is Pissed D=_

_FEEDBACK looking for takes on the Cas/Gabe diaglog at the end especially did that feel like Gabe? _

_Enjoy_

_xox_

_EP_

35

Maggie woke up on the sofa, it was the beginning of the third full day since Castiel left. Since that time nothing had changed except her clothes, and those only once.

She had managed to drag herself upstairs the morning of the second day, to take a shower, and change. She couldn't stand to even be in the room. Too many memories, too much pain. She was in and out of the shower quickly and changed just as fast. Since that time, as most of time before that, she spent her days and nights on the sofa. She had become a regular fixture of it, much like the pillows that sat on it and the quilt that draped over it.

She rolled on to her side to see Dean asleep on the floor next to the sofa. Why the hell he didn't just go to the spare room to sleep was beyond her. Hell she didn't even want him there. She didn't need a babysitter. The cushion from the side chair as his pillow, using the quilt from that chair to cover himself. It was pointless to argue with him. He was that stupid kind of hard headed reason was useless on.

"Damn fool" she muttered looking at him, "You can't possibly be comfortable like that."

He didn't move.

But he couldn't have been comfortable, with nothing between him and the hard pine floor but the antique Persian rug. A nice rug, and in it's day, thick and plush. It's day had long past however, leaving it thin, but not quite threadbare. Still it was beautiful but, far from comfortable, especially for sleeping.

She sighed stepping around the snoring hunter, on her way to the downstairs bathroom.

"Some hunter you are" she thought as she stepped over him. "Love those cat like reflexes." her mind continued.

Coming out of the bathroom she found Dean awake and sitting up.

"Where were you?" he questioned.

"I decided to save the world while you slept." She answered sarcastically, then "Where the hell do you think I was?"

He nodded at her. "Good morning to you too."

"Hey I didn't tell you to stay, as a matter of fact I seem to remember telling you to leave…. Several times… Daily…" she pointed out.

"Maggie… stop huh." he said gently "We both know you shouldn't be alone right now.'

"No, YOU think I shouldn't be alone right now… Me.. Personally… oh yeah, I think I definitely need to be alone right now." she defended, her tone fed up, glaring at him.

"Maggie" He sighed. "We both know I'm not the one you are mad at, so let's make the best of this.

A few days before

Dean and Sam, getting no answer from Castiel's cell, had called the house shortly after Gabriel arrived. When he informed them of the situation they, blazed a trail to the cabin, driving the several hundred miles in record time.

Once there, Gabriel wanted to begin the search for his brother, swearing to talk sense to him, beat it into him if necessary. Even if Maggie didn't want him back at the moment. He was dragging his sorry ass home for the 3 of them to deal with.

Since their conversation at the diner was interrupted by Maggie's screams, Gabriel finished relaying the latest on Zachariah's actions to the Winchesters. Dean was horrified to learn the truth regarding the death of the Nebraska town, and the part he played in it. He didn't like the pudgy conniving angels new approach and he was angry at Zach's latest stunt, still he could not surrender.

Sam, it was decided would go and sniff out as much information as he could. Find out what exactly had gone on in the town, exactly how those people had died and look for clues as to Zach's next move. They had to find a way to stop him, short of turning over Dean.

Gabriel would hunt down Castiel, even if Maggie said she didn't want him to come home, the three others wanted a piece of him. A chance, if nothing else, to knock some sense into him. Gabriel had the best shot at locating him.

Dean decided he would stay with Maggie. Of course he never bothered to consult Maggie on this, none of them did.

Maggie, just wanted left alone. She had dealt with worse and she would deal with this. Alone, in her own way, in her own time. None of them seemed to hear a word she said, however, they just went about their plan.

She was becoming frustrated with all of them. Especially Dean as his overbearing, overprotective streak seemed to pick up right where Castiel's left off.

"I'll Stay with Maggie" Dean told Gabe and his brother, "Nothing will get in, and if it does, it sure as hell wont get out alive." he assured, as he laid out his personal armory of weapons on the kitchen table.

"You're going to have to look after her otherwise too" Gabriel reminded, nodding to the living room where Maggie sat on the sofa.

Dean nodded "She'll be ok, I'll make sure she eats and sleeps and takes care of herself… I won't let her do anything stupid."

Sam laughed. " And who's gonna keep you from doing anything stupid?"

Dean smirked at his brother "I can take care of myself."

Now three days later Maggie just wanted left alone more than ever. She needed to think. She knew she couldn't go back to the way things were. She and her baby were going to be hunted by heaven and hell for the rest of their lives, possibly longer.

She meant it when she said she didn't want Castiel to come back. He did this to her. He dragged her into this and ran like a scared rabbit when he could no longer take the heat…

"Fuck him.. I can do this myself." she thought.

***

Castiel sat atop a small apartment building in Union Nebraska. The authorities had finished taking the last of the dead bodies out days ago. He looked out over the town aside from the fact that not a living thing moved, there were no lights, no sound, a stranger would be hard pressed to find anything wrong on the surface.

He had come to try to find what method Zachariah had used to kill all of those people. All of those lives, his fathers creation lost to the temper tantrum of an insane angel. No Zach was no angel, he was something else, some new evil. Castiel questioned what his fathers motives could possibly have been, to allow them so much power. The power to destroy with out conscious something so wondrous as humanity, with out a second thought because of something so selfish.

Then again, they were meant to love humanity but not understand it, it's beauty, they also were not meant to be selfish.

He understood because of Maggie. Maggie and her incredible soul, her love, her desires, her kindness. All of which he too, quite possibly destroyed. But not without conscious. He grieved for her, the loss of her, her love, everyday.

His mind often rang loudly and uncontrollably with her thoughts of him. They were still connected and he could still hear her. He heard her pain, her anger, an now her hatred of him. Hatred, yes, that is what she was sending his way. Could she possibly now hate him? Just days ago she loved him with all of her heart. No he couldn't accept it. Not when he loved her so completely. He hung his head.

"There is a fine line Castiel… between love and hate. You sit on the edge of that line, in Maggie's heart." he heard the voice of Haniel

"Where have you been" he snapped at the archangel.

"It has been difficult here." He explained

"What is so difficult in heaven that could cause you to leave Maggie so open?" he questioned angry.

"Zachariah has more influence here than expected." the arch told him.

"Influence over you?"

"Of course not, we are all being watched carefully… Accusations of Blasphemy are rampant." he expounded.

"He is evil" Castiel growled.

"Yes" the voice agreed

"Castiel, you have disobeyed as well."

"No," he defended.

"Your orders where to protect Maggie, to guide her, you are not doing that sitting here."

"I had to leave to protect her."

"No" the voice said simply.

"Zachariah wanted the Bible, I had to remove it from her possession."

"No" the voice said again.

"I should let him have the bible?" Castiel questioned.

"Of course not, but your orders were not to protect this book."

"It's the only way."

"I understand you see it that way, your love for her clouds your view of the situation. I have assigned her a new guardian."

"No. who?"

"It is not your concern Castiel. Protect your book."

"Haniel! Who?"

There was no answer.

***

Dean was behind Maggie every step she took at cabin. She was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch, she really hadn't eaten, hadn't been eating much at all. She was starving but, she just couldn't seem to swallow. She knew it was the situation and nothing physical but, he wasn't helping right now.

"Look Dean I just want to get back to normal." She told him. "I had a life before he showed up. I want it back."

"Maggie you know there is no going back, and we can't just leave you here alone." Dean told her.

"Yes you can, I will be fine."

"And the baby, you really think that baby is gonna be fine out here? C'mon Maggie, you know as well as I do what's going to happen once she is born." Dean reminded

"I know, nothing Dean. She will just be a normal little girl, that's all anyone will ever have to know."

"There are two problems with that and you know it. First both heaven and hell know all about her, and second she won't be a normal little girl." Dean argued.

"Castiel obviously isn't worried about her. So take his lead huh. GO!" she said firm.

"Sorry, no can do… Once you're safe… if you are ever safe.. Maybe, but until then, get used to me… us.. We aren't going anywhere, least not without both of you."

Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed at him exasperation, then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where you going?" he asked

"To the shower!" she stomped

"I'll be waiting right here" he said, picking up a package of cookies and stuffing one in his mouth.

***

Maggie stormed in the bedroom without even thinking, as soon as she entered the room she regretted it. She closed her eyes and soon the tears started to flow again.

She just wanted out… away from it all. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want the memories.

Maggie was tired, and hungry, her head was splitting with pain and her back was complaining loudly from the few nights on the sofa, waking to find Dean, like some love sick school boy sleeping on the floor those mornings. He meant well she understood but, she wanted rid of him just the same.

He was just a reminder. The excess baggage of Castiel. Some guys moved in with, ratty underwear, girly magazines and video games and left them to be gotten rid of. Castiel came with the Winchesters. She couldn't sell them at a yard sale… No she was going to have to leave them, him, Dean, behind.

***

Gabriel arrived on the rooftop a few feet behind where his brother was sitting, gazing out on the remains of the small Midwestern town. In the last few days he had trailed Castiel all over the globe just missing finally in the middle of the night, he stood a few feet away.

"Bout time you slow down little brother." Gabriel said calm

"Leave me alone Gabriel." Castiel responded unsurprised by his brothers arrival.

"You knew I was coming?"

"It's why I stayed." he responded.

"So we could talk?" Gabe asked hopeful

"So I could tell you to leave me alone." Castiel responded flat.

"You need to come home."

"My work is here."

"Here Cass? The job market looks a little dead, much like the town." Gabe said trying to lighten the moment.

"Here observing the earth. Changing what I can. Doing our fathers bidding." He explained.

"You're putting on a good show Cass… might even work on a few.. Not me though. I've seen too much."

Castiel shot Gabe, who was now beside him, a sideways glance.

"I do not know what you think you have seen." He said trying to regain composure.

"Enough to know you are doing all the wrong things for all the right reasons." Gabe relayed.

"I am protecting her." he growled.

"How?" Gabe snapped "How is this protecting her?"

"Zachariah wants the book, I have it. It is my problem now, not Maggie's" He said her name with a hitch.

"You really don't get it do you?" Gabriel said looking at him almost amazed.

"Get what?" Castiel said with exasperation.

"It's not the Bible Cass."

"Of course it is. The information contained in that book is a threat to Zachariah. His plans."

"Yes you're right it is" Gabe agreed "But it doesn't end with the book Cass."

Castiel looked confused.

"Castiel, you can burn that book, shred it, bury it, do what ever you want to it. But when the time comes it will be re written. It's not the book that is the threat Cass. It's the writer."

Castiel's eyes grew wide. Maggie" he said the answer occurring to him.

"Or the child. Yes," Gabriel told him, "it is her bloodline that protects it. The book was left to her, I would assume she is the only one, at the moment, who can write it."

"I need to go back" Castiel growled.

"Whoa… wait."

"What" he growled out impatient.

"Maggie isn't going to be happy to see you, as a matter of fact you have one pretty pissed off Winchester at the house too."

"She will get over it" Castiel snapped

"Wouldn't count on it" Gabe said as his brother left the rooftop.


	38. Chapter 36

_This is going smoother than I thought although there is still quite a bit to this part enjoy =)_

36

Maggie sat on the bed. She had showered and changed. Real clothes this time Jeans that fit her little bump better, although probably not for long, she could at least breathe, a t shirt and a zip up sweat shirt. She wasn't going to win a beauty pageant, but it was one step closer to feeling strong again.

She had avoided the bed, since Castiel left. She had done her best to avoid the entire room. His jeans hanging over the chair, his shoes at the foot of the bed. His pillow with in arms reach, she knew would smell just like him.

She picked it up and threw it across the room.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," She whispered just under her breath.

She didn't, she never would, she couldn't, but it felt good to say it right now. She hoped he'd heard.

Standing up, she was working her own plan. She needed to get away. Just for a while, she needed space to think. She decided she would pack a bag, and of course her small tote that contained her own arsenal against evil, angels and anything else that went bump in the night.

She would clean up, put on a happy face for Dean and while he slept she would leave.

She began to make her bed, mentally trying to put herself back together, at least as much as she was before the angel came into her life.

She lifted her pillow and there is was.

A feather.

"Oh you son of a bitch" she didn't whisper this time. "How dare you!" she was angry.

She turned and sat on the bed. Why would he have done this?

When? Before he left. Had to have been then, she was certain he had not been back.

She was infuriated. He was playing with her. There was no other reason to leave her this feather, the same day he left her.

She looked at the small dish of feathers beside the bed. There were eight of them. She knew, she didn't need to count. She picked the dish up in her hands, Fuck you, Castiel she yelled, and threw them at the closed door. The dish shattered and the feathers flew dancing in the air as the floated down.

A new torrent of sobs breaking free as her body shook uncontrollably.

The sound of the screaming and subsequent crash of breaking glass sent Dean up the stairs at a gallop. The clunking of his boots on the stairs.

"Maggie?" he yelled on the way

"Maggie!"

He got to the door way in time to see on her hands and knees picking feathers out of the broken pieces of porcelain, while more sobs shook her.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at the broken mess on the floor as she picked through, shaking feathers free of the shards.

"Please leave." She said, as calm as her mental state would allow.

"No no way." he told her. Kneeling beside her, "C'mon, you're gonna get cut." He said reaching for her arm to help her up. "I'll take care of this later."

"No, there is one missing." she said holding up the handful of feathers.

"We'll find it later." he told her.

"No, now." she insisted.

"Okay Maggie" he said frustrated. "We'll find the feather now." he complied "How'd this happen anyway?"

She just looked at him apologetically and he understood… She did this, now she regretted it, for what ever reason. He didn't pursue the issue.

"It's here." she said, squeezing her hand under the dresser to pull it out. As she did her palm scraped across a shard of the broken dish leaving a deep cut and causing a stream of blood to flow from her hand.

"Fuck" she complained as the blood ran down her hand to the wooden floor. She tried not to look but, she could already feel her head spinning.

Dean looked up and saw the problem. "Don't look" he ordered, taking a few large steps to the bathroom and returning with a towel to wrap her hand.

"There" he said, as he wrapped her hand. "I'll clean it when you calm down."

He sat behind her and leaned her against him. She was shaking from head to toe. "You need to settle down.. You're making me crazy." he grumbled.

She just nodded clutching the feathers.

Later she had calmed, her hand healed before Dean even had a second chance to look at it. 'Now that's a skill I could use" he joked.

She did her best to perk up. Smiled, laughed even managed to eat a few more bites than usual.

At bed time she told Dean she wanted to sleep in her own bed. Thankfully he didn't follow, although she half expected to find him sleeping in the hallway later, she didn't. She allowed herself to sleep a few hours. Waking up around one in the morning, dressing and sneaking down the stairs with her totes.

She was gone.

***

With Maggie now in her own room Dean slept in the spare bed. Somewhere around 3 a. m. He was awakened by Gabriel.

"Dean" he said shaking the hunters shoulder.

"Dean"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You need to come out side. I have a special delivery" Gabriel told him.

"You found him?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah" He nodded.

Dean walked out to Maggie's living room to find Castiel on the sofa.

"Don't get too comfortable, you shouldn't even be in here Cass." Dean said firmly, then Looking at Gabe, "I thought you said he was outside?"

"That's where I left him." Gabriel explained.

The angel looked remorseful but, not enough "It's my home Dean." he snapped.

"No it's Maggie's place and she doesn't want you here." Dean corrected.

"Then why come find me?" he questioned.

"Because you have a lot to answer for. Maggie deserves an explanation even if she doesn't want it." Dean told him.

"Someday she will. Someday she is going to want to tell that little girl why her father bailed." he said with anger now.

Castiel sighed at the hunter, "Well I'm back now, I will take care of it, stay out of it Dean."

Castiel stood up as he snapped back at the hunter, he headed for the stairs to find Maggie.

Dean stepped in front of him, with Gabriel at his side.

"No fucking way you are going up there." Dean snarled in the angels face.

"Not a good idea bro, she really doesn't want to see you Cass." Gabe enforced calmer.

"You are done taking care of Maggie. We got that job when you took off." Dean told him. "You're going to do this our way or not at all."

"It's up to Maggie," Castiel said angry.

"Cass I'm telling you. She doesn't want to see you. Hell she won't even talk about you."

"He's telling the truth" Gabe said.

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head. Still not certain he was even doing the right thing by coming back.

Yes, Gabriel had a point about the book being rewritten. But here they were in the middle of the apocalypse and that book hadn't been rewritten in 700 years. It wasn't likely it would happen now.

Maybe in the future, if there were one, but not now. He didn't see the point, and didn't consider it an option before he left. Still Zach was evil, it was hard to ascertain what he was up to.

What he was certain of, he had spent the last three days with out Maggie. He knew he didn't want to be without her again. He would find away to make her forgive him. He loved her, he could never go back to who or what he was.

Seeing the sadness in the angels eyes Dean softened, "Look we just need to talk… before, you talk to her Cass." Dean explained gentler.

"She's not eating right sometimes not at all, she's not sleeping for shit either. You can't imagine how crazy she has been, You did a number on her." He told him, wanting to make his point.

"We all want you back, we all hope Maggie does too, but you have to do this the right way. She is not waiting with open arms. She's hurt and she is mad as hell." He finished.

Castiel had grown tired of this. He began seeking Maggie's mind. He couldn't feel her anywhere in the house.

He narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Maggie is not here." he said flat.

"She's asleep upstairs."

"NO she isn't" Castiel insisted, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

Gabriel went out the back door to look. "The Jeep's gone, Dean." he yelled.

"No way I was here all day and all night" Dean defended, now looking at Castiel apologetically.

Castiel gave a small, wry, chuckle before narrowing his eyes. "Perhaps you should have spent more time protecting her. It is obvious you are not equipped to look after Maggie." He stepped closer to the hunters face. "FIND HER!" he demanded, and he was gone with a flutter.

***

Maggie drove a little while and then stopped long enough to organize the bags she had thrown in the Jeep. She also checked what weapons where already in the car and made more room for Bo in the back seat. She brought Haniel's dagger to the front with her and tucked it under the seat at her side.

She got back in the Jeep. Rubbing her belly and apologizing mentally to the baby for the miserable last few days and promising to do better, she started the jeep again. She made one phone call and she knew where she was headed.

She spent most of the drive focusing on blocking Gabriel and Castiel. A new trick she had been working on. Castiel said it would be a good skill once he discovered her ability to use it. She hoped it was working.

Although she probably could have pushed and made the drive in a day, she spent 2 days on the road. Stopping to spend the night at one of the more crappy motels along the way. The Winchesters had taught her well.

Finally she pulled into the familiar salvage yard. Carefully parking her Jeep, amongst the clunkers, as instructed she, slung the larger tote over her shoulder and the smaller one she carried. Bo followed her to the door. It swung open before she could knock.

"Well bout time you made girl." Bobby greeted her, letting her in and closing the door behind her.

"Took a little longer than I expected" she said, leaning to hug the older man.

"It's better you took your time." he agreed.

"Put your stuff down, like I told you, I have a safe place for you, it's nothing fancy but, it will get you a few days rest and there isn't much that can fool with you down there."

He was of course talking about the panic room. He tossed her a few hex bags. "These will keep the angels off your tail too."

She nodded "Thank you" her head was about to split from blocking them on her own.

"What have you heard from them?" she asked.

"Well their looking for you. And Cass is back and pretty pissed at Dean for losing you." Bobby chuckled.

"Well Castiel gave up any claim on being pissed 5 days ago." Maggie grumbled.

"Won't get any argument from me on that." Bobby agreed "He has an ass kicking coming."

"He needs more than that. I still have no clue what he is even thinking Bobby… I give up." she told him.

"Maggie, give it time. I'm not saying forget what he did, He really deserves to sweat this out, hell that is one of the reasons I told you to come here. He needs to worry a little." he told her

But in the end, I know his heart was in the right place, it's just his head was up his ass" he chuckled.

Maggie laughed "His head spends a lot of time there." She agreed.

"Right now you need to eat something and get some sleep." Bobby told her.

"I know." she sighed.

"Maggie you really do look like hell. I want you to take the few days you're here to rest." He looked at her concerned. "I'll keep them chasing their tails a few days. You just get some sleep."

***

Castiel went back to the cabin. It had been two days and there was nothing. No one could find Maggie, no one had heard a word from her. He tried to find her, to feel her but, he couldn't pick up anything. She was hiding or someone was hiding her. He felt sure it wasn't Zachariah, he would be gloating it if were him.

Still there were too many other options, each one more horrible than the last.

He went to the bedroom, sitting on her side of the bed he lifted her pillow and held it to his face. Breathing the smell of her in deeply. He missed her.

"Where are you" he sighed out.

"I'm so sorry Maggie."

He changed clothes, leaving the suit and trench behind this time for good he thought.

He went back to her pillow, it was then he noticed the dish of feathers were gone. Then the broken dish in the trash, but no feathers.

"She took them with her." he thought.

She still loved him.


	39. Chapter 37

_The much wanted confrontation between Dean and Cass takes place in this one. Maggie gets her groove back or at least starts too and she gets a stalker lol he will be introduced rather loudly next chapter._

_FEEDBACK!! PLEASE I want to know how the Dean/Cas scene comes off to you._

_xox_

_EP_

37

Castiel held the pieces of the broken dish in his hand. While the dish, in and of itself it was nothing special, Maggie had told him it was probably and old soup bowl belonging to a set of china at some point. It was part of an estate her parents purchased many years ago, she liked the dish. It was a creamy colored bone china, with small, pale pink and mint colored rose buds surrounding the edges. Shaped more like a tureen than a bowl with small handles at each side. Her father pulled it out of the lot and gave it to her, she had kept it by her beside, as a catchall, ever since, no matter where she lived. It had become home to his stray feathers in the last few months.

He focused on the bits and shards of the dish and within moments it was whole again. He looked at it closely a moment, satisfied with his effort, he sat it back to it's proper place on the small stand. If only everything could be so easily repaired.

He didn't have to question how it broke. He had heard her outburst, loud and clear, he just didn't have the details until he saw the bowl. Still the feathers were no where to be found, he had to conclude she reconsidered her feelings and took them with her when she left. The thought offered him hope.

Haniel told him, he had assigned her a new guardian, but it looked as though Maggie left on her own. If another angel had shown up, to usher her to safety, her Jeep would still be here, and it is unlikely her personal cache of weapons would have been taken or needed. Still, he wondered to whose care Haniel entrusted her.

More than a small jag of jealousy bit at his heart over this matter. Maggie was his, no one else's. How he wished this had occurred to him days ago. She was what mattered, Maggie and their baby, nothing else. He simply did not anticipate the direction his emotions would cause him to take. He had no clue how badly this overflow of emotion would affect his judgment in this situation or perhaps others. Still, there was no way he was going to relinquish 'his Maggie' to the care of another. This too was a decision based solely on emotion, he didn't care.

He had been in contact with the Winchesters over the last few days. They were looking for clues about both Maggie's whereabouts and Zachariah's next move. Efforts on both fronts were proving fruitless. Still he could not shake the feeling Maggie was near.

She had been a willful child by her own admission, she was an even more willful as a grown woman, he thought. He couldn't help but remember the story she told him, of hiding in the attic, to avoid the dentist, as a child, then falling asleep. Hidden away for hours right under her parents noses.

Maggie's house had no true attic, just a small crawl space, her basement was damp, dark and he couldn't see her spending any appreciable amount of time there, no matter how angry she was. No, she wasn't there, he would feel her if she were. Still, as baffling as she could be, he felt he knew her well enough to know, she would go somewhere familiar, somewhere safe.

He thought of the house in Philly, when she left before, that is where she had gone. He had already looked there and at Marcus' grave the first day, but he decided to check again, then he would check in with the Winchesters.

***

Maggie now slept deeply and peacefully in the panic room at Bobby's. He was right, when he said it was nothing fancy, but, she felt safe there. With the hex bag under her pillow and enough iron, salt, and devils traps adorning the room to keep pretty much anything at bay, she relaxed. The simple act of being at Bobby's seemed to improve her outlook. No one looking over her shoulder, watching her every move. She was feeling better just being there. She had lay down to sleep with her hand on her belly. She felt a small jab at her heart. She missed the angel but, she no longer trusted him they way she had.

Just above the head of the cot she slept on stood a large dark figure watching her sleep. She had no awareness of his presence and that is exactly the way he wanted it for the moment. He had been watching over her since Castiel left her days ago. now he watched her sleep over the last several hours, only moving occasionally, when she would begin, to stir. On those occasions he would gently stroke her forehead, deepening her sleep, and hum, in his deep baritone, a small lullaby he thought might calm the child growing within her.

"Sleep, Margaret Elizabeth." he would shush her. "The fight will still be here when you are rested." he assured her spirit.

***

Dean paced the motel room, He was furious with Castiel, the days since they last had met had not done a thing to improve his mood, now he couldn't wait to lay into him. Yes, he did back down at the cabin when Maggie was discovered missing, even allowed Castiel to place the blame on him for losing her. That was not his doing, Castiel is the one who left her, he is the one who turned his back and Castiel was not walking away with the upper hand this time.

Dean had been focused on the latest bit of information from Gabe when Castiel's call sidetracked him. Gabriel was able to find out, through what he called his 'Heavenly Connections' that Vetis had escaped heavens version of lock up, just before everything went down in Nebraska. He wasn't sure what that meant, or how it was even possible to escape heaven for that matter.

Dean felt it was pretty cut and dry, Vetis was playing for Lucifer, so why would he help Zach wipe out a town in order to convince Dean to surrender to Michael? I didn't make sense. Then again, with Zachariah, it was hard to tell just who he would consider and ally.

Sam had talked to Bobby, he was trying to get information from the CDC, who was handling the case in Nebraska. This was big news and the local authorities had little control over it and weren't talking much to anybody about what they did know. If they wanted the scoop they were going to have to go to the higher authorities.

Bobby asked about Maggie and Sam informed him there was no news. Bobby grumbled something about needing to get his hands on a vat of holy oil and having barbequed wings if and when the angel showed his face there again. Sam offered to light the match.

Sam was still reeling over what the angel had done. He had tried his best to be understanding, hell, he had made more than his share of screw ups in this whole mess. Big screw ups, hell the biggest. But he was more than a little pissed at the mighty Castiel right now. Maggie did not deserve to be left like that. Alone, wide open, and pregnant. Angel or not he had a lot to answer for. Maggie needed to be found and when she was Castiel needed to, at the very least, explain himself to her. It had better be good.

***

Bobby felt bad for not telling the boys the whole truth about Maggie, even leading them on a bit. But he also understood Maggie's need to have a safe place for some peace and quiet. He knew very well how Dean could work a persons last nerve. He decided he would do what he could for her and the baby, the boys would understand in the end. He also meant the part about barbequing Castiel if he didn't get his shit together, hell. he was so agitated by what the angel had done, to the poor girl, he might just do it either way.

He knew he had given Maggie good advice though, 'give it time'. He had made his own share of stupid mistakes with the women he loved. One that cost her life because he didn't know any better. That was probably another reason he told Maggie to come. They both needed time, to work on what ever it was that scared the angel so badly, it caused him turn like that.

Then there was the matter of Dean. He wasn't sure how much more that boy could take. He was now feeling responsible for the deaths of right around 300 people. Hell, this wasn't Deans doing at all, but just try to tell him that. Bobby sighed and shook his head, he went back to his computer.

Sam had told him Vetis, had busted loose from heaven right around the same time. Once he heard Vetis might be in the bigger picture, it got him to thinking, about that case a few months back. When a cluster of small towns had some water issues and Vetis was there and seemed a little too anxious to have his hands on Maggie. He didn't know if they were connected to Zach or not, but it sure was beginning to feel familiar. Too Familiar.

***

Castiel arrived in Sam and Dean's motel room about an hour after they last spoke. They were in Indiana, the Vetis spotting had led them near Jonesville, a small town with a population of just over 200. They were about an hour outside of the town. While there was no sign of Zachariah, the small town met his requirements as far as population was concerned. They all shared Bobby's feeling, Vetis was now somehow involved with Zach, quite possibly always was.

When the angel appeared in the room, Dean was sitting on the bed, looking over drawings of the towns water system, spread out in front of him. Without even looking up.

"Bout damn time Cass… find her yet?" He asked sounding impatient.

"Of course not." the angel said, in a low voice his expression almost emotionless, but for a hint of what may have been guilt, as he sat in the chair.

"Well you better get on it" Dean groused unfriendly.

Castiel sighed, not forthcoming with a response.

Dean looked up at him noticing the change of clothes "You went to the cabin?"

"Yes I went home, trying to sense her, where she may have gone." he explained, again monotone and expressionless, not quite able to look Dean in the eye.

"That's it? You spent today trying to sense her?" Dean asked with a glare in his eye, incredulously. "Did it ever occur to you to actually look for her?"

"Of course I have looked for her!" He angel snapped, back loosing patience "I have done little else!" he growled.

"Well then maybe you ought to get around to finding her Cass. I mean you dragged her into this." He threw the remark up in the angels face. "Oh that's right.. you decided it was a bad idea and left, so now your hands are clean of this mess." Dean spat out, rising from the bed and moving closer to the angel.

"That was not the reason I left, you know my reasons Dean!" the angel said now rising to meet the hunter.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you wanted to protect Daddy's book, the hell with your girl! The hell with your kid!" Dean snarled. "You know I thought you were different but, you really are an inhuman bastard Cass. Just like the rest!" pressing closer to the angles face.

"Dean you have no idea what you are talking about, it was not that simple, it was not that clear. I had a choice to make, I thought I was making the best decision." the angel defended angry, adding "Need I remind you that I am not the one who failed to look out for her. She went missing on your watch." The angel hissed in Deans face.

"Oh you Son of a bitch!" Dean snarled as he drew back his fist to punch Castiel full on in the jaw.

As he threw the punch Castiel reached up and caught the hunters arm, before it could land, with out ever removing his eyes from the hunters. "I do not recommend you follow through Dean, I assure you the outcome will be even more unpleasant than your last attempt to strike me." He said, now seething with anger.

Sam entered the hotel room to the scene.

"Whoa, what going on?" he said rushing to the two men and trying to pry Castiels grip from Deans arm.

"Nothing Sam, we're just having a little chat about responsibility." Dean told him his jaw still set, glaring at the angel.

Castiel released his grip on Deans arm and stepped back. "We need to discuss the matter pertaining to Vetis, so that I can continue searching for Maggie." He said with slight exasperation seeping through.

"What about Maggie?" Sam now asked. "Anything?"

"No" Castiel said his eyes now dropping to his shoes, not wanting a new confrontation with the younger Winchester.

"So I don't understand why you are here, You need to find her, the hell with Vetis." Sam said, with slight annoyance.

"Oh he's going to go 'sense' her out just as soon as we're through" Dean said sarcastically, "Isn't that right Cass?"

Castiel looked up angry. "You just don't get it. This is the first time since I have given her my grace that I have not been able to sense her, by that I mean her exact location, and her thoughts, at any given moment, with out seeking her. She became like my arm or my hand. She was always there." He snarled. "Do I need to spell out what that means, what it may mean that I can not do that, that I can no longer feel her?" His face contorted with anger and pain his voice full of fury combined with misery.

"Wait.. Sam said slowly, you mean you could always finder her sort of like her own personal radar?"

"More than that she was almost an extension of me if I chose to open to her." he explained, more calm but, now with sadness. "Normally I didn't, she did not like the intrusion and I respected her wishes.

"And.. What?" Dean started. "Are you saying she is gone?"

"Yes" the angel nodded sadly.

"Couldn't she just block you somehow?" Sam asked.

"Yes and we were working on the skill. But I do not believe she is strong enough to do so for so long." he explained.

"But like a hex bag? Would that work?" Sam offered

Castiel nodded as if considering the possibility. "Yes, it probably would."

"Well there you go." Dean said as if the matter was closed.

"But where would Maggie get one. We have done very little work on this." the angel questioned.

"Pamela" Dean said matter of fact.

"No" the angel shook his head "I have been in contact with Pamela she has not seen her and could not sense her either."

"Bobby is the only other person that Maggie would know and we know he hasn't seen her." Sam added.

***

Maggie ended up spending 3 full days with Bobby, by the end of them she was feeling much more like her self. Bobby had made a point to feed her and let her sleep as much as possible. The panic room, as gloomy as it was, seemed to do her some good. It offered more safety precautions than she had at home, she was amazed how well she seemed to sleep there.

"Now you look like yourself" Bobby commented as Maggie came down the stairs after she showered and dressed.

"I feel more like myself too… thank you." she told him squeezing him in a hug.

"You sure you're ready to go? I can keep the boys off your trail a few more days." he told her.

"I need to go. It's not the boys I'm worried about at this point. Castiel has been just about everywhere but, here looking." she sighed. "I expect he'll be looking here soon."

"Nah he's afraid I'll deep fry his ass." Bobby chuckled.

Maggie laughed at him "Well eventually he'll take the chance, I'm sure he's already about to crack trying to figure out why he cant zero in on me." she said picking up a hex bag and tossing it into her bag.

"Yeah Dean mentioned that, said it had him worried sick."

"I should feel bad for him I know.. But… He'll live. Besides I'm not sure I want to be found yet. I need to take care of a few things too." she said zipping her bag.

"Now Maggie you should just go on home. Don't go getting in the middle of this shit with Vetis and Zach." he scolded.

"I'm not going to get in the middle, but I have a little ax to grind with Vetis, Zach too… I just want to see what they are up to." she explained.

"Dammit Maggie, go home, worry about that Baby. If you want to fight with someone call that angel over and kick his ass but, stay out of the big shit for now." Bobby grouched at her.

Maggie leaned on the counter and chuckled at him "I promise as soon as this is over I am going home and kicking Castiels ass. Hell I may even take a vacation, But I think I can help here and I think I need to."

"Pure ass crazy, just like the rest of them" he shook his head and muttered.

***

Sam and Dean had spent most of the night staked out in a field behind the Jonesville water treatment, plant. Well it wasn't really a plant, it looked more like an extra large above ground pool, with a water tower to the side. Either way, it supplied clean water to the small town, If Vetis was up to his old tricks then, he was going to be fooling with the water supply. They had been in the town about 4 days now with nothing to show for it but, Dean felt responsible for the safety of the town. Until or unless he was given a better lead he was going to wait it out.

Pulling back into the motel parking lot, Sam noticed a Jeep.

"Hey isn't that Maggie's" he said pointing.

"Dean tilted his head. Sure as hell looks like it. Got PA plates. What the hell?" he said becoming more confused by the moment.

"How would she have found us here?" Sam thought out loud.

"I dunno.. Bobby maybe… I dunno?"

***


	40. Chapter 38

_Okay so site problems be damned i magaged to post this. It is nothing exciting just sort of introducing a new/old character and setting up the M/C confrontation. Still not sure how that is going to come off. I have several scenes written for it just nothing conclusive as to her reaction. Revies or PM's regarding what you would like to see happen are welcome._

_xox_

_EP_

38

Castiel stood amongst tires and twisted metal, making up the piles of what remained, of old rusted and wrecked vehicles in the salvage yard. He watched Maggie's Jeep pull away and head down the back road away from Bobby's house.

He discovered her there, not long after leaving The Winchesters motel room, a few days before. The conversation about hex bags, along with his knowledge of Maggie's childhood nap in the attic, made him think of Bobby's panic room. Castiel could think of no better place for her to go. He had no doubt Bobby would take her in, he was also certain Bobby would not disclose her whereabouts, even to the Winchesters, if that is what she wanted.

He was grateful to the older hunter but, resisted the urge to thank him for taking care of Maggie and his child. He too would keep the secret. He stayed with her unseen, watching in the background from the time he found her there, until the moment she left.

He was furious with himself when he first saw her in Bobby's kitchen. Dean had been right, it was obvious she was not eating, much. if at all.

The baby, it seemed, burned up calories as fast as Maggie could consume them, even with his grace, she needed to eat often just to keep up. Now, she was quite thin, aside from the swell of her abdomen. She looked to have dropped a great deal weight, weight her body dearly needed right now. Her face far too thin and collar bones that looked as if they belonged more to her sister Kate, than to Maggie. Her pale skin was no longer creamy but, almost gray, her eyes were rimmed in red and looked tired, even her hair seemed limp.

How could he have done this to her? How could he have not known the consequence his action would bring. Guilt bit at him as he looked at her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her everything was alright, he would never leave her again, assure her in his heart, his soul, he had never left. He wanted to wrap his arms and wings around her and take it all back. He didn't do that, partly because he couldn't, take it all back, and partly because… She would never allow it. He would not win her back that easily he knew, she was more than just angry. He would stay with her now, remaining unseen, until she was ready.

It also afforded him the opportunity to see first hand, who Haniel had appointed, as Maggie's new guardian. He had to admit he was pleased with the choice yet, confused by it as well. He was certain however, when the angel revealed himself to Maggie, she would not be pleased at all. He of course continued to remain unseen by both of them.

By the time she pulled away from Bobby's, the weight had begun to come back, not all of it, but she looked better, her skin was pale peach again, her eyes, although sad, looked rested. He was overjoyed with the progress the few days in the hunter's care had made in her. He wished she would stay longer and he was disheartened when she decided to leave to avoid the possibility of seeing him. She was angry with him, he could hear that in her voice when his name was brought up. How could she not be? He was furious with himself for what he had done.

***

Sam and Dean were surprised to find Maggie's Jeep in the motel parking lot and they were even more surprised to find Castiel waiting for them in their room. He had been absent since his argument with Dean regarding Maggie's disappearance.

"So where'd you find her?" Dean questioned.

"It's not important" he answered.

"What did she have to say?" Sam asked.

"We haven't spoken." Castiel told him looking away.

"Huh, What do you mean?" Dean questioned confused.

"I found her few days ago, I've been watching her, she didn't know I was there." Castiel confessed. "She found you on her own." he told them.

"You gonna talk to her?" Sam asked.

"Eventually, when I feel she is ready." he said, moving to the window and pulling the curtain aside, to peer out, in the direction of Maggie's jeep.

Dean nodded "Be careful what you say to her." he instructed rocking back on the legs of his chair.

"I think I can handle it when the time comes." Castiel told him, his tone short, Still looking out the window.

"Just trying to help" Dean sighed.

"Any sign of Zach or Vetis?" Castiel asked, changing the subject and returning his attention back to the Winchesters.

"Nothing." Sam replied shaking his head.

"Perhaps they have chosen another town." the angel suggested.

"This one fit's the bill." Dean told him "Sooner or later they will make their move."

The conversation was interrupted by the voice of a woman shouting a few doors down.

"What the hell?" Dean jumped up

***

Maggie had pulled into the hotel late that night. She didn't find the Winchesters car in the parking lot. Exhausted she decided to sleep.

She awoke just around day break, making her usual trip to the bathroom. She could not get back to sleep. She decided to dress and take a drive to Jonesville and have a look around for herself. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth she came out and sat on the bed to tie her boots.

As she was looking down at the floor she saw a pair of black shoes appear a few feet from her. Looking up she saw the large, bald, African American man, in a police uniform. She had come to know him as the angel Adahiel, from the missing persons reports in the papers.

She scrambled backwards on the bed, reaching under her pillow for Haniels dagger.

"GET OUT!" she shouted

"Do not be afraid, I am the Angel Adahiel, and I have been sent-"

"GET OUT!" she said now standing on the bed aiming the dagger.

"Margaret Elizabeth I have been sent by Haniel to assist you." he finished.

"I don't care who sent you. I know who you are, I know what you are! GET OUT!"

"I can not do that." he responded.

Maggie walked to the bottom of the bed and stepped to the floor, never taking her eyes from him. He watched her curiously but, made no move. She went to the door and opened it.

"GET OUT!" she said again.

He turned to look at her but, did not move otherwise.

"Margaret Elizabeth, I regret I have frightened you. I mean you no harm. I am a friend to both Casitel and Gabriel. Haniel has appointed me as your Guardian. I can not leave you."

Maggie walked out on the sidewalk in front of the room.

"Haniel sent you?" She questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed with a nod.

"Fine" she said and then screamed for Haniel.

It was then the boys and Castiel heard the commotion and came running.

"Oh Shit!" Dean said seeing the large man in uniform.

"It is Adahiel" Castiel explained.

"Heaven's torture master?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sort of" Castiel said tilting his head side to side.

"Maggie" Castiel yelled approaching her. "It's alright, He won't hurt you. Put the dagger down."

Maggie looking to her side, now seeing Castiel coming toward her, became more upset.

"Stay away" she yelled at him.

"You get out!" She said pointing to the other angel.

"HANIEL" she screamed again, angry.

Castiel stopped about 3 feet from her. "Maggie, we need to talk." he said calm.

"Go away!" she shot at him, keeping her attention on the new angel who still wouldn't budge from her room.

"Adahiel" he said frustrated "Come out, so she will go back in."

"I can not leave her." Adahiel protested.

"You can stay by the door." Castiel compromised.

The larger angel nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Go inside Maggie." Castiel said again calm.

She looked at him and nodded. " You need to leave too." she told him, as she went in her room and closed the door.

***

Castiel, the Winchesters and Adahiel, stood outside Maggie's motel room door. Castiel had been knocking for 30 minutes.

"Maggie please." he sighed. "We need to talk." he tried again

"Told you she was mad as hell" Dean reminded.

"Maggie" he continued.

"Cass she is not going to let you in." Dean told him.

"Let me take care of this Dean" Castiel told him, irritated.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for while." Sam suggested.

"Maybe you should let me handle it." they heard Gabriel's voice behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Heard the commotion two continents away." he complained. "Are you guys trying to piss her off?" he asked with disbelief.

"Cass just wants to talk" Sam said in the angels defense.

"She became quite agitated when I appeared to her." Adahiel explained.

"Let me guess you didn't call ahead?" the arch retorted.

The larger angel looked confused.

"Let me try" Gabriel said knocking on the door. "Maggie.. It's just me. I'm sending the other dumb asses away. Can I come in?"

No reply.

Gabriel sighed "Bang up job guys…" he complained again.

The door opened… a little.

"Just you." Maggie said through the crack.

"Just me." Gabe nodded.

"Okay" She gave in.

Gabriel sent the others back to the Winchesters room.

"Stay there until I come. I mean it!" He instructed.

Maggie left Gabriel into her room.

"You feeling better?" Gabriel asked.

"Do I look like it?" Maggie replied as if stating the obvious.

Chuckling "Actually in many ways… yes" he said "You definitely have the upper hand in this situation."

Maggie looked at him incredulously "Really? I have strange angels showing up in my room, another one beating down my door… Yeah that's control." She said sarcastically.

"Maggie look, Adahiel is only here to look after you since Haniel can't do it himself and Cass fucked up the job. You are sitting in the middle of some pretty serious shit right now." Gabriel explained.

"And Cass… He loves you Maggie… Fact is, all of them will do whatever you want at this point." he told her.

"Except leave me alone" she countered.

"Cass loves you Maggie, he just sucks at showing it sometimes." he expounded.

"He loves me?" She laughed "Of course he does! It's soooo obvious. Why didn't I see it." Her voice now dripping with sarcasm.

"Maggie he left you because he loves you."

"Again, obvious!" she said smacking herself in the forehead with mock revelation, "You can tell him I want him to stay away because I love him just as much." she snapped.

Gabriel sighed. "I know he doesn't tell you the things you need to know. And I know, he is struggling with all of this and would never tell you that."

"Understatement!" she retorted.

"He's only trying to protect you."

"Obviously it isn't working" She chuckled bitterly.

"Maggie he just isn't good at this, not yet anyway." Gabriel tried to explain.

"Ya think?"

Gabriel chuckled again. "He is over 2000 years old, you know this right?"

"Well I figured he was up there." She laughed.

"He hasn't really dealt with humanity often in all that time." he said trying to help her understand.

"He has watched more than… encountered, I guess is a good word," the told her.

"He definitely has never dealt with emotions of this Magnitude before, you know the really messy ones, like love." he said rolling his eyes and patting his heart comically.

Maggie nodded understanding.

"He just sucks at it, at least this part, the feelings part, understanding them. he really does love you, he knows how to show you," Gabe winked.

"He just doesn't know how to deal with… all those feelings." Gabe sighed out. "Its overwhelming to him."

And let's face it until you came along… his best human role model was Dean Winchester? I mean come on… talk about fucked up emotions." The angel pointed out only half joking. "His idea of a love is 30 minutes at the No Tell Motel."

Maggie sighed and nodded again, she did understand but, she still wasn't feeling forgiving. How could she here she was pregnant with his child. A child that was literally draining her physically and he left her on her own.

"Gabe, he has promised me over and over again, to tell me everything but, he never does. At least not until he has no other choice. By then my life, our life, is upside down…. And this time… he left… rather than tell me. I don't think I want him back… I don't trust him." Maggie confided.

"I know you don't mean that. I know what the two of you are like when this shit isn't going on, I've seen you" he admitted. Even when it is, when you work together it's wonderful. You know that," he told her. "He is just afraid, he has never experienced human love before. I know you love him, and I know you will regret it, if you send him packing." he continued.

She sighed again, "I need to eat something, before my head starts hurting again, then I need you to tell me everything he hasn't."

"I will tell you what I know." Gabe said nodding.

"I mean everything, do you understand?"

"Everything" Gabe agreed and asked. "Then will you talk to Cass?"

"Yes but… that's all. I want to take care of Zach and Vetis, then depending on what he has to say… I want a few days by myself." she told him.

"But you were just gone 3 days"

"No I mean really by myself, as in, NO angles NO hunters. NO ONE!"

He nodded "Okay" he agreed.

Gabriel spent the next 2 hours explaining everything to Maggie. He told her about the book, it's history and why she had it now. What would be expected of her, and why the prospect of Zach getting his hands on it put such a fear into Castiel.

"Great I have to write this thing?" She grumbled.

"I don't know if you ever will. All I know is it is in your hands and until you pass it on, most likely to the child, then yes, if you are called you are the writer?" he explained. "Until then you protect the book."

"And this is what worried him?"

"That Zach would do to get his hands on the book is what worries him." The arch explained. "That Zach wants you as much as the book is the real worry."

She sighed and nodded.

He told her what Alba had told Cass ,about no more stress and how he felt his leaving with the book would end the attacks by Zach and by the fallen.

He told her many things about Castiel, his experiences, How he had never questioned an order, never broke a rule, never registered a doubt, until coming to earth this last time. In Gabe's opinion he was the least likely angel to find himself in this situation, but, the last couple years spent here, opened his eyes to many things.

He told her, hoping she would understand him better. Most of this Castiel had already told Maggie but, Gabe offered a different perspective.

"There is probably more that I don't know," Gabriel told her, "I haven't exactly been around much. But, I do know, when he left you, he felt it would take the attention off of you and the baby. In the long run keep you safe. He always loved you Maggie, he left because he loved you, not because he couldn't take the heat… He just wanted the pressure off of you."

"All he had to do was tell me." She said.

"I know, he just doesn't know how to do that. At least not very well. As soldier his job was action, not communication." Gabe said with a crooked sympathetic smile.

She nodded.

"Will you see him?" He asked again.

"Yes" She sighed and nodded. "But then he has to decide." She said. "If he wants me, us… There is no more going back, he has to be sure, he can't do this again."

"I agree" Gabe told her.

"You can tell him we can talk, that's all.

***

Castiel paced the floor of the motel room. Wondering what Gabriel and Maggie could possibly be discussing for so long. He was again overcome with emotion. He was a matter of feet from her yet he could not touch her. This was not like at Bobby's, although he longed to hold her there. This time she looked right at him. Blank and cold. He understood it was similar to how he must have looked to her the morning he left. He ached inside. He just wanted to touch her. It would be alright. He would make it alright if she gave him the chance.


	41. Chapter 39

_ok so we have the face off. I had a bit of trouble with this one, playing with actions and reactions mostly. very interersted in what you all think.. the usual applies review or pm FEEDBACK! _

_xox_

_EP_

39

Maggie had agreed to speak with Castiel, her only condition was she be given an hour so to gather her own thoughts.

Since she was obviously not going to travel to Jonesville, she decided to shower, in hopes the hot water would relax her and remove the sharp edge she felt forming on her mood. She also wanted to change into more comfortable clothes. Her ever expanding stomach was once again causing everything to feel uncomfortable, this was not helping her disposition.

****

"How is she?" Castiel questioned, Gabriel, before he could close the motel room door.

"She's okay Cass." The arch assured him, with a sigh, "She's not happy but, she's doing okay."

"So what's she doing here?" Dean questioned.

"She wants in on the deal with Zach and Vetis." Gabe told him.

"Oh no, no way." Dean said

Gabe chuckled. "It's not really up to you…" he pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked obviously annoyed by the angels flippancy.

"It means…. if I learned anything from my conversation with Maggie, it's this… She is going to do as she pleases from now on and not one of you are going to decide anything for her." He told them matter of fact. "And if you are smart you won't try." he said looking directly at Castiel.

Castiel furrowed his brow at the remark. Gabriel saw the concern on his brothers face.

"Cass and I need to talk… Alone…"

The Winchesters nodded and started to leave.

Adahiel said. "I will return to my charge."

"Ummm no you wont." Gabe said.

"She is my responsibility" he protested.

"You can watch the room from outside, she wants to be alone."

Gabriel informed him, adding, "Really alone. So stay out side."

Once the room was empty, of all the but the two angels, Castiel asked.

"Have I lost her Gabriel?" his voice was a low rasp, sad, almost lost.

"No… I don't think so… Cass."

Castiel swallowed hard and pressed his lips together, looking to the side and then down at his shoes. "Will she see me?"

"Yes" Gabe nodded, "but we need to talk first."

Castiel sighed feeling somewhat relieved.

"Castiel if you want to keep her, you must tell her everything."

"I just…" Castiel attempted to explain.

Gabriel stopped him. "Everything Castiel. She is strong and she is going to fight whether or not you want her to. She is involved, there is nothing you can do to change it."

"I understand that now." he said quietly, again looking away.

"Cass listen to me… She loves you. But right now she is hurt and confused. I'm sure more than a little scared." He explained. "Be certain this is what you want, be certain you can do what she requires, you won't get another chance."

"I am certain Gabriel. I spent those days alone… trying to go back… I can never go back. She…. Maggie, the baby… they are all I want." He said with certainty.

"Then you need to tell her."

****

Maggie showered and dressed, runners and a t shirt, finally comfortable she had solved one problem. She still had no idea what to do about Castiel.

She loved him, but he really threw her when he left the way he did. She hadn't seen it coming, it went against everything he had ever told her, promised her.

Gabriel had helped her to understand him better. She could tell by the look on his face, when she saw him today, he regretted all of it. She knew when she returned to her room he wanted to come with her. If she were honest, she wanted him to. She wanted to trust him again.

There was a knock. She was sort of surprised he bothered. She went to the door and opened it.

Her angel stood there, his face sorrowful, full of sadness, regret.

"Maggie" He said, in a soft rasp, sounding almost relieved. If it were possible for an angel to look tired, he did.

She nodded at him ,biting the inside of her lip. "Come on" she said barely above a whisper, tilting her head to motion him in.

He stood, looking at her, his head slightly tilted and his eyes now pleading for her to touch him. It was obvious he didn't know what to do. She could tell he wanted to reach for her. She knew him so well, his body language, his expressions.

"Sit Castiel, it's okay" she said softly, watching him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Maggie" he started… he stopped, he licked his lips and looked at the floor a moment. "I…" he stopped again.

She watched him stammer and felt tears well in her own eyes, this made her angry, he left her, he pushed her away, he still had not given her reason for this. Now she was feeling bad for him? It exploded to the surface. Her arm darted out and with one quick snap she delivered a slap to his face.

He felt it. She knew he had, his eyes winced shut and his lips pursed at the surprise of it. Her hand stung, more than it should have, but he had felt it as well.

As soon as she had, she drew her hand back to cover her own face. Then pointed it at him and backed away a step.

"Don't you dare! Don't' you dare, tell me you love me and think it is going to fix this… Don't tell me you are sorry and expect it to be alright! Don't do it Castiel!" She shouted at him, now through tears.

She was angry, and sad and now sorry she had slapped him, but yet not.

He stood and reached for the hand that had just slapped his face. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her to him. Closing his eyes and pressing the palm of her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

She cried, he reached for her and pulled her against him but, she was shaking, shocked by what she had just done, more shocked by his reaction. She sank slowly to her knees.

He followed, once on the floor, he gathered her in his arms and held her. He didn't try to calm her or quiet her. He absorbed the pain as he had caused this. He lay on hand on her belly, feeling his child, their child, alive and strong just below.

"I do love you Maggie" he whispered, against her ear as she cried.

"You don't have to believe that. But it is truth. My heart never left you, I heard you, every time you cried, I heard everything. I do love you." He continued. "It will be different, I promise, if you just forgive me."

She nodded against his shoulder, then brought her face up to his.

"I love you… but, I don't believe you can change. She told him.

"I am certain" he told her.

"No…" she shook her head. "You said it yourself. You are what you are. It was wrong to try." she reminded him of his own words.

"But I have changed. You have changed me. I cannot go back." he told her.

"No…"she told him. "It's not that easy. I need time and, I need proof." she said, biting her lip trying to ward of a fresh round of tears.

"Anything… I will do anything." he told her.

"It's not you. I need to leave, and you need to decide."

"No" he now croaked out his own tears welling.

"I've already decided…. Just a few days." She explained.

"Maggie" he breathed, trying to change her mind.

"Castiel… I love you… I want you to be sure, take the few days and decide if you can do this. Treat me as your equal not your charge. Decide if you can be a father Castiel."

"I can" he told her.

"I want to believe you…" She said.

"Then believe." He pleaded.

"I did… and then…" She trailed off. " Please do this for me."

He didn't understand.

"I love you," she said, as she finally allowed her lips to touch his.

He was eager for the kiss and his mouth soon overcame her gentle kiss, with hunger leading to deeper kisses, his arms wrapping around her pulling her tightly to him."

"I miss you" he breathed out, as their mouths parted.

"Yes," she nodded, her face pressed against his.

"Don't leave" he whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

"Only a few days. I need the rest, you know that is true." her voice, little more than a whisper.

He nodded. "I'll take care of you." he offered, pleading.

"Gabe has promised to find someplace safe" she told him. "I want you to go home. To decide if this is what you want." she continued. "Castiel, no normal relationship would work this way, with so much hidden. With so much fear."

He understood.

"But. Maggie.." he began

"You need to let me go. Trust me to decide for myself Castiel… and when I come home, I want to know everything you know about me." she told him.

He nodded again, he understood what she wanted, He needed to let her go. To let her find her own strength, she needed to be a player in this, not a pawn, his actions were making her a victim.

"I understand what I have done. I don't think it is necessary that you leave, but if this is what you want then, I will do whatever you ask." he told her.

"And you are going to leave me alone?"

"Yes."

" And you are going to tell me everything you know."

"I will be ready when you come home." he told her.

"If you can't… " she tried to warn him.

"I will… I promise."

He kissed her again hard and deep. "I miss you" he murmured into her mouth, between kisses.

He wanted her, but Maggie wasn't giving in that easy. She pulled back, his eyes were all ready glazing over with, need and want.

"No…" She said as she pushed away from him. "This part we don't need to work on." she said with a chuckle. "It blinds us both…"

"Maggie he sighed out, with a small growl trying to pull her back to his mouth.

"No… You are going to have to take a few cold showers until this is done and I come home." she told him sternly.

He looked at her confused.

"Ask Dean about the cold shower." she laughed at the thought of that conversation.

He pulled her face to his. "I want you." He growled.

"That's not going to work…" she chuckled at him, both of their moods now lightened. "I need my head clear, if I give in… it wont be…." she considered then, "NO just no..." she finished.

He sighed and nodded… eyeing the spot on her neck with desire.

Maggie jumped startled..

"What?" He asked concerned.

She smiled and got up from the floor. "Come here."

He followed her around to the bed, as she laid down. His eyes brightened. "NO!" she laughed at him, "I haven't changed my mind." She moved over and patted the empty space next to her.

He lay down unsure, until she placed her hand over the growing bump on her belly.

"Shhh" she told him. "Pay attention it may take a while."

He snuggled close to her, enjoying the feel of her against him again, he had missed her and was grateful to once again feel her close to him.

"C,mon" she said barely above a whisper. "Do it again"

As if on cue Maggie felt the tiny flutter in her belly that felt more like a small fish jumping than a kick of any sort.

She looked at Castiel to find his eyes wide, and questioning.

"Yes" she nodded and smiled.

He closed his eyes, letting out a relieved sigh. He was a fool, he had almost missed this moment, being a fool. Things were coming together for him. All of the things he imagined Maggie was wanting him to understand.

This was important. Just as important and the bible, just as important as keeping her safe from Zach. This was in fact more important.

He pressed his mouth to her ear, "Maggie, do what you need to do, I will be here when you get back. I will be ready." he assured her.

They talked a while about Adahiel, Castiel explained, that he and he larger angel had made peace weeks ago, it was again, something he failed to tell her. She wasn't pleased but, accepted that Haniel wanted her to be protected and agreed that Castiel was having too much difficulty with the task.

"He can stay for now" she agreed

Castiel was more than a little disappointed, he wanted her to demand to Haniel that he be the one to protect her once again. He was also aware this was part of the problem, and chose to accept her decision on the matter.

For the moment he was content to hold her in his arms. He desired much more. He understood her reluctance to take him back fully. He would have to prove himself.

She lay there against him and just when he thought she may be asleep she spoke.

"You're like the fire flies when I was a kid." she said out of the blue.

"Oh?" he replied confused, but interested in where it was going.

"When Kate and I were little, we would catch them… the fire flies." she explained. "You know.. The little bugs, they light up?"

"Yes I'm aware of them," he chuckled, trying to figure out where she was going with the story.

"We caught them, put them in a jar, Daddy pounded holes in the lid so they could breathe." she continued. "But if we didn't let them go, in the morning they were always dead." She told him with a hint of sadness.

"Because they aren't meant to live in a jar." he informed her, certain she knew this, but unaware of any other reason she had for telling this story.

She rolled over to face him. "And neither are you." she said sadly.

He understood, "Maggie you haven't captured me, I came and stayed willingly." he told her.

"But it is not what you are meant to do." she reminded.

He couldn't argue. "No it isn't, But it is what I want to do."

"But maybe, that is why you left, maybe I am wrong to change that." she sighed.

"Maggie, I admit I have not thought things through, because of how you make me feel," he told her. "Because you make me feel at all" he expounded.

"I am learning, I will do better, it is not in my nature to love, or father a child, or dream of a future, but I have done all of those things and would not change any of them. Yes, I would die protecting all of them. I need to think through the emotions, the consequences, the variables, on a human level, that is all."

"Maybe I should set you free before morning." she sighed.

"When you set them free did any of them ever stay?" he asked.

"No they all flew away," she sighed.

"Well I would stay. You will see," he assured her.

"I dunno." she sighed.

"Let's see" he said. "If I am interpreting you correctly, when you leave, you will essentially be leaving the lid off of the jar? Am I correct?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"I will be there, I will stay, and I will have come to terms, You will see."

"I do love you Castiel" she told him.

"I love you both, Maggie. I was foolish, but I always loved you." he told her.

She yawned.

"You should sleep, it will be a long night hunting Vetis." he reminded

"You are going to let me go with out a fight?" She questioned surprised.

"Yes. If you are rested." he told her. "I accept your place at my side. I won't allow you to be illprepared though. So rest."

"One more thing" she said

"Anything"

"Tell Adahiel to stop calling me Margaret Elizabeth" she laughed.

"I'll make him aware." he chuckled.


	42. Chapter 40

_Little more action this time =D and a few clues as to what is going on with Z&V. Maggies learns another new trick! Feedback please my lovelies =) I may have the next one up later, I am on a roll with this today lol._

_xox_

_EP_

40

"This is the problem Castiel." Maggie grumbled at him, as she pulled fresh clothes from the tote bag. "You still refuse to tell me everything."

"Maggie you do not need to know right now." he defended, sorting through the smaller tote of weapons. "I will tell you everything pertinent but, I will not put you in danger."

"I don't see how telling me where this book is, is putting me in danger." she argued, walking past him to the bathroom with her clothes.

"It is safe, for now, that is all you need to know." he told her, checking the flask of holy water, then tossing it on the bed with the other items.

"This is exactly why I need to go away for a while." She snapped, through the bathroom door tugging on a pair of jeans.

"Maggie you must understand, I will tell you what you need to know, but I will not put you at risk, if that is what you require then, all I can do is assure you I will never leave you again." He sighed.

She pulled on a t-shirt and shook her head, frustrated.

"When all of his is over, I will get the book, I will show you, I will go through it with you page by page, if that will make you happy." He told her, as she walked passed him again.

She was angry again.

He reached out and took her hand. "Maggie need I remind you, your own father told you I would know what to do in this matter? If you don't trust me, trust him."

"I did trust and you left" she told him harshly.

***

Gabriel had called Dean and told him their days of waiting it out, had paid off. Vetis had finally been spotted back in Jonesville, he had a small group of demons with him, Meg, of course, and 4 others. The big news, however, was Zach had also been seen with a few of his own crew members.

Something was about to happen and it didn't look like there was a lot of time to put all the pieces together and stop it.

Dean called Castiel, who had not returned from Maggie's motel room.

"Hey Cass, it's on man, Vetis and Zach are both in town." Dean told him when he answered the phone.

"What is the plan?" the angel asked.

"We're meeting Gabe in the field behind the water plant in an hour."

"We will meet you there." he told him.

"Maggie's coming?"

"Yes and Adahiel, I am sure will follow as well."

"Is she up for this?" Dean questioned.

"She is rested, she will be fine."

It was the knowledge that Zachariah was in town that made Castiel nervous. Maggie's persistent questions regarding the bible, which she knew Zach wanted, that caused the argument.

***

"You should probably ride with Dean" she snapped, on her way to the Jeep.

"Maggie I said you would be by my side. I am not leaving you alone with Zachariah and Vetis both loose in this town." he told her sternly.

"Look I am only going to snoop around, I'm not getting in the middle of this I promise. I will be safe with Goliath over there." she nodded toward Adahiel.

"Goliath was much larger" Castiel informed her.

Maggie laughed at his seriousness, she didn't doubt he knew this for a fact. "This is why I love you." she said.

Castiel looked confused but, shrugged it off.

"Either way we" she patted her stomach, "plan on keeping a safe distance." she told him.

He nodded, then called over the larger angel, who was still standing watch at the door, and filled him in.

"Margaret Elizabeth will be safe in my charge, Castiel." Adahiel assured his friend.

Maggie looked at Castiel and rolled her eyes upon hearing her full name again.

He stifled a small chuckle. Castiel was rather fond of her proper name himself. He understood it's meaning and the longer he new Maggie, the more he learned about her, the more fitting it became.

He leaned to kiss her then whispered in her ear, "I love you Margaret Elizabeth" with a chuckle.

She kicked him in the shin.

"Ow" he complained.

"Wuss" she teased, "The next one will really hurt." She laughed.

More serious now, "Remember all you have to do is whisper, I will hear you and I will come." he told her.

She nodded.

He handed her Haniel's dagger, "Keep it close." he reminded.

"I will."

He reminded her again the location of the weapons he had put in her jacket pockets.

"No wonder it weighs a ton" she joked.

"Just be careful." he told her and kissed her again.

***

"Thought you were going with Maggie." Dean asked when Castiel arrived at the impala.

"She is safe with Adahiel" he told him.

"You're going to leave her to another angel?" Sam asked surprised.

"As Gabriel said, it is best to let her do what she wants right now."

"Whoa you really are clipped" Dean snarked.

Castiel looked confused.

"Everything good with you two?" Sam asked shooting his brother a look of irritation.

"Maggie will be leaving when this is over." he told them matter of fact.

"Going home?" Dean asked as if confirming.

"No" the angel sighed "She will be leaving me for a while."

"You got dumped?" Dean asked surprised.

"Dean" Sam chastised.

"It is alright Sam" Castiel assured "No I did not get dumped. Maggie believes I need time to consider our relationship and whether or not I am up to the task." he explained.

"She said that?" Dean said screwing up his face.

"Essentially." he answered. "She believes I am like a bug in a jar she is giving me the opportunity to fly away." he explained.

"Okay?" Dean said confused.

Sam nodded "I think I get it."

Dean looked at him incredulously "You would."

"She wants him to have a choice Dean, its understandable." Sam told him.

"It would appear she no longer trusts my intentions." Castiel added.

"So you staying?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am staying." he told him. "She also wants me to be more forthcoming with information that concerns her."

"Well that seems fair" Dean admitted.

"You okay Cass?" Sam asked.

"Yes" he sighed. Looking out the window.

"Well you spent the whole day with her, it can't have been that bad. At least you had some fun making up." Dean said with a wink and a smile.

"Actually, she recommended a cold shower." Castiel told him, with a sigh.

"Oh dude she really is pissed at you." Dean said sympathetic.

'She said I should ask you to explain the cold shower part to me."

Sam rolled with laughter.

***

"Margaret Elizabeth" Adahiel started on the way to Jonesville, "It was not my intention to frighten you earlier in the day."

Maggie again cringed at the use of her full name. "It's okay, it's not entirely your fault." She explained.

"Gabriel informed me that I should announce myself." he went on

"It would help.. But again Haniel neglected to tell me you were coming and Castiel neglected to tell me… well… You were on our side."

He nodded his understanding.

"So you can handle Zachariah?" Maggie asked.

"He will be no problem" the larger angel assured.

"Vetis?" she questioned.

"Margaret Elizabeth, you killed Samael, why are you concerned with Vetis?"

"Okay first Call me Maggie.. No one calls me Margaret Elizabeth, and second, Samael was just good timing. Don't count on me to kill Vetis… okay?" She said with a little concern.

"Why would I call you Maggie it is not your name?" He questioned.

"Samael was killed at your hand, Vetis should fear you." he told her.

"Well he doesn't" she pointed out "…and I'm not here to kill anyone tonight."

"You will be safe in my charge Margaret Elizabeth." he told her.

More cringing, Maggie hated her name. Her mother had a liking for old names, therefore Maggie ended up being named after two very old and now very dead aunts. She had never met them, she never felt connected to them, and she was almost certain her mother didn't even like them. Her mother was the only person who ever used her proper name and Maggie was convinced it was only because Maggie hated it.

"MAGGIE" she stressed the name to the angel again.

"Maggie" Adahiel repeated.

***

Maggie found her way to the field where the others were meeting. Castiel met her at the jeep.

"Zachariah is here with 3 others, I saw him when I checked the town." he informed her.

"And Vetis?" she asked.

"I have not seen him only Gabriel has, earlier."

"But they are working together?" she verified

"It would appear so" he answered.

"Where's Gabe?" she questioned looking at the others but not seeing him.

"He is not here, I'm not sure why." he told her.

She nodded.

Castiel looked at her, with the sun going down, the shadows were causing her to once again to seem too thin and too pale. Perhaps it is just the lighting, he thought but, he suddenly wanted her to turn back. Telling her this would be a different story, he was walking a very narrow path with her, he knew. Still he wanted nothing more than for her to turn around, go back to her room at the motel and lock the doors.

"Maggie, are you sure you are up to this?" he asked, hoping she would say no and go back, knowing no such thing would happen.

"I'm fine" she assured him. "I just want to see the end of this." she told him.

Adahiel got out of the jeep for a look around the area. "I cannot sense Vetis here" he said in his deep voice.

"Gabriel saw him earlier," Castiel told him. "He is here"

Eventually Maggie got out of the Jeep and walked with the others to an area closer the water plant. Spring had finally come but, the night was still more than a little chilly, she found her self wishing she had dressed warmer. She assumed it must be colder than she realized.

Castiel paid close attention to her but, he did not hover as he normally would have. He had to let her come into her own, he was beginning to understand her need to feel some control in the craziness that her life had become. This was her life now, as much as he wished there were someway to shield her from it, there wasn't.

Maggie had never seemed put off by the mess the angel brought to her life. To her this was the price of loving the angel, of having him and keeping him in her life, in her arms. She wouldn't go back if she could. She had learned with the death of her family, her child, and her own picture perfect life, that shit happens, there were no guarantees. Things go wrong, in a strange sense, with Castiel, she always felt prepared for the worst and it somehow made every moment more appreciable. Something she wished she understood sooner, before the accident. Maybe she would have taken less for granted.

Castiel fell back from the rest, letting Maggie catch up a bit.

"You okay?" he asked her, noticing she seem a little farther behind than he would like.

"Yeah" she nodded at him. "Cold but ok" she smiled.

"Do you want to go back?" he questioned, still hoping she would.

"No, I'm fine" She told him. "I'm staying in the background anyway remember." she soothed him a little.

He nodded. He was concerned for her. He was probably over reacting, something he did often where her safety was concerned. This, he knew was another part of the problem, He would now trust her instincts, even if he felt otherwise.

The group was now in a small wooded area just to the side of the Water plant. There was the large swimming pool like structure, a small water tower and a small shed type building. It more than likely housed the pumping mechanism and other mechanics of the operation. It was small and not elaborate in the least. Meg was the first to be spotted, she rounded the corner with two other demons who were unknown to the group and then Vetis appeared.

They seemed to be waiting for something.

"What's the deal?" Dean grumbled, trying to figure out why they all just seemed to be standing around.

"Looks like they are waiting." Sam told him

"Perhaps for Zachariah, Castiel" added.

"Any idea how this goes down Cass?" Dean asked, "Is it like poison or something bigger, like a ritual." he elaborated.

"I have no idea how he or they are doing it." The angel sighed.

"Ow" Maggie said, and dropped her head to her hands

Castiel noticed right away.

"Maggie?"

He looked to see her pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead, just above the spot between her eyes.

"Maggie what is it?" he questioned.

She winced and shook her head.

"She okay?" Dean asked concerned.

Castiel looked at Adahiel, questioning.

"I have no idea Castiel, I sense nothing strange about her." he told the other angel.

Castiel's mind raced. He had read of many rather terrible afflictions of pregnancy that could start with a headache, but he quickly ruled those out when she looked up and said.

"Zachariah… the asshole is trying to get into my head."

"Are you certain it is him?" Castiel asked.

"Yes" she winced and nodded.

"Can you block him?" Dean asked panicked.

"I'm trying" she said, "but he is determined."

"Cass?" Sam said questioning the angel.

"I cannot stop this. She has to" he explained his own face contorted watching her suffer, then drop to her knees.

Adahiel spoke in a loud angry whisper "I shall locate Zachariah"

"No" Maggie told him. "wait".

"What is it?" Castiel questioned.

"There is more, they are talking."

"Who?" Dean asked, more concerned.

"Zach and Vetis" .

"You can hear them?" Castiel asked amazed.

"Yes, it's like an open line," she explained. "Oh shit!" she said.

"What do you hear?" Sam asked.

"Blood, it's the blood… Kill the demons, one of them carry the poison" she said.

"Where Maggie? where do they have it?" Castiel questioned her more urgent.

"In them" she said as she collapsed.

"Shit!" Dean said "Is she okay?"

Castiel had scooped her up in his arms ascertaining her condition, while the others divided their attention between her and the group of demons they were watching.

"She appears to be fine, just exhausted, and very cold." he told them, handing her limp body to Adahiel and working his jacket off, to cover her.

"Is Zach still tapping in?" Dean questioned.

"I do not believe so." The angel answered, taking Maggie back in his arms, he was looking at her curiously while stroking her hair.

"Any idea which demon she meant." Sam asked.

"No we need to kill all of them" he replied.

Maggie began to move and then grumble about her head.

"Shh" Castiel reminded her soothingly.

She squinted and nodded at him. "He's gone… I think" she slurred slightly.

"You alright Maggie?" Sam asked.

"Yes" she nodded slowly.

"Cass you should take her back, we got this." Dean offered.

"No" Maggie said before he could answer. "What ever it is they are incubating it in one of the demons, well the host." She explained, what she had over heard. "They will sacrifice the demon and draw off enough blood to infect the water, with what ever it is." she finished.

"How do you know?" Dean questioned.

"Because Zach's mind is a two way street." She said.

Dean raised his eyebrows " You got inside his head?"

Castiel nodded, understanding, he looked almost proud.

"Hey two can play." she tried to laugh.

"Did you find out why he has joined with Vetis?" Castiel asked.

"No, bu.t what ever this is, a bug or whatever, it is coming from heaven, Zach is the supplier." She said sounding weak.

"I tried to find out more, but he found me, or felt me and shut it down, that's when it all went black." She told them.

"Why did he want in your head to begin with?" Sam asked

"The Bible" She said looking at Castile "He wants to find it."

"Which is why you can not know." Castiel pointed out.

"I get it" she said rolling her eyes at him with half a smile.

"You need to go back. Adahiel will stay with you while you rest."

"No" She complained.

"Maggie" Castiel looked at her pleading. "This is about more than you" he said touching her stomach. "You are exhausted and weak." the told her.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Fine" she sighed.

"


	43. Chapter 41

_Sorry didnt get this back in time to post last night. I will post notes at the bottom so as not to give too much away. A little fluff but nothing too satisfying just yet. why? Because I am evil. And a horny angel is going to make the next chapter too much fun lol. _

**More notes at the bottom.**

xox

EP

41

Castiel kissed Maggie before he sent her back to the motel with Adahiel.

"This is a hunt not a porno shoot." Dean reminded sarcastically, in a loud whisper.

Maggie rolled her eyes at the comment.

Castiel just sighed at the hunters intrusion. His forehead pressed against hers. "Go back and get some sleep, maybe eat something, you'll feel stronger soon." He whispered. "I'll come back as soon as we are finished."

"Be careful" she whispered before kissing him again. "I really do love you Castiel."

"I love you both, I will be fine." he offered a reassuring smile.

"Take care of her." He said looking Adahiel.

"I will watch over her and see to it she rests, Castiel" the larger angel told him.

In a flutter they were both gone.

***

The remains of the group were hunkered down and waiting. It seemed all the players except for Zachariah and his group were present. Gabriel still had not shown up. This was beginning to worry Castiel.

Soon Zach appeared near Vetis and then Gabriel appeared behind Castiel.

"What I miss?" causing them all to jump, with the exception of Castiel.

"Geesh Gabe" Dean hissed,

"Sorry… I was watching Zach." he explained.

"What was he doing that was so interesting?" Sam asked.

"He met with 3 other demons," Gabriel informed "Then he sat for a while on a bench in the town square, seemed to be communicating with someone unseen."

"Wait?" Dean started "3 more demons?" he questioned.

"Yes" Gabe nodded. "But they left town."

"He was communicating with Vetis, and trying to pick Maggie's brain." Sam filled him in.

"Maggie?" Gabe questioned.

"Yes" Castiel nodded

"The book" Gabe said knowingly, with a nod.

"Yes but, it did not have the desired effect. Castiel told him with somewhat of a smirk, then continued to explain what Maggie had done.

After hearing the details. "She's a keeper," he chucked, "and ballsy, even I wouldn't wanna crawl around in Zach's head." Gabe said with a dramatic shiver.

"The important thing is, we know how to stop this." Sam said.

"Yeah but the numbers are growing, Vetis and 5 demons counting Meg, then Zach and his 3 stooges." Dean complained. "You sure the other 3 left?" he asked Gabe.

Gabe nodded, pulling out his dagger, "Looks like the gangs all here. What we waiting on?"

***

Back at the motel, Maggie changed into to PJ's and crawled in bed. Adahiel sat in a chair, near the door, leafing through a magazine. Maggie watched his expressions amused, as he turned the pages. He seemed to waffle from curiosity to shock, to confusion and back to curiosity again.

"You don't come here often do you?" she asked, although the answer was obvious.

"I am not required here, my duties are in heaven." he explained.

She nodded.

She wanted to get to know this angel if he were going to be looking after her. However, it was not lost on her that he is also the one who tortured, punished, as he would call it, Castiel.

Maggie could remember vividly the bloody welts on her angels body, the condition of his wings, when she went to the storage unit to free him from Zachariah's shackles. She swore she would never forgive the angel responsible, yet here he sat, in her motel room guarding her.

She sighed and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned, exhausted but, her mind was on Castiel and the others. Again she felt she should have stayed.

"Mar- Maggie, you are to be resting" Adahiel reminded her.

"I can't sleep." she complained.

"You are worried."

"Yes." she answered.

He got up and moved closer to the bed and then sat next to her on it.

"Lie down" he instructed.

She complied, warily

"You need to relax" He told her. "Castiel is a soldier Maggie, he will be fine."

"You must have faith in him, together you will do many great things, but this is his battle tonight, you have done your part… Do you understand Maggie?"

She nodded

"This child feeds now off of your grace, that is why she is strong, stronger than would be expected. That is why using it exhausts you. You are still very human, this is why you must eat and sleep often to restore yourself. It will not always be this way." He explained.

"But she was there before, Castiel saved me, before he gave me his grace…. Why does she need it?"

"She does not, your body fuels her growth, your grace is now part of that. It is there and she will use it. The grace inside you is restored with rest. Eventually it will grow again. It already has."

"How do you know?" she asked

"I know many things." he smiled, she was surprised by it. "Now sleep, he will be here soon."

***

Veits and Zachariah met face to face. The sight of them together infuriated Castiel. Zachariah was far more evil than he had imagined and he had imagined a great deal.

He was angry that this angel had entered Maggie's mind, he was furious that he meant her harm, but the worst was the realization that he, himself, had left Maggie open to him for those few days.

His mind filled with the images of all that could have happened. while he was off, being noble.. Stupid was more like it, he thought. If not for Haniel sending Adahiel… he didn't want to think what the result of his actions may have been.

"You must shoot the demons." Castiel told Sam and Dean, "One of them is infected with the poison, you cannot risk coming in contact with their blood."

"Great," Dean sighed "Cass it's not like they are going to sit there and let us shoot them."

"He's right" Gabe told them "don't get too close."

"Maggie said the host is infected, the incubator she called it." Sam reminded.

"Yes" Castiel confirmed

"If the demon exits the body then what?" he asked

"We destroy the host" Castiel answered matter of fact.

The four of them moved from the woods to the cleared area of the water plant.

"Sorry to crash your little party Zach." Dean said, as the angel looked at him with surprise.

"Not at all, I'd say you are just in time, I have you just where I want you." Zachariah told him, with an almost welcoming smile as he cocked his head and spread his arms out, as if to point out, just how out numbered the intruders were.

"Is that so?" Dean questioned.

Dean withdrew the colt, as he turned and began firing shots into the group of demons, hitting two, watching them fall to the ground, torrents of black mist seeping from them.

Castiel and Gabriel drew their daggers and began battling Zach's 3 companions as Sam took on Meg with the knife.

Zach turned to Vetis looking furious. "You said you covered your tracks!"

Vetis Glared at Dean, and hissed as he saw the other 2 angels finishing off, Zach's companions.

"They won't escape this alive." Vetis snarled, his reassurance to Zachariah.

Watching his 3 stooges fall to Castiel and Gabriel. Zach sneered at Gabriel as he backed closer to Vetis.

"Do you really think this is going to stop me?" he asked. "It's hardly even a set back, he shrugged, with smugness. He vanished.

"Coward" Gabriel yelled to the spot where Zach stood.

Castiel jumped on Vetis as Dean turned to stalk and take aim at the remaining Demons.

Sam finally pinned Meg to the ground, but she vacated, as usual, just before he could deliver the lethal blow.

Castiel exchanged blows with Vetis, knocking each other from one end of the clearing to the other, at first. Then Vetis diving on Castiel and pinning him to the ground. He struggled for the strength to free himself from the fallen angels grip. He struggled more than he should have.

Gabriel reached down and dragged Vetis off of his brother, tossing him in the direction of the woods. Castiel rose slowly, feeling weak. He withdrew his dagger and rejoined the fight.

Finally, Gabe managed to pin Vetis against the holding tank as Castiel prepared to thrust his dagger into is throat.

Vetis laughed looking at Castiel. "Fading aren't you brother ?" he asked with mock concern, then vanished from Gabriel's grip.

"Son of a bitch" Gabriel shouted as realized the fallen angel had escaped

"Well we got most of them." Sam said

"Not the two that matter." Castiel hissed, angry, as he leaned back against the storage tank, trying to catch his breath.

"Well at least we got all the demons" Sam countered.

"Cass… What's going on?" Gabriel asked concerned.

The angel shook his head, "I do not know." he replied.

"Cass you okay?" Dean questioned, watching the angle struggle to recover from the battle, scrapes and bruises still present, still out of breath.

Castiel finally nodded. "I'm fading again." he admitted. "It comes and goes."

"How long?" Sam asked

"Just now, with Vetis." He told them.

They rounded up bodies of the demons, dragged them into the woods and burned them.

***

Maggie woke up to the feeling of gentle fingers in her hair. Castiel was sitting next to her on the bed running long, slender, fingers through her curls. Separating them one by one as he watched her sleep.

"Good morning" he said, looking down at her, his lips curling into a small smile.

She rolled onto her back to look up at him, "Good morning" she smiled back lazily.

Then she squinted at him and sat up too soon, a wave of dizziness took hold.

Castiel chuckled a little, as he leant and pulled her against his chest. "Easy remember." he said gently. "It will pass, you must move slower." he kissed her head, holding it protectively against him.

Maggie nodded against him, as the room stopped spinning, Maggie may have avoided morning sickness but, bouts of dizziness were common for her now, especially when first waking.

"Why aren't you healing?" She asked, now looking up at his face analyzing the few small cuts and scrapes

"I am." he lied "Sometimes it takes longer, you know this Maggie."

Maggie looked at him concerned, "Not this long." she grumbled looking at his face discerningly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing… I will be fine." he told her, again with a small smile.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned, cupping his cheek and running her thumb gently near a cut.

He winced but, only slightly. "Not much" he admitted. Leaning his face closer to her for a kiss.

His lips gently brushed hers at first and he bumped her nose with his own, a wicked grin spread across his face just before he kissed her deeply.

Her mouth reciprocated and soon her tongue was wrestling his own, a small moan escaped her throat, he and to fight his own urges and pull away from her. She would have a taken him completely. He knew, he was forgiven by her.

The problem was now, could he forgive himself? Seeing just how evil Zach truly was, knowing he had left her exposed, wide open to an attack, that thankfully never came. He understood this is why his power was fading, this was the result of doubt. His own self doubt again, as well as Maggie's uncertainty with him. He would need the few days to find some peace within himself.

Her eyes flashed confusion as he pulled away, and then her arms and mouth pulled him back, he kissed her again, gently, teasing her mouth.

"You have to get ready." he whispered against her lips, his eyes darting between her eyes and mouth, obviously torn between what he was saying and what he truly wanted.

"No" She whispered back, "I will stay." she said, with want and concern as her eyes looked at his injured face.

His body screamed for her to do just that, stay, he could heal wrapped inside her arms, deep inside her body. No his mind fought back, he knew she was right, she needed rest, and he needed time.

"No Maggie," His voice betrayed his body, you need to go. He nodded at her.

She looked at him confused, almost hurt. "You want me to leave?" she questioned.

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I want to devour you" he chuckled. "But… you were right. You need a few days to rest, away from all of this… and… I need a few days to right myself, and prepare for our life ahead." he said with a small smile touching the bump made by his child.

She nodded, "But…" she again pulled him closer her mouth over taking his, again he sank into her kiss, then again, forcing himself to pull away.

"If I get in this bed neither of us will get out for a very long time, days…" he sighed. "Perhaps weeks!" he teased,

considering just how long they had been apart. Just how long it had been since he had last felt her rocking against him.

"It will be even sweeter in a few more days, once you come home." he told her, adding, "If I am still sane…"

She smiled and laughed at him. He helped her pack her things. Gabriel of course delivered her breakfast and Castiel didn't even complain. She needed the calories he reasoned. He wanted her back just the way she had been.

Before she left, he explained to her that while the town was saved, both, Zach and Vetis had escaped. She was disappointed, but relieved everyone had made it home safe.

"Where are you taking her?" Castiel asked Gabe while Maggie changed in the bathroom.

"Away" he answered.

"Away where?" Castiel persisted.

"She will be safe Cass, that is all I am telling you, or anyone." Gabe said firmly. "It is better that way."

Castiel sighed. "She had better be safe."

Gabriel nodded his assurance. "Adahiel is going along."

"She isn't going to like that." Castiel pointed out.

"I'll convince her." Gabe said.

Castiel chuckled. "Good luck"

Maggie came back into the room.

"You ready?" Gabriel smiled his best insane smile at her.

"Almost" she said laughing at him.

Turning so say her goodbyes to Castiel.

His arms were waiting and she leant into his chest allowing them to encircle her. "3 days" She whispered up to him.

He nodded and brought his mouth down to hers. "I'll be waiting" he promised.

" I love you" she told him.

"I love you both… so much" he told her and held her tightly against him.

***

_Okay so feed back please. Is this a legit reason for Cass to go human again. I thought it was, actually i hadnt really intended to take the step back at first but, I felt he would feel guilt once it occured to him what could have happened. and I didnt really want to have Zach pull and out and out attack while cass was having his moment because that would have been too, predictable. Something I dont feel this story has ever been. Okay so next chapter Maggie is going work on loosening up Adaheil but mostly Cass is going to work on finding a middle ground and experiment with stress relief ;D lol..._


	44. Chapter 42

_Ok this part was fun for me. When i started this story waaaaay back at chapter 3 and I allowed the somewhat clumsy but still decent sex scene to happen between C&M I got 2 responses one group who was very much "yeah baby!" and one group who was very much "Yeah Baby... but where is all the mushy stuff leading up to this?" What I couldnt tell you then is this! I was saving it._

_why? Because I am evil... no not really... Mostly because i write ass backwards sometimes and like there to be various reveals along the way and i hate to foreshadow too much and most of you are now catching on even if I do forshadow it isnt going to be what you expect. =) So why did I save it?_

_Because I knew this scene was coming, I wasnt sure what was going to lead to it exactly, as I had envisioned it several different ways but, I knew Castiel would have this moment and felt the impact of falling in love would be more emotional in this part of the story. So for all of you wondering just how Castiel got from being the dripping virgin in the mudd puddle to the kitchen table horndog that morning here you go! Enjoy I think it will fill in the blanks =)_

_Also _

_**isasminion- I know you enjoy the inner workings/struggle of castiels mind on his role in this relationship I expect you are going to love this chapter =) As I tweeked it today I thought of you for sure. I do hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Foreveradaydreamer - this one should rev you up for what is coming =)**_

**_FEEDBACK please, I may be way off base here would love to know what you think of how i set this up. _**

**_xox_**

**_enjoy_**

**_EP_**

42

It had has started innocently enough, how many stories start that way? But in this case it was true.

After Gabriel whisked Maggie away to places unknown, Castiel met with Sam and Dean, they all agreed to go back to Maggie's Cabin. What would happen beyond that, Castiel had no idea.

Now sitting in near darkness, at the kitchen table, at home, "her home… his home?" "Their home," he settled. Because it was the only home, aside from Heaven, he knew, would ever know, for him it wasn't the place but, the woman, and she was absent, painfully so, he understood that as well.

He was staring over the partial wall. that divided the kitchen from the living room. Fixated on the many boxes. Some large, some small, all of them containing items he had no idea how to put together, or even the purpose of some of the contents. But he had Maggie's credit card and a point to prove. So he bought them.

Somewhere in the box and bag, cluttered living room, Dean lay asleep and snoring on the sofa, Sam in the spare room. Castiel sat at the table, in the kitchen, overwhelmed.

Humanity was once again claiming him, although the effects of it milder than the last time. He had maintained many human habits, such as eating, drinking and resting. Therefore, he didn't feel ill and dizzy in the way he had the first time.

Now his head swam for a different reason, the once neglected bottle of Wild Turkey, Maggie kept on the top shelf of the cabinet next to the stove, and then the bottle of spiced rum he found upon further inspection of the cabinet, were nearly empty in front of him.

He had only meant to sooth his own irritated nerves. Perhaps take away some of the sting that being, here, home, with out Maggie caused. He certainly hadn't meant to empty the bottles, he had though. While his mind retraced his steps. Those steps, the most important steps, he had ever taken. Navigating the path of just how he got himself into this. He thought, "This is how an angel falls in love."

He drank and thought, he drank a lot.

He would somehow prove he was equipped to share her life, a life that no matter how many angels or demons came into it, was still very human. A life that she had spent so much of, unaware and even unbelieving, of his very existence. If anyone should have run away, afraid of the consequences of such a relationship, it should have been Maggie, not him. She hadn't, he had.

He was an Angel of the Lord, he had lived more than two thousand years. He had watched humanity as long as there had been humans to watch. He should have been prepared, he should have resisted. Thinking back, he understood, he could not resist…. Not her.

He had walked the earth before, he had encountered women before. He had seen a few of his brothers give into the physical temptation of these, soft, seductive, sweet smelling creatures. Although many beautiful, he never understood the appeal. What would make a being such as himself, risk his station, for a moment of human pleasure?

Admittedly, he did partake of many human vices over time. Zachariah was right, while on earth, nearly all of Heavens warriors, at one time or another, did indulge themselves, to some degree. He was no exception. Wine and song, mostly, he felt no need to press for more. All of them, he and his brothers, watched humanity with much curiosity and felt some need to experience it themselves. Most walked away unaffected by the emotions, trained their entire lives to feel nothing but, love, for a father they would never even see and a call to duty that would never cease. This was enough for most, this was enough for him… Until her.

How was this woman so able to penetrate his armor. Admittedly it bore cracks from this visit to earth, admittedly he was longing to be human, or at least ,no longer bare the responsibility of being and angel, divine, powerful, but still. How had she seeped so easily inside his shield? How had he come to love her?

Heaven! Heaven was the answer, as it was no longer Heaven, at least not the same Heaven he was born of. It was nearly impossible to have faith now. He was cast out, or perhaps just disconnected, as Gabriel would have called it. Either way, his intentions were the same, they were true, he wanted to serve his father. He was still a soldier for God, if not the place itself. But he was failing… Until she found him.

He thought back, "One look" had somehow changed him. The glimpse of her standing in the street looking back at him. She awakened something.

He had come home with her, his instincts telling him to trudge forward, his own growing humanity telling him to rest, allow this woman to care for him. So he did. He had come for food and rest. He had come for a few hours and never left.

Her kiss on his cheek that first day, a simple gesture that awoke an ancient desire. By his second day, his curiosity about her was growing. He awoke late to find her dressed. Putting on her coat, she was going to get mail she told him. Did he want to come? He did, he wanted to go anywhere she led him. He didn't know why, he just did. The temperature had dropped overnight and now there were small patches of ice, where the previous days rain had left puddles.

Her foot hit a patch and she began to slip, he reached instinctively to steady her, then took her hand in his own to guide her safely away from the ice. He never released his grip and neither did she. They continued the quarter mile walk, down her drive hand in hand. When she reached the mail box and she had finished collecting her mail, he again extended his hand. He wasn't sure why, except he liked how her hand felt in his own, it seemed to fill an empty spot inside him. She accepted, and they walked home. They did so, just the same each morning thereafter.

That evening it was the same, dinner and dishes, small talk, She told him bits, guarded bits, about herself, he did the same. He couldn't really tell her the whole truth. She was satisfied with what he shared and so was he. Then later on the sofa, he once again extended his hand, as he looked at her, a small smile curling his lips. She once again accepted and moved closer, retuning his smile. In doing so, awakening more desire and causing a warm stirring inside him. This too became ritual.

On the third day, he carried in fire wood, it was late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. Maggie had been in the kitchen, doing something that smelled sweet and wonderful.

He stacked wood near the fireplace, he was just beginning to build a fire, when she came up behind him. She leaned over him, as he crouched down, matches in hand. She spoke just above a whisper, into his ear, she said, she wanted to show him something. He nodded at her, it was all he could do. Her hair against his face, the smell of vanilla and what he knew to be black currant, the feel of her lips so close his skin, her breath warm and sweet against his ear. This caused something inside him to stir and ache, even more than, holding her hand. He couldn't speak. More… his mind though absently.

He stood and she handed him his jacket, well it was Marcus' jacket he had come to understand, but his for the moment. He nodded, at the small canvas tote she held in her hand. She handed it to him and instructed him not to look. He narrowed his eyes curiously,

playful, at her, taking it from her. He did not look.

She grinned, reminding him of a child with a secret. He went with her, again taking her hand in his own, warm, soft, comforting, filling the gap left by whatever was lacking inside him.

She led him down a path in the woods, behind her house, up over a small hill of large rocks. Stepping to the top of the rocks he saw before him beauty. A large lake surrounded by trees, now shaded golden and red, from autumn. The sun resting low in the sky at the point two golden mountains met, sloping together. Simple Beauty. Proof of his father, proof he needed to see, be reminded of, and she somehow knew to share this majesty with him. He found himself aching for her once again, something inside him about to burst, with a desire he had never known.

She must of seen the look on his face, she tilted her own head at him and said "Just wait… it gets better." she smiled at him, sat on a large rock and she pulled him down to sit with her. He did. Just behind her and she rested back against him. Taking a thermos of rum spiked hot chocolate from the tote and cookies… the warm sweet smell from the kitchen he understood. They sat together her leaning against him. His heart thudding in his chest. Wonderful. More so as he watched the sun set between the slopes, taking in the rich color and the cool air, as the last bit of light sparkled off of her wine colored hair. Perfect.

That was the beginning, it was then he understood, human love. They went home and that night while she slept, he tossed and turned. His mind wanting more. His body fitful and aching. He dared walk the steps to her room and peek in the cracked door. He had only wanted a glimpse of her. What he saw caused him to move closer.

Maggie lay asleep a wearing a white t shirt, as the sheet only partially covered her body he could see the moonlight reflect off of the smoothness of her legs and partially exposed hip not covered by the light colored panties. As her hip and leg rested, uncovered and flung over another pillow. Her arms wrapped around the pillow her head rested on. Her eyes closed and her mouth partially open revealing the deep redness of her lips and mouth. Hair spraying out around her head, with a thick curl draping over one eye, he longed to sweep it away with his finger, but didn't dare.

He shouldn't be watching her, this was most definitely sin. She didn't even know he was there. This was not some form of angelic observation, this was infatuation. He was certain she wouldn't approve. He forced himself to back away slowly.

He found his way back to his own bed and fell asleep with the vision her sleeping form still in his head. It was then he had the first dream of Maggie. Only now her arms and legs were not flung about pillows but instead tightly around his own body, aching with need, responding to hers. She was not sleeping, in fact she was very much awake, alive and warm in his arms. These were the dreams that caused him to wake short of breath, aching, and damp with sweat, just before dawn each morning thereafter.

The next few days, he remembered being equally as wonderful. The nights just as fitful, though he never ventured in to her room again. Life was simple yet exquisite with her. He only had to watch her, be in the same room, share the same space, same air and he found himself content and often mesmerized. More content than he could remember ever feeling on earth, perhaps even Heaven.

Yes this is how an angel falls in love. It is no wonder that a few mornings later, when he found her in the kitchen his desire simply burst from him. This memory made him smile, even more so in his current drunken state. He could still see the small dent in the plaster of the wall, just behind the table. The dent made by this very table, the first time he thrust into Maggie. He knew in that moment nothing would ever feel like her. This caused a sigh and a drunken chuckle to escape him. He closed his eyes and remembered it all.

Kissing her, touching her. How warm and soft she felt in his arms under his hands. Tasting her lips, the flesh of her neck, He truly had only intended to kiss her. The desire, that ancient desire, that woke up, was simply too strong. He loved her. He sighed again.

Looking out over the boxes now, he had a job to do. He was going to prepare a nursery for his child. It was Sam who had thought it up, as he rode with him in Maggie's jeep on the way home.

They had passed several large shopping centers, almost all of them with large digital signs broadcasting "Baby Sale".

"Cass?" Sam started "What, about if we.. Well.. You made up the babies room up while Maggie is gone?" he suggested.

He considered this. It seemed a perfectly logical way to show his desire to be a father. It was most definitely a human gesture, and given the circumstances, it should be, as he was once again fading.

"Yes" he nodded, he liked the idea very much.

So on the way home they stopped at nearly every shopping center they passed, causing grumbles from Dean.

"It was Sam's idea" Castiel explained, now becoming excited.

"Yeah that figures." Dean grumped, looking at his brother with irritation.

"What?" Sam defended "I think it will make Maggie happy."

"And I think you should have been a girl." Dean complained.

But for all of his complaining, Castiel couldn't help but notice even Dean seemed to find some enjoyment in choosing "baby gear" as Sam called it.

Each stop they collected different items. Many items. Looking out into the living room, Castiel felt certain too many items. This child would need nothing more. The they bought it all, right down to paint, rollers and brushes to repaint the room.

"Too much," Castiel muttered to himself, as he raised a drunken eyebrow. He now navigated the boxes and bags in the dark. Finally plopping himself down in the center of the floor amongst them all. Squinting, trying to read by moonlight, the contents of the small box before him.

"Hmm' Dean muttered waking up.. "Cass?'

"Yesth" he slurred a bit. Made a face, then tried to correct himself "Yessss" he hissed out the sound of the 's'.

"What time is it?" Dean asked confused,

"I dunno" the angel slurred again "The middle of the night?" he asked and answered with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You been drinking?" Dean asked, half joking as he sat up.

"Only a little" the angel answered, holding up his fingers as if to measure 'just a little'.

"What the hell you doing drinking Cass?" Dean asked with slight surprise, irritation, and well, amusement.

"Thinking" he shrugged.

"Really?" Dean questioned with a small laugh and a incredulous look.

Castiel nodded, trying to appear wide eyed.

"Well you should go to sleep, cuz drinking and thinking rarely lead anyplace good… just ask me, I'm an expert." Dean told him.

"Okay" the angel responded "how come?"

"How come what?" Dean asked again confused.

"How come they don't go together… you said I should ask." the angel pointed out sounding a little irritated.

Dean shook his head.

"What are you doing Cass?" Dean asked looking at him sitting confused looking among the boxes.

"Reading the instructions, or trying to." he replied, looking quite serious now as he studied the box before him.

"Cass you can't do this in the dark, or drunk." Dean explained. "Go to sleep, we will help in the morning."

Castiel nodded his head, a little too much as if agreeing with the hunter but said. "I can not sleep with out Maggie."

Dean sighed. He felt bad for the angel. He did, he didn't want to, he wanted to go back to sleep. He was the only one in the house with the slightest bit of mechanical know how. He knew full well he would be the one putting all of those boxes together, not Cass or Sam.

But… He didn't like seeing Castiel this way. It was just a little too close to the broken and bitter, Castiel of the future Zach had shown him.

"Okay" Dean sighed. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about."

"Maggie, the angel smiled, almost goofy and school boyish."

Dean nodded. "Of course… you miss her" he pointed out.

"Yes" he nodded almost eager. He pressed his lips tightly together into what almost looked like a frown. "I ran away, when she didn't." he said shaking his head.

"You didn't run Cass… you were just trying to fix this mess with Zach." Dean soothed him.

He nodded again less enthusiastic.

"Look when she gets back she is going to be happy, when she see's all this stuff, the baby's room, everything you did." Dean winked at him. "You'll make up and forget about all of it." He tried to sound reassuring.

Castiel scooted on the floor to the sofa and leant his back on it, tilting his head way back and looking up at Dean,

"We really need to make up!" he said with exasperation and raised. eye brows, nodding at Dean.

Dean had to chuckle at the horny angel. "Yeah she must have bit you good that first time." he continued to laugh. "You are a changed man..er.. Angel dude"

Castiel looked confused.

"Nevermind" Dean said.

Castiel nodded again and sighed. "It was amazing you know." he said more serious. 'That first time.. every time.. All of the emotions, the sensations…." He hung his head, "I miss her."

"Cass, it's gonna be alright," Dean told him, adding "I'm gonna have to boil my brain now… but… you'll see, it'll work out."

***

Maggie's experience was a bit different and not at all what she expected.

"Why do I get the feeling I can't have a pizza delivered here?" She asked looking around the large room, that was in all ways exactly what she would want. It was just too perfect to be on earth.

"Actually you can" Gabriel grinned, "or anything else you want." he told her.

The room contained a large overstuffed bed piled with pillows in the deep rich colors she loved, carpeting so thick her toes sank, A bathroom with a huge tub, marble floor, everything perfect. Soothing relaxing. Perfect.. Except there was no Castiel.

"I'm not on earth am I?"

"Umm no." He said short and sweet.

"Heaven?" She looked confused then shook her head.

"Not exactly." he explained.

"Maggie" she heard the familiar voice of Haniel call her name, this time from outside her body.

"Haniel?" as she turned to see the bright form of the archangel behind her.

"Where am I?" she asked, more confused.

"You've been here before Maggie… Do you remember?"

She nodded, "You brought me here after… Samael…" she trailed off.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Well it's not what I had in mind," she laughed, looking around "I mean it is perfect, I couldn't have done better, but… I was just thinking a warm beach not Heaven." She laughed.

"Technically it is not Heaven," Gabriel corrected, "More like Heaven-West… or South.. But not Heaven"

"If you want a beach, all you have to do is request one and it will be out side of the door." Haniel told her with a small chuckle.

"Really?" Maggie asked with wide eyes.

"Yes.. Really." Haniel repeated

"Okay I think I like it" She grinned.

"Maggie we brought you here because it is the best way to make sure you are secure." The arch explained.

Maggie nodded.

"You will be guarded and Adahiel will always be near. As well as others." Haniel explained.

"Wait I said alone, no angels, no hunters."

"Maggie you wont even know they are here, you wont even know where you are." Gabe assured her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Gabe… you know all I wanted-"

"Maggie" Haniel spoke again. "You have my word, you will be left alone unless you request otherwise."

Again she nodded, "Okay. All I want is some sleep and peace anyway." She accepted the compromise.

"While you are here I will be near, all you have to do is call on me." Haniel told her.

Maggie rolled her eyes at the arch. "You haven't exactly been listening when I call lately."

"Understand much is happening in Heaven, when you are rested I will explain. I will be here while you are here." Haniel assured.

"Okay," she nodded, deciding to go with it. She grinned. "Right now I want a bath, and a nap, oh and food. Lots of it" she giggled.

Haniel gave a slight chuckle "Anything you wish Maggie."

"Oh" she said as the Arch was about to leave.

"Yes" Haniel answered.

"Castiel is fading again isn't he?" she asked serious, the lightness of her mood gone.

"Yes" Haniel told her. "He is doubting his actions. But he will recover and then I will return, your care to him"

"You're sure, he's okay?"

"Yes, at the moment… he misses you."

"Thank you Haniel."

Gabriel delivered her pizza. Making her smile.

"Check on Castiel, please." She asked

"I will, trust Haniel, he will be fine." Gabriel stressed what the arch had just said.

"I do. I just miss him too." she explained.

Gabe nodded at her. "Eat your pizza and rest."

"I will" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Maggie take this time to rest. The real world is still out there you need to be ready for it." He said seriously.

***


	45. Chapter 43

_Yes I am evil... read on** more notes at the bottom Rated MA for a reason =D**_

43

Maggie was preparing to leave, she had spent 3 days, just south of Heaven, as Gabriel put it. She had to admit, even if it wasn't exactly, what she had, had in mind it was a good choice. She felt better , she had gained all of the weight back and then some. She looked better. Looking in the mirror now, she was certain her bump had grown more than just a little too. Obviously the baby had enjoyed the effects of this visit as well.

Most of her time there was spent sleeping, and eating. Eating anything her heart desired. She took more than a few long soaks in the huge tub but, did little else. Essentially she had been spoilt. She would open a drawer and find clothing. Anything she could want, she would go to the bath to find fluffy towels and all of her favorite toiletries.

She would have loved to spend more time exploring, the possibilities of her own private heaven but, she was there for a reason. She was exhausted. Exhausted by the events of the last several weeks, months. Exhausted by the child growing inside her demanding more and more of her resources. Resources, that she hadn't been quite able to replace the last few weeks. The exhaustion called her to sleep more often than not, Certainly more often than she would like. Still every need was met, except one. Castiel was not there.

She missed him, it seemed at every turn, no matter what she did, nothing felt quite right without him. Even the evening Gabriel arrived with ice cream sundae's. Adahiel in tow, it was Gabriel's attempt to loosen him up. Neither were sure it had made any difference.

Gabriel's gesture was nice and he was amusing as always but, she missed Castiel's grumbling, about too much sugar and how ice cream would not meet her needs. Okay, so she could imagine the conversation, she knew exactly what he would say. How he would sigh, and his eyes would roll, as she would ignore him and continue eating. But… it would have been so wonderfully irritating to have him there to complain. She laughed to herself, how she missed even the most annoying aspects of the angel.

Mostly she missed Castiel when she crawled in bed. The bed huge over stuffed, more comfortable than she could have imagined. But lonely and empty without his body to curl against, his chest to press her face into. Still sleep had no trouble claiming her.

As promised she had a long chat with Haniel. She understood why he had been absent, neglecting her call at times. She and Castiel would have much to discuss when she got home. Heaven was in much worse shape than even he had imagined. Zachariah had been busy.

There was more, Haniel had explained more than he ever had, she understood her part in all of this more clearly. Castiel had to regain his power. She would have to find away to make that happen sooner rather than later.

Haniel also informed her, as soon as Castiel did regained his power, he would be reinstated as her protector, however, until then, Adahiel would continue to watch over her.

"I have looked in on Castiel, he is with the Winchesters, working on something rather curious. He is still suffering the effects of humanity but, he will be fine." Haniel had reassured her.

"Is it my fault?" Maggie questioned "Did this happen because I didn't trust him?"

"No… He doesn't trust himself. He is feeling guilt, the gravity of his actions and the possible consequences. " Haniel explained.

Maggie nodded at the angel still looking concerned "But I forgive him, won't that help?"

"Of course, he simply needed to remember where is responsibilities lie, to remember, he is stronger with you than with out you. All that is left is for him to forgive himself. He has everything he needs to protect you within him. He will find it again."

Haniel informed her the baby would have its own guard, several in fact. Maggie resisted this at first.

"No," Maggie shook her head.

"Maggie, I'm afraid it is necessary for the safely of the child, she is special. Her arrival will draw much unwanted attention from Heaven and Hell. She is still your child, Castiel and yourself will always have the final word. But she must be looked after."

"Who?"

"Gabriel and Adahiel, for the moment, after the child is born I will appoint two others as well."

Maggie again nodded, but said, "I thought Castiel would."

"As soon as he is ready Maggie, he will be responsible for you. Adahiel and Gabriel will watch over your home, monitor both Heaven and Hell for information regarding the child and yourself."

"Adahiel needs to lighten up if he is going to be looking after a baby."

Haniel chuckled, "You have done a great deal to "Loosen him up" already." adding "He quite liked the ice cream."

"Not enough" she grumbled "At least change his clothes." she sighed.

"His attire is appropriate" Haniel told her.

"Ummm no the police uniform has to go." Maggie replied.

"I will have him make the appropriate adjustments. The arch relented.

"Thank you" Maggie said relieved.

"You are ready to return, you are strong again, and rested. Castiels Grace is strong within you. Even if he cannot find his own."

***

Back at the cabin, things were going as well as could be expected.

Castiel eventually fell asleep as a result of his over indulgence but, not before telling Dean many things he would have rather not known, in detail, at least too much detail for Dean.

When he did finally pass out, sitting on the floor with his head leaning against one of the larger boxes. Dean lifted him to the sofa, leaving him to sleep it off. Dean then slept on the floor, much as he did when he was watching over Maggie.

The next day Sam and Dean woke to find Castiel still sound asleep.

"Shhh.. Don't wake him, Sam." Dean said, as his brother looked down on the sleeping angel.

"Thought he wanted to get an early start?" Sam questioned.

"Trust me you do not wanna wake him up." Dean said, wide eyed shaking his head, while heading toward the kitchen.

"What happened?"

Dean held up the two empty bottles of liquor, "These" he said with raised eye brows

"Cass got drunk?" Sam asked disbelieving.

"Drunk, shit! More like hammered!" Dean said animated. "and then he got all chatty and shit. Believe me you do not wanna know."

Sam laughed "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Glad you think so." Dean shivered.

Castiel eventually woke up, head pounding, room spinning as Dean was drilling and Hammering his way through the numerous pieces of Baby furniture that needed put together.

"Dean must you do that now?" Castiel winced.

"Hey you want this kid to have someplace to sleep right?"

"She won't be here for at least 4 months" Castiel reminded

"Yeah but Maggie is home in 2 days."

"Castiel moaned and covered his face with his hand." Nodding gently, he waved his hand at Dean, "Continue." he groaned.

Sam found the angel some pain relievers in the bathroom, then went to start painting the room.

Castiel wandered around it all, trying to decide what he could do that wouldn't cause his head to explode.

The next day went a little better, Castiel and Sam worked on painting the room. Dean moved some of the furniture from the spare room to Maggie's Garage.

Castiel made the decision to leave the bed in the room. Aside from afternoon naps, he was certain the baby would not actually use the room for at least a few months.

Late that evening they had finished putting everything away, except for the some clothes that were still in the wash. Castiel hid the baby things that didn't really belong in the nursery, in the adjoining bathroom, it has also been freshly painted. He didn't want Maggie to have a hint of what they had done, until he was ready to show her.

He was still overwhelmed by just how much a human child required, or parents thought they did anyway. Still he was quite satisfied when they were finished.

'Well it's girly, that's for sure" Dean sighed out.

"It's a girl Dean" Sam said, as if stating the obvious.

"Well I gotta say you girls did a great job" Dean teased

Sam sighed at his brother.

Castiel just stood with a small smile on his lips. He was pleased and knew it was everything Maggie would want.

"It's perfect" Castiel said, finally. "Thank you."

Sam had helped him pick out most of it. Telling him that this pattern or that pattern would be best for the cabin setting. Castiel picked the cherry crib, knowing it would match the antique dresser in the room, then the matching changing table and rocking chair.

Maggie had many old and beautiful pieces of furniture, as well as knick-knacks around the cabin, including most of the rugs covering the pine floors. She had been raised by antique dealers and shared the love of old and elegant things. She had much more in the Garage, which is where Castiel found the rug now covering the floor and a few paintings for the walls.

Sam and Castiel kept the antiques in mind when choosing items and colors for the room. Deep rose walls, with cream trim and the crib set, a more homey but elegant, patchwork quilt, with roses and pink stripes. Castiel thought it was perfect.

Sam and the angel sat folding miniature t-shirts and mating tiny socks. Dean watched them Ooh and Ahh as they pulled clothing from the, basket. Holding it up and looking at it before folding and mating.

"Ok there is way too much estrogen in here." Dean sighed. "I think I am gonna go pick up a pizza and a 6 pack. You ladies want anything?" He asked.

"Pizza and beer will be fine Dean" Sam said irritated.

Dean's comments seemed to roll off of Castiel. Working on the nursery, washing and folding the tiny clothes, had made it all very real for him. He was actually going to be a father. He knew this of course but, now this child was becoming almost tangible to him. This child had a room, it had clothing, it had bottles and toys and a bed and all sorts of other things. In a few months there was going to be a brand new person in this house. A person he created with Maggie. He was both thrilled and terrified by the prospect.

At that moment all he wanted was Maggie. Home in his arms, he wanted to lay his hand on her belly and feel his child. HIS CHILD, move again. He wanted Alba to come with her little machine, so he could hear the beating of it's tiny heart again. Yes he was excited, he liked this emotion.

The next morning Castiel got up very early and started cleaning.

'Dammit Cass, c'mon you're starting to worry me now." Dean complained, rolling off of the sofa.

"Dean, Maggie is coming home today, I want everything to be just.. Just right." he explained.

"It's fine Cass"

"When she comes home I do not want her to need to do anything" he said, continuing to dust. "Maggie does not enjoy cleaning." he continued.

"That's because she's NORMAL." Dean told him.

"Leave him alone Dean." Sam told his brother.

"No, He's turning into Suzy Homemaker" Dean argued "We need to go find him something to hunt down and kill."

"He's fine" Sam replied. Now helping Castiel dust.

"Hell I need to go kill something just watching him… you… What is with you two?" Dean grumbled.

"No you need to quit bitching and help" Sam snapped at him.

Dean pulled a face and headed toward the kitchen for coffee, but when he returned he was feeling more cooperative.

He had taken a moment to think, as he stood sipping from his cup, he looked out over the half wall and watched Castiel. For a moment he put himself in his place. The thought sent shivers through him. If this were him, well, he was certain he would have been far more freaked out at the prospect for one. But yeah. he would probably be doing the exact same thing or trying to. In a weird sort of way this baby offered all of them a little hope. Not that having a baby while the world goes to shit around you was a good idea. But shit happens and knowing this child was coming regardless of all the angels and demons and even Lucifer himself. Well, it was a reminder of just how strong humanity was. Yeah, Dean could see where Cass was coming from, Maggie and the baby deserved something a little better than the real world was offering right now, even if it were just a small something, like this.

"Okay so, what do you want me to do?" he asked returning from the kitchen.

Sam spoke up. "You should probably take out the trash, and make sure you hide all of the empty boxes and bags in the garage or something." he reminded.

Dean nodded and got to work.

***

An hour later they were done. Gabriel arrived to inform them Maggie would be home soon. Castiel proudly showed off what they had done.

Gabriel chuckled at his brother "You do know she had already forgiven you?"

"Yes" Castiel nodded. "But.. I wanted to do something, to show her I really do want all of this… Her, the baby a future."

Gabriel placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Well she is going to love this," he reassured.

"Where is she?"

"Still not telling" Gabriel grinned at him. "You'll know when you see her." he winked.

"I hate to talk business" Dean interrupted "But… any news on Zach?"

Gabe shook his head. "It's been quiet.. Maybe too quiet."

"You said he met with 3 other demons at Jonesville? Sam said.

"Yeah" Gabe nodded "But no clues why, or what the were up to."

Dean sighed. "I still don't like it."

Gabe nodded, he didn't like it either "All we can do is watch and wait."

He left informing Castiel that Maggie would be home in a few hours.

The Winchesters left. Castiel tried to talk them into staying until Maggie came home but, Dean wouldn't. Telling Castiel they would be back around in a few days.

"Dude you aren't gonna want us here the minute you see her." Dean wink at him.

"She is going to want to thank you." Castiel pointed out.

"She can in a few days" Sam assured him.

Dean looked at the angel. "We're good, you need to spend some quality time with her, you sure as hell don't need us around for that." he grinned.

Castiel nodded, then watched them go. He went up stairs and showered, scrubbing the last bits of paint from his hands, as a smile spread across his face. He would finally have Maggie to himself.

It had been almost two weeks since this mess began, he was literally aching for her, physically and emotionally. He had been so foolish to try to outrun fate. He had hurt her deeply in the process, of figuring that out. As he turned off the water, he swore it would be different now.

Castiel dried and dressed and went down stairs to wait on Maggie to return.

***

He paced nervously, having no idea exactly when Gabe would bring her, or where she might pop up. Just when the thought he was going to explode from excitement and worry, he heard her voice behind him.

"Still in the jar I see."

He turned and she was standing just inside the door.

He covered the gap between them in two huge steps and had her in his arms… "Finally" he breathed out against her ear.

"I told you I would still be here." he chuckled.

She nodded, against his shoulder and he felt her tense slightly, with tears.

"Maggie? No don't cry" he soothed, stroking her face "I love you."

"It's okay" she gave a small laugh through her tears. "I've missed you and I love you… I'm just happy I'm home." she told him.

He returned her small smile, just before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her gently, pulling back before it could develop too much heat.

She narrowed her eyes at him for pulling away.

"I have something to show you." he said as a way of explanation.

"Oh?" she looked at him curious.

"Yes" He nodded, his own excitement now threatening to burst out.

He had her close her eyes, while guided her into the what was once the spare room. He walked her to the center of the room and sat her on the rocking chair he had picked out. Then, he knelt next to her and told her..

"Open your eyes Maggie." as he looked up at her, excited and nervous. Chewing just slightly on his own lower lip, he watched her face for a hint of her response.

Her eyes darted around the room, growing wider with each sweep and a smile spread across her face. Finally looking down at him.

"You did this?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, and Sam and Dean" he told her. "Is it okay?" he asked nervous.

She nodded at him smiling. "Yes.. It's perfect", now with more tears welling.

He rose to her face. Pressing his lips against hers, as his hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs wiped tears away.

"I didn't do this to make you cry." he whispered, teasing her lips with his own.

"Thank you.. It really is perfect." she whispered to him. Kissing him, her arms now around his neck their faces close.

"I didn't know what to get, so I got everything." he told her with a small embarrassed chuckle.

She nodded laughing at him, bumping her nose against his. "I'm amazed." she told him.

"There is more in the bathroom." he confessed and she chuckled more at the way he confessed it.

"I love you so much Castiel."

"Maggie" he said, turning more serious, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I love you both. Never again.. I swear.. I will always be here I promise. I want all of this so much" he said now dropping a hand to the baby's bump and rubbing gently.

"Shhh" she quieted him. "I know" she whispered, "Haniel told me what you did those 3 days…" she now confessed. "I know what you were trying to do Castiel. And I love you more for it." she explained.

"When I think what could have happened" he said, his eyes growing dark and almost sad.

"Nothing happened." she told him "that is all that matters."

She kissed him, harder now. Biting at his bottom lip and pulling at his t- shirt.

He knew she was looking for his wings, he had to tell her they were gone.

"Maggie, I… I'm not…" he tried to tell her but, she again quieted him with her finger against his lips.

"I know… but your power will come back. It has to, I need you… we need you.. whole…"

"But.."

"Shhh… it's inside, just like before, I forgive you… forgive yourself." she breathed into his ear.

"Maggie" he whispered against her.

She kissed him again, "We have a lot to talk about, but right now… I don't want to talk." she said flashing him a smile. "unless you want to?" she chuckled knowingly.

"No" he sighed into her mouth, pulling her from the chair and leading her to the stairs. He most definitely did not want to talk.

***

He hadn't had to ask where Gabriel had taken her. He knew there was no place on earth that could have undone the damage he had done by leaving, not in a few short days. His mind and heart offered a silent thank you to Haniel, whom he was Certain arranged the visit.

Now as his hands caressed her body, he felt the softness of her, he traced the slight protrusion of her collar bone with his mouth. It felt perfect, not jutting out pronounced, as before, soft and smooth now, his Maggie had returned to him. His mouth, now crashing down upon hers. He didn't want it this way, it had been so long, he wanted her slow and gentle, but the ache within him was so strong.

"I miss you" he moaned into her mouth. Her mouth so red, so tempting to him even at the beginning. He felt her hands on his flesh. her nails digging into his sides as he bit and sucked on her tongue, he swallowed her own soft moans. His hands pushing down at the runners she wore, feeling the swell that was his child beneath.

Another muffled moan released from his throat, into her waiting mouth, as he ached at the touch of the warm soft flesh there, they were his to protect. She needed him whole. His mind told him.

She stepped out of the runners and panties as his hands trailed upward on either side. Feeling the curve of her hips, sinking into her waist, finally her ribs under her shirt, leading to her breasts. His hands gracefully gripping the sides of her shirt and sliding it up over her head, in one swift fluid motion. His eyes meeting hers, "I need you" he managed to whisper, as her hands went to the button on his jeans. He felt her palm press against his groin, and moaned as he bit into her shoulder, then he pulled down her bra straps, freeing her breasts, He wanted to feel her flesh against his and had no patience for the hooks. He ran his hands under her breasts allowing his thumbs to sweep across her nipples, first gently, then rougher, harder, hearing her cry out. Her hand finally freeing the button and zipper, reaching inside and sliding down over his cock, aching and weeping. His hips jutting instinctively against her hand, as he grunted at her feel her soft warm fingers gliding over him.

His head dropped and his jaw slightly slack, panting evenly through parted lips. His fingers still working the warm soft flesh of her breasts. She rose up, on her toes, to his ear and whispered…..

****

_Okay so why would I end it this way _

_1 I am evil_

_2 the phone is driving me crazy today, business line just wont cut me a break and it is nearly impossible to write decent sex with the phone ringing lol_

_3 It seems to be the only way to draw the lurkers out of the wood work. OK so now FEEDBACK, and for the secret smut lovers you may use my PM if you dont want the world to know lol... But i would really like to hear from a few new readers and a few I havent for a while. What ya thinking?? talk to me =P. I might post the rest later if things calm down... if not then tomorrow!_


	46. Chapter 44

_**MA for a reason!!!**_

_Ok this was shorter than I wanted but the snow and ice are playing with my connections and making life in general a pain in the ass. lol. this part will probably spread out over 3 chapters instead of 2 as a result._

_mostly just smut and fluff a few details that may or maynot come up later =) enjoy and Feedback of course!_

44

"I need you to be whole for me." she soothed into his ear as he thrust against her hands and fingers. "you like that, you missed that." she teased, stroking him, tempting him, hearing his breathing hitch and another grunt.. She pushed at his jeans until they slid away, he had the presence of mind to step out of them, as she gripped him tighter.

His arm slipped around her, pulling her tighter against him, his other hand, still kneading her breast. Soft moans escaping him, he moved his mouth closer to hers, his breath raspy. Her hand working him over. His lips finding hers, covering them. The small moan that seeped from her mouth to his, he loved the pleasure she gave him and he loved being the cause of her pleasure. He wanted to be whole, he did. She came back to him, she forgave him.

"I love you Castiel." She whispered to him as his hand trailed back down her body, her skin more than warm it was hot, and he could feel the spark like current dancing on her skin. His grace alive inside her, calling to him. She breathed into his ear, as she bit and licked at it, causing him to growl and she squeezed him tighter in her hand, when his own moved between her legs.

"Do you want me?" She teased, as his fingers slid between the folds.

"Yessss" he hissed, his lips pressed to the side of her face, as he felt, the slickness, wet, hot and waiting.

"Show me" she moaned feeling his fingers. "Be strong for me again." she continued, and shifted her hips against hand letting out a small groan.

Yes… he wanted to be whole, strong, again, He wanted to take her.

"That's it" she breathed into his mouth as his fingers strummed at her clit. "I want you" she sighed into his neck, licking and biting. and stroking him harder.

His eyes rolled as he fisted her hair, pulling down hard enough to raise her face to him, his mouth. Chewing on her lips and murmuring something she couldn't understand into her mouth, she wasn't even certain it was English. He said it again, this time she was certain it was not. He turned her around, toward the bed, and suddenly he was in control.

She moaned out loud now, when he pulled his hand from her and pushed her to the bed on her back. He was over her on all fours in an instant. This is what she wanted, this is how it always happened before. It seemed every time his power had come back in the past, his desire for her had been strong.

She looked up at him, and she could feel him changing now. His mouth and nose trailed her skin. She gave into it, arching her neck and back, exposing more flesh to him. Signaling her surrender to him.

The grunts and growls, so common to his angelic love making, returned as he licked, sucked and nipped at her flesh. One hand working its way down her body to her hip. Raising it against his own. "I love you" he growled out just before he sunk his teeth into her neck. Sucking hard on 'his' spot as he ground himself hard against her. She thrust her hips against his own.

She just wanted him inside of her. She knew he would set the pace now, unless she did something to change it. She had no intention of doing that.

One hand in his hair as his mouth continued to work the spot on her neck, the other digging into the flesh of his back. He loved her hands in his hair, the feeling only drove him to please her more.

She arched and moaned and he continued to grind against her. "I need you inside" she breathed. He released her neck from his mouth and quietly growled "mine" as he did. He nipped and kissed his way up her neck, across her chin, to her mouth.

"Do you want me?" he whispered.

"I want you inside me" She breathed out between his kisses. He sat up in his heels. Looking down on her. His hands covering the swell of her abdomen, more pronounced, more real. He worried. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't" she told him.

"Maggie I need you… what if I can't control it."

"You've never hurt me. You won't hurt me now." she soothed him.

She reached up and pulled him down by his shoulders. She kissed him as she felt his cock against her opening.

"Yes" she nodded at him. "Castiel I need to feel you" she shifted her hips.

"Yes" he moaned, sliding inside her slowly, he groaned and then growled at the sensation of her. She was hot and soaking wet inside. More like velvet than he had ever felt, wrapping so tightly around him. So much had changed in just two weeks. He thrust gently at first.

She closed her eyes as he slowly filled her. Her hips rock upward to meet his.

He watched her face, aching more seeing her surrender to him. Rocking her body against his, in time with him.

She adjusted her hips allowing him deeper, his eyes rolled again at the feel. "Maggie.. Yes.. " he growled as he thrust a little harder.

"Harder" she moaned, encouraging him, reassuring him. Bringing a hand up to his face, he caught her fingers in his mouth, sucking on them.

His eyes closed and he arched his own neck back, taking in the sensation of being inside her. "I've missed you" he groaned.

"More" she told him, as he thrust harder. She groaned and sighed loudly. "Don't be gentle" she begged.

He pumped harder, Feeling her tighten. "Yes Maggie that's it" he told her, and then he leant to her mouth and said something again she could not understand followed by "Let it go… Maggie… " through his pants.

She clenched and spasmed around his cock. He watched her, her head thrown back and her mouth open, eyes closed and he moaned grinding into her as she came. The pulse in her neck beating hard and fast, her mouth now biting her lower lip. He couldn't take it any longer and lowered his mouth to bite and suck on it.

This is what he wanted, he needed to feel her release, his mind swam at the knowledge that he could bring her so much pleasure and she could return it so simply.

He growled "Mine" again, as she came down…

"Don't stop" she told him , gasping. He rolled her to the top and let her straddle him. She grinned down on him. She was soaked, she could feel the wetness on her thighs.

"I love you" she panted, lowering her face to his.

"I love you Maggie." he said, wrapping his arms around her thrusting up into her as she rocked hard against him, forcing him deeper.

'That's it" he grunted loosing himself inside her now. "so good" he growled, his eyes rolling up once more allowing his hands to feel the sparking flesh of her back under his hands.

"Need you" came out loud and rough, as she ground her hips against him, forcing him deeper. The sensation causing small groans to come from her. She traced his mouth with her finger watching him.

Her mouth coming down to meet his own. His hands tangling in her hair, pressing her head hard against his mouth. She bit and sucked on his tongue, hearing him moan.

She sat up straight on him and he moved his hands to her back for support. He drew in breath, through clenched teeth. Trying to control his want.

She put her full weight on him, arching backward, driving him deeper inside her, She cried out, and he said "Yes Maggie." she rocked harder driving him deeper and deeper with each movement of her hips. "He moaned and growled "That's it… yes" he was close now, growling and grunting his pleasure.

Maggie watched him, neck arched, eyes rolling, teeth clenched, she was one of the most powerful creatures in all of creation and he was hers.

"Cum with me" she whispered to him. He thrashed his head back and forth. His arms stretched to run hands up and down her back. "feels so good" he grunted as he let go, pumping and jerking deep inside of her, she clenched and rocked her hips with each jerk as she was taken by her own release.

She lowered her face to his and relaxed her body atop his, they were both spent.

He brought his arms and wings around her, he was whole.

He wore a content smile as she teased his lips.

"Told you it was in you." she smiled and his wings fluttered over her back.

***

They lay inside his wings, Castiel's hand covering Maggie's abdomen. Concentrating.

"What are you doing" she giggled looking at him

"Shhh.. Be still" he told her.

Maggie sighed at him.

"She is fine I can feel her… why won't she move" he sighed.

"My guess would be she is asleep." she told him.

He nodded and sighed. "I want to feel her."

He looked almost sad Maggie thought. "You will just as soon as I try to sleep" she told him with a laugh.

She stretched beside him and he brought his arms around her. "You belong to me." he said

"Glad to hear it" she chuckled.

"That is what I said when I felt my power returning, and again inside you."

She laughed softly, "If you plan to teach me some ancient language… sex probably isn't the best time."

He let out a small chuckle and teased her lips. Then repeated. "You belong to me." catching and kissing her lips.

She nodded. "I do… I want to anyway."

"Yes, you do." he said as if you confirm. "I haven't acted like it but I feel it." he explained.

"No you have acted like it" she told him. "Haniel told me, you spent those days trying to get me off the hook for this bible thing… Trying to find a way to… separate me from it. He told me you considered giving it to Zachariah if he would stay away from us."

He pressed his lips together and nodded, lowering his eyes.

"I love you, but it's mine, I accept it. I never want you to choose between what you believe is right and me." she told him.

"But Maggie, the responsibility that goes with that book, you don't understand." he tried to explain.

"Yes I do. Haniel explained everything… So I hide a book, I have hundreds of old books in the house and hundreds more in storage." she assured him. "I can do this."

"It's not just any book."

"Stop" she told him. "Will you help me?"

"Of course"

"That's all I need to know" she said with finality.

He nodded at her.

Maggie smiled and lowered his hand on her stomach.

"She's awake" he whispered feeling the tiny ripples across Maggie's belly.

"Yes" she smiled watching him. "What will she be like?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly. "She is strong I can sense that," adding "probably stubbornness." he chuckled.

Maggie rolled her eyes at him. Biting his chin.

Maggie ran fingers through his feathers and he closed his eyes. A soft moan passed his lips as she did.

"No one. No human anyway, has ever touched them, other than you." he told her as she separated the layers nearest her.

She nodded.

"And nothing has ever touched them as you do.. With so much… love…" he sighed.

"They remind me what you are, it's easy to forget sometimes." she admitted

He chuckled, 'There was a time not so long ago you wouldn't have liked what I am." he told her sadly.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is…" he nodded "I was like them, I didn't think, I only acted on what I was told, or taught." he continued.

"They were wrong" she corrected. "Still are from what I can see. It was never you."

"Not always, look what I have just done." Again pressing his lips tight and looking down, away from her. "But I can do better, I want to" he said looking up at her again.

"You were afraid and confused. You will do better" she said rolling towards him running fingers through his hair, soothing him. "It's done" she told him.

His eyes closed at the sensation. He drew his wings in closer around her.

"I will do better and I intend to start by taking care of you" he informed

"I'm doing okay." She told him.

"No, Alba said no more undo stress, and look what I have done. Now we are going to follow that order." He told her.

"That is easier said then done around here" she laughed.

"I know" he grumbled. "But from now on I will be here and you will do nothing, but eat and sleep and grow our baby."

"Oh really?" she teased

"Yes… really" he said meeting her gaze with raised eyebrows.

"What about this?" she asked kissing him. Tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. Feeling him respond, with his own teeth and tongue. She chuckled at him.

"Okay and that" he said he said with a laugh.

"A lot of that?" She questioned.

"Yes" he agreed

"She will need a name" he said out of no where.

"I know. I have to see her first" Maggie explained.

"Oh?" he asked

"Of course I don't want her stuck with one like mine, she needs one that fits her." Maggie explained.

Castiel chuckled again "Maggie your name fits you perfectly."

"Oh no" she complained.

"Yes so perfect infact, it is almost proof of destiny." he said seriously.

"What are you talking about I am named after two very old and very dead aunts." she explained.

"Fate" he chuckled lol

"What does that mean?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"It means you don't know and yet, here you are playing out the role intended for you, when your name could have told you all along." He chuckled more

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "You gonna clue me in?"

"I'll explain." he told her.

"Margaret means Beautiful Pearl."

"That still sounds like some little old lady to me" she grumbled.

"Understand" he continued what a pearl is… No two are alike, unique." he told her. "There is nothing man can do to improve the stone, with out destroying it. It is what it is, it can not be changed."

She nodded.

"There is more, aside from being very rare, they also represent wisdom, an inner knowledge." he finished

She narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Maggie you have to see it" he said "You are truly one of a kind, and no one can change you, I know this first hand, your instincts are correct most of the time and trust me you are very rare in many ways." he said softly.

"Maybe," "she sighed" it is still a god awful name." she grumbled.

"Elizabeth means promise from God." he went on. "You cannot argue with fate Maggie."

She sighed. "So I better be careful with the name I choose."

He chuckled more. "It means I couldn't have named you better myself."

***


	47. Chapter 45

_This one is just short and sweet. Actually it is the rest of chapter 44 but power issues pevented me from getting it all in that chapter. mostly just fluff but a few very important paragraphs that set up part 4 :). would like some feedback on what is happening in heaven. Just how evil is Zach? yes there is more smut next chapter if ya'll ask nicely ;D lol. I'm still recovering from the last round!_

xox

EP

45

Castiel watched Maggie sleep. He didn't know how long they lay in bed, wrapped in each other and in his wings, talking, and touching. He had finally taken her to the shower, where even to his surprise, he simply washed her, caressed her… took care of her.

Sponging the thick lather of bubbles over her perfect creamy skin. The skin he loved to touch, taste, drag his mouth and tongue across. He knew, if you asked Maggie, she could list at least ten things wrong with her skin, but he saw none of those flaws and he had seen every millimeter of her.

The only thing he saw when he looked at her, was probably the most perfect creation in all of humanity, and he had seen a lot of humanity. Over thousands of years, he truly could not remember coming across anything quite like her. He was convinced if he had, he would have fallen then and there.

He had taken his time, told her over and over how much he wanted her, the child, a life with both of them. Now he just wanted to take care of her until their child was born.

She fell asleep soon after he brought her back to her bed, she had been sleeping ever since. He watched over her, occasionally resting his hand on the growing bulge of her stomach, trying to catch the baby moving. He wasn't having much luck without Maggie awake and telling him when and where to place his hand.

His goal now was to keep Maggie happy and home for the next few months. Her time with Haniel had settled many things in her head, it had also stirred a resolve to fight. He was going to have to struggle, to keep her out of the conflicts, the coming days were bound to bring.

She had brought information home to him, information that was disturbing to say the least. News he was beginning to suspect, but confirmation did nothing to make him feel better about.

Heaven was at war with itself now, split into at least 3 camps.

Haniel and a handful of other Archangels, were now in control of a group angels who were faithful and obedient to God. They like, Castiel, believed their father was very much alive. It was up to them to maintain that faith and protect his interests, until his return.

Another group, were anything but, obedient, they like the now dead Uriel, were sympathetic to Lucifer. They shared the same disgust of humanity and were jealous of his fathers love of humans. Their goal was to recruit as many angels as possible for the Devil, to join the fight for Hell, when the time came.

Then there was what may be the most dangerous faction of all. The mislead. Mislead by Zachariah. He had, over time, convinced many high ranking angels that God was dead. This is how the whole mess was started. He persuaded them to pass down orders, as if God himself had commanded it.

At first, under the pretence of maintaining control in his absence, but now, more blatantly, to bring about the Apocalypse. It was now apparent that Zach had been working on his scheme a very long time, possibly hundreds of years, no one knew for sure. In that time he has amassed a following, a powerful following.

It is believed, by Haniel and the other faithful Angels that Zachariah wants to become God. He wants control, of not only Heaven, but Hell too, as well as the earth in between. He would accomplish this by forcing the Apocalypse. Something it would seem he has already done.

Now it looked as if, Zachariah and the soon to be Fallen angels had joined forces. No one is quite sure why.

For sometime now, Zachariah has been passing down punishment to the obedient angels, or any angel for that matter, who poses a threat to his plan. This would explain Castiel's current predicament with Heaven.

Although Zach has not gotten brave enough to take on Haniel and the other faithful Archangels as of yet, it is believed it is only a matter of time before he tries. This is the reason that Haniel has been strangely absent and unavailable. Why his information has been incomplete and confusing. Why he couldn't risk healing Maggie.

Castiel was aggravated just thinking about it all. He looked back to Maggie still sound asleep. She was the Vessel of Haniel. If the apocalypse continued at this pace. If heaven and hell truly went to war, she would have a role to play, whether or not Haniel possessed her. All vessels would be called to duty, most to be used as vessels. Maggie's arrangement was different, but she would still be destined to perform the actions of Haniel, what ever they may be, just as she was destined to kill Samael.

Castiel assumed her destiny, in all of this, was to protect his fathers Bible, as Haniel's bloodline protected the book. While it seemed easy enough, Castiel knew it would be as dangerous a mission as killing Lucifer would be. Hell would want this book, and now so did Zachariah.

There in lay the reason Castiel wanted to put as much distance as possible between Maggie and the book. It is why he spent the better part of those 3 days covering the globe looking for something, anything, an amulet, a spell a talisman, some cosmic loophole, that would free her of this obligation. It was pointless. As Gabriel pointed out, it was about more than the book, destroying the book would not destroy it's contents. Both sides now, would want to eliminate the next writer of the book, before it could be replaced. Maggie, was next in line, beyond her, their child was the next logical candidate.

He shoved it all out of his mind. He would deal with it later, for now. Maggie and the baby mattered, nothing else. he would hide the book, as he had, when the time came, he would hide her and the child. It was that simple. Except it wouldn't be simple.

***

He lay down under the quilt next to her, wanting to feel her next to him. Wanting to know she was safe.

Again, as if he contained a magnet only she was attracted to, she rolled closer until her nose was pressed to his chest. Her warm, sweet, breath against his chest. The ache he felt for her becoming louder. He supposed this is what human love truly was. It was the ability to satiate another's needs, desires, and have them do the same in return, yet still somehow hunger for one another, hunger for more, yet somehow be satisfied.

He allowed his hands to touch her, gently, one hand in her hair, the other stroking the length of her back. The sensation causing her sleeping body to move even closer to his own, seeking more contact with his flesh.

He closed his eyes allowing the warm feeling of her against him to both comfort and excite him. Looking down on her he was struck by how fragile she appeared, yet she could, at times, wield such unbelievable power over him. Her mouth alone, placed nearly anywhere on his body, could render him practically useless, could make him forget everything he was… is. It could eliminate any coherent or logical thought in his brain, replacing it with only the desire and the need to be her lover. She was far more powerful than she appeared in many ways now, but for him… she could bring him to his knees with out lifting a finger. It was maddening. He wouldn't change it if he could.

He felt the slow rhythmic breathing against his chest stop, replaced now by warm wet kisses, and the gentle nip of her teeth. He moaned lightly in response to her. He was again taken off guard by her. Again and overpowered, he thought, and smiled to himself.

He responded by running his fingers through her hair and pressing his body closer to hers. He sighed, feeling her mouth at his flesh. He had one weapon where she was concerned.

He knew exactly how to please her. He had truly become her lover, he knew exactly where to touch her and when, he knew how to elicit the sweet sounds he loved so much from her throat, how to make her back arch and her head toss from side to side. Of course she knew all of those things about him as well.

But she had to beat him to it. He grinned. As he rolled her to her back. This would be slow, easy, wonderful.


	48. Chapter 46

_This will end the 3rd part. rated **MA! **More low key than the last time tho lol.. some fluff some smut and the lead into the next chapter. _

_okay lets hear from some you!! new ones old ones whoever is reading.. This is where I have to decide if this is going to continue, the ending which is coming up (part 4) will depend on if you want more or not. I am thinking small installments probably just little adventures 3 to 5 chapters and maybe some fluffy smutty oneshots. PM if you are interested in reading beyond this story. A simple yes or no is fine if you are painfully shy._

_FEEDBACK and Enjoy_

_xox_

_EP_

46

The next several weeks were as peaceful, as either of them had known in a long time. Maggie saw Alba 3 more times, and she was due another visit the next day for another checkup. 27 weeks and So far everything about the baby seemed normal, perfect even. Maggie was more and more relieved with each visit. Except for the fact that she was feeling fat, lazy, and bored, she was content.

Castiel kept his promise, he was home, well most of the time anyway. If he did leave to assist the Winchesters he was only gone a few hours and never overnight.

Despite everything going on in Heaven, Zachariah had been strangely quiet and Haniel had been strangely calm. Haniel had once again given Castiel charge of Maggie, he was relieved, it was more than a duty to him, as she was, and although he accepted it, and never let on to Maggie, he was irritated to hand her over to another, even if it was only figuratively.

Under Haniel's orders, Adahiel, was nearly always looking out for Maggie and the baby anyway, if he wasn't then Gabriel was usually present but, Castiel was in his proper place. He had the final where they both were concerned, and would remain steadfast. Until the child was born and Maggie recovered, he would care for her… them.

As a result of his pledge, Castiel was relieved, nothing seemed to be happening for a change. He had been worried when Maggie came home. Concerned he would spend the next several months trying to keep her out of troublesome situations. No trouble came. The situation in heaven was still guarded, but Zach had made no moves that would warrant action, Even Lucifer seemed to be cooperating.

As relieved as Castiel was that things were calm, he was just as uneasy as to what that calm might mean. He knew Zach, therefore he knew he wasn't behaving himself, he was simply, licking his wounds and reformulating his plan. As for Lucifer, Castiel was certain he was just preparing his next attack. It wasn't over, but for the moment, it was quiet.

For now, Spring was turning into summer and Maggie had decided to turn her attention away from Heaven, Hell and everything else that went bump in the night. This left her bored, so she turned her attention to more domestic issues, at the moment she focused on the yard. She went to town and had loaded the jeep with plants and shrubs, and brought them home.

Now, Castiel stood looking down at the pots and flats of flowers and foliage as Maggie lay sound asleep on the porch swing. He looked at the plants and looked at Maggie, on the swing, curled on her side, landscaping magazine dangling from one hand, sound asleep. He wasn't sure he understood the point of it, but, he was gaining a greater appreciation for the human male. He supposed as long as it kept her from chasing monsters, then it wasn't a bad thing, he didn't mind doing it. It was just the yard looked fine to him.

He gently pulled the magazine from her hand, she didn't budge. A small smile came to his lips looking down on her, her hair pulled loosely to the back, a loose t-shirt that didn't nothing to hide the growing bump of her belly, same with the shorts she wore, worn flip flops, one just barely hanging from a slightly swollen toe. If she wanted flowers and shrubs she would have them. He flipped through the magazine trying to find the page she had been looking at, hopeful for a clue of what she had in mind.

A few hours later he finished and she woke up not long after that. At first she grumbled and complained, about her back and how sleeping on the swing was not the best idea. Then she saw what he had done. He was still muddy, watering the new plants. He saw her coming closer, her smile growing with each step.

He turned off the hose and tossed it down.

"Careful" he told her, as she got closer. "It's wet and slippery." he held out a muddy hand after wiping it on his jeans."

She took his hand still smiling "You should have woke me," she told him "I would have helped."

He shook his head. "Obviously you needed to sleep more." he leant down and kissed her, careful not to get his dirty clothes too close. "It is okay?" he asked hopeful.

"Perfect" she grinned looking around. "and you didn't even complain" she giggled.

"You were sleeping, you missed it" he admitted honestly,

"Ahh" Maggie raised her eyebrows and nodded "I see how it works." she laughed.

"does it make you happy?" he asked

"Of course.".

"Then it was worth the complaining." he chuckled.

***

Later he had cleaned up and she was making dinner.

"That was fast."

"Showers aren't as interesting alone." he told her.

"Ah" she laughed at him.

"I can do this." he tells her, looking at the dinner she is preparing.

"You can't cook to save either of our lives." she reminds him with a chuckle. " You stick to the angel magic, I'll make sure dinner is edible." she went on.

He sighs, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I'm not that bad in the kitchen."

"Actually you are very good in the kitchen," she tells him tilting her head to bit at his chin and flashing a wicked smile. "but you still can't cook."

He rubs his hands over her swelled abdomen feeling a flurry of movement. He smiles at the feeling of his child squirming beneath his hands. "She is busy today."

"And most of last night." Maggie responds.

"What's she doing?" he asked joking.

"Moving furniture I think" she sighs.

He buries his face in her neck, as he stands behind her arms wrapped around. "I love you both." he says just before kissing her neck.

Then he presses his lips harder against the spot before bringing a hand up to her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She laughs as he presses his hand to her.

"You are warm," he says "too warm."

"I'm always warm… thanks to you… remember?"

"No more than that." he says concerned.

"Well it's probably just some new symptom," she reasons, "I feel fine, just tired."

"Maybe we should call Alba?" he says

"No" Maggie shakes her head. "She is coming tomorrow anyway, even if it is something, I will be fine until then."

***

After dinner he did dishes, she tried to help but, he shooed her out, she decided to soak.

A while later he found her in the bath again relaxed and sleepy. He knelt next to the tub and again felt her forehead.

"You are still too warm." he grumbled with more concern.

"I feel fine" she assured him.

He nodded, still bothered.

He helped her out, dried her and took her to bed.

****

He watched over her, but finally had to admit she did seem fine. He did manage to distract her enough to keep her in bed. They talked and he teased her with kisses that never quite landed. Perhaps she was right, this was just some new symptom.

Maggie looked up at Castiel with a sleepy smile, trying to catch his lips. As he continued to tease her with his mouth.

The teasing, a game that had started That first day he spent in her bed. At the time, he had no words to describe everything he was feeling for her, but did know he was infatuated with her mouth… and other things but, her mouth drove him crazy.

He wasn't sure where it had come from, he would bring his lips enticingly close to hers and just as she would respond, he would move just slightly and she would respond it kind.

When she did finally catch him that first time, she sucked in his bottom lip with her teeth and her tongue, causing an overwhelming sensation of want inside him to break free. Before he knew what was happening, he was inside her, moving, slow, and gentle while the game continued. Ending with hard, deep thrusts and a clash of lips, teeth and tongues. He had teased her this way ever since.

The memory was to him pure pleasure. All of the memories of that day thrilled him. It was without a doubt sin, and he didn't care. He explored her for hours. He remembered, how they both would be spent and exhausted, fall into the shower and start over. It was magnificent.

Now looking down on her months later. That feeling hadn't changed at all. He teased her lips with his own, nipping now and then at her chin and she did the same. He played a bit more intensely, when his power returned. All things Maggie felt so much more intense, with his grace intact each pass at her mouth increased his desire ten fold.

He brushed her lips with his and waited for her mouth to take him, her hand stroking his cheek ,as she pulled his mouth deeper into her own. He lowered a gentle hand to her breast and kneaded the soft flesh, gently, watching for her pleasure. It came when a small moan released from her mouth as she bit down on her lower lip.

She looked up at him. His eyes narrowed watching her intently, curiously. She narrowed her own eyes back at him. He could pull that innocent angel act with the rest of them but, he knew exactly what he was doing to her, she thought.

She giggled "Don't look so innocent, I know better." she laughed

He didn't answer instead.

He leaned up to her mouth to watch closer, as he brushed his thumb across her nipple. Her neck arched, and she released a small groan, he lowered his mouth to her neck he kissed gently.

Then… "I'm not any more." he said with certainty and is own small laugh, before covering her mouth with his own.

He moved his hand lower, feeling the smooth skin of her swelled stomach, electric under his hands. "I love to touch you" he whispered, as his hand slipped between her legs.

He was aching for her and he pressed hard against her thigh, he almost lost control, when she thrust her hips against his hand and groaned.

"Slow" he told her, even though his body was aching to wrap around her. He wanted to watch her. He loved to watch her respond to him.

He teased at her with his fingers and took in every sound and movement of her body. All of it fueling his own desire. When she pulled his mouth to her own, he sank into the kiss. She bit and sucked at his tongue, chewing his lips. He pulled his mouth away at her release. Feeling her soak his hand, watching her thrash her head with pleasure. He watched her closely, breathlessly, He loved pleasing her, despite his own aching.

Lowering his head to kiss her, a small satisfied smile crossing his lips.

"I love watching you too." he confessed.

She nodded at him, returning his smile through heavy eyes. Pulling him closer and letting her own hand glide down his body. He closed his eyes as she made contact, he released a sigh.

She softly, moaned out her own pleasure that came from just touching him, then rolled to her side. Stroking him with one hand and running the other through his hair. She could see his eyes close and for a moment she wasn't quite sure which sensation he was enjoying more. The combination she decided. Teasing his mouth with her own. Feeling his gentle thrusts in her hand. He was in no hurry this time.

He wrapped one arm around her bringing her even closer to him and the other hand swept over her body.

Their lips played exchanging gentle kisses, he let out a soft groan of pleasure now and then as she slid her hand smoothly up and down, tight but steady.

He kissed her, remembering every kiss they ever shared and soon he moved over her gently, sliding into her, slow and deliberate, feeling her open to him and then tighten around him.

He watched her, has he moved in and out of her. Felt her arms around him, in his hair, her nails at times digging into his back and hips.

She shifted her hips, allowing him deeper into her, he hissed in a breath and his wings became visible. She let out a soft moan of satisfaction as they dropped down around her. Her hand instinctively moved to stroke them. Feeling them flutter at her sides and shoulders, She ran her fingers through them and nuzzled her face against the silky gray feathers.

She knew he loved the sensation, he loved the feeling of her hands running through the silken tufts.

"Yes" he murmured, against her lips. He loved how she touched them. He loved how she felt wrapped in his wings. There truly was no other feeling on earth like her bare flesh warm inside his wings.

Soon he was lost in her and they both shuddered with release.

***

She slept while he watched her, Although she seemed to feel well Castiel was apprehensive. She was more than warm she was hot. True her body temperature did fluctuate much like his own, and it always ran a few degrees higher, since she now contained his grace. Still she should not be this hot without cause.

A few hours later Maggie woke up. Her head was pounding and her throat was sore. She went into the bath room for a drink.

"Maggie?" Castiel was right behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's just a cold" she told him sniffing, then blowing.

He touched her forehead again. "You need to get back in bed." he instructed.

"I'm okay I just need to take something" She grumbled and shivered.

"You have a fever." he told her, pulling her close and feeling her shiver more, even though her skin felt on fire.

"Umm yeah" she retorted. "and then some" her teeth chattered through another chill.

He held her tighter wanting to warm her, but she was so hot it was painful for even him to touch, yet shivering as if frozen. "Get in bed, I'll call Alba"

"Castiel it is the middle of the night, let the poor woman sleep."

Maggie broke out coughing, deep and dry, Her body shook from head to toe. He held her and rubbed her back, with his other hand on her stomach feeling the baby. She seemed unaffected.

He took her back to bed and helped her put on a warm sweatshirt and socks, as she shivered, he covered her.

She seemed to be getting warmer my the minute and shivering worse. "Maggie I think we should call." he said again, prepared for her argument.

"Okay, let's at least take my temperature, before we get too excited." she proposed.

He nodded and when to the cabinet in the bathroom where Maggie kept a small plastic box of first aid items. He found the digital thermometer and she put it under her tongue. A few minutes later it beeped.

Castiel pulled it out and looked wide eyed at it. He wasn't certain, what a normal human temperature was supposed to be, but he knew this was too high.

"And?" she said looking at him "What is it?"

"105.5.. I know this is too high." he said alarmed.

Maggie nodded and he picked up the phone.


	49. Chapter 47 part 4

**_Warning I am rating this MA for sheer awfulness. there is no sex or real violence but the subject matter of this chapter is truly DARK DARK DARK... blame the muse i tried and tried not to write this chapter i worked my brain to death looking for a way to make the same point in a gentler way. The muse had other plans. I swear aside from the lucifer bit, which played in my head for hours this thing wrote itself quicker than anything i have ever written, couple hours tops._**

**_REMEMBER most of this is just a dream/sort of.. it is a play up on the episode "the end." my version of it in relation to this story of how Cass would end up so screwed up. WARNING it does involve the death of a major player in the story, and of children. AGAIN it is only a dream! _**

**_Why am I warning you so much.. because when I sent Castiel packing i had a PM box full of readers saying "how dare you!" this makes that look like a walk in the park lol.._**

**_Anyway I would love feed back on this. the plot line especially where this takes the story and how well I did or did not do, with the various versions of Cass. did you feel him?? etc.. I wasnt so much aiming for the Cass in the episode as much as the changed Cass these events would create Blue Ridge and Isa.. I know you will know what I mean. Also how was Luci?? he about killed me but, for once i felt pretty good about a new characters come off. how bout you??_**

**_Ok read on and enjoy. AGAIN most of this is a dream =D dont shoot me! lol_**

**_xox_**

**_EP_**

47

Maggie was asleep, Castiel could not do anymore than he had done.

He called Alba and explained the situation. As he spoke to her, Maggie seemed to worsen before his eyes. Her shivering more intense, she lay down and covered all but a small part of her nose under the quilt, falling into a deep sleep.

"Castiel, I have to agree that temp is too high for any human to have for very long, especially a pregnant woman." she told him over the phone.

"What can be done?" he asked, watching Maggie sleep.

"I can give you a few things to try Castiel, but remember, from what you have told me, Maggie isn't entirely human herself anymore, and the child isn't entirely human either. For all I know this could be perfectly normal." The voice pointed out.

"I understand Alba but, she is sick, her head hurts, and her throat. She's coughing and now when she breathes…" he trailed, off remembering the raspy breaths that fell from Maggie after Samael's attack.

"I understand Castiel" She told him, as comfortingly as she could.

Alba instructed him to look for fever reducers in the house, she gave him the names to look for and described what the bottles might look like. She also told him, to get Maggie into a cool tub of water, "But don't let her catch a chill, now… or you could just make the fever worse." she explained.

"Easier said than done." Castiel thought.

He did as Alba instructed, he found the medication and took two tablets and some juice to Maggie. He had a hard time waking her enough to take them but, eventually she did wake up.

Teeth chattering and looking almost wild eyed at him, for a moment, he thought she may not have recognized him at all. This concerned him deeply.

She lay back down and he built a fire in the fireplace. It was the first week of June and hardly cold in the room but, Alba said, he couldn't allow her to get too cold.

He prepared a cool bath and lifted Maggie into it. She shivered wildly and fought against him to climb out.

He was afraid she might hurt herself or the baby struggling against him and he had to work to restrain her, as she was still much stronger than she should have been. It didn't help that the fever had made her barely coherent, he was now certain she had no idea who he was, or even who she herself was, at this point.

He spoke to her calmly, eventually getting her to be still, or perhaps she was just too exhausted to fight him anymore, he wasn't sure.

He rolled a towel as he had seen her do, to rest her head on, as he bathed her in the cool water. He noticed her skin was no longer pale, but pink. Almost bright pink as if she had been in the sun too long. The fever, was the cause, he deduced.

Her breathing was congested sounding, as if her chest were thick with liquid. As he was about to lift her out, onto a towel, she began to cough again. Her body quivered and convulsed with each cough. When it passed she was limp, no longer fighting him at all, her eyes half lidded.

Whatever this was it was no ordinary cold, or virus of any sort. It came on too quickly and was too devastating. This smelled of Zachariah. He thought, anger beginning to stir inside him.

He dried and dressed Maggie then tucked her back into bed. He called for Adahiel and Gabriel to keep close watch of the house, to notify Haniel of Maggie's condition, and his belief she was under some sort of an attack by Zachariah.

Then he once again lay next to Maggie and wrapped her in his wings. There was really nothing else he could do. Alba would be there in a few hours but, he now doubted she would know what to do either. Castiel was certain Zach was behind this. Castiel would have to find the answers himself. They had gone through so much he was not about to lose her now.

He placed a hand over his child and could sense she was still well seemingly unaffected by Maggie's condition. Maggie however, seemed to be getting worse by the minute. He closed his eyes and relaxed into a meditative state. He had planned to attempt to enter into Maggie's mind, as he had done before, in hopes of seeing exactly how she may have come in contact with Zach, or one of his companions. He found someone else waiting for him instead.

***

He opened his eyes and found himself on the front porch of the cabin.

"Hello Castiel, I've been expecting you." the calm seductive voice called from behind him.

"Lucifer" Castiel hissed, turning to the voice behind him, "You did this?" he questioned with surprise. Not that Lucifer was above such an act, but that it didn't make sense for him to attack Maggie at this juncture.

"No" Lucifer scowled and waved his hand as if brushing the accusation off. "I'm much more creative than this, you had it right the first time… Zachariah." he shook his head disgusted, as if understanding the angels plight.

"Then why are you here?" Castile asked, voice low and controlled, narrowing his eyes "How are you here?"

"Oh please I'm not really here Castiel it's a dream." he said slightly annoyed, as if the angel should have realized.

"Why?" Castiel questioned, again low and controlled never leaving the devil out of sight.

"Because once again, your best interest and My best interest are virtually the same." he explained, as if revealing some denied truth, as if he himself were amused by the predicament, bringing his fingers together, almost as if in prayer, resting the tips under his chin, bemused, while pacing the length of the porch.

"I doubt that." Castiel said said just above a whisper, appalled at the thought.

"Of course you do," Lucifer answered, turning back quickly to face Castiel, rolling his eyes and clasping his hands, bringing his index fingers together and pointing them at the angel and tilting his head, "that is why I am not even going to bother to explain it to you." he told him, still seductively, but with a hint irritation, yet somehow coming off more like a sales man than the devil.

Castiel shook his head confused.

"See for yourself" he sighed, and shrugged, before tapping the angel on the forehead.

***

Castiel found himself in the middle of what looked like a makeshift village, run down cabins, tents and other out buildings, people everywhere, going about some task or another. Almost all of them carrying weapons of some sort. Some standing in groups talking others loading or unloading boxes of supplies and assorted weapons from various vehicles.

He soon began to understand, he was at the edge of the future encampment, Zachariah had shown Dean many months ago, just before the nightmare at Carthage. He still didn't understand. What point did Lucifer hope to prove by bringing him here?

According to Dean, by this point, Sam had already given in to the Devil, by this point Lucifer had the upper hand. How could this possibly matter, change what was happening at home now?

Because none of that had happened he began to understand.

Then he saw her, he had never laid eyes on her, yet, he would have known her anywhere. She was small, almost tiny, more than two but under three he decided.

Dressed in a tiny pale blue sundress, covered in huge yellow and white daisies, a small well worn pair of white sneakers on her feet. Deep red, curly hair just like her mothers and as she got closer his own blue eyes looked up at him with excitement. She squealed loudly, joyfully.

Her tiny body running across the porch of one of the cabins, then working her way down the few stairs, as fast as she could, in the way only a child of that age can, clumsy, yet graceful.

"Daaaaaddy" she squealed long and drawn out, her arms raised and flailing as she ran unsteady toward him.

This was his child, the baby Maggie was carrying, there was no doubt. The resemblance could not be denied and she certainly seemed to recognize him as she ran towards him.

A moment later he heard the familiar voice of the child's mother.

"Sunny? Sunshine get back here!" he heard Maggie call the child ,stern but, playful as well.

They named the child Sunshine? He thought confused.

Maggie came out onto the porch and saw her daughter running towards her father, or who she presumed to be her current father. He saw Maggie's own smile spread across her face, as she looked down and saw him, standing there, about to kneel down and lift the little girl.

She came towards him, he looked up to watch her. Future Maggie was as perfect as his Maggie back home and she was about 6 months pregnant he noticed. But he was certain this was his child in front of him. "How? Oh…" it occurred to him. There was a second on the way. This realization caused him to grin.

He lifted his tiny little girl into his arms both, to have a better look at her and to satisfy the child's desires to he held by the man who at least appeared to be her father.

As Maggie approached, her smile began to fade he noticed. She was not fooled as easily as the little one. While he looked like her Castiel. By the time she got close, he had no doubt, she knew he was not the same.

She stood in front of him, watching him hold her child, he could see a mixture of confusion, anger and fear in her eyes.

"Give her to me." she said calm but firm.

"Of course" He said, not wanting to frighten her, future Maggie or not, he loved her, he would never cause her to feel fear, especially over her child. "It's alright Maggie." he told her, as he handed the little girl back. "This isn't as strange as it seems" he reassured her.

"Noooooooo D a d d y" the little one protested as Maggie took her in her arms.

"Then who are you?" She asked, as she tried to calm and settle the wiggling toddler, who was now bent on reaching the man who she thought was her father.

"I'm Me Maggie." he tried to explain "Just not from now" he went on.

She nodded, as if she were beginning to understand. "When?" she asked

"Back home you are still pregnant with her," he nodded at the toddler, "and you are very sick" he relayed.

She nodded, "I remember" she said, "that was the beginning" she explained.

"The beginning?" he questioned.

"We should talk, come with me." she instructed, still fighting the toddler.

"I can take her" he offered, holding out his hands, wanting more to relieve Maggie of wrestling with the little one, than anything else.

She looked at him a moment then nodded "You are her father." she gave a half smile "Be careful she is strong." she chuckled.

Castiel took the little girl in his arms, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and picked up babbling right were she left of when Maggie had taken her away. Castile didn't understand what she was going on about but, it seemed important to the little girl. He was amused.

***

The cabin was small but, he recognized several things from their home. He set the little girl down and Maggie gave her 2 cookies "one for each hand" she explained. Castiel smiled at the child's wide eyes. She then instructed the child to go play. Castiel watched as she took her cookies to a small rocking chair in the corner of the room. She picked up a doll along the way. She sat, babbling more to the doll as she rocked and ate her snack.

"She is beautiful Maggie." Castiel said almost wistfully as he turned his attention back to her.

"Don't worry, we are both fine. Even if you do nothing more, I will get over the virus." she assures him, touching his shoulder.

"Virus" he asked confused.

"Yes" he now hears his own voice behind him, answering his question. "It's a virus, and you are right about Zach too" his future self continued.

He tilted his head and looked at himself curiously, of course it wasn't really him, but it was the him he had been wearing nearly 2 years now.

"I was wondering when you would come." his future self informed him. " I assume Maggie, just got sick?" He nodded to her and took her hand.

"Yes" he answered still staring at himself.

Then "D a d d y" came the small voice again and soon she came running stopping in front of them both and looking confused.

The future Castiel bent and lifted her to his arms, looking amused at his daughters confused expression. "Are we still Sunny today?" He asked.

She nodded her head firmly up and down.

He watched himself chuckle at the little one. "Okay Sunny" he said, "Daddy needs to talk so you need to play." he explained to her. "Okay?"

"Kay" she said as he put her down and she ran back to her chair.

"We named her Sunny?" He looked at future Maggie.

She laughed "No.. It's a nickname Gabriel gave her, when she was a few days old. It is what he calls her. Now and then she refuses to answer to anything else. So we play along." she explained rolling her eyes at the child.

Castiel understood, and smiled amused at Maggie's explanation.

Future Maggie turned her attention to Future Castiel. "You knew about this?" she asked him, her face serious. Castiel knew the look and he knew his future self was in trouble.

"Maggie" future Castiel started, with a sigh, yep he knew that tone as well. He was going to have some explaining to do and he knew it. It was almost amusing.

"Don't even" she grumbled at him. 'You could have at least warned me." she went on.

Oh yeah he was in trouble Castiel thought watching himself try to appease the future Maggie, who seemed to get irritated in much the same way as the present Maggie.

He watched his future self take her hand and bend his head to kiss her. He couldn't hear the conversation but he was certain he was promising to tell her everything just as soon as they were alone.

The future and present Angel took a walk. Future Castiel explained. Zachariah had been experimenting with strands of various viruses. The early problems with the water supplies that seemed to come and go were tests. The deaths of the people in Union Nebraska was a success, and he would have continued had Maggie not gotten into his head.

Now Maggie had a new strain of this virus. It was, with Zach's help, mutating again. He was trying to design a virus to attack and kill people whose genes carried the coding making them vessels.

"We don't believe he wants to eliminate all of the bloodlines just those that pose the biggest threat to his ultimate plan." Future Cass explained. "Maggie," he sighed "Maggie caught on to him that night in Jonesville, she was stronger than he realized, that's why he started with her… testing" He expounded.

"His plan?" Castiel questioned.

"Is exactly what Haniel thinks it is. He wants to take over. All of it, Heaven, Hell and everything in between"

"And what does Lucifer have to do with it, why is he showing me this?" Castiel asked confused.

"Because he needs Sam to agree. If Sam doesn't agree, he isn't strong enough to even fight off Zach, especially if Zach convinces Dean to say yes…. But really either way, Zach stands the best chance now."

"Why?"

"Because he has much of heaven believing our father is dead, rallying behind him and he has most fallen convinced Lucifer is going to kill them once he wins." He expanded. "They're going to come at Lucifer from both sides."

Castiel understood Lucifer wanted Sam to say yes, he thought Castiel would convince him after he saw how far Zack would go.

"How do we end up here?" present Castiel asked.

"In about another year, Zach will have his virus ready, he will start the spread, It won't be safe, bloodlines will have to be protected. Water and food supplies monitored, contact limited. You and Maggie along with the Winchesters will bring them here."

Castiel nodded. "And it works, it stops the virus." he asked.

Future Castiel pressed his lips together, you have one more stop to make.

Castiel looked confused.

"I made this same trip, I didn't trust what I saw because Lucifer showed it to me" he explained.

"Even when I saw what could happen I didn't believe." he continued, turning away and looking down.

"What do I see?" Castiel asked.

"You will find out soon enough, it is more important what you do when you get home." He told his past self. "That is what may change the outcome."

"What do I need to do?" he asked now worried.

"Take some of Maggie's blood to Haniel, now before she gets better again, let Haniel find out what it is." future Castiel implored.

"Why didn't you do that?"

'Because once I realized it could kill the angelic, I thought it was a trap, a trick to infect the others in Heaven." he said sadly. "I was wrong"

"How do you know it kills angels?"

"I don't for sure, but I do know the presence of grace isn't enough to stop it." he sighed. "Listen what you must leave here knowing is this. Lucifer wants you to believe the only way to prevent Zach from doing this is by Sam agreeing. But, if Haniel can stop Zach before he gets this far, if we can find out what is in Maggie's blood, and be ready, maybe none of this has to happen at all."

"But Lucifer sent me, this could all be a trick."

Future Castiel nods. "That is what I thought as well." he said looking down. "You aren't going to like what you are about to see. Maybe if you do it different you… we won't have to live it."

Castiel heard a truck door slam behind him, he was startled and turned to look. When he did he saw yet another version of himself walking away from the truck. When he turned back he was once again standing in front of the cabin where he first saw the little girl. The previous version of himself was now gone.

This knew version staggered past him, slapping him on the back as he did. About time you show up, he said rolling his glassy eyes looking impatient, let's get this over with okay?" he nodded giving him a goofy smile.

This version was nothing like himself. He was sloppy and un kept for certain. He smelled of liquor and other things Castiel didn't want to think about. He followed the new future version of himself into the cabin, if he looked this bad he was concerned for Maggie and the children, he wondered what happened to them.

Castiel looked around, the place was still fairly clean, there was no sign of Maggie or children, no toys, books. The small rocker was in the corner but it looked broken as if someone had thrown it against the wall ages ago.

Future Castiel found a bottle of whiskey on the counter and opened it, then fished around in his pocket for a pill bottle, which he then popped the top off of and shook a few into his mouth, washing it down with a swig of whiskey. He then offered both to present Castiel.

"No" he shook his head irritated.

"Hey I offered" he shrugged looking unimpressed with his counterpart. "Believe me when you are done with this little visit, you are gonna want these and a whole lot more," he chuckled and sighed, again shooting him the spaced out goofy grin.

"They wont effect me" he reminded'

"Oh that's right you still got a semi going on." he chortled "Well it won't be long and you wont be getting up at all." he laughed. "The mojo that is… little Castiel will still work just not with anyone that matters" she laughed sarcastically screwing up his face as if to stifle a sob.

He sighed and sniffed. "Let's get this over with."

He followed his future self out of the cabin, wary of what he was about to be shown. It had to be bad, he reasoned, if this man was truly what he was going to become, it had to be very bad.

He followed him into the woods, a little way and then stopped at a small clearing. He looked down on what was obviously 3 graves.

"The virus took Sunny… about 2 weeks from where you saw her" he said pointing to the first grave. He shook his head, his face contorted with emotional pain, then took a big draw of the caramel liquid from the bottle he was carrying.

"No" present Castiel set his jaw and shook his head at the other.

"I know you think it is a trick.. I know.." he told him taking another pull from the bottle. "I'm just showing you, believe what you want." he sighed and then pointed to the next grave.

"The little one" he took a breath. "Maggie wasn't good after Sunny.. Well… just after… 2 weeks later she went into labor and he was just… too early, too small," he stopped took a long gulping pull and then finished "he didn't make it" he explained.

Castiel stood looking over the graves, "This is trick" he hissed.

"If it is… it sure feels pretty fucking real on this end" the other Castiel told him. "But it's up to you."

Finally he pointed to the last grave.

Present Cass shook his head, Future Cass just nodded. "She shut down after that… wouldn't let me touch her, I mean nothing console her nothing. Bout 6 months later she perked up, wanted to go on a supply run." he sighed and took another drink.

"Lucifer had released his own virus by then Croatoin, sort of his last gasp, anyway it wasn't safe for any of us, but she wanted in and I said okay. I didn't know…" he trailed off… "I just didn't see it… or didn't want to… " He sighed and continued

"We got out in the open and she walked right into them… just let them tear her to shreds… I couldn't stop her. She was right next to me one minute and gone the next.. She didn't even fight…" He explained then popped a few more pills from the bottle in his mouth washing them down with several swallows from the bottle.

"No Maggie wouldn't do that" Castiel defended.

"She wasn't Maggie anymore, I lost most of Maggie when we lost Sunny," he said dazed shaking his head, "I lost the rest when…." he again trailed off.

Castiel tightened his lips "So what Lucifer thinks if Sam says yes Zach will back down and he can kill us all instead?"

"Basically" Future Castiel answered. "Look, he'll offer to keep you all safe if you do what he wants, but you know that's not going to happen. Eventually he is gonna want that book then Maggie is on the table again."

Castiel nodded. "So this is it? All of this and they all die anyway?" he said angry.

"Do it different, take the blood to Haniel.. Take the chance." Stoned Castiel offered.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't… Lucifer can show you the future but he cant control what we tell you. I still agree Sam should say no, take advantage of what you have seen here, take her blood to Haniel before she gets well and the virus is gone. You can't change it once it starts, believe me I know, we tried."

Castiel heard Gabriel calling his name.

"Cass… Cass… Alba is here…"

He was brought back to the present. Maggie was still next to him.. Alive.. Sick, very sick but Alive.


	50. Chapter 48

_Next one is up Castiel decides what he needs to do with a little help. and the baby shows off a little =D Zach proves what an ass he really is with out ever showing up. _

_I'm glad most of you seemed to like the last chapter for what it was. It wasn't meant to be happy and snuggly and Cass wasnt meant to be the same cass as in the episode "the end" but rather what that experience would have made him become._

_Foreveradaydreamer- this one has a happy ending =D_

_Enjoy feedback as usual_

xox

48

Alba had come, to check on Maggie, while she examined her Castiel did his best to explain what he believed was happening to her.

"Well it does appear to be a virus of some sort." Alba agreed. "But Castiel, medically speaking, I have to tell you her condition seems quite serious."

"It is a virus and it is intended to kill her," Castiel tells her matter of fact. "Fortunately this is just a test run, and it will fail."

Alba looks at the angel concerned. "And it was an angel who exposed her to this?"

"Yes… Zachariah."

"Castiel, she should be in a hospital, do you understand, no matter where this came from, there is little I can do for her here." Alba explained.

"I understand, but based on what I have been told, I believe she will recover as soon as the initial infection passes." he told her.

"If the information I have is correct, this strain is not intended to multiply unless it is spread to another. Making it nearly impossible to diagnose or detect once the infection reaches it's maximum potential, because it then dissipates. he explained.

"But Castiel, she still has to survive the initial infection, I'm sorry but… it isn't looking good. I can't help her here. I need to get her into a hospital, even then… I just don't know." Alba told the angel, shaking her head with concern.

"I have faith it will pass and she will recover, she has to, there aren't other options" he told her.

"And you need a blood sample?" she questioned

"Yes" he nodded. "Before it has the chance to dissipate."

Alba nodded and gathered the supplies needed from her tote. She then drew the blood and handed the vial to the angel.

"I'm not sure what you are going to do with it, but I hope it helps." Alba said sincerely.

"I do too." Castiel said, as he looked down on Maggie sleeping. Her temperature had now become too high to measure, her breathing so shallow it was barely detectible. He knew if not for his grace, her grace now, and the grace of their child neither of them would be alive at the moment.

He had to decide what to do. If what he saw at the encampment were true, he didn't have much time to waste or the virus wouldn't be detected. If what he saw was a plot by Lucifer, then he risked the heavenly host. He couldn't lose Maggie, or their child, possibly children.. No, not now, and not in 5 years.

"Castiel" Alba said shaking him loose from his thoughts.

"Yes" he answered not taking his eyes from Maggie.

"I would at least like to give her an antiviral and some antibiotics. Some fluids I-V as well. I can do all of those things with out moving her. It may help, it may not. I don't believe it would hurt." she suggested.

"Yes" the angel nodded "do it." he instructed, turning and preparing to leave. "I won't be long" he told Alba. "Adahiel will be here, if you need me, he will contact me, and I will return immediately," he explained.

Alba looked up at him with unease, "You understand this is bad, and if it gets worse… there won't be much time… to.. " she faltered not wanting to say the words to him

"Say goodbye" he continued for her, understanding the point she was trying to make.

She nodded sympathetically.

"I understand, I need to do this, I won't be long…" and he was gone.

***

Castiel didn't go far, just far enough to meet Gabriel and to explain to him what he had seen.

"Would you trust this Gabriel?" he asked frustrated

"Cass, I dunno, I mean no matter what you saw ,it was still Lucifer who caused you to see it."

"I know, it is the one thought that I can't shake" Castiel sighed.

"How long will it stay in her blood?"

"Not long if what I saw is true."

"He is a deceiver Castiel, he will show you what you want to see."

"But he didn't, he showed me the exact opposite of what I wanted to see." Castiel reasoned, "Perhaps he knew I would not believe."

Gabriel sighed and tilted his head one way, then the other considering his brothers point.

'Gabriel we don't have much time." He pressed.

"Give me the vial." Gabriel said finally.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking it to Heaven." he said determined.

"But Gabe-" Castiel started

"Look both the future "YOU's" said YOU made the decision to do nothing… right?"

"Yes" Castiel agreed.

"I'm taking that responsibility from you. It's already a different game" Gabe explained. "I'm deciding."

"Gabe you can't… and heaven will never let you return if you go."

"I can do what ever I like…. I have as good a chance of getting out alive as you do Cass…. And a lot less to leave behind if I don't." he pointed out.

"Gabe," Castiel protested, holding the vial in his hand.

"I may be an asshole, but I am still an archangel, they aren't gonna fuck with me when push comes to shove." Gabe told him point blank, as he took the vial from Castiels hand. "I'll be back."

He was gone.

***

Castiel returned home.

"Any Change ?" he asked entering the bedroom.

"No better but, no worse" Alba told him.

"I guess that is something." Castiel replied.

"How did this angel get to her?" Alba asked.

"I don't know." Castiel shook his head. Furrowing his brow, I wish I did.

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Maggie. He placed his hand on her stomach, the child still seemed unaffected. He retraced her steps, as best he could, over the last few days, she had hardly been out of his sight. Aside from yesterday morning, when she went to pick up the plants, he had been with her most of the week. Adahiel had gone with her to get the plants, while Castiel had gone to meet with Sam and Dean, neither of them were gone more than a few hours.

"You're going to be okay Maggie" he said squeezing her hand.

Castiel got up. "I'll be outside. Call me if anything changes." he told Alba and left the room quickly.

He called Adahiel on his way down the stairs and the Angel met him at the front door.

"Yes Castiel" he said, as the angel walked towards him.

"What did Maggie do yesterday?"

"She purchased the plants" the angel responded.

"But what did she do? Did she eat anything, drink anything, buy anything else?"

"A bottle of water" Adahiel answered matter of fact.

"Where is it?"

" I do not know, Perhaps still in her vehicle."

'Castiel went outside and looked through the jeep, there was an empty water bottle on the floor of the backseat." Perhaps this was the answer. He took it to the garage he did not want to take it into the house. He went back to the Jeep, he checked for anything new, different, he found nothing. He went into the house.

Just as he came in the door, he heard Alba shouting for him. He ran up the stairs.

"She is sweating" Alba said excited.

"Castiel looked confused."

"It means the fever is breaking Castiel…. She is getting better."

He nodded and again went to sit with her.

Over the next several hours he watched Maggie, sweat out the infection. She literally was soaked. Once she was semi- conscious, he changed her to dry clothes and Alba changed the sheets as they were soaked as well. He sat with her over the next 4 hours.

She was responsive by the end of that time, in as much as she at least seemed to recognize Alba and himself. With in another 2 hours she was talking and alert, she was still coughing and congested but much better. A few hours later she was fine… as if she had never been sick at all.

Castiel was beginning to understand.

This is how Zachariah was able to wipe out an entire town over night and leave no clues behind. The virus attacked, did it's damage and was gone with in a matter of hours. 24 hours Castiel estimated. From the time he first noticed Maggie's symptoms until she now sat with him perfectly healthy had been around 20 hours.

That narrowed it down a bit.

"What had she been doing four hours before that." He wondered.

It wasn't the plants he thought. She had done that early in the morning. It was something else. She slept at least two hours on the swing so that narrowed it down to two hours. The magazine he thought, She brought it home she looked at it decided what she wanted, she showed it to him. Drove him crazy with it he remembered. Where had it come from?

"Maggie? Where did you get the landscaping Magazine?

"It was in one of the flats." she told him.

"Who put it there?"

"I don't know it was just there, I brought it in after Adahiel unloaded the jeep."

"You didn't see anyone strange at the shop?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

"Stay in bed" he leant to kiss her.

"But I feel fine" she protested.

"Just until I come back… I wont be long." he promised and ran down the stairs.

***

He looked around for where he left the Magazine. He found it on the porch, than called for Adahiel again.

"Do you know where this came from?" Castiel asked holding the Magazine up.

"It was put in one of the flats when Maggie paid for the items." Adahiel answered.

"Did you see who put it there?"

"A young man, a teenager perhaps he loaded the jeep."

"Did you see any other magazines?"

"No he pulled it from his back pocket and laid it in the flat."

Castiel nodded and looked through the Magazine, and then noticed the title. _**Heavenly Gardens** _and then a small sticker in the bottom corner _**A free gift from Zachariah Press**. _why didn't he notice this sooner?

"Bastard" Castiel hissed. No more than that and Egotistical Bastard. Castiel thought.

It was so like Zach to gloat this way. For more than a moment Castiel wished for the gift of the more colorful and vulgar vocabulary that Dean and Maggie seemed to share, as he would have liked to come up with a few more appropriate monikers for Zachariah.

He showed the magazine to Adahiel. He looked at it a moment and then he too noticed the printing.

"This is the source of the virus." he stated.

"Yes" Castiel snapped angry

"What should I do with it?" Adahiel said with his own anger.

"Burn it" he told the larger angel "No… wait… take it to Haniel." he said changing his mind.

"Of course… Castiel?"

'Yes?"

"Permission to kill Zachariah?"

Castiel sighed he would have loved to say yes. Yes, yes, yes!.

"No Adahiel, Haniel has not ordered it as of yet."

"May I ask why?" the angel asked discouraged.

Castiel nodded. "He feels Zach has too much power, an attack could trigger a full scale uprising in Heaven." Castiel explained.

"Surly you must want him dead for this."

"More than you can possibly know." Castiel answered.

***

Castiel ran water in the shower for Maggie.

"Come on" he said helping her up.

"I'm fine" she said getting up mostly on her own.

He nodded. "I need to watch you closer." he told her as he guided her to the shower.

She sighed. "You can't do it all Castiel"

"No but I should have noticed."

She shook her head "I didn't"

"It is not your job to notice." he told her "It's mine."

"Stop, you cant fix everything" she said and kissed him

He washed her and held her against him, her back to his chest.

"She is going to be beautiful" he said rubbing her belly.

"Thought he didn't know what she would be like." she questioned.

"Well.. I am certain of that." he chuckled.

She turned to kiss him, teasing him with her mouth.

"How did you figure out what it was? What Zach was up to?" she asked.

He wished she wouldn't have asked.

"I don't know.. it made sense." he lied.

He then understood the conversation between Future Maggie and Castiel. He hoped he'd never have that conversation now.

She nodded accepting his answer and he kissed her deeper before she had a chance to ask any others.

"I love you Maggie, you have no idea how much. I would be a mess with out you." he now knew that much was true.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I hope we don't find out" she laughed. Kissing him deeper, pulling his mouth closer as he presses her head to his mouth harder.

Maggie feels a jump in her belly as the lights in the bathroom blink, off then on then off.. Then on.. In time with the jumps she starts to giggle.

Castiel growls "Now what?" reaching out to grab a towel.

"Wait" Maggie says giggling more now.

She presses his hand against her stomach… he feels the jumps

"What is it?"

"Hic-cups" she laughs, as the lights continue to blink in time.

"No" he says. "She couldn't do that? Could she?"

"Umm yeah? It looks like she can." Maggie tells him pulling him back against her.

"Now what?" he asks with a grin leaning down to bite her lip.

***


	51. Note and Update

Update

Once again Hubby is in the hospital. For those of you in the know he had the bypass (3) on his leg and came home everything looked good. He had just this week started walking on his own (no crutches or walker).

Tuesday he started having thigh pain. Late last night he ended up at the ER. The leg is infected. No one seems to know how badly. They once again sent him to P-burgh (about 4 hours away from home). He is in surgery now, I will know more later and update anyone interested when I update my fics.

With this weather (Snow snow snow and did I mention snow?) I will once again be staying home with the kids.

I don't know how this will effect my fics. Last time I thought it might slow me down, but due to boredom and the serious need of stress relief (escape), 2 kids, running 2 businesses on my own, live in the middle of no where… I wrote more than ever lol. So who knows.

For those who don't know, Hubby is fairly young, well few years older than me but not and old fart lol (45) ex body builder, diabetic who suddenly developed blood clots in one leg around T-giving. No reason has been found and it has been a royal mess ever since.

For now enjoy the fic and give me a kick in the ass now and then

Just wanted to update everyone! Thanks

Xox

EP


	52. Chapter 49

_Okay first **rated MA because the smut starts right at the opeing!**_

_The chapters will be shorter a while again.. Hubby is back in the Hospital, things are looking good tho. The infection is not bad although it did require surgery, only because they didnt wanted it to reach the graft artery from the bypass. Still not sure when he will make it home but he has called like 6 times today, so he is bored and ready lol. Trust me he doesnt talk to me that much when he is sitting here lol. ;D_

_Ok so on with the story again **MA MA MA** From the start. An update on what Haniel has done with Maggies blood and Gabe ponders relationships._

_Next up will be a Dean and Sam moment and more pondering Gabe =D_

_xox_

_Talk to me!_

_EP_

49

"This is never going to work" Maggie giggled against Castiel's lips.

"Yes it will.. See.. It's working already" he breathed against her mouth, convincingly, as he pulled her to straddle him on the sofa.

"There's just not enough room" she whispered, against his teasing lips.

"Yes there is" he assured, kissing her, as he moved his hands up her thighs to her hips, shifting his own slightly, to make more room for her growing abdomen.

Castiel had been gone three days with the Winchesters, a trip he normally would not have made lately, with Maggie so pregnant, and after Zachs's last stunt but, it was necessary.

There had been 2 killings just out side of Kansas City. Witness claims of bright lights, glowing winged figures and booming voices from the heavens, where enough to make the Winchesters call Castiel. Considering the recent behavior of his brothers, both above and below, it was too much for him to ignore. He went, in the end it turned out to be nothing more than drunken stupidity. A group delinquents that had gotten out of hand.

The perpetrators were rather creative with their cover up, taking ideas from both an old spell book they picked up at a used book store and the book of revelations. In the end it was nothing, more than a botched ritual. Not pleasant, certainly not the sort of thing that brought peace to Castiel's mind, but it wasn't, apocalyptic either. The offenders were in jail and Castiel was more sexually frustrated than he thought possible.

Dean of course, picked up on this right away, somehow. Calling him the horniest angel in the Garrison, teasing at him that Maggie had shut off his supply. Going so far as the offer up his own personal collection of porn. All if which just added to his growing stress level.

Maggie was on his mind the entire time he was gone, she had pretty much occupied most of his mind when he was home too. He really didn't understand what had happened to him in the last 2 weeks. He would be the first to admit, he was besotted with desire for her. He could barely keep his eyes or his hands, for that matter off of her. The three days he spent with the Winchesters did nothing to calm that urge, if anything it was more pronounced. He returned home fully intending to ravage her.

Maggie was having her own issues. She was 32 weeks pregnant, it was July and it was hot. Hot and miserable, the hormones and the extra weight of the baby made it nearly impossible for her to find a comfortable temperature in any room. All of them were too hot. She lived in as little clothing as possible with the A/C in every room on high.

He returned home to find her lying on the sofa, in a t shirt and a pair of black lace panties, Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure he had said hello before nibbling on her hip.

Trailing his tongue along and under the line of her panties, before kissing his way to her mouth.

"I missed you." he sighed into her mouth as he teased and then kissed hard, pressing his tongue inside searching for hers as his hands cupped her breasts from the outside of her t shirt. She responded, eagerly, even hot and miserable, she found he was very convincing in his approach.

He soon had her sitting up on the sofa, him on his knees on the floor in front of her. He trailed his hands down to her knees and spread her legs, by running a hand up the inner thigh of each leg, kissing her deeply, wantonly, while moaning his desire into her mouth.

He moved his hands under her t shirt seeking her now rounder fuller breasts. Although he had noticed changes in her breasts, that pleased him the entire pregnancy, in the last few weeks he had noticed a big change that did little to help him resist his persistent urge to have her. This was no different, round, full, warm, and more sensitive than ever to his touch.

He lifted her shirt and pressed his mouth against a nipple, she immediately responded by raking her fingers through his hair roughly while pressing his mouth harder against the flesh. Urging him to take more into his mouth. He complied passionately. He listened carefully for any hint he was too rough, but was met only with soft moans of pleasure and he gently bit and the mouth full to tender flesh. He then paid the same attention to the other side.

He was aching now, while part of him could have stayed where he was the rest of the night, he was finding his erection now painfully hard, as soon moans and groans were emitting from his throat as the sucked and bit. He raised his mouth to hers and they connected with fervor, he released himself from tight denim of his jeans. Looking down her he pulled her hips closer to his own and then gripped her panties working them gently down over her hips and legs. Before pressing against her opening.

"Want you" he murmured between teasing lips and wet kisses.

She shifted her hips pressing against him encouraging him to slide inside her.

He did with a gasp and a groan that was guttural. Maggie could hear his want, his need. She pulled him closer and rode out his thrusts. She deduced from talking to Alba that he was, and had been responding to various hormones through out the pregnancy, one or another would rise and he would for a few weeks be driven to distraction responding much like one would to a pheromone. She didn't tell him this though… not yet. She very much enjoyed letting him have his way with her. If he knew why he was behaving this way he would analyze it to death, what fun would that be? No it was much more fun to be taken.

And he did hard deep thrust, he was often lost in sensation, and spectacular to watch when he was like this. He seemed aware of her every movement and was there to meet it. The arch of her neck was always met with his mouth, often teeth, the tilt of her head as she watched him usually earned her, his lips on her own and his tongue exploring her mouth.

His thrusting be came more urgent, then became more grinding, seeking to be deeper inside her. That is when she came, her arms locked behind his neck he held her tightly grunting and grinding into her, as she moaned and gasped pleasure. Her head thrown back she crashed back to reality, to find him watching her. Intently, lovingly yet almost curiously, with not so much a smile but, a look of happy satisfaction playing on his lips.

That was when he shifted positions he wanted her on top. He desperately wanted to feel himself deeply inside of her. The way he only could, with her bearing all of her weight down on him, and his aching cock, reaching into her recesses. Maggie was certain it wasn't going to happen. Her baby bump was just too large, the couch seat, not enough. He wouldn't hear it.

He shifted his hips and she relaxed down on him a bit.

"I don't know" she sighed wanting to feel him too.

"Shhh" he coaxed "I've got you." breathless.

She lowered her self onto him, expecting one or both of them to slide off and hit the floor. Neither did. She was sure there had to be a bit of his magic involved here. She didn't care as he filled her, and her head swam with the ache of him.

He groaned loudly as she slowly rocked against him, he felt the need he felt for days subside into bliss. This is it, this is what he had been aching for.

He teased at her mouth as she rocked, grinding him deeper, him guiding her with a hand on her hip.

"Yes" he growled as he felt her tighten again, and his own aching rose to the surface.

Her neck threw back and he wasted no time burying his face in it as they both released.

***

Gabriel sat on the roof of the Garage He had a fair idea of what was going on in the house and he wasn't going to interrupt.

He had survived his trip to heaven and Haniel even seemed happy to see him there… Home. Neither of the arch angels were sure what to make of what Lucifer had shown Castiel, but both agreed the blood was worth looking into.

Haniel had found something strange, all life comes from heaven. This includes the more annoying forms, as well, illness causing viruses and bacteria. Most where created to be benign enough, even serve a purpose. It was humanity's interaction with these creations, or the results of their interaction with the earth that usually turned them dangerous and deadly.

However, Maggie's blood sample showed that there may just be some divine interference after all. Haniel's solution, the creation of a natural enemy for Zachariah's virus. He was developing a plan to pollute the world with antibodies, rendering Zach's weapon useless. He hoped.

Gabriel was still troubled over Lucifer's decision to share this information with Castiel at all. It wasn't in his nature to exchange information this way and certainly not without assurance he would get what he wanted. Gabriel assumed Lucifer's true goal would become apparent eventually.

He looked down on the house again and sighed. He in many ways envied his brother. Envy was not a very angelic notion, he was aware, but still, that is what is was.

Castiel had come to earth to perform his duty, found the lies and deception and fought against heaven, he had been all but cast out, all but cast to hell. Yet here he was, content, happy even. No matter what his life turned out to be, he would always have Maggie's love, even if she wasn't eternal, Gabriel knew her love for his brother would be, and somehow that would be enough when her time came, if Castiel could not be granted humanity.

Gabriel had been on earth now for centuries and had never found anything close. He had spent most of that time, angry with his brothers, and bitter with humanity. Now he wondered what it would mean to love and be loved.

***

Maggie had gone up to bed, Castiel was going to let Bo out and join her. He opened the back door to let the dog run out. He decided to walk onto the porch to wait when he sensed Gabe.

Looking up he spotted him sitting on the roof of the garage.

"Gabriel?" he said looking up at the figure in the dark.

Gabe nodded at him "Well it's about time you two wrap it up." he spouted

Castiel sighed "What are you doing up there?"

"Guarding the house" Gabe replied.

"Against what? Pigeons?" Castiel asked as he appeared on the roof next to him.

"Ha that's funny… almost… you're getting better" Gabiel told him, pointing a finger his way.

Castiel sat next to his brother. "Really what are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Thinking"

Castiel nodded

"How was Kansas City?" Gabriel asked changing the subject

"Pointless" Castiel sighed "It was nothing…" He told him going back to his question. "So? What are you thinking Gabe?"

"Nothing" the arch answered shaking his head

"Okay don't tell me." Castiel said starting to stand.

"Cass?" Gabe said before he could

"What?"

"Are you happy? I mean like really happy.. Here …with Maggie… I mean like Heaven kind of happy?" he asked.

Castiel looked at his brother and nodded. "I am very happy with Maggie…. it's a different kind of happy… but I wouldn't change it." he explained.

Gabe nodded understanding. "What do you know about Alba?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Alba?" Castiel questioned surprised.

"Yeah…" Gabe said again innocent.

"You are interested in Alba?" Castiel tilted his head curiously at his brother.

"Well.. No.. I mean.. I am just curious" he told him.

Castiel rested his elbows on his knees and clasp his hands together and pondered Gabes question. He didn't know Alba very well, Maggie probably knew her better but, she had always seemed friendly but calm, professional. Nothing like Gabe.

"Well Maggie knows her better than I do, but you have met her, she's friendly enough." Castiel tried to answer,

"Is she single?" Gabe jumped right to the point

"I don't really know, I assume so." Castiel said leery. "Gabe do you like Alba?"

"Sort of" he said almost shy.

Castiel chuckled "She's coming tomorrow." he said

"Oh?" Gabe smiled "Does that mean I am invited?"

"It's Maggie's checkup, I'm not sure there is a guest list."

"But can I come?"

Castiel sighed "As long as you behave."

***


	53. Chapter 50

_Okay some fun stuff some info and Gabe gets a date or 2. The boys are in town and Castiel gets a little too graphic for Dean again lol. _

_Enjoy_

_Feedback as usual_

xox

Ep

50

Maggie woke the next morning to the feeling of Castiel's warm breath and lips on the back of her neck.

She grumbled and sighed a little, as she felt his hand move around to her stomach and rest against it.

"I'm huge.." she sighed and moved gingerly to her back, her hips and lower back painfully protesting the shift.

He chuckled. "You are not huge, and good morning." he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, and I am too…" she laughed

Castiel closed his eyes and snuggled against her. "Alba will be here in two hours he reminded gently, otherwise I would have left you sleep."

Again she nodded. "I could sleep all day, I think" she mumbled still groggy.

"That is because your body is preparing itself" he explained.

"Really…" She chuckled at him "how do you know?"

"I was reading last night" he explained, he still faithfully read the pregnancy books she had bought at the beginning and had picked up a few of his own somewhere, that explained what would happen week by week.

He helped her get up and ran a shower for her.

"I can do it" she smiled at as she looked for something to wear that wouldn't make her unbearably hot.

"I like to" he told her wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Uh huh, so what's going on?" she narrowed her eyes at him and questioned.

"What do you mean" he asked, looking innocent.

"Well I would believe you, if you were dragging me into that shower with you but…. Something is off here. She looked at him.

"Gabe's here." he confessed.

"Okay… and you thought this would upset me?" she said confused.

"No.. well.. Not really Gabe, I know you two are okay…" He started "but… He wants to stay for Alba's visit today." He came clean.

Maggie looked confused. "Okay, and he can, I guess, but why?"

Castiel sighed "He sort of wants to see Alba."

"Oh?"

Casitel nodded. "He is interested in her." he said almost whispering, and then waiting for her reaction.

"Oh?" Maggie said, then it occurred to her "OH!" she said, louder raising her eyebrows. "You mean?"

"Yeah" Castiel said looking toward the window, then looking back.

Maggie laughed. "As long as he behaves himself." she said… "Better yet I will talk to him." she laughed more.

"Is she single?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I've never asked and she's never mentioned it."

"She does not seem Gabriel's type." he concluded.

"He has a type?" she asked.

"Well that's just it, he doesn't, he never needed a type?" he said nervous thinking of the consequences for both parties.

"Did you have a type?" she asked teasing.

"I had no need.." he started "Until…" he chuckled, as her point occurred to him.

"See, maybe he has a need." Maggie laughed.

"Oh I am certain he does…" Castiel sighed, worried what that need might be.

Maggie laughed more. "I'll talk to him." she assured before she got in the shower.

***

Maggie had a talk with Gabriel before Alba's arrival. She told him he was more than welcome to stay for their visit as long as he wasn't distracting with crazy antics. She also explained to him while he may have developed and interest in Alba, that didn't mean she would necessarily feel the same way. He shouldn't be upset or discouraged if she did not return his feelings.

"I would just like to do.. Oh I don't know, something normal… something human" he explained.

"And what would that be?" Maggie asked, a little worried, she knew Gabriel and she dearly loved him, but she also knew he had a warped sense of humanity at times.

"Dinner?" he suggested.

"And by dinner you don't mean cake and ice cream… right?"

"No a normal dinner" Gabe assured. "Maggie I do like her, she is smart and she is funny, and she isn't put off by what I am." he explained.

Maggie understood, while at first Alba was sort of surprised when she met Gabe, it was more because he was a big ball of mischief that appeared in the room. The few times they had met since, he was somewhat better behaved and the two even managed some small friendly banter.

"Well I will let you stay and even encourage the conversation." Maggie promised, "But that is it, you are on your own." she told him with a chuckle.

Castiel rolled his eyes at her for promising anything.

"What?" she defended with a smile, "He likes her."

"I know." he sighed.

When Alba arrived a few minutes later Castiel answered the door. Gabriel stood to greet her. Maggie noticed she was about 2 inches taller than Gabe, he didn't seem put off in the least. She also noticed he seemed to light up even more in her presence. Something she had never noticed before.

Alba took care of the usual business, taking Maggie's temperature, and blood pressure measuring her belly. She checked her hands, feet and ankles for swelling and asked the usual questions about how Maggie had been feeling.

They talked a little about Maggie's more unusual symptoms. Alba was aware of what happened to the lights when the baby hic-cupped. Maggie explained, now instead of just the room she was in being effected, it was the entire house.

"She is developing at a faster rate now, preparing for birth Maggie." Alba explained, "It would make sense, her grace would develop faster now too."

Maggie and Castiel nodded.

"As a matter of fact you are 32 weeks but, measuring a little more." she explained "Closer to 37 weeks"

"Told you I was huge." Maggie said, looking up at the angel.

Castiel looked concerned, "Is that a problem?"

"Not yet" she comforted him. "I will check you every week now but, if she continues to grow at this rate, In another 4 weeks, I will encourage you to do everything in your power to.. Bring on Labor," she said and winked at both of them.

"Isn't it too soon?" Castiel worried.

"It wont be in 4 weeks." Alba assured him. "And I would rather deal with a baby who is a few days too early in the home setting, than one who can't or won't budge because of size… I can do many things in advance to eliminate the risks to a baby born a week or two early, but one that is too large, will need a hospital setting to assure the same degree of safety."

They both nodded their understanding.

"It could be nothing, there are often growth spurts toward the end." She continued.

She then let them listen to the heart beat once again. Castiels eyes lit up just as they had the first time. Maggie loved watching his face. Here was this powerful creature brought to his knees by the sound of this tiny heart. Surely he had heard things more wondrous than this? It didn't matter, it made her happy to see the light in his eyes when Alba turned the little box on.

After the check up, Gabriel was on the scene, offering Alba iced tea and cookies and inviting her to sit on the porch and talk before her drive back to Philly. His excuse, according to Gabe ,was he wanted to visit the city and would like some idea's on what to see and where to go and maybe even someone to show him around.

She bit... to Maggie and Castiel's amazement, Gabe and Alba were sitting on the front porch… Alone… talking.

***

A few weeks had passed. Alba had offered to take Gabriel site seeing and now, if nothing else they seemed to have developed a close friendship.

He made many visits a week to see Alba, Gabriel was always on his best behavior when they were together. He would visit Maggie, obviously ready to burst with excitement, when he would return home from their visits. Telling her everything like a lovesick teenager.

Maggie liked seeing him like this. It took some of the worry away that he would find himself too lonely in the human world and go back to his more unpleasant forms of mischief. Even Castiel had to admit the woman seemed to mellow his brother.

Alba had come for Maggie's 36 week check up, the Winchesters had stopped on their way to a case in New Jersey.

Actually it wasn't exactly a case, there was an amulet there that Bobby had been tracking for a few months, with Maggie's help. It was said to have the power to call a specific Demon if the ritual were done correctly, Bobby needed the boys to pick it up. They stopped, in hopes of getting Castiel to go along, to verify it's authenticity.

Gabriel was there and proudly introduced Alba to the Winchesters. Dean couldn't help but grin, seeing the angel glow in a very sweet but un-angelic like way.

They stayed and waited through out Maggie's check up, everything was fine and though the baby's growth had slowed down, it was still farther ahead than Alba would have liked.

"Your blood work is great. I can't find a medical problem causing this, so I am going to instruct you to… "she paused looking at Castile trying to find the best way to phrase the next sentence, with so many others in the room.

"To spend a little romantic time together.. Okay a lot of romantic time and you could even make it REALLY romantic… understand?" she stressed adding "Often."

Maggie chuckled at his expression, he looked almost confused, probably the only one with the more amusing expression in the room was Dean.

"Oh no" Dean chuckled. "He already spends so much… umm.. 'romantic time' with her" he raised an eyebrow, "we can't get him out the door to pick up a hunk of metal with us." he complained humorously.

"Well then he needs to double it" Alba said looking at the angel seriously. "You can go with them if they need you. I know how important a hunt can be… but it's time this baby comes out." Alba told them both.

***

After Alba left Maggie had gone up stairs for a nap. She apologized to the boys explaining she was just exhausted.

As soon as she was out of the room.

"Dude where do you find a doctor that prescribes sex!" Dean asked in awe.

Castiel chuckled "She is not a doctor she is a nurse practitioner and a midwife. She recommends a more natural approach that is all." Castiel explained, and then much to Deans dismay continued to attempt to explain the reasoning behind such a recommendation.

"You see Dean, aside from the obvious physical benefits, there are certain chemicals and hormones present in-"

He was cut off by Deans horrified expression and loud chant of

"EW EW EW EW, I don't wanna know, Cass seriously Dude! I don't wanna know! Quite frankly.. I'm more than a little concerned, ok more like HORRIFIED, that you do know!" He hunter exclaimed, Wide eyed

Sam just laughed at his brother, although admittedly he didn't want to know either. He was, however, more touched than horrified, that Castiel had obviously taken the time to educate himself on the subject.

"Fine" Castiel rolled his eyes at the hunter, "But you asked."

"I didn't ask, I just commented." Dean corrected "There are something's that aren't meant to be shared, I'm pretty sure that is high up on the list, that's all." Dean defended.

Just then the lights began to blink.

"What the hell?" Dean asked reaching to his waistband.

"Leave the gun" Castiel sighed "It's just the baby." he reminded.

"Really?" Sam asked amazed

"Yes" the angel nodded.

"Okay so how long does this usually last?" Dean grumbled slightly at the blinking lights.

"Until the hic-cups pass." Castiel explained, becoming a little annoyed himself.

"So do you think she is doing this for attention?" Sam asked. " I mean is she aware of all of us?"

"I don't believe so." Castiel told him. "Alba explained that she is developing faster now, getting ready for birth. We assume her grace must develop like anything else. Since grace, technically is energy, it makes sense it would trigger an electrical response."

"Well she knows how to get your attention, I'll give her that much." Dean said. Rolling his eyes at the constant blinking.

Castiel sighed and nodded. "When it started it would only happen in the room Maggie was in. This last week it has been effecting the whole house."

"So she is getting stronger." Sam said with a small smile.

"Yes" Castiel nodded, with a small smile of his own, eyes bright, and looking proud at the realization. "She seems quite strong as a matter of fact."

"Well look at you…" Dean teased with a grin "You're proud of the little thing aren't you?" he chuckled.

For a change Castiel didn't turn away or try to cover his emotions with placidity.

"Of course I am proud of her abilities," he responded

" More than that, as annoying as it is." He sighed rolling his eyes at the still blinking lights "It means she is healthy, so I am grateful."

"Aren't we just Mr. Emotional?" Dean continued, trying to get a rise out of the angel.

"Dean, don't be an ass" Sam sighed at his brother. "I personally think it is pretty cool Cass." Sam told him honestly,

"I didn't say it wasn't cool." Dean defended.

"It's alright Dean," Castiel said patting him on the shoulder as he walked toward the stairway to look up, for some hint of what Maggie was doing they assumed, before returning to his seat on the sofa.

"That's what I mean right there. That pat on the shoulder, the smile when you talk about the baby or Maggie, hell Cass you actually laugh and mean it." Dean pointed out.

"Dean I have chosen a more human path, it is only reasonable to assume, I will over time, develop more human attributes…. Emotions."

"And you don't mind it." Dean questioned.

"Not at all." he shook his head. "It is far worse for me to feel like a human, yet respond like an angel... A soldier. As we have seen… that does not work." referring to the days he had left Maggie in hopes of protecting her.

The blinking finally stopped.

"Thank you" Dean expressed looking up.

Castiel nodded, agreeing with the hunters sentiments.

A few moments later Maggie came down the stairs, moving slow and sleepy, unable to sleep. Dean couldn't help but, smile as he watched the angel walk to meet her, hug her and rub her stomach. It was a very human gesture and response. At that moment Castiel seemed nothing like the Creature who blew into the Barn that first night, laying Bobby out cold with but a touch of his fingers and quite possibly, scaring, the literal hell out of Dean.

Dean felt his own pride, watching Castiel's interaction with Maggie and his soon to be born child. There was obvious love there, love the hunter himself had never known and somehow doubted he ever would. He liked to believe, he may have played just a small part in helping the angel to find the ability to feel it though.

He was, after all, his first human companion, well of sorts anyway, and he was certain he was his closest friend and confidant. He was the one the angel told the truths he could not bring himself to share with Maggie. He was also the one who agreed, there were something's she was better off not knowing… at least for now. Like the information revealed in the angels trip to the future.

Dean is the one who pushed and prodded at the angel to experiment with human behaviors, some of them successful and well, some of them probably, not even a good idea. He had fought and won many arguments with Castiel, over the value of human emotion. A value the angel obviously understood, now, here, with Maggie.

The angel had come a long way from the winged dick he first seemed to be. Dean was kind of proud.

***


	54. Chapter 51

_Hubby is doing better, still not home. He is hoping for Monday but we will see. everything looks good tho =)_

_Ok odds and ends, another cute cass dean moment, a new development and reinforcements arrive._

_Enjoy and Feedback. or do i need another cliff??? I feel almost evil enough to do it too lol. With this baby about to show up I could get very creative! lol *evil chuckle* }8-D_

_xox_

_EP_

51

Castiel had decided to spend some much recommended 'Romantic Time' with Maggie, then meet the Winchesters at the location where they where to pick up the amulet for Bobby.

The impala pulled up to park at the curb of the apartment building Bobby had told the Winchesters to go to. Sam and Dean got out, they found Castiel sitting on a bench, outside of the building, reading, while awaiting their arrival.

Dean approached the angel, he looked at the book, _Pregnancy, What to Expect. 40 Weeks and Beyond._

"Dude!" Dean said irritated, "Is this really necessary?" he asked, looking at the angel pleadingly.

"Yes Dean I think it is, Everything is moving faster than expected and there are still 4 more weeks of information I have yet to cover."

"But here? I mean, Cass… this isn't exactly.. Umm.. You know, manly reading material." Dean explained, "You're in public Cass!"

Castiel looked at Dean confused, he didn't see why it mattered where he read.

" I fail to see the point." Then, he looked as if the answer occurred to him, "Is this a male dominance issue? Are you feeling insecure in your manhood? Because there is a chapter in this book you might find helpful." the angel said, as he began to flip through the pages.

"No this isn't a dominance issue, I'm dominate I know that." Dean said flustered, straightening his collar, trying to make the angel put the book away.

Castiel tilted his head at the hunter. "Are you certain, because you seem very uncertain in your behavior, and it says right here. 'feeling vulnerable is nothing to be ashamed of'." the angel continued, now pointing to a page and line in the book.

Dean rolled his eyes and hissed in a breath through clenched teeth, "Cass just put it away for now." the hunter told him.

Sam, held his breath, turning 3 shades of red, before finally letting lose with the howling laughter, he had been stifling watching the episode play out.

'It's okay Cass," Sam assured the angel, "Dean has some issues" Sam winked.

"Do not!" Dean snapped "It just gives the wrong impression, you know… on a hunt." Dean defended, trying to appear laid back and comfortable with the subject matter.

"Uh huh" Sam snarked "Wouldn't want to appear too sensitive and caring."

"Can we just get on with it?" the older brother barked heading for the doorway of the building.

***

The three entered the building and took the stairs to the apartment Bobby had given him.

"We're here to see Danny Knowels" Dean told the woman who answered the door.

The woman was, young, early twenties, blonde, and looked terrified.

"Wh-who are you?" she questioned nervous and with a stutter.

"Danny has been talking to a friend of ours." Dean told her, "We were sent here to pick something up. Is Danny here?" He explained then asked again.

"Danny's not here" the woman said abruptly, then tried to close the door.

Sam put his hand in the way of the jam and said calm. "Hey we just need to get what we came after and then we're on our way… You know anything about a package, or maybe an amulet, a necklace maybe?"

The girl looked at him through the crack of the door, and then at the floor, then she nodded and opened the door and allowed them in.

"Danny left early this morning." she told them as they looked around the small apartment.

Nothing looked out of place, they couldn't see any obvious reason for her fear.

"You're looking for this… I think?" she said handing Dean a silver chain, holding what looked like a large coin, with a reptilian face carved on one side, and a large clear stone set inside a ring of symbols on the other.

Castiels eyes went wide upon seeing the amulet, taking it from Deans hand.

"You said Danny is not here?" Castiel asked the woman.

She nodded.

"Where is he?" the angel asked more urgent.

"I don't know" she cried, clearly becoming upset with matter.

"Hey, it's ok." Sam stepped in more calming, "Just tell us what you do know… alright?"

She nodded wiping her tears with her hands.

"Danny got the necklace… in some sort of a trade, a few weeks ago." she started.

"He brought it home and weird shit started happening right away."

"What kinda weird shit?" Dean pressed.

"Just small stuff at first, Danny had headaches, then it was more like a stomach flu." she went on.

"Okay so he got sick." Sam confirmed.

"Yeah she nodded, but then nightmares, pretty soon he stopped sleeping, and couldn't eat. He decided it had something to do with the necklace and wanted rid of it."

"So he called Bobby?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know who he called… But I know Bobby called him yesterday. That's when they arranged for someone to come and get the thing. But they never took it… just Danny." She explained.

"Wait… you mean someone has already come to get this?" Sam confirmed

"Yeah this morning. But…" she trailed off starting to cry again.

"But?" Castiel persisted impatient.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"When they came, they all went in to the bedroom. It got quiet then I heard noise like… singing maybe?"

"Chanting?" Sam offered

She nodded "Yes more like chanting. Then I heard Danny screaming, begging for something to stop… there was a sound like a blast and a bright light from under the door."

"Did they come back out?" Dean asked.

"No" Castiel answered for her. "They were gone."

"Yes" she said looking at the angel, as if to ask how he knew.

"What did they look like?" Sam questioned.

"One tall, skinny, dark hair with a pony tail." She described

"Vetis" Dean said

"and the other?" Castiel pressed.

Older, balding, grey, reminded me of a used car salesman."

***

"Okay Cass, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, as they piled into the car.

"This is not an amulet meant to call up some low level Demon." He said seriously.

"Then what is it?"

"It is the keeping place of Mastema"

"Who?" Dean questioned.

"He is the leader of the fallen. He was believed to have his soul or essence trapped inside of a stone centuries ago." Castiel explained.

"So he is a bad ass?" Sam said.

"Possibly one of the worst. No one likes him but, he serves a purpose and he is capable of bringing the fallen together." he told them.

"So it looks like Zach and Vetis are building an army now… Is that what you are saying?" Dean asked.

"Possibly, as I said he is not well liked by either side. Most of the fallen got that way because he accused them before God."

"So they are pissed at him?"

"Not exactly, he is powerful and until his capture he was considered a leader because, he brought more into the fold." Castiel explained.

"Job security." Dean nodded.

Castiel nodded. "The timing concerns me… He also has a special interest in the potential offspring of the fallen. Castiel added, with a sigh.

"You mean like… your-" Sam started.

"Not exactly, to my knowledge there has never been a conception like this before. But yes, in the past, the fallen did mate with humans but, differently. They took human forms but, were essentially demons at the time…. Any child born of such a union would have been tainted by that evil." he explained.

"Like Persephone's vampires." Sam concluded.

"Exactly." Castiel replied.

"And this dick, Mastema… He looked out for these, kids?"

"More or less. He was interested in the power they possessed, the potential evil within them." Castiel told him. "For now I will talk to Haniel, and increase the number of guardians at the house. But I do not want Maggie to know this… not yet, it may not even be connected."

Dean nodded his agreement.

Sam argued, "Cass if she finds out she is gonna be pissed."

"Then she won't find out." he said matter of fact looking Sam in the eye.

"So what now?" Dean spoke up breaking the tension.

"I will talk to Haniel and return home." the angel told him.

"What do we do with this?" Sam asked holding up the amulet.

"Give it to Bobby it is useless now, he is no longer inside."

"How can you be sure?" Dean asked curious.

"The stone is clear, if it contained his soul it would be black." He said as he disappeared from the back seat.

***

Castiel returned to the Cabin to find Maggie still asleep. He called for Adahiel, and explained what he had found out. He then called for Haniel and did the same.

"I will send the two additional guardians for the child now. I will also send two additional soldiers for the house." Haniel told the angel.

"Thank you Haniel."

"You have not told Maggie?"

"No, and I do not intend to at this time."

"Is that wise?"

"She needs to rest to prepare for the birth Haniel, this news would not be conducive to that end." he explained.

"I understand. Protect her as you must."

"Of course."

"… and Castiel?"

"Yes Haniel?"

"The time is near, I assure."

***

It was early evening when Gabriel returned from Alba's, Castiel spoke to him, while Maggie was in the back yard.

"Son of a bitch." Gabriel snapped, when Castiel gave him the latest update on Zach and Vetis. "That ass really thinks he can just take over doesn't he?"

'It would appear Zach has given this a great deal of thought" Castiel agreed, adding, "Gabriel, I am trusting you to position the new Guardians as they arrive here."

Gabe nodded.

"I will be with Maggie and I do not want her made aware there has been additional protection placed on her, as a matter of fact I do not want her to be aware there has been any change at all right now."

"I agree, she has enough to worry about at the moment…. " The arch said, "Where is she?"

"In the back. She's sitting at Andy's grave. Adahiel is watching her."

"She has been there a lot lately Cass… is she okay?"

"I believe so, she feels he is missing from all of this… She has…." he considered his words, "Moments." he finally said.

Gabe again nodded his understanding.

"I'll take care of this… You stay with her for now." Gabriel told him.

***

Castiel sat with Maggie in front of the spot where they had buried Andy's ashes in the fall. He sank down behind her, on the blanket she had spread on the ground. He didn't say anything at first.

He held her close and remembered the future version of himself Lucifer had shown him. How he had become detached and bitter, no longer an angel, just barely even human. He compared it to the way he had found Maggie, she was strong, he thought. Possibly stronger than he was, if what he saw were true. Still it was only a vision, he had not lived through anything so terrible. She had and it would never happen again, he would make certain.

She rested her head back against him silently and he still didn't speak. For now he was an angel nothing more, he would offer her whatever strength she needed, what ever solace his presence would provide. The memories of the past and the joy of the present often collided for Maggie during the pregnancy, he understood.

Soon, he felt her take his hand and smiled slightly, knowing she had once again found peace with the emotions within her. He nuzzled down into her neck.

"You alright?" he asked gently

"Yeah" she answered in almost a whisper.

"Let's go see your sunset." he said, remembering the lake.

"I'd never make it over the rocks." she laughed at him.

He chuckled into her ear. "I can take you anywhere you want to go… remember."

She again laughed softly, "Then, yes,"

"Close your eyes" he whispered, and they were gone.

***

Gabriel saw them leave and began to position and give orders to the new guardians. Instructing them to stay hidden and warning them Maggie may not react to their presence quietly if they were discovered.

***

Castiel sat with Maggie at the lake. Once again remembering his first visit there with her. He had no idea what lay ahead that day. He only knew he loved her. That hadn't changed.


	55. Chapter 52

**Rated MA for SMUT it's Valentines day there must be super angelic sex!!! =D**

_Basically just tid bits you will need to know in the next chapter, a healthy dose of angel sexing and the beginings of a nervous Castiel. Ya know it's bad when Gabe is the voice of reason! ;D oh and a tiny cliff :)_

_Enjoy and Feed back_

_xox_

_EP_

52

It had been 4 days since Castiel traveled to New Jersey with the Winchesters and been clued into Zachariah's next move. Things had been calm, so far. Castiel and the others assumed Zach was still in the plotting stages of his latest strategy. All were hopeful this would give them time for Maggie to deliver the baby in peace, while planning their own next move.

Haniel had appointed 4 more angels to watch over Maggie and the new baby, as well as the house. So far Maggie hadn't detected the presence of any of them, Castiel was feeling relieved. He would introduce them soon, as soon as he thought it wouldn't seem too suspicious.

For now he lay watching her sleep, this morning was different, he new his child would be born today. He didn't know for certain how he knew, it was just a feeling. It wasn't angelic in the least, he could just feel it.

The week before.

It had been a rough week, Maggie's emotions had been all over the map. He didn't know what to think or expect most days. She spent 3 of the last 5 days unable to sleep, cleaning and organizing everything in sight.

He found her teetering on kitchen chairs cleaning cabinets, scolding her gently making her promise to stop. She would move on to re-arranging the furniture, and he would give more gentle scolding. She had done laundry and cleaned every room twice, the angel in tow, he had given up trying to stop her and now just tried to help. He nearly had to drag her from the crawl space attic as she wanted to rearrange it. Next, she had dragged all 3 of them, Adahiel, Gabriel and himself out to the garage, insisting it was too cluttered.

It had always been cluttered as long as he had been there, it had been cluttered. He had mentioned cleaning it out in the past and every time he had, she looked at him as if he were insane. Now, she wanted it clean.

Now that the world was ending, The baby was due, Lucifer and Zachariah were popping up everywhere, Now that one of the most evil and terrifying fallen angels in the history of heaven and hell was walking the earth. Now that he was hiding those and every other possible evil from her, not to mention, 4 new angels, knowing, full well, if she found out, she would be furious that he had kept it from her.

All the while fighting his incessant need to be near her, with her, all over her, he had no idea why he desired her so strongly at times, it had been a battle for months and now the desire was only getting stronger. Not to mention Alba's latest orders, which were really the only thing he wanted to worry about, as they fit his need quite nicely and were quite distracting… Despite it all.. She now wanted the clean the garage.

They, complied, while she paced and fretted over every item inside the large structure.

They would lug out boxes, furniture, rugs and paintings she would look at them all and decide she couldn't part with them. Causing all of them to roll their eyes at each other. Once she caught them, she got angry, saying she would do it herself. He lost his temper, as she insisted on lifting the boxes and moving furniture around herself. Yes she was strong, yes his grace kept her strong, made her strong. Still he could not let her risk harming herself or the baby. He snapped at her.

"Maggie Dammit sit down, we will do anything you ask. just be reasonabl!" He was spread too thin, as thin as an angel could be, he didn't mean it to come out the way it had.

It was only once, the only time he had ever truly, shown any amount of anger or un called for irritation towards her, and it truly was only irritation he wasn't really angry over something so trivial. True they had argued in the past, usually about her safety, but never had he truly just snapped at her, out of the blue over something like this.

As soon as it was out of his mouth, he regretted it. He braced for her tirade, he expected it, felt he probably even deserved it.

She dissolved into tears instead. She looked at him as if he were a monster, Maggie had seen monsters, real ones, then she ran in to the house. He would have rather she screamed at him.

"Oh bro.. you fucked up." Gabriel sighed. Watching her leave, setting down the box he was holding.

Castiel sighed and dropped his head. "I should talk to her." he said taking a deep breath.

"Better you than me." Gabe chuckled.

"She would actually talk to you." Castiel sighed. "I will be lucky if she even looks at me right now."

"Cass. She is close. Look at the way she is acting. She is a mood swing looking for a place to land. Give her a little time, then go find her and make up." he winked.

"And be careful she has Haniels dagger." Adahiel warned.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the remark, he wasn't sure if the larger angel was trying to make a joke or not… but it was funny… and a good point right now.

***

He found her in the nursery, the was sitting on the wingback chair. A definite pout on her face. He closed the door behind him… he locked it.

"Maggie" he said low and quiet.

She shifted her eyes to him but did not answer.

He knelt in front of her and moved closer, leaning close to her face with his own. His hands trailing up her legs, soft smooth.

His lips all but touching hers. "I'm sorry" he said in a whisper sincere but, filled with want. "I will never do that again." he went on, as he brushed her lips with his own. She responded. Eager.

He teased her mouth and kissed her again ,his hands on her hips, kneading, gently massaging the sore muscles through her shorts. "I love you" he whispered as he moved his hands under her shirt. Gently, tentatively, knowing she could deny him, she didn't.

She leant forward to help take it off. She didn't need much convincing, he concluded, she was just tense, afraid, tired. He knew, it was time. Time to move the next chapter, time their baby arrived. He was becoming as frazzled as she was for many reasons.

He kissed her deeply and reached behind her back for a handful of red curls, pulling down rough enough, to expose her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulder then back to her mouth.

He dropped a hand to her protruding belly, looking up at her, just a moment to make certain he wasn't dreaming, then returning his focus back to the throbbing pulse of her neck. " I still can't believe it is all real" the angel said low and deep, pressing his mouth against the soft flesh of her her neck. "I'm still not certain how it even happened." he explained, ever so gently kissing her throat, lips and tongue just barely touching enough to taste the salt and take in her scent.

"I just know I want this, I want you. So much it drives me crazy." his voice now a soft low growl, bringing his lips up to once again to play with hers.

"I-" She started.

"Shh… " Castiel silenced her, "I know. It's all normal," he soothed as he kissed her lips softly. He spoke to her gently. "Relax now, that's all that's left to do, until she comes."

He tugged at her shorts pulling them free and separating her legs with his fingers, warm soft flesh, drawing him closer. Leaning in to kiss her again, he was overwhelmed.

"I don't know why but, I need you very badly sometimes." he confessed breathless. "I can't help it, and I can hardly think of anything else." her mouth still pressed against his own.

She nodded against his mouth. She knew.

He slid his hand between her legs and rubbed his fingers hard against the wet crotch of her panties, pressing his thumb down on her clit. Causing a moan to escape her mouth.

"Yesss" he breathed into her ear, "I need to hear that." he admitted, with a growl, his eyes rolling at the feeling and the sound, before taking her mouth with his own. Kissing hard and deep, his hands now working to remove her panties, before loosening the button on his own jeans, then removing his shirt.

Her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth closer shifting her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling him press against her, she was hot, wet, welcoming, her hips encouraging him to enter.

His hands trailed the skin of her back from her hips to shoulders as she arched in the chair wantonly. "Easy… go slow.." he soothed, taking control of her. His mouth against her ear.

Her breath was short she wanted him, she nodded but, ached. "We won't be alone much longer." she whispered back, sounding almost sad "Everything is going to change."

"Yes" he whispered, he understood some of the emotions driving her, better now.

"This will never change Maggie." he teased her mouth. "I promise." covering her mouth with his own, he slid inside her. Hissing in breath and biting her lip as he did, she was so warm, so soft, his eyes once again rolled upward as he gasp.

His thrust were slow, almost lazy… gentle. He could see at first she found it maddening but then, relaxed into the rhythm. "Easy… let me.. Trust me…" he breathed into her mouth, when she tried to pick up the pace. She nodded, then she eased into the slower, thrusts.

Now and then he would snap his hips harder, taking her off guard, causing her to moan or cry out. "Yesss" he would say satisfied as he watched her face, feeling her hands on him, in his hair, or digging into his shoulders. His own hands exploring her changed body, one more time, it came to him then. He knew it would be the last time he would make love to her like this. Swollen with his child, this child anyway.

Bringing his hands up under her breasts he moaned into her mouth. She arch her back more, for a moment driving him deeper and she tightened around him. Her hands digging into him, pulling him closer, deeper.

He held her firmly in the position and pumped harder and deeper, feeling her clench and spasm, he bit and sucked at the pulse on her neck and she released. He grunted his pleasure, feeling her wash over him, soaking his cock inside her, resisting the urge to release himself… not yet… he thought.

He watched her come down, returning to his slow and lazy pace. Stroking her hair. "Yessss" whispered short of breath against her own breathless lips, feeling her tremble in his arms.

"I love you" she said fighting for air.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter pulling him even deeper inside, more heat and softness. He groaned at the feeling of her legs around him. She was strong, he could feel it, the angel could only imagine how strong she would be once her body was once again her own. All of that power hers alone, no longer shared with the child. It made him smile a wicked grin and ache further to think what could await after the birth.

"Easy" he reminded again. Feeling her desire rise, his own needs taking over quickly, as if his body had a mind of it's own

He again, snapped his hips, forcing into her harder, this time with a bit of a snarl crossing his own lips, causing a grunt to escape hers.

She watched him now.. "Yes" she told him, she could sense him wanting to loose control, feel him becoming rougher, more needy his own want pushing to the forefront. He fought it at first determined to be gentle and slow, teasing each orgasm out of her, but his body was quickly betraying him.

She coaxed him verbally while, still allowing him to set the pace. Soon he was trusting was harder and faster, than before. He snapped his hips again, then again, and one more time, hard. His mouth slightly parted, his lips curled from desire, he grunted from the effort and she grunted and cried out from the force of him.

Her legs pulling him tighter. "Maggie" he growled trying to resist, the hard fast pumps his groin was begging for. She pulled his mouth to hers. Kissing his lips, biting, she could see them curl once again, as growls now emitted from his throat. She coaxed him more. "Yes, now you need to let go." she panted… "harder."

His wings became visible and encircled them both, wrapping tightly around her. He snapped his hips even harder, throwing his head back and grunting loudly with each thrust. She tightened again, as her arms reached out for his wings, her hands almost clawing through the tufts, he brought is head to hers, forehead pressed hard against the other, panting. He kissed at her mouth, biting her lips, and tongue, growling his pleasure, as she dug nails in deep. Feeling her aching peak, he crashed into her hips, one last deep, hard thrust, grinding deep inside her, filling her, holding her against him as she rode out the last of the spasms that shook her body.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer staying deep inside her. He could feel her stomach against him and he left his hand drop to caress the bump. Feeling the squirming beneath his hand he smiled, catching his breath, "soon" he thought.

***

After he took her to bed and watched her sleep peacefully, for the first time in days. When she woke, he drew her a bath, made sure she ate, soon, she was sleeping deeply again. When he was satisfied she was out for the night, he went down stairs and checked in with Gabriel. Nothing had changed. Calm everything was still calm, he didn't question it, he was just grateful for it. He sent Gabe to alert Alba to be prepared.

He called the Winchesters and told them he was sure the birth was near. The plan was for them to be present for both support and defense, incase of unwelcome guests. At the first sign of true labor the house would be prepared, even with the presence of the angles and the hunters, they would salt and ward the house. They were leaving nothing to chance, assuming nothing were safe enough. Castiel was feeling strangely calm about all of it, except the actual birth.

He had read every book he could find. He had watched the DVD's Alba had left to prepare them both. He had to admit he was concerned for Maggie. Human birth was no mystery to him, he had, over his many years, attended the births of countless humans, for one reason or another.

Still this was different, this would be Maggie suffering, something he had never been able to bare in the past. He wasn't sure how it would affect him, he knew his emotions would play apart. It was different for humans and in this respect, he was certain his reaction would be very human.

Gabe returned, as he sat on the sofa reading over the information Alba had left during her last visit. It was a list of items needed. He and Maggie had gather everything on the list several days ago. Still he was thorough.

"How is she?" Gabriel asked returning.

"Still sleeping" Castiel told him

"She will need it." the angel nodded.

Looking down at his brother reading the list over and over… his face pensive.

The arch smiled. "How are you?" he asked raising his eye brows,

"Nervous." Castiel admitted.

"She'll be fine" Gabriel assured "she is strong and ready."

"I hope I am…" Castiel whispered.

***

Now it was morning, she was still sound asleep, he resisted the urge to touch her, to wake her. She needed the rest. He quietly got out of bed and went down stairs. He made rounds with the various angels posted thought the house. Caught up with Gabriel and Adahiel, who were beginning the warding of the property. He called Sam and Dean they were a few hours away, Bobby in tow.

The angel smiled knowing the older hunter was coming, he knew this would make Maggie happy. He was beginning to feel relaxed about the birth everything was in order.

Ty had delivered the special tea Alba recommended to help relax Maggie. Everything on the list was covered, much of it he didn't understand the point of, but it was all covered. As soon as Maggie was awake he would draw her a bath and make sure she relaxed. He had just taken a deep breath feeling things were under control when.

He heard the loud crash upstairs and then Maggie's feet on the floor, fast. She was moving too fast, he could hear her foot steps. He called for Gabe and ran up the stairs.

***


	56. Chapter 53

She's here! _Sorry I didnt post many notes earlier. Actually I got up at 430am to take a call and decided to see if this was back from beta so I posted it lol I didnt even read it lol. so far it looks like you all like it =)_

_Hubby is coming home today so depending on how that goes it maybe another day or 2 before i get the next one up._

xox

FEEDACK

ep

53

Maggie slowly sat up in bed, Castiel was nowhere in the room. For the first time in days she felt almost normal again. She had spent the last few days unable to sleep, restless, hyper as if on a sugar high gone awry. She fell asleep after Castiel brought her back to the bedroom yesterday. She smiled thinking about making up in the nursery, he obviously needed the stress relief, she giggled to herself. She remembered getting up last night, soaking in a warm bath and eating dinner but, just barely, she had been so exhausted.

She sat up in bed, waited on the dizziness to pass, when she felt certain it had, she swung her feet to the floor. Castiel wasn't there, although, she knew he wasn't far. All she would have had to do was call him, really, just think about him strongly enough, he would have come in a moment. She didn't want to bother him, he was as exhausted as she was, although for him it was different, still the cracks were showing. It wasn't a big deal to get up and get down the stairs, she reasoned. he was just, over protective as always, nervous because of how dizzy she had been upon waking.

Maggie stood up and took 2 small steps when the dizziness returned. She tried to stand still and let it pass but, the room spun. She reached for the dresser and ended up hitting a small lamp, causing it to crash to the floor, taking a few picture frames with it. She bent to pick up the frames when her stomach lurched, she ran for the bath room. The nausea passed and she leaned against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall and sank down. Her back was in a spasm and the tightness seemed to be wrapping around her.

***

Castiel and Gabriel ran into the bedroom ready for battle, they didn't find it. Instead, Castiel found Maggie sitting cross legged against the tile wall in the bathroom, head leaning back, on the cool tiles, eyes closed taking deep breaths.

"Maggie?" when he saw her, "What happened?" he asked still unsure how the lamp got broken.

"Dizzy" she said just above a whisper. "Then my stomach." she finished still breathless. As she rubbed the baby bump with both hands.

"Did you fall?" He asked concerned

"No, I caught myself… just not the lamp", she joked.

"I can fix the lamp easier than I can fix you." he said seriously, "You should have called me." Castiel said taking a wash cloth out of the cabinet and soaking it in cool water.

"We should get her back to bed." Gabe said.

"Not yet" Maggie protested.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, as he dabbed at her face and neck with the cloth.

"Sort of" she answered with a small smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing… my back hurts and I'm nauseous… last time this happened it was all over 18 hours later." she laughed.

Castiel mouth drew into a small smile, "This is it?" he questioned.

"I think so" she nodded returning his smile.

"You really should be in bed for this," Gabe said, now sounding more nervous than both of them.

"I have lots of time." she assured the angel. "Hours as a matter of fact."

"Should I go get Alba?" he asked.

"I'll call first" Castiel told him, then looking at Maggie "Are you ready to get up?"

She nodded,

He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I can walk." she told him. "I should walk… Gravity is my friend…" she pointed out. "This baby is never going to come out if I am lying down," She grumbled at the protective angel.

Her protests rolled off of the angel.

"After we call Alba." he told her as he carried her back to bed.

***

2 hours had passed since Castiel had spoken to Alba. She was working at the clinic in the city, she explained she would come to the cabin in a few hours. She assured the angel there was plenty of time.

She had prepared both of them very well and gave the angel a quick review over the phone.

"Everything will be fine Castiel," Alba reassured him on the phone. "There is plenty of time. Don't worry, I will be there as soon as I finish here and you can call in the meantime if you need anything." she told him.

After he hung up he drew a bath for Maggie and tried to get her to eat.

"Alba said you should try to eat something, it is going to be a long day." he coaxed

She shook her head. "Maybe in a little while but, I doubt it will stay down if I eat now." she winced.

He laid his hand on her abdomen with concern.

She looked at his face and gave him a small smile laying her hand over his. "Don't worry… The only thing that hurts right now is my back, but if you keep your hand there you will be able to feel contractions. Just don't drive me crazy with that watch… Please" she grinned at him.

Maggie spent the next 2 hours upright and moving as much as possible. Castiel spent those 2 hours right behind her.

Another 2 hours passed and although She was a little more uncomfortable Maggie didn't feel much of anything was happening. She decided to take a walk outside.

Castiel went with her. Maggie couldn't remember the last time she had left the house without an angel at her side. Since Zach's last stunt she couldn't even go to the yard alone.

He held out his hand, just as he had the first few weeks they spent together, before all of this craziness started. She smiled at him as she took it.

"I love you" she told him moving closer to wrap her arms around his and lean her head high on his arm as they walked.

"I love you Maggie" he said looking down on her. She walked slow and he asked if she was alright.

"Yes" she winced a little.

"We should go back." he said concerned.

"I'm fine" she told him stopping in the middle of the driveway to kiss him. "This is going to hurt." she chuckled, "There is nothing you can do about it."

He held her close the sun shining down on both of them. She could hear his heart beating and she could tell he was tense.

"Come on.." She said turning back toward the house. "Lets get ready."

Once inside he took her to the bedroom. They had filled a dresser drawer with most of the things on Alba's list. The most important thing was extra large t-shirts for labor. "Several" the list said "Labor is messy." he helped her change, then tucked her into bed. Aside from the t-shirts, old sheets and other bedding items most of the contents were meant to keep them occupied.

"Alba said you should try to sleep, while you still can." he told her.

"They always tell you that… like I could sleep." She grinned at him.

"That is what the tea is for." he reminded. "To help you relax."

He made her tea and lie beside her, his hands on her belly, he could feel the tightening now. He rubbed her back to help her relax. Soon her eyes were closed.

Bobby and the Winchesters arrived not long after Maggie fell asleep and began to salt the house.

Castiel stole away a few minutes to greet Bobby and the Boys.

"How she doing?" Bobby asked, as soon as he saw the angel on the stairs.

"Very well, she is sleeping" he told him.

"Sleeping?" Dean asked. "I thought she was gonna have this kid?"

"It's still early, it is more uncomfortable than painful for her at the moment." he explained.

***

Alba arrived a few hours later, and went up to see Maggie. She entered the room quietly to find Castiel sitting next to Maggie who was sleeping.

"How is she?" Alba asked.

"Better than I thought." he said sounding relieved.

"Well it is just getting started." she reminded him.

Maggie woke up to the sound of voices and rolled to her back, this elicited a moan and a grumble from her. She winced and Castiel touched her stomach with concern and she nodded.

"Don't look so worried." Alba told him, "it's progress."

Alba checked Maggie and took some notes finally telling her "You are about half way there."

"I forgot just how miserable this is" Maggie complained sitting up.

Castiel was at her side helping her move.

"I need to get up she told him."

"Just go about it slow" Alba reminded.

Castiel came to the front, he took her hand, helping her to stand as soon as she did, she knew the easy part was over, yep, she was in labor. She winced and pressed her face into his chest and hissed in a breath, letting out a small whimper.

Castiel held her close rubbing her back. "Relax" he told her "Don't fight it." he soothed.

For the next several hours Maggie paced and Castiel felt helpless. He should be able to make this easier, there was a time he could have. All he could do is walk with her and hold her up when she felt weak. He rubbed her back and whispered encouragement in her ear. He hated to see her suffer, even if it were necessary.

Alba read the look on his face. "She is doing really well." the mid wife encouraged. "You might want to try taking her to the shower, a hot shower might help." She recommended.

Maggie heard and nodded to him.. "Anything" she sighed.

While Castiel took her to the bath room Gabriel brought up a cup of tea and several cold bottles of water.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing really well" she told him.

Gabriel smiled "Thank you for taking care of her." he said with a wink.

Alba smiled back at him "Behave I'm working… and you're welcome."

"Why does everyone tell me to behave?" he sighed.

"I wouldn't know" Alba told him shaking her head.

"What else can I do?" He asked.

"Lot's" she told him. "Right now, we should change the bedding and then I will need a few things from the nursery."

"Wow you sound like we're almost there." he said surprised.

"I suspect when her water breaks it will be over fairly fast." she told him. "She is almost ready now."

***

Maggie leant against Castiel and let the water beat down on her back and shoulders. He held her while his hands massaged at her lower back. He could feel her relax.

"Is your back feeling better?" he asked, his long fingers pressing into the muscles.

She nodded against him. Then another contraction and she was tense again.

"Relax" he whispered.

"Easier said than done." she grumbled.

"I know.. But you're strong.. I made you strong.. You can do this." he encouraged

"Yes" she nodded again.

"It won't be long before she is with us Maggie." he told her. "We'll get to see her," he said sounding wistful.

As the contraction passed she relaxed against him again.

After the shower Castiel helped make Maggie as comfortable as possible in bed. Then tried to distract her with baby names.

***

Gabriel went down to the nursery, to gather the things Alba said she would need for when the baby arrived. He enlisted Sam and Dean to help him figure out what half of it was.

Once they started looking, Sam discovered most of the list was already sitting and waiting inside the bassinette.

"Umm I think this is all of it in here" Sam said pointing to the pale pink bassinette.

Gabe made more tea and grabbed a few more bottles of water, then Sam, Dean and himself carried everything up to the bedroom.

***

"I'll go" Dean said. "As long as there is nothing.. You know… gooey happening."

"Gooey?" Sam asked

"Yeah you know, gooey, slimey, sticky, baby stuff." Dean explained.

"Dean she is having a baby not an alien." Sam laughed.

"Hey I've seen lifetime, I know, birth ain't pretty." he defended.

***

Things were moving quickly now. Maggie was just about as miserable as she could get. Castiel was with her, doing everything he could, to try to make her more comfortable, shooting Alba a helpless glance now and then.

"It's okay, she is fine." Alba told him as she prepared to check Maggie again.

"Almost there." She said throwing the rubber gloves in the trash.

Maggie shifted position side to side to back to side. Finally "I need to get up." She complained.

Castiel looked at Alba "She can get up just don't go far."

As soon as Maggie stood her water broke all over the floor.

Just in time for Dean to enter the room with Sam and Gabe.

"Oh man…" Dean said with a screwed up face. "See I told you" He said pointing in his brothers face "Gooey stuff!" as he ran down the stairs."

***

"Gabriel I am going to need you to stay." Alba told the arch, as she finished preparing the items she would need from the nursery.

"Ok Maggie we're ready when you are," She told her reassuringly.

Alba positioned Castiel behind Maggie and instructed him to hold on to her just like the DVD showed. He closed his eyes thinking how easy this looked on tv but this was Maggie and his daughter… his daughter… he couldn't get over the word. This was really happening. He got a hold of himself and did as he was told.

Maggie leaned back in to him. "I love you" she panted.

"I love you" he whispered back to her against her ear. Stroking hair away from her sweat covered forehead.

"You can do this." he told her. "Just focus Maggie… I'm right here with you."

***

The Winchesters and Bobby sat in the living room. Adahiel was standing at the foot of the stairs, he appeared to be meditating.

The others were just flinching and looking at each other confused and worried . The lights blinked and flickered a couple even burst. The moment things got loud upstairs, mostly in the form of Maggie's cursing and the occasional scream. The lights in the house went crazy.

***

"Okay Maggie.. You've done it" Alba soothed "Lie back, just relax"

Maggie tossed her head back against the angel and he held her tightly, "I love you" he whispered. "Thank you"

She looked up at him. Breath still coming in short puffs, he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you" she told him.

Alba came around to hand them the baby. "I'll clean her up better in a few minutes, she told them as she lay the baby in her mothers arms.

Castiel lowed his head to Maggie's shoulder. "We did this" he said amazed.

"Yes" she nodded, exhausted.

They looked at her, tiny and red, little fingers balled into little fists and a few scattered ringlets of deep red hair.

Maggie cried holding her, "Shhh," Castiel soothed. "She's perfect the told her."

"She just needs a name."

"


	57. Chapter 54

_We get a name and an idea of what the future holds in this one. _

_Hubby is home so far so good. I am working on the next several chapters all at once now so I am not sure how long it will take between updates, I should be able to go fairly quickly tho. I am working to set this up as a series so many of the future references are going to forshadow that, not just this story, in other words I will work on a satisfiying ending but leave lots of loose ends :)_

_Feedback_

_xox_

_EP_

54

"May I?" Gabriel said, reaching out his arm as he approached the bed after Maggie and Castiel had spent a moment with their child.

Castiel nodded and Maggie handed the little one over to the archangel.

Gabriel cradled her in his arms and looked down on her, before closing his eyes and laying his hand over the baby's chest. He whispered something, then opened his eyes.

Maggie looked at Gabiel both confused and touched by whatever it was he had just done. This crazy angel had become one of her closest friends and confidants in the last few months. But he never failed to surprise her.

"I told her, 'Her life is gift by the grace of God and she is a blessing'." he said thoughtful. Handing her back to Maggie.

Maggie smiled at him.

"I also told her to grow up to kick ass" he quipped

"Gabe" Castiel sighed.

"Well…" he said and shrugged.

"Thank you" Maggie said pulling the angel down for a hug.

"Soooo? Can I tell them?" Gabriel asked, lightly bouncing heel to toe, more like an excited five year old than an archangel.

"Tell?" Castiel looked confused.

"Everyone downstairs" Gabe looked at him wide eyed.

Castiel chuckled, he nearly forgot anyone was there.

"Can I? for old times sake? It's sort of my job you know… So can I?" he asked again.

"Yes" Maggie told him.

He grinned at her and ran out of the room.

Maggie lay back against the angel, their new daughter now laying on Maggie's chest staring up them with through confused and unfocused eyes. Castiel smiled as wide as she had ever seen him. He looked as if he would burst, as he leaned his head closer the new life.

"How did we do this?" he said resting his chin on her shoulder once again, to nuzzle her neck.

"If you don't remember, I'm not telling you." she chuckled at him now unwrapping the baby to count fingers and toes.

He chuckled at her. "I remember… in detail." the angel whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she held up each tiny foot.

"Counting toes." she answered with a small laugh.

He looked confused. "Does she have them all?"

"Yes" she laughed harder at him.

"Good" he said relieved.

His arms reaching around Maggie, they wrapped the little one back inside her warm blanket and brought her back against her mothers chest.

Alba came to the side of the bed. "I'll take her and clean her up, then attend to some business." she told them smiling. "You can help Maggie in the shower. After that we can try a feeding." she told them.

"What do you need to do?" Castiel asked. as she took the baby,

"She needs weighed and measured and the state requires I take blood."

"For what?" He asked concerned.

"You are a nervous one." she chuckled, "Nothing to worry about, it's just the normal screenings all newborns have." she explained.

He looked at Maggie still unsure "It's fine" she said kissing his cheek.

He nodded.

He helped Maggie out of bed and to the shower, he once again helped her wash and took a few moments to just hold her against him. She was his again, no bump between them. He felt her relax and he did too, finally. It was short lived. The first real cry came from the baby, it was more like a scream, a very unhappy scream, that seemed to repeat, each chorus rising in intensity. Castiel's heart nearly stopped, as his head jolted up, Maggie could see, his eyes flash fear then anger, his protective streak rising as he reached for the shower door.

"Hey" Maggie said, touching his shoulder to Calm him, "It's okay, she probably just doesn't want a bath." Maggie told him.

"She sounds… afraid" he told Maggie concerned.

She probably is, she has had one hell of day." she joked. Looking at him with her own concern now.

He nodded. He overreacted, he knew. He took her back in her arms. trying to relax again.

"It's okay" she now soothed him, he sank his head down near her shoulder and she ran fingers in his wet hair. "She is going to cry… worse than that, and often." Maggie explained. "It's going to be alright."

"Maggie," he sighed "We've been through…"

"Shhh" she pressed two wet fingers against his mouth, he closed his eyes and kissed them. She smiled.

"You'll learn what it means when she cries, you'll know when to worry."

"I love you… I love you both," he said. "I never imagined feelings this intense."

"It's okay, she kissed him. I love you too." she said giving him a small smile, "Besides with all the angels Haniel has in this house, I'm not worried about anything getting through."

Castiel looked at her with surprise, and narrowed his eyes, "You know?"

Chuckling at him, "Yes I know.." she said "I can see them remember?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, how could he have forgotten, he had spent so much time keeping them hidden and she knew all along. He laughed now as well.

"And you're not mad at me?" he asked warily.

"I told you, I would trust you, I assume there was good reason. I knew whatever it was you just wanted to keep us safe." she said relaxing against him.

He breathed out a sigh, this isn't the reaction he would have expected, but he was happy it was the one he received.

After the shower, he helped her dress, then tucked her back into the fresh bed, Alba and Gabe had just made up.

He snuggled next to her as Alba brought the tiny little girl back to them. Once again wrapped in a warm blanket wearing only a tiny pink t shirt her diaper and a stretchy cap. She was sleeping and peaceful.

"She needs a name." Castiel said.

"I know" Maggie sighed "I hoped it would come to me" she grumbled.

"It will" he kissed the baby's forehead, then Maggie's lips.

"What Gabe said?" Maggie started "Haniel is God's grace… right?"

"Yes" he nodded, understanding where she was going with this… for a change.

"What about life? What name means life?"

Castiel rattled of a bunch of strange words from just about every language that had ever been spoken but, nothing that Maggie could make a name of.

Finally he said "Zoe" as if it just occurred to him. "Zoe means life."

Maggie nodded. "Yes… I like it."

"Zoe Grace?" Castiel asked

"Maggie screwed her face up at him, now looking unsure "You don't like it?"

He considered it a moment "Yes" He nodded "I do"

***

Alba came back with a bottle, "We can try the breast and finish with this." Alba said handing the bottle to Castiel. Maggie nodded eager to try, she had breast fed Andy, and quite enjoyed it.

Castiel watched, again, he understood perfectly well the purpose and was actually in awe of Maggie, and her human body once again. He watched, Zoe latch on, he could sense Maggie relax that it went so smoothly.

However, happy this made Maggie, he couldn't help but feel, well like he had lost his best friend. This part of her was no longer his alone, possibly his at all he feared, seeing as the little one seemed to have a strong grip.

Maggie looked over at her angel, and the torn look on his face, she laughed softly.

"I bet in a few weeks she will share." She whispered against his ear.

'I hope so" he sighed with a small laugh, knowing she was teasing him.

"Just wait till tomorrow." Alba laughed, watching the exchange between the two new parents, "They will be bigger than your head" she told him.

"And hurt like hell" Maggie chimed, in as Alba helped her switch sides.

A few moments later Alba helped Castiel burp his new daughter, then positioned her in his arms, to take a better feeding from the bottle. Maggie rested her head against him as she watched, him with their child. It was true, when he said had never imagined such feelings, she could see them all on his face.

***

Castiel walked slowly down the stairs, cradling his new daughter in his arms. Bobby looked up at him first.

"Well it's about time." the older hunter grinned.

Castiel sat in the chair next to Bobby and The Winchesters gathered around.

Bobby looked down on the baby, "This little thing is what was blowing all the lights around here?' He chuckled

Castiel chuckled "I am pretty sure Maggie had a hand in that too."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they heard her two states over." Dean said.

"Shush Boy" Bobby chastied. "She didn't make half the racket you do over nothing most days."

"Well dude, I bet you weren't expecting this when you busted me outta hell." Dean lauged.

"I would have never imagined…" Castiel said still in awe.

"She's beautiful Cass." Sam said honestly

"Yeah just don't get her too close to giagantor, you'll scare her." Dean said referring to his brother.

"I'll scare her, look who just inhaled an entire pizza, poor thing probably thinks she's next" Sam shot back.

"Hey" Bobby snapped nodding at the baby "You two idjits, wanna save the fight for later"

The boys nodded, and Dean looked down on the tiny face again. "So, does she have a name?" he asked the angel who seemed to be deep in thought looking down at his daughter.

"Oh yes" he smiled "Zoe Grace" he told them. It means life by grace of God.

"Really?" Dean said twitching his eyebrows, he nodded "I like it.. Sounds like a rock star" he grinned.

"How's Maggie?" Sam asked.

"Happy" Castiel told him with a small smile again looking down on his little girl. "and hungry" he added. "I need to get her something."

"I can run out and pick her up anything she wants." Dean offered

"Yeah" Sam said, "we'll take care of it. "I know what she likes let us do it."

"The Boys are right Castiel, you should spend your time with your new family." Bobby said as Zoe's finger curled around his own.

The older hunter smiled at this and Castiel noticed how his eyes lit up.

"Would you like to hold her Bobby?" Castiel asked standing

"Well, now I'm not much good with babies Castiel," he grumbled, but the angel could tell he wanted to hold the child.

"Maggie would want you to" he said, laying the baby in his arms, knowing of the older mans soft spot for her mother.

"Well now," He said looking down at her. "Aren't you the mirror image of your mother."

"Yes" Castiel agreed, "I see so much of Maggie when I look at her."

Castiel watched Bobby hold and fuss over the baby for a few minutes. He still needed to thank the hunter for looking after Maggie and felt the need now to tell him.

"Bobby" he said.

"Yeah"

"I know what you did for Maggie… those few days I was…. Gone" he said quietly.

Bobby looked at the angel and nodded. "It wasn't a big deal she needed a safe place and I had one."

"I know… but I wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me, just don't go getting stupid again" he told the angel. "If some things up, we can deal with it together, that's what family, least this sort of family is about." he told the angel.

***

It was late, the Cabin was quiet, there were sleeping bodies anywhere they could find a spot, the spare bed in the nursery, the sofa and the over stuffed chair in the living room. Upstairs the new family slept, well at least two of them did. To anyone from the outside looking in, this would have seemed a typical family. Except for the slivery gray wings that protectively covered the mother and child.

Castiel watched them, he was still amazed at the tiny life next to him. In the months he had shared this bed, or any other, with Maggie, absolutely nothing had separated them by any measurable distance, until now. He lowered his head to stare again into the tiny face. Red and splotchy from birth, lips pursued tightly as if still not quite sure of her new surroundings, hands balled into tiny fists, resting against the sides of her face. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket and sound asleep.

He reached over to Maggie, lying on her side, nestled just against her child, sleeping soundly. He tucked the wing around her more tightly, as he gently played with a stray curl. He was in awe of her, of her own strength. Of her body the things it could do, create life, nurture it and bring it into the world. Even angels couldn't do that. Or maybe just shouldn't he wasn't sure now, that he had played such a part.

"She is beautiful Castiel." he heard Haniels voice.

"Yes" he said quite proud

"Maggie is strong and will now become stronger." the voice informed him.

"And.. Zoe?" he questioned

"She is very special, and yes full of grace."

"But is she?" Castiel tried to ask

"A vessel?" Haniel finished his question.

"Yes is she your vessel as well?"

"Yes, but she is different. I will never use her."

Castiel felt relief.

"You are still so torn between these two worlds Castiel."

"Yes" he admitted.

"Your place is with your love, your passion and that no longer lies in Heaven." the arch clarified.

He nodded, "What now?"

"Now you will rest and, and when she is ready you will prepare Maggie to fight with you." the voice said. "You will need to gather the vessels in the future, they will need protected."

Fear rose inside the angel, "But I thought the virus was stopped?" he asked urgent.

"Shhh." Haniel soothed, "Zachariah will find his future attempts to pollute the world with his sickness futile, but that doesn't mean he won't continue with other methods." The arch explained. "You have seen his next move, for now your family is safe." he assured. "In the future, you will protect, them and others when the time comes."

"I understand" he said.

"Castiel, Maggie must now learn to fight, to use the grace you have given her. You have given her the power, now you must give her the skills to use it on her own."

"But…" he trailed off

"When she is strong again, you and your brothers will teach her to fight, the Winchesters will teach her to hunt. Together you will make a difference."

"I understand"

"You should rest young one, prepare. I will watch over all of you until she is ready."


	58. Chapter 55

_more tid bits and plotting. :)_

_Enjoy and feedback please_

_xox_

_Ep Ima gonna take a nap =D_

55

It had been two weeks since Zoe was born and things were slowly going back to normal, or at least as normal as things ever were.

The Winchesters were back to hunting, and Bobby back to researching the apocalypse, as well as tracking leads for the boys to follow. The end was near and there was no shortage of strange activity, not all of it occult or demonic but still, far more than average.

Maggie hadn't done much but, care for Zoe the last 2 weeks. Although she still spoke to Bobby nearly everyday, he didn't encourage her to get involved and she didn't press. She was quite content at home, taking care of her little girl with Castiel.

Castiel was kept busy learning all he could about his knew daughter. It was quite a list, from feedings to diapers to baths. It almost felt normal. He was almost just like any other father, on earth. Almost… The night Zoe was 3 days old she showed her parents just how different she was.

It was around midnight when Maggie fed her and then Casitiel, burped her and changed her, he took a few minutes to rock her himself. Watching her lids get heavy as she stared up at him, he thought she had more curiosity than confusion in her eyes today… his eyes. She shared most features with Maggie but did have his bright blue eyes, and Maggie said she saw him in many of the expressions that crossed her face. Probably because she seemed so serious all the time.

After she was asleep, he lay her in bed between them. Another habit he would have to break soon, Maggie had warned him, but for tonight it wanted his family together under his watchful eye, just a little longer. Maggie was nearly asleep when he lay Zoe down at his side, then drew a protective wing over both of them.

He watched them both sleep, while the thought about the things Haniel had told him the night after Zoe was born. An hour had passed and he had just decided to close his own eyes when he noticed that Zoe's skin seemed to be a bit brighter than usual. Most of the red blotches were fading and she had the same pale skin as Maggie but, tonight it almost seemed to glow. He closed his eyes.

Two hours later, Zoe awoke hungry again, Maggie opened her eyes and reached out her hand to rub her daughters back, to sooth her a bit, while she sat up, but something was wrong.

Castiel, who's eyes were still closed, heard fear and confusion in Maggie's voice when she called him, opened his eyes.

"Castiel!"

"What's wrong?" He said, as he opened his eyes but, before she could answer he saw.

"What is this?" Maggie asked him. He could hear her panicking.

"I don't know…" he told her, trying not to sound alarmed, for her sake.

He picked the baby up and looked her over. She was glowing! Fairly bright white light was radiating from her entire body. She seemed to be getting brighter.

"What's wrong with her?" Maggie persisted

"I don't know," he told her, but she seems alright otherwise. "Feed her and I will get Gabriel." He told her.

When Gabe came, he too had never seen anything like it but, did seem more amused than concerned.

"She doesn't seem sick." He pointed out. "Maybe a little warm" he said, stroking the thin strands of red hair on her head. "But then again she is bright as sunshine" he laughed.

And she was, or seemed it, she was nearly lighting the room.

"What about Alba?" Maggie suggested, now clearly upset.

"Maggie, this is not a human sickness." Castiel told her, trying to be gentle.

"You think Zach did this?" Gabe asked.

"I don't think Zach even knows she has been born, or we would have heard from him before this."

"We need to call Alba." Maggie insisted reaching for the phone.

"Okay make the call." Castiel said, more out of the need to have her calm down, than any belief this was something Alba could fix.

After Maggie hung up, she told Gabe he was to go get the midwife. She was coming to see for herself and maybe take blood.

"Maggie is blood work a good idea?" Castiel asked concerned.

"I know my baby can't glow in the dark the rest of her life!" Maggie pointed out, "anything that fixes this is a good idea right now!"

"Okay" he agreed "I just cant imagine what this could be, and I cant imagine what they might find." He worried.

Alba came and drew blood. She said, she had a friend at the lab who would do it and not ask too many questions, he had helped her before with blood samples for another hunter.

By daylight, it really did seem that Zoe was trying to out do the sun, Maggie couldn't feed her with out wearing sunglasses and Gabriel had taken to calling her Sunny, it was a nick name that would stick with her the rest of her life.

By afternoon Maggie was a mess. The baby only seemed to be getting brighter and she couldn't imagine what was wrong.

"It's going to be okay." Castiel told her, while she was standing in the living room peering out the window.

He pulled her into his arms, it will go away I am certain.

"What if it doesn't?" she asked. "She will never be able to leave the house. What if some sees her? What if Zach sees her now because of this?"

Castiel sighed, "He won't… and she can't glow forever Maggie, I am certain she can't." He wasn't sure of anything but, he had to calm her.

He held her against him as Zoe slept in the nursery, wrapped tightly in a blanket, trying to subdue, the glow.

The phone rang it was Alba.

She was chuckling, 'Maggie… It's okay" she said, "It's Jaundice." Alba explained

"What" Maggie said stunned.

"Yep" Alba chortled. "Nothing to worry about she will probably fade in a day or two."

"But… why…." Maggie couldn't even form words..

"My best guess is the light is her way of healing, we use UV light to help clear the blood, her grace is healing her." Alba laughed more.

Now Maggie did too. "I don't even want to know what will happen when she gets a cold." Maggie said, with a relieved laugh.

"Try to give her some extra feedings too, I think it will pass quickly give her a few days."

Maggie thanked her and hung up the phone with relief then explained to Castiel and Gabe what was happening.

Castiel was impressed, "She is using her grace to heal herself?"

"Yes" Maggie smiled at him.

He went into the nursery and stared down at his sleeping child, he truly never imagined something like this, he knew she would have power, he never guessed she would have the ability to direct it this soon.

***

Now all of that had passed and Zoe was two weeks old. Castiel new he would have to get back to the world and soon enough the call came. The call Castiel and Maggie knew would come eventually but, both hoped would hold off just a little longer each day.

"Hey Cass" he heard Deans voice over the phone.

"Hello Dean" the angel said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Maggie and the baby okay?" he asked.

"Yes they are both fine."

"Good, look we have a problem and you might be the only one who can fix it." Dean explained.

"What's going on?"

"We're in Vermont." he started. "It started out with 2 old ladies in a grocery store fighting to the death over the same bunch of grapes." he explained.

"You mean they killed each other?" Castiel asked.

"Well the one knocked the other one over, then beat her to death with a can of carrots, after she ran over with her cart a few times. Yeah. She killed her." he told him.

Later that day another guy ran over his next door neighbor because he walked on his grass." he continued, "Now today, 2 kindergarten kids damn near tore each other's eyes out over a pink crayon and when the parents came to get them, they started fighting where the kids left off and had to be separated" Dean expounded.

"Sounds like possession of some sort." Castiel offered.

"Yeah I agree, but I got nothing, at least nothing I can, work with." he told him "There is some museum exhibition in town, all sorts of old crap, most of it from one religion or another. Everyone involved has been to this exhibit."

"I see. You need me to come take a look at what is there to find out what is causing the violence."

"It would help, cuz we got nothing."

"Tell me where you are and let me talk to Maggie." he said.

***

"I should only be a few hours." Castiel told Maggie kissing her goodbye for the first time since before Zoe had been born.

She nodded and held him tightly. "Be careful. I love you , we love you."

"…And I love you both" he told her letting his lips brush hers longer than he planned. "I miss you" he whispered.

She nodded knowing what he meant… " soon" she told him. "Sooner than you think" she grinned "I feel pretty good, but for now focus, I need to be safe."

"Okay" he grinned hopeful. Still kissing her a bit longer than he normally would to go out for a few hours.

"Call Gabe, he will come and stay until I get back." he told her.

Maggie shook her head "He has plans with Alba," she told him. "He seems pretty excited about what ever it is… I don't want to screw that up… we will be fine." She assured him.

Castiel nodded, Adahiel his here, and the others, Call them if anything strange happens, don't ignore anything Maggie just call them." he told her firmly.

"I will" she rolled her eyes at him.

The others were Pakiel, the protector of children, Kael, the angel of vigilance, Rehel, a warrior to protect gods word, Calliel, for protection against adversaries. Haniel had hand picked the four, Maggie knew little about them. They were not in vessels and had she not had Castiel's grace inside her, she would not know they were there. Still she would do as he asked and call them if needed.

Adahiel was never far. He could be found anywhere inside the house or out.

***

"The child has arrived and soon will be alone with her mother." a blond man hissed, as he stared out of the window of the abandoned school house overlooking the Pennsylvania country side. The three men in suits seemed out of place in the old brick building with the crumbling interior walls. "we must wait until that time."

"Are you certain? Mastema" Zachariah, asked the recently released dark angel, cocking his balding head and narrowing his eyes.

Zach had spoken the name, he was Mastema, lord of the Fallen.

"Of course I am." the voice emanating from the younger man snapped.

Mastema's most available and agreeable vessel was that of 26 year old Danny Knowels. He was a tall skinny blonde man who had previously made a living, managing a home appliance store, his spare time, spent dabbling in witchcraft. This is how he came to be in possession of the amulet containing Mastema's dark soul and now possessed by Mastema as well. Zachariah had worked for many months laying the path that would bring an unsuspecting Danny and the amulet together.

Mastema however, wasn't the least bit grateful for Zach's efforts nor was he at all happy with his choice in meat suit. Aside from the fact that, the man's tall slender build, weak jaw and over all weasel like appearance, did not suit him, he also felt it diminished his intimidation factor a great deal. He let his dissatisfaction be know to Zachariah. Zach assured him a more appropriate vessel would be acquired soon.

"How can you tell?" Vetis now, continued to question, stepping closer to the tall skinny man.

"Can you not feel it?" the voice boomed, in contrast the body that contained it. A voice seething with hate, with anger.

"No I can't" Zach said raising his eyebrows, tucking his hands in his pants pockets beginning to pace. "… and until I am certain, we are not leaving this building." he said, stopping to cock his head at the fallen angel. "We are only going to have one chance to do this and I am not going to let her escape me again." Zachariah explained, leaning in close, almost threatening, Mastema. " So you had better be certain! If she escapes me again, I am putting you right back where I found you!" Zach hissed in his hear.

"You dare threaten me?" the evil angel hissed.

"What are you going to do to me Mastema? Who are you going to tell? God? God is dead. Who will punish me?" he taunted.

"Lucifer!" Mastema shot out angry.

"Please…" Zach said condescendingly, tilting his head back and rolling his eyes. "Lucifer is about to learn just how weak he really is." the pudgy angel said with confidence, bouncing heel to toe, his hands still in his pockets. "I've already got half of hell turned against him." he said shaking his head.

"When he finds out…" the fallen angel began to snarl

"He isn't going to find out." Vetis snapped, stepping between the two, impatient with the pissing contest. " We just want the woman, the child is yours to study." he said, now glaring at Zach. "We just want, them under our control." Vetis expounded.

Mastema turned back towards the window. "I am certain, the child has been born." he told them. "Heaven, will protect them both. Heaven most certainly will protect this child."

"I am Heaven" Zachariah sneered. "… and I say they are both evil."

"You wish to be Heaven, Zach, a task you haven't accomplished yet." Mastema reminded.

"I control the Armies." Zach snapped.

"But you don't control them all. This child is different, do not allow you're hunger for power to blind you to that fact." Mastema snarled.

"The child is nephilim like the rest." Zach answer confidently.

"NO!" Mastema told him "The child is that of an angel and a vessel. Heaven has waited thousands of years for a child like this, to be born in a time such as now."

"Castiel is fallen," Zach told Mastema.

"Hell has no claim of his soul, he is filled with angelic grace Zachariah, there are some rules even you cannot bend. That is why you called upon me… remember?" He hissed. "You know you are not powerful enough to control this child. You can not even capture her mother." Mastema laughed in his face.

"Enough!" Vetis again stepped between the two. "We must act now, while they are alone, before Haniel has time to discover us."

"No" Mastema bellowed, "We must give them time to let down their guard, allow the happy family to…. Relax a bit, He will not be gone long this time. He will leave again and then we will strike." he plotted.

Chuck finished writing the first draft, he now understood who the red headed woman in his dreams was. She was connected to Castiel, she was the mother of his child. Now Zachariah and two others wanted her and the child.

Chuck fidgeted nervously thinking, Zach had warned him not to interfere but, they wanted the child. A child… Chucks mind reinforced.

"Since when did Cass date, let alone father children?" Chuck Wondered?

Chuck Shirley was a 30 something, mediocre, writer at best, he found himself tapped by Heaven to become the prophet of the apocalypse. Now he was a drunken prophet, who developed a connection with the Winchesters, after they found his publish books depicting their lives. More prophesy from heaven…

He had not been in contact, with the Winchesters in sometime. Honestly he had no idea what they or Castiel were up to but, he knew he needed to contact them now.


	59. Chapter 56

_It starts to get intersting once again =D there are a few sweet moments and a little bit of Cas's head.. some typical Dean, chuck and a small cliff. So lets hear from you._

_Enjoy =D_

_FEEDBACK = Love :)_

_EP_

56

Zoe was sleeping in her swing in the spot just in front of the fireplace, with Bo lying next to her on the floor. Maggie was bored stiff with Castiel gone. Maggie was bemused, how had she lived out here alone for two years, staying mostly to herself, avoiding her old friends, her sister and pretty much anyone else who might want to pull her from her solitude? Now, less than a year later, her life was completely different and not having the angel around was maddening to her.

The house was spotless, Castiel had been home for weeks, so he of course was right on top of every speck of dust that dare float by. He had the same ability with laundry, when he was home hampers were empty. There was nothing to clean, not that she wanted to clean anyway, but it might have kept her from climbing the walls, she sighed thinking about him… she missed him.

Zoe was starting to stir in her swing, she picked her up and took her to the nursery.

"Let's go do something." she said to the wide eyed infant scooping her out of the seat.

After changing her diaper and her clothes Maggie grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a clean blanket from the laundry room. She stuffed both in a canvas bag, then she and Zoe went to the jeep.

Adahiel was outside.

"I'm going to get some lunch and some groceries… you game?" she asked the angel, who seemed confused by the question.

"Are you going?" Maggie clarified with a small laugh.

"Of course." Adahiel answered.

Once in town Maggie ordered lunch to go at Granny Annie's then, they went to the small park where she had first seen Castiel.

Adahiel was carrying Zoe in the carrier, as Maggie spread the red fleece blanket on the ground under a tree. She motioned for Adahiel to sit and he did. She lay out the large pink blanket for Zoe and let her stretch out on it.

Maggie offered Adahiel a Styrofoam container with a BLT and fries. He looked at her confused.

"Maggie you know I have no need to eat."

"Doesn't mean you can't eat… try it…Please." She told him

He nodded and took a bite of the sandwich, a small smile came to his face. "It's good." he said.

"See" Maggie grinned.

Maggie had come to like Adahiel. He was pretty scary to look at by most peoples standards, his vessel was huge at least 6'9 he had to weigh close to 300 pounds. Yet he had a face that was very kind, although Maggie still wouldn't want to be on his bad side.

He was interesting to her because of what he was, Heavens law enforcement, he was known in Heaven as the punisher. In getting to know him, she could not imagine this was the same angel who tortured Castiel or anyone else for that matter. He took what he did seriously and Maggie truly believed he drew no pleasure from the job.

Still, he smiled easier and more often than Castiel did at first. Earth seemed very alien to him yet… he seemed comfortable here. He liked to talk and he loved Zoe, there was no doubt. When he was in the same room with the child, his eyes never left her and he would often reach out to pat her back or stroke her head, especially when she cried. Even now, while eating his sandwich, he extended a finger to the baby, she grasp it and gurgled at him, while he ate. He seemed quite pleased to have the child as his charge.

Zoe fussed and Maggie took out the bottle she brought, Adahiel picked it up.

"May I feed her?" he asked.

Maggie nodded, again, she was amused with the angel. She watched as he gently scooped her up and cradled her in his enormous arm.

Maggie's cell rang,

"Alba?" she answered

"Yes Maggie, it's me."

Maggie was surprised to hear from her.

"I was wondering.." Alba started. "Do you know what Gabe is up to?"

"Umm no and with Gabe it's hard to tell… I know he seemed excited…why? Has he done something?"

"Well no" she chuckled "It's just that this morning he delivered flowers, then he sent candy and now I just got a dozen cupcakes from the local bakery." she said with a small laugh.

"He adores you Alba, this is just his take on romance, I'm sure." Maggie explained.

"I know he tells you most everything, I just wanted to be prepared, maybe I should schedule a wax?" she joked.

"Maybe," Maggie chuckled, "but I have no idea what he is up to, I am certain it's good though. He has a very good heart Alba."

"I know he does, It's just hard to believe what he is… It's scary isn't it?" Alba said wistful.

"I didn't know at first, but yeah, it freaked me out.. By the time I found out, it was too late… I loved him… I wouldn't change it. It will be fine.. You'll see." Maggie assured her.

"Think I am going to schedule that wax." Alba chortled.

"Might be a good idea." Maggie told her with a small laugh

After the park, they went to Ty's market. Ty had the chance to fuss over Zoe and Maggie got a few things she needed at the house.

Adahiel carried the bags in, while Maggie laid Zoe down for a nap.

***

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean asked Castiel, who was sitting in the back seat of the impala, staring intently at his cell phone.

"Texting Maggie" he replied, his fingers flying over the keys.

"Since when do you text?"

"I don't want to call and wake Zoe." he explained.

Dean rolled his eyes. They were sitting in the parking lot of the community college arts building where the exhibition of ancient objects was located. They were waiting on Sam to return, there had been another incident while they were waiting on Castiel and Sam was still trying to get the details.

Sam returned.

"Bout time Sam.. So what's the deal?" Dean asked the younger brother, as he got into the car.

"Two women this time,' Sam started. "One kid threw sand at the other kid at the playground, next thing anybody knew, the mothers of each kid where wrestling in the sandbox."

"Had they been to the exhibit?" Castiel questioned.

"They just left." he told the angel.

Dean sighed and shook his head "Damn... What you thinking Cass? Possession? A spell? Curse? What?"

"Dean I don't know until I have some idea what is in that building." he told him, still texting.

Sam looked at the angel and then at Dean, confused.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "Texting" he mouthed.

"How's Maggie and Zoe?" Sam asked.

"Fine" the angel responded reading from his phone. "Maggie took her to the park and then to get groceries." he told them. "It was her first real outing." Castiel said with a thoughtful sigh.

Dean saw the look on his friends face. "You'll get to take her too Cass. I'm sure she slept through most of it anyway" he said trying to cheer his friend, but not succeeding.

"I know" Castiel said, putting his phone away with another sigh.

***

Chuck paced his kitchen office, debating what to do. He normally didn't see Zachariah in his dreams, that alone was strange, but who was the woman. He had seen her before but never in full context only bits and pieces.

He new this woman had been attacked by Samael, because he had dreamt of the attack, but only the attack, he also knew she had killed Samael, because he had seen her do it. The only other dream he had of her was during an illness, she was pale and covered in sweat. But he only saw brief flashes of her. Why now did he have the full picture.

It didn't matter really, did it? He had to call Sam and Dean, he could not let Zach hurt a child.

He went to the living room to seek out his bottle of cheap whiskey, otherwise know to him as liquid courage, so he could think it through, once more.

***

Maggie sat in the nursery feeding and rocking Zoe, she still couldn't get over the little girl, just how perfect she was. How good, she was quiet, rarely cried unless hunger, or something else was bothering her. She had Castiel's eyes and like him seemed wise when you stared into them. Zoe finished feeding and Maggie adjusted her clothing again. She rubbed her back until she got a burp and then rocked the little one to sleep. After laying her in the crib, she called for Adahiel to watch Zoe while she got in the shower. It was getting later and she worried over Castiel, he had been gone now more than a few hours. His text hadn't said he would be this late.

***

"It's Enyo," Castiel said standing in front of a badly chipped and cracked statue of a distressed looking woman. "Greek goddess of, war, bloodshed violence." He expounded.

"Is this the thing then?" Dean asked.

"It would be my best guess. It is pretty well accepted that ancient gods were actually fallen angels and demons." he told them.

"If this exhibition tours everywhere, then how come the killings are just now starting" Sam pointed out.

"Good question" Dean replied.

"How long has this particular statue been on display?" Castiel asked

"Another good question," Dean answered. "Guess we need to find out."

"I got a better question" Sam added.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"If it is Enyo trapped in there how do we stop this?"

Castiel considered the question a moment, "The story goes, that some higher order Greek god got fed up with her behavior and she was trapped inside her own likeness." He started to explain

"So that would be the statue?" Dean reasoned.

"Yes that would make sense." Castiel responded.

"How was she trapped and how did she get out?" Sam questioned.

"I do not believe she has escaped," the angel said narrowing his eyes and tilting his head at the statue, "as much as her evil is seeping out." he clarified.

"So she has a slow leak?" Dean said.

"exactly"

"Okay so how do we patch it?" Sam asked studying the statue.

"Look for sigils" the angel told them, "There would have been a ritual and she would have been bound by warding magic."

"There are some sort of Markings here." Sam said pointing to the base of the statue, "but they are pretty warn, it may just be scratches."

"It would appear the carvings have worn over time and are now incomplete," Castiel told them. "The ritual will have to be performed again and the sigils renewed."

"Well lets get to it" Dean said.

"It's not that simple I will need to prepare some items and this is not something that can be done here, in front of so many people." The angel explained.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Sam asked.

"One of you should keep people as far away from the statue as possible and the other should go question the staff. Find out how long they have been in possession of it, and what, if anything, has happened to it in the last few days to make her 'active'." Castiel instructed.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I will need to procure items for the ritual, I won't be any longer than necessary." he explained.

***

Maggie dressed in pj's after her shower and returned downstairs to find Zoe still sleeping. She was now watching the clock, still no sign of Castiel and no word from him since early afternoon. No answer on his cell, she didn't like this but, she also didn't want to keep calling for fear he and the Winchesters were in the middle of something and best not bothered. She lay on the sofa flipping through channels, finding nothing, she decided to nap.

Although Maggie felt fully healed from the delivery itself, she was still more tired than she would have liked. Of course now, it had more to do with the interrupted sleep patterns that came with a newborn, than any current physical stress placed on her body. Still, Haniel had predicted it would be several weeks until she had fully recovered from the stresses carrying a child such as Zoe imposed on her limited human body and she should not rush the recovery. Castiels grace would heal any physical damages but, still it would take time and rest.

She sighed turning off the TV and closing her eyes.

***

Castiel returned to the Winchesters motel room with a pouch of assorted salts, herbs and oils needed for the ritual. He had taken the time to learn more about the myth of Enyo while on his journey, it seemed that she would need to take three human sacrifices in order to free herself. It would also seem that not all humans would be susceptible to her will. That would explain why not everyone who entered the exhibit was effected.

As it stood there had been two deaths and therefore two of the three sacrifices met.

He had also had some time to think about Maggie and Zoe while he was gone. He missed them both and found himself wishing he had been with Zoe at the park today. He knew there would be other times but, after his glimpse of the future, he truly did not want to miss even a moment with this child.

He was also preparing for Maggie's own training she was becoming stronger each day he could feel it, even if she did still complain about fatigue, he knew it would soon lift and she would be ready. Then of course there was his own physical connection to her, that he missed.

Of course had had been there when she labored and delivered their child and at the time, he wouldn't have blamed her if she never allowed him to touch her again. Thankfully she didn't even threaten such a thing, but… He missed her just the same, she was always waiting with open arms even now, there was always a kiss on her lips just for him. Still he longed for the sweet spot on her throat, the taste of her skin, and the comfort that could only be found intertwined with her. The thought caused more than a slight smile to take over his lips.

"Hey Cass you with us or what?" he heard Dean break into his thoughts.

"Hmm" he shook his mind free of images of Maggie.

"Umm… we were talking about what to do next and you sort of zoned out." Sam told him.

"Oh.. Sorry.." He apologized. "I was just somewhere else… thinking." he divulged.

Sam nodded "You okay?" although judging by the smile he saw on his face while he was thinking he assumed he was just fine.

"Yeah" he told Sam.

Dean of course had a grin on his face. "Still cut off huh?" he snickered.

Castiel shot the older brother an irritated glance.

"Hey don't look at me like that," he laughed. "I got the cure right here in my bag." he said, standing up and rooting through his tote until he came up with the latest issue of 'Busty Asian Beauties' tossing it on the table beside the angel

Castiel rolled his eyes at the hunter.

"Dean" Sam chastised, "believe it or not porn isn't the answer to everything."

"I know that… that's where brothels come in." Dean defended.

"I give up" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's just get back to the issue at hand, before someone else is killed." Castiel broke in.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Dean asked

"We need to perform the ritual tonight and then carve fresh sigils" the angel described.

"So we got to get in after closing?" Dean confirmed.

"Yes… that should be no problem we can teleport." Castiel told them.

"I'll find out what time they close." Sam offered

"Let's just hope no one else dies in the meantime." Castiel added ominously.

***

Maggie woke as the sun was setting to the sound to Zoe crying, she pulled herself from sleep and stood up. Making her way to the nursery.

"Hey now" she soothed. Placing her hands under Zoe and lifting.

"You're not used to waiting are you?" she chuckled at the infants impatience bobbing her head at Maggie's shoulder seeking food.

Maggie settled in the rocker with Zoe while she fed. She closed her eyes and relaxed her head against the side of the rocker, when she felt his presence in the room.

***

Chuck had wrestled with himself several hours over what to do with this latest information. He didn't know where it was coming from. Zachariah normally didn't want chuck to see his dirty work and his alcohol addled mind concluded that is why, up until now he may have only seen glimpses of he woman. Perhaps now someone else was tapping into him, showing him the whole truth, wanting him to write the whole story.

He couldn't continue to be such a coward, he picked up the phone to dial Dean's number.


	60. Chapter 57

A little of this a little of that.. oh and Zoe has a surprise for her parents. =D

This chapter is a lot of dialog. mostly it is meant to put every one in place for the next few chapters... and a little fluff to keep in amusing =)

Feedback = love

enjoy

EP

57

Castiel appeared inside the dimly lit nursery, just a few feet behind the rocker Maggie and his child sat in. He took just a moment to watch them. Peaceful and quiet, both of them so calm.

"Hey you…" he heard Maggie's voice, soft, just above a whisper. He drew nearer.

"You sensed me." he answered, just as softly, sounding pleased.

"I felt you yes." she told him, as he knelt next to the rocking chair.

"Haniel is right you are getting stronger now." He told her, reaching to wrap a stray curl around his finger before sweeping it away from her face.

"Bout time you came home." she smiled at him, but it soon faded as she could see he wasn't staying. "How long?" she asked.

"I wont be much longer." he told her in a reassuring tone, "I wanted to see you both." he said his eyes sincere.

She nodded "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing we can't handle" he told her, leaning forward now to stroke Zoe's cheek as she fed, a smile curling his lips as he looked at his daughter. "So perfect.." he said absently.

Maggie couldn't help but smile at him.

He stayed with them while the baby finished feeding, then took Zoe over his shoulder to burp. Soon the little one's eyes were heavy and closing again.

"She is sleeping so much." he said with some concern.

"She is growing" Maggie told him assuring. "It's normal."

He lay her in her crib and followed Maggie to the living room. She closed the nursery door all but a crack. When she turned Castiel had her in his arms. Before she could take a step, his mouth was on hers, just as quickly, she was pressed against the wall, outside the nursery. The kiss was eager but gentle.

She responded to his lips with her own eagerness. She missed him, his mouth, his hands. He gained some control. "I miss you" he breathed out," as his lips played against hers.

She nodded, teasing him with her mouth, his hands tangled in her hair, her hands tracing his chest through his t shirt.

She leaned her head back against the wall, as he brought his arms down around her and pressed his lips to her ear, nuzzling. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured against her ear. "I know you need to heal… I just… I just Miss the way you feel." he explained his voice a soft growl.

"Shh.. I miss you too. And I am pretty sure I am healed…" she laughed, bringing her head forward into his chest.

"But Alba said…" she cut him off

"Alba said it was up to me… she didn't know how long it would take because of your grace…"

"Still it's too soon" he worried.

"Not for this…" she whispered stroking is jaw line causing him to lower his mouth to hers once again, kissing her deeply.

He finally released her from the wall and pulled her with him onto the sofa, they stretched out against each other, legs and arms entangled, just like they had done so often his first weeks at the cabin.

"Thought you were going back?" she teased

"I am." he answered with a sigh, "But, we need a few minutes." he whispered, his arms around her, drawing her closer to him.

"I agree" she said resting her head back against his arms, exposing her neck to him. Not one to let the opportunity pass his lips were on the exposed soft flesh in a moment, planting soft kisses, as his tongue and teeth nipped, tasting her skin.

He released a small growl of frustration, "I want to stay" he chuckled, at the predicament.

"You need to go finish… I will be here when you get back.. Go… take care of Enyo." She told him.

His head popped up from her neck. "How did you know?"

"It is what was on your mind when you came home" she explained

"So you read me?" he asked.

"Not exactly" she explained "it was sort of obvious to me."

He smiled again "You are much stronger than I thought." He kissed her, this time leaving her with another more mischievous thought.

She pulled away with a chortle, you are awful naughty for an angel, proving to him she had received the message loud and clear.

"I told you I missed you." he said with a shrug. "… but I have to go…" he sighed. "I won't be long." he promised.

He kissed her good bye and was gone.

***

Dean snapped his cell phone shut.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I need to call Cass, he needs to stay at the cabin." He said to himself as much as to Sam.

"But.. What about?-"

Dean cut him off "That was Chuck, Zach is up to his usual shit, he needs to stay with Maggie." He told him, as he looked up Cass's number.

"Too late" Sam nodded to the angel as he arrived in the room.

"Too late for what?" Castiel looked confused.

"Chuck called." Dean started "He had a dream about Maggie, and the Baby… sort of"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked concerned.

"He saw Zach, Vetis and now this Mastema, guy. They were talking. Plotting to get at Maggie and Zoe." Dean relayed "He is going to email what he wrote so we know exactly what we are dealing with."

"Did he say when?" The angel asked, his eyes narrowed his jaw set.

"Just that Zach and Vetis seemed Eager and Mastema wanted to wait to take her by surprise."

Castiel nodded "They are safe for now. The house is secure…. We need to get done with this so I can go home." He said determined.

They gathered the supplies Castiel needed for the ritual and a tote of other assorted items they may need and Castiel took them to the building that housed the statue. Once inside.

"So what do we do with her once she is sealed back inside this thing?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to dump her in the middle of the nearest ocean" Castiel answered.

"Unless she knows how to swim, she wont be coming back from that trip." Dean said.

"Let's hope she doesn't" Castiel responded.

***

Maggie was on the sofa flipping channels and watching the clock when Gabriel showed up.

"Thought you had a hot date?" Maggie asked surprised to see him.

"So did I" he grumbled flopping down on the sofa beside her.

"What happened?" Maggie asked looking at him concerned.

"Cass happened" he shook his head.

"What he do?" she asked, "He didn't call you to come here to sit with me did he?" She asked beginning to sound irritated.

Gabriel shook his head. "It's not like that Maggie." he said now defending the other angel.

"Then what's it like?" she was annoyed now.

"Don't get mad at him… there has been some news about Zach and he asked me to come home until he could get here."

"He was just here a little while ago and didn't say anything."

"This seemed pretty sudden." he explained.

"Well what is Zach up to now?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know, Cass said he would explain when he came back."

"So did you at least have a good time on your interrupted date?" she asked with a wink.

Gabriel smiled a very small smile "yes" he said and that was all.

Which was very unusual for Gabriel. Normally Maggie couldn't get him to shut up about his dates with Alba, now suddenly he was content to keep the events of the evening to himself.

"…And?" Maggie pressed with a wicked grin.

"And then Cass called me to come home." he said looking innocent.

"Gabriel! Spill!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was a mutually enjoyable evening." he told her with a bit of a blush.

"And Castiel made you come home?" she said, now feeling bad.

"I'm going back, just as soon as he comes home, don't worry" he told her.

"You should go back now, I'm fine" she grumbled.

A moment later Castiel appeared in the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked first thing, looking at Gabriel.

"Nothing happening here Bro." Gabe told him.

"Maggie stay here. I promise I will explain everything just as soon as I talk to the others." he told her firmly.

"Okay" she nodded concerned by his tone, as she got up to get Zoe.

"Gabriel stay with her." he told the arch, before going out of the front door.

Maggie returned to the sofa with Zoe and her blanket. Gabriel paced the room. He now was wearing a serious expression as well.

"Gabe what's going on?" She questioned, as she was changing Zoe's diaper.

"I don't know Maggie, I really don't." he told her.

Maggie moved the to rocker in the living room and sat to feed the baby as Castiel came back in.

"Cass what's going on?" Gabe asked, before Maggie could.

"I'm not sure I know myself." Castiel admitted.

"Gabe said it was Zach?" Maggie pressed.

"Yes he is plotting something. What I am uncertain of, is why." the angel told her.

"I don't understand." she told him.

"Maggie do you remember talking about Chuck Shirley?"

"Yes I think… the prophet?"

"Yes." Castiel confirmed. "He has been dreaming about you."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Never much.." he expounded " he knew about Samael and knew about the virus, but had no idea who you were or that you were connected to myself or the Winchesters in anyway."

"Okay I understand.. I think." she nodded.

"Until today…." he continued. "Today he saw Vetis, Zach and another of the fallen, Mastema. Maggie they want you and Zoe."

"For what!" she asked agitated.

"This is the part I do not understand." He told her kneeling in front of her. He let her read the scene that Chuck had emailed.

"What do they mean heaven has waited for a thousand years for a Child like Zoe? What does it matter that I am a vessel?" she asked clearly upset.

"I don't know" he told her stroking her face.

"Who does?" she asked and looked at Gabriel.

"Don't look at me I haven't been up there in centuries." Gabe told them.

"Well who the hell does?" Maggie asked.

***

It was 3:00 in the morning and Maggie was now sitting in bed with Castiel trying to understand what Chuck had written.

"Maggie you need to sleep." Castiel told her.

"I can't sleep with this going on. I need to know what it means."

"Maggie it will be alright Sam and Dean are on their way here. I think Bobby's would be best for now. He has the Panic room. If we ward it against heaven, you will both be safe." he explained his plan.

"What and we live in Bobby's panic room forever?" she snapped.

"Of course not. Just until we get control of Zachariah." he told her.

"I don't like it." she complained "If you ward it against heaven even you get set foot inside Castiel."

"I know, but you will be safe and I will be right outside the door." he reasoned.

"No" she shook her head "Find another way."

"Maggie, you are aware you are being unreasonable." he said with a sigh.

"I'm aware, but we are a family now, I won't go in there without you."

"I know of no other way to keep them all out without warding magic."

"Find another way then." and she laid down.

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh.. He loved her but she was hard headed, and it drove him mad.

Just then Zoe began to cry, then wail. She rarely cried this way. Occasionally during a bath if she wasn't in the mood, and maybe once after a feeding but it was rare.

Maggie and Castiel both jumped up and went to the bassinette. She was bright red from the force of the cries. "It's not time for a feeding I'm still running on empty" Maggie joked picking her up.

"I'll get a bottle" Castiel offered and went down stairs.

Maggie laid Zoe on the bed and changed her diaper. She pulled off her t shirt too. It was mid August and very hot even with the air conditioning. Still no change if anything she was getting louder.

"Shhhh" Maggie told her and held her close to her shoulder rubbing her back. It didn't help, now the lights were flickering in the bedroom.

"It's okay" she whispered, still no change it was almost like the infant was angry. Her eyes flared a deep blue and her little hands were in tight fists.

Then it happened, in the mist of the blinking lights, a tiny pair of wings became visible. Maggie shook her head.

"CASTIEL!" she shouted.

Castiel came back with the bottle, as Zoe wound up for round two. But the only thing he could see, were the tiny white wings, on his daughter.

"This isn't possible." he said dropping the bottle on the bed.

"Apparently it is." Maggie said over the screaming.

He got in bed next to Maggie and took Zoe in his arms and looked at her.

"She is essentially human, she should not have wings." he explained astounded.

"Let's just make the screaming stop then we can worry about the wings" Maggie said wincing.

"I think she is upset because we are upset." he told her.

"Maybe" Maggie agreed.

It wasn't until Castiel lay down with them both and cover them with his wings that she settled down.

Maggie lay her on her stomach so she could get a good look at the baby's wings. Almost white more like a pearl sheen to them.

"She has to hide them Castiel." Maggie said still in shock.

Castiel just looked dazed. "She will once she learns to control them." he told her.

Maggie yawned exhausted.

Castiel leant to her and smiled a small smile. "I love you" he told her. "If we have to face Zach down right here will." He kissed her.

"Now go to sleep" He told her "You will have a long day tomorrow."

"Oh?" Maggie chuckled at him.

"Yes if were are going to stay, then you are going to fight. It's time you learn out to use my grace." he said firmly.


	61. Chapter 58

_**Rated MA for a**_ _**reason**_ _**smut smut and oh yeah smut lol =D**_

**_You all are being too quiet again so i figure i have put you all to sleep or I am posting too fast so i plan to hold off the next few chapters and see how it goes =) dont worry i'm only talking a day or so._**

_Okay last few were boring but needed to be written. next up. smut and fluffy yet interesting C&M moment. and a few other more intersting things. cute Zoe moment too. :)_

_Enjoy and as usual feedback_

_xox_

_EP_

**_isa- worried hope your doing ok long time no hear._**

**_forever- little smut for ya =)_**

**_And to the new reviewer Alba- really curious how far you have gotten and what you are thinking =)_**

58

Castiel, Maggie and Zoe lay in bed. It was late morning, everyone had slept in. Maggie's back was snuggled firmly against Castiel, while Zoe fed, nuzzling contently into her mothers breast. Zoe's wings were still visible, kept mostly closed at her back, but on occasion, they would flutter slightly as if startled.

Castiel watched over both Maggie and their child. The wings had been a surprise to both he and Maggie. He had thought the possibility through. He was certain she would not have wings. His wings were an extension of his true from, they, in general, were not quite contained by his vessel and he usually had to hide them. For Zoe, this body, this human body, was her true form, it should not have wings. Still, she would be able to hide them he thought. She had all this time, they hadn't been apparent even to him at birth.

They hadn't become visible until she became upset. Until she sensed their disagreement, their frustration with each other. Refusing to settle until they made peace. Her senses were strong, he thought.

He would reach over Maggie, occasionally, to stroke Zoe's cheek as she fed, bringing his hand back to Maggie's hip where it rested, trailing the slope to her waist and back again, from time to time, in slow gentle sweeps.

"I love you both" he whispered in Maggie's ear, watching the mother and child again in awe.

"We love you too" she tilted her head up and smiled at him, still he saw worry in her eyes. "What if she can't hide them Castiel?" Maggie questioned, concerned about the wings on the little one.

"She will, give her time." he assured, although, if he were honest, he didn't know for certain.

When Zoe finished the angel took her in his arms as Maggie went into the bathroom. He held her tiny body in his hands, gently slipping a hand just under her wings to support her back and head the other hand under her bottom. She stared up at her father with curiosity and he looked down at her equally as curious.

"You are making your mother crazy with these wings you know." he spoke gently.

She raised her eyebrows at him when he spoke. He chuckled, and raised her forehead to his lips and kissed her.

She gurgled at him a bit. He explained she needed to hide them.

She gurgled at him more. Seeming amused more by the sound of his voice than anything he was saying. He Cradled her to him and soon she was asleep again. He lay her in her bassinette.

Maggie came out of the bath, wearing a t shirt and panties, her hair pulled up. She was looking for a pair of PJ bottoms.

"Where are you going?" Castiel grinned watching her.

"Coffee" Maggie grumbled bleary eyed at him.

"Not yet…" he growled, patting the bed, "come here," his grin a little more wicked now.

She looked at him and laughed, crawling back into bed.

He now wrapped his wings and his arms around her tightly as he released a deep and contented sigh. She buried her face into his chest and relaxed.

The world was about to come down around them again. Castiel knew this, he could feel it. Still, holding her, he somehow knew he would keep them both from harm. Keep them both from Zach and the army of evil he seemed to be building…. And Lucifer. He had just begun his campaign against them. Using images of Maggie and his child, future children to strike fear. It was only the beginning he was aware.

He wondered just how long they could hold out here, in Maggie's Cabin, how long would it be safe? He had no idea of a time frame from the vision Lucifer showed him. He didn't know when it would happen, when it would begin. The future Maggie told him it began with the virus but, that had been contained. At least according Haniel, it was no longer something to fear.

He felt Maggie's mouth lightly trailing wet kisses on his chest, he let out a soft moan, as the sensation pulled him from his thoughts. He was aching to have her again. She knew this and put up no resistance.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her mouth to his own. Tasting her lips and tongue. A soft moaning growl escaped his throat as she responded to his desires.

"You are most frustrating" he told her in deeper than usual rasp.

"I told you I'm okay." she sighed at him.

"It's too soon" he insisted, against the wishes of his own body.

Maggie now let out her own frustrated sigh against him. "Castiel it's my body I think I know." she grumbled at him.

"I'm certain you do" he chuckled, now at her frustration.

"Oh you think this is funny?" she teased him, as she reached out and raked her fingers gentle but firmly, through his wings, in just the spot she knew he liked most.

She then chuckled against his lips as his eyes closed with the sensation of her hand. She teased his lips as she did it again. This time causing a growl to emit from his throat, a playful chortle from her own. She lowered her hand to his face, to stroke, as she teased his lips, allowing him to catch hers, he bit and chewed at her lower lip. A small smile growing across his mouth as his hands caressed her back.

"I've missed you… this" he told her.

"Me too" she breathed against his mouth as she swung a leg up over his hip pulling him against her hard, nothing separating them now but two thin layers of fabric.

"Maggie" he sighed feeling the heat of her against his groin, intensifying his ache, still unsure if he should proceed.

Her leg was around him firmly, she was quite strong now. Yes he could have broken free, if he had truly wanted to but, it wouldn't have been with out effort. Instead of just giving in, he chose to test her strength.

He grabbed her wrist as she reached for his wing, flashing her a grin, he pressed her back to the bed, rolling with her leg still firmly wound around him. She was pinned beneath him as he grabbed her other wrist, He then pushed them both above her head, he drew her free leg in, trapping it with his knee. essentially capturing her, all of it in a slit second.

"Now what?" he asked, with raised eyebrows and a mischievous grin, and that damned head tilt.

"And if I win, I get you?" She asked, realizing he was testing her.

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled "If you can get out of this I will take you." he whispered leaning closer to her face, his eyes darting between her eyes and mouth.

"But I can hurt you now… can't I?" she warned as much as questioned.

"Yes" he nodded. "I certainly believe you could leave a dent or two now." he told her with wide eyes. "I've had worse… fight me!" he persisted.

"We're going to wake Zoe" he hissed at him.

"Fight me!" he repeated. "You can get out of this Maggie, I want to see you do it. I will believe you are healed if you can." he tempted.

"You believe it now or you wouldn't take the risk." she challenged.

"Talk is cheap, stop teasing and fight me!" he squared off against her now.

Her eyes narrowed at him. He was playing rough… he was trying to piss her off she could tell. He was aware her power was always stronger in moments of extreme. Anger, pain, lust, love… he was provoking her. Getting under her skin, his eyes were flaring deep and dark now. He was most serious, he wanted her to fight him.

"Afraid?" he taunted when she didn't act.

"Only of hurting you." she snarled at him now.

His lips curled in to a small knowing smile. He was pissing her off and he knew it. He wanted to, he wanted her to surge and either free herself or trap him. He was betting she would trap him. He knew Maggie, she would never be satisfied just breaking his grip, she would want to retaliate. It was her spirit, it was her nature. He stared down at her, fighting hard to hide the adoration he was feeling for her. He was already impressed, he was holding her quite firmly, this much strength would have harmed an average human long ago.

Maggie thought about the predicament, the head board was brass, real brass a few hundred years old. Not the crap you buy today, it was strong enough, she thought.. Hoped. She had one leg where she needed it.

If he were truly testing, she would have to be fast. That she didn't know if she could pull off. She wasn't an angel she didn't have the fluid movements of Castiel. Hell it was apparent just in the way he walked. She did not share that gracefulness, the fluidity. What the hell, she decided, he wasn't going to give in until she tried.

She gave him one last look, hoping he was sure, hoping he knew what the hell he was doing.

"Do it!" he growled. "Unless you can't" he taunted, bringing his face closer to hers.

She laughed at him. Shot her hands up hard, he didn't lose his grip but he couldn't hold them still either, she grabbed the brass bar, dug in the heel of her trapped foot, arched her back and twisted hard. Turning the both of them to his back. When she was done she was straddling him and now had his wrists pinned.

"Happy?" she questioned out of breath. Lowering her mouth just above his.

He nodded, "Very" then brought his mouth to hers, she teased his mouth, and chuckled. "Who's taking who?" she grinned down at him,

She could feel him hard, as she ground down against him the thin fabric separating them. He broke free of her hands.

"You're mine" he growled in response to this challenge. He tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her mouth down on his and thrusting his hips up against her.

"Then you better hurry" Maggie said breaking his kiss, "…. she isn't going to sleep much longer." she reminded.

"Shh she will." he said certain. Running his fingers through her hair slowly, pulling individual curls taunt before freeing it and seeking another.

She reached down and pushed at his boxers out of the way as best she could, he didn't bother with the panties, he simply tore the side seams away, "Hey I liked those." she grumbled at him.

"Buy more." he told her just before his tongue invaded her mouth.

He reached his hand down and ran a finger between her legs. She was soaking wet. He moaned into her mouth, aching just to feel her slick and hot against his hand.

She shifted her hips against his hand then she felt his cock at her opening.

"Easy" he said breathless, grabbing her hips, as if he didn't expect to feel her against him quite so soon.

"It's okay" she reassured him.

"No… slow" he told her, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay" she chuckled at his nervousness.

She slid down on him slowly, watching his head tilt back as he arched his neck and back, his breath coming out a sharp hiss from the sensation of her.

She leaned forward into his neck and licked and bit at his skin. His hands again buried deep in her curls pressing her mouth harder against his flesh. Hissing as he drew in another breath, now at the feel of her teeth on his flesh. It seemed forever since he had felt her touch him like this.

She raised her head to kiss him. He responded gently, his hands once again in her hair, his eyes locked on hers. "You're okay?" he questioned, as he was inside, deep, her full weight pressing him deeper.

"Yes" she assured him, "don't worry"

His lips curled again into a smile as his wings came up around her.

"Mine" he said ,just before she was flipped to her back as his mouth crashed on hers.

Maggie's hips instinctively raised to meet his thrusts, wings fluttered around her, he was waiting for her neck to arch. His signal she was submitting to him. It came with her first orgasm and he wasted no time sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck growling his own pleasure as she tightened and clenched around him, soaking them both.

Her legs wrapped tight around his torso now, while her fingers dug deep into the layers of his wings. Arching her back so hard she raised even her shoulders off of the bed to meet his thrusting. She was more powerful than she ever had been and he was almost overwhelmed by it. He felt her tighten again as her hand reached down to grasp his hip, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood.

His own ache building it had been so long, he had been full of so much worry, now finally inside her, his release was powerful. Driven by the physical and the motional needs, and this time, something more… something Divine.

After he stay inside her, pinning her down once again. Kissing her, teasing her lips.

"That is just the beginning" he chuckled. "You still have a very long day." he went on.

"Oh really?" she looked up at him.

"Yes I want to see what else you can do."

"I thought that was pretty good." she teased him.

"It was wonderful." he told her kissing her. "But now you have to work Maggie." he explained. "It's time you learn to fight and use the grace inside you."

"It's worse now isn't it? I know you haven't told me because I was pregnant… and… I didn't push."

"Get your shower and coffee, I will take care of Zoe, then we will talk. I need to show you something."

***

Castiel was at the kitchen sink preparing Zoe's bath. He held his daughter up looking at her from all sides. The wings posed a new problem. If she decided she didn't want a bath, and she rarely liked a bath, he was certain the wings could make things very messy, very quickly.

Zoe seemed to dislike water in general. Maggie had tried putting her in the bathtub with her, that resulted in her blowing the light bulbs in the bathroom. They had tried putting her in the shower with both of them, thinking that would make her feel more secure but, that had resulted in burst light bulbs through out the house and the new rule that Zoe only got baths during the day. Castiel as an angel can see as well in the dark as he can in the light, but the prospect of being stuck in the shower, in the dark ,with a wet and slippery infant, was more than Maggie could take.

Dressed only in sweats and prepared for the worst, he slowly lowered Zoe in the warm water. So far so good, she didn't scream, and nothing was flickering, she hadn't managed to turn the microwave on as she had done the other day. He was beginning to relax and things were going well. He was even devising a plan to get her wings dry. He hated damp wings and assumed she wouldn't like the sensation either. He managed to wash her hair without incident and was feeling quite proud of himself, even thought Zoe may have been enjoying the experience for a change. Then Gabriel came in. He didn't just come in to the room, no he came in singing 'I Feel Pretty' at the top of his angelic lungs, causing Castiel to jump a mile and then Zoe to shriek, and wet soapy wings to flap furiously.

"Gabriel" the angel snapped.

Gabe looked around at the mess of bubbles all over the floor counter and cabinets.

"Oooops" he offered, as a light bulb burst over the table and the remaining few flickered. He gingerly stepped closer to a fuming Castiel. "Since when does Sunny have wings?" he asked innocently.

"Not now Gabe" Castiel grumbled, handing him a large towel. "Clean it up!" He said, as he tried to rinse and calm Zoe.

***

Maggie came down once Castiel had Zoe bathed and the mess cleaned up. He was still working on drying her wings when Maggie told him it was now or never for her feeding, as she was about to burst. Castiel had noticed and was grinning ear to ear and even dared reach out to touch when he leaned in for a kiss, as he felt the new improved way bigger boobs were no longer completely off limits.

"Don't even think about it." Maggie said, grabbing his hand, "I'm one good squeeze away from being a leaky mess and I don't feel like changing."

He handed Zoe off to Maggie for feeding and she took her to the nursery for the peace and quiet.

Once Castiel had Gabriel alone in the kitchen, he sat him down to talk. He told him about Maggie, what Haniel had instructed. He explained what had happened in the bedroom, well the parts he needed to share anyway.

"Physically she is much stronger than an average human." Castiel explained to his brother. Describing her ability to escape him in the bedroom earlier.

"And the exertion didn't exhaust her as it has in the past." he went on.

"We need to work on her physical abilities," he concluded.

"But Cass you could have held her down if you wanted to right?" Gabe argued.

"Yes… but I didn't make it easy Gabe… she is strong and it is growing, she will be able to hold her own, with work I believe," Castiel told him. "She is getting stronger everyday." he added.

"You don't honestly believe she will be able to kick an angels ass do you?" Gabe asked.

"I think between her mental abilities and her physical strength she will be able to walk among all of us, Zach included, hold her own if not on her own." Castiel told him.

"But Cass…"

"Gabriel… look at what she did to Zach in Jonesville… Don't forget she is the one who killed Samael. She wasn't nearly this strong then."

"Samael nearly killed her and Zach exhausted her.." Gabriel pointed out.

"She was human when Samael attacked her, and she was pregnant when she turned the tables on Zach.

"Our brother is right Gabriel." Adahiel entered the room and the conversation. "Haniel wishes her to be trained to fight as an angel, he believes she has the power within her.

"I don't have a problem with it" Gabe said, "But Cass remember she is human she will never have the power of an angel"

"That isn't the point, some power is there, she must learn how to use it."

"I would agree." Gabe told him. "But who's going to do this Cass. Are you gonna kick her ass teaching her?"

"We all are." he answered, "Do you think I want to hurt her? Haniel was clear she has to fight and I agree."

Gabe nodded.

"It's not just physical Gabe, she can read me now without even trying." he went on "When I came home yesterday she knew things I didn't tell her, she said it was obvious to her." Castiel expanded.

"Now that's interesting" the arch noted. "Do you think it's just you? I mean, you said since she had your grace you could always feel her. Is it like that?" he asked.

"I don't know, we need to find out just what she can do." Castiel concluded.

"So when do we start?" Gabriel asked still concerned.

"Soon right now I want to take her to the Bible" Castiel told him.

"You're taking her to Edwin?" Gabe said shaking his head.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Cass I don't think a 1500 year old immortal is going to make her feel any better about all of this."


	62. Chapter 59

_Getting close to wrapping this story up we have probably 5 or 6 more chapters to go. I have already started the first short story of the series so yes it will continiue beyond this for those interested. Also once this is wrapped up I have a few fluffy/smutty little scenes that for what ever reason didnt make the cut for the story here. I will either add them at the end out of context or state a new location for the collection. _

_This part will now start to answer some questions but again i warn you there will still be quite a lot left hanging so that i can continue_

_there is another o/c added here Edwin. Would like to know if he is reading well. I sort of like him and he holds the key to many questions._

_Enjoy _

_xox_

_EP_

59

Castiel went upstairs to shower and change. He was in and out quickly, concluding that showering alone was a bore. He was dressing in the bedroom when he heard the Winchesters arrive.

"Hey" Maggie said, coming in the bedroom, "The boys are here."

"I heard." he answered looking back at her.

She went to the bed and crawled across to behind where he sat. Wrapping her arms around his neck and bare shoulders she nuzzled into his neck.

"I should have waited on you." she sighed. Looking over his shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing." he chuckled.

She planted a kiss on the back of his shoulder then rested her head against it and listened to his heart, as he pulled on socks.

He turned his head to look behind him at her leaning against him. He smiled and nudged his shoulders till she moved, then he flopped back and extended an arm for her to lay in. Curling the arm around her as she did. She lay her head on his chest.

"What are you going to show me?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you to the Bible your father left." he explained.

"Where is it?"

"Near Rome."

"Where?"

"Underneath a very ancient monastery."

"Yeah I kinda had the feeling this wasn't going to be a sightseeing trip." she chuckled.

"Definitely not."

"Why leave it there?"

"An old friend is there. Watching over it."

"Who?"

"Edwin"

"Who's Edwin."

"He's an immortal?"

"A what?"

"Michael used his body many years ago, in exchange he wanted immortality. It was granted."

"You can do that?" she said shocked.

"Michael can."

She was quiet after that. Castiel was bemused with the way Maggie accepted all of this. After her initial doubt, once she was convinced, it was never an issue again. She never backed away and she had always been willing to stand and fight beside him… even if she didn't stand a chance. He was the one trying to hide her, making her afraid, he vowed to do it no more. He wasn't exactly sure when this thought went from theory to fact. He had promised over and over to do just this but, it never worked, he always found himself choosing to protect her, rather than frighten her. Usually making her angry in the process. At the time He couldn't see that it his actions caused her more fear than any thing he could have told or shown her.

But now it was different, if she asked, he answered. There were some things he would rather not tell her. Like the vision Lucifer had given him. There was no need for her to know those details, it would only cause her pain to even think it. There are times they wouldn't agree, like hiding at Bobby's but, he was now willing to listen to her. He had gone into this wanting to prepare her, he had and he still was determined Maggie would know everything he knew that could prove useful to her. He continues to fill her head with centuries of information, ancient alphabets spells, rituals and more yet, somehow she keeps up. That alone is astounding to him. But this change is something else. It came with the birth of Zoe. It came during those 12 hours she labored with his child, while he could do nothing more than watch and wait, while she did this wondrous and terrifying thing.

She did it calmly, he had witnessed human births, he knew they were not calm. But she was calm, while he was helpless and often times frightened. He never left her see it, he stayed strong and stoic he hoped he did, he tried to. But there were moments, he felt as if he couldn't watch another second of her pain, he silently prayed to his father to ease it somehow, even though he knew that it was necessary. He learned during those 12 hours that she could be stronger than he had ever imagined and he could be very weak. She was strong enough to stand beside him, strong enough to know the truth.

***

Downstairs Zoe made her rounds between the Winchesters both of which were rather impressed by her wings.

"So when that happen?" Dean questioned, nodding to Zoe and her wings while he and Castiel were in the kitchen getting a beer.

"Last night, Maggie and I disagreed about how to handle Zach and they appeared in the middle of it." he explained.

"Disagreed… you mean argued." Dean said with a chuckle.

"We did not argue, we were both frustrated with the situation that is all." he explained.

"Fair enough" Dean responded, "So what… this is her way of throwing her weight around… showing you who's boss now?" Dean chuckled at the thought of the angel being played by his infant daughter.

"I don't think so," the angel chuckled," Like Maggie, her power is most apparent when she becomes agitated, I think she sensed, we were upset and this was the result."

"Maggie doesn't look happy about it." Dean pointed out.

"She is concerned about hiding them. I have to agree if she can not hide them. It could pose a problem." Castiel told him.

"So what's the plan for Zach? Hiding out at Bobby's seems to be the best bet." Dean continued.

Castiel shook his head "No, Maggie wants to stay here, come what may. So that is what we will do."

"Whoa Cass, Bobby has the panic room, they will both be a lot safer there." Dean protested

"We are working now to reinforce the property… If we ward against the fallen and Demons, we should only have to worry about Zach coming close."

"What about the others… his crew, Vetis and the new guy?"

" I am working on a plan to eliminate them."

"Yeah… but, Cass.. Zach has most of heaven on his side."

"Haniel is working on something. If he can prove Zach's connection to the fallen-"

"But that won't get rid of him." Dean cut the angel off.

"No but it will limit his resources greatly."

"So what do you need from us?" the hunter asked.

"Help with Maggie."

"What kind of help?

"It's time she learns to hunt." Castiel proposed

"What? Cass… Dude.. What the hell?"

"I know, I know… I have tried very hard to keep her away from all of this. Especially since Samael. But… This is her life now, it is what I do and she needs to learn." the angel explained.

"Cass? She can go back to tracking leads with Bobby and-" Dean said shaking his head only to be cut off by the angel.

"Dean we both have had very similar, yet different visions of the future, but in both we have ended up in the same place doing the same thing. Trying to win this war. Maggie must know how to hunt and fight to survive if that is our future. I would be doing her a disservice if I didn't teach her."

"You ever gonna tell me what Lucifer showed you?" Dean asked solemnly.

"Enough…. I saw enough, to know I need to do things differently." Castiel answered quietly.

Castiel had never shared the details of his visit to the future with anyone but Gabriel, Much like Dean never told the angel of his own experiences with future Cass. However, after this conversation, it wasn't lost on Dean that his future didn't contain a Maggie or a Zoe. For the first time, he began to realize that perhaps Cass's vision contained the reason why. Perhaps that is why his friend was now so adamant Maggie know the ropes. He would help her anyway he could.

***

Alba and Gabe had agreed to sit with Zoe while Castiel took Maggie to visit Edwin and show her the Bible.

"Dress warm" Castiel told Maggie as she was changing.

"Some girls get dinner and a movie I get mud, muck, and old dead guys." Maggie teased him. as she changed her tank for a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Okay, okay.. You have a point… we should do more normal things." he chuckled, pulling her against him before she could finish dressing. Running his hands over her bare shoulders, teasing her with his mouth… I think we make up for it in other ways he whispered. Before kissing her.

"Yes." she giggled at him pulling away from his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head back to look up at him

He continued teasing, her lips, something he had done from the beginning… she hoped he never stopped playing this game, their game. Silly as it seemed it meant more than any words he could ever speak.

Maggie finally had to remind him.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving?" she asked.

He let out a soft growl, "Yes" he sighed, releasing her reluctantly.

***

When Maggie opened her eyes she was standing in front of what looked to be ruins, of some large stone, maybe marble, maybe not building.

"Lovely" she said rolling her eyes. "We're going in there?" she asked unsure, the structure or what was left of it looked like it could come down at any moment.

"Actually at one time it was quite lovely." the angel pointed out.

"I'm sure… but it doesn't look safe."

"Don't worry" he said squeezing her hand "We aren't going in, we're going under."

"Oh that's so much better." she said, wide eyed.

Castiel chuckled. "You are with me, you will be perfectly safe." he said leading her by the hand around the side of the ruins to an exposed stone stairway.

Maggie peered down the stairway, "Dark and smelly, you've outdone yourself. Really when this whole apocalypse thing is over you need write a book on romance." She teased.

"Trust me" he told her, rolling his eyes.

He started down a few steps then turned to take her hand. "Come on… I've got you. Just be careful some of the stones are loose." he warned as she followed him then she stopped.

"It's too dark" she complained.

"Okay stay still" he told her reaching in the small tote and pulling out the flash light. "Better?" he asked turning it on.

"Yes" she nodded

"Almost there just hold on to me."

Finally at the bottom, Maggie took the flashlight and shone it around the room the were in it was pretty much what she imagined. Cracked stone walls and floors, damp with a few inches of water pooled here and there, roots and vines poking through, with patches of moss growing everywhere. Not to mention something smelled dead.

She screwed up her face at the smell and the appearance and looked at the angel.

"It gets better" he defended.

"I hope so." she sighed.

He took her hand and held it tightly "Just stay with me" he said as he navigated the tunnels as if he had been there hundreds of times before.

Maggie was just starting to relax it seemed Castiel knew where he was going so long as she held on to him she wasn't going to get lost. They rounded another corner "We're not far, you still okay?" he asked.

"Yes" and then she heard a noise.. "What's that?" she asked about the little rustling noises, although she had a pretty good idea what it was, she wanted Castiel to tell her it was anything in the world other than what it was.

"Rats" he answered.

She stopped moving "Yeah that's what I thought you were gonna say."

"It's okay Maggie"

"I hate rats… really hate them" she told him shaking her head.

He chuckled at her. "It's okay, they wont bother you."

She shook her head.

He tilted his head at her. "You're afraid of rats?" he asked.

"Terrified is a better word." she told him "And I'm not all that fond of spiders while we're on the subject." she went on. "But I really hate rats"

He pulled her against his chest. "I was beginning to think you weren't afraid of anything." he chuckled, as he kissed the top of her head. Felt how still her body was in his arms.

"You really are afraid" he said gently.

"Yeah rats, spiders, snakes.. That bout covers it" she told him. "I can't go in there." she told him quite seriously.

"Maggie it will be okay. They won't even come near you. Please we've come this far. You've faced much worse. You'll be okay I promise."

She closed her eyes and nodded. He held her hand even tighter. "You'll be fine, I've got you." he told her.

They continued on and Castiel did his best to keep her calm as the rustling noise became louder and more urgent as the hairy little creatures ran for cover at the sight of them. Finally Maggie could see a dim light ahead.

"It that it? Where we are going?" she questioned hopeful.

"Yes" he answered squeezing her hand.

They entered in to a room of sorts, it was dimly lit by candles and oil lamps, the same stone walls and floor, there were shelves more than Maggie could count they seemed to fill the room. The shelves were full of books, very old books and other items boxes, and jars mostly, but other things too. Swords, and knives even a few rifles, many other odds and ends.

There was a fireplace, or at least it served as one on the far wall with a worn rocking chair and stand in front of it and a small table to the side that. it appeared someone used it as a desk.

"Stay right here" Castiel instructed, "Let me find Edwin."

Maggie nodded, more interested now in the room and it's contents. She looked up at the books. The titles were all written in some ancient language or another, she recognized them from Castiel's teachings but still couldn't actually read them.

Castiel returned with an old man, really old, he was short and hunched over his eyes glazed over and gray with age. He had to be blind as a bat, Maggie thought looking at him. He wore an old monks robe and sandals. This was Edwin.

Castiel introduced her to him and he held out his very wrinkled and bone thin hand to her.

"Come sit down," he urged her in a pleasant voice. Leading her further into the room towards a larger table.

"I would like to show her fathers bible." Castiel told him.

"Of course as I told you when you brought it to me, it should be in her care anyway." the old man spoke to Castiel with an I told you so tone, that sort of made Maggie want to chuckle.

He went into another room still muttering at the angel. Castiel just drew in a deep breath, and gave a small eye roll to no one in particular. He came back out of the room holding the book wrapped in fabric and twine in his hand. He handed it to Maggie.

"I'm just happy to see he has gotten over his other foolishness. I told him the day he came to me with this, it was a bad idea. Running off like that. He is an angel, He should just blast Zachariah to hell." he said shaking his head at the angel.

Maggie chuckled, just under her breath, seeing her angel get chastised by the older man.

"Yes Edwin I know and obviously we have remedied the situation… for now." Castiel told him, trying to remain respectful.

"Well Yes… for now." he agreed "And the little one.. She is well?" He questioned, looking at both of them through the gray unseeing eyes.

"Perfect" Maggie told him adding "Thank you"

"Well you didn't bring her all this way just to pick up the bible," he said looking at Castiel, "I would imagine you have questions about the child? Am I right?" he said looking at both of them again.

"Castiel nodded "Many"

"Well then sit down… Let's see if I can answer them."

Castiel sat next to Maggie and he began.

Castiel was direct, "Edwin, why is heaven and hell so interested in our daughter?"


	63. yes, yet again another note

I** will update here all my missing readers are home safe and sound =) see my happy face lol**

A few things then I will go back into my corner and type away.

1 I feel like crap suddenly, I think having my days and nights mixed up on and off over the last several months has finally taken it's toll lol… Hubby is home and beginning to take over some of the phone duties for his business again (phone is why I end up awake all night) so I am going to slow this down a bit and try to remember how a normal person sleeps. I am planning on spending a few days getting caught up on some sleep and hopfully turned around! =D

2 Several readers have gone missing, (2 that really concern me… hope you both are okay) or at least fallen silent. I take this to mean. This has really begun to suck or I've finally bored you to tears, or perhaps you all just find the real world more interesting lol. I don't know unless you tell me what you think. Either way I will finish the story… and yes continue as I know I have a few readers who would like me to. I swear I have most quiet readers ever lol I know you are there and my Fav and alert status keeps rising you are all just so quiet! I don't bite!

3 I am writing the last 4 or 5 chapters simultaneously it could take a few days to start posting them. If I don't post right way don't worry I haven't become discouraged I'm just working out the last of the twists and turns. as of now I have 3 of the last 4 maybe 5 written more than half. it is just the one where the shit hits the fan I havent started yet. mostly because I havent decided on an ending lol Mostly because the little group, mention above, has gone AWOL on me!!! lol. guess i have to pull this one out solo.

Okay that's it hope I haven't bored you all. Yes I am still a bit worried about the few I haven t heard from as they were very involved and 2 of 4 regular readers who let me bounce ideas off of them. Oh well.

Again feel like crap and heading back to bed today lol. (yes I know this will help me get my days and nights figured out lol) yes that was sarcasm lol

Hope you are still enjoying =)

Xox

EP


	64. Chapter 60

_ lots going on here, This is a lot of dialog again, edwin explains a lot of loose ends Casteil waffels alot. because I found it is what he does best the whole struggle of right and wrong in this relationship. now as for the ritual yes this is actually found in a bit of mythology which is why i went with this angle that and i need Maggie to be changed for the final showdown (at least for this part) corny eh im no so sure.. enjoy i have the next one about half way there and the last one nearly written it is just the show down i haven touched yet. lol _

_and yes i did get some extra sleep lol_

_enjoy feed back please_

_xox_

ep

60

"It's all in the book" Edwin said patting it with his gnarled hand.

"I thought no one could read it?" Maggie questioned.

"That is correct."

"Then how…?"

"Not everything in this book is a secret Margaret. But everything of importance is in the book." he explained.

Edwin detailed, the Ritual involved, how the book was re-written.

"The writer is possessed by the spirit from one sunrise until the next, that is all, it takes no longer her told her."

"But that's impossible." Maggie said looking at the size of the book.

The old man chuckled at her, "You think like a human."

Then turning to Castile "She thinks too much like a human."

"Yes and considering what I have learnt about most angels it is one of her better qualities." Castiel defended.

He sighed "Perhaps but, she will never understand thinking this way."

"I get it." Maggie spoke up rolling her eyes, at the old man, now it was Castiel's turn to stifle a chuckle.

"After it is written," he continued. "The old book will be destroyed, burnt to be precise."

"And then?"

"Castiel will bring the ashes to me.. And the new book will remain in your care until you pass it on."

"But what's the point of it?"

"That is not up to us to decide. Just have faith there is a purpose and eventually it will be revealed." he told her.

Maggie again felt as if she were being led in circles. Castiel could read her frustration with the old man and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Edwin?" Castiel started. "Do you know anything about a prophesy involving Maggie and myself?"

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes at the angel, she could have smacked him and probably would have, if they hadn't been sitting right in front of this strange old man. She was sick to death of this stupid prophesy, and last they spoke of it he agreed. No one understood it and it was beginning to feel it was some cosmic joke.

"Of course it is in the book as well, or was." he old man replied.

"Was?" Castiel questioned

"Yes there are 4 more pages still missing"

"Four more?"

"Yes" Edwin explained. "The book has transferred hands many times in the last 700 years, eventually it was lost somehow, stolen from the bloodline, your bloodline." he said nodding at Maggie. "It was found by Haniel, this last time but, 11 pages were missing, The group who had the book, took the pages and attempted to translate a summoning ritual."

"That is why Haniel needed my father?" Maggie realized.

"Yes, the manuscript was destroyed and the pages were returned to the book. However, the other 4 pages remain missing."

"And those pages are the prophesy." Maggie asked eager.

"It is not really as much a prophesy so much as a story, 4 pages of it are still missing."

"I thought this was a language known only to God? How can anyone translate it?" she pressed.

Edwin unwrapped the book and flopped it open with far less care than Maggie would have used with a book this old.

"Look closely" he told them both. "The language is made up of every alphabet ever used on earth, with nuances of every language ever spoken."

Once Edwin pointed it out, this fact was now obvious to Castiel.

"Still how could one begin to translate this, they would need a vast knowledge and even then it would take lifetimes, more than one, more than ten, just to translate a page of this." Castiel pondered out loud.

"Or a computer." Maggie stated the obvious.

"Maggie some of these alphabets… have been obsolete for thousands of years." Castiel told her.

"So a few letters and words are missing, even wrong, I would bet the general Idea would still come through." she told him.

"Perhaps" he nodded.

"And we've seen these pages…. Remember?" she added.

"Yes" he nodded, realizing they were the same as the photos Sam found online.

Edwin was now looking at them as wide eyed, as the old man could. "You have seen the missing pages?" he questioned.

"Sort of Castiel" told him, "We've seen pictures."

"Do you know who possesses the pages?" He asked.

"No" Maggie told him.

"You should, because they obviously have interest in knowing you." he pointed out.

Castiel almost felt his heart skip a beat at Edwin's last statement. How could he have not realized before. Even if he didn't know the pages came from this book, he should have realized who ever possessed those pages held an interest in Maggie and himself. Even if they didn't know who they were, they knew what they were, what they were meant to do… or wished to find out.

"Okay that's a little creepy." Maggie said looking at the angel.

"We'll find out who is." he said squeezing her hand.

"I have a better question." Maggie told him, wanting to get back to the reason they were still there.

"Of course… what is it?"

"The original one… Do you know why Zachariah and Mastema are so interested in our child?"

The old man nodded with a small smile. "It is in the book as well."

Great it's all in the book no one can read. Why cant he just answer the questions? Who is this guy? Some angelic version of Yoda? She thought.

Castiel finally spoke up.

"Can you tell us what you know?

"The story it's self goes back… well a long time… from around the fall of Lucifer. That was when the fallen walked the earth and mated with humans."

"Their children of course were demons as hell had already claimed the souls of the fallen. They told the stories of Angels mating with the daughters of chosen men. Chosen would mean vessel." He explained further for Maggie.

"See that is what they were trying to do, repopulate the earth with divine beings but, as I said, hell had already claimed them, they were no longer divine or angelic… They were tainted by evil and the children were tainted by the same evil. Being such they had no grace and weren't even acceptable as vessels, wreaking havoc on many bloodlines in the process.. " he explained

"So Angels can mate with the chosen daughters? Vessels?" Castiel questioned.

"Of course where do you think your child came from?" the old man chuckled.

"Any vessel" the angel questioned further.

"Of course any vessel… except your own of course, you would need your vessel to mate and I would imagine it very difficult to impregnate yourself." he chuckled and wheezed, loudly.

"Castiel nodded understanding."

"And the children of this union." Maggie asked concerned.

The old man reached his shriveled hand across the table and patted Maggie's hand. "They are special, not evil. They are sort of like you." he explained gently.

"What do you mean… like me?"

"You are a vessel yet you contain an angels grace.. Or part of it." he explained. "The offspring of such a union, would also be a vessel with their own grace. Powerful in their own right, but still able to contain more."

"How powerful will Zoe be?" Castiel asked.

"Not as powerful as you and certainly not as powerful as an angel with heaven at the helm, but she will be impressive just the same."

"What is she?" Maggie asked.

"Essentially she is an earthbound angel. She has ties to both worlds but, for now she can only live in one… this one."

"Are there others?" Castiel questioned the old man.

"Not for a very long time. The fallen are not very fond of them." he said ominously.

"That explains…" Maggie trailed off

"Yes" Edwin answered solemnly with a nod. "The important thing is that the two of you have found each other. She will be safe with you and the boy as well."

"Boy?" Maggie questioned

"Yes" the old man nodded knowingly "There will be a son as well."

Maggie shook her head.

"Yes" the old man told her with a chuckle. "It is written it will happen."

"What is written?" Castiel pressed him, although he had already been given this bit of information during his vision of the future.

The old man sighed.

"As the story is told, the soldier of heaven who does battle in hell and survives, discovers discord, blasphemy, a heretic in heaven and remains on earth to battle side by side with humans."

"That would be you Castiel." He told him.

"As a result of his decision, he his set apart from heaven." he went on to explain, "You see Castiel you are not fallen, or cast out, merely set apart."

"After a bloody battle with Lucifer the soldier loses his faith and with it the ability to use his grace, he finds himself in the care of a human woman, the daughter of a chosen man. This is where he discovers love, The power of human love."

"This woman would be you" he says nodding at Maggie.

"She heals him with her spirit and her flesh" the old man says with a slight knowing smile. "The first gift you are given is a child. A girl. The child will save her from the princess of hell, but will not save her life."

"The second gift you give her is you own grace, this will save her life and make her whole again, and with it she will save your life and destroy deaths dark angel."

Edwin paused a moment looking at Castiel. "You will find much debate on this among your brothers, most will feel that giving her your grace was wrong, making her an abomination."

Castiel nodded, he was more than aware his brothers did not approve.

"But it is quite clear, this was the appropriate action, this is what was meant to happen." Edwin stressed and went on.

"The third gift is another child. A son. His birth marks a turning point, but I have no idea what it is." He finished.

"Is that all of it?" Castiel asked.

"Not quite" the old man told them. "You are to be bound." he said. "By blood. It is the only way for the Boy to arrive safely in this world."

Castiel looked up at the older man sharply at the mention of this ritual. "No" he said firmly.

"It is the only way Castiel, but we will speak of this later." The older man said looking at Maggie.

"Is there more?" Castiel asked changing the subject?"

"Well obviously there is more but, that is all that is known." Edwin told them.

"I still don't understand why Zoe is so important to the fallen and to heaven." Maggie told him.

"The fallen will want to know what makes her different from their own attempts at producing divine offspring, But most of all, she is a human angel, she has her own grace. Can you imagine an angel who can be possessed by a demon, the power that would result?"

Maggie didn't want to and neither did Castiel.

" As for Heaven, well, all I can tell you is, Angels and Vessels are capable of Mating, producing children and falling in love for a reason. If heaven allows this, there is a purpose. As for Zachariah, I'm sure he sees Maggie and the child as a problem, something he hadn't figured into his plan. It is easier to eliminate them than risk them proving to be too important a tool for either side." he finished and then looked to Castiel.

"Castiel would you be so kind as to locate a few items for me." Edwin asked.

"Of course" he replied standing.

Edwin rattled off a few numbers and letters designating the particular shelves and placement of the items he wanted. Castiel went to retrieve them. When he was out of earshot.

"Margaret?" Edwin said

"Maggie" she corrected.

"Maggie," he allowed the correction, and went on.

"There are things you should know. Decisions you should be part of." He told her his voice low and quiet, leaning closer to her.

"Castiel was always the perfect soldier… trusted, faithful beyond reproach, obedient, almost painfully so." he started.

" It was due to those attributes he was chosen to come here so often. Michael brought him here not long after I accepted his gift of immortality. I have known him… well, as long as I have been this way in this place." he explained.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"I am over 1500 years old." he told her almost proudly.

Maggie nodded.

"As I was saying, He has come to me over the years, to procure the things needed to complete a ritual, or ward or kill some evil thing. Occasionally, to bring me something that should not be left to humanity. At first on orders from Michael, or another superior, more recently on his own." he relayed.

"You see, that is what I do here, that is what most of what you see here is. Things that humanity should not have, things of which they should have no knowledge. That is my purpose, to safeguard and store the items and knowledge."

Maggie nodded, understanding what he meant but, not why he was telling her.

"Castiel brought you here, in all of these years he has never brought anyone with him, no one. Not even a brother. Certainly other angels come. Gabriel often just for company." he told her and she wondered, if he were aware that Gabe hadn't been acting as an angel for centuries.

"His bringing you tells me he trusts you explicitly."

Maggie thought she understood what the old man was saying, "I would never betray his trust Edwin."

"I know that." he said again patting her hand. "I never dreamt he was the one foretold, not until he brought me the bible, even when he would come to me, on his own, even when I knew he was removed from heaven. I never would have thought it was him."

The old man sighed and looked behind him to make sure the angel was still occupied.

"He loves you fiercely, When he brought the bible to me, he told me everything about you, his life, his new human life. He begged me to find away to release you from this obligation. There is none I told him that, he wouldn't believe. " he continued.

"He does foolish things, but he means well." he added in a whisper.

"Do you know something, I should?" she asked

"I simply know the world is coming down around us all. I know to two of you come from very different worlds, it won't be easy." he sighed.

"Your differences will become quite apparent in the days and years to come. He will need your guidance as much, maybe more, than you will need his. Maggie you must know and believe, because he refuses to. You are meant to be his companion for eternity, do you understand."

"For eternity? It's not possible I'm human and that cannot be changed."

"Of course it can, I am 1596 years old." Edwin chuckled.

"You mean?" Maggie asked wide eyed

"Yes." Edwin said, again checking the location of Castiel. "He thinks he will become human, This is not what is meant to be, it is not possible in the way he thinks."

Maggie understood that Edwin meant, no matter what Castiel thought, he would always be an angel. He would never be human, not technically, he would never grow old and he would never die. Then again, did she really want to end up like this shriveled old man in front of her?

"How? How is it done, Castiel said only Michael could grant this."

"No what Michael gave to me was somewhat different, I was his vessel, he used my body very briefly to gather information." he began.

"At the time the monastery was a store house for tools of evil, much less than what you see now but, the same. I was in charge, I spoke to angels even then. I agreed, he could use me, on the condition that I would be able to maintain my position… well forever." he explained

"I was old then, 92 to be exact. I had seen my family and my friends and my brothers die, yet I was terrified of death. I chose to live on, alone, here and serve heaven as best I could." he finished

"How is that different?"

"Michael preformed a spell, if you like ,a little angel magic and I live on." he explained. "I am not bound to him, I am not connected to him. We are not one. He simply made it possible for me to live on.

Maggie was beginning to understand.

"The two of you are to be bound. You will be connected, you will share each others blood and life, the blood of an angel, when shared with a human will bind them for eternity. There is no going back, you will truly be connected.

"I would never die?"

"Not by any practical means" Edwin chuckled.

"Then why didn't he just use his blood to save me?"

"Because it wouldn't have healed you… and because you must consent and give your blood in return." He conveyed

"Why is he so against it?"

"I do not know. He is certainly devoted to you." Edwin said solemnly.

Castiel returned with a box and a book and numerous other items, lying them on the table in front of Edwin. He thanked the angel and then went on. "Maggie and I were just discussing how long I have known you."

"Edwin I know what you were discussing." he said matter of fact.

"How?" Maggie asked.

Castiel just shook his head.

"You were listening, you were in my head?" She questioned.

"Yes" he said again matter of fact as he looked down where she was sitting. "Maggie don't be angry. Once I realized what Edwin had sent me after, I knew what he was going to do." he said turning his head towards the old man, giving him a wary look.

"Castiel" Edwin began his defense, "This involves her as well, she should know her options."

"I don't wish to change her more than I already have." Castiel said exasperated.

"Maybe you should ask me what I want." Maggie pointed out.

Castiel sighed and nodded at her, and again shot Edwin an irritated glance that seemed to roll right of the old man.

"Maggie I need a word with Castiel" Edwin said, with his own exasperation.

She left them to talk, temped to return the favor and crawl inside Castiel's head, she didn't. Instead she busied herself looking over the books lined on the various shelves.

***

Once home and settled, Zoe asleep in her bassinette and Maggie in the bathroom running water for a shower. Castiel tried to find the words to explain to her why he did not want the binding.

She hadn't mentioned it, not on the way back out of the tunnels, not once they were home, not while she fed Zoe and not even when she brought the sleeping baby upstairs to bed but, he knew it was bothering her. She seemed fine, not even angry at him for eavesdropping in on her conversation with Edwin, still she was hurt he could tell.

It wasn't that he didn't want this. Hell he had thought about it hundreds of times. He knew of the ritual, he knew it's meaning, he wasn't the first angel to fall in love and this is how those that did, committed to that union. This was not his issue, the obstacle was that he truly did not want to change her more than he already had. He loved her humanity and he feared taking it away. He didn't want her to become some eternal being, who would eventually lose the essence of what she truly was.

He went into the bathroom with her, stood behind her as she pulled off her shirt, he lowered his mouth to her bare shoulder as she worked on the button of her jeans.

"You know I love you right?" he whispered, pulling her hair to the side and dragging his lips across her shoulder.

"Of course" she answered.

She unzipped her jeans and he moved his hands to push them down over her hips, as he kissed across the back of her shoulder.

"You know I will always be with you…. Right?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

"Castiel you can stop feeling guilty." she chuckled

He sighed. "Maggie I have thought about this hundreds of times." he confessed. "I don't want to change you."

She nodded "Okay…" accepting his reason without argument, "you coming?" she asked nodding to the shower.

"Of course" he said with a small grin, still he felt she was not quite right.

In the shower he let his fingers trail through the thick lather of bubbles that covered her body, left behind by the sponge he held in his other hand. He had to admit he couldn't imagine a time when she would no longer be with him, he didn't care if it was in 100 years or 1000, he wouldn't even allow himself to think it could happen, that she could grow old and die while he had to go on alone. Or worse, if she were injured again, this time so badly his grace couldn't repair her, he would want to do it then, and he knew it would be to late.

Then there was his son, the son yet to be conceived, or really even considered. What Edwin said, binding her was the only way he could arrive safely in this world. Obviously something would happen to Maggie in the coming months, something that without immortality, one or both would not survive.

He knelt, massaging lower on her body with the sponge, watching the trail of thick lather slowly trail down her legs as he made small circles against her skin. He could see her lean into the tile wall, stretching out muscles as she rolled her neck, relaxing at his touch.

He stood behind her and leant into her, pressing himself fully against her lowering his mouth to Maggie's ear as his hands caressed her shoulders.

"You understand what it means?" he asked gently.

"I understand it means something different to me, than it does to you." she said softly.

"Not really," he told her. "It means you are mine, you always will be and nothing can change it, It means I have given you all I can. As an angel I have nothing to give but myself, my blood, the power contained in it. It means nothing can ever separate us, neither of us will ever have a deeper connection to anything than we do each other, I will know, you, your pain, your joy, I will never be complete with out you, nor you me…" he told her in a whisper, his mouth pressed against her ear.

"I know." was her only answer.

"Those things are already true Maggie, I have given you my grace not my blood, My blood will change you even more. You will live forever Maggie, at least you will not die by conventional means. You wont be an angel, you will be a human doomed to live forever." he went on.

"Will I be with you?"

"Of course that is the point, I will take you, I will choose you, over everything else, we will both leave what we are, were, behind for the other." he explained.

"And this is terrible to you?" she asked confused.

"No I feel I already have, I would become human today if I could, to be with you."

"But you can't, you never can, not really."

"I'm not convinced. He whispered.

" I don't want it this way, I would give up everything for you and from what I understand… I will." she told him. "I'm selfish, I'm sorry."

"You are not selfish" he defended her.

"You don't understand, I would rather spend eternity with you than die without you." She said, turning around to look at him, then pulling away and leaving him under the steaming water alone.

***

Castiel made his way down the stairs in the dark. The house was again full, Gabe and Alba had claimed the spare bed in the nursery and the Winchesters were sprawled between the sofa and over stuffed chair.

He moved quietly to the front door and let himself out onto the front porch, setting himself down in one of the large wicker chairs with a sigh.

'Maybe taking her to Edwin was a bad idea' he thought to himself. Things had been fine, he'd dare say perfect since Zoe was born, aside from the new scare Zach put into everyone, but so far even that had worked according to plan. He stood up to pace, The house was secure, if Zach had attempted to get at Maggie or Zoe it hadn't worked so far. His family was protected.

His family the words repeated in his head, he was committed to them, Maggie and Zoe, even the Winchesters, were more brothers to him than most of his own. He had Gabe and Adahiel, then there was Haniel, he should have never doubted him. Yes he did have a family.

He leaned on the banister looking up at the night sky, how different it all seemed from down here. He still wondered if he saw the same thing Maggie did when she looked up. Was it all the same. Was he somehow jaded or perhaps was she. That was his biggest fear, she would see the world differently with less wonder, with less compassion. She would lose that part of her he fell in love with, the part of her that caused her to pick him up out of the puddle and take him home. The part of her that loved him.

He was selfish too.

The front door opened and Sam and Dean peered out guns drawn.

"Cass?" Dean questioned. "Sam it's Cass put the gun away." he told his brother.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, as the brothers walked out onto the porch.

"Nothing" Castiel said in a low voice, leaning against the banister facing the front yard, not turning to look at them.

"You hear something?" Dean asked trying to get an idea why the angel would be out on the porch in the middle of the night.

"No" he answered with a sigh. "I just needed to think." he admitted sounding irritated.

"You and Maggie have a fight?" Dean pressed.

"Not really." he said looking at the hunter briefly, then again turning away to look into the yard.

" 'Not really.' Sounds like a fight to me." Dean continued to press.

"We just aren't seeing eye to eye" the angel said, this time with clear irritation.

"It happens." Sam said trying to be comforting, while having no idea what the problem really was.

"Have I changed her?" Castiel asked out of the blue.

"Umm what do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Is she different, is she still human? Have I made her something else?" he elaborated.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "She's human Cass, she has her moments, yeah but… trust me she acts just like any human woman I know."

"Dean" Sam sighed, shooting his brother an annoyed glance, before continuing.

"No Cass you haven't changed her, yeah she is stronger and can do a few things she didn't before, but…. She is still Maggie" he told him reassuringly.

"What's this about Cass?" Dean asked outright.

Castiel sighed and explained the binding ritual what it meant and what it would do.

"And you said no?" Dean questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I said I didn't want to change her." He explained.

"Really and she isn't pissed off?" Dean pushed.

"No she is just… I don't know, hurt or made sad by it." he told him.

Dean released a small sarcastic chuckle and tilted his head, "Well yeah, most women in her position would be." Dean told him.

The angel narrowed his eyes at the hunter and then looked away again with his jaw set. "I understand the parallel Dean." he said flat. "I understand what this act represents."

"Then you know why she's pissed." Dean sighed sitting down in the chair and propping his feet on the banister, as he continued.

"Cass It's like refusing to take your high school sweetheart to the prom, or better yet, letting the woman you love, risk her life and have your kid, then refuse to marry her when the opportunity comes along…. No wait it's exactly like that!" Dean told him, becoming irritated himself.

Castiel looked at the hunter, "What's a prom? I'll take her." then added, "This is not equal to human marriage, it will change her Dean, it will change her forever." he said exasperated.

"You don't know a lot about marriage." Dean said cocking his head.

"It's not funny Dean. If we do this she will be immortal, not only will she have my grace but, my blood as well. I will also have hers. I will no longer belong to heaven… and she will be… different." He enlightened the hunter.

"Do you belong to heaven now?" Dean questioned.

"No." the angel replied matter of fact. "That part is not an issue."

"Did giving her your grace make her different?" Sam asked.

"Stronger, she has other abilities but, I think she is the same… she is still human." the angel replied.

"The real question Cass, is do you want to do this?" Dean stated.

Castiel nodded, "I have thought about it since my first week here." he admitted to the brothers.

"Then what's the problem" Dean asked confused.

"Many things." he expressed.

"Like" Sam questioned.

"We will be deeply connected, even more so than with my grace alone. It could be overwhelming." he confessed.

"So what you afraid you'll turn into a drooling horndog?" Dean cracked. "Got news for ya… I been around you two.. You already are half the time…"

Castiel looked back up at the sky and released an exasperated laugh, "Half?" he questioned "There are moments I can think of little else" he admitted shaking his head in wonder.

"There ya go first part solved." Dean said. "Look you already are connected, what did you say? Like your arm or your hand…"

The angel nodded. "If we do this, she will become immortal, it could change her, In 100 years she may no longer be Maggie." the angel explained.

Sam chuckled, this time. The angels problem really was pretty human after all.

Sam moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cass… I hate to tell you, even if you don't .. what Bind? In 10 years, she may not be the same Maggie, hell she probably won't be. That's what's cool about being human, we grow, we change… I don't think even you can take that away, and I don't think it will be a bad thing."

"He's right Cass." Dean agreed. "Hate to say it but Dr. Sensitive scores again. "Same question…" Dean persisted, "Do you want to do this?"

Castiel released a small chuckle and nodded. Yes… I always have. How do I tell her yes now… and make her believe I mean it?"

"Sheesh Cass how hard did you fight this?"

"She went to bed alone…" he offered.

Dean sighed and raised his eyebrows…

"Just tell her what you told us" Sam said.


	65. new story teaser please read and comment

Okay i said i would continue this as a series and I have been working on and off on the next plot line. These will be shorter then this story i am trying to keep them short and sweet 12 chaps or under. I would love for you all to take a read of the summary and the excerpt from a chapter and tell me what you think. are you looking forward to it??? I hope so this one is going to be fun.. I hope lol

Again I would love some feedback you can review or pm as always.

Enjoy

xox

EP

Where Do You Go When You Can't Go Home?

*teaser*

summary

Castiel and Maggie go in search of the missing pages, from Maggie's bible. In the process they discover Castiel is not the only angel in existence who has been removed from heaven. In a long forgotten town they find an entire community of angels, vessels, and their earthbound children. Families just like theirs. But are they really?

When Maggie starts Seeing glimpses Marcus and Andy around town and is once again consumed by survivors guilt. Castiel calls on the Winchesters, as his own desire for the sanctity of heaven suddenly returns tearing him between the angel he is and the woman he loves.

The arrival of Sam and Dean only make matters worse as Dean feels compelled to act on his true feelings for Maggie and Sam is nagged by an all too familiar itch. The only one left Is Gabriel.

Can the former Trickster find them, figure out why they have all become emotional train wrecks? More important, can he fix them before none of them can be forgiven for the secrets they keep?

Chapter 4

Maggie, stared out the window of the small bed and breakfast in the quaint little town. "It's like a painting" she commented to no one in particular but, Castiel picked up the comment and replied anyway. "It is actually very sweet." he said now standing behind her looking out the window.

They had stumbled here by accident it was supposed to be a ghost town. Instead they found a thriving community, a community that seemed to know exactly who and what they were. A community of angels and vessels just like them.

"This doesn't give you the creeps at all Castiel?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course not, it makes perfect sense."

"How? How can this make sense? Surely someone knows this town is here?" She debated.

It bothered Maggie a great deal, the perfect streets with, perfect houses. Even the room they were in. Perfect.

"Maggie it is run by angels, angels who are protecting the humans they love, need I remind you the effort we have put into the same task?"

"No" she shook her head with a sigh. "It just seems too perfect."

"That's because it's angelic" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her shoulder to nuzzle at her ear.

"Oh please," Maggie giggles "Don't give me that, Mr Help me the vacuum is eating my boxer shorts. I love you but angelic does not equal perfection." she laughs more and louder remembering the event.

Castiel gives a "humph" in her shoulder at the reminder of the vacuum incident, "Well nearly perfect" then he jokes.

"I admit you have some pretty impressive skills." she teases leaning back into him now.

He chuckled softly in her ear, "Perhaps I can practice later?"

"Later?" she questions "What's wrong with now?" she asked, shooting off her best evil grin, nodding to the large over stuffed bed.

"I am going to meet Druiel, he is working on a plan to bring the believers together, we might increase our ranks, possibly even reclaim Heaven sooner than thought." he told her excitedly.

"Heaven?" Maggie looks confused. "Since when do we worry about reclaiming Heaven? We've agreed that is up to Haniel we have our hands full right here."

"I know, Maggie but, that was before I came here and found so many of my own kind. We could all make a difference here Maggie. I need to at least hear his plan." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maggie we are connected.. I shouldn't have to tell you… You should know." he told her flat.

"We have also agreed we would not just poke in each others heads looking for random thoughts. REMEMBER? We actually communicate?" she snapped.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes of course I remember. I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied with what he had to say, and well… it is the way the other couples communicate here, I suppose I just got caught up."

"We've only been here a day and a half Castiel how could you possibly get that caught up?"

Castiel looked at her and then away towards the dresser.

"You do know we are not staying here…. Right?" She asked sternly.

Castiel again glanced at her then down to his shoes, avoiding her gaze before answering "Of course… we have a home and our own plans." he stated almost robotic.

"Whatever" Maggie sighed.

"I'll be back soon, we'll talk more, okay?" he said moving closer and wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah" she nodded still unsure.

She tilted her head up to him for a kiss goodbye, she received what felt more like a peck, then he turned and left the room. No teasing, no playing, nothing like normal, hell Castiel usually chewed her face off with his lips before leaving the house to take out the trash. He had never given her a peck? Something was wrong here.

Maggie turned back to the window hoping to catch a look at him and who he was meeting but, her attention was caught.

The little boy… He looked to be around 6 the same age that Andy would have been now. Maggie's heart tugged, it was him, it was Andy she knew it. She wasn't certain when she saw him last night in the park but, now she was. How could this be? Her heart raced as she turned and grabbed her handbag and keys off of the dresser and ran from the room, to the stairs.

* * *

**Soooo? What are we thinking??? Love it, hate it? Want more? have I lost my touch? Feedback please =)**


	66. Chapter 61

_rated MA for a reason_

_long and drawn out. i had a few pm's wanting more deals on blood rituals lol kinky bunch you are lol so i again took what info i had and got creative :) this is meant to prepare you all for the next chapter or 2 (still not sure if the showdown will take one or 2) the final chap is mostly written as well as the follow up story to this. again I have posted a teaster. I have gotten a few PM's in response but would really like to get a feel for what you are thinking... Feed back please._

_xox_

_EP_

61

Maggie was in the nursery packing a small bag. Just the thought of Zoe leaving home, even for a day made her heart thump uncontrollably in her chest. She was only a little more than 3 weeks old. It was too soon for her to be gone so long. Maggie had not left her for but, more than a few hours, to go with Castiel to retrieve the bible and meet Edwin. She needed to ease into overnight stays away. This was not easing. 'You wanted this Maggie.' she sighed as guilt now bit her in the ass… Hard.

It had taken a week for Castiel to convince her but, he finally had. At first she was certain he was agreeing to the binding because he thought she had wanted it. She refused to even talk to him about it. He was persistent and sneaky.

He left a feathers for her all over the house, to the point she was certain the next time she saw his wings they would be bald. He resorted back to the wounded puppy look, every time he talked about it.

She finally agreed, then day they took a walk to the lake at sunset. The way he sat on the rock behind her and held her in his arms, He told her everything he thought and felt the first time she took him there. He knew that day he loved her… even if he didn't know what he was feeling… he knew now it was love.

"Edwin was right, you are meant to be my companion, my lover, Maggie, forever not just for now. I can't think of a time you will not be with me, I won't think it." He spoke softly in her ear. "I thought binding would change you, I was wrong. I won't be making you something aren't, I will be helping you become what you are meant to be." he said nuzzling her neck. "Please say yes. Stay with me."

Maggie nodded, "Yes" she told ,him leaning fully back against his chest his arms encircling her protectively. Understanding they would soon have all of the time in the world or at least all of the time the world had left. One more reason they needed each other, because they needed to win, Lucifer needed locked back in his hole and Zachariah needed to go along for the ride. Let them fight over hell she thought.

It came together that simply and now she was the one scared to death. Maggie didn't like blood, her own blood to be exact, and… well.. She hadn't taken that into consideration beforehand. Castiel assured her she wouldn't even notice the slices he would make on her hand and chest. She was not so sure.

When Castiel paid another visit to Edwin. He was quite happy to hand Castiel the necessary items, after all, they were the same items he had asked Castiel collect the last time they were there. Edwin looked rather smug when the angel returned for them.

Edwin was explicit in his instructions, telling the angel "This is a ritual to be performed alone. Only the angel and his lover, do you understand?"

Castiel nodded he was aware of this much. Admittedly he knew of the ritual and the basic parts, he had no idea as to the specifics. Until he met Maggie he had considered participation in such a thing a crime, blasphemous. How little he knew back then.

"Understand you are breaking Heavens law. Respect those that came before you. Those that chose the love of a human. They are the authors of this ritual, Castiel, do not dare stray from what is written. This ritual is private, it is sacred. It is to remain hidden and there are reasons. This is meant to bring the souls of two different realms together as one." he explained. "It is not meant for others to witness. When she receives your blood she will receive an understanding of you, what you are, what you truly are, not just what you show her Castiel.

"It's understood Edwin." he told the old man.

"You will receive the same from her but, I would assume this process will have a much more powerful effect on Maggie, You are an ancient being, with a history she cannot begin to imagine." he stressed this point to the angel.

"Therefore I would recommend she receive your blood last. That way you will be available to her for comfort. She will experience your existence in a fraction of a second, Castiel. It could be, most likely will be, unpleasant for her." he explained.

"Your desire for one another will be quite strong at this point you should have no trouble soothing her." the old man gave a wry smile to Castiel.

"Will she remember all she sees of me?" Castiel asked with some concern.

"Of course not, but the knowledge will be there, you will not retain her memories either, but, more the essence of who and what she is, how she has grown to be the woman you have chosen. Don't fear Castiel this will bring you closer, this will connect you, this will make you one."

"Is she she packed?' Castiel asked entering the nursery with Zoe in his arms, bringing Maggie back to present.

"I think." Maggie answered looking at him wary.

"Don't look that way." the angel soothed her with a kiss on her forehead. "This is for us and in the end her as well." he reassured her.

Maggie nodded still feeling pangs of guilt as she met Gabriel in the living room with a small tote bag.

Gabriel met the little girl with a smile and open arms "Sunny" he ginned taking her from her father.

"Come back if she needs anything" Maggie told him stroking her daughters cheek still not quite willing to let her go.

"Maggie" Gabe soothed "she will be fine, Alba is there, Sunny will be taken care of."

Maggie chewed on the inside of her lip and nodded, "I know" she said, still sounding unsure.

Castiel put his arms around her, "Everything will be fine and we will get her first thing in the morning."

***

Maggie stood in the bedroom staring out the window. She was to be napping. She couldn't sleep, she didn't know what to do with herself in truth. Castiel was busy preparing, what ever it was he needed to prepare for the binding. For her this part was simple rest and be ready. The ritual would be more taxing on her, she would be accepting the blood of an angel and with it all that it contained.

Spiritually she would be accepting the mother load of all revelations, at least that is how Gabriel had so eloquently put it. She had been assured she would not know any more specifics than she did now but, the knowledge of all things Castiel would be within her. If necessary it could be drawn on later. It still didn't make sense to her but, little else did either and they had managed.

"You are to be sleeping" she heard Castiel's voice behind her.

"I'm okay… I just needed to think a little while" She told him.

He drew his arms around her from behind. "I'll ask again" he stated his lips pressed to her ear. "You do understand what this means?"

"Of course I do." she said relaxing against him.

'…And you are certain?"

"Yes." she told him, feeling the sigh of relief he let out. "Afraid I'll change my mind?" she chuckled.

"Maybe" he told her with a small laugh of his own, "Please get some rest, I will come back in a little while with tea and draw a you a bath." he whispered.

"You don't have to do those things, I know-" he cut her off.

"Maggie part of the ritual is for me to prove I can care for you as a human, demonstrate my love for what you are. It is just a gesture… yes… but, Edwin says all parts of the ritual must be followed."

"Okay" she agrees.

"The ritual aside, I have always done these things for you, because I want to" he told her, adding, "That hasn't changed."

She nodded, it was true, these were the things he had always done for her. She was more touched by just how much the binding meant to him. She had convinced herself he didn't want it, but it was obvious now that he had.

***

Castiel gathered the items given to him by Edwin and brought them upstairs with Maggie's tea. She had slept a little while and Castiel was relieved. Edwin's warning about how Maggie may respond to his blood concerned him slightly, and worry over the sight of her own concerned him too. He wanted this to be wonderful for her. He didn't want her to have a single regret.

For all the perceived similarities to a human marriage , the act it's self was quite different. There would be no promises, there would be no need for them. They simply would offer what was theirs to give to each other, blood, essence, spirit, life and self. There was nothing else to give, no rings or other symbols were needed. there were no promises once they bled into each other they would be forever connected, It was a true act of devotion taking on the others joy and pain, past and future, literally, physically.

Maggie soaked in the bath Castiel had drawn, he added the herbs given to him by Edwin, meant to relax and most importantly help her to shed any spiritual resistance she may carry. Castiel prepared the room while she soaked.

The bottle of wine, special, according to Edwin the only elixir known to make even an angel a little tipsy, and the glass of course that they would share.

The oil to prepare the flesh to be cut. More symbolic he thought a gentle touch and a healing oil, before the flesh was harmed. A loving gesture.

The bowl for the offering of their old selves, their separate selves for him a feather and from Maggie a lock of hair, he cut the curl loose himself and was surprised how much doing so pained him. He hated to lose even one and was dreading the cutting of the next.

These things when mixed with their blood combined would burn leaving nothing of their past selves but ashes.

The book. He didn't think it was needed Maggie had at least memorized the chant in Aramaic, even if it made no sense to her she knew it's meaning and he of course was ready.

The silver dagger, they would share.

Last the gold string when it was all said and done each would give something of their new selves to be bound, again from him a feather and from her a curl.

He went into the bathroom with a robe, also new, he had made one more stop the day he saw Edwin, it was for this robe. It didn't matter what she wore, the less the better he would need to mark her with his blood and well he would need access to her for that, but he had always enjoyed unwrapping Maggie, least that is how he thought of it often. This was no different.

He found her in the tub relaxed, Kneeling beside her, "Are you ready to be mine." he said looking at her with her favorite look. The one that is calm and sure, the slight curl to his lips. He truly did look like an angel with this expression, it sort of said he knew… well everything no one else should.

"I'm already yours" she smiled back at him.

"You look tired." he said with slight concern helping her stand and then step out into the waiting towel he wrapped her in.

"Blame Edwin's tea." she laughed softly.

"It's meant to relax you" he explained.

"It worked" she told him.

He dried her and then pulled out the robe. Long satin, champagne colored. Simple but, sexy at the same time. Castiel only thought of how her hair would look against it. "Where'd this come from?"

"Rome" he answered with out elaborating

***

He sat with her in front of him. Their legs intertwined his under hers, hers over his, his wings at his back brushing around to her feet now and then. She was close, close enough to kiss so he did. His mouth lingering over hers. He felt her already, so much of her, her thoughts, her needs, it was already overwhelming to him. In just a little while that would all be magnified millions of times over and he had no idea how he would ever control it.

Maggie watched the angel too. Wondering many of the same things, how it would be possible for her to desire him more than she did now, love him more? When he leaned in to kiss her she knew, he was near ready to burst, how he would get through this she didn't know. It caused a small smile just watching him. She knew all the signs, the way his eyes narrowed and flared deep and dark, the flush to his face, most of all the way his jaw set firm and his lips parted… his breath huffed out in bursts. He did this when he was angry or overcome. He was now overcome.

He kissed her again, his eyes almost pleading for more. He rested his forehead against hers as his hands reached for her robe. "I love you" he whispered.

"…And I love you" she answered him.

He nodded, he was both exhilarated and terrified at what they were about to do, as he continued to untie the sash, the robe opened, just a slit, all he wanted, all he needed, much more and he would not make it through the ritual he knew. He poured the wine into one glass, she was watching his every move and he aware of her eyes on him.

"You're sure?" he asked once more.

"I love you…Yes, I'm sure." she told him nodding.

He nodded and again that look came over him, sure and calm he knew all the secrets. He spoke the five words, the only 5 words they had to remember. The meaning, blood, essence, spirit, life and self. Nothing more had to be said. Nor would be now, until she accepted his blood.

He took his first sip, both of their hands on the glass. He went first, he wanted to. Not sure just how true what Edwin told him about the wine was. But if it were powerful enough to make him 'tipsy" as Edwin had said, he wanted to know before Maggie drank.

He swallowed and yes, as soon as he had, his head swooned and his body felt warm, and it truly didn't need more heat, he was already about to explode from want. He felt Maggie's hand on the side of his head stroking his cheek. He wanted her, as his bearings came back, he turned his head trying to capture her warm soft fingers in his mouth. He wanted her and he could feel the growl that would attest to the fact growing in his chest. He reach and pulled her mouth to his letting his tongue explore. He gently pulled away, holding the glass up for her.

She slowly let the liquid cross her lips as he watched intently. Much like Castiel as soon as she swallowed, the effects hit her. She did more than swoon though, her body burned, it wasn't painful, it was need. Castiel leaned forward and his hands cradled her head as she slowly overcame the wave of dizziness. This wasn't wine it was bottled lust Maggie thought, seemingly designed to cause and unending ache. He stroked her cheek as she leant into his hand, until she was steady again.

Next reached for the oil, it was meant to prepare them both to accept the others blood. Upturning the bottle on his hand Castiel then ran his oil soaked fingers down her chest in a line just between her breasts. Again the same five words were spoken and she then did the same to him. Then more wine and more swooning, more want.

Maggie wondered just how she was going to take a blade to the angel. The thought had made her nervous when she was steady but, now she was floating.

Castiel knowing her concerns, put the blade in her hand and pressed it to the spot on his chest, he nodded for her to just do it, and she did. Terrified of cutting too deep, although he could heal himself easily and would, still she never wanted to hurt him. A thin trickle of blood ran as he took the dagger from her and wiped in across is pant leg as if he had done it a million times. It was the soldier in him Maggie realized. He waited on her to give him her hand. He would not take it. She would have to reach out.. She did.

He looked at her, as he took her hand in his. He tried his best to hold it gently, he brought the palm to his lips and kissed. He was going to hurt her, hurt her intentionally, something he could hardly even imagine.

Maggie nodded at him, she could see in his eyes, he needed her to say this was okay. She looked away just past him as she felt the tip of the blade pierce her skin. It stung but, she was expecting it.

Castiel leaned back on his arms his chest flat before her. She didn't know what would happen, she knew he would react to her blood she had no idea how. She squeezed her palm over the slice in his chest and she again recited the 5 words as she watched him. At first nothing and she thought she had done it wrong. Then his head threw back, and a growl was released. Maggie leant over him, her uncut hand behind his head. She couldn't speak to him. She watched as his eyes rolled and then peace came over him. He lay staring up a moment maybe two.

He opened his eyes seeking her. He felt her… more than felt her, for a split second he swore he was her. He felt everything she had ever felt, he knew every detail of her. None of it he could remember except one brief flash of pain. Horrific pain. This would stay with him. The moment she lost her family, it was powerful. His hands finding her, he pulled her to his mouth as he sat upright. He wanted her, to taste her to feel her.

She held her hand over the bowl containing his feather and her hair and squeezed. He nodded at her. He held the wine to her one more time. She would now take on his blood, his memories, his essence he knew it would be powerful. He was mindful of Edwin's warning.

Castiel lay her down gently. Kissing her, working to contain his want. When he sat up the calm look and the content small smile was back. He opened the flesh of his own palm, he squeezed it over the bowl and true enough it began to smoke and crackle the remnants of their past slowly disintegrating in smoke and flame. Turning back to Maggie he then opened her robe and looked down on her. He had to resist the urge to touch her. She was almost his, almost. He squeezed his palm and his blood poured out on to her stomach, he slowly traced his fingers through it spelling out his angelic code. She was his as it was his mark.

Maggie watched him pick up the dagger again as he ran his uncut hand between her breasts where he had trailed the oil and now would soon press the blade. She was eager for this, it was the best and the worst. She would finally have him and she would finally know him. She nodded eagerly at him.

Castiel was kneeling beside Maggie and was almost surprised by her eagerness, but he himself had wanted so badly to feel her blood within him, he understood. He nodded and kissed her again, she closed her eyes as he pressed the blade against the soft pale flesh of her chest. He had to force himself to press hard enough, he didn't want to have to repeat this action. Soon he saw her blood trickle and she let out a soft moan. She looked back up to him.

He swallowed hard and allowed his blood to drip onto the open flesh while he recited the words. It didn't take long for her to seize back violently, he straddled her to hold her head in his hands and brought his wings down around them both, as she shook and arched further. He could speak now, it was done and he did, gently whispering her name as her eyes rolled and a strangled groan came from her throat. He was concerned, it was taking too long and for a moment he was certain she stopped breathing. His heart was just about to panic, when her body relaxed and a long deep breath was released from her mouth.

"Maggie" he whispered.

He seemed a million miles away to her. She could hear him yet she felt him with her. It was a confusing sensation as she seemed to lift back to awareness.

Her eyes opened to find him, she reached up to touch him, as he leant closer to her. Pulling her tightly against him, his mouth met up with hers. Maggie kissed him, slowly at first but soon was biting and chewing at his lips, the need inside him growing almost too powerful. They had done it, Maggie was his, he could feel the change in himself, he could feel the change in her.

There was nothing that would stop him from taking her, he bed, just a few feet away, if he could make it that far, the floor was looking better to him by the second.

He lifted her against him, her legs wrapping around him, tightly. "Yes" he breathed into her ear, feeling her strength. " You belong to me" he breathed. Maggie seemed to be lost. She seemed to his flesh against her own, she held on to him, tight and pressed her self against him hard, again he could feel how much stronger she had become. Her mouth and lips not landing anywhere for long, as though she were trying to trace all of him with her lips.

He moaned her name, "Maggie" Feeling her teeth rake against his shoulder then lightly suck at the flesh.

He was aching to the point it made him weak, he lay her on the bed sideways, he didn't care, he just needed to connect with her. They both fought to push the waistband of his sweats away. He could never imagine her feeling better than she had, but he was wrong. Sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck, as he slid inside of her, he was consumed by pleasure. He watched her back arch and felt her nails dig into his shoulders, she felt strong. He hadn't even truly thrust yet and it was almost more than he could take.

She raised her head to him, pulling his mouth down on hers. 'Easy" she whispered, stroking his cheek, sensing he was overwhelmed. He stayed inside her while their mouths play and slowly the cuts on their flesh began to heal. He whispered something and at first she didn't understand, he watched her. He pressed deeply inside, unmoving, but for a bit more pressure, the feeling her around him alone was enough for now. Then again he whispered again and she understood. "I am yours now." she responded.

He began to move again slowly, her hips meeting his. He watched her arch her back and reach for his chest dragging her nails down. This causes a growl to seep out of his throat. He could hear her thoughts and he could sense the pleasure he gave her. He let his own head fall back feeling her grip him tighter. At first he thought he would ravage her, but he was able to slow down, he was able to focus on her needs. She was brand new to him again, as his wings came down around her. She hadn't lost her wonder of them. This was something he feared she would lose, he worried she would no longer find them special in the way she had.

Maggie reached out to feel his wings wonderful and perfect, beautiful like him. She kissed him, "I will always love them Castiel," she had heard his fear. Her fingers laced through the layers and he moaned his pleasure "Yes" she smiled up at him, "just what you like." she said.. She loved the way her hands in them made him feel and she would never get tired of them. She ground her hips against his harder and she stretched her body out against his soft feathers, he moaned and growled loudly when she did.

"Maggie" he hissed out in pleasure.

"mm you like that" she pressed harder against him feeling his wings flutter against her skin gently. She knew he did, she could hear him thinking, it made her smile he was developing a dirty mind. 'note to self encourage him to use it.' she thought

The slow steady thrust picked up pace as Maggie arched against him his now relentless pumping "Yes Maggie" he told her. "Let it go" he said, as he brought wings more tightly around her. He felt her resist and hold off, as she dug fingers deeper into his feathers. he ground deeply into her. "Yes" he growled again, feeling her fingers and her warm flesh moving against his wings. "I have you, let it go." he whispered. She did soaking him, moaning loudly as she tightened, he could no longer hold back, feeling her clench around him, the feel her body arching and relaxing inside his wings, and hearing her, it was too much and his head fell to her shoulder sinking teeth in deep, he grunted, his released out long and hard.

After wards he lifted her to the proper spot in the bed and once again, he was on top, holding her, wings around her protectively, Her hands traced his body his chest and back.

He was relaxed against her, yet not crushing her, just nuzzling at her neck nipping and biting at the curve now and then.

"I love you" she told him, her voice quiet, running fingers through his hair, she could hear his satisfied low and quiet growl as she did.

Raising his mouth to hers he kissed her, "and I love you." he told her. "You are mine" he said with certainty.

"Yes… I am pretty sure I always was."

"Now when I feel it your body echo's it back to me. It is real." he told her.

"And have you changed me?" she asked.

"No, you are still my Maggie, and I will do everything I can to keep you that way". he whispered trailing his lips over her collar bone.

She could read his thoughts now and she knew what he feared, what concerned him. "I will always be human Castiel, I promise I will never forget what I am, I will never forget what you are."

"I'll make sure" he told her, kissing then teasing her lips.

She brought her legs up around him causing his groin to sink against her. He groaned, at the damp, warmth against him.

He hissed in breath, feeling her grind against him. "I will never have my fill of you." he whispered against her lips.

"Good" she said nuzzling against his wings. They rustled sweeping gently against her skin as he trailed a hand along her body. "I'll never tire of them Castiel" she whispered sinking her hands into the tufts of feathers under her hands.

His mouth again covered hers and she pressed against him allowing him to sink deep inside her.

***

"Come on Maggie you can do this, stop being lazy." Castiel said to her cold and flat.

She hated him when he was like this, he was aware, it didn't change the fact she had work to do.

"Stop, I can't! Now leave it be." she told him starting to walk away.

"Maggie NO! Don't walk way. You have to try." cold flat again.

"I'm done, Castiel…" she continued.

"NO!" he was firm.

She turns and glares at him, he meets her stare, "Now" he says.

"No Castiel, it is stupid."

"Maggie, you need control."

She turns back again and marches towards him. He nods, a slight satisfied smile turning up just the corners of his mouth.

"Good" he says, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face the back door.

"Close it" he whispers the order in her ear.

Maggie focuses as he has shown her but, nothing happens.

"I can't"

"Yes you can" he growls in her ear. You just need to focus, once you do this it will come easy, he tells her. "Now close it" he orders again.

Again she tries but, all she gets for the effort is a pain between her eyes.

"Do it" he pushes

Again nothing but aggravation.

"Try harder" he pushes more,

Maggie has spent the last 12 days much like this. She can feel Castiels grace inside her now, she understands what it is. That low vibration, he has trained her to feel it, it gets stronger with emotion, it becomes almost a low rumble.

His blood is different, It is more of an awareness, knowledge, the reason she can read, understand and even speak all of those languages, she only recognized before and more. She knows what he knows, if she needs to know it. She often finds herself about to ask a question that her mind has the answer to. Maggie likes this part. It also is insight and instinct. Both of these she likes too. She knows when to move even how to move, her mind now approaches problems in two ways human and divine. As a result her insight might possibly surpass that of an average angel.

However, the purpose of tonight's lesson is, to help her use his grace, use it without evoking any strong emotions. It's too late, the combination of her lovers orders and the tone he is using, which she hates, not to mention, she has just spent the last 12 days having the shit beat out of her by various angels. She has had enough, and this is going to go wrong, Very wrong, again. she can feel it.

"Now Maggie." Castiel orders again.

And that was it.

Castiel found him self thrown back about 10 feet lying in the dirt. Maggie turned to look at him, she didn't even feel bad as she had the first time she did this to him. She just walked away, inside the house. Stopping only to lookout at him and yell "Look! I'm closing the fucking door." just be fore she slammed it.

Gabriel and Adahiel stood watching the whole thing play out. Adahiel had the courtesy to hide his amusement by lowering his head and rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. Gabriel however made little effort, he was howling with laughter as the other angel picked himself up off of the ground patting dust off of himself.

This isn't the first time his insistence has gotten him banged around by her, and it isn't intentional, he is just the object irritating her at the time.

"She's good Bro." Gabe commented.

"She has absolutely no control" Castiel stated flatly with irritation, Walking away towards the house.

"Yeah but, she is a hell of a lot stronger than I thought she was." Gabriel pointed out, following him.

Castiel stops shaking his head, "How is it she can throw me across the yard but she can not close a simple door?"

"Simple the door didn't piss her off." Gabe cracked.

With in a day of the binding, Castiel had her training with every angel at the house, aside from those Haniel sent to guard. Castiel, Gabriel and Adahiel, each worked with her. Physically she was strong and each day grew stronger, she was holding her own with all of them by the 8th day.

What she lacked in strength she made up for with ability. She was fast, faster than any of them would have imagined. Castiel felt certain this was the effect of his blood mixed with the grace. She could foreshadow nearly any move, any of them made against her and was out of the way before they could connect. When she connected, they knew it. Each punch or kick was exact and powerful, although not as powerful as the others, she could still send them sailing and they still could be considered painful to the angels.

Weapons were different, knife work was a nightmare, Castiel cringed knowing she could be harmed and Maggie refused to follow through with any stab against any of them. She refused to comprehend she could not hurt them with an average blade, even with his knowledge and understanding inside her mind, even with access to is reasoning abilities, she would not pick up a blade against them for days.

The angel was torn as well. This was her humanity overruling the knowledge he had given her, it was her humanity he wished to preserve and it was difficult for him to force her to give this part up. But she had to learn, with a real live angel. The Winchesters were able to procure daggers similar is size to the angels own daggers, they used these to train. He eventually convinced her.

Maggie thought they looked more like The Three Stooges than the angels she knew them to be. Standing in the back yard taking turns stabbing each other in various places, trying to convince her it didn't even hurt, let alone leave lasting damage. Gabriel of course took special glee in throwing himself to the ground after a stab to the heart or back, howling as if in agony, then recreating a death scene from some movie or other. The reference usually completely lost on the other 2 angels but, causing fits of laughter in Maggie, Alba and the Winchesters if they were present.

It was Gabriel who eventually convinced her to sink a knife in to him. She was better but, still resisted in practice, she hesitated each time she had the upper hand. This concerned Castiel, although he knew she never flinched when it came time to run through Samael, he had also attacked her viciously and Maggie had good cause. Kill or be killed.

He did not know for certain if she could… would be able to kill a random angel or even a demon in a battle. She would never even consider training with Castiel and he did not press. He also could not fathom ramming a knife in her chest, whether or not it could harm her he would not ask the same of her. It was something he could never do, he could not even watch, this was the reason they all used the utmost control. Castiel's first rule was Maggie was not to be harmed with the blade… any blade.

Yes, he was aware this was a weakness on his part, it didn't matter. His reason was simple, true, she could no longer be killed or even permanently damaged. It would still cause her pain, she was still human and she still felt pain, he would not cause it and he would not allow it.

Now back to the current issue, her mental abilities, they could read each other without effort since the binding, the problem there was neither wanted to be in the others head all the time and they worked to limit this form of communication. As for the others yes Maggie was finding it easier to read the minds of others human or divine. It was a progressing skill and he was satisfied with her progress.

Now for kinetic abilities, this was something else entirely. She could in fact move, shove, push nearly anything with her mind but, Only in the throe's of extreme emotion. Forget the more delicate operations such as turning a door knob, opening a window or drawer. I didn't help that Maggie felt such finite skills were pointless. Refusing to understand Castiel's reasoning that there were times a lighter touch would be necessary. It didn't matter as she had no control over any of it unless provoked.

He made his way into the house Gabe and Adahiel behind him, he was still determined she would finish for the day.

Alba was on the sofa she had been watching Zoe while Maggie was in the back yard with the others. Alba nodded to the nursery door, although Castiel already knew where Maggie was. He always knew exactly were she was, as did she. They were bound after all. He however still hadn't bothered to take into consideration her mood, or the fact she was equally aware of his location. As he approach the doorway to the nursery, it slammed, missing his nose by slightly more than a millimeter. In fact her aim was precise and her timing was perfect.

"Happy?" she shouted, irritated.

"Thank you" he replied closing his eyes and sighing.


	67. Chapter 62

Yes that's right you get 2 chapters back to back. why because.. well I was going to tell you how great I was but, the truth is I needed to break a chapter up it was just too long. so now i expect praise in my inbox for i have given you smut and I now give you cute and a mystery. =) I need inspriation to finish this next chapter. it will be a showdown with Zach and vetis... and a special message from Lucifer ( I so love Luci D=)

the last chapter promises smut and a nice cliff =D... no worries I am almost ready to post the first chapter of the follow up story so you wont have to wait too long.

FEEDBACK! PLEASE! i need a kick in the ass!

enjoy

EP

***********

62

It was nap time. Her afternoon nap to be exact. Her mother had laid her down after her feeding while she was mostly asleep. She didn't stay that way long. Lying in her crib looking around, her mother on the other side of the door doing something. What ever it is she does while Zoe naps.

She could scream and cry, this she knew, would bring her mother running and get her a slow gentle ride in the rocking chair wrapped in her mothers arms. It was a tempting offer but, it wasn't really what she was looking for. She didn't miss her mother, she was home with her almost everyday, she saw her all the time and knew all she would have to do was cry and she would see her again. Who she really missed was her father.

He used to be there almost all the time, but not this week. He wasn't there much at all the last week. When she woke up he was there and he would give her a bath and sometimes he was there, when she went to bed. She liked it better before, before when he was there all the time. Zoe thought about her father very hard.

***

Castiel was in yet another cheap motel room with the Winchesters discussing the latest case. He had been back and forth all week getting home very late some nights. He would pop home every few hours to check on Maggie and Zoe, only staying a minute or two, but what he wanted was to go home and stay. He didn't get tired in the traditional sense, the human sense but, he was tired. He missed Maggie and he missed Zoe and he was feeling more than a little impatient.

"The night club is covered with Warding Magic, but nothing has happened since the three bodies were discovered a week ago, it is impossible to tell if they were significant or not." the angel stated.

"Well why would plain old demons bother to ward the place if they didn't want to keep angels out." Dean asked, plopping down on the sagging double bed that he had called his all week.

"I don't know, but as I said, I am failing to see the significance of the crime."

"Three bodies aren't significant?" Sam asked almost shocked with the angels attitude.

"Of course they are, but right now, other than the warding symbols, I see nothing to lead me to believe this is connected to heaven or hell. The bodies were not murdered in a ritual fashion, there has been no other activity, no omens, nothing to lead me to believe this anything other than the usual demon mischief."

"Mischief…" Dean asked incredulously raising his eyebrows. "Three people are dead and that is mischief?"

"You know what I mean." the angel replied sounding grumpy. "It's pretty normal behavior for a demon, it could be anything a deal gone bad, a ritual gone wrong." the angel shrugged.

"So we just let it go?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, but until something else arises I do not see-"

Castiel was cut off mid sentence when he disappeared from the room.

"Where the hell he go?" Dean questioned, alarmed jumping up from the bed.

"No idea?" Sam answered looking confused, then checking in the bathroom.

"You really think he's in there?" Dean cocked his head and asked his brother.

Sam shrugged. "You got a better Idea?"

"Yeah" Dean said pulling out his cell.

***

Castiel was in mid sentence when he found himself standing in Zoe's nursery. He looked around confused, then turned to the crib to see the his tiny daughter smiling up at him, cooing and gurgling.

"Did you do that?" he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at his little girl.

More cooing more, gurgles.

Just as Maggie came through the door.

"You scared me half to death." she glared at him. "I thought you were going to be gone all day and most of the night?" she breathed out, obviously shaken.

"Shh.." He calmed her "I am, or I was, or I should be." he said with a chuckle.

Maggie looked up at him confused.

"I didn't come home… I was called home." he explained.

"I didn't call." she told him.

"I know.. He said with a proud smile, she did" as he lifted Zoe up in font of him.

"What?"

***

"No shit" Dean laughed over the phone "Okay we'll stay here"

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Home… apparently Zoe zapped him there." Dean chuckled again.

"Zoe?" Sam asked surprised.

"She missed him according to Maggie and somehow she managed to find him and sent his ass home." Dean explained shaking his head.

"Wow" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah" Dean said with a smirk, "She's gonna kick ass later."

***

"Obviously your butchering of a few Co-eds and demonic artwork isn't sufficient." Zachariah scowled at Vetis from across the table at the small diner they had met at.

"So I'll turn it up a little, kill a few more, maybe possess a kindergarten teacher." he chuckled. "That should hold Castiel's attention a little longer than a few hours." he said with a smirk. "Tap into some of those parental sympathies." he said with disgust.

"I don't care what you do or how you do it, just get him out of that house!" Zachariah hissed at the fallen angel.

"Look at it this way, he hasn't left her for more than a few hours at a time. She hasn't been seen since the child was born. She's probably weak. Maybe even sick. Easy pickings" Vetis chuckled

He considered this. "It's possible I suppose, the little bitch was everywhere until that kid came along." he nodded agreeing then, he paused mulling over his plan,

"Either way it doesn't matter, if I cant get to them." he sneered. "Just get Castiel out of the way" he ordered. "I'll take care of that little pain in the ass after I have the other two."

"What do you plan to do with them?" Vetis questioned.

"For now, they will make perfect Dean Winchester bait." he told him "After that… let Mastema have them." he shrugged.

"You know the older Winchester will be with Castiel, why don't you just take him."

"This way not only will I get him, I will get him to agree." Zach explained.

***

Maggie drove the backroad to the highway that would lead her into Philadelphia, Zoe was in the backseat, snuggled inside the car seat and Bo was on the seat next to her. Rain was pouring down, in what literally seemed like buckets. Big glops of water, the wipers seemed to do little for, because as soon as they were wiped away, ten more glops fell and splattered everywhere. They were never going to get to Alba's before dark at this rate.

"Finally" she sighed, relieved as she came to the turn that would take her toward Philly.

Her cell rang.

"Maggie where are you going?" Castiel's voice sounded worried.

"We're going to Alba's'" She told him "The power is out at the house. Some freak storm hit, and something blew, the power company said it could be two days."

"Okay I understand, I'll see you there. Be careful."

"We're good don't worry, I thought you were staying, I saw the news, looks like the teacher went bat-shit."

"I don't know if I am staying, yes I believe it is a possession, another girl was found dead behind the night club as well." he told her.

"Your hands are full, just stay, do what you need to do, we're fine I promise." she said.

"I know, I just miss you both, If I get the chance to come home I will, I want to." he sighed.

"I know… we miss you too.. Obviously," she chuckled thinking of Zoe's new trick. "I love you."

"And I love you." he said almost sad. "I'll be home to stay… soon" he promised.

***

Castiel sat out side the elementary school, he stayed out of the way making sure he wasn't noticed, as he watched the police cars and worried parents collect outside the gray brick building. He felt a strange sympathy for the parents standing in the parking lot. Something he had never felt before. He felt sad and even angry for them. Zoe, he realized, he had his own child now, he understood what was like to fear for the safety of your child. Empathy…

Carrie Bridgestone was 28 and single, according to the news report, she had been teaching kindergarten at this particular school for 3 years. She was happy, normal, boring even, according to her friends and family, in the news interviews. There was no reason for her to shoot up her classroom and hold hostage, the 21, five year old students in her class. Absolutely no reason at all.

Stranger yet, she didn't, at least as of yet, want anything, not one demand, except for everyone to stay away. Castiel deduced she was stalling for time. Why? He didn't know. He was certain it was connected to the now 4 dead bodies found at a local night club, the forth found just an hour before Miss Bridgestone went bat-shit as Maggie would say. Something was about to happen, but as of yet, the angel had no idea what.

***

Sam and Dean sat in the impala out side the hospital both loosening their ties. They had gone to collect information and inspect the latest body found outside of the club called Uhriah's. It was a fairly typical small club, in a small college town. Nothing unusual about it. Typical schedule of events live bands on weekends, a karaoke night, Dj's etc. Nothing strange at all. The killings seemed pretty random, except they were all pretty, young, girls, 2 blondes, a brunette, and a red head. Hell hair color didn't even seem to matter.

The Body was that of Tammy Jones a 20 year old student at the local college. Aside from the fact the she was a cute blonde, she was nothing special. Nothing in her past that would make her a target for demons, no criminal history, her parents were normal, had normal jobs and they all had a normal relationship. She was nice normal and… dead.

According to the coroner she was found around ten in the morning, behind the club next to a dumpster. He determined she had been killed around three that morning, about an hour after the club closed. Her throat was slit but nothing else was touched, and she wasn't robbed. The only thing that screamed demon about this were the warding symbols Castiel had seen painted all over the club walls.

Dean sighed and shook his head "They must be a sacrifice of some kind." he thought out loud.

"But for what or who to?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno are there any freaky witch holidays coming up?"

"Not yet.. a few weeks." Sam replied.

"I don't know, I think we need to stake out the club for a few nights, see who is hanging around after closing." Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and they pulled away to go find the angel and see what he had found out at the school.

***

Maggie arrived at Alba's, Adahiel had shown up in time to help unload the jeep and get everyone inside nice and dry. It was still pouring, even here at Alba's about 80 miles away from home.

Alba met Maggie at the door and took Zoe, while Maggie took off her wet boots.

"Thank you" Maggie told the nurse, now her friend.

"Oh don't thank me." Alba told her, "You are welcome here anytime."

Gabe came out of the kitchen and started to fuss over Zoe immediately "Sunny" he cooed at the little girl bringing a small smile to her lips. Maggie had to smile too. Zoe was now just over 2 months but it was obvious she loved Uncle Gabe.

"I assume everything was quiet on the way?" Gabriel asked.

"You didn't get called to duty, so all was quiet." Maggie smiled at him.

"Been too quiet though." he sighed

"Yeah" Maggie agreed "Castiel has been thinking the same thing."

"Oh shush" Alba told them. "let's just be happy instead."

***

Vetis called for Zachariah, now he waited for the obnoxious angel to arrive outside the coffee shop they planned to meet.

Zach arrived with an impatient sigh, "I hope this is important." he said impatient, with his hand in his pockets rocking slowly back and forth as if in a hurry.

"The woman is no longer at the Cabin." Vetis reported.

"Well where is she?" Zach asked, now annoyed that his plan was about to go awry again.

"I think she is at the home of the nurse who delivered the child. The one who spends so much time with Gabriel.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe she really is sick or unwell since the birth."

Zachariah put a finger to his chin as if considering, then pulled it away quickly and pointed at the fallen angel, shaking it as he spoke, "This might be better yet." he said with a nod.

"Obviously Haniel hasn't protected this house, the only angel we'll have to deal with is Adahiel, I already have a plan to get rid of Gabe," he said, now nodding more eagerly. Liking this change of venue.


	68. Chapter 63

Okay next to the last one and posting problems again.. as usual I would like some feedback but... ah hell i give up you are all just too quiet. oh well, there is one more chapter to go in this and then I will post the next in a series fasion if you are interested in reading it you can find it on my profile or I will post the name to search for when i post the last chapter of this one.

I hope you enjoyed it once again and those who did R/R and PM THANK YOU!!!!

xox

EP

63

Castiel crept around the corners of the darkened hallways of the school building, he was trying to locate the classroom, where the children were being held. He wanted to get a good look at the teacher, to verify, she was in fact possessed.

He could see one class room emitting a long slanted ray of light out into the darkened hall. He moved slowly, gracefully, quietly towards it, staying in the shadows.

He was able to peer into the room. He saw the teacher, as expected, she was possessed, he also saw two other adults, also possessed. This was not mentioned on the news. Changing his position, he wanted to find the children. Finally, he saw them, huddled in the corner. They appeared to be sleeping.

Again his own ever growing, human heart tugged at him. He would like nothing more then to send their captors straight back to hell and each child home with their parents. There was a time he would have done just that. For now, he had only his own grace to rely on and while he was not afraid to take on three demons, he was afraid to do it with 21 frightened children in the room.

He had learned with humans came many variables, when those humans were children, the variables were even more unpredictable. He would need assistance, if this were going to be done safely.

A moment later he was back in his quiet hiding place, outside of the school building with his cell phone in hand.

***

"What's that?" Sam pointed.

Dean stretched his neck and looked in the direction of Sam's outstretched arm and finger.

"Mmm… Just another group of kids." Dean said relaxing back in his seat.

Sam had pointed to a group of six, walking toward the club. He thought they seemed a little different from the rest. They were about the same age but, they didn't have the same walk or attitude, most of the others who came through did. They weren't loud or at least not the same kind of playful, loud, and rowdy the others where. When the group moved up to go inside, Sam spotted her.

"DEAN! Look!" Sam hissed, in the darkness of the car.

"Well, Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled.

"Meg" Sam agreed, as if her name alone equaled Deans expletive.

"And six friends." Sam pointed out.

"What the fuck… why's it take seven demons to gank one Co-ed?" Dean questioned.

"Unless they are planning on more than one." Sam suggested, cocking his head.

Dean reached for his phone.

"Who you calling?"

"Cass" he answered irritated with the situation.

"You can't dude, the school remember." his brother reminded.

"Shit" Dean sighed closing his phone. "Well looks like we gotta do this ourselves." the hunter said pulling the colt out of his coat to look it over.

The boys sighed and gave each other the knowing look, with raised eyebrows they opened their respective doors and stepped out of the car.

***

Maggie was trying to fall back to sleep. Alba's spare room consisted of a sofa bed in her living room. Maggie hadn't even bothered to pull the bed out, feeling certain she would be sleeping alone tonight. Castiel had called just as she was putting Zoe down after a feeding. She was waiting for the day the baby would sleep through the night and she was hoping it was soon.

Castiel had first called Gabriel, explained the situation at the school, they had come up with a few possible scenarios to kill the demons while still keeping the children safe. Gabe was preparing to leave to meet Castiel and help. The angel then called her, to update. She wasn't surprised he wouldn't be home, she knew when she heard of the new developments, they all were going to have a busy night.

It worried her, he seemed more than disappointed. He seemed tired. She could simply close her eyes and focus on him and be connected to him now. Maybe ease his mind, she worried about being a distraction by doing so.

Maggie just wanted it to be over and everyone to come home safely.

***

The Winchesters entered the bar, taking a good look around for Meg and her merry group of goons. They weren't to be found, the brothers walked around the tables full of beer and students trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Dean did his usual trademark smile and nod at each pretty girl seated along the bar while Sam filtered in and out of a few tables doing the same, although purposely lacking the suave attitude of his older brother. They met up at the other end of the long room.

"Anything?" Dean asked in a low voice.

"Nope" Sam shook his head, "Let's try the back."

The brothers turned to the backend of the club, where the usual array of pool tables, dart boards, and pin ball machines awaited, with yet a fresh group of patrons to check out. There were a few booths on the way, those little romantic kind, hidden in dark corners, maybe Meg and her bunch of hell buddies had landed in one of those, Dean thought.

The were walking though the darkened dance floor area, approaching the pool tables, when they heard the familiar, irritating lilt of her voice.

"Well lookie who's here boys, if isn't the Winchesters."

"Meg" Dean sneered at the demon. "So what's a bitch like you doing in a place like this?"

"Now that's no way to make new friends Dean-o" she chided sarcastically.

"Neither is slitting their throats." Dean pointed out with a hiss.

"What are you doing here Meg?" Sam interrupted the pissing contest.

"Killing time… among other things." she cooed out with a seductive lilt.

"Come on cut to the chase, what are you doing here, why you killing these girls?" Dean pressed impatient.

"Told you killing time… orders are orders, you know how that goes.. Right, daddy's boy?"

"So what you're killing them just for the hell of it?" Sam asked repulsed

"Nothing better to do" she answered with a throaty laugh.

Dean shook his head "Fine, we'll figure it out later, once we kill you."

The other six demons stood from the table and approached.

"I don't think that is gonna happen today Dean-o" she again cooed sounding almost sympathetic.

"Good for us I got a different Idea." Dean said staring down the others now.

"Take' em to the back boys, we don't want to draw a crowd." she told the other six.

Dean glared at the demon.

"I don't recommend a fight, unless you want a lot more of them to die." She warned looking out over the patrons of the bar.

He and Sam were ushered to the back.

***

Gabriel had arrived and he and Castiel now treaded the same corridor where Castiel had found the classroom earlier. Gabriel had planned to take them by surprise. As the trickster he had a full bag of well… tricks. Although his outlandish and often fatal pranks were usually reserved for humans he had, in his day, unleashed his special brand of trickster justice on a demon or two.

"You get the kids, work on moving them outside" Gabe told the other angel. "I'll start with the teacher and the others."

".. But Gabe." Castiel started to argue.

"Trust me they are going to so occupied with me they won't even notice you or those kids." Gabe assured.

Castiel gave his brother a sigh and a nod, "Okay." he said following Gabes lead.

He may have been a little off the wall in his approach to some things, most things but, Gabe usually managed to get the job done, Castiel had learned.

***

Maggie had finally drifted off only to be awoken, by a noise. She was still working her way out of slumber trying to recognize the sound. Someone else was in the room.

"Castiel?" She slurred rolling over and opening her eyes. Just as she felt an unfriendly hand, grasp a fist full of her red curls.

"Wrong angel" was hissed in her ear.

"Zachariah you son of a bitch" she snarled at him.

It was Vetis who had her by the hair though, now pulling her up by her arm, as usual, Zach was just there to enjoy the show and commentate.

"Let me go asshole." she seethed at the fallen angel.

Adahiel was in the room, shoving Zach against a wall, giving Maggie the opportunity to plant a kick to Vetis' midsection. Her strength taking him by surprise and sending him back, slamming against another wall. Maggie grabbed her tote of weapons and raced to the bassinet. She ran screaming for Alba who was asleep in the first floor bedroom.

***

"So what. you are just gonna keep us here and exchange insults?" Dean growled at Meg, from the chair he was tied to.

"Orders are orders," said in a sing song

"Who's orders?" Sam snapped.

"Now wouldn't you like to know?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know Vetis is working against Lucifer." Dean confided, hoping it might peak her interest.

"Of course I know silly" she chuckled at him giving him a sideways glance.

"So what… you turn against daddy?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. I'm playing for both teams… you know, lovin' the one I'm with. It's called self preservation boys."

"You doing, the dirty work for the angels and the devil?" Dean asked

"Either way I end up on top." she hissed in his ear.

"At the end of their boot is more like it" Sam informed her.

"That remains to be seen, all I know… is if I pull this off tonight, well… I am one step closer to job security for either side." she sighed happily.

"Yeah and what's so big about tonight?" Dean questioned, he figured while she was in a bragging mood what the hell, he'd get some info.

"You really haven't figured it out have you Dean?" she cooed again with a sympathetic face.

"What's to figure out, you're obviously a hell whore with nothing better to do than slice up a few good girls." Dean sneered at her.

"Yes we are gonna slice up a few good girls… two to be precise, but not the ones you are thinking of." she laughed.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really…" She echoed in his ear with a hiss….

"Who?" Sam asked, now concerned and beginning to figure the whole thing out.

"Oh Sammy's the smart one!" Meg smiled, "he's catching on she." chuckled.

"This is a smokescreen, for what you're really up to." he said

'Yeppers" she nodded biting her lower lip with amusement.

"Winchesters and the angels all tied up. Too busy too call home and find out what's going on there… too bad. By the time you manage to get free… IF you manage… it will be all over." she told them happily as if telling a fairy tale.

***

Gabriel entered the classroom with a super soaker water gun, filled with holy water of course and a bag of salt. He walked in firing off an endless supply of holy water at the three demons while laying a salt line separating them from the children.

Castiel went to the huddled group of children. Speaking to them all gently and quietly.

When one little girl asked who he was he told them all.

"I am an angel and I am sending you home." he told them, and he did, but not home exactly.

Touching the children two at a time he delivered them to the small patch of grass adjacent to the parking lot where the police and parents had been waiting and watching.

"Gabe, they are all safe we should go, find the Winchesters, before the authorities come in to see what happened." Castiel told the arch.

"Almost done." Gabe told him.

Gabriel had lined the three demons up against the chalk board and now was holding two water guns loaded with holy water, and one wicked grin.

"It's time for a little stress relief Bro." Gabe smiled and went to hand Castile a gun, but he was gone.

Gabe shrugged, "More for me" he said. "Okay, you ready to dance?" he howled at the demons, as he began to fire off more holy water machine gun style, across the line of demons, while cackling wildly.

***

Zoe was in her mothers arms. She was woken up by screaming and banging. Now she heard strange voice. She could hear her mothers heart racing. And she was holding her very tight. Much tighter than normal. More yelling, and Alba was upset. Alba was nice. This didn't happen when her father was home. She wondered where he was. He should have been home by now. And again she thought about him very hard.

***

Alba grabbed Zoe from Maggie's arms and the tote bag. The woman looked terrified.

"Alba you have to listen to me." Maggie told her, while Adahiel held off Zach and Veits, as a few others arrived in the room.

Alba nodded unsure.

"This will work out, you have to listen to me, she told her again."

Maggie instructed her to stay in the bed room, make a salt line and a devils trap. She told her where the silver knife was and handed her a gun with salt rounds, telling her not to be afraid to use it. Then she handed her the bottle of holy water. None of this will work on Zach or the angels, she told her apologetically, but the others will back off. I'll ward the rest as soon as I can.

Maggie closed the bedroom door and then shoved the entertainment center in front of it.

She wanted to place a warding symbol on the front but Adahiel was becoming overwhelmed as the room filled with angels and demons.

She turned back to the room with Haniels dagger in her hand and the second bottle of holy water in her sweatshirt pocket.

It was assorted angels and demons none of them very high on the food chain, expendablem just the way she knew Zach and Vetis both to do battle. She did what she was taught, at first she followed Adahiels lead, planting the blade of her dagger in heart the occasional angel or demon he threw her way.

Zach was still pinned to the wall. Where he was thrown and Vetis was glaring at her, seething, trying to break the hold that the punishing angel had placed on Zach.

"Maggie" Castiel shouted arriving unexpectedly in the room. Again he had no idea he was showing up, let alone going to be in the middle of a battle.

She shot him a confused look as he drew his own blade, standing beside her now. "Zoe?" he questioned.

"With Alba, I need to ward the door before Zach breaks free"

"Go!" He nodded at her.

****

Gabe couldn't find his brother anywhere, so he went to the club where the Winchesters were to be. He saw the warding symbols on the club and walked around to all of the entrances looking through the walls, trying to locate the Winchesters. He found them in a back store room. They were tied to chairs with demons surrounding them.

"Armatures" he chuckled, reloading his super soakers. He went to the entrance of the store room and looked up at the warding symbols on the wall.

Aiming his water gun he washed the symbols away with the holy water, reloaded and kicked down the door.

"Are we having fun yet?" He yelled joyfully, as he stepped in the room. With a snap of his fingers he released the ropes holding the brothers and tossed them each a gun. The three of them proceeded to clear the room of demons.

When it was said and done. The boys explained what was going on and told Gabe they needed to get to Maggie and Zoe, if it already wasn't too late.

"Where's Castiel?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno, I thought he was here, he just vanished."

The boys looked at each other, "Zoe" they said in unison.

***  
Gabriel and the Winchesters arrived in the room prepared for what ever they might meet up with. They met up with a great deal. Zacharah had been planning this a while they thought. They weren't about to let him win.

Eventually the flow of angels and demons slowed and then stopped. All that was left was Zach and Vetis. Adahiel released Zach from the wall and was preparing his punishment. While Dean focused the colt on vetis.

"You sonofabitches aren't walking out of here tonight." Dean snarled at them both.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Vetis hissed.

"If I can't they can." Dean told him certain, nodding at the three angels.

Zoe was screaming in the bedroom, Maggie could hear her and she looked to Castiel.

"Go… stay with her." he told her.

Maggie stepped over the remaining bodies and walked passed Zachariah, he was glaring at her hard.

"It isn't over Maggie" the asshole had the nerve to hiss at her.

"When I come out you'll be fucking dead and then it is fucking over asshole." she leaned up into his face and spat literally.

Zachariah had been disarmed the moment Adahiel pinned him to the wall. He had no weapon, or should have had no weapon. No one saw him pull the demon killing knife out of the back of a flailing body in the midst of the battle however. No one knew what he held in his hands that where clasped behind his back. Not until Maggie turned away and he leapt forward and slammed it into the back of her shoulder, right where her heart would be.

Dean saw his sudden movement toward her and fired the colt, a bullet connecting with Zechariah's chest, blowing a hole, that was growing larger, white light escaping. For good measure, he then fired a similar shot into Vetis. with similar results.

It was all surreal slow motion, Maggie falling, Zach falling with her, seeming to evaporate into his own light and Vetis screaming curses as he did the same.

Castiel was screaming too.

Tears streaming down Deans face. Mumbling "I tried to stop him." over and over.

Castiel yanking the blade from Maggie's back and trying desperately to hold his hand over the spurting blood.

"She can't die" he said as if trying to convince himself

"This blade can't kill her Cass. She's gonna be okay" Gabe told the angel.

But she didn't move and she barely breathed and Castiel was no longer so sure, as he hovered close to her face seeking any sign of life.

… And Zoe… still in the other room, screamed furiously for her mother.


	69. Chapter 64

_Well this is it.. For this part anyway. Almost sad and I cannot believe I finished it! LOL! Would love to hear from you all what you think. I also have to say for all my complaining about quiet people lol I have made some nice connections along they way so if for no other reason than that this has been worth it. I wont name you all you know exactly who you are and your input and support has been wonderful and I intend to call on each of you through out the next few stories lol. You might wanna change your screen names now lol! JK._

_Enjoy_

_Xox_

_EP_

64

He stood back watching her, 2 glasses of wine in his hands. As far as he was concerned she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Just over 4 months ago, for one brief moment, he wasn't even sure she would still be here. Now he was certain she always would. He knew exactly who and what she was now. Yet somehow, he was awe struck and as clueless as ever about her.

Funny how he had never once seen her this way. He had been with her now over a year, they had a child together, yet he had never imagined she was the woman standing 10 feet away from him. The black velvet dress, that came up too far above her knee, Cut deep in the front and even deeper in the back showing enough of her creamy, pale and perfect skin to make him loosen his tie. The heels that must have been a mile high, okay, maybe half a mile… but high. Her hair, some up, some down, deep rich red ringlets falling down around her face and neck. How was it possible this woman had been inside his Maggie all this time and he never knew.

She was dressed similar to every other woman in the room, but she was different and it wasn't his doing, it was all her. The way she smiled and laughed, teased and joked with her niece and nephews. Everything about her, from the way she ordered a drink to the way she simply walked across the room. She was graceful, more so than he had ever imagined Maggie to be, she glided in the half mile high heels. None of them could compete, at least in his eyes.

At the moment his eyes narrowed watching her, she was occupied with a handsome young man, strawberry blonde with more than his fair share of freckles and deep blue eyes. She teased at him and smiled, reached out and straightened his tie, before leaning in and whispering something in his ear. Castiel was almost certain, that the something she had whispered, would get both, the Youngman and herself, in trouble before the end of the evening.

Then she finally spotted him, standing, holding the glasses of wine and smiled the familiar wicked grin. She tilted her head at him, wondering just what he was doing, standing and staring at her like that. He composed himself as best he could and walked nearer to her.

"If I have to be here so do you, there will be no hiding in the corner near the bar." she teased, taking a glass from his hand.

"I wasn't hiding.." he explained "I was observing.. I'm an angel.. It's my job." he told her, with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Ah I see Mr Angel… what were you watching?" she asked, smiling and bringing her arms up placing her hands on his suit jacket, as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I was watching the most beautiful woman in the room give bad advice to her 14 year old nephew." he told her, with a knowing look.

"Really, where is she? We should put a stop to that." she teased, with a giggle.

"She's right here," he said, rolling his eyes and lowering his head to brush her lips with his own, as he chuckled at her.

"It wasn't bad advice." she told him "He likes that little blonde over there." she nodded her head toward a petite girl, with honey blond hair, big brown eyes and braces.

"Ah. I see" the angel chuckled. "… and you told him to.. What??" he asked, wary.

"I said he should go fall on his face in front of her and see if she picked him up." she giggled.

He sank his head to her forehead and chuckled with her. "If I live another 2000 years I will never live that down will I?" he sighed.

"Never" She grinned. "…And I will always be there to remind you." she whispered in his ear.

This sent tingles through him and he needed to further loosen his tie.

"Always" he whispered.

The occasion was, Ashley Kilian's 16th birthday. Maggie complained endlessly to her sister about this party. Arguing, that no 16 year old girl wants a fancy ball for their birthday. Pointing out a rock band and pizza would be more suitable, not to mention boys. Not frilly dresses and wine glasses full of cheap soda. She also pointed out a car would top it off nicely.

Maggie thought and for that matter so did Ashley, that this party was too much fluff. However, Kate, her sister, had been planning this party since Ashley's birth and no one, not Maggie, not even Ashley, was going to talk her out of it.

So here they were in the grand ballroom of the best hotel in Maggie's home town. Surrounded by the odd family member and about thirty, 16 year old girls and their dates.

In the 4 months since life had calmed and it appeared they had finally rid themselves of Zachariah and Vetis. Maggie and her sister worked on becoming a family again. Castiel had encouraged this.

He soon found, they rarely agreed, on anything. This party and whether or not the niece should receive a car, were just two examples, but there was progress. They did get together once a week for family dinners, and even spent Christmas together, vacationing in a beach house Chris was trying to sell. Chris, of course, spent most of that vacation cowering in a corner, knowing full well the power held by both of them. He was a changed man, Castiel saw to that months ago. Admittedly it made his relationship with Maggie's brother in law a bit… well, strained. Still they had spent 4 days together as a family. Everyone grew closer.

Kate had three children. Ashley 16, Brian 14, and Chase 10, all thrilled to have Maggie back. It had been more than 5 years since she and Kate had any sort of relationship, and even then it was distant but, her children always loved Maggie. She spent time with all of them and Zoe, who had finally learned to hide her wings, adored the attention from the extended family. Castiel was usually content to watch the interaction but, soon found that would never do. The nephews dragged him fishing, insisted he play video games, and attempted to get him on a skateboard. Maggie of course encouraged this interaction, telling him he asked for it. He became Uncle Cass and She became the aunt that, gave in to all the things their parents wouldn't.

Like a car. When Ashley got around to opening her gifts tonight she would find the keys to a new VW Bug. Whether or not her mother approved and Maggie was almost certain she would not.

Castiel wasn't even certain what that even was, when Ashley went on.. and on.. and on about it one Sunday, they were visiting for dinner. But he knew she wanted it and he knew it needed to be lime green. Aunt Maggie agreed, Kate wouldn't hear of it.

"Can you afford a new car?" Castiel, who had no idea about her finances asked concerned, as Maggie drove the dealership.

"Yes" Maggie laughed at him handing him the checkbook.

"I don't know what this means" He said looking at all of the numbers, "but, it looks like a great deal." he then said staring at the bottom line.

"It is" she said with a sigh.

He looked at her confused. He knew she was okay, she had money in the bank. He understood it was life insurance from Marcus, and payments from the buy out of his partnership. He knew there was family money when her mother died, and the girls had sold the family business and home. But he really had no concept of what that meant.

She could see he had no clue. "It's a lot, it's a whole lot…" She started. "Everyone I loved had to die for that to come to me. I never spend more than I need. I guess I feel guilty."

"Maggie I've told you.." he started.

"I know" she said, cutting him off, with a small smile. "I didn't cause any of it. I know…" she went on "The world is coming to the end, who knows what will happen tomorrow. I figure if the kid wants a car she should have a car." she shrugged. "I'll be fine, I'll sell the house in philly for 10 times what this car costs."

And it was that simple to Maggie, she loved her niece and she could give her something that would make her happy. It could have been anything and Maggie would have done it. It was one of the reasons he loved her.

"You know Kate won't approve." he reminded her as she wrote the check.

"Of course" Maggie chuckled at him. "That's the other reason I am doing this." she grinned.

"Maggie" he chided… But loved her more for this as well, she didn't like rules, not Kate's… not even his… she did things her own way.

They spent most of the party talking to other guests, when asked what Castiel did for a living, Maggie would tell them he was a specialist in a secret military branch. He would shake his head and she would die laughing at their reactions.

"Maggie!" he would scold.

"What? Do you want me to tell them you're an angel, or a hunter, then, pick one?" she asked.

"No, you know we can't." he stated the obvious.

"Well then this is as close to the truth as I can get." she grinned.

All he could do is shake his head at her.

Maggie danced with her nephews and niece and it was easy for him to see why they loved her so much. He loved her but, somehow never knew just how much fun she could be. Probably because they were always too busy killing something, or trying to anyway or something was trying to kill them. Kate and Ashley came to drag him out to dance with her. He had never danced and Maggie chuckled at him as she threw her arms around his neck with a grin, that they had convinced him.

"It's easy.." she told him and it was. Except he thought it would be more interesting if they were alone, as he pulled her closer and brushed her lips with his own.

He took leave going home to check on Zoe, who was with Gabe and Alba, while Maggie helped Kate gather presents for Ashley to open. When he returned it was obvious the two, Maggie and Kate were irritated with each other.

"The car?" he asked.

Maggie chuckled "No she still doesn't know about that."

He narrowed his eyes at her, she wasn't going to tell him willingly.

"Later I promise" she smiled at him.

Finally the car was revealed. Kate shook her head at Maggie but was surprisingly gracious about it. Maggie was pleased, she got one up on her sister and needless to say Ashley was beyond thrilled.

***

Later came, finally in their own room, alone… at the hotel, it was his turn to be thrilled. The room was much nicer than the Winchesters would have chosen, plush was a good word he decided. Thick carpet, rich colors and a huge bed that made him smile. Maggie walked in and tossed her hand bag on the dresser. Kate had sent them what Maggie called a goodie basket and a bottle of wine. They had put it on ice before going down to the party.

He was now very anxious for her to have more. He liked the effect it had on her.

"Castiel are you trying to get me drunk?" she teased as she accepted the glass.

"Of course not" he said with a grin, wrapping her in his arms.

"oh?" she question teasing.

"You seem more…" he couldn't find the word.

"Willing" she offered tugging at his tie and giggling.

"No… you are quite willing with out wine," he told her nuzzling her neck. "relaxed… I think, after you've had some."

She nodded and sighed and rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You really are beautiful, Maggie" he told her quite seriously, holding her close.

"I'm glad you think so." she smiled at him.

"I do" he said running his hands over the bare skin of her back,

She sipped her wine and he watched her mouth on the glass. Then he took it from her and kissed her. Tasting the wine mixed with her, taking time to tease her mouth.

He pulled away, slowly and slouched off the suit jacket, the new suit jacket, Maggie forbade him to ever wear the other again. Then undid his tie. She wrestled with the clasp on her pearl necklace and he was there to help.

"Let me." he told her with gentle angelic fingers he had it off in a moment.

Maggie took it to put away.

She was different now, yet the same, the change wasn't really his doing. It was if they had been together forever, yet somehow, she seemed new to him, like tonight. He imagined eternity with her. Someone like her who would always grow and change, yet remain familiar. He understood Sam's words now and she was proof tonight.

He walked to the window where she stood looking out at the skyline, he pressed against her. Suit jacket and tie now gone, his white shirt half unbuttoned, the remaining buttons awaiting her fingers.

"It's different than I remember it." she said speaking of the town she grew up in.

"You've both changed." he explained.

She nodded and reached up to remove the tiny clips that help up sections of her curls, he helped, eager to run his fingers through them. His hand moved to the zipper of her dress and slid it slowly down.

He ran fingers through her hair lifting and letting the curls fall loose down her back and ached for her as he did. Pushing her hair aside he gently, ran his hand over the spot on the back of her shoulder. Before lowering his head and gently pressing his lips to the same spot.

"Castiel," she said softly, turning to look at him, her arms slipping around his neck. "It's been months and I am fine. There isn't even a mark there. Please stop seeing it, he didn't hurt me, he couldn't." she told him, as she lifted to her toes to kiss him.

He returned her kiss, tender, but eager. Remembering.

The moment still vivid in his memory, it really was only a moment, that she lay there and he truly didn't know, If he had done the thing wrong or if he had done the right thing. He could remember the blood and her stillness, their daughter screaming a room away, even that small, that young, she sensed what had was happening to her mother and she was furious. He remembered Dean, his tears his confusion, his pain and guilt, as he too thought he had lost her. He understood that instant the hunters true feelings for Maggie, his Maggie. Neither ever said a word but, it was obvious. Still a moment later the blood stopped flowing and she began to breathe. A moment after that she was standing wrapped in his arms as the wound healed. Alba brought Zoe to her, the little girl then calmed in the arms of her mother. Zach and Vetis were gone. Dead they all presumed... Hoped. None of them certain of anything except neither had been seen or heard from since, yet there were no bodies left behind. Castiel did worry occasionally that it was too easy, too quick and of course there was nothing left of either of them, no body to give a good kick and make certain was empty, no char from wings left on the floor… nothing.

But after the attack, he was certain that Maggie was now his, even Zachariah could no longer take her from him, whether or not he was dead. He had done the right thing and he would never be without her.

He felt her move against his chest and he smiled down at her. "I love you" he told her, quietly and sincerely.

"And I love you…" she told him, as he pushed the dress off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, then he lifted her, pressing his mouth to hers, feeling her legs wrap around him, tightly and her fingers run through his hair, pressing his mouth against hers even harder.

He lay her on the bed and kissed her deeply, letting his hands trail the length of her body, while his tongue explored her mouth. Her hands reach between them to find the buttons of his shirt as he, pulled back from the kiss. She still wanted him completely, she still wanted his wings. He sat up on his heels and looked down on her as he pulled the shirt away.

She wanted to see the wings, feel them. They were part of him, part of the angel she loved and she knew he had healed her with those wings as much as with his grace. She knew in the future he would protect her and defend her and their child with those same wings. She would never take them for granted simply because in his world they were nothing special, to her they would always be.

He smiled down on her as they became visible, they were hers now as much as his. They would protect her just as she thought, and they would please her. "I still can't believe you are mine" he whispered looking down on her. His hand went to the spot between her breasts where his blood entered her body causing her to close her eyes and draw in a breath at his touch there. This had healed as well but, he would always see the mark that made her his own and she would always feel him strongest there. He let his finger trail the now invisible line and allowed her to feel the connection deepen even more as he touched her. "Mine" he said just above a whisper as he lifted his hand away.

Turning his attention the black lace panties he ran a finger, then two over the fabric between her legs, warm and damp. He watched her eyes close and saw the deep breath she drew from his touch there. "Yes" he whispered to her. "I love to please you". He felt her hips shift just enough to increase the pressure. He rubbed gently through the fabric and heard the soft moan he so loved. His mind traveled through hers. Hearing her thoughts, feeling their connection, sharing what only they could.

He slid down and with a bit of a grin he lowered his lips to her panties, teasing her through the thin fabric. He could feel the heat and the dampness against his lips as he kissed and then tugged at the lace with his teeth. Finally, pressing his lips against her and releasing a warm breath into the already, heated flesh, her hands shot down into his hair, roughly running though, as her hips rotated against his mouth. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her hands in his hair. The feeling of her fingers tousling. That and to see her body arch gave him indescribable pleasure.

Pulling away and rising again to sit on his heels he pulled at the black lace of the panties, removing them, before continuing now, with nothing between her soft, sensitive flesh and his mouth and fingers. Her back arched and her hands returned to his hair at the feel of his mouth against her flesh, and his own aching increased a thousand times just tasting her, reminding him again he would never be complete with out her and nothing but her would ever ease that wanton need aching within him now.

He slid two fingers inside her and felt her body tighten around them immediately, and he licked and sucked at the warm wet flesh more intensely. Her hands pulling at his hair while her hips rotated against his mouth, he moaned at his own aching as the desire inside him grew. Bringing his wings around and gently fluttering at her sides and his she removed a hand from his hair and sank fingers deeply into the layers of one wing, this causes his own hips to jerk and a loud moaning growl to escape his throat, as his mouth was pressed hard against her. This was seemingly all she needed to reach the edge, her release. Her body clamped down on his fingers forcefully as he slid them in and out of her more intensely, feeling her tug hard at his hair with one hand while the other dug deeper into the tufts of his feathers, causing his own hips to buck once more and another long growl to rise from his throat. She was his and this was all he would ever need. Her body relaxed against the bed as she sucked in air trying to steady her breathing he was on his knees quickly working to release himself from the slacks he wore. He looked up to find her on her knees facing him. Taking charge of freeing his painfully hard cock.

He pulled her closer as she worked him free kissing her roughly, biting and sucking at her mouth. A low growl now constant with each breath he puffed out from his parted lips. His eyes narrowed heavy with the passion he felt. "Mine" he growled into her mouth as he finally felt her warm soft hand grip him again causing his hips to instinctively snap forward into her hand and wings to surround. "Yes I'm yours" she soothed back to the angel as that is what he was at this moment. His lips and nose traveling her neck tasting her skin, breathing her in before pushing her back with a fervent kiss.

Again his hand traveled her body, moving over her soft skin, on it's way to her hip, which he jerked up against his own aligning his throbbing cock with her entrance. "Want you" he breathed out.

"I'm yours" she told him again and the words alone seemed to give him pleasure as he thrust in side her. He was rough, she didn't mind but, rather met each thrust with her own hips.

He snapped his hips against hers hard. He no longer had to hold back his strength with her and while yes, there were times he was still quite gentle, he loved that he could unleash inside her body with no fear of hurting her. He loved that he could please her with his power, his strength and she could respond in kind meeting his relentless pumping with equal intensity.

His mouth collided with hers and he sucked her tongue. Pulling away and staring into her eyes with adoration as his lips snarled with passion. Her neck arched back in submission as she clenched tightly around him. He growled as her hands once again dug deeply into his feathers and he brought a hand up to cradle her head as she rocked against him in the throes of release. His own orgasm triggered by the wash of warmth that flooded his throbbing cock as he ground deeply inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, as the last spasms, left his body. His wings once again drew around her protectively, ruffling the tertiary feathers as if guarding a treasured prize and in his mind he was. Hidden inside his wings, he again lay covering her body with his own, again he somehow did this without crushing her, simply covering her, remaining physically close, his mouth busy either teasing her own lips or pressed against the curve of her neck, in the spot he considered his own. The desire for this particular contact came with the binding. After making love he would, more often than not, be overcome with a need to protect her, assure her she was safe in his care, this increased with Zachariah's attack on her. It was instinct it was the angel inside of him.

He noticed that she seemed to enjoy it as much as he felt compelled to act upon the urge and made no effort to tame it. She would usually sink inside the soft feathers and touch his body, trailing his shoulders and back or sides. Aside from during the actual act of making love, this was the time they allowed themselves to fully connect and explore each others mind truly allowing themselves to be one.

After a while he would roll to his side and she would relax back against him.

"What's up with Kate?" he asked again.

Maggie chuckled.

"She wants me to clean out Daddy's storage unit with her." she explained.

"I thought you had everything?"

"No I took what he had at the shop and the house, but he had storage too. She wants rid of it."

"And you don't want it?" he asked.

"I guess, I just don't want to deal with it" she told him. "It's been a long time it cant be anything important but, she wants to go through it all."

Castiel understood Maggie didn't like the things that caused sad memories and she didn't know what she might find there.

She rolled against him and soon she was sound asleep inside his wings.

***

Castiel had closed his eyes when Maggie did, a few hours later he withdrew his wings, tucking the blankets up around her. She was calm and was sleeping deeply. He took the opportunity to put on a pair of sweats and make a quick check of the hallway. He was probably being overly cautious as no one, not demon nor angel had bothered them in months. Still he could not shake the feeling something was near.

Returning to the room after finding nothing, he made his way back to the bed sitting down he looked at Maggie. Perfect she hadn't moved nor sensed his brief departure.

"Your human is fine Castiel, I haven't touched a hair on her head." he heard the familiar seductive, voice speak low and calmly.

"Leave Lucifer" Castiel instructed in a low growl.

"I'm insulted Brother" the fallen one said with a tilt of his head and forlorn look.

"You are an insult" the angel replied, "stay away from her."

"Oh Castiel why can't you see it?" he said stepping closer out of the shadows, shaking his head, sighing, "I have no desire to harm her. I need her." he said clasping his hands.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the devil, "Need?" he questioned with a hiss, his wings visible, feathers rustling wildly preparing for battle. "Do not come closer." he warned.

Lucifer stopped his approach, raised his hands in front of him and gave a nod. "Castiel, why do you think I allowed you to see your future?" he questioned, gently, narrowing his eyes at the angel, while moving toward the bottom if the bed.

"Castiels eyes followed him, "You wanted me to help you get to Sam Winchester." he said Matter of fact, his eyes never leaving the dark angel.

"Well yes… in part." the dark one agreed with a slight nod, "But you saw what would have happened. Why would I show you that if I didn't need it to be stopped?" He looked at Castiel with slight irritation that he didn't understand the visions true purpose.

"I Don't know why you would allow me information to save my family." Castiel said honestly, he hated the way it sounded but, it was true he had never understood why the evil bastard gave him the chance to save them.

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes, "As I've told you… your best interest and my best interest are nearly the same… at least for the moment." sounding slightly impatient, yet still seductive.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and shook his head at him, "No"

This time the devil gave out a larger more dramatic sigh at the angel. "Your children" He started moving again around the bottom of the bed toward Maggie.

Castiel let out a low growl, turning toward the devil his wings ready for attack.

Again he stopped and spoke "Your children, Castiel, I need them so that my children… my new children can live." he explained, looking sympathetic.

"It will never happen" Castiel hissed.

"She's marked," Lucifer stated looking down at Maggie's sleeping form. "You've bound with her… how sweet." he said with mock sentimentality. Then returning to the subject.

"Yes Castiel it will. You and this human have somehow managed what I could not." he said crossing his arms and studying the sleeping woman. "In the future I will need to repopulate the earth and your children hold that key." he said looking back to Castiel and nodding slightly.

"You will never take them. You wont live long enough to try." Castiel threatened.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed then chuckled. "The little angel who could." he smirked. " When the time comes you will join me brother."

The room was empty, but for Castiel and Maggie… Lucifer had gone.

***

One month later.

Zoe was now 7 months old and sat happily in her high chair nibbling on cheerios and rearranging the 3 blocks that spelled her name, while her father did dishes. Her mother had gone to get mail. She was expecting an envelope containing the actual photos of the pages taken from the bible and was anxious to have them. A few moments later she and Bo returned through the front door.

"It's too cold out there." She complained walking through the kitchen and tossing the mail on the table.

It was mid March, cold and windy.

"I told you I would go," Castiel shook his head at her. "You're just too impatient" he added, with a laugh, as she leaned in to kiss him. "did it come?" he questioned.

"Yes" she nodded taking off her coat and Kissing Zoe on the forehead.

"Hurry up Mr clean, you're going to want to see these too." she teased, lifting the little girl out of her high chair and carrying her to the living room.

When he finished he sat on the sofa with Maggie, while Zoe played on the floor with Bo.

"They are the same," he agreed, looking at the photo's. It had taken them months to track the owner of the website down, he had retired fully and left the country, but, when they had he was eager to help. He of course didn't know who they really where or the real reason they wanted them. He simply thought they were linguists who came across his web site and were interested in translating the text.

She read over his notes. "He says he was given the impression that the documents were going to be taken to some storage facility in the dessert, because of their age." she told him, as she skimmed the pages he sent with the photos.

"Does he say where?"

"No, and that was years ago" she told him. "They could be anywhere now."

"It's a start" he said "Call Bobby, see what he knows about such places, I'll snoop around a bit. Maybe we'll find enough to get started."

***

Later that night Zoe was sound asleep in her crib and Maggie had just gotten out of the tub, still wrapped in her towel when Castiel came up the their bedroom. He had the familiar look that said he was leaving.

"Where to now?" Maggie chuckled before he could say a word.

"Not far… Maryland" he told her.

"Now what?" she asked. Pulling clothes from a drawer.

"There was a murder.. And the police found a banishing sigil on a wall at the crime seen."

"And they knew what it was?" she tossed the clothes on the bed.

"Of course not" he chuckled "but we do… and it definitely needs checked into." he said as he reached for her towel and yanked her playfully to him.

She agreed with him, and sighed. He kissed her lowering his head and brushing her lips with his own.

"I know you want to go." he said

Again she sighed and nodded. He smiled and chuckled at her.

"Call Alba, see if she can come and stay with Zoe. I'll get everything ready." he told her.

She smiled happily at him. Maggie had gone on hunts with he and the Winchesters over the last few months, mostly haunts, a couple werewolves, and they tracked down a few possessed objects.

Castiel had wanted to keep her away from anything involving heaven and hell however. It didn't sit well with her and he knew it. She carried his knowledge within her and she was equally as drawn to the battle. He had to let her go this time, she knew everything he knew. There were no more secrets, she knew what Lucifer had shown him in the vision and she knew of his visit to their hotel room the night of Ashley's birthday party. It scared her, but the world was a scary place.

Maggie wasn't worried, she had an angel who loved her, loved her enough to leave everything behind. She definitely had a reason to live these days and no one, not even the devil himself was going to take that away.

Fin-

* * *

**I hope this is a satisfying ending! I know many of you wanted a greater death scene for Zach but I assure you it was brief for good reason. The sequel(s) is underway. I was hoping to get the first chapter back in time to post when I did this but so far my beta has not returned it to me. I hope by tomorrow possibly later tonight. I am eager to continue this story and hope many of you will keep reading! And speak up I do not bite. My hope is now that this part is finished I will hear from many of you who have been silent!**

**I am going to add the teaser I posted earlier to the bottom of this page, if you put me on author alert you will know when I post the first chapter, I will post a not here as well when that happens it should be very soon!**

**Where do you go when you can't go home, is the title.**

* * *

Where Do You Go When You Can't Go Home?

*teaser*

Castiel and Maggie go in search of the missing pages, from Maggie's bible. In the process they discover Castiel is not the only angel in existence who has been removed from heaven. In a long forgotten town they find an entire community of angels, vessels, and their earthbound children. Families just like theirs. But are they really?

When Maggie starts Seeing glimpses Marcus and Andy around town and is once again consumed by survivors guilt. Castiel calls on the Winchesters, as his own desire for the sanctity of heaven suddenly returns tearing him between the angel he is and the woman he loves.

The arrival of Sam and Dean only make matters worse as Dean feels compelled to act on his true feelings for Maggie and Sam is nagged by an all too familiar itch. The only one left Is Gabriel.

Can the former Trickster find them, figure out why they have all become emotional train wrecks? More important, can he fix them before none of them can be forgiven for the secrets they keep?

Chapter 4

Maggie, stared out the window of the small bed and breakfast in the quaint little town. "It's like a painting" she commented to no one in particular but, Castiel picked up the comment and replied anyway. "It is actually very sweet." he said now standing behind her looking out the window.

They had stumbled here by accident it was supposed to be a ghost town. Instead they found a thriving community, a community that seemed to know exactly who and what they were. A community of angels and vessels just like them.

"This doesn't give you the creeps at all Castiel?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course not, it makes perfect sense."

"How? How can this make sense? Surely someone knows this town is here?" She debated.

It bothered Maggie a great deal, the perfect streets with, perfect houses. Even the room they were in. Perfect.

"Maggie it is run by angels, angels who are protecting the humans they love, need I remind you the effort we have put into the same task?"

"No" she shook her head with a sigh. "It just seems too perfect."

"That's because it's angelic" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her shoulder to nuzzle at her ear.

"Oh please," Maggie giggles "Don't give me that, Mr Help me the vacuum is eating my boxer shorts. I love you but angelic does not equal perfection." she laughs more and louder remembering the event.

Castiel gives a "humph" in her shoulder at the reminder of the vacuum incident, "Well nearly perfect then" he jokes.

"I admit you have some pretty impressive skills." she teases leaning back into him now.

He chuckled softly in her ear, "Perhaps I can practice later?"

"Later?" she questions "What's wrong with now?" she asked, shooting off her best evil grin, nodding to the large over stuffed bed.

"I am going to meet Druiel, he is working on a plan to bring the believers together, we might increase our ranks, possibly even reclaim Heaven sooner than thought." he told her excitedly.

"Heaven?" Maggie looks confused. "Since when do we worry about reclaiming Heaven? We've agreed that is up to Haniel we have our hands full right here."

"I know, Maggie but, that was before I came here and found so many of my own kind. We could all make a difference here Maggie. I need to at least hear his plan." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maggie we are connected.. I shouldn't have to tell you… You should know." he told her flat.

"We have also agreed we would not just poke in each others heads looking for random thoughts. REMEMBER? We actually communicate?" she snapped.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes of course I remember. I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied with what he had to say, and well… it is the way the other couples communicate here, I suppose I just got caught up."

"We've only been here a day and a half Castiel how could you possibly get that caught up?"

Castiel looked at her and then away towards the dresser.

"You do know we are not staying here…. Right?" She asked sternly.

Castiel again glanced at her then down to his shoes, avoiding her gaze before answering "Of course… we have a home and our own plans." he stated almost robotic.

"Whatever" Maggie sighed.

"I'll be back soon, we'll talk more, okay?" he said moving closer and wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah" she nodded still unsure.

She tilted her head up to him for a kiss goodbye, she received what felt more like a peck, then he turned and left the room. No teasing, no playing, nothing like normal, hell Castiel usually chewed her face of before leaving the house to take out the trash. Something was wrong here.

Maggie turned back to the window hoping to catch a look at him and who he was meeting but, her attention was caught.

The little boy… He looked to be around 6 the same age that Andy would have been now. Maggie's heart tugged, it was him, it was Andy she knew it. She wasn't certain when she saw him last night in the park but, now she was. How could this be? Her heart raced as she turned and grabbed her handbag and keys off of the dresser and ran from the room, to the stairs.


	70. new story published info inside

The first chapter of the follow up story is posted. Search for the name or it should show up in my profile. Enjoy everyone I cant wait to hear from you all on this. One. First chapter is just to catch you up on everyone and sort of set the tone for Castiel's mood.

Where Do You Go When You Can't Go Home

Chapter 1

…And So it Goes


	71. 1 shotHow to Corrupt an Angel: Step 1

**SMUT WARNING MA MA MA**

I said I would add some little fluffy, smutty or otherwise interesting bits once this story was complete. This is the first of those. What this is are scenes that didn't make the cut for the story once I put it all together. This is the first of them even though this scene happened later in the story as a flashback. You will remember Castiel remember taking a walk with Maggie to the lake to view the sunset and then later after returning home he felt compelled to go take a peek at her while she slept. This is what could have happened. I just decided not to go with it when I decided not to tell the story in order but rather by flash back. I liked the sex scene sort of coming out of nowhere as a surprise other wise this little moment would have been the beginning of that. I have of course changed the set up a little to make it make sense in the context of a one shot but not so much that you wont understand it from the story.

Enjoy

Xox

EP

**How to Corrupt an Angel : Step One**

That was the beginning, the walk to the lake and the new feelings he experienced there. It was then he understood, human love. They went home and that night while Maggie slept, he tossed and turned, remembering the way her hair smelt, the way he ached as she leant against him. His mind wanting more. His body now fitful and aching more with the thoughts.

He dared walk the steps to her room and peek in the cracked door. He had only wanted a glimpse of her. He had only wanted to settle the storm of emotion inside him, one last look until morning. What he saw caused him to move closer.

Maggie lay asleep a wearing a white t shirt, as the sheet only partially covered her body he could see the moonlight reflect off of the smoothness of her legs and partially exposed hip, not covered by the light colored panties. As her hip and leg rested, uncovered and flung over another pillow. Her arms wrapped around the pillow, her head rested on. Her eyes closed and her mouth partially open, revealing the deep redness of her lips and mouth. Hair spraying out around her head, with a thick curl draping over one eye, he longed to sweep it away with his finger, run his fingers through the curls, press his face against them and breathe in deeply the scent as he had earlier, but didn't dare.

He shouldn't be watching her, this was most definitely sin. She didn't even know he was there. This was not some form of angelic observation, this was infatuation. He should not stand there, aching this way, and he was certain she wouldn't approve. He forced himself to back away slowly. He was almost to the door, when he saw her move and heard her call his name. His heart sank. He stood still, frozen, barely a foot from the bedroom door, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Castiel" she questioned, her eyes squinting at his figure near the doorway in the dark, as she sat up in bed. "Is that you?"

"Yes," replied hoarse and nervous. "I…. I.. just wanted to.." he stammered

"It's okay," she told him softly, sensing his nervousness and embarrassment.

She swung her feet to the floor and moved toward him in the dark, he could make out her figure, wearing just a tight fitting t shirt that just came to the swell of her hips below her waist and panties, that covered little more he noticed.

He tried his best to look away, but his breath grew short just from the glimpse and he felt a stirring below the waist he had never felt before, although, he was aware of what it meant.

She held out a hand to him. As he tried to make another excuse and leave. "I.. should probably…" he trailed off as she came closer, instead of finishing his sentence and leaving, he extended his hand to meet hers.

"It's okay." she said again nodding and he started to relax as he moved towards her in the darkened room.

She seemed to know what he was thinking and why he was there. She wasn't upset or angry, curious maybe, but definitely not afraid and he was relived. He didn't want nor mean to scare her he just needed to see her again.

When he was close enough she reached up and touched his face, then nodded toward the bed and pressed his shoulders until he understood he should sit.

Standing in front of him, she put two fingers under his chin and lifted until he looked at her.

"I know," she said assuring "I've been thinking about it.. Us too." she said giving him a small smile.

He felt relieved, at the same time his heart pounded in his chest and his groin now ached as if on fire. He had to will his hands to stay at his sides as they too ached to touch the flesh of her hips just inches away.

"I'm sorry" he started again, not wanting to seem as though he assumed anything when he came into her room. "I just needed…" he again trailed off when she lowered her face to his.

"It's okay," she told him one more time gently "Do you want to stay," she asked with a small amused smile.

All he could do was nod and look at her lips as he felt his own head now moving closer to hers. His mouth brushed against hers and he felt his lips moving against hers, The ache in his groin and the stirring inside his sweats began to throb, and the rest of his body thrilled. She pulled away from him, slow and gentle. With a reassuring nod she turned and slipped back into bed, this time moving over to allow him room.

He moved down and lay in the spot she left open for him and turned to face her as she moved closer to him. He lifted his arm with out even thinking to allow her close to him and when she had moved against him, he lowered it down around her, slipping the other under her pillow. He kissed her again, this time more deliberate. Her response was more eager but, still gentle. His mouth moved against hers and soon he found his tongue seeking her mouth, again she responded to him eager.

Her hands reached up and fingers ran through his hair and a moan escaped from his mouth into hers, when she did. As they slowly pull from the kiss she smiled again, reassuring.

Maggie didn't know where he came from. She just knew she had begun to love this man. He seemed so out of place, she couldn't imagine someone as beautiful as him had never been with a woman, yet he seem so confused by all of his desires. Yet seemed perfectly willing to act on them. She realized she should have been shocked, perhaps even frightened by finding him in her bedroom while she slept. It somehow seemed like him though. She wasn't going to assume anything. She hadn't been with anyone in 2 years and felt more than a little clumsy herself. Slow and playful was fine with her while she got to know him this way.

Castiel watched her intently as she looked into his face, thoughts running through her head. He now moved his arm from around her, to caress her cheek tenderly. She was so soft, smooth, and he wanted more. He just didn't know how much more. He knew what to do, he had witnessed humans make love for centuries. Usually he thought too urgent and clumsy and messy. It was rare that it seemed beautiful to him, but on occasion it had.

She tilted her head and again their mouths met, this time the kiss felt more passionate, deeper somehow. His arm went back around her pulling her body closer to his, the aching so intense now. Their tongues thrashed against each other. He pulled away gently again and pushed her to her back and kissed again, looking down at her.

"Shh." she soothed him. "This can go slow," she said, stroking his face once more.

He nodded understanding and somewhat relieved. He wanted to experience all of her, but he did want to take his time, he wanted this to be right, he wanted to please her. Lips pressing into open mouths they kissed and soon he found his hands searching her body, he touched everything, running his hand under her t shirt and eventually to her panties.

His fingers explored and he felt her jump slightly as he ran his fingers between her legs, then respond eagerly pressing further against his hand, rocking her hips. He rubbed the spot through her panties and his own body responded to the heat and dampness he felt through the fabric, with a more intense aching and another moan escaped his lips, into her mouth. Soon his fingers traveled inside the panties and felt the slick wetness. He pulled and tugged the panties out of his way, as he was now drawn the that warm wet spot. Slipping his fingers against her flesh more deliberate this time, she pulled from the kiss, as her neck arched back. He watched her in wonder, responding to his touch, panting while releasing small whimpers. He lowered his head to the exposed flesh of her neck, driven by his own aching. He kissed at first but soon as her rocking against his fingers increased, he found himself licking and gently biting at the soft pale skin, eventually working his way to her breasts. First he simply lapped with his tongue at the swell of flesh but, soon he found his mouth around the darkened nipple sucking and chewing gently, one, then the other ,then back again. As she moaned and hissed louder.

His fingers slipping inside her at a faster pace, he moved his mouth back to hers and landed gentle kisses around her mouth as he watched her again intently. Her response to him excited and fascinated him,, his own desire to pleasure her almost surprised him. It was then he felt her release, as she reached up and grabbed at his hair to pull his mouth down against hers, just as she clamped down hard around his fingers. He held her as she rocked on his hand riding out, her orgasm. His own need burning almost painful now. "Oh yes Maggie" he whispered, amazed at how beautiful she seemed at that moment and how beautiful the moment truly was.

She kissed him deeply and wasted no time rolling to her side and trailing her hand down his chest and stomach to his sweats. His mind raced to feel her touch him and he understood now, how she had just felt as her hand slipped inside the waistband. She touched him slow and gentle, and his own body jerked at the feel of her hand. She wrapped her fingers around his swollen cock, for the first time and for a moment, he could not breathe, he had not felt anything like this in all of his existence. As she started to stroke him slow but firm. His own hips now thrust with the motion of her hand as his neck arched back, finally he understood, the urgency he saw so often surrounding this act.

Her mouth kissed and licked at his neck, purposefully, deliberately. And soon she was at his chest sucking and biting the flesh, he was moaning, and grunting his approval. His hand sought out her head to press her mouth deeper into his flesh. He liked to be bitten by her, he loved the warmth of her mouth as it traveled lower on his body.

Soon his aching increased as his pleasure riddled mind realized where her mouth was going. A groan escaped him at the thought. She pulled his sweats out of the way and soon he felt her warm wet tongue licking at his cock, swirling slow and gentle around the tip. His eyes rolled in his head and he groaned out her name. she took more of him and he reached again for her hair. He thrust gently trying to be mindful but, he was overcome with sensation and emotion.

He left her set the pace and soon she had taken him wholly inside her mouth her tongue swirling and pressing against the shaft, the tip rubbing the back of her throat. His hands dug into her hair, and he grunted with ecstasy.

He too now felt the builing of pressure inside him and the aching soon became unbearable. He began to mummer her name over and over as the first spasm rocked him, then repeated as he spilled into her throat.

He pulled her to him and pressed her closely against his own body, he was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. He understood this was love and lust. He knew he never wanted to leave.


	72. scene break note

It has come to my attention that FFN through one of their "updates" has managed to remove all of the scene breaks in my stories you know the little "***" between scenes.

I find this maddening GRRRRR since I write:

1 Bass Ackward OFTEN and scene breaks are VERY necessary for my stories to make sense

And

2 this means I must now go back and insert new breaks in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of EVERY SINGLE STORY!

Yes I MUST because I am far too OCD to leave it as it.

My apologies if this is causing any confusion for anyone reading it will take me a bit of time but I will eventually get everything straight for you.

Xox

EP


	73. holiday note

Hey!

I Live! I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a long awaited update to one of my fics.

It's not. But soon, with a little luck it will be. I wanted to give you all a quick update.

First I have not abandoned any of my fics. I promise I have notes and updates in progress for all of them! Life has just gotten extremely busy lately. Some of you know my hubby was very ill last year. He his a diabetic and got a blood clot in his leg that resulted in all sorts of complications that nearly cost him his leg. (for the record H is 6 foot 9 , no that isn't a typo, and used to be a bodybuilder, this was not an easy time for him.) His leg was saved as a result of 3 different surgeries, but he hasn't had an easy time. As of now he is still not recovered and we are now being told he probably never will regain full use of the leg.

Anyway all of this has meant many trips to doctors and many meetings with lawyers, not to mention I have had to learn how to run a large part of his business while he is not available.

On top of all of that, As many of you know, I am in the process of several novels. Two of which are moments away from release, with three more in progress, not to mention I too own my own business that has nothing to do with writing, and this is my busy season. Add to that two kids that I home school and just trying to maintain some aspect of a normal life, I think you can see how overwhelmed I have been lately.

Anyway to get to my point. I am going to start to post small, short updates to all of my stories between now and Christmas. It might not be much, but it should be enough to move the stories forward a little at a time.

I have finally opened my Author page on FB look for Pixey Bitters-Author feel free to find me and friend me there and I am on Twitter now as Pixey Bitters. Feel free to find me there and say Hey!

I miss all of your wonderful reviews and comments and I miss the characters I have written here and cant wait to get back to them.

I hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday and cant wait to hear from you!

Xox

EP


	74. Chapter 74

**_Author Note_**

_I just wanted to say Hi to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this fic. At the moment I am considering removing this story from FFN. I have over the last few years used the original characters from this story in a Serial novel —although the story is different— I am now looking at the copyright implications of leaving this story up here as is._

_I know this story is loved by many of you and still read regularly. It has been posted here more than 4 years and believe it or not I still get emails from readers almost every week about this fic. I promise will let you know as soon as I've made a decision. For more info on my published work, or if you just want to see what (and who) Maggie is doing now, please visit my website, the address can be found on my profile._

_PS for those of you who have not seen my post, YES, __**Road to Nowhere**__ is going to be removed (10 days) and rewritten as an original novel. So if you want to read it get to it._

_PSS- I am looking for Beta Readers for my published work. This is not like Beta Reading for Fanfic. All I need are readers who love Paranormal Romance, can stomach heavy doses of erotica and can clearly express their opinions and ideas. My email can be found on my profile hit me up if you are interested._


	75. Latest update 713

**Update to the Update**

**Okay I have tried to take down this fic but so many of you are messaging and emailing and faving it I just can't bring myself to do it.**

**For now I am going to leave it. I know I shouldn't, but I am doing it for you guys so if it disappears one day with no notice, it's because I had no choice.**

**Check my profile, I've updated it with new ways to reach me and how to read my new work and how get a discount on some of my books.**

**I really do love you guys and appreciate your kind words. Hope to hear from a few of you. **

**EP**

**xoxo**


End file.
